Darkness Still Remains Part I
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: In An Alternate Universe, Luke grew up raised by his Father and trained in the ways of the Force. For fifteen years, Darth Vader has taught his Son everything he knows from Combat to the Dark Side of the Force. At the age of fifteen, Luke sees the Dark Side for what it is, and he renounces it and begins a search for his Destiny which he realizes lies apart from the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, GEORGE LUCAS DOES.**

I just put this Chapter together today, I read through it and thought that it turned out pretty good. If you like it Please let me know. There will be no Dark Luke in this story besides this Chapter. If you like this Story and want me to continue it, Please review it. I have two other fics going so if this story is not worth writing, I will simply can it. That means, If you want me to continue this Story, PLEASE REVEIW AND I WILL TRY to HAVE more up Soon. If not I will simply can it. I do have some awesome ideas for it if you want me to continue, just let me know. Vader is Suitless, as for how he avoided being burned, the reason is this, Obi-Wan was forced to retreat at a certain point in the duel. I will reveal more in the next few chapters, that is If you want me to continue this Story. Please let me know.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Super Star Destroyer Executor:

Fifteen year old Luke Skywalker stood inside of the chambers that he shared with his Father clad in his usual black pants and tunic along with his usual black robe.

Although the Executor wasn't fully complete, Vader and Luke both spent a good amount of time living onboard the ship since their chambers and a good portion of the ship was already complete.

In fact, it was home for them whenever they weren't traveling through the Galaxy onboard the Exactor. If Vader ever had to go to Coruscant, he would simply send Luke to the Executor so that he would be undetectable to the Emperor's senses. He also had sent Luke to Bast Castle at several points.

Luke in all honesty did enjoy the Executor the most out of all of the places that they had called home, their suites were twice the size of those on the Exactor and they also had far better training facilities.

The only life that Luke had known was being trained in the ways of the Force. He had been trained since the day that he was able to walk.

His Father had found him only three months after his birth and had raised him on his own, Luke had been stolen from his Father by Jedi Master Kenobi, but by chance, his Father had found him in an Orphanage not long after the deaths of his Aunt and Uncle who had been entrusted with raising him. Luke felt fortunate that his Father had found him, he couldn't imagine his life without his Father or with anyone else raising him besides his Father.

As Luke ended his thoughts, he turned to see his Father staring directly at him, Luke stared at his Father in anticipation. Today, they were leaving for what was going to be his first Jedi Kill. He couldn't wait for the taste of Jedi Blood.

Vader looked at him and smiled, "I can see that you want this more than anything."

"They stole me from you and they tried to make me into a weapon. Of Course, I want to kill them all," Luke hatefully replied.

His Father had many times told him of his fight on Mustafar with General Kenobi. Luke had found himself disgusted with how Kenobi had ran like a coward while kidnapping his Mother. It was in fact a miracle in his mind that his Father had been able to find him three months later.

"My Agents have located this one, he is currently hiding on Kashyyyk. He is fully trained and I know that you can defeat him, however his Former Master is also on the planet. we will fight them together."

"Yes Father," Luke replied.

Vader smiled at his Son, "You have made me very proud Son, you have surpassed my expectations. You certainly have all of my good qualities."

"I understand Father," Luke replied.

"Are you packed?" Vader asked.

Luke nodded, "I brought a few outfits and a few Credit Chips for the event that I have to make it out on my own."

"Good, our Shuttle is waiting, my bags are already packed as well, we will go together."

"Good," Luke replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader and Luke boarded their shuttle side by side. At the age of fifteen, Luke was a hardened killer. He had been trained to kill all of his life. He had been trained from birth to fight to kill. His Father had raised him in the best way possible which he knew was hard with the absence of the Mother that he never had known.

He had many times found himself wishing to have known his Mother but he knew that that just wasn't possible. His Mother was dead, all he had was his Father. His Father had told him many times about the tragic moment that he had choked his Mother. Luke found himself slightly angry at his Father for the deed, but he couldn't hate his Father. He still loved his Father. His Father was the only parent that he had or would ever have. Because of that, he had forgiven his Father many years before rather than hate him. He knew that his Father had meant well. Unfortunately, his Mother had died just because of the intervention of the Jedi Order.

As Luke boarded the shuttle alongside his Father, Vader spoke, "I'll drive."

Luke nodded not wishing to question his Father although Luke had been flying for as long as he could remember. He could even remember his Father taking him on his lap inside of his Starfighter when he was a toddler. One thing was for certain, his Father had taught him well.

A few minutes later, Vader flew the shuttle out of the Hanger Bay as he spoke, "The Exactor will be meeting us there."

Luke silently looked at his Father as he spoke, "How is it that a Jedi could have been hiding on Kashyyyk all of this time? I mean didn't you go there like twice?"

"Yes, I think that they manage to mask themselves collectively although I did believe Marek to the the last. I still can't believe that we haven't found his Son. It is like the boy disappeared."

Luke nodded, "How old is he?"

"I would guess him to be a few years older than you. He is also very strong in the Force. He is certainly a threat."

"You didn't even kill Marek did you?"

Vader shook his head, "He escaped the planet, but he died a week earlier from wounds that the men of the 501st inflicted upon him."

Luke nodded in silent response.

Vader then glanced at Luke and spoke, "Get some sleep, I will wake you when we arrive. We will arrive in about four hours."

Luke obediently left the room and headed towards the bunk room to sleep without questioning his Father.

Growing up, Luke had always looked up to his Father. He had grown up with almost no rules. His Rules were simple, He had to do his studies and his training, he could never leave their chambers without permission or take a ship out of the Hanger Bay without permission. For Luke, those were reasonable rules. From what he had read, most other teenagers his age that had good loving parents had far more rules in their lives. Luke in his mind had had it easy aside from a few times that he had disobeyed his Father. He had learned to obey after a shock of Force lightning that he had received at the age of twelve.

He had always done his best not to disappoint his Father due to the fact that his Father was his only parent. He wanted nothing more than to make his Father proud.

Despite being raised as a Sith, Luke still had yet to fully embrace the Dark Side. Although he had been trained in the ways of the Dark Side all of his life, he had never fully embraced the Dark Side. He knew in his own mind that the Dark Side was good, but a part of him wouldn't let him become one with the darkness.

He didn't believe in the Jedi Ways or in using the Light Side, especially after hearing about all of the sick lies that the Jedi had spread about the Sith. Or about how they had taken him from his Father. He also found himself hating the Rebel Alliance. He had seen one of their propaganda posters that showed his Father killing a Child with a lightsaber.

How could they? How could they insult such a good and loving parent in such a way? Yes, his Father wasn't perfect and his Father wasn't always the greatest person in the Galaxy but Luke knew that his Father would never kill an unarmed woman or child. Little did Luke realize just how wrong he was. Within the next day, everything that he had believed would be challenged, and he would be forced make some very hard and difficult decisions.

* * *

Kashyyyk:

Vader looked at Luke and spoke, "Can you sense them?"

"Yes, I sense them both, I think that they are in one of the tree houses," Luke stated.

"Most likely. They are probably trying to escape," Vader added.

Luke nodded as Vader spoke, "Go ahead and start the landing cycle. We will probably be landing under fire too, so be ready to fight."

"Yes Father," Luke replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader and Luke stood side by side as the boarding ramp was lowered. The two of them both removed their robes as they prepared to make their attack.

Luke activated his Red lightsaber as he looked at his Father who also had his Lightsaber activated. The two of them then charged down the ramp as blasterfire erupted upon them. Luke noticed a mix of Alliance troops and Renegade Wookiees charging him and his Father.

Father and Son both moved as one man blocking blasterfire and decapitating or impaling their enemies as they advanced through the chaos.

They fought for only minutes before they had killed around forty Rebels.

At the same time, they looked forward and noticed another line of rebels along with two hooded warriors. One Jedi wielded a blue lightsaber, Luke noticed that the Jedi was a Twi'lek male. The other Jedi was an older Human Man who wielded a green lightsaber.

The two Sith stared at the Jedi for a moment in silence as the two Jedi moved forward followed by around twelve human foot soldiers. Vader at the same time spoke, "Keep one of the soldiers alive, we will need him."

Luke nodded in response.

Moving side by side, Father and Son held their ground as they released force pushes and bursts of Force Lighting upon the Rebel troops while clashing blades with the Jedi Knights. Luke used the Force to choke one Rebel Soldier into unconsciousness while fighting several other Rebel troopers.

Father and Son made easy work with the Rebels within minutes while fighting the two Jedi.

* * *

After just minutes, All that stood were the two Sith and the two Jedi.

Luke fought against the human Master as his Father faced off against the Twi'lek.

Luke didn't doubt that his Father had allowed him to fight the Master just in an effort to challenge him, and Luke felt challenged as he drove himself against the Jedi Master.

The Jedi Master, Luke guessed to be of around forty years of age and far more experienced than Luke, but Luke knew that he was still going to win the fight.

As they fought, Luke found himself shocked by the look in the Jedi Master's brown eyes, it wasn't a look of hatred like the hatred that Luke had in his eyes. It was a Look of pity. A look of sympathy for his slayer.

As Luke brought his lightsaber into the Man's abdomen, the Jedi Collapsed to the ground. The Jedi then looked up at Luke with a look of pure sympathy as he spoke, Your Father raised you in the Darkness Boy, but you have a choice. You can choose to live in the light if you become your own person. Don't let it consume you completely like it did him."

Luke looked hatefully down at the Jedi Master as he screamed, "You Lie!"

With that, Luke thrusted his lightsaber into the Man's heart as the Jedi Master fell to the ground.

At the same time, Luke turned to see his Father walking away from the now dead Twi'lek Jedi, "That was both of them," Vader replied.

Luke nodded as he reached out in the Force, "I can sense three more."

"The offspring of the one that you killed," Vader replied as he pointed towards the stairs to a nearby treehouse.

Luke wordlessly walked towards the treehouse as he approached the door where he sensed the three Force presences.

He entered the house, to see a women of around thirty five with three small girls all huddled around her in fear.

Luke coldly glared at them as he spoke, "Follow me."

The woman fearfully got up in tears as she followed Luke out of the room followed by the three girls.

* * *

As they came to the bottom of the stairs, Luke noticed one girl run towards her Father's corpse in tears.

At the same time, Luke noticed his Father standing over the corpse of one of the Rebel Troopers, "These men aren't Alliance soldiers Luke."

"What are they Father?"

"They are Starkiller's men," Vader replied.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded as he pointed towards the only soldier who's life had been spared.

Vader coldly approached the man as he spoke, "I have some questions for you."

The Man was silent as Vader spoke, "I want to know who Starkiller is and where he is from. What species is he? What Rank is he in the Jedi Order? What are his intentions?" Vader asked in anger.

Luke frowned, his Father had ranted about Starkiller many times. No one knew anything about who Starkiller was. The mysterious Jedi had been raiding various supply bases and ships throughout the unknown regions and no one was able to trace him.

He had also recovered several Jedi Survivors or had sent his mysterious troops to rescue the Jedi. There was no doubt in his mind that that had been the purpose of this particular team of troops. Vader glared at the Man noticing that he wasn't going to talk. In anger, he raised his hand and released a storm of lighting as the Man screamed.

Luke cringed, he hated watching his Father interrogate prisoners although he knew that there were times when it was necessary to use brutality to gain information.

As his Father tortured the man, It became evident in Luke's mind that the Trooper wasn't going to talk.

Luke at the same time, noticed His Father mind probing the Trooper.

After just moments, Luke noticed his Father kick the corpse in frustration.

"Is he gone?" Luke asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Vader replied in anger.

"Any leads?"

"No," Vader yelled in anger.

Vader glanced at the carnage around him before looking at the woman who was fearfully clinging to her three daughters, "Load them up on the shuttle."

"Yes Father," Luke replied.

Vader at the same time spoke, "No, Don't load them up."

Vader glared at the woman in anger, "What can you tell me about Starkiller?" Vader asked in anger.

The Woman was in tears as she spoke, "Please Lord Vader, I know nothing."

Vader glared at the woman and her three children. Luke frowned realizing just how angry his Father was.

Vader coldly glared at the woman before looking at Luke as he spoke, "Kill them."

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "Kill them?"

"Yes, kill them," Vader replied.

Luke looked at his Father in shock and disbelief, "Kill them?"

"I said Kill them, Kill them now !" Vader screamed in rage.

Luke nodded as he looked back at the woman who was now filled with tears as she hysterically cried out, "No, Please. Please don't kill us. Please, we don't know anything.

Luke slowly activated his Lightsaber as he stared coldly at the woman and her three daughters. It was in that moment when Luke realized something. What he was doing was wrong, What was he doing? He was about to murder a helpless woman and her three daughters when he called himself good. What he was doing was pure evil.

"You love your Father, But can you kill an innocent woman and three girls for him? Is it right?" A mysterious voice asked. Luke was shocked, someone had just spoken into his mind. He didn't know who, but after hearing the voice, he felt conviction. He also felt the light side of the Force.

He stared down at his Lightsaber blade before glancing at his Father who now had his lightsaber activated.

"If you are just going to stare at your blade like a fool, I will do it," Vader screamed.

Luke found himself shocked as he swung his blade towards his Father. He was in shock and disbelief as his red lightsaber crossed with his Father's.

"What in the Galaxy Luke?" Vader asked in anger.

"T-This isn't right Father. I-I can't do it. I-I love you but I can't kill a helpless woman for you or let you kill her."

Vader felt rage as he stormed towards his Son and attacked.

Luke was instantly forced to back peddle as his Father attacked him. He retreated realizing that he was outmatched against his Father's attack.

For several minutes, Luke struggled against his Father's rage as he spoke, "I raised you. I taught you, Everything I did was for you and this is how you repay me? You have failed me Son."

Luke shook his head, "I love you Father and you're right, I have failed you. I realize only now after killing that Jedi that the Darkness is not in the way. I cannot live in it. It is wrong, I only hope that you will one day return to the light."

At the same time, Luke sensed the shuttle lifting off behind him. Without a word, he used the Force and back flipped onto the extended boarding ramp as the shuttle flew away.

Vader stared at the shuttle that was carrying his Son away in complete anger as he pulled out his Comlink, "Captain Ozzel, send me a Shuttle my ship has been stolen."

"Shall we tractor beam it my Lord?"

"No, leave it to me. I will deal with it myself."

"As you wish my Lord, Your Shuttle will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Luke walked into the cockpit of the shuttle as he looked at the woman and spoke, "Let me take the controls, I will get us into Hyperspace. Once we are out of the system, I will have you drop me off in an escape pod. I know that you must hate me."

"You can say that, you made my daughters fatherless and you took away the love of my life," the woman coldly replied

Luke hung his head in shame as he spoke, "You will need money. I will give you most of my Credits. All I need is a few to get off of whatever planet I land on. I will survive just fine."

The woman nodded as she glanced at the Computer, "I am going to eject you into the Atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa. We will be there in three hours. Stay away from my daughters, I don't want you around them."

"I understand, I will leave the credits in the bunk room. Take them and use them after you ditch this ship. I would suggest taking it to a safer system than Nar Shaddaa since you are alone."

"I know, now get out of my sight. I may have saved you from your Father's wrath, but it was only because you spared us."

Luke nodded as he left the woman without another word.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke found himself inside of the tiny escape pod with his Travel bag as he was ejected into space. He immediately found himself floating towards the polluted surface of Nar Shaddaa. Luke immediately found himself realizing one thing, he was starting a new chapter of his life. He had just made a life altering decision, he only hoped that he had made the right decision.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, If you want this Story to be continued, Please let me know and I will try to have more up for you. As For Galen Marek, yes he wasn't found by Vader since Vader has had Luke since a few months Post ROTS. And yes, He will be making an appearance in this Story if I continue it. Thank you For reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

Nar Shaddaa:

Luke breathed in the polluted atmosphere as he walked through the streets of Nar Shaddaa. He looked around him at the various criminals that were roaming the streets in complete disgust. He knew how lawless the planet was based on what he had read in his studies. His Father had made sure that he had been well learned all of his life as well as well trained, something that Luke was grateful for although he wasn't a huge fan of history. The crime rate didn't concern the Former Sith though, He had plenty of confidence in his fighting skills. What he did need though, was a way off of the moon.

Luke quietly sat down as he started his meditation. Where should he go? He found himself thinking of his Mother, the Mother that he had never known. In many ways he wished that he had known her. His Father had talked of her often and he had also talked of her love and her compassion. Luke still hadn't read a ton about her although he knew that she was honored by many People throughout the Galaxy. What would she have said about the Dark Side? Would she have approved? What would would she have said to him about his life. How would she have wanted him to live his life had she lived?

There was one way for Luke to find these answers, that would be to visit his Mother's home planet and learn more about her. He knew that his Father also refused to step foot on the planet of Naboo. He would simply find a ship and head for Naboo and find his answers. It would also give him a place to lay low while he decided just what he was going to do with his life. He slowly got up as his Comlink started buzzing.

Luke looked down at his Comlink in shock and horror as something dawned upon him, his Father could easily be tracking him. In fact, there was no doubt in his mind that his Father was tracking him based on the fact that his Father was calling him. Luke wordlessly set the Comlink down as he turned and started to run through the streets and towards a nearby spaceport.

As Luke ran, he passed a Bar where he felt a strong Force Presence. However, Luke had no time to investigate. He had to get off of Nar Shaddaa and fast!

* * *

Within the Cantina that he passed stood a young underfed thirteen year old redheaded slave girl who was busy serving out drinks to the various scum bags that roamed the streets of Nar Shaddaa as her cruel Master watched her from the background with a critical eye for any mistakes. The Man was quick to beat her for even the smallest mistake.

The Girl had various welts on her back from his beatings and she was barely making it through the day from the lack of food. The only life that she had ever had was a life of abuse and slavery and it was the only life that she would ever have. Or, at least so she thought. She would soon learn that there was hope even when it appeared that there was none. However, her Savior would not be the Redeemed Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Luke found himself inside of a medium sized Hanger Bay with his travel bag in his hand as he noticed a motley crew of three Trandoshans and rough looking human thugs.

They were no doubt Smugglers or Slavers, but it didn't matter.

Luke immediately spoke, "Which one of you is the Captain?"

The largest of the three Trandoshans stepped forward as he looked Luke over for a moment in silence before speaking, "I am the Captain, what do you want Human."

"Transportation off of this planet, I am willing to pay you ten thousand credits," Luke stated.

"Let me see the money first Boy," The creature replied.

Luke quickly in response unzipped his travel bag as he spoke, "Do you want to count them?"

The Trandoshan looked into Luke's bag noticing several valid Credit Chips laying on top of several black outfits and nodded, "You have yourself a ship. Where to?"

"Naboo," Luke replied.

The Trandoshan nodded as he pointed towards a battered looking freighter that was within the docking bay, "We leave in ten minutes, be ready."

Luke nodded in silence as he walked towards the ship.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ship lifted off as Luke set his bag down in a nearby storage room. At the same time, Luke found himself looking around as he noticed several sets of binders and chains. To his shock, he realized that they were chains like the ones he had seen used by slavers in one of his fights alongside his Father when they had attacked a ship that contained a large group of slavers.

Luke shook his head as he walked towards the ship's lounge. He knew that without a doubt that the crew would try to make him into a piece of merchandise. They had no intention of taking him to Naboo. They would take his Money and sell him into the Slave trade on some lawless world. To bad, they had picked the wrong Man Luke thought with a smile as he sat down. Everything was still under his control and the unfortunate slavers would soon be learning that the hard way.

* * *

Just as the ship entered Hyperspace, he heard footsteps. He looked and noticed all six crew members entering the room with blasters. Luke noticed all of the men laughing as one of the human's spoke, "You will fetch a decent price boy, We are on our way towards Tattooine, The Hutts or someone will buy you. Then. We will never see you again."

Luke shook his head, "You picked the wrong kid to sell, because I am the last being that you will ever attempt to enslave or see in this life," Luke replied with a cocky smile.

"Now that is the most meaningless statement that I have ever heard," The Trandoshan replied.

Luke's eyes gleamed yellow in response as he raised his right hand and released a Stream of lighting upon the Trandoshan before activating his Red Lightsaber.

The five remaining crew members started firing their blasters as Luke advanced forward.

Luke quickly cut through the two Trandoshans that were on their Feet as he let loose a hard Force Push that sent the three Men flying against the bulkhead of the ship. He then raised his hand as he started to choke the lead Trandoshan.

As the creature's neck snapped, Luke turned towards the three remaining men who were staring at him in horror as one of them spoke, "What are you?"

Luke smiled, "I am Darth Vader's Son, but more importantly I am your doom."

"N-No, Please, we won't do anything. Please don't kill us."

Luke in response stepped forward as he decapitated the man before impaling another of the three thugs in the gut. He glanced at the last man with a smile as he slit the man's throat before turning and heading towards the Cockpit.

Luke easily took the Ship out of Hyperspace as he changed the course and set the course for Naboo. It was in a way perfect that he had ended up with the Slavers, there would be no witnesses and no evidence by the time that he was through and a few less people enslaved hopefully although he was disgusted with himself for touching the Dark Side a second time after swearing never to use it again.

"It will take time, but you will be redeemed Luke," the mysterious voice from Kashyyyk stated in Luke's mind.

Luke found himself shocked by the voice as he spoke, "Who are you?"

But there was no answer. Luke silently took the Ship into Hyperspace, knowing that he was now untraceable.

* * *

Darth Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle in silence as he reached out in the Force, there was no sign of Luke's presence although Luke's comlink was around two blocks away from his Docking Bay, no doubt Luke had left his Comlink in an effort to throw him off.

He would simply find the Comlink and destroy it. He couldn't have Luke's comlink falling into the wrong hands unless he wanted the risk of the Emperor learning of Luke's existence. He slipped his Hood over his head as he walked through the polluted streets of Nar Shaddaa. At the same time, he also found himself curious about the mysterious Force presence that he detected. He immediately realized that he wanted to investigate the source of the presence, something told him that it was worth his time.

The Dark Lord soon found his way to the alley where he found his Son's comlink. He immediately picked up the comlink and tucked it into his utility belt as he turned and walked down the street in silence. He focused on the unknown Force Presence as he found himself standing in front of a slimy battered down Cantina.

* * *

Vader walked into the slimy Cantina in silence as he sat down at the bar counter.

At the same time, he felt the very strong yet nervous Force presence approaching him.

Curiously, Vader looked to see a beautiful young redheaded girl of around thirteen approaching him from behind the counter. Vader immediately realized much to his shock that the girl was the bartender. She nervously looked at him and spoke, "Is there anything that I can get for you my Lord," asked the girl with a nervous bow.

Vader frowned as the girl looked at him, He noticed various bruises on her face and on her exposed arms. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl was in an abusive environment.

He looked at the girl and nodded, "One glass of Corellian Whiskey."

"At once my Lord," the girl replied.

The girl then left to fill his order.

She then returned with the glass of whiskey as Vader spoke, "Do your parents own this place?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't have any parents. I work here."

"What is your name?" Vader asked.

"Mara, Mara Jade."

Vader gasped in shock, "Mara Jade you say?"

Mara nodded as Vader took a sip of his whiskey, "How did you end up here? Your Father wouldn't have allowed you to work in such a place as this," stated Vader.

He remembered Master Jade all to well, a survivor of Order Sixty Six whom his Master had apparently killed eleven years before.

Mara shivered as she looked behind her at her angry Master. For all of her life, she had been nothing more than a Slave. The only life that she had ever known was abuse and slavery. She had vague memories of her Father from her early childhood but nothing more than images.

Her first owner, A businesswoman had beaten her constantly for mistakes before selling her to Marac, the dreadful Cantina owner whom had owned her now since she was six.

Marac had beaten her many times and, in the last few days had talked of selling her to the Hutts or even of selling her as a pleasure slave stating that he would make a hefty profit for a girl as broken and as pure as her. She did know that a life of being exploited by men would be far worse then Marac and his abuse which she still feared. She still knew that she would take his beatings over being exploited like many girls her age.

Mara shivered as she looked back at Vader, "I-I have to get back to work My Lord."

Vader reached out in the Force as he sensed the young Girl's fear. There was no doubt that she was scared of something, but whatever it was it wasn't him.

He looked at the middle aged man in the back of the bar whom was glaring coldly at Mara.

The moment that she was within striking distance, Vader saw the man reach forward and slap Mara's cheek as he threw her to the ground.

"You cannot be disturbing our customers girl!" The Man screamed.

Vader cringed in disgust as Mara spoke in tears, "P-Please, He was talking to me, I was just answering his questions."

"No dinner tonight, If you keep this up I will be selling you to the first group of slavers that I see walking into this Cantina."

Vader had heard enough, Mara was a slave. He had seen it many times as a child. He knew the look in Mara's eyes. It was the look that he had seen in thousands of enslaved children.

Vader immediately stood up as he threw his glass across the room in rage.

The glass, hit the man straight in the cheek as Vader spoke, "You lay one more hand on her and you will lose it," stated Vader as he jumped over the bar counter.

The slimy Man immediately backed away as Vader spoke, "She is a slave isn't she?"

"No she isn't. She works here."

Vader smirked, "How many times have I heard that lie Marac? I hate being lied to, I just heard you talk about selling her to slavers. I have good ears."

Vader then looked down at Mara and spoke, "Go ahead and tell me the truth Mara."

Mara shivered as she looked over at her Master whom was giving her the warning look.

Vader smirked, "He has no power over you Mara. If you tell me the truth I will kill him and, you will be free. A dead Man can't hurt you can he?"

Marac gasped in horror as Mara spoke, "Yes, I have been a slave for all of my life. Marac has owned me since I was six and he has beaten me many times over the years."

"How old are you now?" Vader asked.

"Thirteen," Mara replied.

"And before then?" Vader asked.

"This rich lady owned me but she sold me because I broke something and Marac wanted a cheap slave to work in the bar so he bought me and beat me to the point that I obeyed him out of fear."

Vader glared at Marac as he spoke, "I hate men like you more than anything. I grew up around scum like you all of my life."

"P-Please Lord Vader, don't kill me."

"That's what they all say in the end," stated Vader as he released a stream of Force lighting upon the slimy man before making a fist with his Mechanical Hand.

Within moments, Mara heard a horrific snap as Marac fell to the ground dead.

Vader then, looked down at Mara whom was looking at him in fear as he spoke, "You're free Young One."

"T-Thank you," Mara replied as she knelt down before the Dark Lord.

Vader smiled, "So do you remember your Father?"

"Barely, I think that I was two when he died."

Vader nodded, "He was a good Man and, a good Jedi."

Mara looked at Vader in shock, "You knew him?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

"He was a Jedi?" asked Mara in shock.

"He was, and he was one of the few that I still respect after fifteen years of hunting down the Jedi that betrayed the Republic. I want to give you an offer Mara."

"An offer?" asked Mara.

"Come with me, You will never see this bar again, I will train you and teach you the ways of the Force. Then you will serve me and, you will have a far better life than any that you could ever ask for on this planet. There is nothing here for you, there is only abuse and slavery. Will you join me?"

Mara nodded as she got up, "I will join you."

Vader smiled, "Good, Your life will never be the same. I will help you become something more than the Slave that you have been for all of your life. In fact, You are no longer a slave."

At the same time, Vader saw a pure light of hope flow into Mara's green eyes.

He knew that hope and feeling, It was the feeling of feeling like a person for the first time in your life.

It was what he had felt at age nine.

* * *

Flashback: Twenty Eight years before.

"He has been freed," stated Qui-Gon Jinn.

"What?" asked Anakin in shock.

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin with a smile, "You're no longer a Slave."

End of Flashback:

* * *

Vader then spoke, "Go ahead and pack your things. I am going to neutralize your transmitter. Where is it?"

"He kept it in his office."

Vader nodded in silence as he walked into the back of the Cantina where he easily found the office.

It wasn't long before he had the controls to Mara's transmitter in his hands. He easily deactivated the transmitter.

At the same time, he turned around to see Mara staring at him from the doorway of the office.

"Do you have your belongings?" Vader asked.

"I really don't have anything besides what I am wearing," Mara stated.

Vader nodded in silence, "I was luckier than others I guess."

"W-What do you mean?" Mara asked.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I know how you feel and how you have felt for your entire life Mara."

"Y-You have no idea," Mara stated as tears came into her eyes.

Vader shook his head, "I know how you feel because, I was born a slave."

Mara looked at the Dark Lord in shock, "Y-You were born a slave?"

Vader nodded, "I was abused just as much as you. I know the feeling."

Vader in a way felt guilty about what he was doing, but with Luke betraying him Mara could prove to be a great Asset and perhaps he would find a good future for the girl once he had Luke at his side, but for now she would be trained to become one of his agents.

"I will care for you. I will make you feel like you are something or somebody. Let the title of Slave remain in this bar."

Mara smiled at Vader in response as he motioned for her to follow him out of the bar.

Vader at the same time looked Mara over one more time noticing the torn up shirt that she wore. It had holes all over it and no sleeves and she had a simple skirt that was above her knees that was almost in shreds and further more the girl only had sandals.

He was certainly going to have to get the girl some clothes and some belongings. He looked back at the bar before looking back at Mara, "I will have to get you some new clothes."

Mara's face lightened up as she spoke, "Me?"

"Yes, when was the last time that you had new clothes?"

"I got this skirt and this shirt when I was ten. It is all that I have had for three years."

Vader shook his head in disgust, "You will have your own clothes and your own weapons. I am going to school you and train you in the arts of combat and espionage," Vader stated.

"You think that I am that special?" Mara asked in shock.

"You are that special," Vader replied with a smile at the Former Slave.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up as soon as I can, most likely after the weekend. Yes, Mara is a Slave in this AU. She was never captured by Palpatine therefore Vader will be raising her and they will have a Father/ Daughter like relationship. Please let me know how you liked this Chapter. Yes, Luke is redeemed although he still does struggle with the Darkness. It isn't something that goes away over night. Anyway, that is it for now.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Naboo:

Luke easily brought the Slaver's ship into the atmosphere of Naboo undetected, he easily landed the ship in the middle of a swamp that was deep within the forests outside of Theed. He easily set several charges throughout the ship along with some oil that he had found in the Ship's hold before taking his Travel bag and sneaking off of the ship.

As Luke trudged through the Forrest and towards the city, he thought over the past few days of his life. Running from his Father had been the hardest thing that he had ever done. But, he had to do it. He knew that he had to do it for both himself and his Father. For all he knew it could save his Father's life. Perhaps, his Father would see the error in his ways and turn it around.

Luke knew one thing, he loved his Father but, he knew that he couldn't become a Sith or be like him. He had to be his own person.

* * *

An hour later, Luke entered the city of Theed clad in his dark robe with his hood raised in an effort to conceal his appearance.

As Luke walked on the sidewalks alongside the streets of the beautiful city, he noticed a simple kiosk that was selling bundles of flowers.

Luke had never visited a grave, but based on a few of the books that he had read and a few holofilms that he had seen, he knew that it was appropriate to take flowers to his Mother's grave although he had never known her. Silently, Luke walked towards the stand while making sure that his dark hood concealed his face. He immediately payed the woman with a Valid Credit Chip before taking the flowers.

Luke then spoke, "Do you know where the Cemetery is?"

"On the other side of the city," The woman kindly replied.

Luke nodded, he would simply take an air taxi to the other side of the city in an effort to avoid being noticed.

Luke immediately started to scan the streets for an available taxi.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking, he finally found an available driver parked on the side of the street.

He approached the driver and spoke, "Can you take me to the Cemetery?"

The Driver, A middle aged man gave Luke a smile, "Sure thing kid, hop on in."

Luke nodded as he climbed into the speeder.

The Man then, drove him towards the Cemetery as he thought of his Mother in silence. If only she had lived, had she lived, his Father would have changed.

Luke only hoped that there would be a day when he would be able to make peace with his Father. He knew that his Father loved, and he still loved his Father. He just couldn't become what his Father was.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke paid the Taxi driver as he left the Taxi and, headed towards the Cemetery in silence.

Luke found his way towards his Mother's Mausoleum easily. It was one of the largest Mausoleums in the Cemetery.

As he approached the door, he noticed a sign,

ONLY IMMEDIATE FAMILY OR MEMBERS OF HER MAJESTY'S ROYAL STAFF MAY ENTER HER TOMB. ALL OTHER BEINGS MAY ONLY ENTER IF THEY ARE IN THE COMPANY OF AN IMMEDIATE FAMILY MEMBER.

Luke sighed, I am her Son. Of course I am allowed, he thought in silence as he entered the Mausoleum.

Luke then, entered the Mausoleum in silence as he walked through the dimly lit room.

He approached his Mother's grave in silence. He slowly removed his hood as he scanned the room noticing various images of his Mother that showed her life and glorified her greatness in the form of paintings.

* * *

Moments later, Luke knelt down in front of his Mother's grave as he laid down the bundle of flowers, "I am sorry if I have made you feel ashamed of me Mom. I am not the Son that I should be. Please forgive me. I won't let Dad influence me ever again. I will use your reasoning and be what I am supposed to be instead of the Monster that I almost became."

At that moment, Luke felt a warning in the Force.

He turned around to see an elderly couple staring at him in shock and disbelief.

Luke calmly stood up as he noticed that the couple had a bundle of flowers for the grave.

He frowned, "Sorry, I will see my way out."

The husband stood in Luke's path as he spoke, "Who are you?"

Luke frowned, "It doesn't matter."

"It does when someone walks into our daughter's tomb clad in all black robes with a travel bag that has Force knows what, and all alone without any permission."

Luke gasped in shock as he realized that he was talking to his Grandparents.

He realized one thing, he was exhausted from the last day that he had spent evading his Father. What He needed was rest and help.

If he could trust anyone, he could trust his Mother's family if they believed him.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Recognition flashed upon the faces of both his Grandmother and Grandfather as his Grandmother took a closer look at Luke, "He looks just like Skywalker Ruwee, he is just way smaller."

The woman smiled, "My name is Jobal and this is my husband Ruwee. We met your Father many years ago."

"I know," Luke replied.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "There is so much that you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ruwee asked.

Luke pointed towards his Mother's grave, "I-I don't know how to tell you this but, S-She was my Mother."

Ruwee and Jobal exchanged glances of shock as they looked Luke over a second time, "Why are you saying this?" Jobal asked.

"Why didn't we have you in our lives before now?" Ruwee asked.

"It is very complicated, I can sense that you are both skeptical of my claim. I can tell you right now that I am willing to have a DNA test if you want to go to the Med Center. I just don't want anyone to know my name."

Jobal wasn't listening as she stared at Padme's grave in silence.

It was as though she was in deep thought as she turned towards her husband, "Ruwee, I remember how my Mother never gave us the chance to touch her body until after the funeral. After Padme's burial and until the day that she died, It always seemed like she was feeling guilty about something. Maybe Padme had the baby."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" asked Ruwee in anger.

"Because Palpatine would kill me if he found me," Luke replied.

Ruwee frowned as Luke spoke, "There is a lot that you don't know."

"Well, if you are so eager to tell me the truth, come with us. Let's get your blood tested," Ruwee stated.

Luke nodded as he watched his Grandmother lay her flowers down next to his, "I hope that he is telling the truth Padme, we miss you so much."

Luke then followed his Grandparents towards their speeder while his Grandfather pulled out a Comlink. He stepped away from Luke and Jobal as he made a call

Ruwee then turned towards Luke and spoke, "I have a friend at the Med lab, he is going to have us tested in private right now."

Luke nodded as he climbed into the back seat of the Speeder while his Grandfather drove him.

* * *

A short time later, the three of them arrived at the nearby Med Center.

Luke was then led into a small room where he saw a kind looking middle aged man waiting for him.

The Man then spoke, "What is the nature of this test Ruwee?"

"Between me and you Ray, this boy claims that he is Padme's son. I want proof."

"I will need the boy's blood and a sample from either you or your wife."

"I will do it," Stated Ruwee.

The Man nodded as he pulled out two blood vials before turning towards two Med droids, "Go ahead and collect a sample from the two gentlemen."

The Droids followed the Man's orders and, moments later the man placed the vials into a nearby terminal as the computer started to read the data.

At that moment, a screen activated as Luke saw his DNA being compared to Ruwee.

Ray then spoke, "According to the test, you and the boy are both related Ruwee. Most likely, you are the boy's Maternal Grandfather."

Ruwee looked at Luke in shock as Jobal passionately hugged her grandson.

Luke smiled as he returned the hug.

Ruwee then spoke, "I always wanted a grandson. Looks like I finally have one. Please don't leave any evidence of this test Ray."

"I won't. If the Emperor saw this boy's blood, I hate to think what would happen."

"What do you mean?" Jobal asked.

"I am the only one in this lab that is old enough to remember what Midiclorians are. But, I can tell you that I have never seen a Midiclorian count that is as high as his. His Father must have been one hell of a Jedi."

Luke glared at the Doctor as he spoke, "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Luke nodded in silence not wanting to use violence to insure the Man's secrecy in the presence of his grandparents.

* * *

As Luke walked out of the lab with his Grandparents Ruwee spoke, "I just wish that Padme would have told us about her and your Father."

Luke nodded as he walked alongside his Grandfather.

Ruwee at the same time smiled, "If you don't mind, we are taking you home. You look like you could use a good rest and a good meal."

"Thank you, but I can't stay forever," Luke replied.

"W-Why," Jobal asked.

"Because my Father is looking for me. I am on the run."

Jobal frowned, "Anakin?"

Luke sighed, "There is more, It won't be easy to tell you but I will have to."

"Just tell me when you're ready," Ruwee stated.

Ruwee at the same time found himself frowning, it didn't make sense for Luke to be dressed in pure black robes and running from his Jedi Father. What was going on? Why wasn't he hiding from the Emperor with his Father? Ruwee asked himself.

Ruwee looked at Luke as he silently climbed into the speeder.

Ruwee said nothing as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove his family through the city.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke found himself looking at the small village that his Grandparents lived in. They soon pulled up in front of a beautiful house as Jobal spoke, "We have plenty of room since it is just us. Your Aunt Sola usually comes to visit at least twice a week."

"Isn't her daughter the current Senator of Naboo?"

Jobal nodded, "She is. You will most likely get to meet her since she will be home in another week."

Luke nodded as he followed his Grandmother into house. Jobal soon led her grandson towards a clean bedroom that was on the second level of her house.

She smiled as she opened the door, "You can sleep here. I will be right back."

Luke smiled, "Thank you."

"Do you have a Holoimage of your Mother by any chance?"

Luke shook his head, "I had one that my Father gave me, but I kind of lost it when I left."

"What exactly is going on between the two of you?" Jobal asked.

Luke shook his head, "You better have Granddad come in. He needs to hear everything too."

Jobal nodded as Luke spoke, "I am going to shower first if that is alright then I will tell you everything."

"That sounds reasonable," Jobal replied.

Luke then, immediately removed his cloak before he pulled his tunic off of his body. He l

Luke then headed into the refresher that was across the hallway after removing his utility belt. He carried an extra set of clothes as he knew that he was overdue for a change of clothes.

* * *

Jobal entered her Grandson's room with a few extra towels and a water pitcher.

She glanced at Luke's bed and found herself suspicious when she noticed that the belt was military grade. Not only that, it looked like a belt that an Imperial would wear. She sighed as she picked up the belt and, removed Luke's lightsaber. She walked out of the room as she approached her husband, "Luke wants to talk to us about what happened to Padme and what is going onto his Father. He is showering right now."

"Where did you get the lightsaber?" Ruwee asked.

Jobal frowned, "It was on his belt."

"Let me see it," Ruwee stated.

Jobal nodded as she spoke, "He says that he wants to talk to you about his Father and his Mother. He says that there is something that we both need to know.

Ruwee nodded as he activated the lightsaber.

Ruwee gasped in shock and horror as Jobal looked at her husband with a nervous look, "What is wrong dear?"

"Look at the lightsaber blade."

"It's red, What's wrong with that?" Jobal asked.

"You know how I am about history and how well learned I am Jobal, do you not?"

"Of course Ruwee. You know that I don't have your brains."

Ruwee nodded as he spoke, "This is not a Jedi weapon Jobal."

"What do you mean Ruwee? No one else carries a lightsaber besides the Jedi."

"The Sith do," Ruwee grimly stated.

"Y-You're saying that that is..."

Jobal's words trailed off as Ruwee spoke, "Yes, this lightsaber is a Sith Lightsaber. Only the Sith use Red blades."

"But Palpatine and Vader are the only Sith Lords alive," Jobal replied.

"That we know of," Ruwee countered.

Jobal shivered, "Why would our Grandson be a Sith Lord?"

"I don't know but, something tells me that he is keeping something from us. I have been feeling like that since we met him in Padme's tomb. I am going to talk to to him. You can go ahead and come along. Just be careful, Sith are very unpredictable."

Jobal nodded in response.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader led Mara into the chambers that he had shared with Luke for fifteen years as he spoke, "This will be your new home for now on. Eventually, I will have you moved to my flagship, The Executor but for now, you will remain here."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Vader then showed Mara towards the room that had once been Luke's as he spoke, "This will be your Room."

Mara looked at the bed in shock and disbelief, it was nothing like the little cot that she had had as a slave. In fact, it looked fairly comfortable.

Vader then spoke, "Tomorrow, we will begin your training. You will be trained in the ways of the Force and in a few years, you should be a perfect agent for my service."

Mara nodded as she looked at her new Master with gratitude, he had freed her from her life of abuse and, he had killed her abusive Master. She owed him her life.

Mara at the same time glanced at several of the holoimages. She noticed a young Boy of around fifteen standing alongside her Master. She looked at her new Master and spoke, "Master who is he?"

Vader shook his head, "He is my Son. This was once his bedroom. He left not long ago after he betrayed me. I haven't seen him since."

Mara looked at the boy in the Holoimage as she realized that he was the most handsome boy that she had ever seen. There was something about his blue eyes and his blonde hair that instantly attracted her.

She had never had any boyfriend or any friends in her life. All she had ever had was a life of drudgery. However, just by looking at the image she found herself imagining a life of being in love with the boy that she was staring at. She imagined herself becoming his wife and the mother of his child.

Mara sighed, that was something that would probably never happen. No boy would want a nobody like her and it wasn't like she was anything special. She was just a freed slave and nothing more, the boy that she was staring at would probably find a girl that was much prettier than her.

Little did Mara know that she was far more lovely than she gave herself credit for.

At that moment, she saw Vader enter the room as he laid down a set of new clothes, "You can have these after you shower. I am going to give you some Holonet access so that you can order some better clothing. I will also get your boot size once you are out of the shower."

Mara nodded as Vader left her.

* * *

After showering, Mara dressed in the standard Imperial uniform that she had been given before entering the living room to see Vader waiting for her.

She smiled as Vader spoke, "You look better now."

"Thank you Master."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "So, I have a few pairs of boots that I brought up from the store room. Take whatever pair fits."

Mara nodded as she headed for the boxes of military grade boots.

After a few minutes, she finally had a pair that suited her.

Vader then spoke, "Follow me, I can imagine that you're hungry."

"Is there food?" Mara asked.

"I just had something cooked. It is already set up for you Mara," Vader replied.

Mara nodded as she followed her Master into the kitchen where she noticed two plates of food. She immediately sat down with her new Master as she spoke, "Master?"

"Yes?" Vader asked.

"What is your Son like?" Mara asked.

Vader smiled as he spoke, "He is a lot like me. He is Strong in the Force. He is a good pilot. He is a good fighter and he is, was very loyal to me."

Mara nodded in response as she took a bite of her dinner. Vader at the same time spoke, "I ordered several bodysuits in your size for you. Once your training progresses, I will provide you with a regular allowance so that you can get whatever you want or need."

"Ok Master, I owe you my life for freeing me. I have nothing and no one. I swear to you on my life and on my dead Father's honor that my loyalty is to you for life."

Vader nodded as he thought of Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had freed him from Slavery. Had Qui-Gon lived, he too would have made such an oath.

He glanced at Mara and spoke, "I know the feeling of loyalty that you feel towards the Man that freed you from slavery. After thirty years, I can still see and hear the man that freed me."

"Did you swear your life to him too?" Mara asked.

Vader shook his head, "He died not long after the day that he freed me, he was killed."

"Oh," Mara replied.

Vader nodded as Mara spoke, "Was he a Jedi?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

Vader then spoke, "Be ready for your training tomorrow morning. Make sure that you get plenty of rest."

"Yes Master," Mara respectfully replied.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. I will have more up soon, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Naboo:

Luke had just finished dressing, when he sensed his Grandfather entering the room. It was in that moment that He realized that his Lightsaber was missing.

He instantly noticed a frown on his Grandfather's face as he spoke, "Is there something wrong Granddad?" Luke asked.

Ruwee nodded as he held up his missing Lightsaber, "How the hell did you end up with a Sith Lightsaber?"

Luke gasped in shock, "How did you know?"

"I am a professor Luke, I have studied ancient history for over fifty years since well before Palpatine came to power and started screening everything. I know all about the Sith."

Luke frowned as he spoke, "What do you know about Darth Vader?"

"Only what I hear. I don't know the man personally although, I have heard rumors that he is the Man that killed your Mother. I do know that he is evil. All of the Sith are evil," Ruwee replied.

Luke nodded as another question came to mind, "What do you know about my Father's disappearance?"

At that moment, Jobal entered the room as Ruwee spoke, "I would just assume that he survived the purges or fought his way off of Coruscant when the Clones attacked the Temple. I really don't know how he ended up with you, but I would like for you to explain it to me. What do these questions have to do with your Red lightsaber?" Ruwee asked.

Luke frowned, "Have you ever gotten a glimpse of what Vader looks like under his hood?"

"No, and I don't know anyone that has," Ruwee replied in frustration.

"I know who is under that hood, I have seen that face for as long as I can remember."

Ruwee looked Luke in the eye as something dawned upon him, "Y-You mean that your Father is Darth Vader?"

Luke grimly nodded as Jobal spoke, "That is impossible. There is no way that that lovely man that I met twenty years ago could be that Monster."

"He is. Why would I have left him if he was that same lovely man from twenty years ago?" Luke asked.

Ruwee looked at his Grandson in shock, "He trained you?"

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Do you want to know the exact truth?"

"My daughter, What happened to her? I have been wondering for fifteen years what exactly happened to my little girl. My soul prayer has been that I would know before the day of my death. Please tell me what happened to her," Ruwee pleaded.

Luke grimly stared at his Grandfather as he spoke, "This is what I know, and I could be wrong but this is what I think happened. Do you want to hear it?"

Ruwee was silent in response, Luke breathed in deeply as he prepared to tell his Father the darkest story that he had ever heard, the story of his Father's fall and his Mother's death.

"From what I know, My Mom gave birth to me and she died shortly after. Most likely, she died immediately after my birth. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi then took me to Tattooine."

"Tattooine?" Jobal asked in shock.

Luke nodded, "My Father's family still lived there at the time and, he knew that he would never go back to that planet if he could help it."

"You say at the time?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes, A few months after my arrival, my Aunt and Uncle were killed by Sandpeople. I don't know how or why, but I do know that I somehow survived the attack. After that, I was sent to an orphanage in Mos Eisely."

"An Orphanage?" Ruwee and Jobal asked in shock.

"And at that point I was probably only a few months old. Shortly after that, My Father crash landed on Tattooine in his starfighter after a dogfight with a group of Jedi survivors. He sensed my presence on the planet, so he decided to search for me. The moment that he heard my name, he knew who I was. He paid off the orphanage and he took me with him back to his ship, and I was there until two days ago."

Ruwee looked at his grandson in shock, "And you know this how?"

"My Dad told me. He always taught me that the Jedi stole me because of how evil they are. He said that Kenobi did it for revenge, but now I am wondering if that is true or not."

"Based on who Vader is, I would say that should be an indicator of what the truth is."

"I agree," Luke replied.

"Why did you leave him if you have been trained to be evil all of this time?" Jobal asked.

"I always thought that I was on the right side. That is until two days ago when word reached us of a Jedi presence on Kashyyyk. I have been trained in multiple combat techniques since the day that I was old enough to walk, so when he heard about the Jedi Presence he asked me to go down to the planet with him."

Luke paused as he spoke, "I've always have enjoyed a good battle, so I was excited. I was also taught to hate Jedi all of my life, and I have wanted Jedi blood all of my life. I was bloodthirsty and I was anxious to make my first Jedi kill," Luke replied.

"Did you kill the Jedi?" Ruwee asked uneasily.

Luke grimly nodded as he spoke, "His last words will stay with me for life. No one that I have killed has ever left an impact on me like the impact that he left on me."

"What were they?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"Just as I stabbed him, he looked at me and it wasn't in fear. The look was a look of pity. He then said this to me, Your Father raised you in the Darkness Boy, but you have a choice. You can choose to live in the light if you become your own person."

Luke had a tear in his eye as he continued the tale, "My Dad was always loving to me. He always cared. We always had a good relationship until that day. You see, That Jedi had a wife and three kids. He told me to kill them, but I couldn't do it. I have killed many times. I have fought against Rebel Alliance troops and I have assassinated some very influential people, but I couldn't kill a widow and three children."

"So what happened?" Ruwee asked.

"My Father and I fought. I had to retreat, there is no such thing as standing up to him. I escaped with the family and parted ways with them. I landed on Nar Shaddaa, and I made my way off by seeking transport from six slavers whom I ended up slaughtering."

Luke at the same time noticed the look of horror on his Grandfather's face as he looked over at his Grandmother who was in tears as she spoke, "What did Padme see in him?"

"I-I think it was the love that he had. In his best moments, he is the most loving Father that you could ever imagine. I still love him, I just want him to change."

Ruwee nodded not wishing to tell his Grandson that it was rare that a Sith Lord changed. He handed Luke his lightsaber as he spoke, "You just stay here for as long as you want."

Luke smiled, "Thank you."

Ruwee smiled at his Grandson in response as Jobal spoke, "Come on Ruwee, let's give this boy some time to sleep, he looks exhausted."

Luke nodded, "I haven't slept in over twenty hours."

"Then get some sleep, we will be here when you wake up," Ruwee replied.

Ruwee then followed his wife out of the room in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Luke awoke and slowly climbed out of his bed.

He slipped on a simple sleeveless shirt and one of his many pairs of black pants before walking into the hallway.

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Ruwee entering the living room, "Feel like some fresh morning air?"

"Certainly, I am just glad that I was able to sleep."

Ruwee nodded as he motioned for Luke to follow him into the kitchen.

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, Ruwee spoke, "Go ahead and take a plate. We can eat breakfast on the Patio."

Luke immediately picked up a plate of eggs as he followed his Grandfather onto the patio that overlooked a large lawn along with a large beautiful garden.

"That Garden is beautiful."

Ruwee smiled, "At my age there is not much else to do besides take care of plants."

Luke nodded as his Grandmother stepped onto the patio.

"So are you going to stay with us?" Jobal asked.

Luke nodded, "For now this place is as safe as any and I doubt that my Father would come here. I will stay here for at least a year but I can't say that I can stay much longer after that."

"Do you think that he can actually find you?" Ruwee asked.

"Oh, he is already looking. It will be a matter of time. I just will have to keep training and preparing so that I am ready to fight him if necessary."

"You don't plan on killing him do you?" Jobal asked.

Luke shook his head, "I can't kill my own Father. I mean he does want me to."

"He wants you to kill him?" Jobal asked in horror.

"It is Sith Tradition for the Apprentice to murder their Master and it has been since the Battle of Ruusan."

"Do you know anything about how the Sith survived that battle anyway? I mean I am a professor so I am merely curious since I have studied most Historical accounts of the Sith Wars that are available."

Luke frowned, he knew the Sith History all to well. He looked at his Grandfather and spoke, "Do you know anything about a Sith Lord being killed after the Battle of Ruusan?"

"Why yes, I remember hearing about Lord Farfalla being slain by a Sith, but they killed that one On Ambria. I even saw the place where his corpse was found."

Luke shook his head, "That is what the Jedi believed to have happened. The truth is that that corpse was a total nobody. Darth Bane and his Apprentice, Darth Zannah had in truth survived that attack and they escaped easily."

"Darth Bane you say? I have never heard of him," Ruwee replied.

"Not surprising, he stood apart from the Brotherhood of Darkness. He believed that there should only be two Sith at a time, No more no less, a Master and an Apprentice."

"That is what your Palpatine and your Father are though," stated Jobal.

"Yes, but my Father plans to kill Palpatine and have me be his Apprentice which I have been for fifteen years. His plan is for me to then kill him and become Emperor. I mean, I am a Sith Apprentice or was a Sith Apprentice. I want nothing to do with them now."

"So all of this time there were two at a time?" Ruwee asked.

Luke nodded, "Starting with Bane and Zannah. She killed him and then continued the tradition down to Hego Damask and Emperor Palpatine."

"Damask was a Sith?" Ruwee and Jobal both asked in shock and disbelief.

"He was Darth Plagueis, yes he was Palpatine's Master."

"My understanding was that his breath mask failed, you are saying that he was killed by Palpatine?" Ruwee asked.

"If Sith are involved, there are no accidents," Luke replied.

"I guess not," Ruwee replied.

Ruwee then spoke, "If you don't mind, I want you to step into my office so that I can document all of this for the day that Palpatine is dead, that is if you don't mind. I mean all of what you are saying is history."

"Let's get it over with after breakfast," Luke replied.

Jobal smiled, "That is a good idea, if you don't mind, your Aunt Sola will be coming over tomorrow. We will tell her about everything when she arrives."

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Mara Jade had just finished showering and dressing when she saw her Master standing right before her.

Vader calmly spoke, "Breakfast is waiting for both of us."

Mara shook her head, "Forgive me Master, I could have cooked it for you."

Vader shook his head, "You are no longer a slave Mara, stop acting like one."

Mara frowned, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know how to behave after being freed. I mean, I owe you my life. I probably would ended up becoming a pleasure slave or a prostitute if it wasn't for you freeing me. I owe you a life debt of loyalty and servitude since you have freed me."

"If you plan to serve me, you better not overwork yourself and you better eat the food that I provide you with because you will be exhausted and overworked by the end of the day after our training sessions."

Mara nodded as she followed her Master into the nearby kitchen. She noticed two plates of food, more food than anyone had offered her in her life. Vader motioned for her to sit as he spoke, "Go ahead and eat."

Mara obediently sat down as Vader sat down, "Thank you Master."

Vader said nothing in response as he ate.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mara had finished her breakfast as she looked at the fruit bowl in the center of the table. She noticed several large Corellian apples. She had rarely been allowed apples back on Nar Shaddaa and the times that she had stolen apples from Marac had resulted in severe beatings and often no food for a day or two. But her mouth was starting to water at the sight of the fresh apples.

Vader glanced at Mara and read her thoughts as he spoke, "Go ahead and have an apple, no one is going to beat you for wanting a piece of fruit here."

Mara looked at her Master, feeling grateful to him for his generosity as she spoke, "Thank you Master."

"I remember how it was as a slave. You could never take anything unless you wanted to anger your owner. At least my last one did allow us to have whatever we wanted in terms of food as long as it wasn't expensive."

"Did he allow apples?" Mara asked.

Vader smiled, "He did, whenever they were available in the Market we were allowed to have them."

"So he wasn't as bad of a Master then?"

"No, but the Owner that we had before him was worse, she was a Hutt."

Mara shivered, "That was my biggest nightmare, becoming a Hutt's slave."

"It is horrifying, they toss you to their pit beasts if you do something the wrong way. I saw to many go down into her pit while I was a slave. I may have been a tiny child but I still can see that Palace vividly, I watched my Mother get raped to many times and I still have flashbacks from it. It was a hell hold for me."

"That sounds horrible, is your Mother free now?"

"She was freed, but she is dead now."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Mara replied.

Vader said nothing in response as he spoke, "Are you ready to start?"

"Yes, I mean my stomach is settled enough."

"Good, Today we will start with a run and I will teach you how to use the Force. Tomorrow, you will start some schooling."

"I know how to read," Mara replied.

"Barely, you still could stand to learn. Now come, we will run in the training room."

Mara silently followed the Sith Lord to the large training room and started to jog with him through the large Gym.

* * *

After around fifteen minutes, Mara was struggling to breathe as Vader motioned for her to stop, "That is enough for now."

Mara nodded as Vader pulled out his lightsaber, "This is a Lightsaber, the Ancient weapon of the Sith and Jedi. We will begin today by teaching you how to deflect blasterfire and some basic dueling techniques. Eventually, I will have you building your own," Vader added.

Vader then activated the blade as a small remote started to hover above him. Instantly, the droid started to fire several shots, which Vader easily deflected.

"You can see them, but I want you to focus on using your feelings. Let the energy flow through you and feel the Force around you. Soon, it will be something that you will do without thinking," Vader stated as he handed his lightsaber to his Apprentice.

Mara immediately activated the lightsaber as a shot was fired. She moved her lightsaber into the path of the shot and it was instantly deflected. Another shot was fired and the thirteen year old easily deflected it.

At the same time, Mara was taken off guard as a shot was fired which hit her thigh sending a sting of pain into her body.

"Concentrate and anticipate my Young Apprentice."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Vader smiled, he would build Mara up and she would be of great use to him. In the end however, he hoped that he would be able to find a safe avenue in terms of disposing of her. He didn't want to kill the young girl. Perhaps, he could give her a simple life and Credits to keep her quiet once he had Luke back at his side. If not, he would simply have to eliminate her. However, he hoped that she would willingly take his first offer.

Perhaps she would find love and be drawn into a normal life. Or maybe she would settle for a lesser position in the Empire. At the same time, Vader had a thought come into his mind, Palpatine had specially trained Assassins called Hands. Perhaps Mara could be Vader's Hand, Vader however wouldn't exploit Mara like Palpatine had his own agents.

Mara would know how far was to far or how much was to much. Above all, Vader would never have the girl do something that he wouldn't do himself. If Vader did keep Mara in such a position, The two of them could have a true relationship. Mara would look to him as a Father and he would treat her like his Daughter. Once he was gone, She would hopefully remain loyal to Luke. Vader smiled, that was his solution, he would raise Mara as though she was his own flesh and blood.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

To Readers:

I don't know your lives or what you have going on or your personal situations or whatever. I do know this, you took the time to read the last few chapters of this story, Thank you for doing that. Whenever I take the time to write a Chapter, it is nice to get a little bit of feedback, via reviews. Whenever I read someone's work that I find good or worthwhile on this sight, I always try to review if I can. For the last Chapter, I got only two reviews, Thank you KnightOfHolyLight and DVNIKKI. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I do take the time to write this for you and it would be nice to get a few reviews per chapter. If you miss a day of reviewing that is fine. I won't get mad at KnightOfHolyLight or DVNIKKI For missing a chapter. For all I know they could have had a long day of work or a long day of classes or both and the same could be for you. However, If you can, please do let me know if you like this Fic or not. if you Don't that is cool and if enough people ask me to stop writing it, I might go and write something else. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this Chapter and thank you for being understanding and for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Naboo: One Day Later:

Luke had gone through his second day of living with his Grandparents, with a morning run followed by two hours of vigorous lightsaber training, with skill and stamina that shocked his grandparents. He also did over seventy push ups and around around fifty pull ups.

After his two hours of training, he sat down to eat as his Grandfather spoke, "How can you do all of that?"

"I've been living like this all of my life. Every morning, my Dad would wake me and tell me to do a run and then I would do a hundred push ups or so."

"That was exactly seventy five that you just did," Jobal stated.

Luke smiled at his grandmother in response as she spoke, "And you're that good of a duelist and you still couldn't defeat your Father?"

"It takes a lot of skill and experience to be able to defeat the man that trained you. At least that is what I've ben told. Hopefully, when we face again, I will be able to spare him."

Jobal nodded as Ruwee spoke, "I understand that your Father was mechanically inclined. I mean, your Mother was telling me in a letter years ago about how he repaired her speeder for her."

Luke smiled, "And I am guessing that you're hoping that I have the same traits."

"There are a few things that I could use some help with. Our other Speeder in the Garage, It was Padme's speeder. I am just to old to work on it. If you can fix it though, it is yours for as long as you live here."

"You've got a deal," Luke replied.

Ruwee smiled at his Grandson in response.

* * *

Shortly after finishing breakfast, Ruwee led Luke out into his Garage as he spoke, "You have free run of all of my tools as long as they go back where they were. Go ahead and get to work on the Speeder whenever you want."

"I think that I'm going to get to it right now if you don't mind."

Ruwee smiled, "That sounds good, I will call you inside to wash up before your Aunt gets here. She will be shocked when she learns just who you are."

Luke nodded with a smile at his Grandfather as he headed for the nearby toolbox while removing his tunic. At the same time he looked ahead of him at the beautiful silver speeder. He could tell that he was dealing with an Old Republic Module that was most likely from ten years before the Clone Wars. He also noticed that it was an Airspeeder and that it was a two seater. He smiled at the thought of the work that was ahead of him. He needed a break from life and something to occupy his mind and work was perfect for him.

* * *

Hours later, Luke failed to notice his Grandmother and Grandfather who were watching him as he worked on the Engine which he had removed from the Old Speeder.

As he worked, he heard his Grandfather speak, "Don't your Jedi and Sith senses tell you when someone is in the room."

Luke turned around in shock, "Sorry, I just got so into the project."

"That is fine with me. I think that after dealing with everything that you have dealt with, that you deserve to be alone for awhile," Ruwee replied

"Your Aunt will be here in another hour so we thought that we would give you time to clean up," Jobal added.

Luke nodded as he set down the Hydrospanner.

At the same time, Luke looked at the speeder with a smile, "By Force, I just love these Old Republic Speeders. They are so nice to work on and they really are well made, and I love to drive them."

"Are you familiar with that Module?" Ruwee asked.

Luke nodded, "My Dad had one that he allowed me to drive on Coruscant a couple of times when the Emperor was off world. I hope that this one drives just as well."

"Oh, it did when your Mom drove it," Ruwee replied.

"Also notice the extra seat, it is for your girlfriend," Jobal stated with a smile.

Luke shook his head, "Can't risk that until things are settled between my Dad and I."

Jobal frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He means that pulling a girl into his life would only be pulling her into the crossfire between him and his Father. I wouldn't want that for either of our Daughters Jobal, he is right," Ruwee replied.

"I guess so," Jobal replied with a sigh.

Luke at the same time, walked out of the Garage and towards the refresher to shower.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke emerged from the refresher freshly dressed and showered.

As he entered the living room, he noticed his Grandmother glancing at him, "Do you wear anything besides black?"

"No," Luke replied.

Jobal frowned, "It seems like it would be boring being a Sith if all that you can wear is black."

Luke laughed, "You do have a point."

"Have you ever thought of wearing anything else Luke?" Jobal asked.

Luke shook his head, "I honestly haven't thought of being anything else until a few days ago."

"What do you think you will do now for a career?" Jobal asked.

"For now, I will meditate and trust the Force. I could do plenty of things, but I think that laying low is the best thing. I may join the Rebellion, but I think that I will meditate and train until I feel a calling."

"Your Mother would have joined. If you do join, make her proud," Jobal replied.

"Do you think that she would have approved of me joining?"

"Luke, If Ruwee and I weren't so old we would even join, but we are to old. We would be a detriment to them. The future is all up to you young people. I do hate the fact that so many of you will die because of it. I also do know that your Mother would have told you to join if she was here."

Luke nodded in silence.

Luke then spoke, "What did you do during the Trade Federation Crisis?"

"We actually hid out in the mountains by our Family's lake house in..."

"Varykino?" Luke asked.

"You know about Varykino?" Jobal asked.

"Of course, that is where my parents were married," Luke replied.

Jobal nodded, "That is where we hid during the crisis. In fact, a group of droids did find us so we retreated to the woods and we fought them off and on. Your Aunt and Uncle also fought alongside us."

"Those Droids were a joke, they were like shooting Shaaks in an open field," Ruwee stated as he entered the room.

"Until that One Destroyer came along."

"But we still did manage to outsmart it with that one boulder that Darred and I pushed down the hill," Ruwee replied with a smile

Jobal laughed in response as she spoke, "I just was so outraged that Gunray didn't got to prison when he should have. His association with the Sith was all that they needed, if you ask me he should have been locked away."

Luke laughed, "My Dad certainly taught that pig his place."

"Was it your Father that slaughtered the Separatist Council? I remember hearing about how they were found mutilated on Mustafar," Ruwee commented.

"He was the one, he told me about how he saved Gunray for last so that he could watch him squirm," Luke replied.

"That sounds like a true Sith," Ruwee muttered.

At the same time, a question popped into Jobal's mind as she spoke, "Luke, How many men have you killed?"

Luke nervously looked over at his Grandmother as his Grandfather spoke, "Jobal, What are you thinking? You have no right to ask this boy such a question."

Luke shook his head, "If I'm going to live with you, you have the right to know."

Luke then spoke, "Men that I faced or men that I shot down in Dogfights from my Tie Fighter?"

"Restrict it to men that you faced," Ruwee replied before Jobal could speak.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Let me see," Luke was silent for a long moment as he started to count the faces of each life that he had taken in his short lifespan. They were faces that plagued his mind every night when he closed his eyes.

He then calmly looked over at his Grandmother as he spoke, "The six Slavers that I killed a few days ago brings the number to over a hundred."

Jobal felt tears in her eyes as she saw the look of shame in her Grandson's eyes. She then spoke, "I'm sorry that I asked you."

She then got up as Luke spoke, "Do you think that that she thinks less of me Granddad?"

"No, I think that she regrets having those men's faces come into your mind. I can see the regret in you even now."

Luke nodded, "It is all that I ever knew. I killed for the first time when I was ten. My Dad also taught me a lot about assassination. Twenty five of the Men that I killed, I assassinated. Some I killed on the streets. Others in their bedrooms or in bars."

"So you are also an Assassin?" Ruwee asked.

"My Dad wanted me to know how to do many things on my own, Anyway, I feel like some fresh air," Luke replied as he stood up and left the room in shame.

* * *

A short time later, Luke found himself standing alone in the living room as he heard the front door of the house hiss open.

Within moments, he saw a middle aged woman who resembled his Mother walk into the living room followed by a middle aged man with a mix of dark and grey hair. He also noticed two beautiful dark haired girls following his Aunt and Uncle.

Sola Naberrie found herself in shock as she stared at the blonde haired boy in the living room who was clad in a black tunic and black military grade pants. What shocked her more than anything was the lightsaber hilt that hung on his left hip.

She noticed the boy's steel blue eyes and his wavy blonde hair. The Boy looked like a mini clone of Anakin Skywalker. She noticed a cold look of a hardened mentality just by looking the boy in the eyes, the boy in fact looked older mentally then he was physically. What Sola saw in the Boy's eyes was the look that she had seen in the eyes of countless orphans, she saw the look of a child that had been forced to grow up to fast.

She calmly spoke, "Hello, just who might you be?"

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I am Luke, Luke Skywalker. I am your nephew."

Sola stepped back in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"I think that you heard me," Luke replied with a smile.

Sola looked at the boy in disbelief as she spoke, "The child that my Sister carried died with her."

"That is what we were lead to believe Sola," Ruwee stated as he entered the room at Luke's side.

Sola looked at her Father in disbelief, "Is he the reason that you haven't returned my calls?"

Ruwee nodded, "I already had him checked out. DNA proves that he is Padme's son."

At the same time, Luke heard one of his cousins speak, "He looks just like Anakin."

"Yes he does Pooja," Sola replied as she gestured to her husband, "This is your Uncle Darred and behind me are your cousins, Ryoo and Pooja."

Luke smiled as his Aunt moved forward and hugged him tightly. Sola at the same time broke away from Luke as a few tears came into her eyes, "Look Darred, he is Padme's Son. Here he is, the child survived and here he is," stated Sola as though her husband was unable to understand such an obvious fact.

Darred merely smiled at his wife knowing just how pleased she was to have her dead Sister's son alive.

Sola at the same time thought of Anakin as she spoke, "Where is Anakin? I am certain that Order Sixty Six was something that he easily survived."

Luke was silent as his Grandfather spoke, "You better sit down at the dining table. We have a lot to talk about."

"Ok," Sola uneasily replied.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "Do you mind telling them Luke?"

"My Mother was her sister, she has the right to know."

Ruwee in response led his Grandson towards the already set dining table.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Darth Vader smiled as he watched Mara attempt to defeat him as they dueled one another with their practice lightsabers.

Mara was learning fast and she was eager to learn much to Vader's delight. She already was starting the construction of her lightsaber and she was eager to please him no doubt. Vader knew how Mara felt, she felt as he did after he had been liberated from slavery. It had been his goal to please Obi-Wan for his entire apprenticeship to show him that he was worthy of being a Jedi instead of a slave. It was the same mentality that Mara had.

Mara had no self esteem and the fact that she had been a slave was something that would remain with her for life just as it had remained with Vader. After almost thirty years, Vader still had yet to overcome his past as a slave. He still felt the pain and the damage from his childhood as a slave. He had the pain that Mara had. It was pain that the two of them both understood.

Mara had been abused and told that she was nothing but trash all of her life. She had been beaten, kicked and starved. As a child, Vader had been beaten in Gardulla the Hutt's palace multiple times for working to slow and he had been denied dinner more than once along with his Mother. Being won in the bet by Watto had saved his life and the life of his Mother.

In truth, the reason that Vader had never gotten around to killing Watto was because although Watto had been a harsh owner, he had been fair. He had never forced his Mother to sell herself or starved Vader and his Mother. In Vader's mind, He would spare Watto well before he would spare Gardulla. The Dark Lord smiled as he thought of the time that he had spent torturing Gardulla with Luke a year before. The Hutt had been arrested for the illegal trade of humans and the two of them had spent hours torturing the slug. By the time that they were done, Gardulla know all to well just who Vader was and the Slug had begged him for mercy even with her last words. Mercy that Vader refused to give.

As the duel between Vader and Mara came to an end Vader spoke, "I see that you are trying to please me," Vader stated as he allowed the defeated Mara to stand up.

"I hope that I am pleasing you Master."

"I freed you from slavery, so you feel led to repay me with your innocent life. You would do anything to please me or do anything that I asked because you feel as though your allegiance is to me and me alone. You feel eternally grateful to me. The fact that you were a slave is something that still taints you and still hurts your innocent mind. You still feel the pain from the times that your Master beat you or told you that you were trash or that he was going to sell you to a Hutt or to a worse owner or even kill you."

Mara's face reddened as she spoke, "You just said the truth about me, You know me so well already."

"Mara, you and I have a lot in common, I know how it feels. I remember just how low my esteem was just after being freed from slavery. I know the demons that haunt you. I remember the one thing that I had as a child that I felt like I owned was my mind."

"That is how I felt," Mara replied.

Mara then continued, "I am a great asset to you. I mean I can be used as one of your spies like you said. I also can assassinate men. I can imagine that plenty would fall for my looks."

Vader looked at Mara in disgust, "Your Looks?"

"I was reading that one guidebook that you have of Palpatine's for assassins in training. He was mentioning the fact that it sometimes becomes a necessity to give up your dignity and your honor to complete a mission."

"By doing drugs with a group of people in the room? By sleeping with some man so that you can stab him in the ribcage? No, that is not acceptable. Remember this Mara, I will never tell you to do something that I wouldn't do myself. You don't see me luring a woman into bed with me so that I can kill her in her sleep. Or even doing drugs in some slimy bar so that I can kill some drugged up dirtbag. You see me choking them face to face. You keep your dignity and your honor and the one bit of innocence that you have for someone special and do things the way that I teach you," Vader firmly stated.

Mara looked at her Master in shock as she felt gratitude for his attitude and his view of her. She was much to her shock more than just an object or a tool in his mind. Her Master cared for her, there was no way that she would ever let anything come between her loyalty to him. He cared for her, and she also realized just how well he understood her. He had saved her from a horrible life and he was giving her a much better life and all that she had to do in return was give him her undying loyalty.

She already knew that if she lived a hundred years that she would still be loyal to her Master and even if he was dead, she would be loyal to his children and his children's children and so on. She was loyal to her Master, until the day that she died.

Vader looked at Mara as he read her thoughts with a frown, "Be careful about swearing life debts. Those can be very dangerous young one," Vader coldly stated as he stood up and activated his lightsaber.

Mara quickly stood up and activated her lightsaber as she prepared to duel her Master.

As Mara attacked her Master, Vader easily defended himself as he advanced upon Mara.

Mara struggled to defend herself as she was being forced back against the nearby wall. Within moments, she was disarmed as Vader spoke, "I am going to go find something for lunch, I want you to practice with the remote while I am finding food."

"Yes Master," Mara replied as Vader placed her training lightsaber back in her hand.

Vader at the same time spoke, "Tomorrow, we are going to train you with the lightsaber that I used when I was a Jedi Knight. It is the lightsaber that I also taught my Son with when he was younger."

Mara smiled, "You're going to let me use it too?"

"Yes, I think that you're ready. I still want you to continue building your own though. Building your own lightsaber is important."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Vader said nothing in response as he left the room in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep within the outer rim:

Three Rebel Alliance prisoners were lead in silence onto a waiting Imperial Shuttle by twenty Stormtroopers along with an angry looking Middle aged Moff and four young Imperial Officers.

The Prisoners were Mon Mothma, Jan Dodonna and Garm Bel Iblis who had been kidnapped from their ship lightyears away from their current location. They were now being taken from the unknown planet that they were currently being held on and into space.

As the Stormtroopers boarded the Shuttle with their prisoner, no one noticed a dark figure silently snaking onboard the Shuttle as the boarding ramp was raised.

* * *

Once the ship had left the atmosphere of the planet, the angry Moff looked down upon his prisoners and spoke, "I am asking a simple questing for the three of you Rebel scumbags, where is Starkiller? Who is he? Where did he come from and how did he survive the Purges? How did you meet him and how are you affiliated with him?"

"We are not affiliated with the Alliance and we above all are not affiliated with Starkiller. I know nothing about Starkiller and neither does anybody else," Mon boldly stated.

"You listen to me Senator, I am going to take you and eject you out into space if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Then you will have a hard time explaining to the public just why you killed her when you were unable to find proof of her affiliation with the Alliance, since there is proof that she is not affiliated with me," stated a mysterious voice.

The Moff found himself filled with fear by the unseen voice as he spoke, "Mon Mothma and her two companions were killed by Pirates not by us."

"You have a witness that says otherwise," stated the voice as a dark hooded figure walked into the ship's lounge.

The Moff looked at the figure in disbelief, "Starkiller?"

"Correct, and Mothma cannot tell you anything, she has had nothing to do with me. We have not once contacted the Alliance," the man replied.

"Look at you, you're surrounded by my men, there is no way that you can take us all on."

"Have you ever seen me fight," The Jedi asked as two blue lightsabers were activated.

The Stormtroopers within the ship's lounge not knowing what else to do quickly started to fire their blasters in vain as the Jedi started to advance upon them and cut down trooper after trooper. More Stormtroopers flowed into the lounge, but they were nothing more than saber fodder for the highly skilled Jedi Knight.

Soon, the shuttle was stopped as the crew from the Cockpit started to stream into the lounge in a vain attempt to fight against the mysterious warrior.

Starkiller smirked as he sent one of his lightsabers flying through the air and into the pilots that were standing in his path. He then turned towards the middle aged Moff who started to fire upon him in vain with his tiny pocket blaster.

Within moments, Starkiller had beheaded the Moff as he turned to the sole remaining crew member onboard the ship, a beautiful blonde haired girl of around eighteen who dropped her blaster, "P-Please don't kill me. I-I'll do anything for you."

"What is your name?" Starkiller coldly asked.

"Juno, Juno Eclipse. Please, I didn't know that they were going to murder these people or what they were doing. I was just following orders."

Starkiller said nothing as he clipped his lightsabers to his belt. He then looked at Mothma and spoke, "There is a vessel waiting for you on the surface of the planet. Take the shuttle down to your previous coordinates and blow this ship up once you are off of the ground," Starkiller stated as he handed Mothma the control to an already hidden detonator.

"Who are you?" Mon asked.

"Someone like you who is fighting to free the Galaxy from the Sith, if you are interested in working with me, you can meet me within the Cantina Spaceport on Ord Mantel within three days," Starkiller stated as he turned towards Eclipse, "Come with me now!"

Juno obediently moved towards her captor and followed him out of the lounge and away from the carnage as he led her towards a tiny escape pod.

The two of them then climbed into the Pod as it was ejected into space, leaving Mothma and her companions to land the Shuttle and leave the system that they were in.

Juno then looked at her captor and spoke, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"You have been brainwashed into following an evil Empire. I merely want to show you the truth of what you were following," Starkiller replied as he unhooded.

Juno nervously looked at the Jedi warrior as he unhooded. She guessed the Jedi to be of around twenty years of age. She noticed his dark eyes and dark hair that was less than a centimeter in length along with a few minor facial scars from battle. It was obvious to her that the only life that the Jedi had known was war and destruction.

Galen Marek was silent as the Escape Pod flew through space, his Father had been killed when he was a mere child. He had been raised by the legendary General Rahm Kota, a Jedi General who had survived order Sixty-Six. He had been raised by Kota for almost all of his life, and he had been trained in the ways of the Force for as long as he could remember having Kota in his life. Kota however, had told Galen that he couldn't live forever, and he had given Marek complete command of his army in the event of his death.

Together for the last few years, Marek and Kota had attacked the Empire at random with their army and had wreaked havoc on bases, planets and supply ships throughout the Galaxy. Now however, Rahm had decided that the time had come to coordinate their attacks with the Rebel Alliance in an effort to hopefully cause more of an effect on the Empire.

Their introduction to the Alliance and their good will token had simply been the rescue of Mon Mothma and the others. Now, Marek hoped that they would accept his invitation and hopefully parter with him and the General.

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie stared at her Nephew in complete disbelief just after he had finished his dark tale of his past and of his Mother's death and his Father's fall.

"So you're telling me that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are the same man?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"And you're also telling me that he killed my kid Sister."

"Sola, Padme was twenty seven," Jobal interjected.

"I know how old she was Mom and I also remember you and Dad bringing her home from the Hospital, that makes her my baby sister for life."

Sola looked back at Luke as he spoke, "I really don't think that he killed her."

"He choked her until she passed out and here you are right now with no Mother. Of course he killed her."

"Than how did she live to give birth to me? Logically he couldn't have killed her, otherwise I would not be here."

Sola frowned as Ruwee spoke, "Luke is right, There is no way that he could have killed her and left Luke alive."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "Forgive me Luke, but I still cannot find it in my heart to forgive him for what he did to your Mother."

"I understand," Luke replied.

"And you forgive him after knowing just what he did to your Mother?" Darred asked.

"With all do respect Uncle, he is the only parent that I have ever had, I can't not love him regardless of his darkness. He is my Father after all."

Darred nodded in silence as Ruwee spoke, "I can forgive Vader, besides Padme would have wanted me to forgive him. I know that she would have wanted all of us to forgive him."

"All that Vader is is a man that is consumed with Darkness. He was born into a horrible life of slavery and abuse, I cannot condemn him either, and we also have Luke because of him," Jobal stated.

"I don't care if he was born a slave and if he was abused. I still cannot forgive him for Padme," Sola replied.

Luke said nothing as he took a bite of his Shaak steak.

Sola then spoke, "So what are you planning to do with your life now that you are away from him?"

"Stay here for awhile and get back on my feet since Grandma and Granddad have accepted me. You also seem to have accepted me so I will remain here for now. However, when the time is right, I am going to join the Alliance to restore the Republic."

"That is what Padme would have done," Sola replied with a smile.

Luke nodded, "I want to make her proud. As for my Father, I hope that by the time that this war is over that I will have his respect."

"If the monster has any brains..."

"Sola, don't call his Father a monster," Ruwee stated.

"It's ok, she has a right to hate him if she wants, at least she isn't taking it out on me," Luke commented.

Sola then continued, "if he has any brains left, he will respect you. I mean, he should already respect you."

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "You look a lot like him, but I can see some of my Sister's spirit within you."

Luke smiled, "I just hope that there can be peace between us once the war is over."

"If you both survive the war, will you be willing to reconcile with him?" Pooja asked from her seat on the far side of the table.

"The door is open even now. He just has to accept the fact that I don't want to be a Sith," Luke replied.

Pooja nodded in response.

Ryoo then spoke, "Do you think you will marry in the time that you spend here? Or even date or do anything?"

"Marriage and relationships are out of the question. I can't have someone's daughter being brought into the crossfire between my Father and I."

"Understandable," Ryoo replied.

"It would just be selfish for me to do something like that right now."

"What will you do once the war is over?" Sola asked.

"I will just wait until I get there Aunt Sola."

"Be easy on him, he is only fifteen for Force sakes," Darred stated.

"All that I can say is that you have a place in our family Luke and you always will," Ruwee stated with a smile.

Darred at the same time stood up and reached for a bottle of wine as Ruwee spoke, "You're still drinking that stuff?"

"Every time that I come over, someone's got to drink it since you won't."

"That stuff isn't good for you, it will kill you, and I don't think that you're being a good example to Luke," Ruwee bluntly stated.

Luke shook his head, "Don't worry, I had my first drink when I was thirteen."

"What?" Sola asked in horror.

"Yeah, my dad had a whole jug of whiskey that he had gotten out on my Thirteenth birthday at the end of the day. He usually drinks on the day of my birth at night because it is when my Mom died and it is the only way that he can sleep. He asked me if I wanted a glass and I just said ok, and we both ended up drunk and passed out that night."

Sola shook her head, "Padme would not have allowed such behavior."

Darred smiled as he looked at Ruwee, "How old were you the first time?"

"I had one glass and no more by the time that I was Luke's age."

Jobal at the same time spoke, "Pour me a glass Darred."

Darred smiled as he looked over at Luke, "How about you Luke?"

"Yes please, I'll have one glass and no more for tonight."

Darred smiled as he poured out three glasses of wine while gaining hostile stares from everyone at the dining table except for Jobal and Luke.

"My Mom never did drink did she?"

"No, your Granddad never drank that much either. He did on occasion, but he got to the point where he never had anything by the time that he was fifty," Sola stated.

"Oh," Luke replied.

"Take my advice, get rid of it and quit as soon as possible," Ruwee stated.

Luke at the same time looked at his Grandmother, "And you drink?"

"Why of course, I was a farm girl growing up Luke, and my Dad had a glass of brandy every Friday night, he also let me have a small sip once in awhile," Jobal stated as she had a sip of her wine.

"You are being a very bad influence Mom," Sola stated.

Jobal shook her head, "Don't be so uptight, you're sounding like your Sister. You remember those times that we used to sit down and socialize with your friends with a glass of wine? I know that you remember them."

"And Padme meanwhile would be minding the books with me in the library or she would be out and about with me in the mountains hiking around, unless she was off fighting for justice," Ruwee sadly stated.

"I wish that that she had lived so that I could have known her," Luke stated as he took a sip of his wine. Ruwee nodded as a tear came into his eye.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Mara smiled at her Master as she took a bite of her dinner, it was the first time in her entire life that she had had three square meals a day. She was so grateful to him for his care and all that he had given her. As she ate, she noticed him reading through his datapad in anger.

Not daring to anger him, she decided to say nothing and to just eat.

Vader felt complete anger as he read the report on Starkiller's latest exploit. Another regional Governor was dead, there was no evidence that the Governor had even succeeded in capturing Senator Mothma and her fellow Rebel accomplices. Starkiller had left no traces of himself once again. All that they had found was the mutilated and burned up corpses of the crew on what was left of the shuttle that had been blown up. Someone had left a detonator in the Hyperdrive that had destroyed the ship. No doubt, it was Starkiller who had done the deed. Vader shook his head, he needed Luke.

There was no way that he could find Starkiller with an inexperienced agent like Mara and none of his other agents had the strength to fight this mysterious Starkiller. It also seemed as though Starkiller was to good at evading capture. He simply moved in and then moved out. His Raids were getting worse and worse. What was even worse was the fact that the public was becoming more and more aware of the mysterious warrior and his talents for destroying Imperial Property before disappearing. More were joining the Alliance because of the fact that he had inspired them by his actions against the Empire.

Vader found himself filled with frustration as he slammed the datapad down on the table, "I am getting sick of him."

"Who is he Master?" Mara nervously asked.

"No one knows for sure, I have ideas but am not positive. He is this mysterious Jedi warrior that is known as Starkiller who has been antagonizing the Empire. We still have been unable to find him. He has done nothing but cause problems for us in the Unknown regions and in the Outer Rim. He just made another attack that costed the lives of one of our Regional Governors and around thirty crewmen."

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing, because I can't find him no matter how hard I try. He disappears as fast as he appears and there is no one in the Galaxy that I can question that can tell me where he is. He is simply a ghost."

Mara shook her head, "Is the Emperor mad about it?"

"He doesn't really care, he is confident that Starkiller can be defeated once we face him, but the Emperor cares about nothing except himself. He has sent agents after Starkiller who have never returned alive. If he cared so much he would have sent me or he would have gone after him himself."

Mara nodded in response as she spoke, "Thank you for the Bantha stew, it was really good."

Vader smiled, "That was my Mother's recipe, I memorized it as a child. Being a single Father for fifteen years makes it a very handy thing to memorize too," Vader replied.

"Do you miss him?"

"My Son?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"More than you will ever know. I really wish that I hadn't gone after him in the manner that I had. I really wish that we could reconcile. I am very disappointed that things happened the way that they did," Vader replied.

"Do you think that he feels the same way?" Mara asked.

"I really don't know," Vader replied as he finished his bowl of stew.

Vader then spoke, "The day that you become a parent, make sure that you don't make some of the mistakes that I made with Luke. Of course, avoid becoming a single Parent. Try to find someone that will be faithful to you and don't lose them like I did my wife."

"What exactly happened to Luke's Mother?" Mara asked uneasily.

Vader breathed in deeply as he hung his head in shame, "I loved her from the first moment that I saw her at the age of nine. I never did stop loving her, not even now. When she was pregnant with Luke, I was filled with joy. It was the happiest moment of my life but that very night I had a nightmare of her dying in childbirth?"

"And Luke?"

"I didn't know, the dream was just bad," Vader replied.

Vader then looked at the nearby image of Padme that hung on the wall as he continued his dark tale, "I had to save her, she was all that I had. So I went to a man that I did not fully understand."

"Emperor Palpatine?" Mara asked.

"You are very sharp minded, Palpatine indeed. He told me that I could save her with the Dark Side of the Force."

"But it didn't happen that way?" Mara asked.

Vader shook his head, "We got in a fight, my old Master, Kenobi was onboard her ship, I don't know why he was onboard. Maybe he snuck onboard, I don't know what he did. I do know that it angered me. I started to choke her, and she ended up passing out."

Mara shivered in horror as Vader continued his tragic story, "Kenobi ended up running from me in the middle of that very fight like the coward that he was. It ended with me going after him but he managed to board Padme's ship before I could catch him. He knew that he couldn't defeat me and he had managed to outrun me as I chased him up this massive lava river on Mustafar. I never saw her again, Palpatine told me that she died because I killed her, but then I found Luke three months later in an orphanage on Tattooine."

"So you couldn't have killed her then," Mara stated.

"She is dead and Luke is alive, I had to have killed her."

"But she was pregnant when you choked her right?"

"Yes," Vader replied in shame.

"Luke would be dead with her in that case, think about it, she would have had to have died in childbirth like your dream."

"That is what Luke always thought," Vader replied as he stood up.

Vader then looked down at Mara with a smile, "You did good today. I will teach you more in the morning Mara, just do the dishes and then get a good night's sleep."

"Yes Master," Mara replied as she stood up to do her Master's bidding.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last Chapter. I will try to have another up after the Weekend. Just please keep the reviews coming. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Naboo: One year later:

Luke awoke to the feeling of the sun shining down on his face. He quietly got up and slipped his trousers and his boots on before slipping on a simple sleeveless shirt. He then walked down the stairs and out the front door to begin his morning run.

Most of the neighbors were used to him doing his run around the block. He knew that none of them had told anyone about his unexplained presence in his Grandfather's home, most Nabuian citizens were good at keeping their mouths shut when it came to such incidents and they rarely asked questions.

Aside from a few family friends, no one knew just who Luke was besides the Naberrie family.

For the next twenty minutes, Luke ran around the nearby block, before stopping in the front yard of the Naberrie residence and preparing to do a round of push ups.

Once he had finished his round of push ups, he headed into the backyard after picking up his lightsaber and started an intense session of practice with the red lightsaber blade.

Luke instantly knew that his grandparents were watching him as they sipped their morning cups of tea. They both watched him almost every morning, he was fairly used to it. What he found odd was the fact that he could sense his Aunt and Uncle watching him with his cousins. While they had watched him train a few times, he still found it odd because of the fact that they rarely came over in the morning.

* * *

After an hour of training with his lightsaber, he approached the picnic table on the porch and noticed a plate of food waiting for him.

"Thank you Grandma."

Jobal merely smiled as her grandson sat down. Luke at the same time, noticed grim looks on the faces of his Grandparents and on his Cousins as well as his Aunt and Uncle.

Luke frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's our regional Governor, Moff Panaka," Sola replied.

"What is he doing now?" Luke asked.

"There is a Gungan city underwater that is not far from here that he wants to destroy because of the fact that the Gungans use land above water for hunting and gathering. He wants to build something over that land," Ruwee replied.

"What of the Gungans in the city?" Luke asked uneasily.

"They would be destroyed with the city of course," Jobal replied.

"And weren't the Gungans friends of my Mother?" Luke asked.

"And your Father, at least back when he was human," Sola commented.

"Sola, leave Anakin out of this," Jobal stated.

"His name is Vader," Sola replied.

Luke at the same time spoke, "So what is the plan for the Gungans?"

"We can't do much, I am going to join the protest by the swamps in a couple of days and so will your Grandma," Ruwee replied.

"You can't do that, the last time that there were protests on Naboo, Panaka just had the Garrison kill everyone."

"The Gungans may be a different species, but they are still fellow Nabuians," Pooja countered.

"I agree, the fact that my Mother was the Queen of Naboo means one thing to me as well," Luke paused before he spoke, "The Nabuians are my people, Human or Gungan they are my people. I also owe it to them to protect them just as my Mother would have done."

"What do you mean?" Ryoo asked.

"This only means one thing, I have to kill Panaka."

Sola at that moment started to choke on the tea that she was sipping as she was filled with horror upon hearing Luke's declaration.

She looked at Luke and spoke, "You can't do that."

"I am more than capable Aunt Sola, I have taken plenty of lives already, one more life won't make much of a difference."

"But those were Jedi and Alliance troops that you cut down with the Dark Side, you are talking about an assassination Luke."

"Remember that Newsman that we used to hate so much Sola?" Ruwee asked.

"Why yes, I'm not going to lie, I was very happy when I heard that he was dead, especially after hearing what he said about Padme."

"You're looking at the man who took his life," Ruwee stated as he pointed towards Luke.

"So you're just going to set up an accident and stab Panaka in the back? That just doesn't seem right to me. That is the coward's way," Sola stated as she looked back at Luke.

"Of course it is, that's why I won't be stabbing him in the back. I have done plenty of assassinations. The one thing that didn't bother me was the fact that the people that my Dad had me kill in this manner were those that deserved it. Panaka is no different and my face will be the last thing that he sees. Believe me, I won't just make it a cheap attack."

Sola frowned, "It just seems wrong to me."

"Luke is right though, it will save the Gungans and the protestors," Pooja stated.

Sola threw her hands up in the air, "You're right, I just don't like the idea of you doing something so violent, I mean you're Padme's son and she would have never allowed you to preform such evils."

Luke nodded, "I know, but it has to be done just this once."

Ruwee sighed, "I don't like it either, but it is hard to find any other way to save people from being killed in the protests."

"What will you need for this horrible deed?" Jobal asked.

"I have just about everything needed, I just am going to need a few things from my travel bag. I'll be right back," Luke stated as he headed into the house and towards his bedroom.

He silently picked the black travel bag up and returned to his family as he spoke, "I have plenty of tools in here."

* * *

As the table was cleared, Luke pulled a smaller bag out of his travel bag which he opened on the table. He heard gasps of horror as he looked into the bag at the sets of toxic darts and Thermal Detonators that were inside of the bag along with two blasters, and even a few things that he knew that his Grandparents were unable to identify. He also had grappling hooks, a gas mask, several gas bombs and even a few anti security devices that were built especially for disabling cameras.

Sola looked at her nephew in horror, "What is this? An armory?"

"I've used these a lot. I almost forgot that I had them, it has been so long since I have looked at all of these weapons."

Luke glanced at his Aunt as he spoke, "What I do, I do carefully and perfectly, this job will be to set an example, so that no one that comes after Panaka will try what he is trying."

"You mean that you're going to make it obvious that he was assassinated?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

"Of course, then the man that comes after him will know that if he values his life that he has to leave the Gungans alone. Granddad, I need your spray paint from the Garage. Aunt Sola, I need directions to his residence. I will fly over it and get a layout done today when I go out for groceries."

"How are you doing that?" Sola asked.

Luke reached into the bag and revealed a simple looking Camera. "Unless there are shields or Ray shields protecting the buildings, this camera is capable of scanning any structure and giving me a visual map of the inside no matter what."

"So you're going to take pictures?" Ruwee asked.

"Of course, I am also going to need a valid plan for him. Don't worry, I am going to teach him some respect tonight," Luke stated with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, Luke found himself flying above Panaka's mansion as he took his Holoimages with his camera. He then flew off and into the streets of Naboo as he went about his business before returning home.

* * *

Once he had returned home, he headed into the dining room and set up a Holoprojector as he started to study his images.

As he studied the images, he noticed Ruwee walking into the room behind him, "I can see that you're already studying the images."

Luke nodded, "There are two cameras on the side of the house where Panaka's room is. I can disable those long range with my special Anti security device. I can then climb up the walls with my grappling hook and easily make it inside. Once I am inside, I will talk to him before I take his life. I will leave my warning behind and then make my way out of the place."

"What about guards?" Sola asked as she entered the room.

"You're still here Aunt Sola?"

"Of course, if you're going to do this, I want to make sure that you know what you're doing."

"I have gotten into places that have way better security than this place. It won't be hard," Luke stated.

"What about getting out?"

"I can slaughter the entire Mansion if I have to. It's no big deal, Panaka has no chance, and his security Forces are a joke. I can take them all on."

"Are you planning to allow them to see you?" Ruwee asked.

"If they do, it won't be for long."

"What about the Cameras inside?" Sola asked.

"Once Panaka is dead, I am going to use this one device of mine that will cause a complete electronic blackout throughout the entire house and anywhere within a thousand feet. He will have no cameras left and the blackout will last long enough for me to escape," Luke stated with a smile.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "There is nothing that we can do to talk you out of this is there?"

"These are my people just as they are yours. I think that I owe it to them to protect them, don't you?"

"Yes, but to me this is just pure brutality," Ruwee stated.

"What would my Mother have done?"

"While she would have condemned your methods, she certainly would have done her best to protect the Gungans," Ruwee replied.

"We are different people, I have my ways and she had hers," Luke replied.

"And you're only doing what you think is right," Ruwee replied.

"But you don't agree?" Luke asked.

"I don't believe in using violence to get my point across the board. I never worked that way in my time."

Luke nodded, "I respectfully understand your point. That really is how it is supposed to be. Unfortunately, the Empire makes it to the point that you have to use violence, I have seen what they have done to protestors that protested in peace on countless worlds. I have even seen what my Father has done to peaceful protestors. I can't have those people's blood on my hands because I didn't act when I should have."

Ruwee nodded in silence as Sola spoke, "I am firmly saying this one time Luke, I do not approve of your methods!"

Luke nodded as he looked at his Aunt and spoke, "You do not know the Empire like I do."

Sola was silent in response as Ruwee spoke, "He does have a point Sola."

"It doesn't justify killing a man in cold blood like he is about to do."

Ruwee sighed as Jobal entered the room, "Have you found a way to do this?"

Luke nodded, "Yes, but no one is in favor of my plan."

"You just need to understand our culture Luke, we are a peace loving people. We don't believe in using violence to get our way. It is very rare that you see a Nabuian taking up arms to get their point into people's minds."

"I know, but I can't let thousands of people die by saying nothing."

Jobal frowned, "I can't stop you and I know that you also were raised differently than we were. While you did see the Empire for what it was, you still do have a lot to learn."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone die that doesn't need to die," Luke stated.

"I will hold you to that," Ruwee replied.

"I know you will," Luke replied with a smile.

* * *

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Two lightsaber blades crossed within Vader's training room onboard the Exactor as Darth Vader sparred with fourteen year old Mara Jade. In the year since he had found Mara, she had advanced various levels in multiple forms of combat. She had built her own lightsaber and she had trained with him everyday. Although she wasn't near as skilled as Luke in terms of combat, she was an exceptional fighter that would rival many hardened warriors throughout the Galaxy if faced with an actual battle.

Vader still had chosen not to send her on any missions, preferring to make sure that she was skilled enough to survive before using her. He could tell that Mara was anxious to serve him on a mission, but she knew better than to press the issue.

Mara Jade indeed was a very intelligent girl, Vader had made sure that she received a proper education alongside her training, and so far she was excelling in anything that she did.

Vader found himself pleased with the skills that she was picking up as well as the sharpness of her young brain. He hadn't once regretted rescuing Mara from slavery from that cursed bar on Nar Shaddaa. Mara was not only a great use to him, but she was also someone who deserved to be free from slavery and to have a life and a future.

Vader smiled as Mara attempted to defeat him with an overhead strike that he easily countered while bringing his foot against her calf in a kick that caused her to fall to the ground as Vader stood over her, "Always know the possible consequences of the wrong strike at the wrong time."

"Yes Master," Mara replied as Vader allowed her to stand up.

Mara looked at her Master in shame, "I'm sorry for failing you."

"Don't say you're sorry, you didn't fail, you have only been training for one year and you are already excelling way faster than the average trainee. All you are doing is learning each time that you are defeated by me. It doesn't anger me by any means. However, I won't allow you to go on a mission until I know that you can survive."

"How old was Luke when he fought in actual combat for the first time?"

"Ten, but he had been training since he was old enough to walk."

"Oh," Mara replied.

"Do you think that I will be tasked with bringing him in?"

"Quite possibly actually," Vader replied with a smile as an idea came into his mind.

Vader at the same time spoke, "How about we go ahead and exercise our Force abilities? We have been dueling for almost an hour now."

"Of course Master," Mara humbly replied.

Vader smiled as he pointed to the three large crates that were sitting at the edge of the room.

"Yesterday, you picked up two of them. Try three of them today."

"Yes Master," Mara replied as she reached out with the Force.

Vader found himself smiling with pride as he saw all three crates hit the ceiling.

"Now set them down nice and slowly Mara."

Mara nodded as she lowered the crates to the floor and set them down nice and slowly.

Mara smiled, when she noticed her Master's smile of approval. She was so pleased to see that her Master was happy with her skills. All she ever did was work to please him with her training. Although many would say that Vader was a harsh trainer, Mara failed to notice, all she could think of was the hell that she had lived in as a child slave and the life that she now had onboard the Exactor in return for learning the ways of the Force.

She was grateful that Vader was willing to train her and give her the chance to be something. All of her life, she had felt like she was nothing more than a tool or an object and now, she was actually a person. She was treated almost like family by Vader, something that she had never known in her life of drudgery.

She never could even think of disobeying Vader, at least he cared about her. He had trained her and given her everything. She had two sets of boots, she had at least ten outfits, she had makeup and combs and even a few books and a computer. As a slave, she didn't even have a pair of sandals to her name and the rags that Vader had found her in had been all that she had in terms of clothing. Now, thanks to Vader she had everything that she needed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mara and Vader had finished their exercises as Vader spoke, "Let's get some dinner, it is getting rather late."

Mara nodded, normally they trained in the morning, but Vader had had meetings and some tasks on the Bridge to preform that had prevented them from training.

She eagerly followed her Master into the kitchen as he spoke, "You're getting better everyday Mara."

"You mean it?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Vader replied.

"Think of yourself back when you came here. You barely lasted a second against me. Now, you are lasting almost ten minutes or longer."

"But, you're still being easy on me."

"That may be but not near as easy as I was back then. The bottom line is that you're improving."

* * *

Vader then entered the kitchen and with the help of Mara, the two of them immediately produced a simple yet enjoyable dinner.

As they sat down Mara spoke, "Master?"

"Yes?" Vader asked.

"Why haven't you trained me in the exact manner that Sith are trained? I mean, you have encouraged me to use both the Dark and the Light Side, but you use only the Dark. Why is it that you use the Dark but encourage me to use both Dark and Light?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like me. In some ways, I see the error in my ways, and what I did wrong sixteen years ago, but in truth it is to late for me to change everything back to the way it was. I don't want you to end up in the same predicament by the time that you're my age," Vader replied as he took a bite of his dinner.

"If you could go back, would you change things?" Mara asked.

"If I could go back sixteen years, I would have stopped everything on Mustafar and disappeared with Padme if I had known that I would lose her in the long run. Nothing matters now that she is dead though except insuring my Son's survival," Vader replied.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to have another update up this week if possible.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Naboo:

Luke slowly buckled on his weapons belt which contained his lightsaber along with two blasters, a set of special toxic darts, several thermal detonators along with two concussion grenades and his anti security devices. As he reached for his black cloak, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see his Grandmother staring at him, "Do you want to have dinner before you go?"

"I'm not going until around midnight, yes, I will join you for dinner," Luke replied with a smile.

Jobal nodded as she examined her son, "Thermal detonators? How did you get those?"

"They are Imperial issued, my Dad gave them to me. I can pick up plenty of them in the black market if I chose."

"You have been involved in black market activity?" Jobal asked in horror.

Luke nodded, "Growing up, my Dad taught me to be resourceful and how to use criminals to gain weapons when necessary. He took me with him on a few deals in disguise on several occasions."

Jobal nodded as her grandson followed her down the stairs and towards the dining room.

Luke immediately noticed his Grandfather quietly eating as he sat down, "Are you all set?" Ruwee asked.

Luke nodded as he took a bite of his dinner.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "I hope that you can succeed."

"I will succeed, it is going to be very easy to take him out," Luke replied with a smile.

Ruwee nodded as he spoke, "I really don't like this, but I'm not going to stop you. I just hope that you in time learn how to do things without assassinating people."

Luke said nothing as he ate, at the same time Jobal spoke, "Are you going to take your Speeder over there?"

"Maybe, I might actually use that old swoop bike since I tested it yesterday. It is now safe to drive it."

Jobal said nothing in response.

* * *

Several hours later, Luke found himself several thousand feet away from Moff Panaka's mansion and well out of Camera range as he activated his security device. At the same time, he pulled out a pair of electrobinoculars as he zoomed in on Moff Panaka's bedroom.

Within minutes, he was awarded with the sight of Panaka walking into the room as he closed his curtains.

Luke immediately looked down at his Anti security switch and pressed the activation switch as he moved towards Panaka's

Mansion.

At the same time he noticed the high six foot high wall that was ahead of him. He also noticed two guards standing on the wall. They would be no problem, as Luke approached the wall under the cover of darkness, he used his cloak to conceal himself as he came within the lighting of the lights that were on the wall. He immediately reached out with the Force and within moments, he was awarded with a horrific snapping sound as the two guards fell to the ground after being strangled to death. He then used the Force to jump over the wall as he approached the massive mansion.

Had it been light, Luke would have easily been able to enjoy the beauty in the garden he was in, but he was more focused on completing his mission than anything else.

He quickly found himself at the bottom of the mansion as he pulled out his grappling hook and fired it into the air. Within seconds, he had a secured hold on the roof. He then started his climb up towards the fifth story of the magnificent house as he prepared to do his deed.

* * *

Once Luke had reached the window, he activated his anti power device that he knew would send out the static waves necessary to cause a power outage in the mansion. Instantly, he was awarded with complete darkness.

He then easily used the Force to open the window before quietly crawling in. At the same time, through the darkness he could make out a simple chair not far from the bed. He immediately headed for the bed as a voice spoke, "Who are you?"

Luke smirked as he spoke, "Hello Moff Panaka."

"W-Who are you?" Panaka asked in fear as he realized that his security button wasn't working.

"My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker," Luke replied.

"Luke Skywalker?" Panaka asked nervously.

"Remember my Mother? Your Queen?"

"Padme Amidala's child died with her," Panaka replied.

"I didn't die, I survived, and was raised by my Father in secret. I think you know who my Father is."

"V-Vader," Panaka replied in fear.

"Vader because you fed Palpatine information that he used to twist my Father into Vader. I know that you told Palpatine about my Mother's secret marriage to my Father. He then used that to cause my Father to fall out of fear of losing my Mother to death and in the end she still died because of men like you and Palpatine."

"I-I only told him because I knew that it would be in his interests to be aware that she was illegally married to your Father since he was Chancellor," Panaka replied.

"And you should have said nothing," Luke replied in anger.

"Palpatine and I were friends for many years and we still are friends."

"A shame, he is losing a friend tonight," Luke replied with a smirk.

"P-Please Skywalker, please don't kill me. Please don't, I am sorry."

Luke in response raised his hands as he let loose a stream of Force lighting. Panaka in response started to scream as Luke spoke, "I am Luke Skywalker, the Son of Darth Vader and your destroyer!"

Panaka trembled, "Please, don't kill me, I know that you don't want to do this."

Luke shook his head, "I owe my Mother's people complete loyalty. You plant to slaughter an entire city of Gungans and anyone who opposes your plans for their territory in two days, I cannot allow you to follow through."

Luke then raised his hand as Panaka's throat started to constrict. Within moments, Panaka's larynx snapped as his life ended at Luke's hands.

Luke smiled as he reached out through the Force, no doubt the security guards that he was sensing were coming because of the Power outage that he had caused with his device. Luke immediately pulled out a Poster that showed Panaka's orders for the Gungans and placed it on Panaka's chest in an effort to send out his message.

He then immediately headed towards the doors to Panaka's quarters and used the Force to open the double doors as he pulled six toxic darts out off of his belt. He immediately slipped out of Panaka's quarters and easily found a corner where he crouched down with the darts in his hands. Within minutes, six armed guards ran past him and towards Panaka's quarters. Luke quickly stood up and threw the darts. One by one the guards fell to the ground dead as Luke activated his lightsaber and cut a circle into the floor below him.

* * *

Within minutes, he fell through the floor and in the middle of a squad of stormtroopers. Luke immediately started to cut the unsuspecting stormtroopers down with his lightsaber as he pulled several Thermal Detonators off of his belt. He then tossed the detonators throughout the pile of mutilated corpses as he approached a part of the floor that was devoid of severed limbs or heads. He quickly cut through the flooring and jumped down the level as he looked above him. He had less than a minute before the explosion. Knowing what was coming, he made another cut and fell another level down. He then clipped his lightsaber to his belt as he felt the house shake. The detonators had no doubt gone off. He could smell burnt flesh and smoke above him.

Luke quickly clipped his lightsaber to his belt as he pulled his two blasters out of their holsters. At the same time he saw blue lights flashing. Luke immediately leaned up against the wall as he saw six armed Imperial Officers running into view with standard Imperial blaster rifles. Luke quickly moved into view and started firing his two blasters in a barrage of blasterfire as the six officers dropped.

Luke continued down the hallway as he heard footsteps behind him along with the sound of blasterfire.

"Stop!" Luke turned his head to see a squad of Stormtroopers charging after him.

He smiled as he took cover behind a nearby corner and started firing at the Stormtroopers as they advanced upon him. He fired as he continued to retreat. At the same time, after retreating down two hallways an idea came into mind.

Luke soon decided to remain in one position as more stormtroopers lined up in the hallway and advanced upon him. He pulled out his two Concussion grenades and activated them as he tossed them down the hallway before running as he heard an explosion.

He soon found himself standing right before a large window that he knew was suitable for his escape. At the same time he heard a, "Freeze!" Behind him.

Luke said nothing as he dropped his blasters while using the Force to strangle the unsuspecting guard who stood behind him.

He then used his lightsaber to cut the window out of the frame before reaching out in the Force to see if anyone was waiting for him. He looked down and noticed two Officers who were standing guard around twenty feet from him. Luke immediately pulled two darts off of his belt and smiled as he threw them into the air. Within minutes, he heard the two guards drop. Luke then reached down and called his discarded blasters back to his hands.

* * *

Seconds later, Luke jumped out of the window.

At the same time he noticed two guards waiting for him on the wall. He smiled, they weren't even prepared for him and his skill. They hadn't even noticed him yet. He immediately pulled his blasters out of his holsters in silence. He fired two shots and was awarded with the sound of two bodies falling to the ground.

As Luke approached the wall, he smiled. It was all to easy getting in and out. He had had more fun than he had had in over a year. He smiled as he jumped over the wall with a brief touch of the Force.

A few minutes later, Luke approached his borrowed Swoop bike as he flew off into the night unnoticed.

He knew that it would take time for the Imperials within the grand mansion to realize that he was gone. Luke at the same time deactivated his Power surge device knowing that he would leave a trail of power outages that would lead the Empire right to his grandparents.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke had parked inside of the garage back at the home that he shared with his Grandparents. He silently walked into the house as he started to feel sick. He had said that he would never touch the Dark Side again, but he had. He had used the Dark Side to kill Panaka and he had used the Dark Side to kill several of the guards.

What had he done? How could he have done such a thing?

He silently headed into the dark house and into his bedroom.

He realized what he needed as he removed his utility belt and his robe. He needed some time to meditate.

Luke immediately sat down on the floor of his bedroom in meditation as he felt shame flowing through him. Was there any hope for him? Did the Darkness own him for life? Was his soul as lost as his Father? Was he a slave to the Darkness for life?

"There is always hope for anyone in your position," an unseen voice stated.

Luke gasped in shock, "Who are you?"

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I am the man who discovered your Father and brought him to Coruscant. I am now here to lead you to your destiny Luke."

Luke watched as an image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before him, "You say that there is hope for me Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, there is hope, but how far are you willing to go to be free of the Dark Side?" Qui-Gon asked.

"As far as necessary," Luke replied.

"Go to Tattooine and seek out the Man who trained your Father, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He can train you in the ways of the Light Side of the Force and help you with other things that you need training in. In time you will be a Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon stated.

"How soon should I go?" Luke asked.

"Your Father is coming to investigate Panaka's assassination. You have until tomorrow night to leave the Planet," Qui-Gon replied.

* * *

Luke awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his face. He slowly got out of bed and slipped on his pants and his boots. He reached for his tunic and then left his room and headed downstairs.

He could sense that his Grandparents and his Aunt and Uncle were all present along with his cousins. Pooja he knew was going to leave for the Senate so he knew that they would all be saying goodbye to her.

* * *

As Luke entered the dining room, he noticed his Grandmother looking at him in horror, "Over thirty men died with Panaka last night Luke."

Luke hung his head in shame, "I know, that is kind of what I wanted to talk about today."

Ruwee frowned as he noticed the regret in his Grandson's voice.

Luke sat down as he spoke, "I have to leave Naboo."

Everyone at the table looked at Luke In shock.

Sola finally spoke, "What do you mean leave?"

"I touched the Dark Side to many times last night. I even used it to kill Panaka. I was filled with a lot of shame because of it, so I went into meditation when I got home."

"And that is why you have to leave?" Ruwee asked.

"The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before me."

"The Jedi that the Sith Lord killed during the Trade Federation crisis?" Darred asked.

"You knew about that?" Luke asked.

"Padme leaked certain things out to us that most of the public never knew," Ruwee replied.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "He told me that there is a way for me to be redeemed, he said that I have to become a Jedi. He told me to go to Naboo and learn the ways of the Jedi from Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So you are leaving because of some Ghost?" Jobal asked in disgust.

"I don't have a choice, My Father is on his way he will be here in two days to investigate Panaka's assassination."

"He's right, I saw it on the news," Pooja replied.

"So how do you think that you will get off of the planet?" Ruwee asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking of stowing away or something."

"Your Mother left a lot of money behind that we never have had the heart to spend. How about we give you some of her Credits? You can buy yourself a Starfighter and get off world by tonight," Jobal replied.

"But are you sure that you don't mind..."

"Luke as far as I am concerned anything of Padme's is yours since you are her Son and her soul heir. Come to us after the war and take everything that belonged to her, It is all yours," Ruwee replied.

"Ok," Luke replied.

Darred at the same time spoke, "I have a friend that owns a used lot for Starfighters in the city. We can go talk to him after Breakfast if you want."

"That sounds like my best choice. I am going to also sell the ship once I get to Tattooine. Thank you Uncle."

Darred smiled at his nephew in response as Sola spoke, "What will you do with the money that you take with you?"

"Use it for my basic needs. I mean, I am a man of simple taste when it comes down to it and it will stay that way," Luke replied.

Sola quietly nodded in response.

* * *

At the end of the day, Luke found himself sitting at the dining table as he ate one last dinner with his family. He had easily purchased a simple sporting cruiser with minimum weapons with the help of Darred and Ruwee.

Now, here he was saying goodbye for his family for what he knew would be a long time.

He noticed tears in the eyes of his Grandmother and his Aunt. Even his Grandfather appeared to have some wet eyes.

As the dinner ended, Luke looked at his family and spoke, "Thank you for everything."

Sola in tears spoke, "Don't become Vader, just train with Kenobi for as long as necessary as long as it keeps you away from the darkness."

Ryoo and Pooja both hugged their cousin as Pooja spoke, "If you ever need a friend in the Senate, look to your cousin."

Luke smiled in response.

Jobal at the same time approached her Grandson and hugged him tightly as she revealed a simple necklace, "My Mother took this from your Mother's body right before her burial stating that she had a feeling that we would find a place for it in the future. She must have known about you from her examination of Padme's body. I just never dreamed that she would keep something from me, but I know that it was with good intent."

Luke looked down at the necklace in shock as he realized that his Grandmother was giving him his Mother's Japor snippet. His Father had described the Snippet to him perfectly and he had seen it once, in a Holoimage of his Mother's body being carried through the dark streets of Theed. He looked at his Grandmother and spoke, "My Father carved it for her."

Jobal glanced at Ruwee with a smile, "There is still a lot that this young man knows that he hasn't told us."

"I didn't think it mattered, I saw images of it in her hands at the time of her burial."

Jobal nodded as she kissed Luke's cheek.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Grandma," Luke replied.

Ruwee at the same time stood before his Grandson as he gave him a passionate hug. Ruwee then spoke, "Go forward Luke and make your Mother proud in everything that you do. I know that she is even proud of you now from wherever she is just for trying to right your wrongs."

Luke tears in his eyes as he spoke, "Thank you Granddad, I only hope that I won't tarnish her honor."

Ruwee smiled at Luke in response as he spoke, "I know that I will live to see you return. It may be ten years or longer but I am to stubborn to go that soon, and you have her honor and humility," Ruwee stated.

Luke then spoke, "Who is driving me to my Ship?"

Ruwee immediately volunteered to do the deed.

Luke and his Grandfather hopped into the two seater Speeder that Luke had driven for one year as Ruwee spoke, "We will keep this for you for your return."

"Thank you Granddad," Luke replied.

Ruwee smiled as he spoke, "I know that you will do many great things Luke and I am proud to call you my Grandson."

"Thank you Granddad."

* * *

Ruwee smiled as he drove Luke towards the outskirts of the city and towards the forrest where Luke had hidden his Ship.

Once they had arrived Ruwee spoke, "So what will you do with the Jedi Order once the war is done?"

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"Maybe they will have enough sense to go back to their old ways?"

"The code that my Dad violated?" Luke asked.

"No, they didn't adopt the code until about three thousand years ago. Originally, Marriage and having families was something that was accepted by the Jedi of old. Some time after The Sith Triumvirate and the first Jedi Purge is when it was adopted," Ruwee replied.

"Oh, I should have paid more attention during my history classes," Luke stated.

"You didn't like History as much did you?" Ruwee asked.

"Let's just say that my Dad gave me a good whipping for trying to skip it when I was nine and I never dared to skip it again even though I wanted to."

Ruwee smiled, "He did something right."

"If you say so, I love you Granddad."

"I love you too Son, Take care of yourself."

"I will," Luke replied as he picked up his Travel Bag.

Luke then hugged his Grandfather one last time as he headed towards his waiting Starfighter.

"I will return when I can, I promise," Luke called out.

"I know that you will and we will be waiting for you," Ruwee replied.

Luke smiled as he climbed into the cockpit of the ship.

He then started up the ship and within minutes was lifting off as he waved goodbye to his Grandfather one last time. He then flew off into the night Sky and away from Naboo as he prepared to head towards Tattooine.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that this Chapter was Vader free, but you will see Vader in the next one. This Chapter was just to focus on Luke and the path that he is taking.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Star Destroyer Exactor: In orbit above Naboo:

Darth Vader stood on the command Bridge of the Exactor in silence as Captain Ozzel approached him, "Your shuttle is ready my Lord and you are expected down at Panaka's mansion."

"Very well Captain, you have the bridge," Vader replied.

Ozzel nodded in response.

Vader then headed towards the turbolift and smiled when the door opened to reveal Mara who was disguised in a standard officer's uniform. She also had a bag that no doubt contained cameras and evidence bags.

Vader glanced at her and spoke, "Did you bring my tools?"

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Vader said nothing in response as the lift came to a halt. He then walked towards the Hanger Bay with Mara at his side.

Once he had arrived, he found himself face to face with Lieutenant Firmus Piett who had just finished issuing orders to four Stormtroopers.

He looked Piett and spoke, "Is the shuttle ready for take off?"

"Yes my Lord, we are waiting for your orders," The young man replied, "Very well Lieutenant," Vader replied.

Vader had always liked Piett. At least Piett was able to follow his orders without asking questions or doing things the wrong way. He in fact knew that a day would come when he would most likely replace Captain Ozzel with Lieutenant Piett.

Vader then glanced at Mara as the two of them walked up the boarding ramp.

Once they were onboard the Shuttle, Vader and Mara sat down in the lounge in complete silence as the craft was flown out of the hanger bay and towards Naboo.

* * *

Naboo:

Vader walked down the boarding ramp in silence followed by Mara and Piett as he turned to Piett and spoke, "Keep all of the men onboard, my assistant and I should be able to handle the investigation ourselves."

"Of course my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader then walked down the boarding ramp followed by Mara as Piett spoke, "Captain Ozzel wanted me to land in the front of the house, but there were two bodies found on this side of the house."

"And this is where Panaka's bedroom is?"

"What I think is that the killer got in through this side of the house but Captain Ozzel insists that he couldn't have gotten over that wall without killing the guards from a distance."

"How were the guards killed?"

"They were strangled by their own hands."

Interesting, Vader thought as he walked down the boarding ramp.

Mara at the same time followed her Master as he spoke, "Get out your grappling hook."

Mara nodded as Vader fired the hook into the air and allowed it to hit the roof of the mansion as he started to climb with Mara at his side.

One by one, the two of them entered the room as Vader reached out in the Force.

Vader at the same time looked over where Panaka's body had been found.

He shook his head as he walked out of the room. At the same time he spoke, "What was the final conclusion on just how Panaka was killed?"

"He was strangled in the manner of the two guards below and several other guards that were killed throughout the complex."

Vader nodded as he walked out of Panaka's room.

* * *

He soon found exactly what he was looking for, a round circular hole that was perfectly cut through the flooring not far from where the bodies of six guards had been found.

"Let me guess, they were killed by toxic darts, the last few guards."

"Correct Master, who do you think did this?"

Vader laughed, "It's not a who do I think? It's who did this? And I can tell you exactly who did this."

"You can?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Vader replied.

"Oh, because of the newspaper that was left on his corpse that announced his order to destroy the Gungan city in the ocean that isn't far from here."

"That doesn't tell me who did it. The way that this job was done tells me. This is Luke's work, this whole job reeks of him and his work."

"You mean that he did all of this?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Vader replied.

Vader shook his head as he motioned for Mara to follow him through the open hole where he found the area where Luke had most likely used three or four Thermal Detonators on the squad of stormtroopers that he had killed with his lightsaber.

He then led Mara through several more holes as he was filled with amusement, "That's my boy. This is exactly how he does things."

Mara said nothing as she followed her Master through the house.

* * *

Vader soon found himself in front of a window as Mara spoke, "Two guards were killed outside and two troops were found where we are standing dead from the Force choke most likely. Another two were found dead outside of the wall."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "His speeder was probably waiting."

"Are you going to search for him?" Mara asked.

"He is well away from here. It is of no concern. We will meet again when the Force wills it, it is inevitable."

Mara nodded as Vader spoke, "Go ahead and take all of the data that we have collected back onboard the shuttle and start studying all of the evidence that you have collected and then write up a report."

"Can I study the crime scene again first?"

"Glad you asked, that means you have that critical eye. Go ahead and study, I have to go somewhere."

"Ok Master," Mara replied.

Vader then left the Mansion in silence as he walked into the streets of Theed to the one place that he needed to visit, Padme's grave.

* * *

He walked across the entire city in shame as tears streamed down his cheeks. In the very moment that Vader felt his regret and agony overwhelming him. At the same time, the Dark Lord found himself grateful that his hood concealed his teary face.

He soon had obtained a bundle of flowers before waving down a Taxi and looking at the city streets through his watery eyes as he thought of his lost angel.

By the time that he entered Padme's mausoleum, he was hysterical with grief from his actions and from all that he had done to his beloved Angel. If only he had listened to Master Windu and had remained inside of the Council Chambers. Perhaps he would still have Padme in his arms and perhaps Luke would even have a brother or sister or Both. Perhaps, Vader would have a happy marriage devoid of the pain and regret that he now carried.

Vader looked at the large seal that covered Padme's coffin as he placed a hand upon the inscription above her resting place, "I am so sorry Angel, I really failed you. I should have listened to you, it's just not right. If I had listened to you, maybe you would have been with me to raise Luke."

Vader shook his head, there was no hope for his darkened lost soul, it was to late for him to be redeemed or to do what he had done again. He was lost because of his fear and his selfishness

At that moment, Vader's eyes glowed yellow as he looked around the tomb, he was Darth Vader, there was no going back to the way things once were. He could wallow in misery, or he could keep moving forward as Vader. Yes, if he could do it over, he would never have taken his Sith name.

But now, there was no going back. Now that Luke was sixteen years old and running, he had no use for Palpatine, He would kill Palpatine when the time was right. Vader smiled in amusement, It had been far easier to leave Palpatine as Emperor in the fifteen years that he had spent raising Luke than it was to become Emperor and raise Luke.

For now, he would continue to train Mara and once she was capable of going on missions alone without him, he would take the Throne. Then he would have the girl as his right Hand and special agent and spy. Once he had Luke, Luke would take his place at his side and together they would rule the Galaxy as Father and Son.

Vader smiled, "I will make sure that you are remembered Angel, just know that if I could do it over that I would."

Vader then left the tomb in silence.

* * *

Tattooine:

Luke flew into the docking bay that he had been assigned in Mos Eisley Spaceport and emerged from the craft as a fat Rodian approached him, "Welcome to Mos Eisely, Cost for docking is fifty credits a day and I need a name."

"How about this? No name and you can keep my ship," Luke replied with a cold glare.

The Alien smiled, "That is a very reasonable offer."

Luke smiled in response as he took his travel bag and left the docking bay in silence with his dark hood raised over his head.

Luke walked into the streets as he looked at his surroundings noticing the villains that filled the streets of Mos Eisley.

At the same time he looked at his Map noticing that the quickest way to a used Speeder lot was through a nearby dark alley. He quietly walked into the alley while not failing to notice the five ruffians that followed.

Luke quietly threw his bag to the ground, he knew that he couldn't use his lightsaber for the deed unless he wanted word to reach his Father of his actions, but he knew that his blasters would do the job.

"Give us whatever you got boy and we won't touch you. You obviously are some rich outlander so pay up and you can live."

Luke in response quickly turned around with his two blasters as he started firing upon the unsuspecting thugs.

He smiled as he saw the six men fall to the ground dead.

At the same time he felt a disturbance in the Force as he turned to see an aged old Man in a tattered brown robe standing between him and his travel bag.

"You didn't have to kill those Men Luke. You could have covered up your identity just as easily with a mind trick or a simple choke that would have put them to sleep. Killing them was only an option not a need."

Luke looked at the man as everything dawned upon him, "You're Obi-Wan aren't you?"

"And you are Luke Skywalker, a boy who is lost and confused, I have been waiting for you for sixteen years Luke. I will show you the light, you only have to promise to do things my way without killing."

"I promise," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "Follow me, we will head to the Farm and we will start your training tomorrow."

"Don't you have to stay there more?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It is the end of the Harvest, I was simply selling some of my products here in the spaceport. I have been posing as a Moisture Farmer for sixteen years now."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan gestured to a nearby landspeeder that appeared to be fairly battered but in driving condition.

Luke threw his bag into the speeder and climbed in as Obi-Wan started the drive.

* * *

For a few hours, the two men drove in silence as Luke looked at the Dessert planet in disgust. His Father was right, there was nothing to see. It was all just dessert and it never changed.

Neither did the scum that populated Tattooine. Men like the men that he had killed died and were replaced by more killers like the ones he had killed.

A few hours after Luke's arrival on Tattooine, Obi-Wan pulled up in front of a simple Moisture Farm. He soon had his speeder parked in the Garage as he motioned for Luke to follow him into the house.

* * *

Once the two men were inside Luke spoke, "I am guessing that we should go ahead and answer the questions that we have for one another."

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "Starting with your Father, do you know why he turned to the Dark Side?"

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "He was having nightmares of my Mother dying in Childbirth."

"Nightmares?" Obi-Wan asked as something horrific dawned upon him, Anakin had had nightmares of his Mother dying prior to her death and what had happened after her death had horrified him, he had seen such a change in Anakin that he had been concerned about his Padawan for the longest time.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Palpatine told him that he had the power to save her from death. He was so desperate that he fell into Palpatine's snare. He had the choice between saving Master Windu or Emperor Palpatine the night of Order Sixty Six and he chose Palpatine, he cut Master Windu's hand off and Palpatine finished him and Master Windu had Palpatine defeated."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he buried his face in his hands, "If only I had known. I failed him, he should have confided in me. Why didn't he confide in me?"

Luke shook his head, "He didn't want you to betray him to the Council."

"You mean that he didn't trust me with such a secret?" Obi-Wan asked with obvious pain in his voice at the thought of Anakin not trusting him.

"You wouldn't have told anyone?" Luke asked.

"Of course not," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Do you know just how long they were together? I have always wondered just how long they were together."

"Since the battle of Geonsosis, they married when he escorted her back to Naboo."

"Married?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, they both wanted it. He told me that they didn't even tell her parents."

"I figured that much, I mean I recall dealing with your Great Grandmother when I gave her your Mother's body and she was oblivious to any relationship between your Mother and anyone."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "What changed you?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean you were raised in the Darkness all of your life and here you are wanting to learn about the Light. Something must have happened."

"We were on Kashyyyk, I had just killed a Jedi who had more pity for me than anything after being taught to hate Jedi all of my life. We ended up rounding up his wife and three daughters when he gave me the order."

"To kill them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Luke replied as he hung his head in shame.

He then looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I fought him while the Mother and the girls escaped and then escaped with them. They left me on Nar Shaddaa and I made my way to Naboo from there to visit my Mother's grave and I ended up meeting my Grandparents and they took me under their wing."

"And that's where you have been for the last year?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but taking the life of Moff Panaka and feeling the Dark Side flowing through me was my breaking point. It was then that I realized that I needed help."

"By the time that I am through with you, you will know the Light and the Dark will never own you again," Obi-Wan stated with a warm smile.

"What exactly happened the day that you went to face my Father?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He said that he choked my Mom because he thought that she had brought you to kill him but is that the truth?"

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame as he spoke, "Your Father killed a lot of people Luke, I saw the corpses of dead younglings and Masters that I had known since childhood laying throughout the Jedi Temple. After watching the recordings of your Father's attack, Yoda and I both knew that we had to do something. I didn't want to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough to fight Sidious and I also knew where to find him, so I went to see your Mother."

"And what happened?" Luke asked.

"I told her what he had done and what I had seen and it was then that I realized that she was pregnant with you. I confronted her on that fact and told her that I had to find Anakin. Even then, my intention wasn't to kill him. I had this fool's hope that I was going to be able to reason with him. So when Padme left for Musafar, I snuck onboard her ship."

"Without her knowing?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

"That was my theory on what happened and it looks like I was right."

"I'm sorry Luke, just know that it wasn't my intention to try kill him, I tried to reason with him."

"I believe you, I tried to reason with him on Kashyyyk too and it got nowhere."

Obi-Wan sighed as he stood up, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"There is a room for you, go through the courtyard and find it and go ahead and set your bag there. I also have some farm outfits that I bought for you to dress in so that you will blend in. Be ready, we start our training tomorrow."

"Yes Master," Luke replied.

Luke then turned and left the kitchen with his bag in his hand as he walked out into the courtyard.

He soon found his way to an open room and walked up the set of stairs and found himself inside of a simple room that contained a single bed and a pitcher of water.

he laid his bag down on the bed and then turned and headed back into the kitchen to share a meal with his new Mentor.

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke as he entered the kitchen, "It's all ready for you, go ahead and sit down."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "My Dad kind of told me stories about your cooking."

Obi-Wan's shook his head, "Did he ever tell you about the lunch that he brought me during the outer rim sieges?"

Luke shook his head, "No he didn't."

"I had just woken up when he appeared before me with this bag full of insects that he told me were lunch and he started eating them while offering them to me, so disgusting," Obi-Wan stated.

Luke laughed in response as he took a bite of the canned bantha stew.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

3 years later:

Deep in space:

An arrogant Imperial Officer stood on the Command Bridge of his Star Destroyer in anger as he spoke, "The Alliance couldn't have defeated our fleet at Toprawa, there is no way that they could have done it without the help of Starkiller."

"Starkiller was not involved in the battle Captain, reports already prove it," the young First Officer replied.

"The bottom line is we need to find a way to eliminate this Starkiller before we go after the Alliance, he is way more of a threat to our glorious Empire than the Rebellion."

"And how are you so positive," A dark voice from nearby asked.

The Captain in fear turned to see a hooded figure standing before him as the figure spoke, "I am merely the opening act of things to come. There is one who is far greater than me who will be the true enemy of the Empire. I am merely the beginning and I am not near as significant as the one that will soon make his appearance."

"Y-You're Starkiller!" The Captain stated in fear as he pulled his blaster out of his holster and pointed it towards the Jedi Knight's forehead.

Starkiller shrugged, "Do you think that you can really kill me."

At the same time, the nervous first Officer looked out the viewport of the Bridge to see various cruisers dropping out of Hyperspace.

"Sir, we are under attack!"

"Deploy all Tie Fighters and get all batteries firing," The captain yelled as Starkiller spoke, "You're going to meet your Maker."

With that, The mysterious Jedi Knight as he used the Force to toss the Man across the bridge before activating his Lightsaber.

Several members of the crew drew their blasters and started to fire upon the elusive Starkiller as he jumped into their ranks and started to cut them down. Starkiller made a relentless attack as Stormtroopers flowed onto the bridge.

At the same time, no one noticed the lone blonde haired Officer at the far side of the bridge who was disengaging various systems and bringing down the shields of various Hanger Bays throughout the Star Destroyer.

As Starkiller fought, he spoke, "Are the men onboard Juno?"

"And fighting their way throughout the ship," Juno replied.

* * *

Throughout the ship, various veteran soldiers, many members of General Kota's army from the Clone Wars swarmed through the corridors and compartments of the Star Destroyer as they followed Starkiller's orders.

* * *

Starkiller continued to cut through Stormtroopers by the dozens as Juno spoke, "They did manage to issue a distress call."

"Is anyone responding?" Starkiller asked.

"The nearest aide will be here in twenty minutes, there are five Star Destroyers approaching."

"Good work Juno," Starkiller replied as he saw several Stormtroopers fall to the ground dead as five of his men appeared on the Command Bridge, "Is the ship secured?" Galen asked.

"Yes General it is secured."

"Get the guns running, get our ships ready for departure and have the men return to the Hangers after firing twelve shots from each Turret, I will use the main guns as well. The fleet coming in won't know what hit them."

"That is for certain Sir, your infiltration of this ship was brilliant."

Galen Marek nodded in agreement as he looked back towards his wife who was stripping her uniform off to reveal her Alliance uniform that was underneath her disguise.

"Come on Honey, it is time to go," Galen stated with a smile.

Juno nodded in agreement as Galen spoke, "How did we take the ship so quickly?"

"I decompressed Decks nine through sixteen."

"We also recovered several Alliance Prisoners.

"Will they go with us?"

"Give them one of the Shuttles and tell them to get out of here immediately," Galen replied.

"Yes Sir," The officer replied as Galen kissed his wife.

For three years Juno Eclipse had fought alongside Galen Marek and his loyal guerilla army against the Galactic Empire after seeing the Empire for what it was.

After a year, the two of them had fallen in love and had married and after one year Juno had given birth to their Son who was now one year old and safely hidden at their secret base that was buried deep within the Outer Rim in unexplored territories. An advantage that Marek had that the Alliance didn't have was the fact that he had no connections and no political ties. His Men never interacted with anyone that wasn't from their base and their wives all stayed together on the base. They had worked very hard to stay hidden from the Empire and so far they had succeeded. His raids had proven to be far more effective than the Alliance's way of fighting the Empire and they had had to move their bases far many more times than he had and they had lost way more personal than Marek and Kota had lost.

Although Kota had died from poor health one year before, Marek had one woman whom had taken his Master's place as leader of their army, Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti had been rescued from Felucia by Marek two years before and she had lived with Kota and Marek since then along with her Padawan, Maris Brood.

Maris Brood however had arrogantly left the base on a mission to a far off planet and had chosen to take Vader on in a fight and had lost her life. Although Ti had felt a lot of regret from Maris's death she continued to push forward and live on knowing that she was needed in order to help in the war against the Sith.

Marek at that moment looked out the viewport as several Star Destroyers emerged from Hyperspace. He smiled as the batteries of the Star Destroyer that they now controlled opened fire on the lead Star Destroyer in the Formation.

Within seconds, the Star Destroyer was crippled as Marek fired the main guns on the other unsuspecting Star Destroyer.

He smiled as he saw the two Star Destroyers explode while gathering the Force into his body as he became a vessel of pure energy using the battle meditation techniques that Shaak Ti had taught him as he caused two Star Destroyers to collide.

He then looked at his wife as he spoke, "Is the collision course plotted with the other Star Destroyer?"

"Yes it is Sweetheart, and I have the ship in autopilot."

"Good, go ahead and set it to engage in three minutes. Let's get to the hanger."

Juno nodded as she followed her husband off of the Command Bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couple entered the main hanger bay of the Star Destroyer as they climbed onboard one of their waiting blockade runners.

The fleet of Rebel Ships then flew out of the soon to be destroyed Star Destroyer the ship started to head towards the unsuspecting Star Destroyer that was now bombarding the doomed craft while failing to notice it's own doom.

* * *

Star Destroyer Devastator:

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Devastator looking out into the depths of space in silence. After three years, he still hadn't found his Son, his only living piece of Padme and he still was dealing with the ever elusive Starkiller who was continuing to antagonize the Empire. Starkiller had no name or identity and because of that, Vader was unable to find him. Vader had searched and had deployed probes under Palpatine's orders but still was empty handed. Starkiller had also caused far more damage and economic problems from the Empire than the Rebel Alliance had. Of course Starkiller's army was smaller and better organized and far better trained than the Alliance's army. Much to Vader's frustration though, they had been unable to take prisoners for interrogation because Starkiller's men fought to the death and they always attacked where Vader was not present. Vader in many ways wondered why Starkiller was intentionally avoiding a confrontation with him.

At the same time he wondered the same thing about Luke. Why was Luke continuing to hide from him? Luke was not one to hide from a fight of any kind. Vader didn't know why but he did know that Luke was evading him. His agents still were unsuccessful in finding the boy and he was clueless as to where Luke had gone.

At that moment, Vader's thoughts were ended as his First Officer, Captain Piett walked onto the bridge.

"Yes Captain?"

"Lord Vader we have reports of a Rebel ship that had several transmissions beamed to it by Rebel Spies during that last battle. It is believed that the Death Star plans were sent to this ship. We are ordered to intercept them. They are heading towards Tattooine."

"Very well take us to maximum speed."

"Already done sir."

Vader smiled, Now this is what he liked, a competent Officer who didn't need to be told how to do his job.

Just a few hours earlier, he had received a report of an entire fleet being wiped out mysteriously by Starkiller and Wilhuff Tarkin had asked Vader to investigate the battle.

Vader had refused to follow Tarkin's direct orders because he realized that Starkiller's attack no matter how big and destructive it was was nothing more than a ruse. A ruse to allow Rebel Alliance leader Princess Leia Organa to steal the Plans to the Death Star and to escape unnoticed.

Vader smiled, Tarkin would look like an idiot once he handed the plans to the Emperor right in front of the arrogant Moff.

Vader smiled as he turned towards Piett and spoke, "I am going to spar. Make sure that the boarding party is prepared appraise them of the situation."

"Understood my Lord I will also have all battles stations manned."

Vader nodded with a smile, "Good Captain."

Vader left the young Captain feeling relieved that Piett was under his command. Piett was one of his best Officers. He had transferred Captain Ozzel to the position of overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Executor with the Promotion of Admiral and having Ozzel off of the Devastator had been a huge relief for Vader he liked a man who actually could do his job which is what Piett was capable of.

Vader looked out the viewports of the Devastator one more time before leaving and heading towards his training room. He entered the dark room and turned on the lights before removing his robe and his tunic. He stripped down to the point of being shirtless and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had his fairly strong Muscular build and he even sometimes would go into the Ship's Gym and work out. However in place of the blond hair that he had nineteen years before, he had various strands of grey hair that was the product of being a single parent and the Commander and chief of the Imperial Navy. His hair coloring didn't bother him. He wasn't so vain that he had to look like a baby faced pretty boy. Even though his face still looked fairly the same as it did sixteen years before it had a couple more scars and it was more hardened with anger. He didn't care though. Vader glared at himself in the mirror one more time before falling down onto the ground and doing several pushups for warm up. After feeling confident that he was warmed up he brought out several sparring droids and began to duel with them in anger as many things came to mind.

Luke's betrayal on Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan's betrayal, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The man that had been his friend who had turned his wife against him and had stolen his child from him.

Then, after raising his recovered son for fifteen years his own son and living piece of Padme turned against him. As a father, Vader still loved Luke but he still had yet to forget the boy's betrayal. He would turn Luke back to his side but he only hoped that Luke would remain loyal to him once he had the boy back.

He continued to duel in anger as he cut down the droids feeling rage for all of the things that had happened in his life. He was about to be in the space above Tattooine.

The planet represented so much to him, The place of his enslavement as a child. The place where he had worked as a slave where he had watched helplessly at the age of four as his mother was violated in ways that no woman ever should be right within Gardulla The Hutt's Palace.

Vader fought on as he became a living torrent of anger and hatred. More droids came into the room as he summoned them and he continued to fight in anger. He was a living vessel of darkness at this very moment. He was so immersed in the Dark Side that anyone looking at him at that very moment would believe themselves to be looking at the devil himself.

* * *

A few hours later:

Vader looked out the viewport at the Tantive IV as it fired its laser cannons in vain upon the bridge of the Devastator. "Perhaps they should just lay in a collision course and attack us. It would cause more damage than they are causing right now," said Vader with a sneer.

At the same time he saw a blast from the Devastator's cannons that hit the main reactor of the Tantive IV.

"Prepare the boarding party," Vader yelled.

"Already done my Lord," replied Captain Piett.

Vader then looked at Piett, "I'm glad that I can always count on you Captain. You have the bridge keep the ship in orbit."

"Yes my Lord."

Vader then stormed off of the bridge and off towards the Elevator. He would take care of things on the Tantive IV and teach the meddlesome and annoying Princess Leia some respect that is if she was onboard.

* * *

A short time later Vader entered the Hallways of the Tantive IV in anger as he had memories of his childhood on Tattooine as well as his mother's death storming inside of his mind.

He looked at the bodies of Rebel troops and Stormtroopers that were laying in his path as he walked through the ship in anger.

He looked at the Commander of the Squadron and spoke, "Do you have access to the main computer?"

"Yes sir I will search it immediately. I am sending one of our prisoners to you."

Vader smiled, "Very well I will interrogate him."

Vader then watched as a middle aged man in an Alliance uniform was brought to him.

"Where are the Death Star plans?"

The man was silent as Vader picked him up by the neck with both hands and began to choke him.

At the same time the Commander of the Stormtrooper squad returned to him, "The Death Star Plans are not in the main computer."

Vader ignored the Trooper and focused on Captain Antilles. "Where are those transmissions that you have intercepted? What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions this is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," stated Antilles as he struggled to breath and speak.

"If this is a consoler ship then where is the Ambassador?" Vader asked in anger.

Antilles said nothing in response as his neck snapped under Vader's grasp.

Vader in then threw the corpse against the wall and turned in anger towards the waiting squad commander who flinched at the sight of the Dark Lord's yellow eyes.

Vader saw the flinch despite the Man's Stormtrooper Armor as he yelled, "Commander tear this ship apart until you find those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!"

The Commander in response waved to his men and within moments the armored Stormtroopers began to disperse throughout the ship searching for passengers.

* * *

Around ten minutes later Vader saw a squad returning with a petite dark haired girl that he recognized as Princess Leia Organa. Vader smiled wickedly, Of course it was her. She had a tendency to get on his nerves in the long run and she had always been protected but not now.

The young Princess glared at the Sith Lord with pure defiance as she spoke, "Darth Vader only you would be so bold the Imperial Senate will not sit still when they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic ship..."

Vader motioned for her to be silent as he spoke, "Don't act so surprised your highness you weren't on any mercy mission several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies I want to know what happened to the plans that they sent you."

Leia continued to play stupid much to Vader's anger as she spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a Diplomatic Mission to Alderaan."

Vader pointed his finger at her and spoke in anger, "You were a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" Vader yelled as he made a gesture with his gloved hand.

At the same time one of his overly cautious officers came up to his side, "Holding her is dangerous. What if word gets out about this? It could generate Sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

Vader regarded the officer with little concern, "I have traced the Rebel Spies to her now she is my only way for finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she will tell you anything."

Vader smirked, "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the Senate that All Aboard were killed."

At the same time another Officer spoke, "Lord Vader battle station plans were not onboard this ship and there is no evidence that they were. An Escape Pod was jettisoned during the fight but no life forms were aboard."

Vader nodded, "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment. There will be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir."

Vader then turned and wordlessly left the two officers and headed for the Command Bridge of the Devastator.

Vader frowned, There was something about the Princess that was bothering him. What was it? Something was familiar about her. He had never met her in person before but something was not right and he wondered what it was.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes, Starkiller is continuing to stir things up. I am now taking things as you can see into the OTC. However, ANH and ESB will both be Very AU and the same is for ROTJ. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading, I have some awesome ideas for this fic.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Tattooine: Nine Hours Later:

For the last three years, Obi-Wan and Luke had worked side by side on the Lars Homestead posing as honest hardworking Farmers while training in the afternoons and evenings when it was either to hot to work or when sandpeople were bound to be out lurking on the farm.

Luke had highly excelled in his training and he now considered himself a Jedi Knight. He had replaced his red lightsaber crystal with a green Jedi crystal making his lightsaber a Jedi lightsaber. He had purged his soul of the Dark Side much to his relief. Just two months before, he had killed two Tusken raiders in self defense and much to his shock and relief he had taken no pleasure in killing the two beings.

Luke knew that he still had a far way to go in terms of learning the ways of the Force and learning to use the light instead of the dark, but he knew that he was walking farther and farther into the light with each passing day.

Luke at that moment ended his thoughts as he looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "Do you think that my Father sensed us Master?"

"Most likely. I think that that battle you witnessed with your electrobinoculars has him distracted and whatever it was it had to be big."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "I want to go out. We have to go to town and collect some supplies anyways. Come with me."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke nineteen years ago Luke had fallen into the hands of his father, Darth Vader. Much to Obi-Wan's relief, Luke had more of a desire to be a Jedi than a Sith despite being raised in the Darkness from infancy. It was a miracle in the Jedi Master's mind that Luke was so eager to redeem himself with the Light rather than let the Darkness taint him. He knew that Luke regretted the evil's that he had taken part in alongside his Father and although Obi-Wan regretted failing to save Anakin from the Darkness, he felt as though he was making up for it by helping Luke to fulfill his destiny along with that of Anakin's destiny.

Obi-Wan ended his thoughts as Luke ran towards him, "There is a Sandcrawler outside and the Jawa's are looking for business."

"Fine, we can use a few more droids. Let's see what they got."

Luke nodded as he followed his Master towards the front door of the homestead.

* * *

A short time later Obi-Wan smiled at the sight that awaited him, Anakin's old Droid, R2-D2 and Padme's Protocol droid, C-3PO were among the droids that were for sale. He may have been an old man and the Galaxy was a large place but Anakin and Padme's droids were the only Droid duo in the Galaxy that he knew of that had the appearance that R2 and 3PO had.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling at the familiar sight of the two droids though he decided to keep the information of recognizing the droids to himself.

He looked towards Luke and spoke, "We'll take that golden plated Protocol Droid and the blue R2 unit. Just buy them, they are all that we need," Obi-Wan stated.

As Obi-Wan paid for the two droids, Luke glanced at the R2 unit and then spoke to one of the Jawas, "Remove his restraining bolt."

The jawa obeyed immediately as the Protocol droid approached Luke and Ben. At the same time the R2 unit rolled up to the Protocol droid's side as the Protocol droid spoke,

"Hello sirs I am C-3PO human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

Obi-Wan nodded as R2 whistled several beeps as 3PO spoke

"Don't mind my friend he is claiming for some reason to be the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts."

Obi-Wan almost laughed as he spoke, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

R2 whistled in response.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well my little friend lets see what you are all about."

Within moment an image of Princess Leia appeared before him.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," exclaimed Luke.

Obi-Wan shook his head as the girl spoke, "General Kenobi Many years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs me to come and find you so that I can take you to Alderaan. I regret to inform you that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed and that my ship has fallen under attack.

"Within this R2 unit is information vital to Alderaan's survival. Take this R2 unit to Alderaan. My Father will know how to retrieve it. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he stroked his beard. He then looked at Luke, "Load them up in our speeder. Pack your bags and seal the Homestead up, we will be heading to Alderaan immediately!"

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan then turned to Luke as he felt the Dark tremor vanish as though Vader had left the system. He must be focused on whatever R2 has inside of him, thought Obi-Wan.

A short time later the Two Jedi left their homestead. Luke carried his travel bag that contained his weapons and his black robes from his time as a Sith and all of his Credits that he had from the stash that his grandfather had given him on Naboo three years before.

As the Jedi left Luke spoke, "I am glad that our time has finally come."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Master Yoda always said that a Jedi craves not adventure."

Luke smiled, "I think we know what my Father would have said right?"

"He would have said that he wasn't your typical Jedi."

Luke laughed, "Do you miss him?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke in near tears, "Everyday Luke, To me your father was my son. You and your father in my mind are both my sons and your father a brother as well."

Luke nodded as he climbed into the speeder with his Father as they drove away from the Moisture Farm that had been their home for three years.

* * *

Mos Eisley:

As Luke and Obi-Wan drove into the Mos Eisley Spaceport they noticed a squad of stormtroopers in their path, the squad Commander immediately motioned for them to stop their Speeder.

The squad Commander then spoke "How long have you had these droids?"

"About four or five seasons," replied Luke on cue with Obi-Wan.

"They are up for sale if you want them," added Obi-Wan.

The stormtrooper then spoke, "Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see my identification," stated Luke with a smirk as he used the Force to influence the stormtrooper's mind.

"We don't need to see his identification," replied the Commander as he looked at his comrades.

"These aren't the droids that you're looking for," added Obi-Wan with another Gesture.

"These aren't the droids that we're looking for," stated The stormtrooper.

"I can go about my business," added Luke with another cocky smirk.

"He can go about his business," the stormtrooper replied.

"Move along," said Obi-Wan.

The Stormtrooper immediately began to wave in response, "Move along, Move along."

Luke smirked as they drove off, "All to easy Master."

"The Force always has a strong influence on the weak minded my Young Apprentice. Remember that," stated Obi-Wan with a smile

Obi-Wan's smile slowly faded as something came to mind, stormtroopers were all over the planet looking for R2 and 3PO he knew that their time to leave was going to have to be as soon as possible in order to get off Tattooine in time. For whatever reason, Obi-Wan knew that the fate of the Galaxy depended on leaving Tattooine.

Luke frowned as they parked their speeder outside of a large cantina. "Are you sure that we are going to find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?"

"Most of the good freighter pilots and smugglers drink here, only watch your step my young Apprentice this place can be a little rough."

Luke nodded, "I have my lightsaber."

Ben smiled as he noticed Luke fingering his lightsaber, Although Luke was still eager to draw a weapon and reluctant to hide from a fight the boy had come a far way from the sixteen year old that had arrived on Tattooine three years earlier.

* * *

Together the two Jedi walked into the cantina in silence with R2 and 3PO behind them as an angry bartender spoke, "Hey we don't serve their kind here."

"What?" asked Luke.

"Your droids we don't want them in here they will have to wait outside."

Luke immediately turned to R2 and 3PO.

"3PO we don't want any trouble just wait outside."

"Very well Master Luke come along R2."

Luke then turned and walked into the dark Cantina and headed casually towards the counter.

At the same time an angry Alien growled at Luke in a dialect that he didn't understand. Another alien man spoke, "He doesn't like you."

Luke calmly spoke in response, "Sorry."

The man glared at him, "You just watch yourself we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

Luke did his best to hide his amusement, if only the man knew just who he was. The Son of a Jedi General turned Sith Lord who had been raised to kill. He knew that he would have both men dropped within seconds in the brawl that was brewing.

"I'll be careful," Luke casually replied.

The Man grabbed Luke by his farmer's tunic as he coldly spoke, "You'll be dead!"

"Back away or I will be forced to kill you," Luke stated.

The man prepared to shove Luke but before he could Luke's green blade entered his gut as Luke moved upon his companion and sliced the arm off of the now horrified creature.

Obi-Wan then approached Luke with a large Wookiee at his side, "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us."

Luke nodded as he followed his Master towards a table where a man of around thirty sat. The man had the appearance of a scoundrel and Luke sensed that the man was fairly arrogant.

The man spoke, "Han Solo. I am Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me that you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Is it a fast ship?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Fast ship? You have never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" asked Han.

"Should I have?" asked Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

"It is the ship that made the Kessel Run in eleven Parsecs. I have outran Imperial Vessels and I am not talking about the giant bulky cruisers I am talking about fighters. It should be fast enough for you old Man."

Obi-Wan nodded as Han spoke, "What's the cargo?"

"Myself, The Boy, two Droids and no questions asked," Obi-Wan firmly stated

"What is this? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Lets just say that we would like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Thats the real trick huh?" asked Han.

"Alright, for that It will cost you extra, ten thousand," Han stated.

"Ten Thousand?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"We could almost have our own ship for that much," stated Luke.

"But who is gonna fly it kid you?"

"You bet I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself," Luke replied in anger.

If he had met Han three years before, he would have killed the arrogant man where he stood for talking the way he was but now here Luke was having to be the bigger man, something that he wasn't used to.

Han smirked as Obi-Wan spoke, "We can give you two thousand now plus fifteen once we reach Alderaan."

"You got yourselves a ship. Docking Bay ninety four we leave when you're ready."

Obi-Wan nodded knowing that Vader was closing in on them.

"We have to sell our speeder and then we will be there."

"Alright Old Man we will be waiting for you," Han replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan then motioned for Luke to follow him and together the Two Jedi left the Cantina together and headed towards their speeder. Luke at the same time spoke, "How did I do Master?"

"You controlled your anger better than your Father would have. It is because you have your Mother's reasoning," Obi-Wan stated.

"I wish that I had known her," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan said nothing in response as he thought back to the dreadful day nineteen years before as he climbed into the Speeder alongside Luke.

* * *

As they drove through the streets of Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan thought of one thing, If only he had had Anakin's trust. If only Anakin had confided in him. How much different would the Galaxy be if his former Padawan had confided in him instead of Palpatine? Obi-Wan didn't know but he knew that he would give his life to change the past if it was possible.

Obi-Wan paused from his thoughts and looked at Luke with a smile as they approached the used Speeder Lot. Luke then hopped out of the Speeder as a female alien who was no doubt the owner of the lot approached the Speeder.

* * *

Death Star:

Within the Death Star inside of the Main conference room sat various Imperial Officers at the table as they debated over their cups of caf. Currently General Cassio Tagge was speaking, "Until This battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable the Rebel Alliance is to well equipped they are more dangerous then you realize."

Admiral Conan Motti spoke arrogantly in response, "Dangerous to your Starfleet Commander not to this battle station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate..."

"The Imperial Senate is no longer of our concern," interrupted Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin as he entered the room with the dark hooded form of Darth Vader at his side.

"I have just received word that the Council has been dissolved permanently."

Tagge was in shock, "That is impossible. How can the Emperor maintain control without democracy?"

Tarkin smiled cruelly as he sat down, "The Regional Governors now have complete control over their systems. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Tagge who was still skeptical spoke once again, "And what of the Rebellion? They have obtained a complete data readout of this battle station and there is a chance though however unlikely that they will find a weakness and exploit it."

Vader smiled, he always found himself impressed with Tagge one of the few men that Tarkin kept in his presence that he actually liked. He liked how the man always spoke his mind.

Vader spoke in response, "The plans that you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

Motti then spoke, "Any attack made on this Station is a useless gesture this Station is now the ultimate power in the Universe and I suggest that we use it."

Vader sneered, He never had liked Motti and his arrogance and the pathetic ego that came with him. He in fact hated the arrogant Admiral.

"Don't be to proud of this Technological Terror that you have constructed, the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer ways Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that Ancient Religion has not conjured up the stolen Data Tapes or found the location of the Rebel Base or..." Motti's words trailed off as he gasped in horror as the Collar of his uniform began to constrict. Everyone at the table looked at the Dark Lord in horror as Motti struggled to breath.

Vader glared at Motti with his blazing yellow eyes of anger, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Tarkin then spoke, "Enough of this, Vader release him."

"As you wish," Vader replied

Vader then let go of his grip on Motti as Tarkin spoke, "This bickering is pointless now Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Base and we will then crush the Rebellion in one swift stroke."

Vader in response turned to leave the room to begin his interrogation of Princess Leia Organa as his comlink buzzed, "Yes Mara?" Vader asked as he answered his Comlink.

Mara currently was onboard the Executor which was still under construction staying in their living quarters until Vader returned.

Vader smiled as Mara spoke, "Hello Master, I just had some information to pass on for you."

"Information?" Vader asked.

"I just received word that the Emperor is going to be onboard the Death Star within the Day. Were you notified?"

"No I wasn't he doesn't always tell me when he is coming," Vader replied as a smile crossed his face as a plot started to form in his head.

"It will work out well though," Vader replied.

"In what way?" Mara asked.

Vader smiled as the doors of the elevator closed, "The Plans are still unaccounted for but Palpatine is counting on them being found. I will simply withhold them and find the Rebel base. Before we make the attack, I will kill him and then fly in the battle and destroy the Death Star with all evidence."

"Can it be destroyed?" Mara asked.

"There is one weakness that can be exploited, there are only two other pilots that I know that are capable of hitting it, one's dead and the other is my Son. I can easily make the shot though," Vader replied.

"Very well Master, I will see you when you return."

"Good, keep training, Vader out!"

Vader then turned his comlink off as he smiled at the thought of his imminent rise to power.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Darth Vader strolled through the dark corridors of the Death Star detention center as he approached the Cell that currently housed Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

He paused in front of the cell and turned to the two officers that had accompanied him, from the main detention center, "You may wait out here I can handle her myself."

"As you wish sir."

* * *

Vader smiled as the door opened. He bent down and entered the small cell as the nineteen year old looked at him in fear, "And Now your Highness we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base."

Leia trembled as she saw what she realized to be an Interrogation droid enter the room.

Vader looked at her as he motioned for the droid to remain in position. He then approached Leia.

Leia glared at him hatefully, "I have diplomatic immunity."

"I don't know anything about immunity Princess I am also one who is above the laws and now that your Senate has been disbanded the immunity no longer exists," stated Vader with a smirk.

"Where is the Rebel Base?"

Leia stood up in response and sent a kick towards Vader's knee. Vader in response raised his left hand and brought a hard slap into Leia's face that instantly sent Leia sailing back onto her bunk as Vader removed a glove from his flesh hand with a smile.

He then cruelly raised his hand as he released a stream of Force lighting upon the young Princess. Leia in response started to scream as Vader's lightning burned through her body.

After two minutes, Vader stopped the assault as he waved the interrogation droid towards the helpless Princess. The Droid immediately injected the Princess with a type of truth serum that would enhance her pain.

After the droid had finished the injection he waved the droid back into place and looked at Leia with a cold smile, "Now answer my question Princess."

Leia shook her head as she felt a hardened Presence enter her mind. At the same time the droid began to assault her with a type of acid Jet.

It also started to tear into her flesh with its pincers. Leia screamed in response as the drug came into her system almost instantly. Vader then waved the droid away and spoke, "Will you talk now Princess?"

Leia shook her head in defiance as she rubbed several lacerations that were on her wrists from the Droid's assault. Vader in response raised his hand with a smile and released a wave of Force Lighting upon the Princess. Leia in response started to scream as the lighting burned through her body . Vader smiled as she continued to scream under his assault. He then paused before releasing another stream upon the Princess.

* * *

After hours of Torture, Vader left the Cell in anger and frustration. At the same time, he found himself impressed with the young Princess and her will to resist such torture. She had resisted torture that many men would have cried under at age nineteen or older. He in fact felt like she almost deserved a chance to live through her imprisonment because of her strength and will.

A short time later Vader headed for the Conference room as he noticed Grand Moff Tarkin at the table.

"Lord Vader how did your interrogation session go."

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable it may take some time before we can extract some information from her."

"What about the IT0 Droid? I mean I have more confidence in that then I do the Force."

"It did little towards her even after lowering her pain threshold I was able to tell that Force Lightning and my Mind probes actually had far more affect on her although she was still strong in terms of resistance."

Tarkin frowned in response as an Imperial Officer entered the room, "Full Checkup complete all systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

"What do you mean?" asked Vader.

"I think it is about time that we demonstrate the full power of this Battle Station."

Tarkin then turned to the cruel young Officer that stood before him and spoke, "Set your course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," replied the Officer with a cold smile as he left the room.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. I will have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Tattooine:

After haggling with the cheap alien woman at the Speeder Lot, Luke and Ben had finally reached an agreement with the woman. The two of them then left the lot with R2 and 3PO after selling their Speeder for seventeen hundred credits.

Luke frowned, "Look at this."

"It will be enough we have plenty for the trip, and you still have most of your Mother's money," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke said nothing in response as he followed Ben into the streets with R2 and 3PO following them closely. "If the ship is as fast as he is boasting we ought to do well," stated Obi-Wan. Luke nodded in response.

Neither Luke or Ben noticed a Dark figure that was following them throughout the city as they approached Docking Bay Ninety Four. The Dark figure activated his comlink and contacted a Squad of Imperial troops, and within moments a squad of stormtroopers came into sight.

"Which Way?" the Commander asked.

"That way," stated the alien.

The squad Commander then spoke, "Alright Men load your weapons."

The stormtroopers then started to march towards Docking Bay ninety four in complete single file.

Luke looked at The Millennium Falcon as they entered the docking bay in disgust, "What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed.

Han who was finishing some work came into sight and spoke, "Can make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid and I've made a few extra modifications myself. But we are a little rushed so please step onboard."

As Luke walked up the ramp with Ben and the droids 3PO looked at Han and spoke, "Hello Sir."

Han looked at the protocol droid in pure annoyance in response.

As Chewbacca boarded the Falcon, Han heard the sound of a stormtrooper yelling as stormtroopers stormed into the Docking Bay, "Stop that ship! Blast them!" Han swiftly drew his blaster and started firing upon the Stormtroopers as they came into view. He began to fire repeatedly as the Stormtroopers fired upon him.

Stormtroopers started to fall as he fired upon them and killed several including the squad leader. He then turned and ran up the boarding ramp and yelled, "Chewie Get us out of here!"

Within moments the ship lifted off as Obi-Wan and Luke got into their seats and strapped into their crash webbing.

C-3PO then spoke, "Oh my I forgot just how much I hate space travel."

No one paid any attention to the whinny protocol droid as the Falcon lifted off.

The stormtroopers back in Docking Bay Ninety four fired upon the Falcon in vain as it lifted off and flew into the Atmosphere of Tattooine.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Han looked at Chewie as the Falcon shook from the flight away from Tattooine.

At the same time, their sensors started beeping as Han looked at the computer screen, "Looks like an Imperial cruiser, Looks like our passengers are hotter than I thought try and hold them off angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."

Han then sat down and began to maneuver the ship as the Cockpit door opened revealing Luke and Ben.

Han then spoke to Chewie as he ignored the two passengers, "Stay sharp there are two more on our tail. They're gonna try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said that this thing was fast," said Luke.

Han glared at Luke, "Watch your mouth kid or you're gonna find yourself floating back home. We'll be safe enough when we make the jump into Hyperspace, besides I know a few maneuvers we'll lose them."

Han allowed a cocky smile to cross his face as the Star Destroyers started to fire upon him. "This is where the fun begins."

"How long until we make the jump into Hyperspace?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get coordinates from the Navi computer."

"Are you kidding at the rate that they are gaining?" yelled Luke.

Han turned at Luke and glared at him as he spoke,"Traveling through Hyperspace ain't like dustin Crops boy. Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce to close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick wouldn't it?"

Luke did his best to remain silent, as he thought of just what he would have done to Han three years before.

Luke at the same time heard a sound and pointed to the Control panel, "Whats that flashing?"

"We're losing rear deflector shields go strap yourselves in, I'm gonna make the jump into Hyperspace."

Luke and Ben swiftly left the Cockpit to strap in as Han had ordered.

Han then sat back in his seat and pulled his lever back and within moments the stars started to fly by his viewports as the ship entered Hyperspace.

* * *

Death Star: In orbit above Alderaan:

Emperor Palpatine stood in silence on the main Command Bridge of the Death Star with a cold smile of anticipation. Soon, the full power of the Death Star would be demonstrated but even better was the fact that the Rebellion would soon be destroyed with one swift stroke by the Death Star.

Once the Rebellion was destroyed, he would have more resources at his disposal to use to search for the elusive Starkiller and the other surviving Jedi that were hiding throughout the Galaxy. Once the last Jedi had been killed, the Galaxy was his.

Palpatine smiled wickedly as he looked towards one of his many puppets, Wilhuff Tarkin whom was standing forty feet away from him.

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Looked out the viewport of the Command bridge of the Death Star before looking at one of the nearby Officers with a Nod. At the same time he looked to see Princess Leia being escorted into the room by Darth Vader and and a pair of stormtroopers.

Leia glared at Tarkin before glaring at the Emperor who was walking up to Tarkin's side, "Your Majesty," Leia stated with a mock bow as she turned towards Tarkin, "And Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you two holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought onboard."

Tarkin smiled, "Charming to the last."

He then cupped Leia's chin and spoke, "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

Leia glared at him, "I am surprised that you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

She then looked towards Palpatine as she spoke, "I would have expected Tarkin to have you do the deed."

"I didn't have it in me to sign the order Princess. It truly is a shame that your life is going to end so soon. Such a waste of life, you could have been so much more."

"I would rather die a traitor by your hand then live to serve your evil Empire.

Tarkin shook his head as Palpatine started to laugh, "Princess Leia before your execution I would like you to by guest in a ceremony that will make this Battle Station fully operational."

"The more that you tighten your grip Tarkin the more systems that will slip through your fingers," Leia replied.

Tarkin merely smiled in response, "Not after we demonstrate the full power of this station. In a way you have chosen the the system that shall be destroyed first. Since You have been unwilling to provide us with the location of the Rebel base I have decided to demonstrate the complete destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

The young nineteen year old gasped in horror, "No, Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons you can't possibly..."

"If you are talking of another target a Military Target then Name the system."

Tarkin then moved closer to Leia and spoke, "I have grown tired of asking this so I am going to ask you one last time. Where is the Rebel Base?"

"Where is it Princess? I will have Tarkin spare Alderaan if you tell us," Palpatine stated.

Leia looked out of the viewport and towards Alderaan before looking into Palpatine's yellow eyes before looking back at Tarkin, "Dantooine, On Dantooine."

Tarkin nodded as he looked at Vader, "There, you see Lord Vader? She can be reasonable."

Vader sneered, he had sensed deception in Leia although he was impressed with her loyalty to the Rebellion and her defiant stance towards Tarkin and Palpatine.

"Continue with the Operation," stated Tarkin as he looked at Motti.

"What?" asked Leia in horror.

Palpatine smiled darkly at the young Princess, "You are far to trusting, Dantooine is to far out to make an effective Demonstration but don't worry we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No," pleaded Leia as she moved towards Tarkin and Palpatine. Vader in response grabbed the young Princess and held her firmly against his chest.

Leia then watched in shock and horror as the superlaser of the Death Star ignited and vaporized Alderaan right before her eyes.

Tarkin then entered the room with a wicked smile, "You may return her to her cell for execution Lord Vader."

* * *

Vader nodded as he led Leia towards the Elevator. Vader dismissed the Stormtroopers in anger as he prepared to take Leia back to the Detention Center.

"Idiots," muttered Vader in anger. All that they would do was cause more people to join the Rebellion and he had tried to tell his Master that that would be the case but the Old Man wouldn't listen.

Leia felt tears as she thought of her adoptive Father, Bail Organa who had just died along with Alderaan. Vader quietly looked at the young Princess as she cried. For whatever reason, he was thinking of his final moments with Padme as she cried and begged him to change so long ago on Mustafar. Vader didn't know why but the young Princess was making him think of Padme more and more. Vader shook his head, he would either let the Princess go or allow Tarkin to kill her before he made his move, because he hated the thought of doing the deed.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Luke smiled as he deflected laser blasts from the laser remote that hovered above him Ben encouraged him to practice frequently and he enjoyed practice. Just as he continued to practice He gasped in shock and horror as he dropped his lightsaber.

He looked over at Ben, "Can you feel it Master?"

"It felt like millions just cried out in terror before being silenced forever. I know Luke I can feel it. Something terrible has happened, but there is nothing that we can do. You'd better get back with your exercises because I believe that there will be a battle soon."

Luke nodded and within moments his Green lightsaber was shinning again as he continued practicing with the remote.

"Master, I think that the Death Star was finally tested."

"Would it be completed by now?" Ben asked uneasily.

Luke in response gave Ben a grim dark look that was as dark as the black tunic and pants that he had changed into shortly after the jump into hyperspace, "It is certainly completed," Luke replied.

Ben shook his head, "There is nothing we can do, just keep on training."

Ben sighed, Luke had told him about the madness that was known as the Death Star, the battle station that contained enough power to destroy an entire planet. Although he found the tale unbelievable, he now realized that Luke was right. The Death Star did exist, there was no doubt in the Jedi Master's mind that it had been used based on the destruction that he had sensed through the Force.

At the same time R2 and 3PO were sitting at the Dejarik table with Chewbacca. Chewbacca and R2 were both playing a game of Dejarik while 3PO observed.

At the same time Han entered the room, "Well you can forget about our trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you that I would lose them." Han looked around the room noticing that no one was giving him notice.

"Don't everyone thank me at once?," he stated sarcastically.

"Anyway we should be at Alderaan at around 0200 hours."

At that moment R2 made a move in the Dejarik game as 3PO spoke, "Now be careful R2."

At that moment R2 moved his piece and claimed Chewbacca's game piece, ending the game with R2 as the winner. Chewbacca roared in anger as 3PO spoke, "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't do anything."

Han who was watching the situation immediately interjected, "Let him have it it's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid," 3PO replied.

Han smirked, "That's cause Droids don't pull the arms out of people's sockets when they lose. Wookiee's have been known to do that."

Chewbacca roared in response as he glared at R2.

"I see your point sir," 3PO replied.

3PO then turned to R2, "I suggest a new strategy R2, let the Wookiee win."

Chewbacca roared in response.

Han then turned to see Ben observing Luke's training feeling slightly shocked to see a lightsaber ignited inside of his ship. Obi-Wan spoke, "Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke nodded in silence as Han laughed, "Hokey religions and Ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and looked Han in the eye, "You don't believe in the Force do you?"

"Kid I've flown from one side of this Galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff but nothing to convince me that there is an almighty Force controlling everything. No mystical energy field controls my destiny."

Maybe you should have spent some time with My Father and watched us train, Luke thought with a smirk.

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke as he stood up. Luke smirked knowing that it was time to show Han an example of how real the Force was.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense," finished Han.

Luke then took a helmet that contained a blast shield that covered his eyes. In many ways it was similar to the exercises that he had done as a child. The young Jedi smiled as the remote fired several shots that he easily deflected.

"I call it luck," said Han with a cocky smile.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

Han gave Obi-Wan a smirk in response, "Look good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, That is something else."

"Live life the way I did and you will see the Force," Luke replied.

At that moment there was a beep from the nearby monitor as Han spoke, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan nodded and Luke removed his helmet and gave his Master a smile. Together they headed into the cockpit of the Falcon behind Han and Chewbacca.

* * *

Han looked at Chewie who was in the copilot's seat.

"Alright Chewie I am going to bring in the sublight engines."

As they came out of Hyperspace there was no planet in sight and only debris and astroids floating around them. Han looked in shock at their surroundings and spoke, "What the..."

Chewbacca then roared, _"What is this?"_

"Ah, we came out of Hyperspace in the middle of an astroid field some kind of collision or meteor shower."

Han was in shock in all of his life he had never seen anything like this. Was it an error in his navigation system?

Han looked at his computer and spoke, "None of this is not on any of the charts."

At that moment Ben and Luke entered the cockpit as Luke spoke, "What's going on?"

Han glanced at Luke and spoke, "Our position is correct but there is no Alderaan."

Luke frowned, "Where is it?"

"Thats what I am telling you kid it ain't there. Its been completely blown away."

"What how?" asked Luke although he knew the reason. The Death Star, it's destructive Firepower had been tested, on Alderaan. Luke cringed in disgust, so much innocent life gone because of the Sith.

"It was destroyed by the Empire," said Ben in response to Luke's already answered question.

Han skeptically spoke, "The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It would take a thousand ships and more firepower than..."

Han's words trailed off as he heard a beep and checked his sensors.

"There is another ship coming through."

At that moment a small Tie fighter flew past the Falcon and Han looked at the ship as he heard Ben speak.

"Its an Imperial fighter," stated Ben.

Obi-Wan took a closer look at the fighter as it flew past the Falcon, "It's a short range fighter, a fighter that size couldn't get this far into space on its own."

"If there aren't any bases around here than where did they come from?" asked Han

"He must have gotten lost been part of a convoy or something," stated Luke.

Han smirked, "Well he won't be around to tell anyone about us. Jam his signal Chewie."

"It is just a small fighter it is just best to let him go," stated Ben.

Everyone ignored Ben as they followed the small Tie Fighter.

"Look, he's heading for that small moon," stated Luke as he looked out the viewport at the small sphere that was a small distance away and growing in size.

At the same time, Luke realized that he was staring at the Death Star although he knew that it was better to play ignorant in front of Solo and the Wookiee in order to prevent rousing suspicion

"I Think that I can get him before he gets there he's almost in range," said Han.

Obi-Wan looked at the massive sphere outside of the viewport that was coming into visual range realizing that it was made of durasteel.

"Thats no moon. It's a space station," he stated grimly.

"Its to big to be a space station," countered Han.

Han paused as he looked in shock and horror at what Ben was pointing out realizing that the old Jedi Master was right.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," stated Luke as he felt the presence that he hadn't felt in three years, the dark presence of his Father.

Obi-Wan looked at Han and spoke, "Turn the ship around."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Chewie full reverse!" Han stated

At that moment the Falcon began to shake uncontrollably.

Han looked at the Wookiee and spoke, "Chewie lock in the auxiliary power"

Chewbacca obeyed as Han felt the ship continue to shake as it was pulled towards the massive space station.

"Chewie lock in the auxiliary power," Han yelled in frustration.

"_I did,_" Chewie roared back in response.

Luke in anger spoke, "Why are we still going towards it."

"We're caught in a tractor beam there's nothing I can do," stated Han

"I'm at full power I'm gonna have to shut her down they aren't going to get me without a fight," stated Han angrily

Obi-Wan calmly looked at Han and spoke, "You cannot win but there are alternatives to fighting."

Obi-Wan then looked at Han who spoke, "Follow me, I have a place that we can hide in."

Immediately everyone followed the smuggler out of the small cockpit without questioning while Luke reached for his Travel bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out his already prepared utility belt which contained his two blasters and three thermal detonators along with a good number of toxic darts and two concussion grenades.

He buckled the belt on in the darkness as he reached for several darts in the darkness as he prepared to do something that he had been taught to do since childhood.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing, Special thanks to KnightOfHolyLight ,DVNIKKI,Jedi Angel 001 Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay and BeSkydreamer, You guys have been very faithful for the last couple of chapters in terms of reviewing. This Chapter is just for all five of you.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

Death Star:

Within the Death Star, Governor Tarkin stood in the Conference room as a middle aged Officer entered and spoke, "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine, they have found the remains of what they guess to have been a Rebel Base but they believe it to have been deserted for some time. They are now conducting a search of the surrounding systems."

Tarkin felt rage flowing through his body as he spoke, "She lied. She lied to us!"

Vader smirked, "I told you that she would never consciously betray the Rebellion."

"Terminate her immediately," ordered Tarkin.

At that moment the intercom beeped as Tarkin spoke, "Yes?"

"We have captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system, it's markings resemble that of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

Vader smiled, "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the Princess. She may yet be of some use to us."

Tarkin nodded as Vader spoke, "I will see to the ship and then I will report my findings to the Emperor."

* * *

A short time later, Vader stood in the hanger bay and looked at the Correllian Freighter as an Imperial Officer approached him, "There is nobody onboard sir according to the Log the crew abandoned ship shortly after take off."

The young man paused before continuing, "It must be a decoy sir several of the Escape Pods were jettisoned as well."

"Did you find any droids?" asked Vader.

"No sir if they were also onboard they must have used the escape pods as well."

Vader nodded, "Get a scanning crew onboard that ship I want every part of it checked."

"Yes sir!"

Vader turned from the Officer and spoke to himself, "I sense something, a presence I have not felt since..."

Kenobi, thought Vader in silence the man that had stolen his son from him.

At the same time he noticed another familiar presence, "Luke," Vader muttered.

Luke had been hiding with Kenobi for the last four years, Vader realized much to his shock and disbelief.

He reached out and touched Luke's presence feeling Luke trying to escape his touch as he spoke through the Force, _"We will be seeing one another very soon Son," Vader stated._

Vader then walked out of the Hanger Bay as he heard the Officer yell, "Get me a scanning crew on the double I want every part of this ship checked."

The fact that the young man was following his orders didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was revenge which was something that he wanted. He also had to capture Luke. He knew that Luke wouldn't give up without a fight, but he would have Luke again. Luke would learn respect and he would learn his place by the time that Vader was through with him. Within the next few days, the two of them would be ruling the Galaxy side by side as Father and Son.

* * *

Two naive stormtroopers marched onboard of the Falcon and one spoke, "There is no one here." Immediately the two Stormtroopers left the Falcon having no clue as to how wrong they were.

Just seconds after the Stormtroopers left, the floor of the Falcon moved as Han and Luke emerged from one Compartment with Ben.

"Boy its lucky that you have these things," stated Luke

Han nodded, "I use them for smuggling I never thought that I would be smuggling myself in them."

Chewbacca at the same time appeared right at Han's knee as Han sat on the floor and roared as Han affectionately scratched the Wookiee's head.

Han shook his head, "This is ridiculous even if I could take off I would never get past that tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," stated Ben calmly.

Han sneered, "Dam fool, I knew that you would say that."

"Who's the more foolish the fool? Or the fool who follows?" Ben asked.

Han was silent in response.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the boarding ramp of the Falcon, a scanning crew appeared and the squad leader of a squad of stormtroopers spoke, "The ship is all yours if the scanners pick up anything report it immediately."

"Come on."

Immediately the Squad left the Hanger bay leaving only two stormtroopers posted at the boarding ramp as the scanning crew moved up the ramp with their scanner.

At the same time the stormtroopers heard a heavy thud and some shaking that was onboard the ship followed by a voice, "Hey down there could you give us a hand with this?"

The Stormtroopers disappeared without questioning and a short time later as they were killed silently by an unseen force.

* * *

Within the control room of the small hanger bay an Imperial officer spoke into his comlink, "TK-421 why aren't you at your post? TK-421 do you copy?"

At that moment TK-421 appeared in sight and pointed to his helmet.

The mystified Officer looked at another officer and spoke, "Take over we have a bad transmitter, I am going to see what I can to about it."

He immediately opened his door to see a Stormtrooper along with an old man, A Wookiee and a pair of droids.

The Wookiee roared as the first Stormtrooper shot the shocked Officer.

Han smiled and fired upon the second officer as Luke came into the room at his side and ripped off his helmet. Han took off his helmet as Luke spoke in anger, "Between his howling and you blasting everything its a wonder that the entire Station doesn't know that we are here."

Han smirked in anger, "Bring it on, I prefer a straight fight to all of this sneaking around."

Luke shook his head, his Father already knew that he was here and that was bad enough in his own mind, and there was the Emperor to deal with too. It was only a matter of time before the Emperor sensed him if he hadn't already sensed him.

R2 at the same time started beeping as he ignored the arguing and 3PO quickly translated, "He says that he has found the main controls to the power beam that is holding the ship here.

"He'll try to make the more precise location appear on the monitor."

Within moments an image appeared on the Monitor as 3PO began to lay out the details, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the seven terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded as he thoughtfully looked at Han and Luke, "I don't think that you boys can help. I must do this alone."

"Yeah Old Man I already got more in this trip then I bargained for," Han replied

Luke frowned, "I want to go with you Master."

"Stay with the Droids and get them safely to the Alliance or other systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan then looked at Luke as he spoke, "Your destiny lies along a different path. The Force will be with you, always."

Obi-Wan then pulled his hood on and turned and left the room.

Chewbacca roared as Han spoke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke glared at Han, "Ben is a great man."

"Great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you offer any ideas," Luke replied in anger.

"Anything is better than just sitting around," Han replied.

Luke was about to respond when R2 started beeping.

"What is going on? asked Luke.

3PO turned to Luke and spoke, "Pardon me Master Luke but R2 keeps insisting that she is here and that he has found her."

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Princess Leia."

Luke gasped in shock, "The Princess? She's here?" asked Luke.

"Princess?" asked Han. "Princess? what's going on."

At that moment R2 beeped as 3PO spoke, "Level five, Detention block AA twenty three."

R2 then beeped as 3PO translated, "I am afraid that she is scheduled to be terminated," 3PO sadly stated.

"No, we have to do something," said Luke as a look of horror came onto his face.

Han who was still mystified spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"She's the one in the message. The droids belong to her," Luke finished talking realizing that he had already said to much.

Han shook his head, "Listen kid the old man told us to stay right here and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"But he didn't know that she was here"

"I'm not going anywhere," stated Han in anger.

"They are going to execute her."

Luke then decided to press further by continuing, "Look a few minutes ago you were saying that you wanted to do something else besides stay here.

"Marching marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind," stated Han in irritation.

"But they are going to kill her!" Luke exclaimed.

"Better her than me," stated Han.

Luke frowned as something came to mind, his Father had taught him once that men like Han would do anything for money.

"She's rich," Luke replied

"Rich?" asked Han.

"Rich powerful, The reward for rescuing her would be..." Luke let his words trailed off as Chewbacca roared.

"Yeah I can imagine that it would be quite a bit," said Han sarcastically.

At the same time an idea came into the young Smuggler's mind if he got more money out of this then he could pay Jabba off and who knows what else.

Han pointed a warning finger at Luke, "You better be right about this."

Luke nodded as Han continued, "Alright Kid I am listening what is your idea?"

Luke looked around the room and spoke, "3PO hand me those binders."

Luke then headed towards Chewie.

"Alright, I am going to put these on you."

Chewbacca roared in anger in response.

Luke was shocked by the Wookiee's outburst and in dismay looked at Han, "Han, you you put those on."

Han immediately took the binders and approached Chewbacca.

"Don't worry Chewie I think I know what he has in mind."

Chewbacca roared in response.

C-3PO then looked at Luke, "Pardon me for asking Master Luke but what are R2 and I to do."

"Just remain here."

"Lock the door and hope that they don't have blasters," added Han as he turned with Luke and the now bound Chewbacca.

"That is not very reassuring," said 3PO as his hand hit R2's dome with a clank.

Han and Luke ignored the droid as they headed into the hallways of the massive space station to begin their mission. Luke smiled knowing that he would soon show Han just what Hokey religions and ancient weapons were against a blaster regardless of what he had stated.

* * *

A short time later, Two Stormtroopers were seen walking through the hallways of the Death Star, with a Large Wookiee Prisoner. They walked past various Imperial Officers, Other squads of Stormtroopers, Technicians, Droids and even Medics.

Finally, they arrived at the elevator and prepared to take Chewbacca to the Detention Center.

"I can't see a thing through this helmet," stated Luke as they got into the Elevator, Fortunately Luke was able to use the Force to see until he fixed the helmet once they were in the elevator and unseen.

* * *

Elsewhere through the Death Star, Ben continued to steal through the dark corridors towards one of the terminals in an effort to deactivate the tractor beam. He walked down one hallway swiftly just as he sensed the presence of his Former apprentice nearby.

* * *

Vader reached out through the Force as he looked down the hallway that his former Master had just gone down. What was the Old Man up to? Then something came to mind, the tractor beam, Kenobi was going to deactivate the tractor beam.

Vader at the same time reached out and touched Luke's presence. He didn't need to ask where his Son was heading, Luke was going to attempt to rescue the Princess and Vader knew that the boy would easily succeed.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine stood up from his Throne in shock, he not only sensed the Force presence of Kenobi but the strong presence of another Jedi, A powerful one. A Jedi with power that rivaled his own. Whoever the Jedi was he needed to be captured and Kenobi needed to be eliminated. Palpatine smiled, he may finally have a way to defeat Vader, he had been searching for a suitable apprentice for almost twenty years. Perhaps this Jedi was the elusive Starkiller, if so he would find a way to turn Starkiller rather than destroy him as Vader planned.

* * *

Han looked at Luke as he loosened Chewie's binders and prepared for what they knew was going to be a fated battle, "This is not going to work," stated Han.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked.

"I did say so before," stated Han in annoyance.

Luke was silent as the Elevator came to a stop and took a position and prepared to fire his blaster..

As the doors opened Luke used the Force to deactivate the Cameras. At the same time the Officer at the center of the room looked at them uneasily before speaking, "Where are you taking this Thing?" he asked uneasily.

"Prisoner transfer for cell block 1138," replied Luke casually.

The officer frowned, "I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it."

The officer then waved to two Security men whom drew out their blasters and approached Chewie. Chewie swiftly roared and knocked the first guard into the other.

"Look out he's loose," screamed Han as he handed Chewie a blaster rifle. Luke, Han and Chewie swiftly began to fire upon all of the various Imperials throughout the room and within moments the room was littered with black uniformed corpses. Han sneered as headed for the Control Center, "We gotta find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. Here it is, 2187 you go get her I'll wait here."

Luke nodded and left as Han removed his helmet.

Han then headed for the intercom and removed his helmet as he spoke, "Ah everything is ok here the situation is under control."

"What happened?" Han heard a voice ask from the intercom.

"We had weapons malfunction but everything is alright now we have it all under control. How are you?" Han cringed realizing that he had said the wrong thing.

"We're sending a squad down."

Han quickly spoke, "A negative, negative we have a reactor leak its largely very dangerous give us some time to clean it up."

"Who are you? What's your operating number?"

Han in anger took his blaster and shot the panel, "Boring conversation anyway," Han muttered.

He turned his head to the Hallway that Luke was running down and yelled, "Hey Luke we're gonna have company."

Luke immediately doubled his pace as he searched for Princess Leia's cell.

* * *

A short time later he found the Cell and opened it to see a lovely dark haired girl in a tattered white gown sound asleep. He was shocked, she was even prettier in real life then on the Hologram. Luke cringed, he didn't have to be told, his Father had tortured this lovely girl. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Leia opened her eyes expecting to see Vader. Instead she saw a stormtrooper. She glanced at the lone stormtrooper noticing how short he was, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

"Huh? Oh the uniform."

Luke removed his helmet and spoke, "I am Luke Skywalker, I am here to rescue you."

Leia frowned, "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit I am here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Come on," said Luke as he took Leia's hand.

Vader walked into the Conference room where Tarkin was sitting with a glass of wine and spoke, "Remember my old Master?"

"You mean the Negotiator?" Tarkin asked.

Vader nodded, "He is here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force the last time I felt it was in the presence of my Old Master."

"Surely he must be dead by now," said Tarkin arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate the Force," warned Vader.

Tarkin stood up in response and spoke, "The Jedi are extinct, Their fire has gone out in the universe. You my friend are all that's left of their religion."

At that moment the intercom beeped and Tarkin answered it, "Yes?"

"We have an emergency alert in detention block AA 23."

"The Princess? Put all sections on alert," stated Tarkin as he turned the intercom off.

"Obi-Wan is here and the Force is with him," Vader replied.

Tarkin glanced at Vader as he spoke, "If you are right than he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone," stated Vader as he turned and left the Conference Room.

* * *

As Luke ran out of Princess Leia's cell with her hand in his, he was stopped by the sound of blaster fire. Luke naturally activated his green lightsaber and began to deflect laser blasts after handing his blaster to Leia. Leia frowned as she looked at the scruffy looking man and Wookiee that were in Luke's company.

She glared at the scruffy man and spoke, "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell your highness," said Han with a sneer.

Luke took out his comlink as he continued to deflect laser fire and spoke, "C-3PO is there any other escape Routs? We have been cut off."

Luke heard some babble from the droid and spoke, "What did you say?"

"I said All sectors are being alerted to your presence. The main entrance appears to be the only way in or out," stated 3PO over the comlink.

Luke turned to Han and Chewie, "There is no other way out."

Han fired his blaster in response down the hallway as Leia spoke in anger, "This is some rescue. You came in here. Do you have a plan for getting out?"

Han glared at Leia before waving to Luke, "He's the brains sweetheart."

Luke in response pulled a thermal detonator off of his belt that he activated. He then threw the Detonator down the hallway while using the Force to accelerate the throw.

The young Jedi then used his lightsaber to cut into the nearby durasteel flooring where he cut a hole that led to the garbage chutes.

Leia jumped in first after yelling at Han, "Into the Garbage chutes Flyboy."

Han Glanced at Chewie, "Get in there."

Chewbacca roared Back and Han screamed, "I don't care what you say get in there you big furry Oaf," Han yelled as he kicked the roaring Chewbacca into the Hole before firing a few shots at the Imperials while Luke deflected the laser blasts with his lightsaber.

Han looked at Luke and spoke, "Wonderful girl, either I am gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her."

Luke nodded as Han yelled, "Go in!"

Luke headed into the chutes without questioning.

Han then fired several more shots before heading into the chutes, head first.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. For those of you that have been reading An Altered Destiny, the final chapter will be posted either Wednesday or Thursday. I am just taking my time with it. The next Chapter for Always in the Hands of Destiny will be up sooner.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Han emerged from the trash and noticed Luke standing in front of a nearby wall as he used his lightsaber to cut into the service Hatch.

Han smiled, "On a second thought kid these ancient weapons aren't so bad."

Luke smiled as Leia spoke, "Where did you get a lightsaber from?"

"I am Master Kenobi's Padawan and he has trained me for years," Luke replied.

Leia looked at Luke in shock as he used the Force to levitate the severed door and throw it into the pile of debris before jumping into the nearby hallway. He then helped Leia out followed by Han and Chewie as he saw Chewbacca roar as a tentacle tried to reach around him.

_"I told you there was something in there,"_ Chewbacca roared as he moved away from the door.

Han and Luke then stripped their Stormtrooper armor off and tossed the armor into the garbage chutes as Han spoke, "Now, If we can just avoid more female advice we should be able to get out of here."

"Well let's get moving," stated Luke as he handed Leia his Imperial Blaster feeling more content with his Lightsaber and the weapons on his utility belt.

At the same time Han heard the noise of a roaring sound in the chutes and Chewbacca roared and ran a distance down the hallway.

Han in response fired a blaster shot into the Garbage Compactor before looking at Chewbacca. The Wookiee was at the far side of the hallway as Han spoke, "Come here you big coward."

Han glared at Chewbacca in frustration, "Chewie come here."

Chewbacca shook his head as Leia looked at him and spoke, "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from but for now on you do as I tell you, Ok."

Luke couldn't help but laugh in silence as Han in frustration spoke, "Look your worshipfulness let's get something straight I take orders from just one person, Me," stated Han as he pointed a thumb towards his chest.

Leia in response glared at him, "Its a wonder that you're still alive."

Leia then glared at Chewbacca who was in front of her, "Would somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

"No reward is worth this," stated Han.

Luke was silent in response as the group headed down the empty hallway.

He frowned, The banter that he was hearing between Han and the Princess was getting on his nerves after only moments. He almost wanted to bind and gag the two of them and carry them back to the Falcon himself with Chewie.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way down the hallways of the Death Star towards the terminal that was the lifeline for Luke and the others. He hid in a crevice that was within the hallways as a squad of stormtroopers marched past him.

He then slipped past them and walked across the tiny bridge towards the controls and immediately pressed a few switches and easily deactivated the tractor beam.

He then turned to leave as he noticed two stormtroopers nearby. He immediately used a mind trick and ran away from the troops and towards a nearby doorway and disappeared into the dark corridors of the Death Star after pulling his hood up and over his head.

* * *

Han and Luke walked on through the hallways with Leia and Chewie behind them as a squad of stormtroopers appeared at the sudden turn in the hallway just standing two feet from them.

"It's them! Blast them!" yelled the Commander. Luke in response activated his lightsaber and charged into the squad of stormtroopers and sliced through them effortlessly.

All that Han, Leia and Chewie could do was watch as Luke attacked.

As Luke stepped away from the carnage that he had created, more stormtroopers came into the hallway and Han fired upon them and ran down the hallway, followed by the ever faithful Chewbacca as he yelled at Luke, "Get back to the ship."

"Where are you going?"

Luke frowned as Han ran and Leia spoke in disgust, "He certainly has courage."

"Not if he gets himself killed," said Luke angrily as he motioned for Leia to follow him.

* * *

Han ran after the stormtrooper squadron screaming as he ran with Chewbacca behind him. The two of them eventually found themselves inside of a hanger that was packed with Stormtroopers. Han fired into the ranks as Chewbacca fired a few shots.

The two of them then turned and Ran out of the Hanger Bay with stormtroopers pursuing them.

Ahead of Han and Chewie, A blast door was slowly closing.

Chewbacca jumped up through the opening and Han barely made in through, leaving the endless stream of Stormtroopers behind them unable to follow.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked towards the hanger bay of the Falcon as he sensed the presence of his Former Apprentice.

He walked forward as he looked ahead of him, He soon found himself in a room that overlooked the Falcon. Right before him, Stood Darth Vader with his activated crimson lightsaber.

Vader walked forward and spoke, "I have been waiting for you Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but a learner, now I am the Master."

Obi-Wan frowned as he spoke, "Only a Master of evil Darth."

With that the old Jedi Master activated his blue lightsaber as Vader raised his blade in anticipation.

Vader then spoke in anger, "I said that you would pay for stealing my Son from me and today is the day."

"I only did what was best for Luke," Obi-Wan replied.

"By stealing him from his own father?" Vader asked with a laugh as he glared at his Master with his yellow eyes.

"I found him when he was only two months old, I raised him and I gave him everything on me until the day that he betrayed me. Now he is standing alongside you and I do not know why. You, you caused Padme to turn against me and she is dead because of you," Vader stated.

"Don't put it on me you're the one that choked her," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are the one that got her to betray me," Vader replied.

"I came to Mustafar with the intent of reasoning with you. Something that is still impossible and she wasn't aware of my presence until the moment that you saw me."

Vader in response made his attack a stronger one that Obi-Wan was barely able to defend himself against. He then made several strikes towards the Sith Lord.

* * *

Luke and Leia continued to run from the stormtroopers as Luke cut through several stormtroopers with ease, Luke at the same time held one blaster in his left hand as he fired into the ranks with Leia at his side firing at what stormtroopers that he didn't kill.

As they continued to run Luke saw a large shaft and immediately took a grappling hook from his utility belt

He looked at Leia as they hid themselves within the crevice of one of the hallways, "Cover me."

Leia nodded obediently and began to pepper a pair of stormtroopers that were four stories above them as Luke tested the grappling hook before taking Leia in his arms.

Together, the two teenagers swung across the shaft and landed safely at the other side before running down the hallway.

In their path stood a squad of around ten stormtroopers.

Luke immediately ran towards the squad and sliced through them without a second thought.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca arrived right at the viewpoint that overlooked Hanger bay where the Millennium Falcon sat as Luke and Leia appeared at their side.

"What kept you?" asked Han.

"We ah ran into some old friends," said Leia.

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke.

"It should be as long as we can get to it," replied Han.

Luke at the same time pulled out his Comlink, "3PO? Come in 3PO."

"Yes Master Luke?"

"Where are you?"

"We are right in the control room across from the ship sir."

"Ok we are right above you, be ready 3PO."

Leia at the same time looked at Han in shock, "You came in that thing?"

Han nodded as Leia spoke, "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice, come on."

As the group entered the Hanger Bay they noticed six stormtroopers turn from the Falcon as they ran towards the far side of the Hnager.

Luke ran in followed by his friends as he sensed his Father's dark presence along with Ben's presence through the Force. He also felt the Dark presence of something else. Luke shivered when he realized who he was sensing .

"Ben?"

Luke looked to the far side of the room to see Darth Vader dueling Ben.

He could sense his Master's fatigue through the Force. He knew that his Father was going to win the fight. Luke immediately reached for six toxic darts and prepared to kill the unsuspecting stormtroopers before making his way into the room where his Father and Master were dueling.

* * *

Vader coldly stared at his Master as he spoke, "This is the end for you my Master!"

"It is the end for both of you," stated a sinister voice.

Vader turned to see Emperor Palpatine standing on the side lines of the fight with an activated lightsaber.

"I am taking Kenobi's apprentice as my own."

With that, Palpatine raised his hand as he sent a stream of lighting towards Obi-Wan.

Much to his shock, a green lightsaber came into his path as the lighting was deflected.

Vader seeing the opportunity advanced upon the Sith Master as he made his attack, "Come on Luke now is the time!"

Luke wordlessly joined the fight alongside his Father as he attacked the Sith Master.

Obi-Wan at the same time joined the fight alongside Luke as they fought.

* * *

"Where did Luke go?" Han asked in frustration as he stared towards the main entrance of the Hanger Bay..

"Look!" Leia stated as she pointed towards the nearby corridor.

Han and Chewbacca stared into the corridor in shock as they saw Kenobi and Luke dueling alongside Vader against Emperor Palpatine. What shocked them more than anything was the fact that the three men looked like one great fighting Force of men who had fought side by side for all eternity. It was as though the three men knew one another as well as they knew themselves.

* * *

Palpatine was filled with shock at the turn of events, he was outmatched, what he needed to do was escape. He immediately turned towards the nearby doorway as Vader spoke, "Close the blast door!"

Palpatine was filled with horror as Vader made strike after strike upon him.

Luke at the same time spoke, "I will never join you Emperor, my name is Luke Skywalker, I am a Jedi like my Father before me."

At that moment everything dawned upon Palpatine, "So the child survived after all? I thought that he died with Padme."

"I raised him until the day that he chose the light over the dark," Vader replied.

Palpatine smiled, his last hope was Luke, He looked towards Luke as he retreated towards the corner of the room and spoke, "Do you know just what your Father did to your Mother Skywalker?"

"I know everything," Luke replied.

Palpatine was filled with dismay as he realized that he was doomed. He immediately made an attack towards Luke and Obi-Wan as his lightsaber made a burn into Obi-Wan's gut. Luke in rage charged forward and pushed the Emperor back as Vader advanced upon the Sith Master. He made strike after strike knowing that he would win the duel if he continued to fight, but there was Ben who was no longer at his side.

Luke immediately turned to Obi-Wan who was on his knees on the floor. He immediately retreated from the fight and quickly helped the Jedi Master stand as he spoke, "Let's go!"

"Leave me Luke, just go."

"Not without you Master," Luke replied as he dragged the wounded Jedi Master away from the fight.

Vader continued to make strike after strike towards the Palpatine as he advanced upon the retreating Emperor.

Palpatine immediately dropped his lightsaber as he raised his hands as he sent two forks of lighting upon Vader that were easily deflected by Vader's flesh hand and sent back towards his own weakening body.

Vader stood his ground with pure bloodlust in his eyes as he spoke, "You lost the day that you chose me as your Apprentice. Don't worry old Man, the Sith Order will continue to rule the Galaxy. It will just be my Son and I ruling, not you and I," Vader replied as the lighting continued to burn into the Sith Master.

He then used the Force to call the Emperor's lightsaber to his own hand as he approached Palpatine and stabbed him in the gut before removing his head.

Vader then dropped the lightsaber down alongside the Emperor as he turned and walked away from the corpse.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Obi-Wan looked at Luke as they boarded the Falcon with a frown, "What were you thinking Luke?"

"I wasn't leaving without you Master," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he cringed from the pain as Luke sat him down in the nearby seat.

Luke frowned as he noticed the bloodless gash, "What happened Master?"

"It was Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke looked at his Master in horror as Obi-Wan spoke, "My time has come."

"No, don't talk that way," Luke replied.

"It is minor fact Luke," Obi-Wan replied as he reached out and grabbed Luke's hand.

Han looked at Chewbacca with a frown, "We are coming up on their sensor ships. Hold them off while I charge up the main gun."

Chewbacca nodded in response.

Han then ran into the Lounge and looked at Luke and spoke, "Come on buddy we aren't out of this yet. Get to the lower gun."

Luke nodded as he unbuckled his crash webbing. Leia at the same time ran towards the nearby room and obtained a Medical kit as she moved towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he stood up doing his best not to fall over, "Go to the Cockpit, they need you."

Leia shook her head as she pushed Obi-Wan down onto the bench before moving towards his wound.

Luke at the same time crawled down the ladder of the tunnel that led to the lower turret and immediately picked up a headset as Han spoke, "You in kid?"

"Yeah all set."

"Stay sharp."

Chewbacca at the same time roared from the Cockpit into the Comlink, "_Here they come."_

"Be ready," stated Han.

At that moment the Tie Fighters came flying over the surface of the Falcon as they fired upon the Falcon causing a few lights to go out. Luke started firing as the Tie fighters flew off.

"They are coming in to fast."

Han at the same time fired as CHewie roared, "_We've taken another hit."_

"Don't worry Chewie, she'll hold."

At the same time Luke scored his first kill, "I got him. I've Got him!" Luke yelled in triumph.

Han at the same time yelled, "Great kid don't get cocky."

At the same time Han scored a kill and laughed as it exploded.

_"There are still two more of them out there,_" Chewie roared.

At that moment Luke hit one of the remaining fighters as Han destroyed the last one.

"That is it," stated Han.

Leia looked at Ben with a smile, "We're safe."

Ben nodded as he spoke, "You look just like your Mother and I mean your real Mother."

"You knew her?" Leia asked in shock.

"Yes, I knew her very well," Ben replied with a sad smile.

* * *

Han and Luke emerged from the turrets and noticed the ridiculous sight of 3PO who was wrapped up in melting wires that had been exposed during the battle from the ship's wall.

"Help! I think I am melting. This is all your fault," stated 3PO.

Luke smiled in amusement as he noticed that whatever fires there had been had been put out by R2. The Protocol Droid was just whining for nothing.

Obi-Wan looked at Leia as he spoke, "Tell R2 to come into the room, I need the room emptied so that I can record a private message that I will have him show someone when the time is right."

Leia nodded in response as she stood up and called R2 over before leaving the room.

* * *

Death Star:

Vader looked at Tarkin who spoke, "Are they away?"

"They have just made the jump into Hyperspace."

"Are you sure the homing beacon is secure on their ship? This had better work I am taking an awful risk Lord Vader."

"It will work, and Kenobi and his Padawan will pay for murdering our Emperor."

"I still don't see how they managed to defeat him," Tarkin skeptically stated.

"The Emperor was getting old and there were two against one, I was unable to make it to his aide," Vader replied.

"We need to avenge the murder of our Emperor, that is the bottom line," Tarkin stated.

Although I am certain that you are the true killer, Tarkin thought mentally.

Vader glared at Tarkin, "Be careful of your thoughts Governor, it is best that you remember that I am your Emperor now," stated Vader as he left the room.

For now you are, Tarkin thought with a smile. His plan was simple, use Vader to destroy the Rebels and the Jedi in the upcoming battle and then turn on Vader before destroying the Alliance and taking the Empire for himself.

* * *

Millennium Falcon: En route to Yavin:

Luke knelt down alongside Obi-Wan's frail form as Obi-Wan grabbed him by his tunic, Fortunately the room was emptied since Han and Leia had chosen to give him some privacy aside from R2 who sat in the corner. "I am glad that it was Palpatine who did the deed."

"What do you mean Master?" Luke asked.

"At least Anakin won't have to live his life knowing that he killed the only Father that he ever knew. I am thankful for that, He already carries far to much."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Luke, this is the last time that I will be your Master and this the beginning of your rise as Jedi Knight. Once you are safe and away from the battle, I want you to go to the Dagobah system when you can."

"Dagobah system?" Luke asked.

"That is where Master Yoda is hiding, he will give you your Jedi Trials, you are ready for them. You were already very well trained when you came to me, you were just lost. Master Yoda will help you with your final stages of training. He will teach you a lot of other things as well. Even as a Master he still taught me many things. You can trust his wisdom," Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes Master," Luke replied.

"I believe that there will be a place and a time when you and Anakin can talk, when you do, tell him that I forgive him and that I never stopped loving him despite everything. Tell him that I am sorry for failing him and for failing your Mother and Grandmother."

"Yes Master," Luke replied as he felt a tear fall out of his eye. Even after just three years he had found himself regarding Obi-Wan as an uncle and he realized that in this very moment that he was losing a family member.

Luke sighed as he hugged Obi-Wan.

"Keep doing what you're doing Luke, you have made me proud. Go forward Luke, make your Mother and your family proud. You are destined to become a great Jedi Master."

With that, Obi-Wan died.

Luke then reached forward and closed the Jedi Master's eyes as Obi-Wan's body vanished right before him.

Luke was in shock as he realized that he was holding empty robes.

"Remember that the Force will always be with you," Obi-Wan's ghostly voice stated.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Yavin IV:

Han flew the Falcon into the atmosphere of the fourth moon of Yavin, and he soon flew into one of the ancient Temples. After landing the Falcon, he left the cockpit and followed Luke and the Princess off of the ship.

Leia looked at him in disgust, "I will make sure that you are well paid for your services Captain Solo."

Han smiled, "Thank you Ma'am then I will be right on my way."

Leia nodded in response.

She then saw a small shuttle craft approach. A middle aged Officer who was around fifty years of age, stepped off of the shuttle and approached her and, hugged her. "You're safe. When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"There is no time for sorrow Commander. We must use what information is stored inside of this R2 unit against the Death Star."

The officer nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leia led Luke into a large Council Room where General Jan Dodonna stood. Dodonna looked at Leia in shock and relief as she spoke, "I was rescued by General Kenobi and his Padawan, Luke Skywalker," Leia stated as she made a gesture towards Luke.

General Dodonna moved towards Luke as he spoke, "You look like him, your Father. You're Anakin Skywalker's son Aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Kenobi and Skywalker together mean only one thing to an old man like me Son. Where is the Negotiator? I would like to talk to him."

Luke hung his head as he spoke, "Unfortunately, he was fatally wounded by Emperor Palpatine in the course of our escape from the Death Star. He died a few hours ago."

Dodonna frowned, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Once this battle is over I would like to attend his funeral."

"Of course," Luke replied.

Jan then spoke, "We don't exactly have that many Jedi Knights at our disposal so we will have you in many places Skywalker, I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all, Master Obi-Wan told me that my training was complete as he died. I just have to seek out a significant other at a certain point for the trials."

"I understand," Jan replied.

"I can tell you the weakness in the Death Star's design if you let me look at the plans."

"How would you know?" Leia asked.

"Ben and I took a look at them together while we were on our way to Alderaan," Luke replied.

Leia nodded in quiet response. Luke hated lying to the Princess whom he was starting to consider a friend, but in truth he couldn't risk alerting her to the fact that he was Darth Vader's son. It was to dangerous, he would tell her once she had fully gained his trust and he had fully gained hers.

Dodonna smiled, "I can already see it, you're a military genius like your Father, come on inside, with the Princess, and we will have a look at them."

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke entered the Conference room with Dodonna and Leia as Dodonna displayed the Death Star plans on the Holoprojector that was at the center of the table.

Leia then spoke, "I was surprised that you and General Kenobi were able to move in step with the Emperor. It was as though the three of you knew one another's moves."

Luke knew that such a question was coming from one as inquisitive as Princess Leia.

"Obi-Wan trained Vader just as he trained my Father. They both were his students at separate time periods. Vader knows Obi-Wan's fighting style from all of the fights that they were in together and I was trained in a way that is similar to Vader's training."

"You're saying that Vader was once a Jedi?" Leia asked in shock.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Vader was once a good man, he was a man filled with pain. He lost many of those that he loved in the beginning of his life. He was best friends with my Father and my Father tried to help him. Unfortunately, the Dark Side had already claimed his soul. He betrayed and murdered my Father."

Leia looked at Luke with sympathy, "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," Luke replied.

"What about your Mother?" Leia asked.

Luke already knew that that question was coming and he was prepared for it. He sighed, "My Mother died the day of my birth, she lost the will to live because of my Father's death," Luke replied.

"So you have been with Kenobi this whole time on that dusty planet?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Luke replied as he finished analyzing the data.

Dodonna listened carefully to Luke's words, "A precise hit to the Exhaust port by a Proton Torpedo will cause a chain reaction."

"I can see that Son, and what you have purposed is brilliant but that hit cannot be insured by any computer that we possess."

"I won't be using a computer, I will use the Force," Luke replied.

Dodonna said nothing in response as he looked towards Leia and spoke, "Go ahead and send out word to prepare our fighter's for battle."

"Yes General," Leia replied as she left the room.

Dodonna then looked at Luke and spoke, "You can go and get fitted in a flight suit if you would like."

"Thank you sir," Luke replied.

* * *

After dressing in his flight suit, Luke headed straight for the briefing room.

He walked in and took a seat next to a man that he guessed to be of around twenty one years of age.

The Man spoke, "Are you joining the battle?"

Luke nodded, "I am going to bring the Station Down."

The man offered out his hand in response, "More power to you in that case. The name is Wedge, Wedge Antilles."

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Wedge smiled, "Pleased to meet you Skywalker."

"And the same is for you Wedge," Luke replied.

At that moment, Luke saw Dodonna enter the room, followed by Princess Leia, who had R2 at her side. R2 was immediately plugged into a computer terminal and Luke watched as an image of the Death Star appeared on the Holoscreen.

Dodonna then spoke, "The battle Station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half of the Star Fleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault, a small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Luke noticed one Squad Leader who wasn't much older than him speak, "Pardon for asking sir, But what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"The Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be of any threat or they'd have a tighter defense," Dodonna replied.

Dodonna then spoke, "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy."

Dodonna then breathed in as he continued, "You will be required to maneuver straight down the trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. Its a small thermal exhaust port that leads directly to the reactor core."

"A precise hit will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the station. Only a precise hit will destroy the station. The shaft is ray shielded so you will have to use Proton Torpedos."

Wedge on frustration glanced at Luke and spoke, "That's impossible, even for a computer to hit."

Luke shook his head, "Its not impossible. I used to bullseye Womp Rats in my T-16 back on Tattooine. They are not much bigger than two meters."

At the same time he heard Dodonna say, "Man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

Luke then turned and headed into the hanger and towards his designated fighter. As he walked by the Falcon, he noticed Han loading up his pay. He looked at him in disgust, "So this is it? You get your reward and you're leaving?"

"What else could I do? Stick around here?"

Luke shook his head, "Come on Han, You know what they are up against. They could use you."

Han shook his head, "Going into battle against that Battle Station ain't my idea of courage. More like suicide. Besides, What good is the reward if you aren't around to spend it? I have some debts to pay off with this."

Luke glared at Han and spoke, "Goodbye Han, I guess this is what you're best at."

Luke then turned to leave as Han spoke, "Luke, may the Force be with you."

Luke looked at Han in anger, "May the Force be with you Han."

Luke then turned and left as Leia approached him with a frown and spoke, "What is it?"

"Oh its Han, I really hoped that he would change."

"He has to follow his own path no one can choose it for him," Leia replied.

"I know," said Luke as Leia hugged him.

"I really wish that Ben was here," Luke stated.

"Hey Luke," someone yelled.

Luke turned to see his friend, Biggs Darklighter from Tattooine running towards him. Shortly after his arrival on Tattoooine, Luke had found himself hanging out with Biggs although Biggs was several years older. Luke had been encouraged by Ben to find and make friends and to socialize. Together, he had done various races with Biggs before the point that Biggs had left for the Academy. Biggs had also informed him of his intentions to join the Alliance shortly before his final departure from Tattooine.

Luke smiled as he spoke,"Biggs!"

Biggs ran towards Luke and hugged him as Luke spoke, "I told you that I would make it."

"Your Uncle finally let you leave?" Bigs asked.

Luke frowned, "he died on the Death Star."

"The Death Star?" Biggs asked in shock.

"Yes, and I have some stories to tell you Biggs," Luke stated.

Biggs smiled, "We will hear all of your stories when we get back."

Luke nodded as he heard another voice speak, "Hey, you think that you can handle this?"

Luke looked up at the X-Wing Starfighter and nodded. He then looked at the source of the voice, The squad Leader of Red Squadron, "I certainly can."

Biggs looked at the Squad Leader, Garvin Dreis and spoke, "Sir Luke here is the best pilot in the outer rim territories."

Dreis looked at Luke and spoke, "So you are the one that General Dodonna was telling me about, You're Anakin Skywalker's kid."

Luke nodded as Dreis spoke, "I flew with him once during the Clone Wars. If you are even half of the man that he was then you are one hell of a pilot."

"I won't disappoint you," Luke replied.

"I know you won't," Dreis replied as he headed off towards his fighter.

Luke then immediately headed for his X-Wing fighter after saying goodbye to Biggs.

As he approached his fighter, he saw one of the technicians placing R2 in the droid socket.

"This R2 unit looks a little beat up. Want another one?" the technician asked.

"Not in your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You ok R2?"

"VEEPBEEP."

Luke smiled as he climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit of his starfighter.

* * *

Space above Yavin IV:

Luke sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing fighter, as he lifted off with R2. At the same time, he heard an all to familiar voice, "Luke the Force will be with you," Ben stated through the Force. Luke smiled in response as he flew the fighter out of the hanger alongside the rest of the Squadron.

Within minutes, all of the fighters were flying into the atmosphere of Yavin IV before entering Space. From his cockpit, Luke looked to his right to see his Biggs flying at his side and Wedge flying at his left side.

* * *

Yavin IV:

"Stand by alert, Death Star approaching, estimated time till firing range, fifteen minutes."

Leia looked at Dodonna in horror as images of Alderaan being blown away came into her mind. Images that still traumatized her. It made her sick to think of all that she had seen on Alderaan disappear in just the blink of an eye, such ruthless and reckless evil.

Space above Yavin:

As the Squadron neared the Death Star, Red Leader (Garvin Dreis) spoke on his com, "All wings report in."

"Red ten standing by."

"Red, seven standing by."

"Red three standing by. "Stated Biggs Darklighter.

"Red two Standing by." stated Wedge Antilles.

"Red Four standing by."

"Red nine standing by."

"Red eleven standing by."

"Red six standing by."

"Red seven standing by,"

"Red five Standing by." stated Luke as R2 whistled into the Com.

"Lock S foils into attack position," stated Red Leader.

Within moments the Squadron of X wings descended upon the massive Death Star.

Luke felt a high amount of turbulence and joltiness as they flew.

"We're passing through the magnetic field switch your deflectors on double front," stated Red Leader.

"Look at the size of that thing," stated Wedge in a mix of awe and horror.

"Cut the chatter Red Two accelerate to attack speed. This is it boys," stated Red leader.

"This is where the fun begins," stated Luke with a smile.

At the same time he heard Dutch Vander speak over the com, "Red Leader this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."

"I copy Gold Leader move into position. I am gonna cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

Within seconds, the various fighters were seen flying across the Death Star as various turbo laser turrets erupted.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Leia smiled as Luke spoke over the Com, "This is Red Five I'm going in."

As long as Luke was in the fight, Leia had hope. She had already seen him in action. She knew what he was capable of. If anyone could win this battle, it was Luke.

* * *

Space Above Yavin IV:

Luke pulled up from his dive as an explosion, shook his starfighter.

"Luke are you alright?" asked Biggs.

"I got a little cut but I'm ok," Luke replied.

* * *

Death Star:

Vader strolled through the corridors of the Death Star, and towards the hanger bay as a young Imperial officer approached him.

"We've counted thirty Rebel ships Lord Vader, but they are so small that they are evading our turbo lasers."

Vader acknowledged the Officer with a nod, "We will have to destroy them from ship to ship, get the crews to their fighters."

"Yes Sir."

Vader then strolled off towards the hanger.

* * *

Space above Yavin IV:

Luke focused on releasing his firepower on another set of turrets. As he saw several explosions he looked, to see bodies coming out of the open holes of the Death Star where he had fired. He smiled as he continued on his rampage of wreaking havoc on the Death Star hull.

A short time later, he heard a report from base on the transmitter, "Squad Leaders we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke frowned his scope was negative but he could sense them. At that moment he saw one get on Biggs Darklighter's tail and without hesitation he pursued and attacked, destroying the fighter. At the same time, a fighter tailed him only to be obliterated by Biggs.

Luke smiled and made his second and third kill as he heard Biggs on the transmitter calling for help.

He immediately moved towards Biggs as he saw three tie fighters on his friend's tail and sent his fighter into a spiral spin as he released a deadly storm of laser fire that destroyed all three tie fighters instantly.

* * *

Death Star:

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood on the Command bridge of the Death Star. His eyes were glued to the battle screen as a younger officer approached him.

The Officer immediately spoke, "We've analyzed their attack sir and there is a danger. Shall I have your ship standing by?"

Tarkin looked at the man in anger, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think that you are over estimating their chances."

* * *

Space above Yavin IV:

Vader flew out of his personal hanger, with two tie fighters on his tail.

He immediately flew into the main trench as he spoke over the comlink, "Stay in attack formation."

At the same time as he flew, He noticed the three Y-wing fighters that were making the attack run in the trench. He smiled as he flew behind them and spoke, "I'll take them myself, cover me."

"Yes sir," replied his wingman obediently.

Within moments Vader released his laser fire upon the closest fighter. He smiled as the fighter exploded. He then moved onto the leader and released a storm of firepower with another smile.

Seconds later, The last fighter exploded.

Vader, Meanwhile reached out in the Force as he sensed his son's presence.

Luke had always been a good pilot although he still had a lot to learn and Vader knew that he would be able to out fly the boy any day. Regardless of Luke's youth and Vader's experience, Luke was proving to be a formidable pilot and Vader found himself smiling with pride, no pilot besides himself would ever be able to best Luke in a dog fight

At the same time, He saw three X-Wing's on his long range sensors enter the trenches.

"There are three more fighters ahead, stay in attack formation," Vader stated as he flew towards the three X-Wing fighters with his wingmen faithfully flying at his side.

Within the next minute, Vader found himself on the tail of the three fighters as he spoke, "Go ahead and take the two wingmen out, I'm on the leader."

Vader in response noticed one X-Wing explode as his wingmen continued to pursue the last wingman.

As the second X-Wing exploded, Vader found himself on the tail of the wingman as he delivered a fatal stream of blaster fire. He smiled as he saw the pilot flying towards the Death Star's hull.

Vader then flew away from the explosion as he reached out with the Force.

Vader smiled, His son was indeed using some fairly impressive skills. He had just flown in at full speed causing him some trouble in terms of keeping up.

"Let's see how well you do against your old Man," stated Vader with a smirk.

He immediately flew into range with a frown, He couldn't kill his son but he had to make it appear that he was onto him. Immediately, one of his wingmen targeted one of the wingmen at his son's side. Vader then watched as the pilot flew out of the trench.

"Let him go, stay on the leader."

Vader then noticed the remaining pilot get Vaporized by his right wingman.

He then spoke, "I'm on the leader."

His pilots, immediately ceased their attack as Vader trailed his son.

Vader smiled, he would allow his son to destroy the Death Star and if he failed then he would do the deed and then finish the Death Star himself and Tarkin. Then Vader would have the Empire in his hands with no opposing Force.

At that moment he heard an explosion at his left side.

"What?" Vader screamed.

"Look out," stated his remaining wingman as the man in panic crashed into Vader causing the Dark Lord to go barreling out into space.

Luke heard Han Solo speak, "You're all clear kid now lets blow this thing and go home."

within moments Luke reached out through the Force and released his proton torpedos which were sure to their mark. He then flew out of the trench at full speed as the Death Star started to loose control.

* * *

Death Star:

Wilhuff Tarkin was in shock as he breathed what he knew would be his last breath.

How had it come down to this? He thought no more as the Death Star exploded into a beautiful and brilliant explosion.

* * *

Space above Yavin IV:

Vader smiled as he regained control of his fighter, "That's my boy, that's my boy," Vader yelled out twice with a smile.

The Empire was his, Palpatine was gone along with any evidence that would indicate Vader as the killer, Tarkin was gone, his most powerful rival for the position as Emperor, after almost twenty years of waiting, Emperor Darth Vader was finally making his rise to power. Vader smiled in dark anticipation as he made the jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. The next Chapter will be up after I post the final chapter for An Altered Destiny and the next Chapter for Always in the Hands of Destiny. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Yavin IV: Rebel Base:

Luke climbed out of the cockpit of his X-Wing as he climbed down the ladder to see Leia running towards him with a massive crowd of Alliance members following.

Leia was the first to approach him. She was laughing in delight as she hugged Luke and kissed him on the cheek.

At the same time, he heard another voice, "Hey! hey kid! you did it."

Luke smiled as he turned to Han, "I knew you would come back. I just knew that you would."

Han tousled Luke's hair with a smile, "I was gonna sit out of the battle let you get all of the credit and take all of the reward."

Luke smiled as Leia spoke, "This was worth more than even money."

Han nodded in agreement as Leia wrapped her arms around the two men. With Chewbacca following and the group immediately left the hanger. The group then headed out of the hanger bay and away from the chaotic Alliance Members.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group entered the Council Room, To see Mon Mothma along with Dodonna and several other Alliance leaders all gathered around the round table.

"Luke Skywalker you are a hero and you saved a lot of lives today," stated Dodonna as he approached the young Jedi.

Once he was within whispering range he spoke, "Your Father and Master Kenobi would both be very proud of you."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement.

He then bowed to the Alliance Council, "Thank you, But I only won with the help of the Force and my Master's training."

Mon and Dodonna nodded in response.

Mon then spoke, "We are going to have a ceremony for you tomorrow. Please make sure that you are present."

Luke smiled in response, "I can't get lost now can I? Now that I'm a member of this noble cause I don't think that I can get lost either, unless you send me on a mission tomorrow."

"We're not sending you on a mission tomorrow, we're going to let you celebrate tomorrow before we leave the base. Then we will send you off to find a new base," Mon stated.

"Me?" Luke asked.

"Not just you, we will send out several teams but you will be tasked with scouting out planets."

"I'm more than willing to do that," Luke replied.

"Thank you," Mon replied with a smile at the young Jedi.

* * *

Star Destroyer Devastator: One Day later

Vader landed his heavily damaged Tie Fighter on the Devastator and climbed out of the cockpit in silence. He looked and noticed an entire line of Stormtroopers bowing down to their new Emperor before looking at Captain Piett who also was humbly bowed before him.

Vader smiled, "You may rise."

Piett nodded as he stood up and spoke, "Congragulations your Majesty."

"Set our course for Coruscant, I have to move quickly in order to take control of things."

"Yes my Lord, what of the Rebels?"

"Do we have any ships that can be there soon?"

"Captain Needa can have the Avenger in orbit above Yavin in two days."

"Then send him, tell him to take prisoners if possible."

"As you wish My Lord," Piett replied with a polite bow.

Piett's face reddened as he spoke, "Forgive me your Majesty."

Vader shook his head, always so eager to please and not disappoint, that was Piett's motto. It was also one of the reasons that he hadn't yet snapped on the young Officer. He liked Piett and the young Officer had one thing that few men in the ranks had, he had the Sith Lord's respect. There were only two officers in the entire navy at this point that had Vader's respect apart from Piett. One being Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn and the other being General Maximilian Veers who enjoyed war and battles as much as Vader himself.

* * *

Vader quietly headed into his quarters as he removed his robes and headed for his cabinet where he obtained a bottle of whiskey. He then sat down on the couch as he started to drink. He had at least one day before he arrived on Coruscant and he would drink and recover the next day. One thing that he did miss however was Luke's company. Luke had often enjoyed a drink alongside him and now drinking alone was in some ways not the same to Vader.

"Burying your pains with that bottle is going to get you nowhere Anakin," stated an all to familiar voice.

Vader looked to see Obi-Wan's spirit standing right before him.

"What do you want old Man?" Vader asked in anger.

"I am just here to talk to you."

"About how Luke turned against me?" Vader asked.

"Luke still loves you and he said so. He just wants you to change," Obi-Wan replied.

Vader laughed as he took a sip of the whiskey, "Change? It's not possible after twenty years. Hell, if I could go back and do what he's doing now, I would. I would leave the darkness and listen to Padme. I would have ran with her from Mustafar and done my best to forget about the nightmares, that is if you would have allowed me to run."

Vader took another sip of his whiskey as he continued, "It's to late to go back and change, it's to late to be redeemed, I am nothing but a Sith and I can't redeem myself. Look at all of the innocent lives that I have taken and I would have killed you if I had had the opportunity."

"And I'm glad that you didn't," Obi-Wan stated.

"Why?" Vader asked.

"You carry enough guilt, I didn't want you to have to live with the knowledge that you took my life."

Vader laughed as he spoke, "You're saying that you still care?"

"You still love your son even though he is your Enemy. A father always loves his son. I still love you as though you were my son. I saw you as my own many times," Obi-Wan stated as he disappeared.

Leaving a now drunken Vader who was unable to

contemplate the Jedi Master's compassion.

* * *

Yavin: IV

Luke, Meanwhile walked down an aisle that was full of Alliance troops and staff with Han Solo and Chewbacca at his side. Doing his best to appear normal, he walked down the aisle of Alliance troops.

What bothered him at this point was his Father. His Father already had enough power and he hated the thought of what more power would do to his Father. He had already seen the damage done to his Father growing up and more power would only take him further down the Dark path. Luke in truth dreaded the upcoming years more than anything.

As he arrived at the alter, he saw Princess Leia standing right before him dressed in a beautiful ceremonial gown. She had her hair braided beautifully and she held the first medal that was placed on his neck. She then presented Han and Chewie with their medals and then had the three of them stand before the Members of the Alliance as they were cheered on as heros.

* * *

After the celebration, There was a reception that was held for all of the heros.

Luke allowed the celebration to speed by, socializing with some of his new friends and even talking with Han.

"What are your plans Han?"

"Help the Alliance find a new base and then go off and pay Jabba the Hutt and then come back," Han replied.

"So you're joining permanently?" Luke asked.

"I'm liable to have an Imperial bounty on my head kid, I think that my safest bet is being with other Rebels at this point."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Han then took a sip of his drink as he spoke, "So are we having a funeral for the old Man?"

Luke nodded, "In about fifteen minutes, would you please join us?"

"Why not? He did save our lives yesterday. I think that I owe him one."

Luke smiled, "I told you that he was a great man."

"How is it that he fought like he knew Vader's moves as well as your own in that fight?" Han asked.

"I told you that he's more than an old Man Han, he's the very man that trained Darth Vader from his childhood."

"Trained him?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Darth Vader is a fallen Jedi, he was Ben's greatest student before he turned."

Han shook his head, "Alright kid, obviously he's more than I thought but I can't say that I thank him for training Vader. Vader is a monster."

Luke nodded in response as he took a sip of his wine.

* * *

Hours later, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3PO, R2 and General Dodonna and Mon Mothma all stood inside of an empty room within the Temple base where an already prepared wooden pyre sat with Obi-Wan's coffin sitting on top of the alter.

Dodonna stood in front of the coffin as he spoke, "Today we say goodbye to Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the greatest men that I had the privilege of knowing.

Kenobi and I both fought together during the Clone wars. He was one of the finest men that I ever served with and in my opinion among the greatest of all of the Jedi Knights."

Dodonna paused before continuing, "He was always willing to give his life for others. He was never afraid to give his life up and he died in service to the Galaxy. He died so that we would be able to destroy the Death Star and take one step closer to freeing the Galaxy of the Galactic Empire."

Luke then stepped forward with a torch and placed it on the pyre as it ignited.

He then stood alongside Han and Leia as Dodonna joined the group.

They stood in silence as Luke held Ben's lightsaber in his hand.

"You freed me from the Dark Master, you showed me that my Father's ways weren't my own and that I had the choice to be something better, for that I'm eternally grateful," Luke whispered quietly.

* * *

Coruscant: One day later:

Darth Vader stood on the large podium in front of the Imperial Palace with a massive gathering of press standing directly before him as well hundreds of thousands of curious Coruscanti citizens in the streets below him as he spoke, "I stand before you today as the second Emperor of this Galactic Empire."

Vader then gestured to the empty casket behind him as he spoke, "And I also am here to announce a manhunt for the man responsible for the cold blooded murder of Emperor Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine was murdered on the Death Star shortly before it's destruction at Yavin. The Death Star and Wilhuff Tarkin were both destroyed by the same man who murdered our Emperor," Vader paused as he looked towards the crowd before speaking, "Our Emperor was murdered by a young Rebel named Luke Skywalker."

At that moment, a large Holoimage of Luke appeared directly behind Vader as he spoke, "I am offering a five hundred thousand credit bounty for his capture alive. I however will not pay any Bounty Hunters for his corpse. I want Justice for our Emperor as much as you do, in order for justice to be served, he must be placed on trial before the entire Galaxy. I therefore will only allow him to be captured alive," Vader stated.

Vader then continued, "In regards to the Death Star, it was not my idea to construct the Technological terror. It was in the end Emperor Palpatine and Wilhuff Tarkin's idea to construct the Death Star and to destroy Alderaan. I apologize to all of the survivors of Alderaan and to those who lost their loved ones in the unnecessary destruction of Alderaan. I also apologize to the family's of our Soldiers whom my Predecessor failed to protect when he ordered the destruction of the beautiful planet of Alderaan and it's people."

Vader paused knowing that his words were most likely striking the hearts of billions throughout the Galaxy, the hearts of those who had been hurt by Tarkin's madness and Palpatine's anger.

"I will use funds from the accounts of our late Emperor and from Willhuff Tarkin to construct a memorial that will be placed in the remains of Alderaan and to provide financial aide to the refugees who survived the destruction and aide for the widows of our soldiers who were so needlessly wasted in the massacre of Alderaan."

Vader then heard cheers from the massive crowd as one of the brave holonet reporters stepped forward and spoke, "Lord Vader, here you are talking about how tragic the death of our Emperor was while you condemn him. What is the message of your speech? To many of us it appears to be contradicting."

Vader smiled as though he was planning on hearing such a question, "Correct, I do not praise my Predecessor, in fact I thank Skywalker for killing him. I plan to spend your Tax money on things that will benefit our Empire and Technological terrors are insignificant next to the power of the Force!"

With that, Vader turned back to the casket behind him as he removed a glove from his flesh hand. He then pointed his hand towards the casket as he sent a storm of Force Lighting towards the casket. Within minutes, the wooden casket was in flames as Vader turned towards the now cheering crowd, "Let Emperor Palpatine's legacy burn with him! Tear down the statue in time's square the statue of him and tear down anything that glorifies him. He was a tyrant and I am here as your savior and I will deliver you and your children from tyranny!" Vader yelled.

Vader then spoke, "I will destroy the Rebellion, Skywalker, Organa, Mothma and all of the other Rebels will be held accountable before me for their actions. Once I am done, this Galaxy will know peace and prosperity long after my death and know that I am doing everything for you and not for myself!" Vader stated with a smile as he pointed towards the Imperial Palace behind him.

"Right behind me stands the Imperial Palace, or to be more accurate, the Emperor's Palace, the Emperor's symbol of tyranny and oppression, yet another symbol of him and his dark legacy, I am going to let each and every one of you storm inside of it and take whatever treasures you want as long as you burn it. I want it burned to the ground. Once it is gone, I will erect a beautiful park for you, the people in place of this Palace and a training center for those that are looking to join the Imperial corps in service of our Empire."

Vader then turned and stormed off of the Podium and towards a waiting speeder as the crowd stormed towards the Palace.

Vader quietly drove towards his Palace knowing that he would soon be facing a group of around a hundred Moffs who were going to be outraged by his actions.

* * *

As Vader entered the large conference room that was within his palace, he noticed around twelve Moffs in the room that eagerly spoke, "Congragulations your Majesty," They stated with a bow. Vader nodded as one of the Moff's approached with a large bottle of wine. The Moff poured a glass as he spoke, "Take this your Majesty it is some of the finest wine available to even the most wealthy of men."

Vader at the same time looked around the room noticing that no one else had a glass of wine.

"Moff Jerjerrod is there any particular reason that you want me to drink this wine?" Vader asked.

"N-No my Lord," Jerjerrod replied.

"Good, because each and everyone in this room starting with you will take a sip of this wine."

N-No," One fearful Moff replied as he stood up from his table and pulled a blaster out. Vader made a gesture with the Force and all of the blasters in the room went flying to the far side of the room. Vader at the same time used the force to lock the door leaving the unarmed Moffs alone with him.

Vader then looked at Jerjerrod and spoke, "You can drink this or jump from the top of this building head first."

Jerjerrod realizing that he had no hope left quickly took a sip of the poisoned wine as he fell to the ground dead.

Vader then turned to the remaining Moffs who were shaking in fear as he spoke, "Drink!"

"N-No your Majesty please."

Vader smiled, "Very well, I'll use the Force on all of you."

All of the Moffs shivered as one reached for the bottle, "I would rather die this way than be strangled."

Vader smiled as the helpless Moffs one by one sipped on the bottle of poisonous wine.

As the last man fell to the ground, Vader used the Force to open the doors as he saw around fifty more men file into the room, all of them were regional Governors. All of them looked horrified by the sight of all of the corpses that littered the room.

Vader smiled, "So is there anyone here that wants to say something in response to my actions outside?"

"Our Emperor wasn't a tyrant," one brave Moff stated.

Vader in response raised his hand as the middle aged man's larynx snapped.

Vader then looked at the other now horrified Moffs as he scanned their minds. He immediately gestured towards fifteen of the men that stood in the back of the crowd, all of them of course were the younger regional Governors who were more likely to be loyal to him.

"You may leave, be here tomorrow for a meeting with me."

The Men all eagerly filed out of the room as Vader turned to the other men as he used the Force to close the doors of the room.

He then activated his lightsaber with a smile as he advanced upon the now horrified Moffs who now realized that they were doomed.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing please keep the reviews flowing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Hours later, Vader stood in the conference room that was now littered with the corpses of over one hundred Regional Governors as Grand Admiral Thrawn entered the room.

The Chiss Admiral breathed in deeply, he was facing his new Emperor, he had only met Darth Vader on a handful of occasions although he had always had a hard time in terms of getting along with Palpatine, he found himself wondering if Vader would be more tolerable.

Vader glanced at him and spoke, "Welcome Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Thank you your Majesty," Thrawn replied with a humble bow as he looked at the corpses that were being carried out of the room one by one by a pair of maintenance droids.

"What can I do for you?" Thrawn asked.

"Before you return to the unknown regions, I want you to get me some competent Governors."

"Is their ignorance the reason that they are all dead?" Thrawn asked.

"Either they tried to kill me or they complained about my actions outside. What do you think of my actions?" Vader asked as he looked out the window towards the Burning Imperial Palace.

"They were reasonable," Thrawn replied

"Why do you say so?" Vader asked.

"Your focus is keeping the people happy so that less join the Rebellion so that you can end the war. There is a far greater war coming up and we need this one over as soon as possible so that we can start preparing the Galaxy for the real war."

Vader nodded as he set a datapad down and spoke, "Tell me about the Far Outsiders," Vader stated.

Thrawn found himself surprised by the Emperor's request. Palpatine had never cared or seemed one bit concerned about the Far Outsiders, which was part of why Thrawn had planned to overthrow Palpatine. He needed a leader that would work to fight the Far Outsiders, not an old Sith Master that only cared about killing Jedi Knights and preserving his power.

He looked at Vader and spoke, "Everything they have is organic. Their ships are living vessels. Their weapons are living serpents that can serve as hand to hand combat tools or can even shoot venom at their enemy foe, they are twice the size and strength of humans and their ships are the size of small moons."

"How many are there outside of the Galaxy right now?" Vader asked.

"We don't know exactly how many but we estimate somewhere in the trillions range," Thrawn replied.

Vader looked at Thrawn in disbelief, "The trillions range? We are almost looking at half of the known Galaxy's population."

Thrawn nodded realizing that he liked Vader. Vader was the man he needed on the Throne. In truth, Thrawn didn't care about working with Jedi or Sith, he only cared about being able to defeat the barbarians that were lurking outside of the Galaxy at this point.

"I don't know a lot about the Chiss, but can you tell me why your people have fought them?"

"The Chiss will not attack unless attacked first, or if someone comes into our space uninvited. We attacked because we encountered one of their advance Forces in our space. When we tried to contact them, they fired upon us, so we destroyed their ship."

"How about their warriors?"

"We fought them when we discovered this one simple outpost that they had built that was just outside of our boarders, and we managed to subdue all of them although casualties were heavy."

"What did you learn?" Vader asked.

"Their armor is completely blaster proof. We have to aim for their faces, necks, armpits and knees in order to bring them down. They are fanatical and they will fight to the death. We found bloody alters with the remains of humanoid bodies, from ritualistic blood sacrifices."

"They sound like complete barbarians," Vader stated in disgust.

"They are," Thrawn replied in equal yet hateful disgust.

"Here is what I want, I want you to have every resource on Byss devoted to the construction of more Eclipse Star Destroyers. I am aware that the Emperor was planning on constructing another Death Star in orbit above Endor and that system is a good place to build things."

"I agree, the Far Outsiders won't know about it and if it stay's between you and I not even the Rebels will know."

"That is correct, I want more Ships to be constructed in that system. It will take twenty years at least but I want a fleet of Eclipse Star Destroyers and I want another Galaxy Gun at a remote location like Endor."

"Why don't we just put one above Endor? I know what those warheads can do. Once they enter the Galaxy, we're going to need all of the firepower we can get. Go ahead and construct one there, we don't need a Death Star, if you ask me a Galaxy Gun can do a better job."

"No one can know besides you and I," Vader stated.

Thrawn nodded as Vader continued, "Dismantle the World Devastators, they are nothing more than Technological terrors, use the materials that come from them and put them towards the Star Destroyers and the next Galaxy Gun."

"Of course your Majesty," Thrawn replied.

"I'm making you my right hand man Thrawn, I want you to start preparing our line of defense against the Far Outsiders. I also want you to be make sure that your people are onboard."

"They are your Majesty," Thrawn replied.

"Good," Vader replied.

"Thank you for asking about the Far Outsiders, Emperor Palpatine wasn't one bit concerned about them and I have always been very concerned," Thrawn stated.

"The Emperor was to focused on eradicating the Jedi but I am focused on the Galaxy and the future," Vader replied.

Thrawn said nothing in response, he only knew that the Empire now had the leader that was needed for the future.

"The Chiss Ascendency may prefer to be isolated Lord Vader but they understand the importance of joining us in this war just as we do."

Vader nodded, "Good, I want you to be my ambassador to them, I want to meet with the Ascendency so that we can work together in terms of making preparations."

Thrawn politely bowed, "Once I have things at Byss and Endor in operation, I will contact my people."

Vader nodded, "Thank you Thrawn."

Thrawn then spoke, "I will also see about getting some specimens for our scientists to study."

"That is a good idea, if we can create a biological weapon that we can deploy, we may save a lot of lives."

"You're willing to commit Genocide?" Thrawn asked.

"Palpatine just destroyed Alderaan and what I'm doing isn't Genocide, it is either our Galaxy or them."

"My feelings exactly," Thrawn replied.

Vader smiled as the Chiss Admiral turned and left the room

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie looked away from the Holonet screen in shock and disbelief and towards her Father as she spoke, "Do you think that Luke really killed the Emperor and destroyed the Death Star Dad?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I still don't believe everything I hear. What I see is Vader using a divide and conquer strategy to secure his power and it appears that he is feeding off of the angry crowd of citizens and using them to his advantage. Look at him, he just let them storm into the Palace to steal and loot it and he let them tear down Palpatine's statue, he isn't just doing it because he's a nice guy, he has an ulterior motive. There is no way in hell that he is doing it just because he feels bad," Ruwee stated.

"I understand," Sola replied.

"I just hope that Luke is going to be ok, I don't like the idea of Vader chasing him through the Galaxy or having a bounty on his head that is so large. The boy is in so much danger now," Jobal stated.

"Vader and Luke will have to face eventually, it is inevitable," Ruwee replied.

"Do you think that Vader will kill him?" Jobal fearfully asked.

"Let me just put it this way, I can't easily see Luke killing his Father. He just doesn't have it in him. I don't think that he will do it."

"But what about Vader?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"I don't know the man but I would guess that Vader plans to turn Luke back to the Dark Side and into the next Emperor but I don't know for certain," Ruwee replied.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens Grandma, I am here to help now that the Senate has been disbanded. Queen Kylantha has actually asked me to serve on her Council," Pooja stated from her nearby seat.

"If Luke comes back will she participate in harboring him?" Ruwee asked.

"You can bet on it, her Parents were on Alderaan when it was destroyed and she has already told me that she's not buying Vader's speech."

"No one as intelligent as her would buy into such lies and propaganda but unfortunately there are plenty of people in this Galaxy that don't care about the truth. Sadly, they won't care until one of their own die in this war between the Rebellion and the Empire," Ruwee replied.

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "I have always sympathized with the Rebellion, I just don't want to hurt our family anymore by getting myself killed."

"Vader wouldn't let a thing happen to you, you're Padme's niece, he won't let anything happen to any of us," Ruwee replied.

"I guess that you're right," Pooja stated with a frown.

"I just hope that Luke can avoid him until his training is completed. I don't want Vader around him," Sola stated.

Ruwee shook his head, "Luke knows what he's doing, at least I hope that he does. It would be nice to see him again, that's all that I can say."

Sola nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Luke walked away from the Holonet screen in complete humiliation, he now had a bounty on his head the size of Coruscant because of his own Father. How could he have done such a thing to him? Luke sighed as he left the room. At the same time, Leia ran up to his side, "Everything is all packed. The Star Destroyer will be here in one hour. Are you ready to leave?"

Luke nodded, "I'll just fly in my X-Wing, I need to be alone for awhile."

"What's bothering you?" Leia asked.

"Just please let me be alone, I'll see you at the rendezvous point," Luke replied.

Leia nodded as she hugged Luke before leaving.

Luke at the same time felt Han's hand on his shoulder, "Don't let him get to you kid, he wants you to feel all nervous and stressed over the bounty that's why he did it. He's got plenty of credits and he's got plenty of power and paying five hundred thousand for you is a lot of money, but he's just doing it to scare you," although I can't think of to many people with such a large price on their heads that managed to evade capture for long, Han thought mentally.

Luke shook his head, "He will catch me eventually, it's what he wants and he will win although I will win the final fight, he is getting old after all."

"I'll see you later kid, keep your chin up."

Luke gave Han a shy smile in response.

Luke then walked towards his starfighter with sagging shoulders. He felt so betrayed, yes he had crossed blades with his Father and he had flown in battle against his Father but having a price on his head because of his Father was different. It made him feel like his Father was completely against him in some ways.

Luke silently slipped his flight suit on before reaching for his helmet He hung his head as he climbed into the cockpit of his starfighter and slipped his helmet on.

He then spoke, "R2 get the engines running."

"VEEPBEEP," R2 replied.

After a few minutes, Luke flew his Fighter out of the Hanger Bay and into the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

* * *

As he flew away from Yavin, he noticed four tie fighters flying towards him.

Luke smiled as he spoke, "Charge up our guns R2."

"VEEPBEEP?"

"Four easy kills," Luke replied.

Luke then took his fighter into a spin as he fired his guns.

Within minutes, he saw two of the fighter's explode.

Luke smiled as he flew head on with another fighter that he instantly vaporized.

He then flew onto the tale of the final fighter as he fired several shots.

"R2 get us a random jump out of here, we can't have them tailing us."

"VEEPBEEP."

"Yes, I know that the Star Destroyer is flying towards us, they probably want a prisoner. Just get us out of here!" Luke stated as he looked back towards the massive Star Destroyer that he now had pursuing him.

Within seconds, Luke's X-Wing disappeared as he went into Hyperspace leaving the Avenger and it's tractor beam behind with Yavin.

* * *

Deep in space:

Galen Marek smiled as Juno walked up to his side with their son, Kento resting in her arms.

"He's getting big."

Juno nodded as she noticed Master Ti entering the room.

She then spoke, "So the Death Star and the Emperor have both been destroyed right?"

Galen nodded, "Like I said the Son of Skywalker is the one who will determine the future of the Galaxy."

"You said once that you are incapable of defeating Darth Vader but I don't understand why."

"Only Skywalker can defeat him based on the fact that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. Vader has power that none of us possess. Luke Skywalker is the only one that can destroy him," Shaak Ti stated.

"How do you Jedi know all of this?" Juno asked.

"The Force reveals many things to us," Galen stated.

"And a lot of old friends have been visiting me through the Force, Qui-Gon Jinn has also educated me quite a bit," Shaak added with a smile.

Galen at the same time reached for his son as he spoke, "We will continue to train our troops and prepare for battle as usual. However, we are going to lay low for awhile and let Luke and Vader fight it out against one another."

Juno nodded, "I guess that that's a good idea."

"The Rebellion is going to be stronger than ever now," Master Ti added.

"What about Vader's little speech and apology for Palpatine and Tarkin's actions?" Juno asked.

"While he was sincere in some ways and while he may have swayed some his words can't sway all. There are already defections throughout the Imperial ranks according to one of my spies. Vader in truth will be successful in terms of holding the Empire together but his main obstacle will be Luke," Shaak stated.

"It's not like that boy will kill his own Father though, I mean I can't see it happening if he was raised by him from infancy."

"There are alternatives to killing Vader Juno," Galen stated with a smile.

"Alternatives?" Juno asked nervously.

Galen nodded with a smile, "Yes, there are alternatives."

At that moment, Kento started to cry as Juno spoke, "I think that he's hungry."

"Go ahead and feed him," Galen replied.

Juno immediately left the room as Galen looked back at Master Ti, "You realize that you are in truth the only Mother that I have known don't you?"

Master Ti smiled at Galen, "I have been a mother to many young Jedi Knights over the years Galen and It means a lot to me to know that you feel the same way."

Galen nodded as he spoke, "So you really think that it's possible for Vader to be redeemed?"

"I think that it's only a matter of time now that Palpatine is dead. There is still good in him that is the bottom line."

Galen then spoke, "It's getting a little late, join us for dinner?"

The Jedi Master silently followed Marek out of the office and into a massive hallway that was a part of their underground base.

For over ten years Kota's army had lived and dwelled underground in the massive complex. They were over a thousand feet underground within the mountains and caverns on a beautiful yet rocky planet that Kota had chosen as a base.

They had four large hangers, a massive training room. A Training room himself and Master Ti, Thousands of rooms for the families of Kota's soldiers, they had two cafeterias and various recreation rooms. In truth they had everything that they needed, they even had a school for older children that was well staffed by various mothers, not to mention their massive greenhouse where they grew most of their food. Even better, they had an excellent already planned escape route and they were well hidden.

* * *

As they walked through the hallways, various soldiers passed Galen as they would call out, "Good evening General."

At the same time they would call out a, "Good evening Master Ti," to Shaak Ti.

As the two Jedi walked through the hallways, Galen noticed various children of all ages running through the hallways as they waved to him or called out his name.

He smiled as he entered his quarters where Juno was feeding his son.

"He certainly looks like he was hungry," Galen stated.

Juno laughed as she spoke, "He was but then he has your looks and your spirit, this boy is you."

Galen shook his head in amusement as he headed into the kitchen where he noticed an already prepared bowl of salad.

* * *

He took out several smaller bowls and headed into the room and served out food for Juno and Master Ti before serving himself. He then sat down as Juno spoke, "I'm honestly glad that we won't be fighting for awhile. I want to spend more time with Kento."

Galen smiled, "The same is for me, I honestly hope that this war is over by the time that he is in his teens."

"So do I," Juno replied.

"I want him to grow up in a free Galaxy," Galen stated as he took a bite of his salad.

"A galaxy devoid of the Sith would also be nice," Shaak Ti stated.

"How did they survive for so long anyway's?" Juno asked.

"One survived the battle of Ruusan, that is the only logical conclusion," Master Ti replied.

"I guess that you're right," Juno replied as she heard Kento crying for more food.

She quickly served him a portion of her salad with a smile as he started to scoop it up with his tiny fork.


	18. Chapter 18

Hoth Echo Base: one year later:

Luke Skywalker awoke with the usual chill of Hoth's cold temperatures as he climbed out of his bed, he quickly showered before dressing in his snowsuit. He then left his quarters as his Comlink buzzed, "Yes Leia?"

"Mon Mothma wants us in the main conference room immediately!" Leia firmly stated.

Luke immediately headed towards the conference room without a second thought.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Mon stepped forward and spoke, "We have a crisis that requires your attention Commander."

"Let's hear it," Luke replied.

"We had a cruiser that was pursued for days by Imperial Forces and they were forced to head into the unknown regions. Their ship crashed on an unknown planet and there is only one survivor. We need to rescue the survivor before the Empire pinpoints their location of the crash. We need you to leave with Solo and the Princess immediately!"

"Very well, where is Han?"

"Solo is onboard, go ahead and get your clothes and go, I want you on the way immediately."

Luke wasted no time as he turned to leave, "May the Force be with you," Mon added.

Luke nodded as he headed towards his quarters to grab his travel bag.

A few minutes later, Luke found himself inside of the icy hanger of Echo base as he boarded the Falcon.

"Another crazy rescue mission kid, it's going to be at least two days of traveling I'm told," Han stated.

"I'm up for it if you're up for it," Luke replied.

Han smiled as he saw Luke toss his bag into the nearby closet before following Han into the cockpit.

At the same time, Luke saw Chewie enter the room.

Luke smiled, "You ready Chewie?"

"The Falcon is ready, we have to leave before nightfall unless we want frozen engines."

"They want us there immediately," Luke replied.

Han shook his head as Leia walked into the room, "I'm ready."

"Are the droids onboard?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded in response.

"Then we're ready," Han replied as he headed into the cockpit followed by Chewie and Luke and Leia.

Within minutes, the Falcon was flying out of the atmosphere of Hoth and was making it's first jump into hyperspace.

* * *

Once they had made the jump into hyperspace Luke looked at Han and spoke, "Do you have any information on the planet?"

"The man that was in the crash is pretty badly injured but he does have some information," Han replied as he handed Luke a datapad.

Luke read through the information finding himself satisfied, the planet was capable of supporting life, further more it was only about two hundred light years into the unknown regions. The Planet had no name and no humanoid life, it only had wild life.

As Luke read he saw an opportunity to meditate.

He silently headed off and into the lounge.

As he sat down, he noticed an all to familiar figure standing before him.

"Hello Luke," Obi-Wan stated.

Luke smiled, "It's good to see you Ben."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke with shame as he spoke, "Luke, I feel like I'm betraying you by speaking now but there are so many things that Yoda and I have kept from you."

Luke wasn't one bit surprised as he spoke, "Of course there is, based on how I was raised, I did have to earn your trust."

"And you did, because of that, I have decided to tell you more about your birth."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked uneasily.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You're not an only child."

"What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"You had a twin sister, to protect the two of you you were both separated. Had the Emperor sensed the two of you he would have destroyed you and together Force sensitive twins put out a very powerful signal to all Force users."

At that moment it dawned upon Luke, the natural connection that he had felt around her.

"Leia, Leia's my sister."

"Your inside serves you well Luke. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit but they could be made to serve the Sith."

"I know Master," Luke replied.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "I once told you that the Jedi code was a mistake. Here is what you should do. If you fail, I won't be angry but I would say marry after the war is over if you can help it, That is my best advise."

"After the war?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You still haven't found her yet but there is somebody for you."

"I understand Master," Luke replied.

"There is still good in my Father," Luke stated.

"There is, he just doesn't believe that he can be redeemed, and as long as he has that mind set there is no hope for him."

"What can we do?" Luke asked.

"I have a plan, just leave it to me and time and the Force," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes Master, and I will seek out Yoda once this mission is over.

"Master Yoda has watched you through the Force and he has decided that you need two more years before you take the trials Luke, I hope that it doesn't bother you."

"With my past I can understand his request and I am very content with waiting."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Good, I will see you again my young Padawan," stated Obi-Wan as he disappeared.

Luke frowned as he thought over his conversation with Obi-Wan, what can I do to redeem him if he can't forgive himself? Luke sighed as he thought of the difficult position that his Father was in, he loved his Father and his Father respected him and he respected his Father but he had yet to find a way to redeem his Father even after five years of being apart from him and in the light.

Luke quietly found himself meditating on the problem. He had so many advantages that his Father didn't have. His Father had never been able to meditate at the age of twenty so he had been told. Perhaps his Mother's blood gave him the control and maturity that his Father lacked.

Luke knew one thing, if only his Mother was alive. Had she lived there would be hope for his Father, unfortunately there was no hope with her dead. That is unless he managed to show his Father how weak the Dark Side truly was compared to the Light and how much the Dark had taken from him. But his Father already knew, no Luke would have to find a path that his Father could take that would lead out of the Darkness. He had to find a way to show his Father that it was possible to change.

* * *

Executor: one day later:

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor in dark silence as Captain Piett walked up to his side, "There are reports of a Rebel cruiser crashing on some planet in the unknown regions."

"How soon can the rebels get to that ship?" Vader asked.

"We don't know, they could already have teams, I just found the report on Admiral Ozzel's desk. It is two days old. He never told you about it?" Piett asked as he handed Vader the datapad.

Vader looked at Captain Piett in complete rage, "You're telling me that he never told me about this report when it's two days old?" he asked as he read the report.

"That is correct your Majesty, at least until now I thought that he did," Piett replied.

"Take us to hyperspace immediately, I want that ship! If we can get access to it's computers we could end this war right now."

At that moment, Admiral Ozzel entered the room in complete anger as he spoke, "I told you to leave the Emperor alone, he doesn't have time to hear about some small rebel cruiser crashing in the unknown regions, You're going to be demoted for these actions Captain."

Vader glared at Admiral Ozzel as he spoke, "You have failed me for the last time Admiral," with that Vader raised his hand as the arrogant Admiral's throat started to constrict.

Vader then looked at Captain Piett and spoke, "Captain Piett, get us to Hyperspace at maximum speed and get us to that planet immediately, you're in command now Admiral Piett," Vader stated as Admiral Ozzel fell onto the floor dead.

"Thank you Lord Vader," the now horrified Piett replied as he looked into his Emperor's feral yellow eyes.

Vader then turned and stormed off towards the elevator as Piett spoke, "Remove the Admiral's body from the bridge."

Piett shook his head, yes Admiral Ozzel had hated him. When he had suggested letting Vader see the very report that had caused his predecessor's death Ozzel had refused for fear of it causing Vader to favor him.

Yes Ozzel had an attitude towards him and he had hated him but in Piett's mind it didn't mean that Admiral Ozzel deserved to die. Admiral Ozzel wasn't an evil man.

Piett shook his head, he had seen Vader do many horrible things since the day that he had joined the Imperial corps, and while he didn't approve of Vader's brutal methods he knew that he would take Vader as his Commander and chief over Palpatine or Wilhuff Tarkin any day.

* * *

Vader walked into his quarters and reached out in the Force.

He wordlessly headed into the training room where he noticed Mara's violet lightsaber flashing as she fought against three training droids.

Vader smiled as he saw her move below one of her opponents and deliver a deadly strike that sliced the droid in half.

At the same time she brought her blade up and took the arm off of another droid as she impaled the droid.

She then fought the final droid for a time before swiftly beheading the droid.

Vader clapped as Mara turned to him.

"Good job Mara," Vader stated.

Mara smiled, "How did I do Master?"

"I only saw you with the last three but you did incredibly well."

"Thank you Master," Mara replied.

The eighteen year old looked at Vader with complete respect. It was exactly five years to the day that Vader had walked into her life and rescued her from the life of slavery and abuse that she had lived in.

For five years she had trained under his supervision preparing for the day that she would serve her Emperor.

In truth Vader was the only Father that she had known, and he had given her everything.

However, she still felt the pain that she had felt as a slave. Being a slave still stayed with her. It was as though it would never leave her. She remembered her owners, she remembered being verbally degraded and beaten. She remembered being told she as nothing but a slave and would be nothing more.

All of it stayed with her, after five years there was a part of her that was still a slave. It would never leave her, it would always stay with her.

Vader looked at Mara and spoke, "Is something wrong Mara?"

Mara nodded, "It was five years ago when you freed me Master."

"I know," Vader replied.

"I-I just feel it still. It's like in my mind I was so used to being a slave that I still am partially still a slave after five years. You probably wouldn't know."

"I know," Vader replied.

Mara looked at her Master in disbelief," You know?"

"That feeling never goes away, I'm in my forties, I was a slave from birth to the age of nine. I was freed over thirty years ago Mara, and even now the very same feeling is still in me. It never goes away, you never get over it. I never got over and I probably never will. Look at me now, I'm the Galactic Emperor, I'm the most powerful Man in the Galaxy, if you ask me that's a far step from being a slave boy, but I still have yet to get over being a slave. You never get over it."

"How do you live with it?" Mara asked.

"For ten years it was being a Jedi Knight. For another three years it was my wife and after she died it was living to raise Luke and preparing a path so that he would have a good future. After he ran, I guess that a lot of it was training you and giving you a chance in life."

Mara nodded in response to Vader's statement.

Vader then motioned for Mara to follow him as they headed into the dining room.

"I've got something cooked for you Master," Mara stated.

Vader nodded as he sat down.

Mara then returned with two plates of lunch as she placed one in front of her Master.

Vader smiled as Mara sat down, "Do you think that we will be able to find Luke anytime soon?" Mara asked.

"I'm hoping that we can get to that downed cruiser before the Rebels get to it. If we do, we will be able to hopefully find the location of the base in the database."

Mara nodded in quiet response as she took a bite of her lunch.

Vader then spoke, "You're skills have improved more and more over the years. You are making me very proud Mara."

"Thank you Master," Mara replied.

Vader then continued to eat his lunch as he thought of the pain of Mara's past. She was so much like him, there were things that she understood about him that he knew that even Luke would never understand. Luke had never been forced to endure slavery. Mara had, Mara knew the feeling of having a cruel and uncaring Master and she knew the feeling of being a possession and a tool. He knew that she would never forget the man that had freed her, just as he would never forget Qui-Gon Jinn.

Any former slave was able to relate to the loyalty that they felt towards the man or woman that freed them from bondage.

Vader glanced at Mara, at least he knew that he would always have one loyal ally at all times. Mara would never turn on him or sell him out. He knew that she was the last person that would.

As Vader finished his lunch he silently got up and headed towards the Command Bridge.

* * *

Vader quietly walked onto the Command Bridge and headed for one of the open viewports in silence as he looked out of the viewports. At least Piett was competent enough to understand the importance of finding the Rebel Base.

At that moment, Vader sensed the young Admiral standing at his side, "We should be there in one day your Majesty."

"Good," Vader replied.

"Those Rebel scum won't be able to evade us forever," Piett stated with a smirk.

Vader was silent for a few moments as Piett turned to leave. Vader then spoke, "My Son is one of those Rebels."

Piett immediately turned towards his Emperor in complete shock and disbelief, "Y-Your Son?"

Vader nodded in response.

Piett stood alongside his Emperor in complete disbelief, who would have ever thought that Darth Vader was a father? So many questions entered his mind, questions that he wouldn't ask his Emperor out of respect. The Mother? Where was the Mother of Vader's Son?

Vader read Piett's thoughts as he looked at the young Admiral and bluntly spoke, "His Mother, my Wife died twenty years ago on the day of his birth."

Piett looked at Vader with sincere sympathy and pity as he spoke, "I-I'm so sorry Lord Vader, I-I can't imagine your pain."

"Are you married Admiral?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Piett replied.

"Hold onto her, if she is really your soulmate don't let go. I was even younger than you when I lost her and I can tell you that it hasn't been easy living twenty years without her."

Vader then turned and quietly left the bridge. He could sense Piett's sympathy but he didn't want or deserve it. If Piett had known the full story he would have no respect for him whatsoever. In fact no one would respect him if they knew just what he had done to his Angel.

Vader quietly entered his Office where he found a bottle of vodka.

He wordlessly opened the bottle and started to drink as he headed off towards his chambers.

Vader took a sip of vodka as he continued to walk.

* * *

A few minutes later, he found himself entering his chambers.

He looked over towards Mara as he entered the room and spoke, "I'll be in my room. Get that bottle of Corellian ale that's in the fridge and bring it to me."

"Y-Yes Master," Mara replied.

Mara in truth loved her Master but it broke her heart to see him drinking which in her young mind was to often. She knew that he was heartbroken from the loss of his wife but to her it didn't make sense to run to a bottle of liquor in an effort to escape the pain. To her it appeared to be something that caused him more pain and depression.

She silently followed his orders and took the bottle of ale and carried it into his bedroom before leaving. She looked back at him and noticed him sitting on his bed as he held an image of his wife in his hands.

What could she do to help him? If only there was a way to give him joy again. All that Vader was in her mind was a broken man that had no life besides a life of pain and suffering along with the constant loss of loved ones. All that Vader had was Luke, but Luke was a Rebel and he was currently an enemy of his own Father.

What could change Vader? Mara asked herself as she walked into her bedroom.

Vader emptied the bottle of vodka as he stared at the image of Padme. Vader at the same time reached for the bottle of ale that he started to drink as the empty vodka bottle went flying towards the nearby wall.

* * *

Flashback:

_Padme looked at her husband in tears, "Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path that I cannot follow."_

_Vader at the same time looked past his Angel in rage as he Saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of her boarding ramp._

_"Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"And because of what you've done what you plan to do. Stop come back while you can, I love you."_

_"Liar," Vader screamed as Padme looked behind to see Obi-Wan walking down the ramp._

_"No, no, no," Padme started screaming as she saw Obi-Wan approaching._

_"You're with him, you brought him here to kill me," Vader yelled as he started to choke his wife._

End of Flashback:

* * *

How could he have? Vader felt complete shame as he took another sip of ale, he had killed his Angel, how could he even stand to live with himself? Vader hated every part of himself. He had no love for himself. The only bit of love that he had left was love for Luke although he knew that he wasn't the best father.

Vader at that moment tossed the half empty bottle of ale across the room as he closed his eyes in shame.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Unknown Regions: one day later:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon followed by Han and Leia and R2 as Leia spoke, "The ship is this way," Leia stated as she pointed to a burnt out ship that was directly ahead of them.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I can't sense anyone, he's dead, we need to download the database and get out of here quick. There's got to be something else on this planet and whatever it is it's dangerous."

Leia nodded as she followed Luke towards the wrecked craft.

The ship was only about a thousand feet away from the Falcon and they had landed in the middle of a large clearing. Luke at the same time looked towards the dark forests that surrounded him and his companions with a frown as he looked towards his Sister, there was something here. He kept reaching out with the Force, but each time that he did he sensed nothing but he knew that something was watching them.

* * *

As the group approached the destroyed cruiser, Luke found the corpse of the soul survivor just outside of the ship with mysterious wounds on his neck.

"This ship was burned kid."

"How badly wounded was he?" Luke asked.

"He said that he had a severe cut on his leg that he was going to be able to bandage," Leia replied.

Luke looked down at the man's bandaged leg and nodded as he reached out with the Force, the man's back was broken, and his neck was fractured.

"Whoever killed him brutally beat him almost to death," Luke replied as he looked at the charred ship and melted metals. He also looked and noticed that a good amount of grass had been cut in an effort to allow what was left of the ship to burn. Who could have done this? Luke asked himself

Luke then used a Force ability that his Father had taught him, mind probing. He hated using it on a living victim but had no problem in terms of using it on a dead man. As Leia entered the ship, she led R2 to the nearby access port as she spoke, "It looks like the computers are gone, everything was burned. I don't understand, he said that the ship was still intact after the crash," Leia stated.

Luke was not listening as he probed the dead man's mind. What he saw horrified him.

He saw large strong muscular alien humanoids of a type that he had never seen before with hideous tattoos that covered their bodies..

He saw them holding snake like creatures in their hands that shot projectiles out of their mouths.

He saw his injured comrade struggling to fight against the aliens in vain as one of them grabbed the man and snapped his back as the snake like creature on the warrior's arm bit into his neck.

Luke was filled with horror and disbelief as he returned to the present time.

At the same time, he felt a dark shiver, His Father was here.

"We have to go now!" Luke yelled.

Leia frowned, "But his body," Leia countered.

"Go now! Just trust me, it is to dangerous to stay!" Luke yelled. Leia in response followed Luke as she heard a mysterious buzzing sound. She turned and saw what appeared to be a giant beetle raced towards her. Luke quickly sliced the beetle in half with his lightsaber as Han pulled out his blaster and started firing it.

Luke at the same time turned to see a hoard of the same aliens that he had seen through the man's mind charging towards them.

"Run!" Luke yelled.

* * *

Vader looked down into the clearing to see his Son being surrounded by what he immediately realized was a group of Far Outsiders.

He looked at Mara and spoke, "Fly me right above them, I'm going to help them out. Be ready to pick me up the moment that I call for you."

"Yes Master," Mara replied.

Vader then activated his lightsaber as he ran towards the boarding ramp.

* * *

Luke attempted to use a light Force push that was ineffective against the mysterious warriors.

Realizing that he was going to be forced to fight hand to hand, He charged forward while attempting to make a stab at what he realized was an exposed part of the creature.

He struggled as the creature's snake like staff started to wrap around his lightsaber. He brought his lightsaber towards the creature's neck and was unsuccessful when he attempted to behead the creature. Luke at that moment managed to stab the large alien in the throat as the snake creature slithered off into the grass.

At the same time, he felt a strong hand grabbing him as Han fired his blaster.

Before anything else could happen, Luke heard horrifying inhuman screams as he saw Force lighting burning into the grass and into the creatures.

Darth Vader, had joined the fight.

* * *

Vader laughed as he caused a grass fire while charging into the warriors. Making a high Force flip he made a cut in the mid section of the warrior that had it's hand on Luke as he took a position on the opposite side of Luke.

At the same time, he noticed Solo and Organa's blaster bolts hitting the Warrior's organic chest plates in vain.

"Aim for the necks," Vader yelled.

Han and Leia taking the hint followed the Emperor's orders as Vader fired another blast of lightning into the crowd of Aliens while making several strikes that claimed the heads of four warriors.

Luke finding himself onto the game threw three thermal detonators into the inferno of aliens that awarded him with the sound of screams and explosions.

At the same time, he beheaded another alien as he gathered several burnt up debris from the destroyed cruiser with the Force. He then used the the Force and sent the debris in a deadly storm towards the aliens. He was immediately awarded with several dead corpses.

Vader noticing his Son's trick used the Force as he smiled, that's my boy use the Force to target something that doesn't exist when it does exist, Vader thought mentally although he found himself shocked by the fact that he couldn't sense the aliens through the Force.

Vader at the same time noticed Luke continuing to fight as Han reached for his Comlink, "Chewie get the Falcon into the air and pick us up! We are overwhelmed!" Han called out.

Vader at the same time released another storm of lighting into the growing ranks of Aliens with a smile as he saw another fire ignite.

Vader at the same time reached out with the Force as he communicated with Mara ordering her to fire her cannons on the field as she flew by. He knew one thing, his only option was to forget about capturing his son. He had a better opportunity, he had the opportunity of studying one of the Alien's bodies and it's tissues. If all went well, he would have a future bioweapon.

As the Falcon flew over the field firing it's deadly laser cannons into the alien ranks, Vader reached out with the Force and sent out a deadly stream of Force Lightning in an effort to create a safe place for the Falcon to land.

As The Falcon's boarding ramp lowered Vader used the Force and sent a storm of lighting upon one of the Far Outsiders

He then sent the alien onto the boarding ramp of his Shuttle as he jumped onboard.

At the same time, he noticed Luke and the Princess followed by Solo and an astromech droid that he swore was his R2 boarding the Falcon.

As the boarding ramp closed, Vader stood over the injured Far Outsider as he attacked it with another storm of lighting.

At the same time, he noticed that the snake like weapon was also suffering from the lightning. He wordlessly kept the storm of lightning on the alien and it's weapon as he used the Force to bring a nearby cargo container to his side.

He smiled as he saw the Alien expire. He then attempted to use the Force to pick the alien up but was unsuccessful. Instead. he grabbed the snake like creature that was now dead and threw it into the cargo container and closed the lid.

Vader then ran into the cockpit of his Shuttle shaking as sweat poured down his body.

Mara frowned, "What's wrong Master?"

"The Far Outsiders, can you sense them?"

"No Master," Mara replied after a moment of silence.

"I-I just killed dozens of them and there is nothing at all. I can't sense anything but empty voids. They don't exist. It is as though they aren't there but I see them and I fight and kill them."

Mara frowned, "W-What does that mean?"

Vader shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Mara said nothing in response.

Vader at the same time activated his comlink as he spoke, "Admiral Piett."

"Yes My Lord?" Piett asked.

"I want you to start a through bombardment of the area where the Rebel cruiser crashed. I want everything within twenty five miles to be destroyed."

"As you wish my Lord," Piett replied.

"I want one large sealable capsule for a specimen in the hanger bay and send me some maintenance droids, I have a job to do."

"As you wish my Lord," Piett replied.

* * *

Once Vader and Mara's shuttle had landed, Vader had the Far Outsider's corpse and weapon placed inside of the capsule as he spoke to the droids, "Take that onboard the shuttle and seal it in the hold, and then have your minds wiped."

The droids obeyed as Vader reached for his comlink, "Admiral Piett, I want around the clock security in front of the shuttle that I took down to the surface, no one goes in no matter what."

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Luke was still struggling to regain his breath from the fight on the surface of the planet below as the Falcon made it's jump into hyperspace.

"What were those things?" Leia asked.

Luke frowned as he spoke, "I don't know but Vader was more interested in them than he was in us. If he really wanted us more he wouldn't have had the Executor bombard the surface of that planet. Whatever those things are, they are enemies of the Empire just as they are enemies of us."

"I'm not so sure of that," Leia replied.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"The Empire is always attacking and invading. They probably only know about humans because of the Imperials and they are probably just defending their territory."

"Leia there are no native humanoids on that planet, whatever those things were they weren't natives to that planet or to this region of space."

"We are in the unknown regions kid they can be anything," Han replied as he entered the lounge.

Luke shook his head as he thought back to the attack, "So strange those creatures."

"Why do you appear so shocked from the attack?" Leia asked.

"The Force, I can't sense them through the Force. There is no life in them, I can't sense any life in them. Where they should be, I only sense empty voids, and when I tried to Force push that one warrior he wouldn't even move. I-I have never seen or heard of such a thing. I'm trying to figure out what is with them."

"What is it about this you can't sense them?" Han asked.

"All beings throughout the Galaxy a Force user can sense. I can sense Chewie's presence, I can sense your presence and I can sense Leia's presence, I can sense the presence of any beings that I encounter human or nonhuman."

"But you're saying that you can't sense those things?" Han asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Leia at the same time spoke, "Mon told us to take our time returning if we were able to tend to the survivor's wounds on our own so that the Empire wouldn't trail us but since he's dead I don't know what to do."

"We can simply make two jumps and then head back to Hoth," Luke replied.

Leia nodded in agreement as Han spoke, "I'll stop us in twenty minutes and make another jump and stay in Hyperspace for a day or two before we make the final jump."

Luke at the same time looked at Leia as he contemplated telling the young Princess the truth about her heritage. He shook his head, the truth could wait until a different day. Right now he was to tired to answer all of her questions about their parents. He knew one thing, he wouldn't tell her about Vader being their Father when he told her the truth. He would have to leave that detail out until the Princess was ready for the burden. He knew that she wasn't ready yet so he would simply wait until she was ready, when she was ready he would tell her about their parents. He knew based on how often she talked of Padme Amidala's greatness that she would be humbled to hear that she was the Daughter of Senator Amidala.

Luke smiled at the thought of how pleased Leia would be once she heard the news.

At that moment, Han entered the cockpit as he spoke, "I have the course set kid, we should be there within two days or so."

"Good, if you don't mind I'm going to take your bed for an hour."

"Go ahead, you did most of the fighting down there aside from what Vader did."

Han paused before he continued, "As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad that that guy showed up when he did."

Leia gave Han an icy glare in response as Luke turned and left the room

* * *

Executor:

Vader watched as an image of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared before him.

"Your Majesty," Thrawn stated with a humble bow.

Vader then spoke, "I just encountered what I guess to be an advance force of the Far Outsiders at the edge of the unknown regions. I fought with them and we wiped them out with bombardment."

Thrawn frowned, "Must be a scouting force. Perhaps they were even setting up a base. They are probably just testing us by seeing how far they can venture into the Galaxy without being opposed."

"Perhaps so, I can tell you that they are nothing like any other foe that I have faced."

"What do you mean?" Thrawn asked with a frown.

"We Force users can sense all beings through the Force but where there should be Far Outsiders, there are only empty voids."

"So you don't sense them?" Thrawn asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"And they are almost immune to the Force, Sith Lighting does work but a Force push will not."

"If that is the case we are definitely going to need a bioweapon. The Chiss have agreed to meet with you. If we can sign a treaty with them perhaps their scientists can work with ours so that we can create something faster."

"That is a reasonable idea, when will the delegation be willing to meet with me?" Vader asked.

"A Star Destroyer is already on it's way. The Meeting should be in two days. I am sending you coordinates. I will be with them."

"Good, thank you Thrawn."

"I will see you then," Thrawn replied.

"I am also looking at a list of top scientists that are within our Empire that will be suitable for the job. I'm going to try to meet with at least one of them in the two days time that I will have between now and the meeting," Vader stated.

"Very good Sir, I'm just glad that you're taking this upcoming war seriously."

"After fighting them I have realized one thing," Vader grimly stated.

"What is that?" Thrawn asked.

"Either we're going down with the entire Galaxy and all of the beautiful beings that populate it, or these barbarians are and if I have anything to say about it, it will be the latter," Vader stated.

"I agree, I will see you soon your Majesty," Thrawn replied.

"Very well, Vader out!" Vader stated.

Vader then ended the transmission as he stood up and headed out of his office.

* * *

He immediately headed towards the Command Bridge with his datapad as Admiral Piett approached him.

Piett politely bowed as he spoke, "Sensors show that the unknown humanoids on that planet have been completely eradicated, I checked five times just to be certain."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I want everything to be kept confidential in terms of the firefight. Just take us to these coordinates Admiral," Vader stated as he passed a datapad to the young Admiral.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

Vader at the same time spoke, "I will be heading back to the Capitol while our technicians work on the probe droids with the rest of the fleet. I'm just glad that we're on schedule for the launch."

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "You have the Bridge Admiral."

Vader then turned and left the bridge.

* * *

Mara had just finished meditating as she saw her Master enter their chambers.

Vader glanced at her with a smile, "Would you like to spar?"

Mara eagerly stood up as she followed her Master into the training room.

The two of them immediately activated their lightsabers as they crossed blades.

Mara immediately started making strike after strike towards her Master as he smiled, "You're getting better and better each day Mara."

"Thank you Master, I can't wait for the day that I serve you."

"It's coming," Vader replied.

"Master may I speak freely?" Mara asked.

"Of course," Vader replied.

"Do you think that Luke will be more willing to join you after that skirmish on the planet?" Mara asked,

"I don't know, I honestly haven't thought about it. I hope that he will consider joining me but it will take a few talks to convince him more than likely."

Maybe if Luke is around he will be happier, Mara thought hopefully.

She in truth also hoped that Luke would like her. Maybe she would be Luke's wife. She knew at this point that millions of girls throughout the Galaxy had the dream that she had but she was hoping that she would be the girl who's dream was realized. She wanted to be loved by Luke Skywalker although she didn't know if her Master would approve. She had never dared to ask him if he would approve of her being in a relationship with his Son although she had often wondered what his reaction would be.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

One Day Later:

Vader sat in his office and watched as a nervous man of around forty five entered the room.

"Welcome Doctor," Vader stated with a calm smile.

Doctor Cay Jansen nervously glanced at Darth Vader, at the age of Forty Five Jansen was an accomplished scientist and an expert in terms of dealing with almost any kind of organic tissue. He loved his work and he loved studying living cells and different forms of life, above all the scientist loved his wife and three daughters.

Vader glanced at him and spoke, "I need your skills."

Jansen frowned, "What for your Majesty?"

"I need you to study a certain species in an effort to create a biological weapon that will be capable of deploying in the atmosphere of planets and deployed against their vessels."

Jansen shook his head, "I will not be a part of your Galactic Empire and the evil that it represents. I have seen my colleagues and the evil's that their skills have caused. Look at the Alderaan graveyard. This statement may cost me my life but at least I will die with a clean conscious."

Much to Cay's surprise Vader did nothing to him except breathe in deeply.

"What I discuss with you cannot leave this ship," Vader stated.

Cay frowned, "I will not do it."

"You have daughters correct?"

"Don't use them against me, only a coward will threaten a man's daughters."

"I agree, and I'm not going to do anything to your daughters," Vader stated.

Vader then continued, "Do you want your daughters to have a life like yours? Husbands, children, grandchildren?" Vader asked.

"Of course, I want the best for them," Cay replied.

"Than you will work with me," Vader stated.

"Or you will kill them, you just said that you wouldn't kill them, You're a liar!" Cay yelled.

Vader in frustration stood up as he spoke, "Follow me!"

Not knowing what else to do, Cay stood up and followed the Sith Lord out of the office and towards a turbolift. Cay in truth was in complete shock that Vader hadn't killed him and he was even more shocked that the Sith Lord was being patient with him. He had heard far to many stories about the Dark Lord's impatience.

* * *

The two men were silent on the turbolift until Vader stopped the lift.

Vader then led Cay into a large hallway and towards two double doors where he noticed two Stormtroopers that appeared to be normal troopers aside from their markings.

They had the words, "501st Legion," on the front of their helmets just above their visors along with the Imperial insignia on their chest plates above their hearts and the words, "Vader's Fist."

Vader wordlessly led Cay through the double doors and into a dark hallway as he spoke, "You cannot tell anyone about what is in this room," Vader stated.

Cay quietly nodded as the doors opened to a large yet empty room.

"This is my personal lab," Vader stated as he motioned for Cay to follow him into the room.

What was in the room caused Cay to jump back in horror.

Right in front of him suspended in a specimen tube right in front of him was a hideous looking alien with mysterious tattoos and markings. The creature was for certain a humanoid but it was a species that he was unfamiliar with.

He nervously looked at Vader and spoke, "What the hell is that thing?"

Vader smirked, "You don't recognize the species do you?"

"N-No," Cay replied.

"We call them the Far Outsiders."

"Far Outsiders?" Cay asked uneasily.

"I fought him a day ago and I killed him, there are trillions more lurking in a hoard of ships outside of the Galaxy. We estimate that there are enough to match the population of the known Galaxy," Vader stated.

"You mean to say that they are extragalactic?" Cay nervously asked.

"That is correct Doctor, as you can see I'm not trying to exterminate a helpless species, I'm trying to save our Galaxy from these barbarians."

"So they're hostile?" Cay asked.

"Would I have fought him if he was friendly? And do they look friendly?" Vader asked.

"No," Cay replied.

"I don't want to exterminate an entire species anymore than you do Doctor Jansen but it comes down to one thing."

"One thing?" Cay nervously asked.

"It's either going to be us or them. The Chiss have already been attacked by their advance forces. They slaughtered an entire Chiss colony at the edge of the Galaxy and killed everyone down to the last child. They took various officers according to the reports that the Chiss provided me with this morning and mutilated them on their alters as sacrifices to their Gods. The Chiss have already tried to reason with them but they won't negotiate for anything. They simply want the Galaxy and they want to destroy the cultures in this Galaxy that go against their beliefs along with anyone that opposes them."

Cay breathed in deeply realizing that the Sith Lord was leaving him with one choice.

"You love your daughters, these barbarians will be here in full force within thirty five years and I'm working to give our children and our children's children a means of defense in the event that I'm not here to fight. I may plan on fighting in this war but I got to prepare for the unexpected. In order to have the Galaxy prepared, I need your help Doctor, I will provide your family with protection, food and housing. I will have my people provide you with whatever you need. You will be working with Chiss scientists as well as Imperial scientists and various scientists like yourself that take no part in the Empire and it's research."

Cay examined the creature more closely as he spoke, "What else can you tell me?"

Vader gestured to a smaller capsule that contained a snake like creature.

"Everything they have is organic, their ships and even their weapons."

"That's a weapon?" Cay asked as he pointed to the snake like creature.

"Yes, that creature is capable of shooting venom like a blaster and it's also capable of strangling victims or poisoning them. The Warrior is far stronger than a human and it's weapon can resist a lightsaber of all things."

Cay nodded as he spoke, "I will take samples of their tissues, I will start by seeing what their tissues are vulnerable to and what they are immune to. I will also see what causes their tissues and cells to die the quickest it will take time but I can probably have something with the help of these other scientists before those thirty five years are up."

"Act like we only have twenty," Vader stated.

"When shall I get to work?" Cay asked.

"Finish your vacation and then report here with your family, we will give you a suitable set of chambers."

"Thank you my Lord," Cay humbly replied.

Vader nodded as he motioned for the scientist to follow him out of the lab.

* * *

Hoth: One Day Later:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon followed by Han and Leia.

He glanced at Han and spoke, "I will help you and Chewie with work on the ship after our debriefing."

Han nodded in quiet response.

Luke silently walked through the icy hallways feeling grateful for the fact that he had a snowsuit that he had changed into prior to landing. He looked at R2 who was following him before looking at Han and Leia, "I will explain everything if you want me to."

Han and Leia nodded in response.

* * *

As he entered the council room, he noticed Mon Mothma waiting at the table as she spoke, "Where is our officer?"

Luke shook his head, "He was dead when we landed, we were unable to obtain his body."

"Imperials?" Mon asked uneasily.

Luke shook his head, "They were this type if humaniod Aliens that none of us recognize, R2 has captured footage of the battle. They burned the entire ship inside and out along with the computer data, we struggled to fight our way back to the Falcon and that's when Vader showed up on scene."

"Vader?" Mon asked.

Luke nodded, "If it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have returned."

Mon frowned as Leia spoke, "R2."

Mon then watched as R2 activated the holographic footage. She watched as several hideous aliens that she could tell were far large than humans appeared on the screen. She saw Skywalker struggling to fight against the creatures as he retreated and she noticed the snake like creatures that the aliens wielded wrapping around Skywalker's lightsaber.

"What the hell are those things? They look like snakes," Mon stated.

Luke nodded, "They are what killed the Officer, he had two bite wounds on his neck and his back was broken."

Mon nodded as she saw what appeared to be lighting burning into the warriors as she saw a hooded warrior in black robes join the fight whom she immediately realized was Darth Vader.

She watched as Vader saved Skywalker's life before positioning himself alongside the young Jedi as the two men fought side by side, Jedi and Sith fightings as one against a common foe.

She shook her head, "I've seen enough just have your droid upload the files of that battle to my computer. I will watch them when I'm in the mood," Mon stated.

"Of course, I'm sorry that we failed you," Leia stated.

Mon shook her head, "Look at that footage Princess and think about the battle that you just fought in, none of this was your fault. Just keep all of this classified. For the record, our survivor was dead when you arrived on scene but you managed to destroy the ship along with all valuable data before it fell into the hands of the Empire although it appears that these things, whatever they are did do a fine job at what you were supposed to do," Mon stated.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I can't sense them through the Force, it is like they aren't there."

"You can't sense them?" Mon asked in disbelief.

"Are you familiar with Jedi powers?" Luke asked.

"Somewhat," Mon replied.

"I attempted to Push several of them with the Force and when I did, it didn't even make them flinch, The Force does nothing to them aside from Vader's lightning or aside from throwing things at them."

Mon shook her head, "It's possible that we may face these things again, in fact I wouldn't mind sending a team back to that planet to find out more about them but we do have more pressing matters and a war on our hands for freedom. We will investigate once the Republic is restored," Mon stated.

"I understand," Luke replied with a polite bow.

"You're all dismissed, you can take the next two days off of all daily duties. I will see you around," Mon stated.

Luke wordlessly left the room with Han and Leia as he looked at Leia and spoke, "Would you mind taking a walk with me Leia? And I mean alone," Luke stated.

Leia nodded as Luke glanced at Han and spoke, "We'll see you in the Cafeteria."

"Sure sure kid, good luck," Han stated with a cocky smirk.

"It's not what you think," Luke replied.

"Whatever you say," Han replied.

Luke wordlessly led his Sister through the Hallways and towards his quarters.

* * *

Once Leia had entered Luke's room, Luke closed the door as he spoke, "I hope that you don't feel uncomfortable Leia, but I need to talk to you alone."

"I understand," Leia replied.

Luke then spoke, "I-I don't know how to tell you this Leia but Master Obi-Wan still talks to me even though he's dead."

"Are you crazy?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "I know that you may not believe me but after I tell you everything there will be a way to prove everything."

"I'm listening," Leia replied.

"I-It turns out that I had a twin sister at birth. We were separated in order to keep the two of us safe and in order to keep Palpatine and Vader from finding the both of us. That Sister is you."

Leia looked at Luke in shock and disbelief as everything dawned upon her, the connection that she had felt. The automatic bond from the moment that she had first looked Luke in the eye on the Death Star. It was all there because they were family.

"We were separated because only a Skywalker can defeat Vader. If something happened to you than I would still be an option and if something happened to me than you could still be trained to fulfill our Father's destiny," Luke stated.

"S-So Vader killed our parents?" Leia asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Leia clenched her fists, "We were separated, Organa adopted me all because of him, all because he killed our Father and choked our Mother, that is the truth isn't it?" Leia asked in tears.

Luke grimly nodded hating the fact that he was lying to his Sister, but the bottom line was that she wasn't ready for the burden. She wasn't ready to know the truth. He had to protect her until the time was right. He affectionately hugged his Sister as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Leia then broke the embrace as she spoke, "Luke?

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"Who was our Mother?" Leia asked.

Luke smiled, "While we didn't get to know her, I know that you'll be excited to hear just who she is."

"Who?" Leia asked.

"Padme Amidala was our Mother," Luke replied with a smile.

Leia looked at Luke in complete shock, "Senator Amidala was our Mother?"

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Our Grandparents raised me for part of my life before things got to dangerous on Naboo, then they had to send me to Ben on Tattooine."

"But you said that you were raised on Tattooine," Leia replied.

"For part of my life, I just didn't want to endanger them by telling you where all I've lived.

There's little that they can do against the Empire, Grandma and Granddad are both just two old people that are broken from the loss of Mom," Luke stated.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "I guess that we can't tell Han or anyone else."

"Your guess is correct, Vader already knows about me, and I don't want him to know about you. If he does, your life will be harder than it already is."

"I understand," Leia replied.

"Come on let's go join Han and Chewie, remember, this doesn't leave the room."

"I understand little brother," Leia stated with a playful smile.

"Who says that I'm not older," Luke asked.

"Until we have proof I'm the oldest," Leia stated.

"No, I'm the oldest until we have proof," Luke countered as Brother and Sister bursted into laughter.

* * *

Two Years Later:

Twenty Two year old Luke Skywalker had just finished his morning of lightsaber practice when he sensed his twin Sister standing in the doorway of the training room.

He smiled as he spoke, "You were supposed to join me today," Luke stated with a smile.

Leia shook her head, "I wanted to but Mon came to me to discuss purchasing Medical Supplies and the place that we are buying from," Leia replied.

Luke nodded, a few months after the day that he had told Leia the truth of their relationship, she had agreed to begin learning the ways of the Force. She still had yet to build a lightsaber but she had started to learn how to duel with a practice saber that Luke had provided her with.

She also had learned about mind tricks and various Force abilities.

"So where does she want us to buy these supplies from?" Luke asked.

"It is this Astroid Medical Facility above this planet called Polis Massa.

They are devoid of Imperial influence and they would sell everything to us without keeping records."

Recognition flashed across Luke's face as he spoke, "That's where Mom died and it's also our Birthplace."

Luke looked at her Brother in disbelief, "Are you sure."

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Than we will kind of be visiting the past," Leia stated.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "We can trust them, they all put their necks on the line when they covered up our birth. We can trust them."

"In that case I'm going to bring you to the meeting with Mon, most likely we will be heading there today."

Luke wordlessly slipped his jacket back on as he followed his Sister towards the council room.

Mon Mothma watched as Commander Luke Skywalker entered the room followed by Princess Leia.

She looked towards Han Solo who was seated at the table along with Chewbacca.

"Good morning Kid," Han called out.

Luke smiled as he headed towards Han and sat down.

Mon then spoke, "So Princess this is your team for the mission. We just have to insure that we can safely buy these supplies from the Polis Massans," Mon stated.

"We can," Luke interjected.

"How can you be so sure General Skywalker?" Mon asked.

"General?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"That's right, you're being promoted kid. You're a General now," Han stated with a smirk.

"I-I'm overwhelmed Milady."

Mon shook her head, "The rank is well deserved, your three years of service have shown that you're meant to lead and the Rogue Squadron is the pride of the Alliance thanks to you," Mon stated.

Luke said nothing for a few minutes as he took the shock of his promotion in. After several minutes of silence he spoke, "Polis Massa is where my Mother gave birth to me just before her death. They knew who my Father was and they knew the risks of harboring me but they covered up my birth and my survival, they had inquisitors visit them and they never said a word about my existence," Luke stated.

"Than go, if the Jedi trusted them back then I say that we can trust them," Mon replied

Luke nodded as he noticed Mon passing Leia a datapad.

"This is everything that we need. See what they've got and go ahead and obtain whatever they can sell us," Mon stated.

Leia smiled as she took the datapad.

She then looked back at Han and Luke and spoke, "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, Chewie and I will get the Falcon going," Han stated

"Alright," Leia replied with a smile towards Han.

Luke said nothing, he knew what Han also knew, Leia was highly attracted to the Corellian Pilot although she continuously denied it and degraded the man Luke knew that she had a strong attraction to Solo.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke found himself boarding the Millennium Falcon with Han and Leia along with R2 and 3PO.

He wordlessly followed his Sister and his best friend into the cockpit where Chewie was already seated as Han spoke, "Alright Chewie let's get out of here," Han stated.

Chewbacca roared in response as he placed his hands on the controls Han at the same time took his position and within minutes the Falcon lifted off and flew out of the icy hanger and into the atmosphere of Hoth.

Once the Falcon had escaped Hoth's gravity, Han looked at Luke and spoke, "Coordinates General?" Han asked with a smirk.

"That's my thing," Leia stated.

"Of course Princess," Han replied as he took the datapad from her.

Han shook his head, "This ain't going to be that long of a flight, we'll be there in two hours so go ahead and just chill."

"We've chilled enough back on Hoth for the last three years. I'm going to take off my snowsuit," Luke stated.

"Same for me," Leia replied.

"I think that I'm with you on that one," Han commented as he took the Falcon into Hyperspace.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. In case you didn't catch it I did make a big jump in time in this chapter. We are now at about Three and a half years after the battle of Yavin. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Executor:

Vader walked off of the turbolift and down a dark hallway and past two Stormtroopers as he walked through two double doors.

Cay Jansen looked up from his datapad as Vader entered the large research lab that was located onboard the Executor.

Vader looked and noticed several other scientists of various species studying at different stations and he also noticed several Chiss scientists working alongside the team of Imperial Scientists that he had supplied for operation Alpha Red.

"You had a report for me Jansen," Vader stated.

"Yes Your Majesty, I wanted to inform you that the main research station on Wayland has something that's ready to test. The Chiss are already sending a shuttle to obtain the substance."

Vader nodded, two years earlier he had signed a treaty with the Chiss that gave him the right to enter their space and them the right to enter Imperial Space. The Chiss and the Empire had spent the last two years working side by side since the day that the treaty had been signed in an effort to prepare the bioweapon and they also were massing a fleet of both Chiss and Imperial Star Destroyers specifically to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong advance force that was approaching the Galaxy.

"Based on the trajectory of their main force and how they have moved in the last seventy years we expect their force to be here in twenty years. The Advance Force is already en route to our Galaxy. I want this Alpha Red to be in full production before they manage to get more warriors and ships to those two colonies at the edge of the Galaxy."

Cay nodded, "Am I correct in understanding that we're not taking military action because of the fact that we want something to test this weapon on?"

"Correct, and once it's been tested, I want Wayland to start full production of those warheads."

Vader then continued, "Tell me what you have tested the substance on."

"The first bit of experimental Alpha Red has been tested against the cells from the specimens that we have. It appears that the cells in the Amphistaff and the Alien warrior immediately started to deteriorate."

"How will the virus be deployed?" Vader asked.

"We have a warhead that will be fired into the atmosphere of the planet. The problem is that Alpha Red can still effect some other forms of life but we're working on a way to keep it effective while keeping it from affecting innocent lives," Cay replied.

Vader nodded as Cay pointed towards a large capsule were he noticed the corpse of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior was slowly liquifying. "What in the Galaxy?"

"It kills all of the Organic Matter that they are composed of along with anything that they have made. Their Armor even suffers from it," Cay commented.

"Good, I'm pleased to see that it works," Vader replied.

"That warrior was already dead your Majesty and all we did was inject him with a liquid form of the pathogen. Using the real thing is going to be different."

"I look forward to hearing what the results are Doctor Jansen, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to check in with Admiral Piett before I retire for the night."

"Of course your Majesty," Doctor Jansen replied with a bow.

Vader then wordlessly turned and left the room as he headed back towards the Command Bridge.

* * *

Firmus Piett watched as his Emperor walked onto the Command Bridge.

One thing that he liked about Emperor Vader was his attitude, he never once saw Vader hiding behind Royal Guards or behind the backs of his soldiers. He had witnessed his Emperor in various battles time and time again. Vader in his mind was the kind of man that he was content with serving. Vader never made any man do something that he wouldn't do himself. Vader always joined his men in battle and he always went into combat devoid of fear.

Vader glanced at Piett and spoke, "What do you have to report Admiral?"

"Good news, just five more weeks and all probes will be ready to deploy as planned."

Vader smiled, "Good, at least I have a competent Admiral doing the job," Vader stated as he headed towards a nearby turbolift.

"You have the bridge Admiral," The Sith Lord stated.

"Of course your Majesty," Piett replied.

Vader then headed towards his quarters as he reached into his tunic and pulled out a small bottle of Corellian Whiskey.

He took a sip as he walked, in truth he didn't care what the Galaxy thought or said about him drinking or who saw him drinking, he was who he was.

* * *

Mara Jade watched as her Master walked into their chambers. She noticed him sipping on a bottle of whiskey as he sat down at the dining table.

"Are you hungry Master?"

Vader nodded as Mara headed into the kitchen.

She then returned with a steaming Bantha steak, "I just cooked it."

"Thank you," Vader replied.

Mara quietly sat down as Vader spoke, "Be careful as you get older, you will make a lot of important decisions in the next ten years. Don't end up like me," Vader stated.

Vader shook his head as he continued, "Look at me, I'm forty five and I have a Super Star Destroyer and an Empire, and a bounty on my twenty two year old Son. In truth I have nothing, Padme should be alive, if she was we would still be a happily married couple. In fact, she would be fifty and we would still be married after twenty six years."

Vader took another sip of Whiskey in near tears as he continued, "Maybe Luke would have a little sister by now, maybe even two younger siblings. Maybe you wouldn't have spent your childhood as a slave. Your Dad probably would be alive if I hadn't joined Palpatine. I did so many things wrong," Vader stated.

Vader then glanced down at his dinner as he forced himself to eat.

Once he had finished his dinner, the Sith Lord stood up and took the last sip of his whiskey before throwing the empty bottle against the wall.

Mara frowned as Vader stood up and headed for his liquor cabinet. She could tell that he was just starting to get drunk.

She realized that she had one thing that she had to do, she cared about Vader and she had one choice, she had to tell him how she felt.

As Vader returned with a bottle of ale in his hand Mara spoke, "Master I wish that you wouldn't spend the nights drinking like this. I don't think that Padme would have wanted you to be so miserable and all you're doing is punishing yourself. Padme wouldn't want you to be so miserable."

"She's gone Mara, she's gone forever. I-I'll never again hear her voice or feel her lips against mine. I'll never talk to her again or hold her in my arms or laugh with her or even share a night of love with her again. She's gone forever because of me, I deprived my Son of his Mother and I tore the entire Galaxy apart. You should just kill me at night as I sleep, it's what I deserve," Vader stated as he started to sip the Coruscanti Ale that was in his hand. He then turned and left the room and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Polis Massa:

Luke looked down at the medical facility as the Falcon neared the hanger bay. Here he was twenty two and a half years after his birth returning to his birthplace and the place of his Mother's death.

As Han landed the Falcon Leia spoke, "Let's head on down."

Luke nodded as he motioned for Han and Chewie to follow him.

At the same time he noticed 3PO approaching, "Pardon Me Master Luke but R2 claims that he has a message for an Osh Scal, the director of this Facility. He claims that Master Kenobi recorded the message for him."

Luke frowned, why would Obi-Wan record a message for the director of Polis Massa? Perhaps it was in regards to his birth or information that Obi-Wan wanted passed on, he didn't know.

"Fine, follow me."

"Of course Master Luke," 3PO replied as R2 whistled several beeps. Together, Luke, Leia and Han left the Falcon followed by Chewie and their two faithful droids.

Luke at the same time noticed one of the aliens waiting at the bottom of the boarding ramp.

"Greetings General Skywalker welcome to Polis Massa, I'm Osh Scal, current director of this facility."

Luke smiled as he extended his hand to the alien, "Pleased to meet you Director Scal."

"I must say you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you, I mean you and your Sister were only infants when I last saw you two. I'm very pleased to see you we've been expecting you."

Luke looked at the director in disbelief, "I'm expected?"

"Of course, after all of these years I was beginning to think that you weren't coming but fortunately we are on schedule."

"On schedule for what?" Luke asked.

At that moment R2 approached Osh Scal as a holographic image of Obi-Wan from three years before appeared, he noticed Obi-Wan's pale face and Obi-Wan laying on what he realized was the lounge onboard the Falcon where the Jedi Master had died.

Luke frowned as something dawned upon him, the message that Ben had recorded minutes before his death, that was the very message that he was viewing.

_"Director Scal, if you're viewing this message please ask Luke and the Princess to clear the room, this message is strictly for you and you alone."_

Osh frowned as he looked back at the Jedi, "I will take your droid to my office," Osh at the same time made a gesture to a nearby aide as he spoke, "Escort them to the lobby, I will be there after things are taken care of."

Osh then motioned for R2 to follow him down the hallway as his assistant led Luke and his companions towards an open hallway.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke found himself standing within the lobby as he looked at Leia and spoke, "What the hell is going on? Why would Ben have a message recorded for some Alien that he only met once?"

Leia shook her head, "I don't know."

At that moment Luke turned to see Osh Scal entering the room, "General Skywalker will you please follow me."

Osh then gestured to his assistant who had led the party into the lobby, "My assistant will sell you the supplies that you are seeking."

Leia nodded as Luke followed Osh down the hallway.

Luke wordlessly walked with Osh Scal until he realized that he was within the medical facility. At the same time the alien led Luke towards two double doors at the end of the hallway.

Osh then spoke, "Master Kenobi told me about your childhood in his message, he also asked me to prepare you for what lies behind these doors."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

Luke at the same time noticed various technicians preparing a bed in the nearby med room as Osh spoke, "Our people are mainly miners and biologists, we are also scientists. Around the time that you were born we were experimenting with Carbon freezing."

"Carbon freezing? What does that have to do with my birth?" Luke asked.

"We were studying it's healing capabilities and trying to see if it could be used to save lives. Your Mother was dying when she was brought here and Master Kenobi and Senator Organa were both desperate to save her so they agreed to allow us to use her for an experiment."

"You used my Mother for an experiment?" Luke asked in anger.

Osh Scal nodded, "Just wait until you see what lies behind these doors General."

With that, Osh opened the doors as he led Luke into a dark empty room. He at the same time pointed to what Luke immediately realized was a small Carbon freezing chamber as he spoke, "Your Birth took place two rooms back from where he came from."

Osh then led Luke towards a nearby wall as he headed for what appeared to be a durasteel wall.

He wordlessly removed one of the panels and revealed what Luke realized was a type of security device.

Osh wordlessly pressed in a code as he looked at Luke and spoke, "I need your right thumb print we have it in our computers."

"My thumb print?" Luke asked uneasily.

the Alien nodded as Luke placed his thumb on the nearby screen.

The wall in front of Luke then split down the middle as the young Jedi realized that he was directly in front of a trap door.

Once the door was fully opened Luke looked into the dark room as he saw several bright lights turn on. He then looked into the room in complete shock and disbelief at what lied within the empty room.

The room was empty, however Luke noticed a single object on the back wall. It was a woman encased in carbonite with her mouth open as though she was screaming. The woman wasn't just any woman the woman was his Mother, Padme Amidala.

Luke turned to the Alien in anger as he spoke, "You have two minutes to explain to me just what the hell is going on before I kill you."

Osh breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Your Mother was dying but Kenobi and Organa refused to accept her death.

One of our doctors suggested freezing her in carbonite. Doing so would preserve her and prevent her body from shutting down although we didn't know just how long the healing process would take. No one had ever tried it before, she was an experiment, but it was her only hope so we did it."

"And did she survive?" Luke asked in anger.

"She did, we've monitored her progress for the last twenty years by computer. The block of Carbonite was connected to a special monitor that would tell us her condition."

"And why hasn't she been freed from this if she is healed?" Luke demanded.

"Because only you or your Sister are capable of accessing this room and because the regeneration was completed only one month ago."

"You're saying that it took twenty two years for her to regenerate? She has sat here for twenty two years?" Luke asked in disgust.

"But now she's safe. She can be freed now," Scal stated.

Luke approached his Mother and stood in front of her as he spoke, "What about the body on Naboo?"

"That was a waxed corpse that several people helped to create. Only Kenobi, Yoda, Organa and your Great Grandmother knew the secret. They planned to bring you here when the time was right to awaken her. We just didn't know that the process would take twenty years until after she already was frozen."

"So she has sat here like this while her children have grown up? Once she's thawed out you know that she will ask for her babies. What will happen when she finds that Leia and I are only four and a half years younger than her? Hell, my Dad is now old enough to be her Dad at this point," Luke stated.

"At least you will get to know her," Scal stated as Luke noticed four aliens entering the room with a type of gurney that was intended no doubt for his mother.

Scal then pointed towards Padme, "You can go ahead and do the honor of freeing her, we will take her inside of the examination room for immediate attention."

"When will I be able to take her home?" Luke asked.

"If all goes well she should be in decent condition a day or two, her vision will hopefully start to return either tomorrow or the day after. She will have hibernation sickness the moment that she is free that she will be required to sleep off,"

Luke nodded as he moved forward and pressed several switches.

Within seconds, he noticed his mother's grey figure reddening as the carbonite enchasing her was melted.

He was soon awarded with flesh being revealed as her wet hands started to move.

He watched in shock as his Mother's Mouth opened and closed as she breathed in deeply for the first time in twenty two years.

Padme Amidala then fell from the wall and into her Son's waiting arms.

Luke wrapped his arms around his Mother who was soaked to the skin as she started to shake.

Luke then reached for his Mother's legs as he picked her up and carried her towards the waiting gurney.

"Just relax for a moment, you're safe," Luke stated.

"I-I can't see," Padme stated.

Luke felt tears in his eyes as he heard his Mother's voice. He had heard her in several Holonet recordings that his Father had allowed him to watch but to hear her voice against his ears as he held her was overwhelming, it was almost like a dream. In fact Luke almost wondered if he was just having a pleasant dream.

He wordlessly placed her on the bed as he spoke, "Your eyesight will return in time."

"Where are my babies?" Padme fearfully asked.

"They are one room away and they are doing very well, you will see them tomorrow."

"Why can't I see them now?" Padme asked.

"I want my Luke and Leia," Padme pleaded.

"You will have them but you need sleep right now," Luke stated as he noticed an alien injecting his mother with a type of drug.

"It's a sedative, she needs rest," Osh stated.

"I understand, I'm now going to think of a way to explain all of this to my sister," Luke stated.

"Kenobi stated that she doesn't know about your Father, but if you're not careful she'll find out from your Mother."

Luke shook his head, "I'll talk with my Mother before I tell Leia anything about what's going on. Just tell them that we're spending the night, just keep this under the table," Luke stated.

"I understand," Osh replied.

Luke then followed the four alien medics as they led pushed his unconscious mother out of the room and towards the waiting medical room.

Moments later, Luke took his position outside of room as he watched the doctors examine his Mother.

"They are going to do a full examination," Osh Scal stated.

"I understand," Luke replied.

"We are also going to give her an injection that will help her with her vision if it survived the freezing process."

Luke frowned, "Survived?"

"In cases where beings are enchased in carbonite for say a few months or a year their vision almost always returns but for long term cases like this there is a fifty fifty chance that it won't return. I would have to say that based on how well the job was done and the instruments used that she should fully recover but only time will tell," Osh stated.

"I understand," Luke replied as the alien doctor walked down the hallway leaving the young Jedi to watch as his Mother was examined by the various doctors.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. BeSkydreamer looks like your wish has come true and your guess was correct. Who all did I shock with this Chapter? Please let me know if I surprised you or if you saw Padme's survival coming in, and please be honest. I love to write twists as I have said time and time again.

-Fallen Jedi 79

PS:Rookworm, I hope that this chapter answered your questions, Vader is basing the Vong's invasion based on how their ships have been moving. As for their sacrifices I based them on how they were done in The Unifying Force.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke stared at his Mother in silence for a moment as the Doctors tended to her. After a few minutes he heard his Comlink buzz. He activated it and spoke, "Yes Leia?"

"I was just told by Osh Scal's assistant that we won't be able to leave until tomorrow due to the fact that some of the medicines that we're buying won't be ready until tomorrow."

"I know, it's alright we'll stay the night on the Falcon," Luke replied as he looked towards his sleeping mother.

"Han and Chewie are both hungry, want to join us in the cafeteria for dinner?" Leia asked.

"l'll be there," Luke replied.

Luke then turned after staring back at his Mother one last time before walking down the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

He arrived in the cafeteria to find Han and Leia seated along with Chewie with their plates of food.

"We picked something out for you kid," Han stated as he gestured towards the plate of meat and vegetables.

Luke wordlessly sat down and started to eat as Leia spoke, "What was Scal showing you?"

"A few things that will be of great use to me once I start the new Jedi Order," Luke replied.

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

Hours later, Luke found himself laying on his makeshift bed onboard the Falcon as he closed his eyes. He knew one thing, he was very anxious to see his Mother in the morning, he just wondered what he would say to her and how he would explain to her how much time has passed since the day that she was encased in carbonite.

As his thoughts ended, Luke closed his eyes.

* * *

Luke awoke the next morning as he looked at his surroundings. It was in that moment when he remembered all that had transpired the day before. He carefully awoke making certain that he wouldn't awake Han and Chewie who were sleeping just a few feet away from him and then headed towards the refresher.

He took brief shower before dressing and walking down the boarding ramp of the Falcon.

A few minutes later, he found himself inside of the cafeteria as he ordered a cup of caf.

He then sipped his caf as he headed towards the medical facility.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke found himself staring through the windows of the examination room at his sleeping mother as she started to stir.

At the same time one of the doctors approached Luke and spoke, "She was crying for your Father in her sleep all night, I will deactivate the audio and black out the windows so that you can have privacy when you discuss everything with her," The Doctor stated.

Luke frowned as he set his empty cup of caf down on the durasteel windowsill, "How do you know so much?"

"I helped deliver you," the doctor replied.

Luke nodded in response as he entered the room.

He looked down at his Mother as the young Senator started to move. He then quietly sat down at the chair that was two feet away from her bed.

* * *

Padme Amidala slowly opened her eyes as she saw a strange looking young man in dark black robes who much to her shock highly resembled Anakin.

"Where are my babies?" Padme asked.

"They are just fine," The man replied in a quiet voice.

"Where is Obi-Wan? I need to talk to him. I want my babies now please!" Padme demanded.

"It's not so simple," the man quietly replied.

"How can you be so cruel? I want to see them," Padme stated in near tears.

Padme felt tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Who are you?"

Luke breathed in deeply dreading his own words, "I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Padme looked the young man over in shock and disbelief, the boy had a young youthful complexion but at the same time he had Anakin's eyes and his long blonde hair. She noticed a look in his eye that showed pain and stress as well as regret. No, it couldn't be. She just had touched her baby Luke's forehead. It couldn't have been this long.

Padme at the same time remembered the voice that she had heard the night before, the voice of the man that had carried her towards a bed. It matched the voice of this Luke, what was going on? What had happened to her.

"N-No, you can't be him. You can't be, it hasn't been this long. My babies are in the next room. Please tell me that they are in the next room," Padme called out in tears.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I-I don't know how to tell you this Mother."

"N-No," Padme called out as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

So many years were gone, here she was with a grown up son, obviously she also had a grown up daughter.

She felt more tears pour out of her eyes, no nights of rocking her babies to sleep or singing songs to them. No reading stories to them or hearing their first words or watching them take their first steps. She had lost it all. No holding them as they cried or watching them loose their baby teeth. No helping them with their homework or watching them grow up.

No, her Son had to be at least twenty but why did she have no memories of him besides his birth.

She sat up and looked towards a mirror and noticed her young youthful face. She still was the same twenty seven year old that had given birth to her babies, the same woman that had lost Anakin on Mustafar.

What had happened?

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Luke asked.

Padme looked towards her Son as she spoke, "Y-You giving birth to you and Leia and looking at both of you as I told Obi-Wan t-that there was..."

"Good in my Father?" Luke asked, He had heard Obi-Wan repeat his Mother's final words multiple times and it was no surprise when she nodded in response.

"W-Where is your Father Luke? What happened to him? W-Where is Leia? And why am I so young?" Padme asked.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Here is what I know, you were dying but Obi-Wan and Bail refused to let you die so they asked the Polis Massans what could be done to save you."

"Polis Massans? Where are we?" Padme asked.

"Polis Massa it is a planet in the far Outer Rim, this place is a mining facility in the astroids above their planet, this is where Leia and I were born."

"But why do you look like you're the age of your Father? How long has it been?" Padme demanded.

"The Polis Massans had one way that they could save you, there were no promises and it was an experiment. They encased you in carbonite in order to prevent you from dying, your body slowly regenerated in the carbonite and it saved you from dying," Luke stated.

"But how long was I in it for?" Padme asked.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Twenty two and a half years."

Padme looked at Luke in tears as he approached her and hugged her tightly.

Padme then spoke, "What are you and Leia doing now? Are you Married? Is Leia Married? Do you have children? Does Leia have children? What about your Father?"

Luke shook his head, "Neither of us are married and we don't have kids. We've been at war with Dad for three and a half years now."

"Were you raised by him?" Padme asked.

"I was, Leia wasn't Dad doesn't even know that Leia is his Daughter."

"How would he not know?" Padme asked.

"Are you sure that you want to know everything now?" Luke asked.

"I have to know," Padme replied.

"Shortly after our birth Obi-Wan and Yoda decided that Leia and I had to be separated."

"Separated?" Padme asked in horror.

"In order to keep us safe, Force sensitive twins in one place is very dangerous and if Palpatine had found us he would have killed us. Senator Organa adopted Leia and he raised her. I was taken to Tattooine to be raised by Owen and Beru Lars."

"Anakin's stepbrother," Padme stated.

Luke nodded, "About two months after that Owen and Beru were both killed by sandpeople and I was sent to the Mos Eisley orphanage."

"An orphanage?" Padme asked in complete horror.

"That is where Dad found me, he crash landed on Tattooine in his heavily damaged starfighter and he sensed my presence so he took me and he raised me from about three months of age until the age of fifteen when we parted ways."

"Parted ways?" Padme asked nervously.

"He's a Sith Lord Mom, he killed Palpatine three years ago, now he's the Galactic Emperor and he has a price on my head that's the size of Coruscant."

Padme looked at her son in disbelief, "Ani has a bounty on your head?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Listen, I need your help Mom."

"My help?" Padme asked.

"I never told Leia that Darth Vader is our Father."

"What do you mean Darth Vader?"

"That's the name that Dad goes by. He wears a black robe that covers his face. Right now he's known as Emperor Vader."

Luke reached into his tunic and pulled out a datapad that he handed to his Mother.

Padme looked at the dark hooded figure in complete horror, she saw a hint of Anakin's face under the robe but if she had been anyone else she would have thought the man to be someone besides her husband.

Luke then spoke, "He captured Leia three years ago and he tortured her."

"What? Padme replied in disbelief.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I was raised to know the Dark Side, he raised me as a Sith."

"A Sith? Are you a Sith now?"

Luke shook his head, "I thought that I was on the good side but that changed after I killed a Jedi Knight when I was fifteen, Dad wanted me to kill the Man's wife and Daughters. Instead, I chose to save them and I ran from him after that," Luke replied.

Padme looked at her son in horror as she realized that there was a lot that she was unaware of.

Luke breathed in deeply knowing that he was about to tell her more than she wanted to know.

* * *

Executor:

Vader stared at the the holonet screen within his chambers in complete anger as he watched seasoned reporter Garr Sayo repeatedly degrade him. Sayo was famous for degrading politicians and various Imperial officials. Before the Empire he even spent his time insulting the Jedi Council and the Senate. Now here he was insulting the Empire just for the sake of insulting someone.

Vader shook his head, he could leave the Executor and arrive on Coruscant in twelve hours and have the idiot disposed of. At the same time and idea formed in the Sith Lord's mind, Mara. He could have Mara do the job. It would be a good test for the girl and she was ready for such a job.

Vader wordlessly turned off the holoscreen as he spoke, "Mara!"

Mara immediately ran into the room and spoke, "Yes Master?"

"Pack a bag, I have a mission for you. Be in my office in twenty minutes ready to go."

"Yes Master," Mara eagerly replied as she ran towards her bedroom.

Vader then turned and left his quarters and headed towards his office after covering his face with his hood.

As the Sith Lord walked through the hallways, he found himself continuing to think of Padme and her death. How he missed her and his times with her.

He slowly headed into his office and sat down as he activated his computer.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader saw Mara enter the room.

"I'm ready Master," Mara stated.

Vader nodded, "Tomorrow he is going to be in the studio until noon on Coruscant. Catch him in the parking lot and just do something. Make it look like a common speeder jacking that got ugly, leave his body on the scene and then return. I will then discuss your next mission."

"Yes Master," Mara replied as she turned to leave with an eager smile.

After seven years, her Master was finally giving her an assignment on her own. She couldn't wait to hear his praise after the job was done.

She already had fought alongside him on several occasions but being trusted alone was something that shocked her yet pleased her.

"I won't fail you," Mara stated.

Vader smiled at Mara in response as she turned to leave the room.

Vader then stood up and left the room as he headed towards the command bridge.

* * *

At that moment, he saw Admiral Piett approach him as the young Admiral bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn is asking for immediate contact with you."

Vader wordlessly returned to his office as he activated his transmitter. Within seconds he was awarded with an image of the Chiss Admiral who was kneeling before him.

"Yes Thrawn, what is it?"

"My people arrived one day early, so I sent my aide, Commander Soontir Fel back to the unknown regions with them to observe the tests. I'm needed here more than anywhere else right now."

"What's the status of the second Galaxy Gun?" Vader asked.

"It should be completed in another ten years I'm guessing. I also am pleased to announce that the Eclipse Star Destroyers are all on schedule," Thrawn added.

Vader nodded in response as he spoke, "If this Alpha Red is suitable for the war I want you to start producing warheads but only you and I will know about them. In the event that the Rebellion gets involved in this war we will have to keep this bioweapon under the table."

"You won't seriously let them join this war if they are around in twenty some years will you?" Thrawn asked in disgust.

"Why not? It's their Galaxy just as much as it is yours or mine. If you ask me even pirates and smugglers have a place in this war."

Thrawn nodded in response, "I really can't argue with you, and we will need every man that we can get. I will honor your request and get these things produced," Thrawn replied.

Vader smiled at the Admiral as he spoke, "Keep me posted and contact me with the results once you know how things went."

"Of course Your Majesty," Thrawn replied

"I will talk to you soon, Vader out!"

Vader then stood up and headed off towards his personal Gym deciding to work out before he did any lightsaber training.

A few minutes later, Vader stood inside of the gym as he removed his robes and his tunic. He started with a hundred push ups before heading towards the rack of weights where he started his muscle training.

An hour later, after a tedious work out Vader sat in the middle of the room in dark silence as he meditated with closed eyes. Meditation was something that he was capable of only in his old age, Vader remembered all to well how hard it was for him to meditate as a Jedi Padawan.

* * *

Polis Massa:

Padme gave Luke a blank stare, "An entire planet destroyed?"

"Just like that, I'm sorry about Bail, I know that he was like a second father to you."

Padme said nothing as Luke led her through his march through the Death Star alongside Han Solo and Chewbacca as they successfully infiltrated the Death Star.

Padme found herself horrified when she heard of how her nineteen year old Son had dove through a trash compactor with his sister before swinging across a shaft while being fired upon by Stormtroopers.

Luke then led her to the Hanger Bay of the Death Star where Obi-Wan was in the middle of fighting Anakin.

"It all changed when I saw Palpatine appear on the scene," Luke stated.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"Palpatine attempted to kill Obi-Wan but I stopped him. His plan was to kill Father and Obi-Wan and take me as his apprentice. The three of us all joined together and fought against him and when he found out who I was he tried to turn me against Dad but I wouldn't buy his lies."

Luke breathed in deeply as he continued, "He managed to deliver a good strike that took Obi-Wan out of the fight, I retreated from the fight to get Obi-Wan onboard the Falcon, that was the first and only time that I ever saw Palpatine, Dad killed him."

"And Obi-Wan?" Padme asked uneasily.

Luke looked down before looking his mother in the eye, hadn't she already heard enough bad news?

"H-He's dead, the wound was fatal, there was nothing that I could do for him, he died in my arms."

Padme was unable to say anything as she processed the news of Obi-Wan's death. She had missed so much, She pulled Luke into her arms in tears. Her Son and Daughter were grown up, Bail Organa, her second Father in her own mind was dead. Obi-Wan, the man that had treated her like a younger Sister, he was also dead.. In her mind she had seen both men less than two days earlier alive and well. Two days for her but twenty two years in reality.

Padme at the same time looked down at herself, She was supposed to be fifty but she really was only twenty seven years old. She was in truth still very young. Anakin at this point was far older, he was now forty five. He had aged without her and he was still lost in the darkness that she had so desperately tried to save him from. She had failed once but she would try again. She couldn't give up on him, she didn't care if he was older now, he was still the man that she loved, she only hoped that he hadn't remarried or found someone else.

"Luke, can I please be alone? Just go get Leia I want to see her." Padme stated.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I told Leia that Vader killed Father and that Vader was a Padawan alongside Father growing up. Please play along with me, I can't tell her the truth until the time is right."

Padme shook her head, "I won't be a part of lying to her, but I won't say a word to her about the truth."

"Ok Mom," Luke replied as he hugged his Mother.

At the same time something dawned upon Luke, he wordlessly put his hand down his tunic and pulled the Japor Snippet that his Grandfather had given him off of his neck.

He then looked at his Mother and spoke, "Mom, I believe that this belongs to you. I wore it in memory of you. It was sent back to Naboo with your waxed corpse, take it," Luke stated with a smile.

Padme reached out and accepted the Japor Snippet that had been carved by the sweet nine year old Anakin that she would always love.

She took the Snippet with a smile, "Thank you Luke."

Luke nodded as he left the room.

Padme watched as her Son left the room and looked towards the closed door in tears.

She had missed so much. She would never hold her babies, the babies that she remembered giving birth to. She had missed their entire lives. She hadn't watched them grow up and she hadn't gotten to take them to school or do anything with them. Not even something as simple as the conversation that she had just had with Luke. Luke and Leia were twenty two year olds and she didn't even know them. In truth she was only among strangers. She had no friends from the past, they were all dead. All she had were two estranged children that she had been robbed of.

She felt more tears stream out of her eyes as she laid down on the bed facedown. She cried for all that she had lost in just two days. While it was two days since Anakin had left their apartment on Coruscant and a day and a half since the moment that she had laid eyes on her babies, twenty two years had gone by. In many ways she felt like she was a horrible mother. She didn't know what foods her children liked or their hobbies or anything. The bottom line was that she didn't know them.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Leia watched as Luke entered the cafeteria as she spoke, "You missed Breakfast, Where were you?"

Luke glanced at Han and Chewie before looking back at Leia, "Can we take a walk?"

Leia quietly stood up as she spoke, "Of course, what's going on?"

"I will tell you in private."

"Of course kid, don't trust me right?" Han asked in mock anger.

Luke shook his head, "It's not that at all Han and you know it."

Han shrugged as he watched Luke and Leia leave the room.

"I wonder about her Chewie, at some points it appears that she does like me but at times like this it's like she's eager to be with Luke. I won't hold it against him if he ends up with her but I do wish she would stop playing this love triangle with the two of us."

_"She has no interest in him cub, I have watched young people since before your grandfather was born. I know real love when I see it and she has no interest in Luke. She's interested in you. Luke is more of a friend than he is anything else, I mean to her anyways,"_ Chewbacca roared back.

"Whatever you say Pal," Han replied as he sipped his caf.

Luke walked with Leia in silence as he led her into the medical facility.

He soon stopped directly in front of the room where they were born so long ago. He looked at Leia and spoke, "Look in those windows, that is where we both took our first breaths. We were born right in there."

Leia frowned, "And our Mom took her last breath in there right?"

"Not exactly," Luke replied.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"She's not dead," Luke replied.

"Not dead? Where was she then? Why were we separated?" Leia demanded in anger.

"She was dying but Obi-Wan and Organa both insisted that she had to be saved so the Polis Massans froze her in Carbonite."

"Carbonite?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"The reason that Osh Scal asked to talk to me privately was so that I could be with her when they thawed her out. It took her twenty years to regenerate. They had to basically heal her by preserving her in carbonite."

"Is she awake?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded, "I just talked to her, she's very depressed by the fact that she never knew us and the fact that She's missed so much. She's still very young. She's the twenty seven year old Padme Amidala that disappeared from the Galaxy on the day of our birth."

"So we have a young Mother then right?" Leia asked.

"Correct, she's going back to Hoth with us. Are you ready to meet her?" Luke asked.

Leia eagerly nodded in response.

* * *

Padme watched as the doors of her room opened to reveal Luke who entered followed by a beautiful dark haired girl whom she instantly realized was her Leia.

She looked at Leia in tears as she stood up face to face with her.

Padme felt more tears stream out of her eyes as she spoke, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Leia in response tightly hugged her Mother as Padme felt more tears stream down her cheeks.

After a couple of minutes, Padme and Leia broke away from one another as Leia spoke, "Y-You're just what I imagined, the mother that I always saw in my dreams."

Padme shook her head, "I should have been there, I-I failed you and Luke both and I missed out on so much."

"Don't worry Mother, we now have all of the time in the Galaxy together," Luke stated with a smile.

"We are all very close in age too," Leia added.

Padme shook her head, "That may be, but I still never got to see you grow up or hear your first words or anything. I really missed to much," Padme replied.

Leia merely hugged her Mother in response.

Luke at the same time spoke, "The Doctors said that you're good to go. We just need to find you some clothes. I mean that hospital gown isn't something that you want to wear all of the time is it?"

Padme shook her head as Leia spoke, "She's about the same size as me, go get my travel bag."

"The bigger one or the smaller one?" Luke asked with amusement.

"The smaller one should work, just bring it here and I will get her something to wear."

Luke nodded as he stood up and spoke, "I'll be right back."

Leia then looked at her Mother with a smile, "Welcome to the Rebellion, I'm guessing that you will be joining us now."

"It looks like I have to based on what Luke's told me about the current status of the Galaxy."

"Emperor Vader is a monster. Although I will take him over Palpatine any day. I hate him even more after learning about how he killed my real Father and what he did to you."

Padme hung her head in response.

"Did you know him before he killed Dad?" Leia asked.

"Yes, let's not talk about him," Padme stated.

"Of course," Leia replied.

"I'm wondering how I will be able to get in touch with my family. They must be heartbroken over my supposed death."

"Luke said that it's better to stay away from Naboo for now although I can tell that he plans to go back," Leia replied.

Padme nodded in response as she spoke, "So how was life growing up with Bail and Breha?"

Leia smiled, "Bail and Breha both treated me like their own. Breha died when I was five though, but Bail really is the one in the long run that made the long lasting impact on me. Yes, I knew that I was adopted but he still treated me far better than some of the other girls I have met that were in such situations."

"He was like my second Father, It was two days ago when I last saw him in my mind but I already miss him."

Leia nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke entered the room with Leia's travel bag.

Leia smiled, "Thank you Luke."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "What should we tell Han?"

"What do you think that we should tell him?" Leia asked.

"I'm content with telling him the truth if you are but we have to keep it under the table once we get back to base," Luke stated.

"Have you even told him that we're going to have an additional passenger yet?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head, "He's supervising the loading of the Falcon right now."

"Then how about we go and talk to him while Mother chooses something to wear?" Leia asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Luke replied.

"Go ahead and change while we talk to Han," Leia stated.

"I will," Padme replied.

Luke and Leia then left their mother as she unzipped Leia's travel bag.

Padme immediately picked out a simple black jumpsuit of Leia's that she knew would fit her and then laid it down on her bed as she stood up.

* * *

Executor:

Three training droids fell to the ground in pieces as Vader kicked a severed head out of his way. At the same time, three more droids charged towards the Dark Lord.

Vader laughed as he dove under the strike of one of the training lightsabers and ruthlessly impaled the droid before slicing the second one in half.

He then sliced the third droid in half before turning and leaving the room.

Vader then reached for his tunic and covered his bare chest as he reached for his cloak.

He then left the training room and headed towards the Command Bridge of the Executor.

* * *

Vader found himself walking past the various crew members as he headed towards the viewports and stared out into the depths of space.

At the same time, he sensed Admiral Piett approaching him.

Vader turned towards Piett and spoke, "Yes Admiral?"

"Pardon me for asking your Majesty but I was wondering if I could ask you permission for something that I consider somewhat important."

"Let's hear it," Vader stated.

"My wife is due to have my baby in four months. Would you please consider giving me leave so that I can be there with her?" Piett asked.

Vader frowned as he thought of Padme and Luke. He had missed his Son's birth, something that still caused him a lot of pain although he had been a part of a good portion of his Son's life.

However missing his son's birth still hurt him and he couldn't help but wonder if Padme would still be alive had he been there. In his mind no man deserved to be denied the right to witness the birth of his child.

"Four months until the due date?" Vader asked.

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "I'm well overdue for some time on Coruscant to take care of things. I will give you one month off."

Piett looked at his Emperor in complete disbelief, "Thank you your Majesty," the young Admiral stated with a bow."

Vader nodded as he felt a tear in his eye.

How could he have been so stupid. He had lost her because of his fears and now here he was at forty five all alone. Even Luke was against him at this point. He silently looked at his wrist chrono as he left the bridge and headed towards his office.

* * *

The moment that he entered his office, he found a bottle of whiskey in his desk that he instantly started to drink. If he had listened to her back on Mustafar they would have raised Luke together. They would have had it all and they would have been happy. Now here he was all alone. The bed was cold every night when he went to sleep and he found himself longing for Padme and just something as simple as a kiss from her.

He sighed as he thought of all that he had lost.

Vader then stood up deciding that he would head back to his chambers.

He walked through the ship as he drank sip after sip of the whiskey.

By the time that he was within his chambers he was in such a drunken state that he couldn't even think for himself. He thought of Padme once again, he had killed her. At that moment, Vader fell as an unseen force knocked him out.

Behind Darth Vader stood the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You didn't kill her Anakin, and you will see her again," Obi-Wan stated.

Within seconds Vader was elevated into the air as he was carried by the Force towards the nearby couch.

Obi-Wan gently laid Vader down as his ghostly form walked towards the couch, "Sleep well my Brother."

Obi-Wan then disappeared leaving Vader to sleep off the whiskey.

* * *

Polis Massa:

"Come on Chewie let's put this floor back together," Han stated.

Luke and Leia shook their heads in amusement as they boarded the Falcon, "You're not smuggling," Leia stated.

"It doesn't matter, if for some reason we are in fact boarded by Imperials Luke can use some of his hokey religion tricks and we can tell them that we're just spacers. Simple as that," Han stated.

Leia nodded as Luke spoke , "We need to talk to you about something Han."

Han smirked, "You're finally a couple? Well, I'm happy for you both," Han stated.

"N-No it's not that," Luke replied.

"Say whatever you want," Han replied with a laugh.

"We're brother and Sister," Luke stated.

Han ended his laughter as Chewie glanced at him. He looked at the two siblings in disbelief, "Brother and Sister?"

"Leia and I are twins, we were separated at birth," Luke stated.

Han started to laugh in response, "You're really pulling a good one on me kid."

"We don't have time to laugh you stupid Nerfherder, either you listen to us or you just stay out of our way!" Leia stated.

"Ok, ok your Highness, whatever you want," Han replied.

Luke then spoke, "Our Mother isn't dead either."

"What do you mean she isn't dead?" Han asked.

"This facility is our birth place, she was frozen in carbonite for twenty years in an effort to save her from death. She was thawed out yesterday."

"What the hell have you two been using?" Han asked.

"You're going to meet her, all that we ask is for you to keep everything a secret. If Vader finds out that she's alive or that Leia is my Sister he will pursue them as relentlessly as he's pursuing me because he will see them as strings that he can tie me down with if he is able to capture them," Luke stated.

Han nodded, "I understand kid."

"We are going to go and get her she will be heading back to Hoth with us," Luke stated.

"How will you explain this all to the Alliance council?" Han asked.

"Mon is reasonable and she knows my Mother, it shouldn't be to hard," Leia replied.

Han said nothing in response as Luke and Leia left the Falcon.

Padme watched as Luke and Leia entered her room and spoke, "I'm ready."

"Good, we're leaving immediately," Luke replied.

"Ok," Padme replied.

"Just so you know, Han's ship doesn't look like much on the outside but she's a good ship in truth and we've been able to outrun Imperials on several missions thanks to it's capabilities so don't focus on the looks," Luke stated.

"Don't worry, I'm not so egocentric that I worry about what ship I ride in," Padme replied.

Luke smiled at his Mother in response as he picked up Leia's travel bag.

Together, the three Skywalker's left the Medical Facility behind them.

At the same time, Luke noticed Osh Scal standing in the hallway, "Thank you for returning General Skywalker, It was good to see you and your Sister after all of these years and I'm glad that your Mother has recovered."

Luke smiled, "Thank you for taking care of her," Luke stated as he handed the alien several valid credit chips.

"Our pleasure," the Director replied.

Luke then motioned for his Mother and Sister to follow him as they left the facility.

Luke at the same time noticed more tears in his Mother's eyes as Leia spoke, "What's wrong?"

"T-this isn't want I imagined it to be like. I was expecting to leave the Medical facility at the end of my pregnancy with my babies not with my twenty two year old son and daughter. I missed out on your entire lives. You have no idea how much it hurts."

Leia at that moment tightly hugged her heartbroken mother.

* * *

As Padme boarded the Falcon she noticed a scruffy looking young Man who was most likely two or three years older than her if not older.

She at the same time noticed a large Wookiee at his side as Luke spoke, "This is Captain Han Solo and his copilot Chewbacca, they are both friends and allies. They know the basics of everything," Luke stated.

Padme smiled, "Pleased to meet you Captain Solo, and the same is for you Chewbacca."

_"It's an honor to meet Senator Amidala,"_ Chewie roared in response.

Padme smiled, "I'm humbled to hear that Chewbacca."

_"You can call me Chewie, all of my friends do,"_ Chewie replied.

"Very well Chewie," Padme replied.

Leia looked at her mother in disbelief, "You can understand him Mom?" Leia asked.

"Knowing various languages comes in handy my daughter," Padme replied with a smile.

"It took me some time but I can kind of understand him. If I don't I use the Force," Leia replied.

Padme nodded in response as Han spoke, "You can sit down in the lounge while we lift off or you can join us in the cockpit."

"I'll choose the latter," Padme replied.

"Alright this way," Han stated.

Padme at the same time heard an all to familiar voice, "R2-D2 you don't need to remind Princess Leia, I don't see how she could possibly forget to contact Lady Mothma," 3PO stated.

"VEEPBEEP," R2 stated.

"I will contact her while you lift off," Leia stated as she left Han.

"Whatever you say, come on Luke."

Padme at the same time saw 3PO approach her as he spoke, "Hello, I am C-3PO human cyborg relations. Who might you be?"

Padme frowned, he doesn't remember me?

She almost felt tears in her eyes as R2 whistled several beeps.

"What do you mean she owned us?" 3PO asked.

"VEEPBEEP."

"What do you mean my mind was wiped? You have no right to make such a statement you malfunctioning scrap pile."

"VEEPBEEP."

Padme smiled as she headed towards the cockpit, at least she had someone familiar in her life still and at least R2 remembered her.

She smiled, "It's good to see you R2, I know that it's only been a few days to me but for you it's been awhile. Thank you for watching my babies for me."

R2 beeped several positive beeps in response as his former mistress headed into the cockpit.

Luke smiled as his Mother sat down alongside him, "We will arrive in a couple of hours."

"Ok, what will happen once we arrive?"

"I'm guessing that we will discuss your arrival with the Council. We are short on space so you will have to room with one of us," Luke stated.

"I love you and Leia the same even though I wasn't there for you but based on how much you know compared to her it might be better if we room together so that we have more time to talk about our experiences."

Luke nodded, he knew that his Mother was talking about his childhood and his Father but it was better to leave Han in the dark for the time being.

"That sounds like a plan, just know that my boys in Rogue Squadron will be all about serving you once they find out that you're my Mother."

"Rogue Squadron?" Padme asked.

"The Squadron that I built up over the last three years. You will get to know quite a few of them," Luke replied.

Padme nodded in response as she felt the Falcon lift off. Within minutes, Polis Massa was behind her as Han took the Falcon into hyperspace.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

Hoth:

Luke noticed Leia and his Mother both emerging from Han's cabin dressed in matching snowsuits.

"It's a good thing that you brought your spare snowsuit," Luke stated with a smile.

Leia smiled at her brother in response as Han walked into the ship's lounge and spoke, "Chewie and I are gonna unload everything while you make your report to Lady Mothma," Han stated.

"Alright," Luke replied.

Luke then led his Mother and Sister down the boarding ramp and into the icy hanger.

Padme felt a slight shiver as she looked at the icy hanger that surrounded her.

Luke at the same time spoke, "Follow me."

Padme quietly followed her Son through the unfamiliar hanger as he led her towards an icy hallway.

* * *

Luke then led her through the hallway as several young men in unfamiliar uniforms passed her. She also noticed several of the men greeting Luke and saying, "Welcome back General Skywalker."

Padme looked at her Son in disbelief, "You didn't tell me that you were a General."

Luke merely smiled, "That was very unexpected but it happened about a year or so ago."

"Oh," Padme replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the double doors of the Council room opened as Padme followed her son and daughter into the large room.

She immediately noticed a middle aged woman of around fifty sitting at the table who she realized was Mon Mothma.

Force she's aged, Padme thought.

She also noticed several other aged men sitting alongside her longtime friend.

Mon looked at Padme with a smile, "Padme, by Force you're alive just as Princess Leia has told me."

Padme smiled as Mon stood up, "It warms my old heart so much to see you again."

"Thank you Mon," Padme replied as Mon moved towards her and hugged her tightly.

As The Skywalker family sat down, General Rieekan spoke from his position at the table, "What exactly happened to you Senator? You are supposed to be at least fifty years old but you don't look that much older than the Princess and General Skywalker."

Padme frowned, "I was placed in carbonite twenty two years ago and left to regenerate for twenty years."

"Well, we are proud to give you a seat on the Alliance Council with the same rank as the rest of us."

Padme smiled as Mon spoke, "Who will you room with?"

"I was thinking that I could room with General Skywalker for the time being."

Mon frowned but nodded, "Of course."

Padme catching onto what Mon was thinking spoke, "General Skywalker is my Son, I was placed in carbonite right after his birth due to various life threatening circumstances, it was only yesterday that I was able to be freed, I was going to die but General Kenobi had me placed in carbonite to protect me," Padme stated.

Dodonna at the same time looked towards Luke, "You never told me that Senator Amidala was your Mother."

Luke frowned, "I just thought that the less that you knew the better for your protection."

"Did you know that she was alive?" Dodonna asked.

"I didn't know until the Polis Massans told me," Luke replied.

Dodonna nodded as Mon spoke, "We can leave the General and Senator Amidala alone, I'm dismissing everyone from this meeting, Senator Amidala you're promoted to high Commander and will you take the name Amidala or Skywalker?"

Padme thought for a moment before speaking, "I will take Skywalker."

"Very well," Mon replied.

Luke then gave his mother a smile as he left the Council room.

Once the room was empty Mon spoke, "I can see the pain in your eyes Padme, do you want to talk to me about it?" Mon asked as she moved from her seat and sat down next to Padme.

Padme looked at Mon as she broke down in tears.

Mon immediately hugged her as she started to lead her through her tragic tale.

* * *

Mon found herself feeling complete rage as she heard the tale of how Anakin Skywalker had been manipulated by Palpatine over the course of thirteen years before falling to the Dark Side.

What angered her even more was hearing about how he choked his pregnant wife. She found herself filled with rage as she heard the pain in Padme's voice as she told her everything that had happened to her up to the point of her carbon freezing.

* * *

Shortly after finishing her tale, Padme felt Mon's comforting hug as she finished her story, "T-That's what really happened. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want Luke and Leia to lose their friends over who their father truly is and Leia doesn't even know yet," Padme pleaded.

Mon shook her head, "I won't tell anyone Padme and if Bail trusted Luke and Obi-Wan despite Luke's past so do I."

Padme nodded as more tears entered her eyes, "So it was really only about three days ago in my mind when they were born and here I am now and they are in their twenties and I'm still so young. I feel like I just took a step into the future," Padme stated.

"I can imagine so, what you've gone through is horrible Padme, you don't deserve any of this and neither do your twins. Just spend some time with them and get to know them, they are both very remarkable individuals," Mon stated.

Padme smiled, "You never just say that about anyone, it has to be true in that case. From what I can tell Luke certainly does have Anakin's courage and Leia has his defiance."

"And they both have your best traits. I see a lot of you in both of them, Luke is one of the finest men that I have had the privilege of commanding in this dreadful war."

Padme stood up and hugged Mon one more time as Mon spoke, "I will be here for two weeks before I return to the fleet. You can come here to talk whenever you want after our meetings," Mon stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

* * *

A short time later, Padme found herself inside of the large cafeteria with Luke and Leia as they sat down to enjoy their dinner.

At the same time, she noticed Han and Chewie joining them with their plates of food.

"This is our first family dinner," Leia stated.

"Yes," Padme sadly replied as she thought of Anakin, she knew one thing, she hoped that Anakin hadn't remarried. If he had she didn't know what she would do.

Shortly after enjoying their quiet dinner Luke spoke, "I'm glad that we ate before the main crowd gets in here, we will explain your presence tomorrow," Luke stated with a smile."

"Mon is going to have an announcement in the hanger where she will explain my presence to everyone."

"Oh," Luke replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Padme found herself in the quarters that she would share with Luke as she examined her new bed.

It was a simple bunk bed that was cut directly into the wall of the room. There was a refresher and a doorway leading to Luke's room. As Luke entered the room he spoke, "These are Officer's quarters, I just turned my living room into a bedroom for you."

Padme nodded with a frown as she noticed a bottle of Corellian Ale in Luke's hand.

At the same time she noticed the doors of the room hissing shut.

She frowned a second time as Luke took a sip of the ale, "Why are you drinking?" Padme asked.

Luke shrugged, "I've been drinking since I was thirteen."

Padme looked at her Son in horror, "You can't tell me that your Father allowed you to drink."

"Every year on my birthday he would spend the day with me give me a present tell me stories about you which he usually would only share on my birthday, then at night he would get out a bottle and get drunk. That was his routine because each birthday marked the anniversary of your death," Luke stated.

Luke then continued, "On my Thirteenth birthday he just asked me if I wanted to try it so I did. I choked on the first sip but I managed to hold down the second.

I got pretty sick that night but I kept trying it and my body got used to it," Luke replied.

Padme shook her head, "If I had been around I wouldn't have allowed it."

"I actually often wonder how many rules Father would have had if you had been there."

"How many rules did he have?" Padme asked.

"Three," Luke replied.

"What were they?" Padme asked.

"No leaving our chambers without his permission. Do my studies and my training, and above all else never lie to him," Luke replied.

"What were the consequences if you disobeyed those rules?" Padme asked uneasily

"A good spanking when I was younger. By the time I was ten I would get a deadly storm of Force Lightning for breaking any of his rules."

Padme felt tears in her eyes, Force Lightning? Didn't Count Dooku torture Ani with the same exact thing on Geonosis in the fight that costed him his arm? Why would Ani use such an evil as a means for disciplining their son? Padme hugged Luke tightly as she spoke, "I-I'm so sorry that you were abused in such a manner."

Luke shook his head, "I honestly didn't realize that it was abuse until I spent some time with Grandma and Granddad. Still, he only used the lightning on three separate occasions, it certainly did keep me in line," Luke replied.

Padme kissed her son's cheek in response.

Luke smiled, "Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Luke," Padme replied.

Padme at the same time spoke, "I really wish that you would stop drinking."

Luke said nothing in response.

* * *

Coruscant:

Mara Jade crouched down in the speeder parking lot next to Garr Sayo's speeder as she saw the slimy reporter walking through the parking lot. It was midnight, just a half hour after his final broadcast of the night and she knew that now was the ideal time to make her move.

She wedged herself between the durasteel wall behind her and the front of Sayo's speeder as he approached.

Once Sayo had opened the door of his speeder she stood up and spoke, "Hands up Sayo."

Sayo looked at Mara with a smirk, "So after years of antagonizing Emperor Vader he sends a girl to kill me?"

Mara said nothing as Sayo continued, "Let me guess, common speeder jacking. I was shot and killed and you stripped my speeder and sold the parts in the under levels," Sayo stated.

"Something like that," Mara replied as she pointed her blaster towards Sayo and pulled the trigger back. She fired three shots into his chest to insure that he wouldn't survive before jumping into the speeder and driving into the brightly lit city and towards the under levels where she would complete her assignment.

Mara smiled as she parked the speeder on a shady street a few minutes later, her Master would be so proud, she thought with a smile.

* * *

As Mara got out of the speeder, she saw seven rough looking men staring at her as she spoke, "Hello guys, I need your help."

Mara could tell that all of the men were visibly armed and she also could tell that they were thinking about having their way with her.

She smiled as she revealed two valid credit chips, "Strip that speeder and sell the parts make it disappear and don't tell anyone anything and you can divide these credits amongst yourselves. And don't take me on or you will end up like the unfortunate owner of this fine speeder."

Mara smiled, by now the thugs had most likely noticed her utility belt and all of her weapons. She smiled as she turned and headed out of the alley and back towards the surface of Coruscant.

* * *

Executor: One day later:

Vader woke up on his couch to the sound of the doors of his chambers hissing open.

He looked to see Mara walking into the room with her travel bag.

Vader at the same time rubbed the bruise on the back of his head as he spoke, "Did you get the job done?"

"Yes Master," Mara replied with an eager smile.

"Good," Vader replied.

"I gave his speeder to a group of ruffians that I saw in the under levels."

Vader nodded as he reached for the remote control for the holonet screen. He then turned on the holonet and was awarded with Garr Sayo's face.

The news headline read, TRAGIC SPEEDER JACKING COSTS THE DEATH OF PROMINENT HOLONET REPORTER.

Mara smiled at her Master as she spoke, "He figured out exactly what the setup was going to be for his death as I killed him."

"Did he now?" Vader asked.

"He guessed it all, I think that he was kind of offended that you sent a girl to do the job."

Vader found himself laughing as he headed towards the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"I'll make us up something to eat," Vader stated as he stood up.

"Thank you Master."

* * *

A short time later, Vader and Mara sat down to a plate of meat and eggs.

"Marac always had me cook because he said that he didn't know how so I always thought that men didn't know how to cook until you freed me."

Vader laughed, "Fifteen years as a single Father teaches you how to cook weather you're good or not and growing up as a child slave with your mother also helps. I used to help her in the kitchen in our quarters if I had time," Vader replied.

Mara nodded as Vader continued, "Had I just made the right choice Padme would be alive, you probably wouldn't have lost your dad to Palpatine and the Galaxy would be a far better place."

Mara shook her head, "You can't take it back Master, it's all in the past, and I don't think that Padme would want you to be so miserable or to spend so much time drinking."

Vader said nothing in response as he continued to eat.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast Vader spoke, "How about we do a little bit of training?"

"That sounds good, I do like the sound of that," Mara replied.

Vader merely stood up and headed for the training room as he spoke, "If you're stomach isn't to full we can start now."

"I'm good to go," Mara replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "We will focus on Meditation and our Force abilities to start with and then we will move towards some dueling."

* * *

An hour later, Vader found himself crossing blades with Mara as they dueled furiously inside of the training room.

Mara at the same time found herself believing that she was gaining the advantage as she attempted to make a strike towards her Master's legs with her training saber.

Vader smirked as he brought an unseen kick into her calve that sent her down towards the floor.

Vader looked down at his defeated student with a smile, "You're getting better each time. That duel was very long."

Mara looked at her wrist chrono in shock, "It was thirty minutes, how did I last so long?"

Vader smiled, "I gave you some time to train and you're getting better. Don't feel bad it's very rare that one succeeds in defeating their mentor in a duel. I never defeated Obi-Wan although I would have had it not been for Palatine. Still, that victory wouldn't have counted, he was an old man and I was still in my prime."

"How old are you now Master?" Mara asked.

Vader was silent for a moment in response before he looked at Mara, "Forty five."

"Oh," Mara replied.

"Sorry, it took me a minute to remember, after she died I never kept track of my birthdays near as much."

Vader then looked at his wrist Chrono as he spoke, "Go ahead and practice with the remote for a little bit, I have to go see Admiral Piett and get my daily report from him. Then we'll do a run."

"Ok Master," Mara replied.

Vader then turned and left his quarters and headed towards the command bridge without a second thought.

Admiral Piett scrolled through the daily reports with a smile as he saw Darth Vader approaching.

He bowed as he spoke, "Grand Admiral Thrawn has a message for you."

"I'll receive it in my office," Vader replied.

Vader then headed for his office where he activated his holocom.

Within seconds, Vader was awarded with the sight of the Chiss Admiral as he spoke, "What do you have to report?"

"The Alpha Red is on it's way. I will let you know how effective it is as soon as Commander Fel returns. The Galaxy Gun above Byss is completely operational and ready to fire. I'm awaiting your orders."

"Good, there's an astroid field that isn't far from there that we can test it on. I'd prefer to do that instead of testing it on planets."

"I'll test it and let you know the results your Majesty," Thrawn replied.

"I also want you to start testing the weapons on that first Eclipse Star Destroyer."

"As you wish," Thrawn replied.

"We can't make any mistakes Thrawn, the entire Galaxy depends on us."

"I realize that your Majesty, that's why I'm doing my best to get these jobs done before they start coming into our space."

"These barbarians will destroy everything if we let them. They aren't like any ordinary warriors that I've faced they fight to the death. They are the greatest threat to our Galaxy."

"I'm glad that you see that, Emperor Palpatine always tried to say that the Jedi were the greatest threat to the Galaxy," Thrawn replied.

"He was to immersed in the Dark Side to see the full picture. He had to be killed," Vader stated.

"I agree with you on that your Majesty. Tell me, do you plan to place your Son on trail for Palpatine's murder once you capture him or do you have other plans?"

Vader shook his head, I've only accused him of murdering Palpatine so that I would have a reason to pursue him since I've already condemned the Death Star. In truth, I killed Palpatine in that fight. Once I capture Luke, I plan to convince him to join us in preparing for this war," Vader stated.

"At this point does it matter if we have Jedi working with us? I honestly don't have a problem with them and if we could get this Starkiller fellow to join us we can perhaps have an even stronger force if we incorporate his tactics into our armies."

Vader smiled, "I haven't considered that but you have a point, if I'm going to allow the Alliance and my wayward Son to fight alongside us, I should consider the possibilities of who else I might be able to win to my side," Vader stated.

Thrawn nodded in agreement as he spoke, "I will send you a holovid of the test after it's done, Thrawn out!" Thrawn stated.

Vader then turned and left his office, everything was going as planned. All that had to happen was for him to capture Luke, and together they would fulfill their destinies while preparing for the next war.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have another chapter up on Monday.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

One Month Later: Deep in Space

Various probes were ejected from the hanger bays of the Executor and each and every Star Destroyer that made up the Death Squadron, the Imperial task force tasked with pursuing the Rebel Alliance. The Death Squadron was of course led by Emperor Vader himself.

Each Probe carried one probe droid that was perfectly capable of searching and surviving any terrain on any planet. Thousands were deployed with one purpose, finding the Rebel Base.

* * *

Hoth:

Luke awoke to his beeping alarm clock.

He wordlessly stood up and and dressed before leaving his room to the now familiar sight of his mother sipping on a cup of tea while reading through one of her reports.

She looked towards Luke with a smile, "Good morning Son."

"Good Morning Mother," Luke replied as he reached for a cup of caf.

"You certainly like to wake up early don't you?" Luke asked.

Padme smiled in response, "I've always been that way."

"Granddad is the same way, I would wake up and see Grandma asleep and he would be out in his garden while I was training or whatever."

"Sola took after My Mother in terms of her personality and her habits. I took after my Dad in in terms of his."

"I can see that," Luke replied with a smile.

"I can imagine that my Dad had a thing or two to say about your drinking."

"He certainly did and the same was for Aunt Sola."

"What did Sola say about it?" Padme asked.

"She said that you would never have allowed such behavior," Luke stated.

Padme smiled, "After Ryoo was born she never had anything, speaking of Ryoo how is she doing? How is Pooja?" Padme asked.

Luke smiled, "Ryoo was doing just fine when I last saw her and Pooja was the Senator of Naboo for a few years prior to the point when Palpatine liquidated the Senate."

Padme smiled with pride, "So she actually did follow through with what she said at age seven."

"That she wanted to be like her Aunt?" Luke asked with a smile.

Padme nodded, "She always said that, My Mom always said that it was ok for her to become a Senator as long as she didn't end up married to politics like me."

Luke found himself laughing in response.

"I'm surprised that she didn't say something similar to you before you left Naboo," Padme added.

"Oh she did, she said that she really wants me to find a wonderful young woman to marry. There were several nights when we discussed it she said that she just hopes that she will live long enough to see me with a wonderful young wife and maybe even my first baby," Luke stated.

Padme smiled, "That sounds like my Mom, I'm surprised that she didn't try to invite girls over."

Luke laughed, "She said that she didn't want to make the same mistake that she made with you. She said that you flipped out the last time that she tried to invite an eligible bachelor over for dinner and Granddad didn't approve."

Padme chuckled remembering the argument that had resulted in the young man fearfully running out of the house. She remembered all to well how embarrassed her mother was after her outburst, but all that she wanted was Anakin and they had been married for two years when her Mother had dared to invite the son of one of her longtime friends over for dinner. She recalled her Mother apologizing to her friend the next day as she prepared to sneak away from her family and off to the lake house for a secret meeting with Anakin.

"She was kind of shocked when I told her about what happened after that outburst of yours. I mean, Dad told me the story."

Padme shook her head as Luke spoke, "I told her that I wouldn't pursue marrying until after the war."

"That's a good decision," Padme replied.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm not training with Leia today because I'm going out on patrol immediately after breakfast."

"Ok, please be careful," Padme stated.

Luke nodded as his mother followed him out of their quarters.

After a brief breakfast, Luke parted with his Mother and headed off to begin his patrol.

* * *

From his tauntaun mount, Luke Skywalker noticed various meteors hitting the ground from his position. He immediately pulled out his pair of Electrobinoculars which he immediately used to observe what appeared to be a meteor shower.

At the same time he activated his wrist comlink as he spoke, "Echo five to Echo six, Han old buddy do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Kid," Luke heard an all to familiar voice reply.

"Well I finished my circle, I don't notice anything."

"There ain't enough life on this ice block to fill a space prison, sensors are in place I'm heading back."

"Right, right, there's a meteor that hit the ground, I'm going to go check it out and then I'll be on my way back," Luke stated.

At that moment Luke heard his tauntaun make several noises as she started to move as though panicked.

"Steady girl, what's the matter do you smell something?"

Luke had no time to look around as the Force warned him of Danger he force flipped off of the tauntaun lightsaber in hand as he heard the roar of a wampa. He also felt a large paw slam into his face as he was thrown onto his side. He then stood up and watched as the tauntaun fell to the ground dead.

At the same time, The wampa advanced upon the Jedi Knight. Luke wordlessly activated his lightsaber before using the force to jump over the wampa as he brought his lightsaber in to the creature's back. The Wampa at the same time turned and made a hard smack that sent Luke sailing off of his feet.

Luke stood up noticing a slight bit of pain from his cheek where the wampa had made it's first strike. Fortunately, his cap had protected him although he still had a few scrapes. At the same time, he frowned as he realized that his comlink was now damaged. He only had one choice, hiking back to base. Luke silently turned away from the carnage that was before him and started the long walk towards Echo Base.

* * *

Han Solo rode his Tauntaun into the main hanger of echo base where he immediately removed his cap and goggles, he instantly was greeted with the familiar sight of various Alliance Personal working on various ships and starfighters and various droids running errands.

He headed towards the Falcon where Chewie was working and looked towards his faithful copilot and spoke, "Chewie! Chewie!"

Chewbacca stopped his welding as he removed his goggles and looked towards Han, "_I've been working here all day without any help, this is your ship cub_," Chewie roared.

Han shrugged, "Alright alright I'll help you when I get back."

Han then headed off through the icy hallways and towards the command center.

* * *

As he entered, he didn't fail to notice Princess Leia staring towards him as General Rieekan approached him.

"Solo," Rieekan stated.

"No sign of life out there General, sensors are in place, so you'll know if anything comes around."

"Did General Skywalker report in yet?" Padme asked as she stood up from her nearby seat.

"No, he's checking out a meteorite that hit the surface not far from here."

"With all the meteor activity it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships," Rieekan stated.

Han nodded as he bluntly spoke, "General I gotta leave, I can't stay anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rieekan replied.

Padme cringed from her seat, how could he leave just now? He can't Leia loves him, he's Luke's best friend he can't just leave never to return. He just can't Padme thought mentally.

"Well there's a price on my head, if I don't pay off that Jabba the Hutt I'm a dead man," Han replied.

"The Death mark's not an easy thing to live with, you're a good fighter Solo, I'd hate to lose you," Rieekan stated.

"Thank you General," Han replied as he shook hands with the General.

He then turned towards Leia and spoke, "Well your Highness I guess this is it."

"That's right," Leia coldly replied.

"Don't get all mushy on me so long Princess," Han stated with a sneer as he left the room.

Padme at the same time found herself swallowing her laughter, I can't wait to see where this goes, she thought with a smile from where she stood.

As Han walked down the hallway Leia ran after him as she spoke, "Han!"

"Yes your Highness?" Han asked.

"I thought that you decided to stay," Leia replied as she came face to face with the Corellian smuggler.

"Well the bounty hunter that we ran into on Ord Mantel last week changed my mind."

"Han we need you," Leia stated.

"We need?" Han asked, "Well what about you?" Leia asked.

Leia hating the fact that she was blushing spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Han then turned to leave as Leia ran off arguing with the young pilot.

No one noticed Padme listening to the banter in complete amusement as she picked up various phrases that caused her to laugh one line that stuck with her was, "You're afraid that I'll leave without a goodbye kiss?"

"I'd rather kiss a wookiee," Leia replied.

Padme found herself covering her mouth as Han spoke, "I can arrange that, he can use a good kiss," Han yelled as he stormed down the hallways with Leia following him.

Padme then turned towards the Command Center as Leia ran towards her, "Where is Luke?"

Padme frowned, "I'm wondering the same thing," Padme replied.

* * *

"Why did you take it apart now when I was trying to get us out of here?" Han yelled at Chewie within the Hanger Bay as he heard the beeps and whistles of several droids as the droid that he hated the most approached him, C-3PO.

"Excuse me Sir," 3PO called out

"Put it back together right now!" Han yelled at the Wookiee before turning to 3PO.

"What do you want?"

"It's Princess Leia she's been trying to get you on the Com..."

"I turned it off, I don't want to talk to her," Han bluntly stated.

"Well Princess Leia has been wondering about Master Luke," 3PO replied.

"I don't know where he is," Han stated.

"Nobody knows where he is," 3PO replied.

"What do you mean nobody knows?" Han asked as something dawned upon him, What if Luke never made it back to base?

"Deck Officer, deck officer!" Han called out.

Within seconds, he was awarded with the presence of a young Officer as he covered 3PO's mouth.

"Do you know where General Skywalker is?"

"I haven't seen him, it's possible that he came in through the South Entrance," The officer replied.

"It's possible?" Why don't you find out, it's getting dark out," Han then turned and took his hand off of 3PO's mouth as the droid spoke, "Excuse me sir, might I enquire on what's going on?"

"I don't know," Han replied as he walked away.

"Impossible Man, come on R2 let's go find Princess Leia and Mistress Padme, between you and me, I think that Master Luke is in considerable danger," 3PO stated.

* * *

Han wordlessly headed towards the tauntaun pen and found himself frowning when he noticed a dead tauntaun that had no doubt died from the cold.

At the same time another Alliance soldier approached him and spoke, "Sir General Skywalker has not entered the South Entrance he might have forgotten to check in," the soldier stated."

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?" Han asked.

"Not yet, we're having trouble adapting them to the cold."

Han at the same time looked over his shoulder to see Padme and Leia hugging one another in complete tears as they listened to the conversation.

"Then I'll have to go out on tauntaun," Han stated as he stared back at Luke's helpless Mother whom was in near tears. He knew that she had already been to hell and back with all that she had been through in the past months. The last thing that Padme needed was a dead son and nothing was happening to Luke if he had anything to say about it.

"Sir the Temperatures are dropping to rapidly."

"That's right and my friend is out in it," Han replied in obvious agitation.

"Your tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker," The skeptical officer added.

"Then I will see you in hell!" Han yelled as he mounted the tauntaun and rode out of the cave in anger and agitation.

Leia looked at her Mother in shock, "He really cares about Luke doesn't he?"

"It should be obvious Leia, we need to just work out a way for him to pay off Jabba without him having to leave the Alliance."

"Maybe he hasn't thought of that possibility. What if Jabba wants him to work for him again though, he is powerful," Leia stated.

And so is Luke with his various assassination skills, Padme thought mentally, she knew what Luke would do to Jabba if he threatened Han. Luke had told her of his various jobs and of how he had killed her former chief of security Moff Panaka, it horrified her and his stories had caused her to have many sleepless nights, she turned towards Leia and spoke, "How about we have a cup of Caf? I can't sleep and I can tell that you won't be able to sleep either."

"That sounds good let's go back to my chambers," Leia stated. Padme nodded as she looked back towards the now closed shield doors and the now distraught Chewbacca.

"Come on Chewie, there's nothing we can do, just come with us," Padme stated.

Chewbacca let out a roar as he followed the two women out of the hanger.

* * *

Luke ran stumbled through the blizzard as he felt the cold winds beating down upon him. He ran as he did his best not to focus on the cold. He knew that he had only one hope, making it to the base before the cold took his life.

At that moment, the young Jedi fell to the icy ground exhausted as he felt his life slipping from him.

Han Solo dismounted from his tauntaun mount as he reached for his scanner. He walked a few feet away from the mount and was soon awarded with a faint life sign.

* * *

Luke Skywalker found himself laying facedown in the snow as he opened his eyes and noticed an image of Ben appearing before him, "Luke the time has come, go to the Dagobah system and receive the trials from Yoda, he will deem you fully trained."

"Ben, help Me," Luke called out as he passed out.

Han Solo dismounted from his mount as he ran towards Luke's body noticing that the Jedi was half covered by snow. It was obvious to Han as he ran that Luke was unconscious, "Luke, Luke Luke!" Han yelled.

Han ran towards the young Jedi as he turned the boy over, "Don't do this to me. Come on give me a sign kid, give me a sign," Han stated as he knelt down and forced a breath into Luke's mouth .

At the same time Han noticed his Tauntaun falling to the ground as the cold overtook the creature.

Han then dragged Luke towards the dying creature as an idea came to mind.

Luke in his disoriented state spoke, "Ben, Ben. Yoda, Yoda, Dagobah system."

"Alright Kid," Han replied as he reached for Luke's lightsaber.

"This may smell bad kid, but it'll keep you warm until I get the shelter up," Han stated.

He then activated the green blade as he sliced a large hole into the belly of the tauntaun.

He then took the young Jedi and shoved him into the tauntaun as he did his best to ignore Luke's babbling. Han then turned and started to set up the shelter knowing that there was no time to loose.

* * *

Padme Amidala Skywalker emptied her third cup of Caf as she stood up, neither herself nor Leia or Chewie had managed to gain a single minute of sleep with the knowledge that Han and Luke were both locked outside of the base in the freezing cold temperatures of Hoth.

She set the cup down as the door of Leia's chambers opened to reveal Leia, "They found them."

Padme stood up within seconds as Chewie also stood up from the nearby couch, "Are they alive?" Padme asked.

"Both of them are, Luke had to be taken to the Med Center, he had a few scratches from fighting the wampa that killed his mount and all of the hours in the cold took it's toll on him."

Padme nodded as she stood up, "Let's go to the Med Center," Padme stated.

* * *

Han Solo watched as Luke was placed within the Bacta tank, at the same time he noticed Padme and Leia walking up to his side followed by Chewbacca, R2 and 3PO.

Padme immediately hugged him as she spoke, "Thank you so much for going after him Han."

Han smiled, "Anytime, there's no way that I'm gonna let that kid die if I have anything to say about it."

Padme nodded feeling grateful that Luke had such a loyal friend as she stared towards her Son.

Padme breathed in a deep sigh of relief, how horrible it would have been to loose her Son, she barely knew him and she hated the thought of losing him now when she had had not part in his life.

Padme then looked back towards Han with a look of gratitude, "Thank you so much for finding him, I can't imagine what today would have been like without him."

"At least you can sleep in peace now, you and the Princess both look like you can both use it," Han stated.

"Maybe after I get to give him a hug and a kiss," Padme replied as she looked back towards the bacta tank that contained her son.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Executor:

Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor as he noticed Admiral Piett approaching him, "Yes Admiral?"

"Nothing to report my Lord, the probe droids still have yet to provide any leads."

Vader shook his head, "They were deployed only a few hours ago, I didn't expect us to find anything that quickly," Vader stated.

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "How's your wife doing?"

"Good, my Parents just took her for her checkup with the doctor who says that we have a very healthy baby coming."

"I'm glad to hear that," Vader stated as he thought of Padme during her pregnancy and the time that she had spent without him while pregnant with their son.

Piett then spoke, "Were you at all nervous when your wife was pregnant with your Son?"

Vader shook his head, "I didn't even know that we were expecting until a few days before his birth. I was away constantly away fighting in the war, we only got to see one another on occasion just like you and your wife. We of course made the best of our time together," Vader stated as he stared out of the viewport.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Piett asked in disbelief.

Vader nodded, "I was in just about every major battle that you can think of."

"Oh," Piett replied.

Vader then continued, "It was my first time home after spending five months in the outer rim sieges when I saw her again. I of course lost control and hugged her and gave her the most passionate kiss that you can imagine. Then when I was about to hug her a second time was when she told me about our baby, it was the happiest moment of my life," Vader stated as he glanced towards Piett.

Piett at the same time didn't fail to notice two prominent tears that were running down the lower half of his Emperor's face.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "That night I had nightmares of her crying for me as she died giving birth to our Son. Several nights later, she cried in that very same way as she died and I wasn't with her, I was light years away as she breathed her last breath and when I finally did hold my Son, she was buried and gone forever."

Piett breathed in deeply, this man needs a friend. He has no friends, he is just far to miserable to even live.

Piett stepped forward as he sympathetically spoke, "I-I had no idea."

Piett in truth did have a hard time imagining Vader as a husband let alone holding a baby or being a father, but he deciding that he had no desire to judge the man.

Vader at the same time shook his head, "I don't deserve your sympathy Admiral, you don't know half of the story yet and you don't want to know. Just hold onto yours, love her and cherish her and don't ever let your personal ambitions come between yourself and your marriage. If I could go back twenty two years, I would do everything differently and the Galaxy would probably be a far better place, and I would still have my wife," Vader stated.

"I don't know the situation so it's hard for me to understand why you blame yourself," Piett stated.

Vader looked out the viewport one last time before turning to Piett, "Just let me know when you find them, I want Skywalker!" Vader stated.

At that moment, it dawned upon Piett, Emperor Vader had talked of catching Skywalker more than he had of his estranged Son. He had been so obsessed since he had taken the Imperial Throne that Piett at some points had wondered if the Emperor was going mad. He was so obsessed because of one reason and one reason only, Luke Skywalker was his son.

Skywalker? Why does that name seem so familiar? Piett asked himself as Vader stormed off of the bridge while sipping a bottle of whiskey.

Vader quickly emptied the small bottle of whiskey that he tossed aside as he headed towards his office where he obtained a bottle of vodka before heading towards his chambers.

* * *

Vader entered his chambers as he noticed Mara walking out of the training room.

He glanced at her and spoke, "I'm going to retire for the night."

Mara frowned noticing the bottle of Vodka in her Master's hand and the fact that the lid was removed. He was already getting drunk, she thought with a frown.

Mara at the same time noticed the tears in his eyes as he removed his robe.

She knew better than to say anything to him as he entered his bedroom.

Vader then entered his bedroom and started taking sip after sip of vodka as he stared at the image of Padme that hung on the wall. At the same time he removed his tunic and his boots before looking back at the image. Feeling complete shame as images from Mustafar flashed before him.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Stop come back, I love you!" Padme pleaded in tears._

_"Liar," Vader replied as he stared past his angel towards Obi-Wan who was walking down the ramp._

_"No, No, No," Padme started to call out._

_Vader stared at his wife in rage as he spoke, "You're with him, you brought him here to kill me," Vader yelled as Padme continued to yell, "No."_

_He then reached out with the Force and started to choke her, his angel._

End of Flashback:

* * *

How could he? Vader stood up and stared in the nearby mirror, in his drunken state he was nothing but a storm of darkness, he was a living vessel of self regret and self hatred.

Vader reached for his lightsaber and pointed it towards his heart as he prepared to end his life, before he could, he found the floor falling beneath him as he fell to the floor with the spilling bottle of vodka at his side along with his lightsaber.

* * *

Hoth:

Luke Skywalker found himself sitting on the bed inside of the Med center as 3PO spoke, "Master Luke it's so good to see you fully functional again."

"Thanks 3PO," Luke replied as he heard R2 making several beeps.

"R2 expresses his relief as well," 3PO added as the doors of the med center hissed open to reveal Han, Leia, Chewie and his Mother as Han spoke, "How you feeling Kid?" Han asked with a smile as he walked towards the young Jedi.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself. You look strong enough to pull the ears off of a gundark," Han stated with a smile.

"Thanks to you," Luke stated as he felt his Mother's arms wrapping around him followed by a kiss on the cheek as Han spoke, "That's two you owe me Junior."

Luke grinned as Han turned towards Leia, "Well your Highness it looks like you managed to keep me around here for a little longer."

Leia glared at Han as she spoke, "I had nothing to do with it, General Rieekan says that it's to dangerous for any ships to leave the system until after we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story, I think that you just can't stand to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions Laser Brain," Leia replied as Chewbacca started to laugh.

Han in anger glared at Chewbacca as he spoke, "Laugh it up fuzzball."

Luke at the same time found himself struggling not to laugh as Han looked towards him and spoke, "Well you didn't see us alone in the South Entrance, she expressed her true feelings for me," Han stated with a smile.

Leia in anger moved away from Han as she spoke, "Why you stuck up, half witted scruffy looking nerfherder!" Leia yelled as Luke and Padme both struggled not to laugh.

"Who is scruffy looking?" Han asked.

"I guess that you just don't know everything about women yet."

Han looked at Luke as Leia moved towards his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Take care of yourself older brother."

Leia then gave Han an icy glare as she left the room.

Han then looked towards Padme and Luke as he spoke, "Take care of yourself kid, "Chewie and I are going to do some maintenance on the Falcon."

Luke smiled as Han and Chewie left the room before bursting into laughter alongside his Mother.

After a few minutes of laughing Luke spoke, "I can't believe how childish Leia is, it's obvious that she likes him, why can't she just accept the fact?" Luke asked.

Padme shook her head, "She needs a good talking to, we just need to find a way to get Han to remain on Hoth without leaving to pay Jabba off."

"What's your idea?" Luke asked.

"How much of your money from Naboo do you have left?" Padme asked.

"Mother we've been through this time and and time again all of that money is yours."

"I never gave you any birthday presents and I wasn't present for any part of your childhood, as far as I'm concerned what you have is yours. How much do you have?"

"I have at least three hundred thousand left. I have most of it hidden on the Falcon and I have the rest hidden in my X-Wing, Han is planning to return after he pays Jabba off or to go into hiding and live off of what I've left him if he can't return," Luke stated.

"Maybe we can offer Jabba double what Han owes him in return for leaving him alone. Hutts love money more than anything," Padme stated.

"And in their dying moments they try to use it to save themselves," Luke stated.

"Don't tell me that you have assassinated Hutts before," Padme commented.

"Dad had me join him when he got to have his revenge on Gardula the Hutt. She offered him so much money even after he told her who he was. She begged for her life to the bitter end as we killed her," Luke replied.

"When I get the chance, I'm going to have a talk with your Father about how he raised you," Padme stated.

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

General Rieekan looked towards the doorway as Princess Leia and Padme Skywalker entered the room followed by Han Solo and Chewbacca.

He immediately spoke, "Princess we have a visitor."

We picked up something outside of the base it's moving east."

"It's metal," stated the young officer.

"Than it couldn't be one of those creatures," Leia stated.

"Wait, I'm picking up a faint reading," the young officer stated from his seat.

At that moment an audio sign was played into the room as everyone started to frown.

3PO Looked at Han as he spoke, "Sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communications. This signal is not one used by the Alliance, it could be an Imperial code."

"It isn't friendly whatever it is, come on Chewie let's check it out," Han stated.

Chewbacca stared over the snowy ledge at the droid like object as he let out a roar. The Droid then turned its eye like device towards the Wookiee as it fired several shots.

Chewbacca quickly took cover in the snowy trench as Han popped up from a trench on the opposite side. The Corellian pilot thought quickly as he fired two shots upon the droid. Within seconds, the droids entire head exploded.

Han spoke into Leia's comlink as he spoke, "I'm afraid that there's not much left."

"What was it?" Leia asked uneasily.

"A droid of some kind, I didn't hit it very hard it must have had some kind of self destruct," Han replied.

"An Imperial Probe Droid," Leia grimly stated.

"It's a good bet that the Empire knows that we're here," Han commented.

General Rieekan frowned as he looked towards Leia, "We better start the evacuation."

* * *

Deep in space:

Star Destroyers moved in and out of formation as they flew above and below the massive Executor.

Various Tie Fighter Squadrons flew in disciplined formation right above the Command Bridges of each and every Star Destroyer.

* * *

Executor:

Emperor Darth Vader stared out into the depths of space in silence as he thought of his Son. At the same time, he was doing his best to get over the hangover from the night before. He had already had five cups of caf and he still wasn't feeling the greatest.

Anyone onboard the Executor watching the Sith Lord at this point assumed that he was going mad aside from Admiral Piett who was one of the few who had any clue as to what Skywalker meant to the Emperor.

* * *

On the far side of the Command Bridge, Admiral Piett walked through the hallways of the ship alongside General Veers as he heard a voice, "Admiral!"

Piett turned and walked towards the computer where his first Officer, Captain Ardan, a young man of twenty three years of age stood. Ardan was a skinny young Officer with brown hair and eyes just like his Commanding Officer.

"Yes Captain?" Piett asked.

The younger man looked towards his Admiral as he spoke, "I think that we have something Sir, the report is known in fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, it's the best lead that we have."

Piett looked towards the computer screen noticing what appeared to be a set of power Generators as well as life forms based on the Droid's readings.

"The Hoth System as I recall is also supposed to be devoid of human life forms," Piett stated.

"That is correct Sir!" Ardan replied.

At that moment, several younger officers including Piett's young nephew, Lieutenant Kirkland Piett looked towards the Hallway as Emperor Vader walked into the room.

"You found something?" Vader asked.

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied as he gestured to the computer screen.

Vader stared at the screen for a moment in silence, Luke is there. There is no getting around it, my son is there, Vader thought mentally.

Vader looked towards Admiral Piett as he spoke, "That's it, the Rebels are there. That is the system and I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth System," Vader stated as he looked towards General Veers, "General Veers prepare your men."

"Yes Sir!" General Veers replied as Vader walked away.

General Veers then looked towards Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Admiral."

Piett nodded in response as he turned towards his first officer, "Good work."

"Thank you Sir," The younger man replied.

* * *

Vader watched as Admiral Piett entered his office, "The fleet's ready for the Jump into Hyperspace, I chose a location that is at the edge of the system so that their scanners won't detect us."

"Good, I would rather save our men's lives by bombarding them into submission," Vader stated.

Piett nodded in response as he spoke, "We will make the jump into Hyperspace in five minutes your Majesty."

"Very well, you're dismissed," Vader replied.

Piett wordlessly turned to leave the room.

Admiral Piett frowned as he headed towards the Command Bridge, Skywalker, Luke Skywalker.

The name was so familiar.

At the same time a thought came into his mind, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.

The name that he had heard constantly during his childhood while the Clone War were raging throughout the Galaxy. Even after the war was over, his Father and Older Brother had both told him stories of the Hero With No Fear.

Anakin Skywalker was assumed by many to have died in the Clone Wars but was it possible that he had merely fallen? Even a Hero could fall, at least that was what he had been taught growing up. Perhaps Skywalker had fallen and taken the name Vader. In truth, Piett saw his theory as being the only logical explanation for Vader's relationship to Skywalker but who was Vader's wife?

Perhaps I should write a letter home to my Dad and my brother, they're both older than me and they remember more than I do, Piett thought.

* * *

As the Executor made the jump into Hyperspace, Vader stood up and headed towards the gym deciding to lift some weights.

He silently walked the Officer's Gym finding himself pleased with the fact that it was empty as he headed towards the bench deciding to bench press.

He immediately set himself up with a decent amount of weight before sitting down on the incline bench.

After his first set, he saw the doors hiss open as Mara entered the room, "Yes Mara?"

"Will I be a part of the upcoming battle Master?"

Vader shook his head, "If all goes according to planned we will have the base bombarded and we will only be taking prisoners. If my plans fall through and we're forced to make an all out assault on the base, I will take you down and you will download any valuable data that we can find in their computers."

"Oh," Mara replied.

Vader then reached for the bar and started to lift a second time.

After ten lifts, he placed the bar back on the rack and stood up from the bench as he spoke, "I will be in the training room in an hour. I'm just going to get a workout done."

"As you wish Master," Mara replied.

* * *

An hour later after an intense workout, Vader entered his personal training room to notice Mara practicing with several remotes.

"Are you ready to spar?" Vader asked.

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett sat in his office as he looked at the holoimages of Anakin Skywalker that he had found on the holonet.

The brief articles about Skywalker stated that the young Jedi had perished during Order Sixty-Six.

Piett however knew that the statement was false just by focusing on the lower half of Skywalker's face.

After six years of serving under Darth Vader's command, he knew Vader's face all to well, that is the face that he was able to see under the dark hood.

The lower half of Vader's face was identical to Skywalker's, only he looked older. He also had the same long blonde hair that went down past his shoulders unlike Skywalker's hair.

However, Vader obviously left it a little bit longer.

Another fact was the fact that Vader had a mix of grey hair along with his blonde hair. However at his age and with the stress and the drinking it did make sense that the Sith Lord would have some grey hair. There was no doubt in the young Admiral's mind that his Emperor was in fact Anakin Skywalker. What had happened to him? How could he have turned into such a monster? Piett asked himself.

Perhaps it was the loss of his wife, Piett thought in silence.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Hoth:

Padme walked into Luke's medical room as she noticed her son dressing, "How are you feeling Son?"

"Just fine Mother, are you all packed yet?" Luke asked.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Do you think that your Father knows that we're here yet?"

"Father is not stupid Mom, if he gets one look at that report he'll know," Luke replied.

"I understand," Padme replied.

Luke at that moment felt a shiver run down his spine as he reached for his utility belt.

He quickly buckled the belt on as he spoke, "To the Command Center quickly!"

"Luke what's going on?" Padme asked.

"Come on!" Luke yelled.

Luke then reached for his comlink as he spoke, "Wedge, Hobbie do you read me?"

"We read you Rogue Leader," Wedge replied.

"I want the speeders and Rogue Squadron prepared for battle immediately!" Luke yelled as he ran towards the Command Center.

"Luke what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"Father is here, I can sense him," Luke replied as he turned towards his Mother.

Padme shivered in response, "Are you sure?"

"Mother our bond is unbreakable trust me," Luke stated.

Padme said nothing as she ran with her Son towards the Command Center.

* * *

Luke ran into the room as General Rieekan turned towards him, "General you're looking better than you did yesterday."

"Raise our shields! Emperor Vader is here, I can sense him," Luke yelled.

An arrogant young Officer stood up from his nearby monitor as he spoke, "We don't need some paranoid Sorcerer that follows the Mythical Force to scare us by saying Emperor Vader is here because he's not, there's nothing in the system. I just checked our sensors and there was nothing ten minutes ago," The man arrogantly stated.

Rieekan looked towards Luke as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Luke replied.

Rieekan turned towards the younger man and spoke, "I'm old enough to remember the Clone Wars as well as the true value that a Jedi General has, raise the shields, that's an order," Rieekan yelled.

The younger man obeyed not daring to anger his general more than he had.

As the shields were raised, the ground shook as another officer stood up, "That's Turbolaser fire!"

The Younger Officer nervously stared towards Luke as Rieekan stared at him, "We will have words after we've escaped but you owe General Skywalker an apology. We could all be dead right now had it not been for this paranoid Sorcerer."

"I-I'm sorry General," The young Man replied.

Rieekan then spoke, "Lady Skywalker, I want you and the Princess to supervise the Evacuations. We've got to hold them until the last ships are away. General Skywalker, Have the Rogues ready for battle, you're our last line of defense,"

"Yes General," Luke replied as he turned and hugged his Mother tightly before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Mother."

"I love you too Son," Padme replied with a smile as she watched her Son leave the room.

General Rieekan then spoke, "Reroute all power to the Energy shields and prepare the Ion Cannons."

"Yes Sir," several officers replied in unison.

It was obvious that no one would dare to question orders after seeing what Skywalker's Jedi senses had done.

* * *

Executor:

Vader opened the door of his office to see General Veers standing directly before him.

"What is it General?"

"My Lord the fleet has moved out of lightspeed, Admiral Piett ordered the bombardment to commence almost immediately on the Rebel Base which is located on the sixth planet of the Hoth System."

Veers paused before continuing, "Comscan however detected an energy shield that activated within moments of bombardment. The shield is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence, but it isn't Admiral Piett's fault."

Of course you sensed me, Vader thought mentally as he reached out to Luke's presence, "I am coming for you Son," Vader stated through the Force.

"General prepare your troops for a surface attack," Vader stated in anger.

"Yes your Majesty," Veers replied with a humble bow.

Vader then stood up and headed towards the Command Bridge.

* * *

As the Sith Lord walked onto the bridge, he noticed Admiral Piett approaching him as he bowed, "I assume full responsibility your Majesty, I just don't understand how they were alerted to our presence."

"Rise and walk with me," Vader stated.

Piett nervously obeyed as he found himself standing alongside Vader as the Sith Lord stared down at the planet from one of the viewports.

Vader then spoke, "It's nothing that you did right or wrong Admiral, it's my Son. Although their scanners were unable to pick us up, my Son can feel my presence through the Force just as I can feel his."

Piett looked at his Emperor in shock, "You can sense each other?" Piett asked in disbelief.

"I will not turn," Vader heard Luke state through the Force.

"We can even talk to one another," Vader replied.

Piett was filled with shock as Vader spoke, "Make ready to deploy our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off of the system," Vader stated.

"As you wish Lord Vader," Piett replied.

The young Admiral then turned to carry out his orders.

* * *

Hoth:

As Padme and Leia finished issuing orders to the Fighter pilots that would be escorting the transports carrying Alliance Personal out of Echo Base, Alliance Infantry outside of the base within the trenches were preparing for battle against Imperial troops.

Shortly after issuing various orders to Alliance pilots, Padme and Leia found themselves standing alongside General Rieekan as he spoke, their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open shields," Rieekan stated.

* * *

Within seconds outside of the base, an Alliance Transport with two X-Wing Fighters flew out of the Hanger bay as several Ion cannon shots were fired into the air.

The Ships flew past a Star Destroyer that was damaged by the Ion Cannon blasts as it made the jump into Hyperspace.

Luke ran through the crowded hanger as he heard a voice on the speakers, "The first transport is away!"

Luke smiled as he heard a series of cheers throughout the room as the statement was repeated several times.

He ran towards his snowspeeder and climbed into the cockpit as his copilot, Dack spoke, "You feeling alright Sir?"

Luke smiled, "Just fine Dack, how about you?"

"Right now I feel like I can take on the whole Empire myself," Dack replied.

Luke smiled, "I know what you mean."

* * *

A middle aged Officer stared out of his Electro binoculars form the trenches outside of Echo Base as he spoke into his Comlink, "Echo station 328 we spotted an Imperial Walker. There are Imperial Walkers on the north ridge, the Officer stated.

Echo station five seven where on our way," Luke stated through his comlink.

* * *

Once the squadron of Snowspeeders flew past the nearby infantry station Luke spoke into his comlink, "Alright boys keep tight now."

"Luke I have no approach back here I'm not set," Dack nervously stated from his seat behind his General.

"Steady Dack," Luke replied.

"Attack Pattern Delta, go now," Luke ordered into his comlink.

Luke and his squadron then made several passes on the AT-AT walkers as the young Jedi fired several shots upon the Walkers.

On his second pass, Luke frowned as he watched his blasterfire harmlessly hit one of the AT-AT Walkers. How could I forget that blasters won't penetrate that armor after being raised around Imperial technology? Luke asked himself with a frown.

"That armor's to strong for blasters. Rouge group use your harpoons and tow cables go for the legs it might be our only chance of stopping them," Luke stated.

As Luke flew his speeder relatively close to one of the Imperial walkers he spoke, "Alright standby Dack."

"Oh Luke we've got a malfunction in firing control, it's affecting the gunning artillery," Dack nervously stated.

As the speeder shook from a nearby blast Luke flinched as he spoke, "Just hang on, hang on Dack get ready to fire that tow cable," Luke ordered as he made another pass.

At the same time Luke heard a scream along with an explosion from the seat behind him.

Luke breathed in a deep sigh as he felt Dack's life slip away through the Force.

Dead just like that, it's just not right, Luke thought with a frown.

As Luke flew away from the nearby walker he spoke into his comlink, "Rogue Three."

"Copy Rogue leader," Wedge Antilles replied from his speeder as he maneuvered his fighter.

"Wedge, I lost my gunner you'll have to take this shot. I'll cover for you," Luke stated.

"Set your harpoon Follow me on the next past," Luke ordered from his fighter.

"Coming around Rogue leader," Wedge replied.

On the ground below , several Ion cannons were destroyed and dozens of Alliance Soldiers were killed by the overwhelming storm of blasterfire from the AT-AT Walkers.

"Steady rogue two," Luke ordered as he did his best to cover Wedge.

"Activate harpoon," Wedge ordered his gunner from his speeder.

Wes Jansen immediately fired his harpoon which immediately hit it's mark.

"Good shot Jansen," Wedge commented as he flew his fighter around the Walker in an effort to entangle the legs of the walker.

With each pass, the Walker became more and more ensnared.

After a few seconds, Wedge whispered. "One more pass."

"Capble out, let her go!" Jansen yelled.

"Detatch cable," Wedge stated.

"Cable detached," Jansen replied.

The Imperial Walker then made it's last step as it fell forward onto the ground.

Alliance Infantrymen in the trenches cheered as a snowspeeder flew over the crippled walker and delivered a stream of blasterfire that destroyed the walker.

As the walker went up in flames Wedge laughed as he spoke,"OOH that got him.

"I see it Wedge good work," Luke stated from his speeder.

* * *

From within his AT-AT Walker, General Maximilian Veers spoke via Hologram to his Emperor, "Yes Your Majesty, I've reached the main power Generators, the shield will be down in moments, you may disembark."

"Good work General," Vader replied.

Veers smiled, over the years he had formed what he would call a mutual understanding with his Emperor. They both loved battles. They both loved fighting and they both loved being in the thick of any battle. Serving under Emperor Vader humbled the General immensely, Veers admired his Emperor for never ordering a man to do something that he wouldn't do himself. He smiled as he reached for his scope and looked towards the Power Generators. Almost there, he thought with a dark smile.

* * *

From within the Alliance Command Center, Padme noticed General Rieekan grimly staring at her and Leia just after she had suggested sending two transports out of the base at a time.

"I don't think that we can protect two transports at a time."

"It's risky but we can't hold out much longer, have no choice," Leia stated in response.

Launch patrols," Rieekan ordered.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff," Padme also ordered to a younger officer nearby.

* * *

Within the Hanger of Echo Base, Han and Chewie were furiously working on the Falcon as Chewie roared, _"I've almost got it together over here cub."_

Han stood up and ran towards the spot on the Falcon as he yelled, "No, this one goes here that one goes there, right?"

Chewie nodded in response as He got back to work.

On the far side of the hanger, C-3PO was parting with his longtime counterpart as the droid was loaded into the socket.

"R2, you take good care of Master Luke now you understand?"

"BEEPVEEP."

"And do take good care of yourself," 3PO added as he turned to leave.

"Dear oh dear," 3PO muttered as he left the hanger in his usual worried state.

* * *

Outside of Echo Base Alliance troopers battled in vain against the onslaught of Imperial forces, firing their Ion cannons and blasters as troopers lined up in the trenches with their small arms fire and prepared to open fire on approaching Imperial Infantry.

General Maximilian Veers surveyed the scene from his walker with a smile as he turned to the commander of a squadron of Stormtroopers, "Have all troops ready to debark for ground assault,"

Veers then turned towards his viewport as he spoke to his copilot, "Prepare to target the main generator."

* * *

Luke had just moved his speeder out of the path of a deadly blast of blasterfire from an AT-AT walker as he spoke into his Comlink, "Rogue Two are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm with you Rogue Leader," Rogue Two replied over his comlink."

"Well ready your Harpoon, I'll cover for you."

"Coming around," Rogue leader replied.

"Watch that crossfire boys," Luke firmly warned.

"Set for position three, steady," Luke heard in the comlink.

"This is it!" Rogue Two exclaimed.

At the same time, Luke heard a scream and an explosion in the comlink.

Luke looked to his left and noticed the speeder that contained his comrades exploding. He sighed in dismay, two more good men gone. Two many have died in this battle, he thought in silence.

At the same time his speeder was directly hit by blasterfire as he screamed, "Hobbie I've been hit!" Luke yelled out to his wingman as his fighter went down.

Fortunately, Luke's speeder crashed into a large heap of snow cushioning the impact.

The young Jedi quickly pushed the cockpit of his fighter open as he reached back towards Dack's body for the cable gun with a large AT-AT walker still advancing towards him.

Luke quickly jumped out of the fighter with the gun as the foot crushed his speeder.

He then took the gun and fired the grappling cable towards the belly of the walker.

Within seconds, he was being raised up towards the walker.

He then reached for a signal flare on his boot as he used his lightsaber to cut open the door of the walker.

He then activated the signal flare and threw the activated flare into the Walker.

The Jedi then detached himself from the walker and fell down into the snow as he heard an explosion from within the walker as the walker fell down into the snow.

Luke then stood up as he felt another shiver, his Father was on the planet. He turned and started to run towards the fallback point knowing that he had to get off of the planet as soon as possible.

* * *

Han Solo ran into the Command Center where Padme and Leia were still furiously issuing orders as he spoke ,"Are you alright?"

Leia glared at him as she spoke, "Why are you still here?"

"I need the Command Center to give me clearance to leave.

"You've got your clearance to leave," Leia yelled.

"Don't worry I'll leave, first I'm going to get your mother and you to your ship."

"Your highness we must take this last transport it's our only hope," 3PO stated.

"3PO's right," Padme stated.

"Get all troops to sector twelve to protect the fighters!" Leia yelled as an explosion shook the room followed by a voice on the speakers, "Imperial Troops have entered base! Imperial Troops have entered!"

Han then grabbed Leia's arms as he spoke, "That's it," Han stated as he pushed the Princess towards the doorway of the room.

"Give the Evacuation code signal, and get to your transports!" Padme yelled as she turned and ran with Leia and Han as 3PO called out, "Wait for me!"

* * *

From outside of the base, Imperial Walkers blasted the retreating Alliance troopers as Snowtroopers advanced upon the routing army.

From within his AT-AT, General Veers surveyed the scene with a smile as he blasted retreating Rebel troopers from within his walker.

At the same time he spoke, "Distance to power Generators?"

"One seven decimal two eight," the copilot replied.

Veers smiled as he destroyed a retreating speeder before firing his guns upon another retreating Rebel trooper.

Veers then reached for his scope as he spoke, "Target, "Maximum firepower."

Veers then fired and smiled as the power generators exploded into a brilliant explosion.

* * *

Darth Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his assault craft as he eagerly followed his loyal troopers.

At the same time, he activated his lightsaber as he ran with the men through the snow while deflecting several blasts from the various Alliance troopers that were retreating.

He hurried towards the nearby entrance to the base as he spoke, "Get some charges on those doors!"

At the same time he felt something familiar through the Force and it wasn't Luke.

He gasped in shock, "No, It can't be, I-I killed her, She can't be here. No, it couldn't be," Vader exclaimed.

Vader was filled with disbelief he was sensing a presence that hadn't sensed in over twenty two years. He was sensing the presence of his Angel, his Padme.

How could this be? Where had she been? Why had she given Luke up? Vader asked himself.

What was going on?

Whatever it was, Vader was determined to find out, if his angel was alive, so many things would change for him. But there was one question in his mind, did she still love him?

* * *

As Han, Leia and Padme ran through the darkened hallways of Echo base, there was a horrific blast as the tunnel caved in.

As Leia screamed, Han shielded the young Princess and her Mother as best as he could as he stood up. He then helped the two women up as he looked towards the debris.

He reached for his comlink and spoke, "Transport this is Solo, you better take off, I can't get to you. I'll get them out on the Falcon."

Han then grabbed Leia's hand as he dragged her with Padme at his side.

The three of them at the same time passed 3PO as he spoke, "Wait wait, come back!"

* * *

At the same time there was an explosion two hallways away as four stormtroopers ran into the base followed by Darth Vader himself. The Sith Lord was now within the base.

As Stormtroopers searched the rooms, Vader walked through the hallways as he focused on Padme's presence determined to find her.

He ignored his surroundings as squads of Stormtroopers ran after him, he had one focus, his Angel.

He had to have Padme!

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Padme ran as she saw Stormtroopers rushing down the hallway. She quickly pulled out her blaster and fired several shots as she ran into the hallway instantly dropping several of the stormtroopers.

At the same time she felt the ground shaking as she jumped forward just in time to avoid another cave in. Unfortunately, as she stood up she realized that while she was unscathed she was still trapped with her Daughter on the other side along with Solo. For all she knew they could both be buried in the rubble.

From the other side, Han Solo looked at the caved in hallway in horror as Leia spoke, "We can't leave without her."

Padme reached for her comlink as she brushed the dust off of her body and spoke, "Solo do you read me?"

"I read you Milady, we're going to get you out of here."

Padme shook her head, "Leave me."

"We will not abandon you," Han firmly stated.

"I'm placing my daughter's life in your hands Solo, leave while you can, get her out of here! Promise me that you will protect her no matter what," Padme stated.

"I promise," Han reluctantly replied.

Han heard the comlink go out on the other end as Leia ran towards the rubble, "No, no no she can't be taken by them."

Han knowing what he had to do grabbed Leia's arms and dragged her out of the hallway with 3PO following him as they moved towards the Hanger Bay with a hysterical Leia screaming for them to go back for her mother.

* * *

Padme looked at her blaster as she heard footsteps in the hallway behind her, she knew that fighting would all be in vain. She immediately threw her blaster to the ground as she saw a large dark hooded figure walking around the corner.

She shivered as she realized that she was facing her Ani.

Vader was filled with shock, it was her. It was his Angel.

Here she was right here before him. What had happened to her? Why did she look so young? Vader was in shock, she hadn't aged one bit.

"This isn't possible, you must be an impostor," Vader stated.

"I'm not an impostor and I think that you know that just as well as I do," Padme replied.

Vader in response approached Padme unable to control himself as he spoke, "I-I've missed you so much Angel, twenty two years. Where have you been?"

Vader immediately took Padme in his arms as he kissed directly on her lips.

Padme at the same time reached up and removed his hood as the two of them broke away.

At the same time, she felt Vader's gloved hands caressing her cheek.

Vader immediately removed the glove from his flesh hand as he started to run his hands through Padme's hair before placing his hand on her cheek, "It really is you," Vader stated in tears as his body started to shake.

Padme looked at her Ani noticing that he still had the same face that he had had twenty years before, he only had a few more scars as well as a mix of grey and blonde hair. He still had his muscular and energetic appearance he just looked older. In truth he was exactly eighteen years older than her thanks to the years that she spent in carbonite.

"Why do you look so young?" Vader asked.

"As I was dying, Obi-Wan and Bail both insisted that I had to be saved so I was frozen in carbonite," Padme replied.

"Carbonite?" Vader asked in disbelief.

Padme nodded as Vader placed a kiss upon her lips.

"H-How long were you in carbonite for?"

"Luke discovered me one month ago," Padme replied.

"Angel, I'm so sorry," Vader replied.

Padme felt tears in her eyes, "If you had just listened to me we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Vader said nothing as Padme felt his arms tighten around her tiny body.

He then placed another kiss on her lips as he spoke, "You're coming with me."

"I don't have a choice now do I?"

"Not really, your Alliance uniform makes you a prisoner, my prisoner," Vader stated.

Padme nodded in response as she followed her husband out of the hallway.

At the same time she noticed various stormtroopers walking by that ignored her as Vader turned to her and spoke, "Luke is off of the planet, you wouldn't happen to know just where he went would you?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Padme replied with an innocent look in her eye.

"That figures," Vader replied as he reached for his comlink and spoke, "Admiral!"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I want you to forget about the Alliance transports the only ship that I want is the Millennium Falcon. They are friends of Skywalker and I want them alive."

"As you wish your Majesty," Piett replied.

"Can't you just let them go? I'm good enough bait for Luke right?" Padme asked.

Vader shook his head, "The Princess of Alderaan is also onboard and Luke risked his life to save her three and a half years ago. His smuggler friend also has caused me quite a few problems. It's time to teach both of them some respect," Vader replied with a dark smile.

As Vader approached the doorway of the base through which he had entered a stormtrooper approached him and spoke, "Would you like us to take your prisoner for you your Majesty?"

Vader shook his head, "No thank you Commander, I can handle her myself."

Padme at the same time heard a muffled laugh, "I can imagine that you will."

Padme cringed when she realized the crude joke that the trooper was making.

At that moment, Padme noticed a beautiful young redheaded girl of around twenty years of age approaching Vader, "I downloaded what I could but there's not much in that database Master."

"Of course, they cleaned everything up," Vader replied as he looked back at Padme.

Mara at the same time looked at Padme in disbelief as she spoke, "Master she looks just like..."

"She is indeed Padme, I will explain everything later," Vader stated.

Vader then spoke, "If you have everything we can leave the planet. I want the Millennium Falcon," Vader stated.

"As you wish Master," Mara replied as she followed her Master towards a nearby shuttle with Padme at her side.

* * *

As the trio boarded the waiting shuttle Vader looked towards Padme and spoke, "This is Mara Jade, she's one of my special agents. She lives on the Executor with me, I've been training her since she was thirteen."

Mara smiled at Padme as she spoke, "You're just like I imagined you."

Padme nervously nodded as Vader stood up and headed towards the cockpit.

Mara then spoke, "Maybe you can pull him out of his little rut."

"From what Luke has told me he's really slipped into the darkness. Has he pulled you into it as well? I notice your lightsaber, are you his new Apprentice?" Padme asked.

Mara shook her head, "I'm just what you call his Hand, he's trained me for years and I serve him."

"Serve him? I don't like the sound of that, you make it sound as though you're bonded to him," Padme stated.

"I owe him my life, I was thirteen years old when he found me. He came to the planet where I had spent a portion of my life as a slave looking for Luke but he found me instead. He killed my owner and he freed me. I owe him everything for giving me a life devoid of slavery."

"What about your Parents?"

"They were both Jedi that Palpatine killed. I have a few memories of my Father, just images really."

"And you were a slave because of the fact that Palpatine killed those Jedi when Anakin could have killed Palpatine twenty two years ago instead of betraying Mace Windu."

Padme paused before continuing, "Had he done that, you would have been raised by both of your parents, I wouldn't have ended up hanging from a wall enchased in Carbonite as my body regenerated for twenty years and you wouldn't have been raised as a slave."

"Y-You can't just condemn him like that," Mara stated.

"Just accept the fact Mara, if he had made the right choice you would have never been a slave. Accept that fact."

"I-I can't argue with you," Mara replied.

"Because I'm right," Padme replied.

"I guess so," Mara commented.

* * *

Executor:

A few minutes later, Padme felt the shuttle stop as Vader entered the room, "I will take you to our chambers and then I'm heading to the Command Bridge," Vader stated.

"I hope that you're going to be ready to talk with me later because we have a lot to talk about," Padme stated.

"Like what?" Vader asked.

"How you raised our Son, you really did a lot that I didn't approve of," Padme stated as she noticed Mara walking down the boarding ramp.

"You weren't there Padme, and I taught him everything that I knew."

"About the Dark Side. You also taught him how to kill. I know about how he murdered Panaka and all of the men that you sent him after. What about Mara? Is she killing for you now? How much blood have you put on her hands? She's someone's daughter someone's baby girl and to take her and teach her how to kill and spy and do whatever else she does is unacceptable."

"She's an orphan," Vader stated.

"And a Former Slave because her Father was killed by Palpatine when she was a little girl. Now if you hadn't been so fearful that you had betrayed Mace Windu, Palpatine would be dead and she would have been raised by her parents and not raised to be a slave, and now she has this life debt attitude towards you. I hope that she eventually breaks away from it."

"Enough!" Vader stated in agitation.

"You need to take some responsibility Anakin, that's the bottom line."

Vader said nothing as he motioned for Padme to follow him down the boarding ramp.

At the same time, Padme noticed an Imperial Officer who was no doubt around her age approaching, "Yes Admiral?"

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon your Majesty, but it has entered an astroid field and we cannot risk..." Piett's words trailed off as Vader spoke, "Astroids do not concern me Admiral, I want that ship not excuses."

"Yes my Lord," Piett nervously replied as he turned and left the hanger.

Vader then led Padme through the massive ship as Padme spoke, "You can't tell me that you're actually going to have your men take this ship into an astroid field."

"I will do whatever it takes to get my hands on them," Vader stated.

Padme said nothing in response as she found herself alongside her husband in the elevator.

Padme at the same time stared at her husband in anger as she spoke, "How could you?"

With that she let loose a hard slap upon Vader's face as she started to scream, "I came to Mustafar because I loved you and I cared about you. I asked you to run away with me and help me raise our child and you just told me about how we could rule the Galaxy together.

Then you saw Obi-Wan and accused me of betraying you. He snuck onboard but you choked me before I could explain that to you," Padme screamed as she started to beat her husband in rage as tears streamed down her face.

Vader merely stood his ground knowing that he deserved Padme's anger.

"Obi-Wan managed to stop you from choking me, he tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen, You would only fight. I almost died. I was taken to the Med Center and my labor was induced. I gave birth to our Son and Daughter without you. All because of your rage and your fear of losing me. You were so selfish. You raised Luke to kill and destroy. You tainted him, you exposed him to Alcohol and the Dark Side. You could have at least raised him the way that I would have wanted him to be raised," Padme screamed as she continued to furiously beat her husband.

Vader was in shock, a daughter? How is that possible? Twins? Padme and I had twins?

"Our daughter, at least she wasn't raised in the same manner that you raised our son but what did you do to her? You tortured her. You tortured your own daughter. You tortured my daughter, my baby girl!" Padme screamed in tears.

"How could you not know your own daughter? What is wrong with you? You did nothing when you chose the Dark Side but tear our family apart piece by piece," Padme screamed.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Who is my daughter?"

"Why should you care since you already tortured her? You don't care, she hates you and she has a good reason to," Padme stated in tears.

As Padme wiped the tears away from her eyes it dawned upon Vader as his wife was calming down, Princess Leia Organa, he had tortured her, she resembled Padme, and she reminded him of Padme in many ways. Bail Organa had helped save Padme from death and he had adopted their daughter while Obi-Wan had taken Luke to Owen and Beru.

"Leia Organa is my daughter isn't she?"

"But you would have never known had I not told you. How could you Anakin?"

"I-I had no idea, I will make up for it somehow."

"She's not as forgiving as I am. She comes by that trait honestly," Padme stated.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader led Padme into their chambers as he spoke, "It's getting kind of late, "I'm going to have Mara make you some dinner, you look like you can use a shower," Vader stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Vader smiled at his wife in response.

At the same time, Padme turned to see Mara standing in front of her, "I already took the liberty of collecting some of my soaps and shampoos and I left them outside of Vader's bedroom door for your own use."

"Thank you," Padme replied with a smile.

Vader then led Padme towards a large bedroom as he opened the door and spoke, "This is our room, the refresher is at the far corner and there is of course a closet. I will order you some clothes immediately."

"Ok, I guess I could use something besides a snowsuit," Padme commented.

Mara then spoke, "Master I will have dinner ready in a few minutes,"

"Thank you Mara," Vader replied.

A few minutes later, Padme sat down with Vader and Mara as the three of them ate a simple dinner. Padme at the same time looked at Mara with a smile, "This salad is really good Mara, I haven't had anything this fresh since Luke freed me from the carbonite."

Mara smiled at Padme in response.

* * *

Shortly after the three of them had finished their dinner, Padme stood up and headed into the refresher deciding to shower.

Vader at the same time left his chambers and headed towards his office as he heard his comlink buzzing.

"What is it Admiral?"

"Captain Needa wishes to speak with you," Piett replied.

"I will take the message in my office," Vader replied

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader watched as an image of Captain Lorth Needa, Captain of the Star Destroyer Avenger appeared with him along with an image of his first Officer and an image of Captain Lennox, Captain of the Star Destroyer, Tyrant.

"What do you have to report Gentlemen?" Vader asked as he noticed the images of the three men starting to blur no doubt due to the fact that astroids were disrupting the signal.

"They were evading us as we attempted to intercept us six hours ago with a squad of fighters on their tale. They dove under us evading tractor beams before flying into the astroid field. The fighters that pursued them were destroyed and that your Majesty was the last time that they appeared on any of our scopes. Considering the damage that we have sustained, they must have been destroyed," Captain Needa stated.

Vader shook his head in response, "No Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the Astroid field until they are found. I want around the clock bombardment of the Astroid field in an effort to flush them out and I want it to continue through the night."

The three Officers bowed in response as they disappeared.

Vader then turned and left the Office as he noticed Admiral Piett rushing towards him, "Your Majesty!"

"Yes Admiral what is it?" Vader asked.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn is asking that you contact him immediately."

"Move the ship out of the astroid field so that we can send a clear transmission," Vader stated.

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader found himself back in his office as an image of Thrawn appeared directly before him, "Has Fel Returned from the Unknown Regions?" Vader asked.

"Yes your Majesty."

"What does he have to report?" Vader asked.

"The Warheads were in fact effective."

"Let's hear how things worked out," Vader stated.

"I'm sending you the reports now, basically one warhead was deployed on one of the planets that the Far Outsiders have colonized.

"And?" Vader asked.

"Within hours they were starting to feel the effects. Twenty four hours later they were all dead. Their ships, their bodies were all liquified. Several ships also left the planet and headed for another base of theirs that was a hundred light years away. Probes deployed in that system showed the same results."

"Good, I want you to get as many of those warheads produced as possible and keep them quiet Thrawn, we will need them."

"Based on how many of them those warheads killed I'm going to agree with you."

"How many are dead?" Vader asked.

"We estimate that at least three million were killed between the two planets that we infected."

"Very well, continue what you're doing."

"I will your Majesty, I will report back to you when I have something else to report, Thrawn out!"

As Thrawn stood up Vader stood up as he headed back to his quarters knowing how much he wanted to feel Padme in his arms.

After twenty two years he wanted her more than anything.

* * *

Padme had just stepped out of the refresher wrapped in a towel as she decided to search for something to wear. At the same time she felt two strong arms wrapping around her as she felt a kiss on her cheek.

She then turned around and faced her husband who was dressed in nothing but his sleep shorts, as she noticed the look of desire in his eyes.

Vader found himself hoping that Padme wouldn't resist him.

After twenty two years alone and seeing her like she was he knew that there was no stopping.

"I have to know one thing before we go any further," Padme stated.

"Ask me," Vader replied as he pulled Padme against his bare chest.

"Have there been any others? Luke never mentioned any women to me, but I just have to know if there were others."

"Not one, there are trillions of women in the Galaxy Angel, but none of them are you. None of them are you and I could never be with another even though I thought that you were dead until today," Vader replied as his lips met Padme's.

Padme felt tears in her eyes upon hearing her husband's declaration. At the same time, Padme shivered as she felt his hands running up and down her sides as her towel fell to the floor.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

Dagobah

Luke climbed out of the cockpit of his X-Wing as he surveyed his surroundings.

He immediately noticed that he had in fact landed in the middle of a swamp. He knew that he would have to move his fighter immediately unless he wanted it to sink.

He immediately jumped into the water and swam towards stable ground as he reached out in the Force.

Yoda was in fact watching him, no doubt the Jedi Master was testing him.

He immediately reached out in the Force as he looked and noticed a small clearing that would be the perfect landing pad for his fighter.

He used the Force and levitated the fighter as R2 whistled several beeps to him.

"Just stay put until I put you down R2," Luke replied as he used the Force to move the fighter across the swamp.

Moments later, he landed the fighter successfully in the clearing.

He then started the hike towards the clearing in silence.

* * *

Once he was in the clearing, he opened his storage compartment deciding to set up camp in the tiny clearing with R2.

Luke removed his flight suit and placed it in the storage compartment of his fighter, at the same time pulled out his portable power Generator as he looked at R2 and spoke, "You ready for some power?"

R2 beeped a positive beep in response as Luke connected the faithful droid to the generator.

Luke then reached for a box of rations as he spoke, "This sure is a strange place to find a Jedi Master. This place really gives me the creeps R2."

Luke at the same time started to take a bite of his dinner as he spoke, "Still something familiar about this place, I feel like..."

"Feel like what do you young Skywalker?"

Luke immediately turned with his lightsaber in hand to see a tiny creature perched on a nearby log.

Luke was in shock, he had heard his Father describe Master Yoda to him many times. He had heard Ben describe the tiny troll time and time again as well but nothing prepared him for meeting the ancient Jedi Master in person.

As he clipped the lightsaber to his belt he spoke, "Like we're being watched Master Yoda."

"Mmmm, perceptive you are young Skywalker. Very perceptive," Yoda commented as he hobbled down towards the clearing.

Luke smiled as Yoda spoke, "The trials I am to give you Mmmm yes."

Luke nodded as Yoda continued, "First see you in action I must. Train for a day we will and tomorrow take the trials you will."

"I understand Master," Luke replied.

At the same time Yoda reached for Luke's rations and pulled a piece of hardened bread out of the box before taking a bite.

Luke said nothing as Yoda spoke, "Come along, good food we will have mmm good food," Yoda stated.

Yoda then hobbled off on the nearby trail as Luke spoke, "R2 just stay here and watch everything as best as you can."

Luke then followed the Jedi Master not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Executor:

Vader awoke with his arms tightly wrapped around Padme.

He looked down at his Angel as he thought of the night before with her. In many ways he feared that he would wake up and find that the day and night before were nothing more than a wonderful dream.

At the same time, Vader felt his body shaking as he ran his hand through Padme's hair

It was just so unreal that she was in fact alive and in his arms.

Vader unable to control himself gave Padme a kiss on the forehead as he noticed her starting to move.

At that moment she opened her eyes as he started to stroke her hair.

"Good Morning Ani."

"Good morning my Love," Vader replied as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

Padme frowned, "You're shaking, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just afraid that I'm going to wake up and find out that this was all a wonderful dream. After twenty two years of being alone with nothing but memories and images of you this just seems to good to be true in my own mind. You have no idea just how hard it's been living without you."

Vader then continued, "The other night I almost ended my own life."

Padme felt a shiver run down her spine as she moved closer to her husband, "What do you mean?"

"I-I had a lightsaber in my hand, and I was as drunk as a pirate in a Mos Eisley Cantina and I just placed my lightsaber against my chest but before I could ignite the blade I passed out."

Padme gasped in horror as her husband tightly hugged her.

Vader then spoke, "I'm going to go take care of a few things on the Bridge and get an update on the pursuit of the Falcon."

Padme not wishing to argue with her husband nodded as she spoke, "I'm just going to stay in bed I didn't get much sleep the other night and the same was for last night," Padme stated with a playful smile.

"What was eating you the night before?" Vader asked.

"Luke was stuck outside of the base in the middle of a blizzard. Leia and I both were up all night long worrying about him."

"What the hell was he doing outside of the base?"

"He was on his patrol when he was ambushed by a wampa. He almost died out there."

"Of course he did, Hoth isn't exactly a planet that is human friendly," Vader replied as he stood up and started to dress.

Vader then turned and left the room in silence.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge a good distance away from his fellow crewmen in complete disgust.

"I heard that the Emperor took that one girl to his quarters," one Officer stated.

"Of course he did. I bet that he interrogated her thoroughly," stated another officer with a laugh.

"He's the Emperor and she's a rebel. He can do whatever he wants to her. He probably will keep her as his prize for the rest of her life, or until he gets tired of her," stated another Officer.

What is wrong with these men? Piett asked himself in disgust.

How can they take something like this so lightly?

"My buddy was on the planet with his squad when Vader walked by with her at his side and when he asked the Emperor if he wanted her taken care of, he told her that he could handle her himself."

Piett at the same time heard his first officer, Captain Ardan interject a comment, "In bed he can handle her, Rebel scum deserves whatever she gets, I bet he's already had his way with..."

"Enough!" Piett screamed in rage.

At that moment all eyes turned towards the angry Admiral as he spoke, "This is the Imperial Navy, not the bar or the Academy or a high school. I won't have a bunch of you boys talking about sex like a gang of teenage boys that are filled with rushing hormones on my Bridge. Either you cease your perverse jokes or you can all get off of my Bridge!" Piett yelled.

Piett at the same time continued, "And no woman weather Rebel or Imperial Loyalist deserves to be treated in the manner that you're suggesting. I'm a Father and I can tell you that my worst nightmare is my daughter ending up with a scumbag that has no respect for women like the scumbags that I command!" stated Piett as he turned to see his Emperor walking onto the bridge.

At the same time, Piett noticed his nephew quietly focusing on a computer screen at the far side of the bridge doing his best to stay away from his comrades and their jokes.

Vader looked at Piett and spoke, "I sense a problem here, what is going on?" Vader asked.

Piett shook his head, "I'd rather talk about it in private."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "What's the report on the search for the Millennium Falcon?"

"We have had around the clock bombings in the astroid field and our bombers are focusing mainly on the largest Astroid that contains a good number of caves which are the ideal place to hide. I have the fleet positioned so that we'll be able to pursue them the moment they leave the Astroid field. We're waiting for them and they will have to come out sooner or later," Piett stated.

"Good," Vader replied.

Vader then turned and headed towards his office in silence.

* * *

Within minutes, he had access to the holonet as he spoke, "This is Emperor Darth Vader with a personal invitation to all bounty hunters in this Galaxy. I am inviting you to the Hoth System to the bridge of the Executor to participate in the hunt for the Millennium Falcon and it's pilot, Captain Han Solo. Be onboard my ship within six hours. That is all for now," Vader stated as he deactivated the transmission and headed out of the office and towards his quarters.

Vader entered his chambers and entered his bedroom where he was awarded with the sight of Padme emerging from his closet dressed in one of his tunics, "I couldn't find my uniform."

* * *

"You don't need it, your days as a Rebel are over," Vader stated as he pulled her into his arms and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"You don't know that," Padme replied.

"I do, and Mara will bring you some clothes if she hasn't already" Vader stated.

Padme said nothing as her husband pushed her down onto their bed as he playfully pinned her down on the mattress.

Vader then gave her a kiss as he spoke, "I missed you so much. The last twenty two years were my twenty two years of hell," Vader stated as he captured Padme's lips a second time.

He then spoke, "Let's go find something for breakfast."

Padme nodded as she stood up and followed her husband out of their bedroom.

Vader then headed into the kitchen with Padme at his side as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of fresh eggs.

"I managed to get these off of a trade ship a week ago."

"They're probably better than the powdered ones that I've been eating on Hoth," Padme stated.

Vader nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader found himself sitting on his couch with Padme on his lap as they ate their breakfast.

At the same time, Vader noticed the doors of his training room hiss open as Mara walked out.

"Good morning Master," Mara stated.

"Good morning, how was your morning training session?" Vader asked.

"It was good, I got everything done as usual," Mara replied.

"Good, very good," Vader replied as he took the last bite of his eggs before pushing his plate towards the nearby caf table with a touch of the Force.

Mara at the same time looked at Padme and spoke, "If you would like, you can borrow something of mine until you order some clothes," Mara stated.

"That would be nice," Padme replied as she felt Anakin's hands running up and down her bare thighs.

At the same time, she felt Anakin's lips brushing against her cheek.

Vader smiled at Padme as he spoke, "I love you so much Angel."

"I love you too Ani," Padme replied.

"Don't worry I will make things right with Leia, I promise you."

Padme nodded as her she stood up to take the plates back towards the waiting sink.

Vader at the same time stood up as he spoke, "I'm going to go take care of a few things in my office. I will be back later."

"Am I allowed to leave our chambers?" Padme asked.

"And I mean once I have real clothes," Padme stated.

Vader thought for a moment in silence before he spoke, "Only if you're with me."

Padme nodded in response.

Vader then turned and left the room as Mara spoke, "I'll do the dishes and then I'll get you a dress from my closet and a few other things that you will need."

Padme shook her head, "I'm stuck here and I'm Anakin's wife. How about I do the job myself?"

Mara nodded as she turned and left the room.

Padme then entered the kitchen noticing that Anakin had failed to put the eggs away.

She immediately grabbed the carton of eggs and opened the fridge, what she saw inside almost made her drop the carton. She gasped in horror, aside from a few vegetables in the vegetable drawer and a few hot sauces and some eggs, the fridge was packed with liquor. Padme noticed gallon size bottles of Corellian Ale and bottles of Vodka as well as whiskey and even bottles of wine and bottles of tequila. Padme guessed that there was easily a hundred credits worth of alcohol sitting in the fridge alone.

At the same time, she opened up the nearby cabinets and was awarded with the same horrifying sight.

Luke had told her about Anakin's drinking problem but he had never said that it was this bad.

Padme immediately turned and headed into the bedroom that she shared with Anakin and started searching the nightstands noticing more bottles of whiskey.

She immediately started gathering the bottles of whiskey as she paid no heed to her surroundings.

Within ten minutes, she had discovered around ten bottles of alcohol just in Anakin's room.

At the same time, she heard footsteps and she noticed Mara standing behind her, "I have a small computer that Lord Vader said that you will be allowed to use for holonet access" Mara stated as she laid the computer down on the bed.

Padme nodded as she pointed towards the various bottles of alcohol, "Help me carry those into the kitchen."

"W-What are you doing with them?" Mara asked.

"Dumping them, and the bottles can go to the trash compactor. His alcoholic days are over!" Padme stated.

"I-I don't know if he will allow me to do this I've wanted to do it for years myself," Mara stated.

"I'm his wife, I assume full responsibility for this," Padme stated.

Mara smiled as she reached for two bottles that she placed into the pockets of her pants before grabbing another two. She then assisted Padme in carting the bottles out of Vader's quarters as Padme searched the refreshers for extra bottles.

Mara then spoke, "When I first moved into this place I even found some of that stuff in my room."

"That was originally Luke's room right?" Padme asked.

Mara nodded as she spoke, "I dumped them."

"How is it that his liver hasn't expired after all of this?" Padme asked.

"Some men are more fortunate than others I guess, I remember seeing men die in the cantina that I grew up in from drinking to much and I've always been afraid that the same will happen to him," said Mara.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "He's not drinking as long as I'm around."

Mara smiled at Padme in response.

* * *

Millennium Falcon.

C-3PO stared at the Falcon's computer in frustration, "Where is R2 when I need him."

3PO then spoke, "Sir I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe that it says that the power coupling is damaged Sir, I believe that you will have to replace it."

Han stared at the computer in complete agitation before looking at 3PO and speaking, "Well of course I'll have to replace it."

Han then took the electronic cable in his hand and handed it towards Chewie who was working in the compartment above the ship's lounge.

"Here," Han stated.

"And Chewie!"

_"Yes?"_ Chewie roared back.

"I think that we better the replace the negative power coupling," Han stated quietly.

For an entire day the two of them had been hidden inside of the caves of the massive astroid. They had spent the night with Leia sleeping in Han's cabin and Han and Chewie bunked down in the ship's lounge, now after a few hours of sleep the three of them were attempting to get the Falcon in working condition so that they could escape from the Hoth system.

Han was more than determined to make the escape. He made a promise to a Mother to get her daughter to safety and he would do so even if it costed him his life.

* * *

Leia had just set aside her small welding unit as she worked on the Falcon when Han entered the room behind her and attempted to assist her, In anger, Leia pushed Han with the back of her shoulder in anger as he spoke, "Hey your Worship I'm only trying to help."

Leia glared at the Corellian Pilot in agitation before turning back to her work as she spoke, "Would you please just stop calling me that."

"Sure Leia," Han casually replied.

"You make it so difficult sometimes," Leia stated.

"I do, I really do," Han sarcastically replied.

"You could be a little nicer though. Come on admit it sometimes you think I'm alright," Han stated with a slight smirk.

Leia immediately ceased her work as she looked away as she rubbed her hands while looking away from Han before speaking, "Occasionally maybe when you're not acting like a scoundrel." Han immediately found Leia turning to face him as he advanced upon her causing her to back up against the nearby bulkhead.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that," Han stated as he wrapped his hands around Leia's and started rubbing them."

"Stop that," Leia stated.

"Stop what?" Han asked.

"My hands are dirty," Leia stated.

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" Han asked.

"Afraid?" Leia asked in frustration.

"You're trembling," Han stated.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel there are no scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like Nice men," Leia replied as Han moved uncomfortably closer to her.

"I'm nice men," Han replied.

"No you're not," Leia replied as Han pressed his lips against her's capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

At the same time 3PO's annoying voice was heard in the room, "Sir, sir! I selected the reverse power flux coupling."

Han in irritation turned towards 3PO who was standing in the doorway as he spoke, "Thank you, thank you very much," Han stated.

"You're quite welcome Sir," 3PO stated as he left Solo oblivious to the Corellian's obvious irritation.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	30. Chapter 30

Dagobah:

Luke ran through the Jungles of Dagobah using vines to climb, and the Force to jump through the swamps as he displayed his skills before Yoda who was riding securely in a backpack on his back.

"The strength, yes a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the Dark Side anger fear aggression the dark side of the Force are they easily they flow quick to join when you fight. If once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda stated.

Luke frowned, "I was born in the darkness. I was raised in the Darkness, but why doesn't it dominate my destiny?"

"Know not do I, a mystery to me you are young Skywalker," Yoda stated.

"Master Yoda is it possible that you can be wrong about it forever dominating my destiny?"

"Causes me to wonder it does by watching you," Yoda stated.

"Is the Dark Side stronger?" Luke asked uneasily as he breathed in deeply.

"No, No, but easier and more seductive it is," Yoda replied.

Luke nodded in in response as he spoke, "But how am I to know the good side from the bad? I grew up in the darkness believing my Father to be good until the day that he ordered me to shed innocent blood," Luke stated as he stopped his run and took in a deep breath.

"You will know when you are calm like this, A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and wisdom, never attack," Yoda stated.

"But tell me why I can't..."

"No No there is no why, nothing more will I teach you today," Yoda stated.

"Clear your mind of questions," Yoda added.

Luke nodded as he removed his backpack and set the ancient Jedi Master down on a nearby log.

Luke at the same time felt a familiar feeling, a feeling that he had felt all of his life.

He was feeling the Darkness that he was raised in.

Luke immediately reached for his tunic and slipped it on before grabbing his utility belt.

Yoda at the same time spoke, "The Dark Side of the Force, a domain of evil it is."

Luke nodded as he looked towards the nearby cave, "What's in there?"

"Only what to take with you," Yoda replied.

"Leave your weapons, you will not need them," Yoda stated.

Luke ignored Yoda's statement as he buckled his belt on and headed of towards the cave.

* * *

Luke soon found himself climbing through the dark cave as he felt the dark shiver.

Within moments he saw a dark hooded figure approaching him. He noticed two familiar yellow eyes, he was facing what appeared to be his Father. The Young Jedi quickly took several steps backwards as he activated his Lightsaber. He soon found himself crossing blades with a red lightsaber and after only a few strikes he beheaded his attacker.

As the head fell to the ground, he looked at the face in horror, it was himself.

Luke had just slain the darker version of himself.

At the same time, he realized that he was feeling the darkness in a way that he never had before.

It was then that he realized that he was now a Jedi Knight. It was then that he realized that he had in fact defeated the Darkness that had been a part of his life since infancy. He was now free and he was now a servant of the light.

* * *

Executor:

Padme poured opened bottle after bottle of liquor and poured it down the sink before tossing each bottle into the waiting trash can. At the same time, she noticed Mara enter the room as Mara spoke, "This was the fourth load of empty bottles."

Padme at the same time spoke, "Why did he have so much?"

"I honestly don't know, he does go through it quickly," Mara replied.

Padme nodded as she rubbed her sweaty forehead, "That was quite the job, I'm glad that it's all gone."

Mara nodded as she turned and left the room with the last load of bottles.

Padme at the same time turned the water faucet on as she washed the smell of alcohol down the sink.

As she turned the faucet off she felt two familiar arms running up and down her sides.

She smiled as Vader spoke, "You still haven't gotten dressed yet?"

Padme shook her head, "I had some cleaning to do," Padme stated.

Vader smiled as he spoke, "I can tell you've been working, don't get to tired because you never know what might happen tonight," Vader stated as he gave Padme a playful swat on her rear.

Padme blushed, "After twenty two years you deserve whatever you want, I can't tell you how much means to me to hear that there were no others, I really want to be the only woman in your life."

Vader smiled, "And you will be the only one in my life until the day I die."

And don't ever drink again, Padme thought as she stood up on her toes to give her husband a kiss. Instead of bending down, Vader swept Padme off of her feet as he captured her lips with his own.

Vader at the same time was unable to control himself as he carried Padme towards their bedroom. Padme knowing what Anakin had in mind spoke,"Last night wasn't enough Anakin?" Padme asked.

"After being alone for twenty two years I don't think that I can ever have enough of you again," Vader replied with a smile.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett noticed his nephew, Kirkland standing at his side, "You wanted to talk to me Uncle?"

Firmus nodded, "Those men that were making those sick jokes about that Rebel woman that Vader brought onboard."

"Yes?" Kirkland replied.

"Besides working alongside them while you're on duty I don't want you hanging out with them at all. If I had my way you wouldn't be around such scum even during your duty," Piett stated.

"What they're saying is probably true," Kirkland stated.

"You don't know that and even if it is no woman deserves to be treated in the manner that they're describing," Firmus replied.

"I noticed the Emperor by the trash compactor on the Officer's level last night, he was tossing that woman's uniform into the trash compactor," Kirkland stated.

Firmus cringed, "No ID, no name onboard a ship with no way off, she's as good as dead. It just disappoints me to hear such a thing about our Emperor. Still, I really don't want you spreading this around we don't know the real situation."

"What do you know about him? I mean some of the crew think he's going mad over his obsession with Skywalker."

"I know that he's had a very hard life. He was telling me the other day how hard it was when he lost the love of his life, he lost his wife when he wasn't much older than you. Palpatine was an evil man just as your Granddad told you all of your life Kirkland. Vader is an evil man but when you line him up with Palpatine you have to decide which is the lesser of two evils and I would say that I can see some good in Vader but none in Palpatine."

"He never makes us do something he wouldn't do himself, I mean he's onboard this ship while we're in the middle of an Astroid field and he could easily leave and head off to Coruscant or do whatever he wants," Kirkland commented.

"Exactly, he has no real fear, when you look at him you can also notice that he isn't fully sane either."

"Do you think it's his sorcerer powers?" Kirkland asked.

"I think it has to do with his past and the fact that he's a Sith. I don't know much about the Force but from what I understand there's a Light Side and a Dark Side and I think that the Sith follow the Dark Side," Firmus stated.

Kirkland nodded in response.

* * *

"You're amazing," Vader stated as he kissed Padme on the lips.

Padme merely smiled at her husband in response as she felt him pulling her against his warm body.

At the same time, Vader heard his comlink buzzing.

In agitation he reached for his nightstand and answered it as he spoke, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you your Majesty but there's a half dozen bounty hunters requesting permission to board. They're claiming that you invited them here," A nervous voice replied from the other end of the comlink.

"Send them to the bridge, I will be up there in a few minutes," Vader stated as he severed the connection.

Vader then sat up as Padme spoke, "Bounty Hunters?"

"To find our daughter, if an obvious professional smuggler can outsmart my crew, then I will simply hire professionals that capture men like him for a living."

Padme shook her head, "Are you crazy?"

"I want my daughter and I want Luke. What part of that do you not understand?" Vader asked as he dressed.

Padme sighed, "I don't want them to end up like you and I want you to let go of the Dark Side," Padme stated.

"It is to late for me Padme, I sealed my fate the moment that I took my Sith name twenty two years ago. After living half of my life as Darth Vader, change is something that just isn't possible," Vader stated as he turned and left the room.

Padme felt tears in her eyes, what could she do to change her husband? What way could she possibly hope to bring him back to the light?

* * *

Admiral Piett looked above his head towards the walkway where several rough looking hardened bounty hunters were gathered.

"Bounty Hunters? We don't need their scum," he stated in disgust.

"Yes Sir," Captain Ardan replied.

"Those Rebels won't escape us," He muttered.

Piett at the same time heard an angry snarl as he looked above his head to see an angry Trandoshan snarling down at him.

As he turned away, he heard a voice, "Sir."

Piett turned to see a young Officer standing before him, "We have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger."

"Right," Piett replied.

Vader walked down the line of bounty hunters as he spoke, "There will be a substantial award for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon, you're free to use any methods necessary but I want them alive."

Vader at the same time stopped directly in front of Boba Fett, the most notorious of the group. In truth Vader was relatively pleased to see that Fett was among the Bounty Hunters gathered. He already knew that Fett would be the one to find the Falcon.

Vader pointed his finger at Fett as he spoke, "No disintegrations," Vader firmly warned in a harsh voice.

He knew Fett's reputation all to well and Fett was one of the few Bounty Hunters that actually had his respect and he knew that he also had Fett's respect.

"As you wish," Fett replied.

At the same time, Vader heard a voice, "Your Majesty!"

Vader turned to see Admiral Piett rushing towards him, "My Lord, we have them!" Piett exclaimed.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

The Falcon shook from the explosions from the firepower from the pursuing Star Destroyer that was pursuing them as 3PO spoke, "Thank Goodness we are coming out of the astroid field."

At the same time the Falcon shook as it was hit by one of the laser cannons from the pursuing Star Destroyer.

"Let's get out of here. Are we ready for lightspeed?" Han asked.

"Ready!" Chewie roared back

"One two three!" as Han repared to to make the jump There was nothing but the sound of blaster fire.

Leia cringed as Han sighed in dismay, "That's not fair."

"It was that blast a moment ago," Chewie roared as he placed his hand on his head.

"Raise the deflectors, it's not my fault." Han replied

"No lightspeed," Leia stated with a sigh.

"It's not my fault," Han repeated.

At the same time the Falcon shook as 3PO spoke, "Sir we've just lost a rear deflector shield one more direct hit on the rear port and we're done for."

"Turn her around!" Han yelled.

"What?" Chewie roared back.

"I said Turn her around I'm going to put all of the power onto the first shield," Han yelled.

"You're going to attack them?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"Sir the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer..."

"Shut up!" Leia yelled as Han took the Falcon at full throttle towards the massive Star Destroyer.

* * *

Star Destroyer Avenger:

From the bridge of the Avenger, Captain Lorth Needa watched as the Millennium Falcon flew away from their Star Destroyer and turned around.

"They're moving to an attack position," Needa stated in disbelief.

"Shields up!" Needa ordered.

As the Falcon flew towards the Star Destroyer it evaded blast after blast.

At the same time, it flew over the bridge as Captain Needa and his first Officer bent down by reflex as the Falcon flew past their viewports.

"Track them, they may come around for another pass," Needa stated.

"Captain Needa the ship no longer appears on our scopes," a young Officer stated.

"They can't have disappeared, no ship that small has a cloaking device," Captain Needa stated in disbelief.

"Well there's no trace of them Sir."

At the same time another voice spoke, "Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit."

Captain Needa breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Get a shuttle ready, I shall assume full responsibility and apologize to Lord Vader. Meanwhile, continue on scanning the area."

"Yes Captain Needa," replied his First Officer a man of around fifty.

* * *

Executor:

Captain Lorth Need fell down to his knees gasping for air as his larynx snapped.

"Apology accepted Captain Needa," Vader sarcastically stated as he turned away from the corpse.

Vader then turned and walked towards

Admiral Piett who was standing over several officers as they investigated the disappearance of the Falcon.

Piett nervously turned towards the Emperor and spoke, "Lord Vader our ships have scanned the area and have found nothing, if the Millennium Falcon went into lightspeed they could very well be on the Galaxy by now."

"Alert all commands, calculate every possible destination based along their last known trajectory."

"Yes your Majesty, we'll find them," Piett replied.

"Don't fail me again, Admiral," Vader stated in a warning tone.

Piett breathed in deeply in response as his Emperor turned and headed off of the bridge.

As Vader left the bridge, he heard Admiral Piett repeating his orders.

Vader smiled, yes it was good to instill fear but he doubted that he would actually execute his most faithful officer for failing him. It was obvious to him at this point that Solo was just as sharp as any of his crew, especially after reading Solo's Academy records.

Vader noticed Fett standing in the hallway alone.

"You haven't gotten to your ship yet?" Vader asked.

"I wanted to seal part of the deal with you," the hardened bounty hunter replied.

"State your price Fett, I already know that you will find them in a matter of hours," Vader stated.

"I want what you're paying and I also want Solo," Fett added.

"Solo?" Vader asked curiously.

"He owes Jabba the Hutt thousands, so Jabba placed a large bounty on his head. It's even larger than his Imperial Bounty."

"Hmmm, interesting. I will let you know if I will agree to your request after I have the Princess," Vader replied.

"Of course," Fett replied as he turned and walked towards the waiting turbolift.

Vader then turned and headed off towards his office, deciding to read some of Thrawn's reports before heading back to his quarters for lunch.

* * *

Padme watched as her husband entered the kitchen that was within their chambers, "Did you make that for me?" Vader asked as he pointed to the large sandwich that was sitting on the counter.

Padme smiled, "Just for you."

Vader eagerly took the sandwich off of the plate as he noticed Padme following him.

At the same time, he noticed just how messy her hair was from the night before and the morning that they had spent together. He smiled, he would never again take her presence or her love for granted.

As Padme sat down alongside him on the couch in their living room, he wrapped his left arm around her.

At the same time Vader heard his comlink buzz, he looked at the frequency ID and answered it as he spoke, "What do you have to report Fett?"

"I have found them your Majesty."

"Where are they?" Vader asked.

"From what I can tell they are heading towards Bespin. The Falcon is damaged and they aren't using Hyperspace. At their current speed, they will be there in seven hours."

Vader at the same time looked at his wrist chrono as he spoke, "And what time is it on Bespin?"

"It's 0500 hours on Cloud City, even with your bulky Star Destroyer you could probably be there in less than twenty minutes with a jump to Hyperspace."

Vader nodded, "I will see you there, Vader out!"

Vader then reactivated his comlink as he spoke, "Admiral Piett!"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Discontinue your search for the Falcon and take us to Bespin at maximum speed. I want the rest of the fleet to remain here until we return."

"As you wish your Majesty," Piett replied.

Padme looked at her husband in disbelief, "Fett?"

"Jango Fett's son," Vader replied.

"How could you have our daughter pursued by a mercenary Anakin?"

"I want our children," Vader firmly stated in anger.

"Even if you have them on their knees in binders you still won't have their loyalty," Padme replied.

"Leia is my daughter and Luke is my son, they will soon learn to respect me," Vader stated.

"How much are you paying Fett for finding them?" Padme asked.

"Quite a bit, he also wants Solo," Vader stated.

"Wants Han?" Padme asked uneasily.

"Solo owes Jabba the Hutt a great deal of money and there's a large price on his head."

Padme shook her head, "You can't give Han to Jabba."

"Why not?" Vader demanded in anger.

"Because he's the man that Leia loves," Padme stated in tears.

"What?" Vader yelled out.

"He's the man that she loves. You have already hurt her plenty. Can you imagine the pain that you would cause her by giving Han away like common trash right before her eyes?"

Vader shook his head, "Solo may have my respect for his little stunt in the Death Star with Luke and for his little show in the astroid field but he's not the man that I would choose for our daughter to marry. I can find her a far better man with a cleaner past."

"Did my Dad choose you for me? And you just told me that he has your respect, how can you give a man that has your respect to a Bounty Hunter like he's just a game piece on a game board?" Padme asked.

Vader said nothing as he spoke, "Solo has been getting on my nerves ever since he left Hoth with my Daughter, he needs to learn a lesson about what happens to those that defy the Empire."

"What will Jabba do to him? Kill him? Enslave him? Or worse? How can you live with yourself? He's Luke's best friend. You can't just take a man's life like this without thinking about the consequences or about who you're hurting."

"I do it all of the time," Vader admitted as he stood up from the couch.

Padme shivered as she heard her husband's dark confession.

As he turned and looked her in the eye, she noticed his eyes, they were flickering between yellow and blue.

As Vader finished his sandwich he turned and left the room as Padme headed into the bedroom in tears.

She threw herself on the bed as she thought of what could possibly happen to Han if Anakin didn't somehow change his mind.

* * *

As Vader walked onto the bridge, he noticed Admiral Piett rushing towards him, "What is it Admiral?"

"I just wanted to show you some information that I obtained for you on the Baron Administrator of Cloud City," Piett stated as he handed his Emperor a datapad.

Vader read through the report, "Lando Calrissian," Vader repeated as he started to read through the data.

"Good work Admiral. The fact that he's illegally selling Tibanna gas will work greatly to my advantage when we arrive," Vader stated as his eyes turned feral yellow.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up either tomorrow or Thursday if I can make time to edit the next chapter. It all depends on how long the lines are at the voting polls are in my town.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	31. Chapter 31

Vader headed back to his chambers once the Executor was in orbit above Bespin, deciding that he would take his time since it was still early morning on Bespin before heading down to the planet.

As he entered his quarters, he noticed that there was no sign of Padme.

He quietly walked into his bedroom and noticed her facedown on their bed as she cried.

"Padme," Vader called out.

"Go away Anakin, if you're going to destroy a good man's life, it means only one thing."

"What does it mean?" Vader asked.

Padme turned towards her husband as she spoke, "It means that I've truly lost you forever."

"Angel, I've told you that it's to late for me to return to the light. I cannot go back to who I was, you must learn to love me for who I am and who I always will be."

"Anakin does that mean that you have to gain your daughter's hatred by taking Han's life? Luke will never forgive you if something happens to Han after all that they have been through together," Padme stated.

"Why the hell is Luke so attached to him?" Vader asked in agitation.

"Because of the Death Star and their missions together, and less than a week ago Han saved Luke's life."

"He saved Luke's life?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"You still owe him for saving Luke,even if you don't like him. Luke would be dead right now if it wasn't for him."

"What did he do?" Vader asked.

"Luke was stuck out in a blizzard miles away from base after his tauntaun was slain by a wampa.

No one had the courage to go out after him, and it was to cold to get any of the speeders running. So, Han went out after him on tuantaun and risked his life to find him.

When he found Luke, he cut his tauntaun's belly open and stuffed Luke inside in order to keep him from freezing to death, and he spent the night with him out in the blizzard."

"He did that for Luke?" Vader asked in disbelief.

Padme nodded, "He could have easily died, and I remember one of the officers warning him that his tauntaun would freeze before he made it past the first marker. When Han heard that warning, he just told the man that he would see him in hell."

Vader breathed in deeply, "Sounds like true loyalty."

"He's Luke's best friend, how would you have felt at Luke's age if your Father had taken Obi-Wan at your age and handed him over to some bounty hunter to be executed or enslaved by Jabba?"

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I never had a father but I can tell you that I probably wouldn't have forgiven him if something had happened to Obi-Wan after all that Obi-Wan did for me."

Vader hung his head as he continued, "Even now I'm grateful to Obi-Wan for keeping you alive, for separating Luke and Leia so that Palpatine wouldn't find them and destroy them. In truth, I owe him a great deal for all that he's done. I really wish that I had listened to him back on Mustafar or even before Mustafar when he warned me about Palpatine."

"Does this mean that you won't hand Han over to Fett?" Padme asked.

"It depends on how far he's gone with our daughter. If I find out that they've gone all of the way I will kill him."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed.

"I can't help it," Vader replied.

"Anakin will you at least please spare him after hearing about what he did for Luke?" Padme asked.

"I really have no choice, after hearing about how he saved Luke, and I owe him for saving Leia on the Death Star. That means that I owe him twice," Vader stated.

"So you will let him go?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as he moved forward and kissed Padme on the lips.

Vader then climbed into the bed as he spoke, "I'm heading down to Bespin in an hour. I'm going to use that free hour very wisely," Vader stated as he kicked his boots off and pinned Padme down on the mattress.

"Anakin you're insatiable."

"Padme, You have no idea just how lonely my life was without you. I need you more than you know."

Padme merely smiled as she felt her husband's hands running up and down her sides.

"Will Mara at least get me some clothing of my own on Bespin?" Padme asked.

"I will have her download a catalog so that she can go down and pick up a few things for you," Vader stated as he pressed his lips against Padme's.

* * *

Dagobah:

With his head only inches from the ground and his feet in the air, Luke was in a perfect handstand that was nothing like what his Father or Ben had ever done to him as he used the Force to levitate the durasteel crates that surrounded him.

"Concentrate, feel the Force flow, yes," Yoda stated.

R2 at the same time was levitated with the various boxes as Luke continued to Focus on the Force.

"Through the Force Things you will see, other places the future the past. Old friends long gone," Yoda added.

Luke at that moment found himself flowing with memories but at the same time, he saw something horrifying, his Mother onboard the Executor with his Father embracing her.

He saw Han and Leia within a City that was floating in the clouds of some far away world as his Father approached them. He watched Han screaming as he was tortured and Leia breaking down in tears as she was told the terrible truth.

"Han! Leia! Mother!" Luke screamed out in horror.

Luke then lost his concentration as he dropped R2 and all of the crates that surrounded him.

"Mmmm, control, control you must learn more control," Yoda stated.

"I saw a city in the clouds," Luke stated.

"My Family, they were in pain."

"It is the future you see," Yoda stated.

"Future? What will he do to them?" Luke asked.

"Difficult it is to say, loves your Mother he does and knows who Leia is he does," Yoda stated.

"I've got to go to them," Luke stated in fear.

"Decide you must, if you go help them you may, but not for certain will you be able to help them. Know you do what he will and will not do to your Mother and Sister. Know him well you do, but still know not what will happen. Always in motion the future is," Yoda stated.

"I would rather have him taint me with the Dark Side before he allows Leia to touch the Darkness. I cannot allow her to feel what I have felt," Luke protectively stated.

"Mmmm, then go you will," Yoda calmly stated.

Yoda at the same time spoke, "Kneel young Skywalker."

Luke obeyed as Yoda activated his lightsaber and spoke, "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight I do, passed the trials you have and proven yourself worthy of the title of Knight you have Knight Skywalker."

"Thank you Master," Luke humbly replied.

"You have made me very proud Luke," Obi-Wan stated.

Luke turned towards the ghostly form of his Master and spoke, "Thank you Master, thank you for training me."

Obi-Wan smiled as he spoke, "You must remember not to make the same mistakes as your Father."

"What of my plans to face him now?" Luke asked.

"If you go now, what are your intentions?"

"To protect my Sister and my friends, I know that he won't harm my Mother and it's not like he can try to tempt her with the Dark Side of the Force. I however don't want my Sister to end up like him or end up struggling to fight the Darkness for her entire life," Luke stated.

"If you believe that you can help them then go, just know that things may not work out the way that you plan and be sure to return for Master Yoda after the mission is over. There is another group of Knights that are led by Master Shaak Ti that have been raiding the Empire off and on over the years, Master Yoda will seek them out."

"I understand Master. I will take Yoda now," Luke stated.

"Not yet, return for me you will," Yoda stated.

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

Bespin: Cloud City:

Darth Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle noticing Bespin's still darkened morning skies as he headed into the large mining facility in silence.

He entered the building as he noticed several security men standing in front of him along with a dark skinned man who was buttoning on his expensive shirt. There was no doubt, that he was barely awake.

"Welcome to Cloud City your Majesty, What can we do for you?" the man asked with a deceptive smile.

"We will talk in your office Calrissian," Vader stated in response.

Lando Calrissian breathed in deeply and followed the Emperor nervously in response.

A few minutes later, Lando found himself inside of his office as Vader sat down at his desk, "I know all about your illegal mining operations Calrissian, I just haven't cared until , rather than shut you down and take you to prison, I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Lando asked, knowing that lying was pointless in the presence of Lord Vader.

"I will keep the Empire out of your affairs if you aid me in detaining several Rebel fugitives that are heading this way."

"Rebel fugitives?" Lando asked.

"An old friend of yours named Han Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca. They are transporting Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Their good friend Luke Skywalker will also come here, If I can have Skywalker and the Princess I will leave you alone."

"I won't give you Han," Lando replied.

Vader in response raised his hand as he started to choke the man, "I guess that I will have my men slaughter the inhabitants of this fine city," Vader stated with a smile.

"W-Wait," Lando replied.

Vader nodded as he released Lando.

Lando then spoke, "Would having the Princess and this Skywalker satisfy you? I mean Han isn't much of a threat to the Empire he's just a man trying to make his way just as I am. Will you settle for this Skywalker guy and the Princess?"

"I don't care about the Smuggler or his Wookiee, I want the Princess and Skywalker," Vader replied.

"And you will leave Cloud City alone?" Lando asked.

"I will," Vader replied.

"I agree to your terms," Lando replied, hating every word that he had just uttered.

Vader smiled, "I knew that you would," Vader then stood up and left the room as the doors closed behind him.

"Idiot," Vader muttered with a laugh. If only he knew my true plans, Vader thought with a smile

* * *

.

Vader spent the next several hours preparing the elaborate trap that he had set for his Son and daughter. His first step, was an elaborate banquet.

Calrissian already was rehearsing his part of the plan and Vader would then start torturing Solo.

He had an interrogation room prepared specifically for Solo. He couldn't bring himself to torture his own daughter again, but he would torture Solo in an effort to manipulate his Son's emotions through the Force. Physically, Solo wouldn't be permanently damaged, and Vader would spare Solo of Jabba the Hutt so that he could torture the smuggler with a clear conscious. He wouldn't give Solo to Jabba, he owed Solo a debt of honor and he was going to pay that debt. He still had to torture Solo so that his son would sense his friend's pain, it was a necessary action.

As Vader walked through the facility, overseeing his plans after working and directing Imperial Staff as well as Calrissian, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Calfrissian standing behind him, "Fett just informed me that they have in fact landed."

"Good," Vader replied.

"Shall I go to them?" Lando asked.

Vader nodded with a smile, "I will be waiting here. Have them sit tight for two hours or so while your men conduct repairs on the Falcon as they requested. Allow the Princess to shop or do whatever she wants. I have them now," Vader stated with a dark smile.

Lando nodded as he turned and left the room.

Lando cringed, he hated betraying Han but he had to think about the safety of the people of Cloud City. And, he would bargain with Vader. Saving Skywalker and the Princess wasn't possible, but he could easily save Han and Chewie. He would do whatever he had to do to do so. He just would have to give Vader what he truly wanted.

* * *

Two hours later, Vader sat at the dining table sipping a glass of wine as the doors opened revealing Han Solo Leia and Chewbacca. The Wookiee immediately roared as Vader stood up. At the same time, Solo swiftly pulled out his blaster and began firing and Vader deflected the blasts effortlessly with his right hand before summoning Solo's blaster to his hand with a smile, "We would be honored if you would join us."

Vader stated with a smile as he took another sip of his wine.

At that moment a squad of Stormtroopers appeared behind the now distraught rebels as Fett walked out of his hiding place on cue at the Emperor's side.

At the same time, Calrissian spoke, "I had no choice, they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

Vader smiled, No you didn't have any choice Calrissian, he thought silently.

He watched as Solo glared at him, "I'm sorry too."

Vader at the same time, rested his eyes on his daughter, how did I not see it? She looks so much like her and her Force signature, how it glows. If only I had known. So many things would have been different, Vader thought as he stared at Leia.

As the doors closed, he noticed the look of horror in his daughter's eyes along with the fear that was quickly consuming her.

He then took his eyes off of Leia as he spoke, "Captain Solo that was some show in the astroid fields I am very impressed with you and your ship."

Han glared at Vader, "Look Vader do whatever you want to me but leave the Princess alone. I will be your victim, what you did on the Death Star was enough."

Vader looked at Han Solo and then at the Princess as he probed Solo's emotions.

The Man did in fact sincerely love his daughter. He loved his daughter to the point that he would even die for her. Vader in truth found himself impressed with Solo's devotion.

Han at the same time continued, "I made a promise to a Mother that I would get her daughter to safety, that is my task and it is my duty. I swore it on my honor and do as you will to me but know that I will continue to fight to keep my oath until you end my life," Han defiantly stated.

Vader smiled as he pointed towards the dining table, "Take a seat Solo, try the food, and do your best to relax."

Leia glared at Vader as she noticed him sipping his glass of wine as she sat down.

At the same time, Lando left the room as Vader spoke, "You look so much like your Mother Princess, I wish that I had noticed it when we last met."

Leia glared at him, "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, she's just fine. Don't worry about her, sit down," Vader stated as he noticed Chewbacca sitting down.

"Based on what you did to her twenty two years ago, I'm more than concerned," Leia replied.

Han at the same time took a sip of the wine that was in front of him as he spoke, "What? Is the Empire's new tactic getting it's prisoners drunk before interrogation?"

Vader laughed, "I doubt that one sip will fully intoxicate you Solo."

Han took a second sip in response as Vader spoke, "So you took that freighter of yours into the astroid field and you hid there thinking that you could wait me out. Did you really think that I would give up so easily?" Vader asked.

"I didn't think that I was so important," Han replied.

"You are," Vader stated with a smirk.

Vader at the same time used the Force to open the door. At that moment, six Stormtroopers entered the room. He then pointed towards Chewbacca as he spoke, "Take him to the holding room that I prepared."

"I will not leave him!" Chewie roared.

"Just go Chewie, resisting ain't gonna to help me," Han replied.

At the same time, two more Stormtroopers entered the room as Vader spoke, "Take the Princess back to the suites that Calrissian assigned to them now that they have been cleared of weapons."

"Yes Sir," one trooper replied.

Vader at the same time spoke, "If you do one thing to her, raise your hand to her touch her or do anything that you wouldn't want done to your younger sister, neither of you will bear the punishments for your actions alone. Your families, will suffer and you will watch them die before I tear you both apart piece by piece and the same is for anyone else. Do you understand me?"

"Yes your Majesty," the two stormtroopers fearfully replied.

Vader at the same time, noticed Leia moving towards Han as her arms were seized as she forced a passionate kiss onto his lips as though it was the last kiss that she would share with him.

As Leia was dragged out of the banquet hall, two more troopers entered the room as Vader spoke, "Take Solo to the interrogation room."

"Yes your Majesty," the two stormtroopers replied.

As the doors closed, Vader turned towards Boba Fett as he spoke, "How much is Jabba offering for Solo?"

"Fifty Thousand," Fett replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Do you even care if Jabba gets Solo?"

"He's worth a lot to me," Fett replied.

"Who's more powerful? Jabba? Or the Empire?"

Fett started to laugh as he spoke, "That's a joke question your Majesty, You're a Sith Lord and the Empire has far more wealth and influence than Jabba, and Jabba is only a gangster, of course you're more powerful."

"Exactly, and Solo is worth more to me than he is to Jabba. Because of that, I will pay you what I promised for finding the Falcon along with seventy thousand for Solo."

"That's a lot of money, why would he be worth that to you?" Fett asked.

"Because I can use him," Vader stated.

Fett nodded, "I can't argue with that price, I agree to it."

Vader smiled at Fett in response as he stood up, "I will have General Veers see to paying you. You're free to leave whenever you please."

"Thank you your Majesty," Fett replied.

Vader smiled as he shook hands with Fett before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Vader then headed into the Interrogation room where Han Solo was waiting. The young Pilot was well secured on a gurney over the scan grid that Vader had prepared for interrogation.

Vader smiled, he would soon have his Son, there was no way that Luke wouldn't feel Han's pain through the Force.

Vader then lowered Han towards the already prepared scan grid as he turned towards the two stormtroopers and spoke, "You can leave the room."

Vader then activated the device with a dark smile as he spoke "This scan grid is normally used to analyze metals Captain Solo. Today it will analyze you."

Vader stated as Solo started to scream.

"You Imperials scumbags never change," Han yelled out.

"For every insult, you will scream a dozen times," Vader stated with a dark smile as the device was reactivated. For several minutes he continued to shock Han before deactivating the device.

"You're really a sick Man Vader, only you would be evil enough to think of turing a piece of mining equipment into a torture device. It's all just a game in your sick head," Han yelled.

Vader in response activated the device as Han continued to scream.

After a few minutes, Vader deactivated the device as he spoke, "No game, I'm only doing what is necessary," Vader stated.

"What is necessary?" Han asked as he did his best to suppress the moans that were coming out of his mouth from the agony that was burning throughout his body.

Vader said nothing as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	32. Chapter 32

Lando Calrissian didn't know what to think when he no longer heard Han's screams. Was Han dead? Was he alive? What had Vader done to him? Lando asked himself as he saw the Sith Lord walk out of the room.

"Lord Vader!" Lando called out as he followed the Sith Lord.

Vader in response appeared to ignore him as he headed towards a nearby Imperial officer, "You will take Captain Solo and the Princess out of the city once I have Skywalker."

"That is if he's not dead," the Officer muttered.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Vader replied.

"Lord Vader, what about the Wookiee?" Lando demanded.

Vader turned towards Lando as he spoke, "He will also go to the Executor."

"Taking Han and Chewie prisoner was never in our agreement!" Lando yelled in anger.

Vader took a step forward as he spoke, "Perhaps you feel that you're being treated unfairly."

"No," Lando replied as he felt his hand going towards his throat.

"Good, it would be unfortunate if I Had to leave a garrison here," Vader replied as he turned and left the room.

Lando breathed in deeply, "This deal is getting worse all of the time," Lando muttered.

He then left the room in complete frustration as he noticed that Han was being dragged out of the room by two Stormtroopers.

* * *

Leia cringed as the Dark Lord entered her room. He had no interrogation devices with him and no guards. She trembled, was he going to torture her? What had he done to her Mother? Had he already tortured her? Had he killed her? Had he raped her?

Vader looked at her and spoke, "I would never rape a woman."

Leia gasped in shock as he spoke, "You project your thoughts far to loudly."

Leia glared at him, "You are a monster Vader, yet you claim that you wouldn't rape her after choking her the day that my Father died. What is it so you can still claim to be a man after all that you have done?"

Vader looked at Leia in anger, "Spend a few days in a Hutt's Palace as a five year old child and watch your mother get raped right before your eyes as you're powerless to protect her and you will soon understand why I would never do such a thing."

Leia looked at Vader in shock, "Your Mother? You have a Mother?" Leia asked in shock and disbelief.

"Of course I did, don't you? Everyone has a Mother."

"It's impossible for me to imagine you with a mother," Leia replied in disgust.

At the same time, something caught Vader's eye.

He turned and walked towards the caf table and noticed an all to familiar golden droid that was in pieces. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in fact staring at his 3PO

"What happened to 3PO?" Vader asked.

Leia looked at the Sith Lord in complete disbelief as she spoke, "How did you know his name?"

Vader laughed, "Because I built him when I was nine as a gift to my Mother."

Leia stared at Vader in shock as he picked up 3PO's head and torso, "You're joking me Vader, I don't know why you're acting like a nice guy all of the sudden or why you're saying you built 3PO but whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work. Just go ahead and try torturing me," Vader in frustration set 3PO's pieces on the table as he spoke, "Luke and Organa never told you what happened to your Father," Vader stated.

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Luke told me enough, he told me that you killed him," Leia grimly stated.

Vader shook his head, "No, I am your Father!" Vader replied.

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "No, that's not true. That's impossible!" Leia screamed in tears.

Vader smiled as he reached up and unhooded, "Search your feelings, you know it's true," Vader replied.

"No! No!" Leia screamed as she stared up at her Father in tears of disbelief.

His eyes, they went from yellow to blue. Blue eyes like Luke's.

His hair, and his face, he had long wavy golden blonde hair just like Luke's aside from what wasn't grey. Leia felt tears in her eyes, it was true weather she wanted to believe it or not, Darth Vader was her Father. Luke had lied to her.

Vader felt a tear in his eye as he looked down upon Leia, "I'm sorry for what happened on the Death Star, I didn't know that there were two of you."

"You didn't know?" Leia hatefully asked.

"You weren't even there for Luke and you weren't there for me. Maybe you should have made better choices and thought of us."

Vader frowned, "What makes you think that I wasn't there for Luke?"

"He was raised on Tattooine by General Kenobi, at least he told me that he was."

"He lied, I raised him. I found Luke right after your birth. I didn't know that your Mother had twins, so when I found Luke I took him without searching for you. Then, he betrayed me when he was fifteen and he went and trained with Kenobi before joining the Alliance," Vader stated.

"You're lying," Leia screamed.

"How many lies has Luke told you? I may have tortured you Leia, but I haven't lied to you yet. In fact, I have probably told you more truth than Organa or Luke or even Padme at this point if I'm assuming correctly."

Leia buried her face in her hands as she cried, it was true. He had told her far more truth than anyone else had ever told her in her entire life about her past.

Vader quietly stood up as Leia spoke, "If you're so willing to tell me the truth tell me this, just how willing was our Mother to bear us? Did you force her to bear us?" Leia hatefully asked.

Vader in anger turned towards Leia as he spoke, "Don't ever question the love that I have for your Mother."

Leia felt tears in her eyes as she hatefully stared at her father, "Just leave me alone. Please leave me alone."

Vader then silently turned and left the room as he noticed two stormtroopers waiting outside of the room.

"Take her and put her in the same room as Solo and the Wookiee. Send the damaged droid with her, and allow them to repair it."

"As you wish your Majesty," the two stormtroopers replied.

Vader then walked towards the main part of his trap, the carbon freezing chamber.

* * *

As he entered the facility, he noticed a half dozen short Ugnaught workers, working on the chamber as he spoke, "This facility is crude but it should be adequate for bringing Skywalker directly to me."

At the same time, Vader heard Lando Calrissian speaking, "Lord Vader we use this chamber for carbon freezing, if you put him in there it might kill him."

Vader thought of Padme, she would be pissed if I showed her our son enchased in carbonite, Vader thought with a frown.

"I'm only creating an elevator that will bring him into this room for proper detainment. I will not risk damaging what is mine."

At that moment, a young Officer rushed to Vader's side as he spoke, "Your Majesty, a ship is approaching, it's X-Wing class."

"Good, monitor Skywalker and allow him to land," Vader replied.

Lando cringed as he walked away, what is mine? Does the Man truly see people as possessions? Lando knew one thing, he had to work out a plan if he wanted to save Han's life. Even if he was unable to save Skywalker from Vader he would at least be able to save Han.

* * *

Leia ran towards Han noticing that Chewie was standing over him as she knelt down beside him.

Han reached his hand out to her as she quickly bent over to kiss him on the lips.

Han smiled, "They didn't hurt you to bad did they?"

Leia shook her head, "He didn't lay a hand on me."

"I'm glad that he let me take it all. Don't worry Princess, once I'm feeling better I'm getting us out of here."

"Why are they doing this?" Leia asked.

"He had me screaming on the scan grid and he never asked me any questions," Han stated.

Leia felt tears in her eyes as she kissed Han a second time. At the same time, she felt complete rage as she thought of her Father.

Han calmly spoke, "He did something to you Leia, even if he didn't torture you he did something, want to tell me what he did?" Han asked.

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "You won't love me if you knew, you would think that I was a freak."

Han did his best to sit up as he spoke, "Leia, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?" Han asked as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "He's my Father," Leia stated in tears.

"What? How is that possible?" Han asked in disbelief.

Leia shivered, "I don't know. Luke lied to me, I saw his face. He's my Father. I know that he's my Father."

Han breathed in deeply as Leia continued, "I know that Vader is telling the truth."

Han in response moved forward and kissed Leia as he spoke, "I don't care who your Father is..."

* * *

At that moment the doors hissed open as Han's words trailed off.

Han noticed Lando entering the room as he spoke, "Get out of here Lando!"

"Shut up and listen," Lando replied.

Han frowned as Lando spoke, "Lord Vader has decided your fates."

"What of us?" Leia asked.

"He's planning to take you to his Star Destroyer within an hour or so."

"Vader wants us all in chains," Leia stated in disgust.

"He doesn't act like he wants anyone besides you and someone called ah Skywalker," Lando yelled back.

"Luke," Han nervously replied.

"Vader has set a trap for him," Lando stated.

"And we're the bait," Leia bitterly stated. It was true, her Father was using her and Han to capture Luke, once he had Luke, he also had her and her Mother. The bottom line was that he wanted all of them. It made her sick to think of her Father, he was evil. Who else could she think of that would take his own family and treat them like common criminals?

Han in anger stood up as he spoke, "You set this up real well didn't you? My friend!" Han yelled as he moved forward and gave Lando a deadly punch that sent the Baron Administrator directly to the ground as Lando's two loyal security guards reacted to the attack.

"Stop!" Lando yelled as he placed his cape back on his shoulders.

"I've done all that I can," Lando stated as he pointed towards the door.

"Yeah, You're a real hero," Han sarcastically stated.

Lando sighed in response as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Vader walked into the holding room to see his daughter kissing Captain Solo as he held her in his arms.

He noticed Solo sitting up despite the obvious agony from the torture.

At the same time, he observed his daughter and the love that she had for the young pilot, how could I have thought of taking such a wonderful thing from her? Vader asked himself mentally.

Yes, Solo may be an ex smuggler and he may be at least ten years older than Leia but at least Leia wasn't in love with some rich brat that had no respect or credibility let alone honor. Solo also was as fearless as fearless got, just with how he continued to insult him while being tortured and the fact that he drew his blaster on him said just how brave he was.

Although he didn't like Solo's past, Solo had the characteristics of the type of man that he would want his daughter to marry, but nobody is perfect and my daughter's husband can't be perfect, Vader thought in silence.

Leia turned towards her Father as she spoke, "Are you here to kill him?" She asked uneasily.

"Why would I do that?" Vader asked.

"Because of how you tortured me with that scan grid, I'm surprised that you didn't finish me back there," Han stated.

Vader shook his head, "I spared your life to pay off the debt of saving my Son's life and chose to pay Fett off. We're even Solo."

"So you paid Fett off and chose to keep me prisoner?" Han asked in disgust.

"Would you rather be tossed to Jabba's rancor or live?"

"What will be worse? You and whatever you will do to me or will it be easier just to get my death over with?" Han asked with a sneer.

"I'm not going to kill the man that my daughter loves," Vader replied.

Han shook his head, "So are you just going to take us onto your Ship and lock us up?"

"Like my Mother? Do you love her or is she a possession? Do you just like having her locked in a cage so that you can control her?" Leia hatefully asked.

"Enough!" Vader screamed.

"You both are the perfect match, and if you two end up married, I hope that your children are as disrespectful to you as the two of you are to me," Vader stated.

Leia's face reddened in embarrassment as she looked towards Han.

Vader at the same time gestured to the open door as he noticed Chewbacca repairing 3PO.

"I'm glad to see that you have him activated again," Vader stated.

"Why the hell do you care so much about Goldenrod?" Han asked.

Vader found himself laughing the moment that he heard 3PO's nickname as he spoke, "I built Goldenrod when I was nine years old as a gift to my Mother."

Han looked over towards 3PO in disbelief as Leia spoke, "I'm honestly not sure if I believe it either, but he's been far more truthful than Luke about other things."

Han unable to control his tongue spoke, "Of course Darth Vader built 3PO, only someone as evil as Darth Vader could create something so annoying. I am correct am I not?" Han asked as he gave Vader a smirk.

Vader started to laugh in response.

Vader then spoke, "I will finish repairs on him when we are onboard the Executor," Vader stated as he noticed Chewbacca placing 3PO into a net before placing the droid on his back.

"If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this predicament, now remember Chewbacca you have a responsibility for me," 3PO stated

At the same time, the doors of the room opened to reveal Lando Calrissian and Captain Ardan, along with several stormtroopers.

"Take the Princess, Solo and the Wookiee to my ship," Vader stated.

Captain Ardan at the same time spoke, "Skywalker just landed your Majesty."

Vader nodded, "Make sure that he finds his way into the carbon freezing chamber, I will be waiting there," Vader stated as he turned and left the room.

As Lando led Captain Ardan and the squad of stormtroopers towards the waiting shuttle with their captives, no one noticed him reaching down towards his wrist chrono and pressing several buttons as he issued orders to Lobot, his chief of security.

A few minutes later, Vader found himself inside of the carbon freezing chamber as he reached out in the Force. He was instantly awarded with Luke's Force presence.

He smiled as he removed his hood and allowed his robe to fall to the floor.

* * *

Luke slowly walked through the corridors of Cloud City as he reached out in the Force. He could sense his Father a level or two above him and he could sense Han and Leia but he couldn't sense his Mother. At that moment it dawned upon Luke, his mother was already onboard the Executor. She was in the hands of his Father and the same was soon going to be said for his Sister and his best friend.

He quickly ran down the hallway as he prepared to rescue them with R2 in tow behind him.

R2 whistled several beeps as Luke spoke, "Quite."

R2 obediently was silent in response as Luke ran down the hallway.

Within moments, he was awarded with the sight of his Sister and Han being led by a Squad of Imperials down the hallway.

He also noticed Chewie with 3PO on his back. It also appeared that the Wookiee's hands were bound.

Luke ran as several stormtroopers turned and started to fire upon him. He quickly activated his lightsaber and deflected the blasterfire as Leia screamed, "Luke it's a trap! Luke it's a trap!" Leia screamed as an Imperial Officer seized her while Han spoke, "Get out of here Kid!"

Han at the same time was seized by two stormtroopers as Luke ran into what appeared to be a small lobby that was surrounded by various hallways. As he ran towards his Sister and Han , a door was closed and he was separated from R2 as he realized that he was trapped.

He was quickly elevated at least two stories as a trap door opened him and led him into a dark room.

Luke immediately stepped off of the door as they closed behind him.

At that moment, he noticed orange lights lighting up as his Father walked into view, "The Force is with you Son, you may be a Jedi but you cannot defeat me."

Luke stared towards his Father as he spoke, "I'm not here to defeat you Father, I'm here for my Mother and my Sister and Han."

Vader shook his head as Luke approached him.

"You're hardly in a position to make such demands."

"I will not kill you but I will not allow you to do what you're doing," Luke stated as he activated his lightsaber.

Vader in response activated his lightsaber as he allowed his son to advance upon him.

Vader blocked his Son's attacks with a smile as he Force flipped over his son and started to attack.

Luke at the same time, Force flipped over his Father while swinging his lightsaber towards his Father's head as his Father blocked the attack.

As the two men regained their footing Vader spoke, "Your skills have improved Son but they are still insignificant against me," Vader stated as he made a deadly strike that caused Luke to immediately duck as a large durasteel poll that was just a few feet away from him was sliced into two pieces.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	33. Chapter 33

As Leia was led down the hallway towards the waiting shuttle, she noticed the arrogant Imperial Officer that was leading the squad of stormtroopers smirking at her. At the same time, she noticed a large line of Bespin Security men that were gathered in the hallway as the Officer spoke, "Emperor Vader will put you in your place, you will be beaten down like the Rebel scum that you are."

The Officer smiled as he continued, "Directly from Hoth he brought this pretty Rebel girl that looked a lot like you and he took her straight to his quarters. We haven't seen her since and no one has seen a body bag leave his quarters. Vader probably has her in her place and she's probably eating from his hand and doing whatever he desires of her. She deserves whatever happens ,I hope that Vader is having a good time..."

Captain Ardan's words trailed off as Leia let loose a hard slap. The Pig was talking about her Mother, how could he talk about her Mother in such a sick manner.

Ardan immediately advanced upon Leia as he raised his hand. Before he could do anything, Han let loose a hard punch as Leia heard the sound of blasters being drawn.

Captain Ardan stood up with a bloody nose in dismay as he noticed that the blasters were pointing at each and every man in his squad and at himself.

Two men immediately picked him up as he was clubbed on the forehead with the butt of a blaster.

Lando at the same time took two blasters out of the hands of two captured stormtroopers.

He then looked at Lobot and spoke, "Well done, hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet," He firmly stated.

Lando then turned towards Han and Leia and handed them each a blaster as he started to remove Chewie's binders.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Leia asked.

"We're getting out of here," Lando stated.

"I knew all along, it had to be a mistake," 3PO stated from his position on Chewie's back.

"Do you think that after what happened to me and what is happening to Luke that he will possibly..." Han's words trailed off as Chewie roared and wrapped his hands around Lando's throat.

"I-I had no choice, I'm just trying to help," Lando stated as he was strangled.

"What are you doing? trust him trust him," 3PO stated.

No one paid attention to 3PO as Han spoke, "Chewie let him go this isn't helping anyone."

_"But he allowed Vader to hurt you cub,"_ Chewie roared.

"Just let him go!" Han yelled

Chewie nodded as Han started to run down the hallway with Leia following along with Chewie as 3PO spoke, "I'm terribly sorry about this but he's only a wookiee," 3PO stated as Lando stood up and ran after the group.

As Lando ran Han looked back and spoke, "What's your plan Lando?"

"Simple, I'm going to advise the people to get out of the city and we'll get to the Falcon, my men repaired it."

"What do you mean advise the people to leave?" Leia asked.

"He told me that if I didn't help him apprehend you that he would slaughter the entire city, but after seeing him in action, I realize that he has no intention of honoring our agreement," Lando replied as he did his best to keep up with Leia and Han.

* * *

Vader looked at his Son with a smile as he spoke, "You have learned so much young one," Vader stated as he made another step towards his Son.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Luke stated as he made several swift strikes towards his Father before making a jump and landing behind his Father.

Vader however appeared to be unsurprised by Luke's moves as he spoke, "I know you, I raised you. I know your moves better than you do," Vader stated as he brought his foot into Luke's calve causing the young Jedi to lose stability as he made a strike towards Luke's upper body.

The Jedi Knight had only enough time to block the attack as he was forced off of his feet and down the stairs.

Vader darkly smiled as he jumped down after his Son.

Luke moved away from his Father unarmed as he reached out with the Force, trying to find his lightsaber.

Vader continued to advance upon his Son as he cut several pipes open.

Luke then used the Force to direct the pipes and the steam that was pouring out of them towards his Father as he started to climb up the pipes as though they were vines on Dagobah.

"Impressive, most impressive," Vader stated as he moved towards his Son.

Luke at the same time jumped down and called his lightsaber to his hand as he started to attack his Father.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well, you have control of your fear," Vader stated with pride as Luke battled against him.

Vader at the same time, realized that he was at the edge of the balcony, but it was to late. Luke continued to attack as he fell from the balcony.

Luke then stared down into the darkness as he turned and left the scene of the fight.

He soon found himself opening a door and walking down a tunnel that automatically lit up as he entered.

Once he was at the edge of the tunnel, he landed on another floor as the doors closed tightly behind him.

At the same time, he turned to see his Father walking towards him.

He noticed his Father smiling as he spoke, "Did you really think that I was just going to let you go Son?"

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "I'm done with the Dark Side."

"You're continuing to run from your Destiny. I cannot allow it," Vader stated as he advanced upon his Son while making several strikes that Luke blocked.

Vader at the same time used the Force to send several objects and beams that his Son was forced to evade as they crashed into the nearby viewport. Vader at the same time moved his Son as he crossed blades with him.

Luke immediately back peddled as he was sucked out of the room by the wind from the open viewport.

Vader then looked out of the viewport noticing that Luke had in fact grabbed ahold of the catwalk. He noticed his Son climbing onto the catwalk as he smiled, There is no escape for him now, Vader thought with a smile.

* * *

Leia found herself blasting the leader of a squad of stormtroopers as Han came up behind her firing his blaster.

At the same time Chewie roared, _"We're outnumbered!"_

Leia smiled as she reached out in the Force and sent the remaining members of the squad flying through the air.

Lando looked at Leia in shock and disbelief as Chewie picked up a blaster and instantly started firing upon the helpless stormtroopers as they ran through the hallway with their two droids in tow.

Not long after their escape, R2 had joined up with the group although Han and Leia barely noticed their ever faithful droid.

As they approached the nearby communications system, Lando turned towards Leia and spoke, "The security code has been changed."

"Thanks to the Emperor," Han stated.

At the same time 3PO spoke, "R2 you can tell the computer to override the security system."

R2 immediately connected himself with what appeared to be a nearby computer terminal as Lando picked up a small microphone.

Citizens of of Cloud City immediately stopped their daily routines as they heard a voice in the speakers throughout the city, "Attention! this is Lando Calrissian. Attention! the Empire is taking control of the city and I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive," Lando stated from his position within the mining facility.

R2 at the same time whistled several beeps as steam started to pour out of his dome.

"_It's all your fault 3PO, that was a power socket he could have been destroyed!"_ Chewie roared.

"Don't blame me, I'm an interpreter, I'm not supposed to know the difference between a power socket and a computer terminal," 3PO replied.

Lando at the same time hung up the security microphone as he turned towards Han and Leia, "This way," He stated.

As Lando entered the public hallway followed by his companions, he noticed panicking citizens rushing past him with whatever they had time to grab as they headed towards the evacuation vessels. It was obvious that most if not all of the city was heeding Lando's warning.

Lando, Han, Leia and Chewie followed by R2 made their way through the chaotic crowd as they noticed Stormtroopers rushing towards them.

Han, Chewie and Leia immediately started to fire upon the troopers as 3PO spoke, "Oh no Chewie they are behind you!" 3PO yelled.

Chewie immediately took cover behind the corner of a nearby wall as he started to fire upon the Imperial Troops. At the same time, R2 accessed the nearby computer terminal as he prepared to open the doors.

"VEEPBEEP."

"We're not interested in the hyperdrive of the Millennium Falcon it's fixed," 3PO stated.

"VEEPBEEP."

"Just open the door you stupid Luff!" 3PO yelled out as Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando did their best to hold off against the onslaught of stormtroopers.

Once the doors opened, R2 whistled several beeps as 3PO spoke, "I never doubted you for a second, you're wonderful!"

R2 immediately turned his dome towards the large open door as he sprayed a cloud of smoke towards the rush of stormtroopers!

Leia, Han and Lando immediately found themselves at the bottom of the Falcon as Chewie rushed onboard.

Han at the same time, continued to fire his blaster into the now fading smoke cloud as Lando looked towards Leia and yelled, "Go!"

Leia fired several shots in response before running up the boarding ramp as Han fired several and joined her.

Lando immediately fired several shots as he downed several more stormtroopers.

At the same time, he heard the thrusters of the Falcon activating. He quickly rushed onboard the ship as the ramp was raised.

The Millennium Falcon then lifted off as the stormtroopers on the landing platform fired upon the ship in vain.

* * *

Luke walked down the catwalk as he felt the winds from the fans beating against his body.

At the same time, he failed to reach out in the Force as he walked into the facility.

As he walked, a lightsaber activated as his Father advanced upon him. Luke barely had time to duck and start to block his Father's attacks as he was forced to back peddle back onto the catwalk.

As they fought, Luke found himself being forced to do one thing, Force flip over his Father.

As he jumped, He found himself more than dismayed when his Father made a flip over his back.

At age forty five, Vader was still very agile when it came to dueling.

He immediately advanced upon his son as he started to relentlessly attack.

Luke predicting his Father's move jumped over his Father's back as his Father sent a storm of lighting into his body.

Luke fell face down on the catwalk as he turned and noticed a red blade pointing at his chest, "You're beaten, it is useless to resist, don't let yourself be destroyed," Vader yelled with his glowing yellow eyes.

Luke in response sent a strike against his Father's blade as he stood up and Force jumped over his Father before turning and sending a deadly strike towards his Father's right.

His lightsaber touched his Father's shoulder as Vader appeared more angered than hurt by the strike.

With his blazing yellow eyes, Vader groaned as he made a series of vengeful strikes that forced his Son to retreat.

Luke soon felt his grip on his lightsaber failing as he struggled to hold off against his Father's attack.

At that moment, Vader brought his lightsaber into Luke's lower arm.

Luke instantly fell to his knees in agony as he reached for the stump of his arm.

He stared up at his Father as his lightsaber landed in the hands of the victor of the duel.

"There is no escape, don't make me destroy you," Vader stated.

Luke helplessly stared at his father in response as he did his best to suppress the pain that he felt from the loss of his lower arm.

Vader smiled, "Did you really think that you would be able to defeat the man who trained you?"

Luke said nothing in response as Vader continued, "Do you realize your importance Son? You're heir to the Throne, you were my Apprentice and what did you do? You betrayed me. Join me Son, and with our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the Galaxy."

Luke at the same time was retreating over a smaller catwalk to the farthest place possible where he could hide from his Father.

"I'll never join the Dark Side, I'm done with the Darkness, and I cannot allow you to gain more power."

"Our family is complete, Your Mother, your sister and yourself. We can all rule it together as a family."

"You have to much power, I have already seen what it has done to you. I have seen it all of my life and I cannot stand alongside you and allow you to destroy yourself further. That is why I must refuse your offer," Luke replied as he looked down at the deep shaft.

He didn't know where the shaft led, but he knew one thing, it was better to make the jump than it was to surrender to his Father.

He stared at his Father one last time before letting go and allowing the wind to pull him down the shaft as Vader watched.

Luke fell through the shaft as he was pulled down a smaller tunnel.

He soon found him at the bottom of the tunnel as a trap door opened.

* * *

As he fell, he had just enough time to grip onto the polls at the bottom of the door that led to the bottom of the city.

He looked down into the gas of Bespin as he noticed what he guessed to be his hand disappearing into the gas.

He slowly reached up for the door with his remaining hand as it started to close but the door was to strong.

He tried to hang on but at that moment, he fell down and only his legs allowed him to hang on.

"Ben help me," Luke called out.

"Leia," Luke called out through the Force.

Leia was his only hope if she was still free. If not, he was going to soon be a prisoner, assuming that he lived long enough to be captured by his father.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Luke."

She turned towards Han and spoke, "We have to go back."

"What?" Lando asked in shock.

"I know where Luke is," Leia stated.

"Enough said, we're going back," Han stated.

"What about those fighters?" Lando asked.

"Shut your mouth, or I will break your neck," Chewie roared.

"Alright, alright," Lando replied as the Falcon accelerated before making a climb into the skies of Bespin.

The Falcon then turned and flew directly towards Cloud City.

As they approached the bottom of Could City, Lando pointed towards a man who was hanging from an antenna at the bottom of the city, "Look someone's up there."

"It's Luke," Leia stated.

"Chewie get us under, Lando open the top hatch," Han stated.

Lando nodded as he turned and left the cockpit.

"Ok, easy Chewie," Leia stated as the Falcon slowed down. They were just less than a thousand feet away from Luke at this point and they had to time the stop perfectly in order to succeed in saving the young Jedi's life.

Lando approached the top hatch and hooked himself up to a grappling cable as he opened hatch after hatch.

Luke looked down towards the hatch of the Falcon noticing an unfamiliar dark skinned Man emerging from the top hatch.

He had no time for questions, he immediately fell from the antenna as he fell into the man's arms.

The Man then tightened his grip around him as he closed the hatches and lowered the lift bringing him back into the Faclon as he heard Leia's voice on a comlink, "Lando?"

"Ok let's go," Lando replied.

As Luke was brought out of the doorway and into the cabin of the Falcon, he saw Leia rushing towards him.

"Leia!" Luke exclaimed as Leia hugged him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Leia at the same time looked at her brother's right arm in horror when she noticed his missing hand.

She quickly led him towards Han's bed.

She soon found exactly what she needed for his wounds.

Han and Chewie continued to evade the blasts from the Falcon as Lando spoke, "Why didn't Vader just kill the kid?"

"He wants him alive," Han replied.

Lando shook his head in disgust, "I'm just glad that he showed me his true intentions otherwise the City's blood would be on my hands."

Han nodded in agreement as the Falcon shook from the blasters of the pursuing tie fighters.

* * *

Executor:

Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle as he noticed Admiral Piett bowing before him, "They are heading our way your Majesty."

Vader nodded as he headed towards the Command Bridge still feeling shame from what he had done to his Son.

He looked down at Luke's lightsaber as he saw the image of Luke's face in his mind after their fight. What had he done? He asked himself in anger.

A few minutes later, Vader found himself standing on the Command Bridge as Admiral Piett rushed towards him, "They will be in range of our tractor beam in moments my Lord."

"Did your Men deactivate the Hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

"Good, prepare the boarding party and set their weapons to stun."

"Yes your Majesty," Piett then turned towards his nephew and spoke, "Lieutenant!"

"Yes Sir!" Kirkland replied.

Vader frowned, "Where's Captain Ardan?"

"Med Center, Solo broke his nose and he got his head pretty badly cracked by one of the security men on Bespin. He probably earned it though," Piett added.

Vader said nothing as he reached out with the Force.

"Luke, Leia!"

"Father," he heard his children reply in unison through the Force.

"Come with me," Vader stated.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

"Luke why didn't you tell me?" Leia asked out loud as her injured brother entered the Cockpit still shaking as they stared at the Star Destroyer.

"To protect you," Luke replied as he sat down in the nearby seat behind Han.

At the same time, Han yelled out, "Lando, Chewie! How is the Hyperdrive."

_"Give me a minute,"_ Chewie roared.

At the same time, R2-D2 left 3PO who was lacking one leg although he was nearly fully repaired as he spoke, "R2-D2 come back at once, you haven't finished with me yet. You don't know how to fix the Hyperdrive, Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces and you're having to waste your time."

"VEEPBEEP," R2 replied as he connected himself with the Falcon's hyperdrive.

Within seconds, the Falcon disappeared into Hyperspace leaving the Executor and it's tractor beam behind.

Executor:

Vader stood on the bridge in rage as he turned and walked across the bridge.

As he entered the command center, he noticed Admiral Piett staring at him in fear as though he was expecting his life to end.

Vader said nothing as he stood in silence for a moment. All that he had done, his actions on Bespin, how he had tortured his potential son in law, how he had maimed his own son and had tortured his daughter on the Death Star three years before was weighting in on him.

He was unable to do anything as he spoke, "We will rejoin the fleet," Vader then headed into his office. He soon opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out two bottles of vodka.

He then started to drink as he did his best to push the image of Luke cradling his wounded arm and Leia's tearful face. The face that he had seen the moment that he had told her the truth. He realized one thing, he had failed as a father and as a husband. He was nothing but the evil Sith Lord that he would always be until the day he died. There was no hope for him, it was all to late, he was born to live his life in the darkness.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	34. Chapter 34

Vader walked into his quarters not caring about his drunkenness as he took a sip of vodka.

He quietly entered his bedroom not noticing that the lights were turned off.

At that moment, Padme opened her eyes from her deep sleep to the smell of alcohol and the large form of her husband at the far side of the bed.

In the dark, Padme noticed him setting Luke's lightsaber down on his nightstand. At the same time, Anakin picked up the lightsaber as he pointed it towards his chest as though he was about to activate it.

Padme gasped in horror, "What happened to Luke?"

Vader was so drunk as tears poured down his face that he was willing to tell Padme everything, "W-We fought, Luke and I."

Padme shivered, she could sense that something horrible had happened to her Son. She just hoped that he wasn't dead.

She turned on a small light so that she could see her husband more clearly. She was thankful when he put the lightsaber back on the nightstand. At the same time, she noticed her Anakin removing his tunic as she noticed a prominent burn mark on his shoulder.

Vader pointed towards the burn as he continued, "When he did this, I just got angrier. I-I lost all of my control and I started attacking him. I-I'm sorry Padme."

"Y-You killed him?" Padme asked in near tears.

Vader shook his head, "I-I hurt him. I-I m-made a strike that he couldn't block and I-I took his arm."

Padme buried her face as Vader took another sip of vodka. She felt tears pouring out of her eyes upon hearing her husband's disturbing revelation.

Although she was truly angry with her husband, she couldn't help but pity him in his drunken state as he cried. "I-It was an accident, Just as torturing my own daughter was an accident. Just as hurting you was an accident. All I have ever tried to do is protect those that I love. I couldn't save my Mother. Obi-Wan is dead, you were sitting on a shelf in carbonite for twenty two years and my Son and I are estranged. My Daughter hates me and I deserve it. I try my best to do what I think is best for my family and here I am asking myself why nothing I do works. Why I'm the only one who fails," Vader stated as tears poured out of his eyes.

Vader then looked at the empty bottle of vodka before throwing it towards the nearby wall as he spoke, "I-I failed and I lost it all."

Vader at the same time removed his trousers and climbed into the bed as he turned towards Padme, "I-I know that I hurt him Angel, I-I'm so sorry," Vader stated in tears.

Padme in response moved forward as she spoke, "I believe you."

Vader at the same time placed his hands on her sides as he gave her an affectionate kiss.

Padme slightly shivered. After Anakin had headed down to Bespin, she had never gotten out of bed to dress she had remained in bed and she had slept, now here she was with his hands on her again. It was obvious to her that he was going to want her again.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled her against his chest.

Knowing how mentally unstable he was and how drunk he was, she decided that it would be best to give him what he wanted.

* * *

Rebel Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

As Luke's arm was replaced, Leia sat by his bedside with Han standing above her as she spoke, "How much of what you told me about your life before we met was true?" Leia asked in anger.

Luke regarded Leia with a frown as he slowly spoke, "Some of it."

"Like what?" Leia asked.

"How about I tell you the truth?" Luke asked.

"Starting with why you and Mother never told me who our Father was," Leia angrily stated.

"I did it to protect you," Luke replied.

"How long have you known about our relationship? I mean you told me right after our mission into the unknown regions but did you know before that?" Leia asked.

"Ben told me during my meditation on that mission and I decided to tell you the truth but keep our Father's fall from you."

"To protect me?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Were you really raised by him?" Han asked.

Luke nodded, "I left when I was fifteen."

"Why? I mean you were raised to be a Sith, how would you all of the sudden change?" Leia demanded.

Luke shook his head, "I was born in the darkness, I was raised in it. I believed the Darkness to be the Light. I was so brainwashed, but it took one mission to change my mind."

"One mission?" Han asked.

"I had just slain a Jedi on Kashyyyk, he happened to have a family and Father was all obsessed with finding Starkiller at the time."

"And he still hasn't," Leia commented.

"Correct, and the woman and her daughters didn't know anything but Father was so angry that he told me to kill them."

"And you did?" Leia asked.

"I couldn't, Father and I fought and I escaped with the widow and her daughters."

"Where did you go from there?" Leia asked.

"I parted with the family and landed on Nar Shaddaa, I managed to hitch a ride with a group of slavers whom I slaughtered before taking their ship to Naboo. Once I arrived on Naboo, I destroyed the ship and headed to Mother's tomb."

"Her empty tomb," Leia muttered.

"I didn't know then," Luke replied.

"Is that where you met our grandparents?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded, "I spent a year living with them, but I realized at one point that I needed help in stepping out of the darkness after murdering a man."

Leia looked at her brother in disbelief, "Who did you murder?" Leia asked shaking from her brother's dark revelation at this point.

"Moff Panaka," Luke grimly replied.

"You're the man that assassinated Moff Panaka?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"He deserved it," Leia replied.

"How I did it was still wrong," Luke stated.

"He wasn't the only man that I assassinated," Luke added.

"Y-You're saying that you have assassin training?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"I was an assassin. Remember that one Senator that had all of the affairs that died in his apartment a few years before you were placed on the Senate?" Luke asked.

"Why yes, my Dad, I mean Bail never wanted me around him."

"I killed him," Luke stated.

"You did?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"I took a lot of lives as an assassin."

Leia shivered, "So you were basically his thug, he would send you after people?" Leia asked in horror.

"That's about right, Moff Panaka's assassination was one that I did to send out a message because of his plans to massacre the Gungans. I also did a few others just like that," Luke added.

Leia shook her head, "So after killing Panaka, you went to Obi-Wan right?"

"And I was on Tattooine training with Obi-Wan until we got your message from R2."

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "You must be angry with me?"

Leia shook her head, "I was, I mean until hearing about how you were trying to protect me. What shocks me more than anything is the fact that you also have the skills of an assassin," Leia stated.

"Even though that was a trap, I was more than willing to become his prisoner before allowing you to be exposed to the Dark Side," Luke replied while trying to move away from telling Leia just who else he assassinated.

"I don't think less of either of you, Vader may be a monster but you aren't," Han stated.

Leia immediately kissed Han as she spoke, "I've heard that over the last three years, the Executor has been hunting down slave ships at random. I've even heard stories of our Father back when I was a Senator, sneaking off in his shuttle alone just to find slavers when he gets bored. Supposedly he storms onboard their ships alone and he just tortures and slaughters the slavers. He does it for a sport. Although anyone in the slave trade deserves death, I would have to say that what he's doing shows you just how sick he is," Leia stated.

"All of those stories are true, I participated in a few of those fights myself," Luke replied.

"What does he have against slavers?" Leia asked.

"I mean he's the Galactic Emperor and he did outlaw slavery after he became Emperor, but why does he care so much about it being legal or illegal?" Leia asked.

"Because he was born a slave," Luke stated.

"What?" Leia asked in disbelief as something dawned upon her.

* * *

Flashback:

_Leia glared at him, "You are a monster Vader, yet you claim that you wouldn't rape her after choking her the day that my Father died. What? Is it so you can still claim to be a man after all that you have done?"_

_Vader looked at Leia in anger, "Spend a few days in a Hutt's Palace as a five year old child and watch your mother get raped right before your eyes as you're powerless to protect her and you will soon understand why I would never do such a thing."_

_Leia looked at Vader in shock, "Your Mother? You have a Mother?" Leia asked in shock and disbelief._

_"Of course I did, don't you? Everyone has a Mother."_

_"It's impossible for me to imagine you with a mother," Leia replied in disgust._

End of Flashback:

* * *

Leia stared at her brother in shock, "It's strange but I found myself wondering if Mother was still alive when he came to me after being captured. I was wondering if he had raped her and he read my thoughts and told me that he would never do such a thing," Leia stated.

"Of course he wouldn't. He grew up as a slave to Gardulla the Hutt. He used to watch his Mother get raped by slave traders, by thugs, bounty hunters and smugglers while he was powerless to protect her."

"That would be enough to mentally damage any guy," Han stated.

"They were lost in a bet to a Toydarian named Watto when he was like six and he didn't have to deal with near as much trauma."

"Watto? Makes me think of the junk dealer back in Mos Espa," Han commented.

"He's our Father's former slave owner," Luke replied.

"How did he escape?" Han asked.

"He didn't, he was freed by Obi-Wan's Jedi Master."

"Oh," Han replied.

"So why did he turn to the dark side?" Leia asked.

Luke looked towards Han and spoke, "In your time on Tattooine have you ever heard any old gossip mongers talking about the Valley of the Spirits?"

"Why of course, we all know that that's old folklore used to scare farm boys into staying on the farm though," Han stated.

"No it's not," Luke replied.

Han shook his head, "Kid I may believe in the Force because of you but that legend is something that I will never believe. A ghost with a burning blue pillar jumping down from the Sky and wiping an entire tribe of Tuskens off of that dustball in one night? Who are you fooling?" Han asked.

At that moment, everything dawned upon Han, "Wait a second, you're saying that Vader is the Angry Ghost?"

Luke grimly nodded as Leia spoke, "What in the Galaxy is the Angry Ghost?"

Luke then started to lead his sister and his best friend through his Father's tragic life. He decided that he would also share with them just why Vader existed in the first place.

* * *

An hour later, Leia found herself staring at her brother in disbelief, "All because of how much he loved her?"

"That's right," Luke replied.

"Force, a nineteen year old holding his Mother as she dies after being starved and beaten, that would taint any man, and it makes that legend make sense," Han stated.

"I-It's just hard for me to imagine him loving our Mother or even having a mother of his own," Leia added.

Luke said nothing as Leia spoke, "I-I wish that I had met our Grandmother, it sounds like she was a very special woman."

"From what I have heard from Father she was very special," Luke replied.

At that moment, the doors of the Med Center opened to reveal Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca.

Lando smiled as he spoke, "Luke we're ready for take off."

"Good, once they allow me to leave this place, we will head off to pay off Jabba the Hutt. That should make things a little bit easier for us," Luke stated.

"Kid, I don't need you running off with me," Han stated.

Luke shook his head, "After we pay off that Jabba the Hutt we're going to head to Naboo. My Family has a place where we can hide the Falcon. We are then going to take however long necessary to plan a rescue mission."

"And you know that Vader hasn't killed her?" Lando nervously asked.

Luke scanned Lando's mind trying to decide if he should tell Lando the truth. After a few moments he spoke, "Lando, Vader he's...He's our Father," Luke stated.

"W-What do you mean?" Lando asked.

"I told you earlier that Leia and I are twins but I never told you about our Father. He is in truth Darth Vader and no one knew until today. I just simply ask that you don't mention it to anyone on this ship."

Lando nodded, "I-I can keep that to myself."

At the same time, the doors hissed open as Mon Mothma walked into the room.

"General Skywalker, I'm pleased to see that you're recovering."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Milady."

Mon at the same time glanced at Lando, Han, Chewie and Leia as she spoke, "Would you all please excuse us?"

Luke shook his head, "They all know everything and Vader told Leia the truth when he captured her."

Mon looked towards Leia with complete sympathy as she moved forward and hugged the young Princess, "I'm so sorry Leia, if you need anyone to talk to just come to me."

Leia looked at Mon in disbelief, "You knew?"

"Yes Leia, I have known since your Mother arrived on Hoth one month ago."

Leia said nothing as Luke spoke, "My next plan is to set up a rescue mission. It will take us a lot of time and we will need careful planning."

"That was what I was to ask of you General, you read my mind. Who will your people be?"

Luke looked towards his Sister before looking at Han and Chewie, his eyes finally settled on Lando as he spoke, "Anyone want to volunteer?"

Leia, Han and Lando both stepped forward as Chewie let out a roar.

"I think that I have my team," Luke stated with a smile.

"Very well, what are your plans? Only I will know about this mission," Mon stated.

"Simple, we will go and pay off Jabba the Hutt so that we won't have as many Bounty Hunters pursuing Han, then we will lay low as we plan the mission. It will have to be done perfectly."

"And how will you get onboard the Executor?" Mon asked.

"I was raised onboard the Executor, and before that I was raised onboard the Exactor. I know things about both of those ships that no one else knows besides my Father. I can get us onboard. It will just take time," Luke stated.

"Very well General, May the Force be with you."

Luke nodded in response as Mon stood up and left the room.

Luke then turned towards Han and spoke, "Go ahead and contact Jabba and inform him that you will be on Tattooine in four standard days to pay him."

"Alright, kid," Han replied.

* * *

Executor: One Day Later:

Padme awoke to the feeling of Anakin's possessive arms. She looked directly at her husband as she thought of his dark revelation from the day before. She truthfully hoped that the day before would be the start of his redemption. The fact that he spared Han's life, showed that there was in fact good in him.

At that moment, Vader opened his eyes to the sight of Padme.

He looked at her in near tears as he spoke, "I-I let you down so many times Padme. Please forgive me," Vader stated.

"I just want you to return to the Light, let go of the Darkness," Padme stated.

"I have told you time and time again, it is to late for me," Vader replied.

"Look at Luke, he was born in the Darkness, you raised him in it all of his life. The only thing that he knew until the age of fifteen was the Dark Side, it wasn't until Kashyyyk that he finally realized that he was on the wrong side. If he can be redeemed after spending fifteen years of his life in the Dark, why can't you?" Padme asked as she moved forward to kiss her husband.

Vader shook his head, "And you still love me after everything?"

"I know that Luke does. Luke always loved you."

"He was supposed to kill me as every Sith Lord kills their Master," Vader stated.

"You just wanted to die, that's the bottom line," Padme stated.

Vader's face reddened, "I-I can't lie, of course I wanted to die after thinking that I took your life for twenty two years."

"I saw you last night, you walked into this room as drunk as a smuggler. You were almost suicidal. I saw you fingering Luke's lightsaber like you wanted to end your life. I never ever want to see you so drunk again or at the suicidal point. Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me?" Padme asked.

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "But look at what I did to Luke."

"So you're gong to leave him to pick up the pieces by taking your life? No, that's wrong," Padme replied as she sat up.

Vader said nothing as he turned and reached for his sleep shorts.

At the same time, he turned to see Padme stepping away from the closet dressed in a new nightgown.

"Mara got everything that I requested and brought into the room while I was sleeping," Padme stated.

Vader smiled as he kissed his wife before turning towards the bedroom door.

As the couple walked out of their bedroom, Vader heard his comlink buzzing.

He quickly ran towards the comlink and answered it as he spoke, "What is it Jix?"

"Hello Uncle D, I have something to report."

"Let's hear it," Vader replied.

"I was just investigating a guy in Jabba's Palace here on Tattooine. A few minutes ago Jabba was in contact with Captain Solo who informed him that he was coming to pay him off. Jabba however isn't satisfied with Solo, he's planning to toss him to his Rancor when he arrives."

Vader laughed, "That won't go over that well with my Son in the picture."

"I know, and I've seen what Luke can do, against all of the punks in this Palace, the whole fight is gonna be a joke. The only one that stands a chance is Fett."

"Fett is paid off, he will side with me. Do you know when Solo is due to arrive?" Vader asked.

"Four days," Jix replied.

"That's enough time to get us to Tattooine at maximum velocity. I will be there. I will however set up a plan B, if Luke outsmarts me again, I want to make sure that I have a permanent chain attached to him."

"Who are you sending? I know that he will recognize me," Jix stated.

"Of course he will, I'm sending you Jade. I will leave it up to her to figure something out. She's smart, she will find a way to bring his walls down, and eventually she will have him unguarded to the point that we will be able to capture him."

"Very well Uncle D, I will be expecting her."

"I will meet with you after everything is said and done," Vader added.

"Very well, Jix out!"

As the comlink transmission ended, Padme turned towards her husband as she spoke, "Who is he?"

"Wrenga Jixton, he's my most trusted servant. He's been serving me as a spy since Luke was about thirteen. He's about Solo's age."

"And what will Mara do?" Padme asked.

"That will be up to her, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to discuss the mission with her," Vader stated as he turned and left his wife.

"Anakin, why are you setting things up in this manner? You saved Han from Jabba, why risk his life again?"

"Luke won't let anything happen to him and I see a special opportunity here," Vader added.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I have always wanted to free the slaves on Tattooine. If Jabba is dead, I can simply declare Imperial take over of the Planet and I will outlaw slavery. All of the slaves will be freed. Do you have a problem with that?" Vader asked.

Padme said nothing as her husband headed towards the training room to give Mara her orders.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	35. Chapter 35

Mara Jade ended her training session as Vader entered the training room.

"I'm taking us to Tattooine. We will be there in two days."

"What is the mission Master?" Mara asked.

"My Son is heading there with Solo to pay Jabba off. I have a plan for you."

"You plan to capture him?" Mara asked.

Vader shook his head, "This will be a long term mission. You are free to use any methods in order to succeed as long as you don't give up your dignity or your honor for this mission. You will gain his attention, his trust. You will get to know with him, form a friendship with him and then you will contact me."

"I understand Master. I will head to Tattooine immediately in that case," Mara stated.

"The Executor will make the jump into Hyperspace within an hour. You will be tasked with making sure that you have gotten your roots in place. Don't do anything that doesn't apply to my honor code. Remember to only do what you know I would make you do. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do myself," Vader stated.

"I understand," Mara replied with a bow.

Mara then deactivated her lightsaber as she spoke, "I should probably leave this here, and I should also leave my comlink. I won't need it. I will simply contact you from whatever I have access to. If I need a weapon, you know as well as I do that I have the Force and I could make almost any object into a weapon thanks to your training," Mara stated.

Vader smiled at Mara in response, "Now go."

Mara immediately headed towards her bedroom as she started to prepare for her next mission.

At the same time, Vader entered her bedroom as he spoke, "If I know Luke, he will set the Falcon down outside of Mos Espa, he's not stupid enough to go into Mos Eisley with a Bounty on his head. He will simply land in Mos Espa since there are no Imperials there whatsoever and then head to Jabba's Palace. Here's a map on this datapad, use it to set up a plan," Vader stated.

Mara took the datapad as her Master turned and left the room.

Mara then stared at the map of Mos Espa. At the same time, something caught her eye, a slave market. It was just at the edge of the city.

Mara at the same time thought of her past, she was freed from slavery by her Master, who had noticed her. Was it not possible that his Son would also notice her? If she was in the slave trade, she could simply escape if the wrong man bought her by killing him and finding another way to Skywalker. But, if he saw her and if she tried to get his attention she knew that she would succeed. It was more than likely that he would buy her if he noticed her. If that happened, he would suspect nothing. He would have no clue that she was in truth an Imperial Spy.

Mara quickly reached into her weapons box and retrieved nothing more than a bodysuit and a small blaster. No one would be suspicious and no one would imagine just what a girl with her looks was truly capable of.

As she left her quarters, ideas came into her mind and within minutes she had the perfect idea on just how she was going to end up in the slave trade. It wouldn't take long to find a slave ship that was bound for Tattooine where she was headed. Tattooine was a famous planet for the slave trade. She would easily find herself in the trade and in the hands of Skywalker, who would think of himself as her Savior.

* * *

A half hour later, as Mara left Vader's private hanger in an old battered Y-Wing.

She made the jump into hyperspace with a course set towards one of the most dangerous parts of the Galaxy.

Only a thousand light years from Tattooine was an almost empty sector where ships and fighters were almost always ambushed by pirates during voyages that required more than one jump into hyperspace. She knew that landing in such a large sector and issuing a distress call would easily attract a group of pirates.

* * *

Executor:

Vader watched as Padme slipped on a simple red bodysuit after taking a brief shower.

Padme looked at her husband with a smile, "Thank you for buying me some clothes, I really needed something besides that tunic," Padme said.

Vader in response wrapped his arms around Padme as he gave her an affectionate kiss, "I will provide you with everything now," Vader stated.

"I guess that I can't really get anything for myself since I'm a dead woman by legal standards. I can't exactly go to the bank on Naboo and tell them that I want access to my funds can I?"

Vader shook his head as he spoke, "You look lovely in red."

"Will I have to stay here alone or will I be permitted to head onto the Bridge with you?" Padme asked.

"Since Mara is gone, you can head with me onto the Bridge."

"Why are you going to have her spy on our son?"

"I want to have a chance to mend things with him and I'm sick of playing this game of hide and seek with him. We've been playing this game for almost eight years Padme, and after eight years I'm done. I just want to sit down and talk to him without any lightsabers clashing or sitting in separate starfighters, I just want to talk to him without a fight," Vader stated.

"You could have done that on Bespin," Padme stated in anger.

"He's the one that came at me with his lightsaber," Vader replied.

"You're the one that captured his Sister and his Best friends with the intent of using them to trap him," Padme countered.

"Let's not talk about it," Vader replied.

Padme said nothing as Vader gestured for her to follow him.

"I'm also going to ask you to stay with me at all times while we're out of the chambers."

"I understand," Padme replied.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett turned from his work as Captain Ardan who was still heavily bruised from the day before approached him and spoke, "Vader brought his little prize onto the bridge. It looks like he's broken her," Ardan stated with a sick smile on his face.

Piett at the same time, noticed Kirkland who was standing alongside him doing his best to bite his tongue.

Piett stared towards the far side of the bridge as his Emperor approached him with a beautiful woman standing at his side. Piett immediately guessed the woman to be of

around twenty three years of age, but she looked so strangely familiar.

As the woman and Vader walked closer Piett spoke, "By Force that's Senator Amidala."

"Who?" Captain Ardan and Kirkland asked in unison.

Piett gave Ardan and Kirkland a glare as he spoke, "You're both to young to know, now get back to work," Piett stated as he approached his Emperor.

Padme noticed the obvious nervousness of the crew as an officer whom she recognized from the day of her capture approached her husband.

"We are on schedule your Majesty. We will be at our destination on time."

Vader smiled, "Good, Admiral, would you mind joining me in my office?"

"Of course," Piett replied.

Vader wordlessly walked towards his office as Padme fell into step alongside Admiral Piett whom she estimated was roughly thirty five if not older.

* * *

Once they were within the office, Vader closed the doors as he spoke, "I trust you so I'm going to tell you something that cannot leave this room."

"Of course your Majesty," Piett replied.

"This is my wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker," Vader stated as he made a gestured towards Padme.

"Meet Admiral Firmus Piett," Vader stated.

Padme smiled at Admiral Piett as she spoke, "A pleasure to meet you Admiral."

Piett smiled in response as he turned towards Vader, "With respect your Majesty, I thought that you said that your wife is dead and how is it that her Highness looks so young if I may ask?"

Padme looked towards Anakin as she spoke, "Shall I tell him?"

"I will," Vader replied.

Vader then looked at Piett as he spoke, "The day that my Son was born she was dying so some friends of ours from back then took her and they enchased her in carbonite and for twenty two years she hung on a wall as she was regenerated in the carbonite.

She ended up being discovered by my Son a month or so ago and he thawed her out and here she is now."

"So that is what happened," Piett stated.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "And hopefully I will be able to make peace with my Son when he comes to rescue her."

"I can't believe that he escaped you again, Skywalker is your Son am I correct?"

"How did you figure that out?" Vader asked.

"You mentioned a Son to me who was in the Rebellion and you also have been more obsessed with Skywalker than you have with anything else besides your meetings with Thrawn."

Vader nodded in response as he spoke, "Thank you for proving yourself to be loyal as you always have Admiral."

Piett humbly bowed as he spoke, "I was wondering if I could ask you a small favor."

"Let's hear it," Vader replied.

"When I head back home for the baby, can my Nephew also be granted leave? I just don't want him around Captain Ardan or the others while I'm gone."

Vader frowned, "What do you have against Captain Ardan?"

"Things that I would rather not discuss in front of your wife. What I have to say about him is something that I wouldn't want my Daughter or my Sister to overhear."

"Speak freely," Vader replied.

Piett breathed in deeply as he spoke, "After you brought your wife onboard, there were a lot of rumors floating around on the ship and there still are."

"Rumors?" Vader asked.

"A bunch of the boys were making perverse jokes about you and Lady Skywalker and how you were going to break her into your personal slave. That was when Captain Ardan made the most lewd comment of them all, I ended up blowing up on him after that."

Vader's eyes turned yellow as the glass bottle of vodka that sat on his desk shattered.

Piett took a step back as Vader spoke, "Forgive me, I'm not angry with you. What else do you have to say about him? I only want to hear about it once."

"You know that he was injured on Bespin when his squad of Troopers were captured right?"

"I remember you mentioning it, but I never read the report."

Piett nodded as he spoke, "He started telling the Princess that she would have a similar fate and he told her about what you did to your wife, I mean what he thought you did and she lost control and she slapped him."

Vader bursted into laughter, "That's my girl."

"Excuse me?" Piett asked.

Vader smiled as he looked towards Padme, "I trust him and I kind of already spilled the stew. Do you mind?"

Padme shook her head as Vader spoke, "Leia Organa is my daughter, Bail Organa and General Kenobi separated Luke and Leia at birth. I always assumed that Luke was my only child without the thought of having another but it turns out that Leia is his twin."

Piett gasped in shock and disbelief, "T-That's very surprising."

"It is indeed, but one slap from her although I'm sure it left a mark wasn't enough to crack his nose was it?"

Piett shook his head, "He was about to slap her when Solo punched him. That's how his nose was broken and at that point Calrissian's men had blasters on all of them."

Vader glanced at Padme with a smile, "Looks like you're right about Solo after all."

"I told you that he was the only choice that there was."

"Congragulations my Lord, I mean since you have a daughter as well."

Piett at the same time turned towards Padme as he sympathetically spoke, "And I'm terribly sorry that you missed so much of both your Son and your Daughter's lives."

Padme sadly smiled as she spoke, "Thank you Admiral."

Piett at the same time reached into his pocket and pulled out a small holoprojector that he activated, "This is my Family."

Vader immediately used the Force to call the projector to his hand as Padme stared at the image. Vader also examined the image noticing a beautiful blonde haired woman who was most likely ten years younger than Piett and a beautiful blonde haired girl who stood alongside her Mother.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "You have a beautiful family, how old is she?"

"Seven," Piett replied.

"And what's her name?" Padme asked.

"Ariana," Piett replied.

"Ariana? I like that name," Padme stated with a smile.

"And do you know what the other is yet?" Vader asked.

Piett shook his head, "We kind of like to be surprised."

"That was how we were with our twins. Well obviously since I raised Luke thinking he was my only child for fifteen years," Vader stated.

"It's more fun that way," Padme added.

"That's our attitude, and we will be happy with whatever we get. At least I know that I will be. My Wife wants a boy, but I honestly don't care if I get a boy or a girl."

"Your attitude is the best one to have," Vader replied.

Padme smiled as she handed the holoprojector back to Admiral Piett, "Does your wife worry about you?"

"Often, but she knows that it's for the better," Piett replied.

Padme nodded as Piett continued, "She understands that me serving in the Empire gives us the financial support needed. Working back home on Axxilia would barely give us end's meat. If I didn't have the pay that I have as an Officer we wouldn't be able to keep our house or have the school fund that we have for my little girl."

"And you're willing to spend countless months away from home to give them just that," Padme stated.

"And it's worth it, and even if the ship was destroyed or if I was killed, I would at least have died trying to give them what they truly deserve and need. I do know that my Brother and his family would take care of them."

"I see," Padme replied.

Piett found himself in shock, never in his life had he imagined himself having a parent to parent discussion with Emperor Vader. In many ways, he was shocked that he was here having the discussion.

"So you raised Skywalker, I mean Luke all by yourself?" Piett asked.

Vader nodded, "I found him just a matter of months after his birth. I think he was about three months old or so, and I took him, I raised him on my own from that point until he was fifteen and then he raised himself for the next three years," Vader bitterly stated.

"Did you also train him? I mean he has a lightsaber that we have seen in battle right?"

"Yes, everything he knows he knows thanks to me, and how did he repay me for teaching him everything that I knew?"

Vader paused before he continued, "He repaid me by turning and stabbing me in the back and then joining my enemies in this war against our Empire."

And isn't your wife still against the Empire as well? Maybe they understand it in a way that you and I don't, Piett thought with a frown.

* * *

Deep in space: Eight hours later:

Mara Jade sat in the cockpit of her fighter in silent anticipation. She had issued her distress call only an hour ago and now, she saw a large pirate vessel dropping out of hyperspace just a thousand feet away from her.

She smiled, everything was going as planned, now all she had to do was use a few mind tricks if necessary to keep herself in one piece while being taken to Tattooine.

As the ship locked a tractor beam on her, she did her best to look fearful knowing that once the canopy was open, fear was something that she would have to appear to have.

As she was pulled into the dimly lit hanger, she noticed a crew of aliens and humans gathered around her with their blasters trained on her.

She started to think of her life of abuse while living as a slave to Marac and her Father's death and within moments, tears came into her eyes. Just what she wanted, she thought.

* * *

As she opened the canopy of her ship, she shook in tears as she stepped out of the cockpit, "P-Please don't hurt me," Mara pleaded.

At that moment, she saw a rough looking Rodian approach her with a cold look as he spoke, "Get her down with the others, I think that we are well overdue to head off to the market."

"Can we have some fun with her first boss?" A human man asked with a cold smile.

"Leave her be, we can make at least fifteen thousand off of her. After we get paid on Tattooine, you will get to have plenty of fun in the cantinas. Just take her down to the hold with the rest of our merchandise. Once we're in the market, they will make her look as good as brand new," the Rodian stated with a smile.

Mara at the same time, probed the Rodian's mind. How could she have been more lucky? The ship that she was on was just preparing to head to Tattooine when they had received her distress call. With the prospect of a little extra bar money, the crew had decided to stop by, and now here she was kidnapped and on her way to Tattooine as planned.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	36. Chapter 36

Tattooine: Four days later:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon in silence followed by Han, Chewie and Leia.

"Lando will stay with the ship while we do business in Mos Espa," Luke stated.

"What's your plan?" Leia asked.

"We will get the parts from Watto for the Falcon and then we will head off to Jabba's Palace," Luke replied.

"I understand," Leia replied.

Luke at the same time spoke, "Don't end up out of our sight for even a minute Leia, this planet is no place for women."

"You act so paranoid, all because you're my older brother."

"Don't take his statement lightly, I've seen some horrible things happen on this planet," Han commented.

Leia said nothing as she followed her brother and her boyfriend into the city.

At the same time, Luke stared at the sign ahead of him in disgust, "This Slave Market must be new. I don't remember it when I was last here."

"When were you here last?" Leia asked.

"Ben sent me up here on a mission when I was seventeen," Luke replied.

Leia at the same time stared towards the large stage noticing a large line of chained women being marched across the stage.

They all were well groomed and dressed in fairly revealing outfits, it made her sick that men made their living conducting such a lucrative business.

"Luke, how can anyone sleep at night after doing such an evil?"

Luke shook his head, "Do you see why even our Father hates men like this? Slavers have no morals or honor."

"I really feel bad for him after hearing about everything. I had no idea that he had such a horrible life."

Luke didn't respond, something had caught his eye.

Mara Jade stared down from her position with a smile, everything had worked out as planned. Even better, the men that had kidnapped her were in truth one of the main suppliers of the Mos Espa Slave Markets.

Now, here she was dressed in almost nothing. She had a simple silk outfit that did nothing more than cover her most sacred areas, while leaving her legs, her back and nearly all of her body exposed to the eye. Even better, Skywalker was among the crowd. After growing up with his Holoimages, and his wanted posters she knew all to well what he looked like.

The only thing that she hadn't anticipated was her transmitter being reactivated. Escape from Tattooine was impossible at this point. She knew that had her plan failed she would have had to wait to be sold to escape, since the seller (who was far from weak minded) only had to press a button to temporarily paralyze her.

She looked towards Luke, and at that moment her eyes were locked with his.

Luke noticed a slimy man, of around forty approaching him.

"Do you see something that interests you Sir? The Girls here are well fed and they haven't been touched by any of my associates or myself. Is there one that you would like to take a closer look at?"

Luke stared at the beautiful redheaded girl noticing the way she stared at him as she moved as close to him as her chains would permit.

"Take me with you!" She screamed.

"Please buy me! Please buy me!"

The man started to laugh, "It looks like someone wants to be sold."

Luke looked at the girl a second time, she was beautiful, so beautiful he thought. At the same time, he did his best to control his eyes, he didn't want the lust to overtake him. The lust that he was feeling just by examining her slender body that was displayed perfectly by her skimpy outfit.

Either way, it was obvious that she wanted him to buy her. Any girl would want him before ending up with some sick man that was as old as their grandfather, he thought as he stared towards the girl. There was something else about her though, while all of the girls on display were very attractive, there was something that stood out about the redhead. The way she carried her head was far different than that of the other girls. She carried her head higher and she appeared to have a far stronger spirit, despite the fact that she was a slave.

"How much does she cost?" Luke asked.

"Let me check my datapad," The man stated.

Leia looked at her brother in shock, "You're buying a slave?"

"Do you think that I'm really so eager to be a slave owner? I can free her once we're away from this place," Luke whispered.

"You have a point," Leia replied.

The slimy man approached Luke with a smile, "I will give her to you for thirty grand. She has a transmitter that is in her vertebra. It was already in her when some of my suppliers brought her. She's probably been in the trade most of her life based on how faded the scar is. She's all yours for thirty thousand."

Luke immediately pulled out a valid credit chip, "You have a deal."

Within moments, he noticed the girl being removed from the line of captives as she was led towards him.

Luke continued to examine the girl, hating the images that were entering his mind. He was human after all and he knew that he couldn't help it.

The moment that the girl was brought to Luke clad in a set of binders he spoke, "What is your name?"

"Mara, Mara Jade," the girl replied as the seller handed him the control for her transmitter.

Luke smiled, "Do you really need these binders Mara?"

Mara shook her head, "No, not now that you have bought me."

Luke wordlessly raised his hand and Mara's binders fell to the ground.

"Follow me," Luke stated as the seller walked away from him.

Mara looked at Luke with a smile as she spoke, "Thank you so much for choosing me."

Mara breathed in deeply as she continued, "You're Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Rebel who fights to free this Galaxy."

"I am," Luke replied.

Mara moved forward and hugged Luke tightly.

Luke merely returned the embrace while Han and Leia exchanged glances.

Leia smiled, "It looks like this girl likes him," She whispered.

Han gave Leia a nod, "It will be interesting to see what happens," He whispered back.

Mara immediately fell into step alongside Luke as they walked towards Watto's shop.

* * *

Luke entered the run down junk shop in shock as he stared towards the counter. He looked towards the far side of the room and noticed a doorway leading into the junk yard.

He breathed in deeply as memories of his Father telling him stories of his mother started to flow through him, this was where his Father and Mother had first met.

He looked at Leia and spoke, "This is where our parents first met," Luke whispered.

Leia nodded as she heard the sound of flapping wings.

Luke looked to see an old Toydarian approaching him, "Ah, what can I do for you today?" the creature asked.

Luke smiled, "We need parts for a YT 1300 freighter."

"Ah yes Corellian, we've got lots and lots of em."

Luke nodded as he gestured towards Han, "My friend here has a list of what we need."

Watto said nothing as he stared Luke over in silence.

"Y-You're little Ani's boy aren't you? I've seen you on the holonet a few times. Vader got a big price on your head."

Luke smiled, "I certainly am."

Watto moved closer and looked Luke over as he spoke, "You ah look just like him. Is Ani still alive? Or did he die in the Purges?" Watto asked.

Luke grimly shook his head, "He died when I was fifteen, I've been on my own since then."

"Well, make him ah proud. If anyone can take down this Emperor Vader, I know that Ani's boy can do just that," Watto stated with a smile.

Watto then looked towards Han and spoke, "Come on back, I will help you find what you need," Watto stated.

As Skywalker and Captain Solo left the room, Mara looked at her surroundings in shock, the junk shop was the exact junk shop that her Master had described to her. He had described Watto's voice to her perfectly as well as the environment that he had grown up in.

She had seen the environment through his eyes just within the time that she had spent in the Slave Market as well as the time that she had spent walking through the streets with Skywalker and his friends.

Knowing that Luke was most likely distracted, she reached out in the Force as she sent a message to her Master, _"I'm with Luke right now, and I will gain his trust easily."_

Luke walked out of the junk yard that his Father had worked in with Han and Watto at his side as he spoke, "How much do I owe you?"

"One hundred credits will ah cover everything," Watto replied.

Luke nodded as he pulled out a valid credit chip.

* * *

A few minutes later, after paying Watto, Luke left the shop and headed into the streets of Mos Espa with Mara at his side.

He looked at Mara from the corner of his eye, noticing just how much she was watching him.

Leia was also watching Mara, it was obvious that the girl was interested in her brother, and Leia was far from surprised. In truth, Luke had gained the attention of multiple girls over the years. She had seen plenty of them offer themselves to him and weather Luke accepted or not, she did not know.

She in truth didn't want to know just as she didn't want to know about Han's past girlfriends.

As the group approached the Falcon, Luke noticed Lando walking down the boarding ramp, "I've got the Falcon running. Are we heading to Jabba's Palace?"

Luke nodded as Lando noticed Mara at Luke's side, "Who is she?"

"This is Mara, we picked her up in the Market, we're going to get her off of this planet."

"I see, pleased to meet you Mara."

Mara gave Lando a smile in response as the group boarded the Falcon.

Han and Chewie then headed to the cockpit with Luke, Leia and Lando while Mara sat down at the nearby table next to 3PO and R2.

Leia at the same time, headed into the cockpit.

* * *

Once the door was closed Leia spoke, "Luke what are your real plans for her?"

"Just get her some real clothes once we are safe to go into Theed, give her some money and set her free."

"What about your Father? What if she finds out that you're Vader's kid?" Lando asked.

"I honestly haven't thought of that," Luke replied.

"She likes you Luke," Han stated.

"All the girls have always liked me and the same is for you Han," Luke calmly replied.

Leia shook her head, "Just be careful about what you tell her, the fact that she recognizes us is dangerous enough."

"At this point, there are very few in the Galaxy that don't know my face, you have to be in the middle of nowhere to not recognize me," Luke stated.

"But I never heard of you until a few days ago," Lando commented.

"But you haven't left Bespin in years and you're in a sector where almost nothing happens," Luke replied.

"You got to give me credit for knowing who the Galactic Emperor is though," Lando replied.

"I would be very worried if you didn't know that," Luke stated with a smile as the Falcon touched down just a few feet from Jabba's Palace.

Han looked at Leia and spoke, "I would really prefer to have you stay on the ship," Han stated.

Leia in response revealed the hilt of a lightsaber and within seconds, she had produced a blue blade.

Luke looked at his sister in shock, "You finished it?"

Leia smiled as she handed the saber to her brother, "Do you want to see it?"

Luke nodded as he examined the hilt, "You're a Jedi now," Luke stated with pride.

"What are you going to do since you lost your lightsaber in the fight?" Han asked.

Luke in response folded his black robe back and revealed a lightsaber hilt, "I just picked up Ben's lightsaber, I will use it until I can make a new one."

* * *

Once the Falcon had landed, Han followed his friends towards the boarding ramp as he prepared to enter Jabba's Palace.

Luke looked at Mara with a smile, "Just wait here, we will be back in a few minutes, we just have to do some business."

"I understand Master," Mara replied as Luke turned and wordlessly walked down the ramp.

* * *

Vader watched through a set of Electrobinoculars as his Son and Daughter approached Jabba's Palace along with their companions.

He reached for his comlink as he spoke to Jixton who was within the Palace, "It certainly looks like things are going according to planned."

"I'm just asking myself how the hell Jade ended up onboard the Falcon when she never met up to make a plan with me."

"She's a very sharp one, she must have made her own plan," Vader stated.

Jix laughed, "I wonder just how easily a girl with her looks will do in terms of manipulating him."

Vader shook his head, "Only time will tell, be ready and make sure that Fett is ready. Vader out!"

Vader then reached for his comlink as he spoke, "Commander, I want you to march the squad towards the Palace. The time has come, I want you to surround the Palace and see that nothing leaves," Vader stated.

"Yes your Majesty," A young Officer replied from the other end.

Vader then headed towards the road leading to Jabba's palace as a squad of battle hardened stormtroopers from the 501st Legion marched up behind him.

* * *

Leia looked at her surroundings as she walked through the Palace, noticing how unsurprised Luke was by the Palace and the Gamorrean Guards that were leading them towards Jabba's Throne Room.

Leia at the same time, found herself less than impressed with the Twi'lek servant of Jabba's that was leading them, she could sense his sick and evil mind just by looking at him.

* * *

As they entered the Throne Room, Leia noticed the disgusting Hutt sitting on the Throne with a Twi'lek Slave Girl sitting on the Throne in front of him, with a collar on her neck that was connected to a leash, along with a skimpy outfit that showed most of her body to the scum that were throughout the room.

She looked at Luke in disgust, "How barbaric," Leia whispered.

"The same thing could have happened to Mara had I not purchased her. In a Hutt's Palace, only the Hutt matters, no one else matters."

Leia cringed in response.

As Luke took his position behind his friend, Han spoke, "Jabba, I'm here with the money I owe you plus an extra thirty percent. Consider us even," Han stated as he offered out a valid credit chip.

Bib Fortuna immediately snatched the chip out of Solo's hands as he carried it towards Jabba.

"Solo, it has been almost four years," Jabba yelled out in Huttese.

"I've been running from Imperials for all of that time. It took until now to return," Han replied.

"It is to late for restitution Solo, you may have been a good smuggler but now you're Bantha Fodder," Jabba stated.

Jabba at the same time, rested his eyes on Leia with a smile as he spoke, "While you will not live, I will keep your girlfriend. Bring her to me!" Jabba stated.

Han, Chewie and Lando all raised their blasters as Luke and Leia activated their lightsabers.

At the same time a dark voice spoke, "It looks like I came just in time for the fun."

Leia turned to see her Father walking into the room with his usual yellow eyes which she could see despite how dimly lit the room was.

At the same time, Han stepped forward as a trap door opened.

"Han!" Leia screamed.

Luke immediately discarded his robe as Vader spoke, "Take this!"

Luke caught his lightsaber in mid air and gave his Father a smile before jumping into the pit.

Chewie and Lando immediately started blasting the oncoming rush of bounty hunters, smugglers, and killers as Vader sent a storm of lighting into the crowd.

Leia at the same time started to use her lightsaber to decapitate several Gamorreans as Vader fell into step alongside you.

"If you have been learning the ways of the Force, why didn't use use your lightsaber against me on Bespin?"

"It wasn't finished yet, and Luke told me that under no circumstances could you know who I was."

Vader sneered as he beheaded a Rodian thug, "All because he doesn't want you to know who I am, just as Padme didn't want you to know."

"Luke said that I wasn't ready, I'm still trying to accept the fact after all of the pain that you caused me," Leia countered as she impaled a hideous looking alien thug.

"Try living with the pain that I have carried everyday since the day that I was born."

"I know, Luke was telling me. I-I had no idea," Leia replied.

"It seems like you're having a nice conversation but we need help back here!" Lando screamed as he was thrown to the ground by a large Trandoshan.

Vader immediately released a fearsome storm of lighting, that engulfed the creature.

Leia at the same time, noticed Chewie tossing a human male against the nearby wall.

At the same time, she noticed a strong muscular man in the far corner of the room dueling two of Jabba's with a vibrostaff.

She also noticed Boba Fett in the far side of the room, casually picking thugs off with his blaster rifle.

* * *

Luke looked at Han as the doors in front of them opened to reveal a rancor that was moving towards them.

"This way Han," Luke stated as he pointed towards a hole that was under some debris.

The two men climbed under as Han fired his blaster at the creature.

"Blasters don work on them," Luke stated.

"What does?" Han asked.

"My Lightsaber will."

Luke then looked towards the far side of the room behind him as he spoke, "We can make it to one of those rooms and trap him."

"Trap him?" Han asked.

Luke nodded as he noticed several large fingers reaching for him as the rancor attempted to seize himself and Solo.

He quickly took a nearby skull and started beating on the beast's fingers as he spoke, "Just get to that room and wait for me!"

Han immediately ran as his friend was picked up by the creature.

As the Rancor picked Luke up, Luke activated his lightsaber and sliced into the creatures thumb.

He then pulled out Obi-Wan's lightsaber which he used to slice into the creatures fingers.

within seconds, the Rancor dropped Luke to the round as it roared in agony.

Luke then ran towards the nearby room while noticing that Han already had the door open.

He entered the room while using the Force to call a skull to his hand.

As the Rancor stepped under the durasteel door, he used the Force to send the skull crashing into the controls of the door and the door collapsed upon the unsuspecting beast.

Luke then activated his lightsabers as he spoke, "Start blasting the thugs in front of us."

"You got it kid," Han stated as he looked ahead of him at the group of armed thugs.

As the cage was sliced open, blasters started firing. Luke easily was able to protect himself and Solo with his two lightsabers as he charged into the mob and started to cut the mix of humans and aliens into pieces.

Han ran in behind Luke as he spoke, "Let's get to the Throne Room."

Luke nodded as he ran with his friend.

* * *

As he entered the Throne room, he noticed Leia killing two thugs as Chewie and Lando continued to fire their blasters.

He noticed his Father, Fett and Jix all continuing to fight, as he heard his Father's sick laughter echoing through the room

He spoke, "Come on, we're done here!"

Leia immediately moved from her position and ran to her brother's side as Lando and Chewie joined them

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Luke exclaimed.

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando then ran through the chaotic Palace and towards the main door.

* * *

As they came out of the Palace, Luke noticed a large phalanx of stormtroopers standing in front of him and his companions.

"Hands up Rebels!"

Luke in response jumped forward with both lightsabers activated as he landed in the center of the phalanx. He then started to swing his blades as he brought the Imperials down.

Within seconds, the entire squad was decimated as Luke rushed towards the Falcon followed by Leia and their faithful friends.

* * *

Vader impaled Bib Fortuna as he turned towards the now helpless Jabba, "Your time is up Jabba. This planet is now going to be under full Imperial control."

"That won't be easy Vader," Jabba replied.

"Once you're dead it will be," Vader replied as he noticed Fett and Jix standing at the far side of the room.

Vader then raised his flesh hand as he released a deadly storm of lighting.

Jabba immediately let out a horrifying scream as the lighting engulfed his slimy body.

* * *

Luke and Leia ran onboard the Falcon as Han and Chewie rushed towards the cockpit followed by Leia and Lando.

"I'll get us out of here!" Han exclaimed.

Luke looked towards Mara as he sat down, "Buckle in, it's going to be one bumpy ride."

"Ok," Mara replied as she slid into the seat, Luke then sat down next to her as the Falcon lifted off.

Mara at the same time stared at Luke as the young Jedi found himself captivated by her emerald eyes.

Without thinking, Luke moved closer and captured Mara's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Luke then wrapped his arms around Mara as he started to run his hands through her hair. Within seconds, he was feeling her soft skin as his hands up and down her sides and her bare back.

As they broke the kiss Mara spoke, "Thank you so much for buying me. I promise you that I will serve you well and that I will give you what you want."

Luke shook his head in disgust, "Let me get something straight, I'm only saying this once, I don't believe that anyone should have the right to own another being."

Mara looked at Luke as though she was shocked, "What will become of me then?"

"You will be freed," Luke stated as he gave Mara a second kiss.

Mara looked at Luke in disbelief, "Freed? that is something that I have always dreamed of."

"How long have you been a slave for?"

"All of my life," Mara replied.

Sounds familiar, Luke thought. Was it possible? History did repeat itself. Thirty five years ago, his mother found a young slave boy in Mos Espa who became her future husband, his Father. Now, here he was with a slave girl from Mos Espa. Was she destined to become his wife? Luke asked himself.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews. I made this chapter extra long because it will be the last time that I will be able to update this week. I have a very busy week , but I will update once I can. Until then, there is this chapter and the new chapter for Always In The Hands Of Destiny.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	37. Chapter 37

Vader coldly stared at Jabba as he noticed Fett and Jix moving to the far side of the room, "All of the lives that you and your kind have taken, all of the people that you have oppressed, so many innocent lives wasted because of the Hutt clan. Each man that was tossed to your beasts below was somebody's son, somebody's brother. Each girl that you have enslaved and exploited, somebody's daughter, somebody's sister, somebody's baby girl. Today, you are paying for your crimes Jabba, today you die!" Vader yelled.

Jabba was still no doubt recovering from the first lightning attack as he spoke, "You have no right to do this Vader, my brothers, my family, and the rest of the Hutt clan will come after you and they will avenge me."

"I am more than willing to wipe them all out just as I have destroyed you and your gang. I will destroy every last one of your kind if it's necessary and I also know that no one will stand in my way. No one has any sympathy for the Hutt clan. If the Hutts are smart, they will leave the Empire alone," Vader stated as he let loose another stream of lightning.

Vader smiled as he noticed smoke starting to rise from Jabba's obese body. It was then that he ceased his attack.

At the same time, Vader heard a fearful gasp. He looked several feet away and noticed a green Twi'lek slave girl hiding behind the corpse of one of Jabba's Gamorrean guards. Vader stared at the girl in disgust when he noticed her revealing netted outfit that exposed most of her flesh to the scumbags that worked for Jabba as well as to Jabba most likely.

"Come here girl, you will not be harmed."

The girl fearfully stood up and approached the Emperor as Vader looked down at the base of Jabba's throne where he noticed a valid credit chip.

As he picked it up Jix spoke, "It's the money that Solo owed him."

Vader nodded, "This is enough money for her to get off of this dustball and maybe even start a new life. Hand me one of your blasters."

Jix obediently approached Vader, and he handed him a blaster that Vader wordlessly passed to the slave girl along with the credit chip.

"After my men have left the palace, proceed to the hanger and take one of Jabba's speeders. Head towards the nearest settlement and buy some decent clothes for yourself and then use that money to start your new life. Do you understand me?"

The girl nervously nodded as Vader raised his hand. She shivered as her collar snapped in half and fell to the ground along with the leash that had symbolized her bondage to Jabba the Hutt.

Vader then turned towards the entrance of the Throne room as he noticed Fett approaching him, "Apart from the slaves and some of the dancers there isn't a single living thing in this palace. I destroyed all of the droids and thugs."

"Good, leave the weapons and Jabba's money. The slaves can easily take it for themselves. My next stop will be Mos Espa, I will visit each of the cities and I will announce Imperial takeover of this planet," Vader stated as he headed towards the main Palace entrance.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke stared out of the viewport of the Falcon and towards Naboo. It was just seconds since they had dropped from Hyperspace, and Luke was more than pleased with the prospect of seeing his grandparents and his aunt and uncle, he was also looking forward to seeing his cousins. He looked at Leia with a smile, "You will love our cousins."

"I always did get along with Pooja," Leia replied with a smile.

"Did you know her during your time in the Senate?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded, "We kind of became friends. We both really got along, I'm actually pretty happy to hear that we're related.

"What are you planning to say to that Mara girl kid?" Han asked from his position in the pilot's seat.

Luke frowned, "What do you mean say to her?"

"I saw the way that she looks at you, she likes you kid."

Luke shook his head, "If she wants to join us, she is welcome to do so. She just needs to understand the risks of having a relationship with me."

"Maybe you can finally have something real with someone instead of waiting until you're almost thirty three before you fall in love," Han stated.

Luke shook his head," I don't want to be like that."

"How exactly are we planning to contact them from this Lake House?" Han asked.

"I lived in Theed for a year, but me going into the city after everything that I have done is out of the question, and when I last looked, I noticed that I was worth one million."

"Try again," Leia muttered.

"You mean that it's been raised again?" Luke asked.

"And mine, we're both worth one and a half million credits each alive as of yesterday," Leia stated.

"It's nice to see that he doesn't play the favorites game," Han stated with a smile.

"You have a point," Luke replied.

Leia glared at her brother as she spoke, "How can you find such humor in the fact that he's our father?"

"I was raised by him, I've known who he his all of my life. I'm used to it," Luke replied.

Leia said nothing in response as she looked down towards the planet.

As they entered the dark atmosphere of Tattooine, Leia spoke, "What time is it here?"

"It's a couple of hours before midnight," Luke replied

As the Falcon approached Varykino, Luke pounded a security code into the transmitter as Han spoke, "That hanger is opening. Is it the one?" Han asked.

Luke nodded, "It was built right after my Mother was elected Queen of Naboo and she still tended to use it even after she became Senator of Naboo. It has enough room for the Falcon, her ship is also still within the hanger. My Grandfather has never used it since her death, however he gave me the code years ago so that I would have a place to hide my ship whenever I came back."

"Do you think that he's still alive? I mean your Mother would be at least fifty if it wasn't for that carbon freezing so her parents have to be old," said Han.

"When I first met them, my Granddad was seventy two and my Grandma was seventy one and they both looked like they were ten years younger. They both were incredibly healthy although the loss of my Mother did take it's toll on them and I think that having me in their life made them start going again," Luke stated as he felt the Falcon touch down in the secret hanger.

Luke then stood up as he spoke, "Follow me."

Han, Leia, Lando and Chewie all wordlessly followed the young Jedi Knight out of the cockpit and towards the boarding ramp.

As Luke walked into the lounge, he noticed Mara still in her slave outfit standing up as she spoke, "That was a short trip."

Luke smiled, "I doubt that Vader will be looking for us anytime soon."

"Where are we?" Mara asked.

"Naboo," Luke stated.

Mara said nothing as she followed Luke down the boarding ramp.

Her Master had told her to take her time and not to contact him until she really had gained the trust of Luke and all of those that surrounded him. She would bind her time and see if she could build a romantic relationship like the kind that she had dreamed of since the day that she had first seen his holoimage. She already knew that her hopes for a relationship with Skywalker were finally being realized.

Luke looked towards Mara who was directly behind him as he led the group out of the hanger and towards the nearby dock where several Gondolas were waiting. He hated the fact that he was feeling lust just by the presence of Mara. He knew that he wanted her, but he wanted more than just her flesh. He realized that his soul craved true love. Han and Leia had both found true love, why couldn't he? Maybe Mara was meant for him.

He quietly reached for the tarp covering one of the Gondola's as he spoke, "Mara and I will take the droids in this one, Everyone else can take either of the other two."

"Any predators in this lake that we should be aware of?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head, "I've swam in this lake and so have my parents, and my mother's parents and so on. This lake is fine."

"Whatever you say kid," Han replied.

"You've never been on Naboo before have you?" Luke asked.

Han and Leia both shook their heads along with Lando.

Luke shook his head, "You have no idea just how special this planet is. There is something that makes it different than any other planet in the Galaxy. It's just so quiet and peaceful here."

Luke then climbed into the Gondola along with Mara as he noticed R2 and 3PO following him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke found himself on the dark porch of the lake house with Mara at his side as Leia spoke, "When were you here last?"

"Three months before I killed Panaka, I came up here with Grandma and Granddad and the rest of the family on a family trip. That was my last time here," Luke stated as he pounded the security code into the control panel on the wall next to the double doors that led into the house.

The doors then hissed open as Luke led his companions into the house.

He then spoke, "The kitchen is that way," Luke stated with a gesture of his hand as he pointed to his right.

"There will only be preserved goods since no one has been up here for probably a few weeks. The bedrooms are down this hallway. There are some on the level below us. You can choose any room that you desire, however the three main suites at the end of the hallway for my Grandparents and my Aunt and Uncle."

"I've never been in a place like this," Han stated.

"Wait until the sun comes up in the morning, you haven't seen anything yet. Tomorrow, I will send you into the city to talk to my grandparents. I will also take Leia into the village that is a few miles away for some fresh produce. We really should have everything that we need in the village," Luke stated.

"Do the people in the village know you?" Leia asked.

"Some of them may remember me, but none of them will betray us to the Empire. The people in these mountains loathe the Empire," Luke replied.

"I'm glad that you're so familiar with this planet," Leia commented.

"Hopefully you will also become familiar with Naboo since this planet in truth should be considered our home since our Mother was at one point the Queen."

Luke then turned and walked down the hallway as 3PO spoke, "Master Luke, we have your travel bag, you must have forgotten it."

Luke took his bag from 3PO as he spoke, "Thanks 3PO, go ahead and help everyone else unload the Falcon so that they can get some sleep, I'm going to retire," Luke replied.

"Of course Master Luke," 3PO replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke walked into the bedroom that he had slept in seven years before. Since he was the only grandson in the family, his Grandparents had given him one of the three grand suites for his personal use. The suites had a room with a fireplace, they had his own bedroom, refresher and a small fridge for food. He quietly got busy building a fire in the fireplace. He found himself more than pleased that the fire was only waiting to be lit. Within a few minutes, he had roaring flames as he thought of his parents, this was the room where they had decided not to fall in love just days before their marriage. He quietly sat down on the couch as he sensed a presence in the room. Mara! The girl had entered his chambers.

He turned towards Mara noticing how the flickering light from the fire made her red hair shine.

He quietly stood up and added two more pieces of wood to the fire before turning towards Mara, "Did you find a room?"

Mara shook her head, "I thought that you might be in need of me."

"I told you that I'm going to free you. I'm not planning to exploit you or use you," Luke stated as Mara moved forward.

Mara soon was in Luke's personal space as she moved forward and gave him an affectionate kiss.

Luke at the same time realized that he was losing control as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl. He gave Mara an affectionate kiss as his hands started to move up and down her sides. Mara at the same time, slowly pushed Luke's black robe down towards the floor as her hands moved towards his utility belt.

"Y-You don't have to do this , even though I want you," Luke stated. Mara smiled at Luke in response, "I-I want this as much as you do."

Luke didn't have to be told twice, he immediately scooped Mara up and carried her towards his bedroom without a second thought.

* * *

Executor:

Vader boarded the Executor hours after announcing the Imperial take over of Tattooine to a massive crowd of Holonet reporters in Mos Espa and then visiting the surrounding areas. Vader smiled as the thought of the faces of the emancipated slaves the moment that they were told that slavery was illegal. Slave owners had immediately in panic rushed to free their slaves following Vader's tour of Tattooine. No one dared to cross the Emperor. Vader also had had a great time with the slavers in the markets and in the cantinas. In truth, any sane individual would say that he was a butcher after taking all of the lives that he had taken in just one day.

As he entered his chambers, he reached out in the Force as he searched for Padme. He wordlessly headed towards the room that contained his personal swimming pool that he used for training and exercise.

He entered the pool room and noticed Padme in a two piece swimsuit with her head above the water.

She looked at her husband with a smile, "Hello Ani."

Vader smiled as he spoke, "It looks like you're having fun."

"Why don't you join me?"

Vader wordlessly left the room and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, he walked back into the pool room dressed in a pair of swim shorts. He immediately jumped into the pool as close to Padme as possible.

As he came back towards the surface, he noticed Padme moving towards him. Within seconds, Padme was in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist as though she was a monkey lizard clinging to it's handler. Vader immediately gave her a kiss as he spoke, "Jabba is dead, he won't be bothering our kids or Solo again."

"You just killed him?" Padme asked.

"And I conquered Tattooine. You should have seen the faces of all of the slaves that I freed today."

Padme shook her head, "A lot of the gangsters on Tattoooine probably have a thing or two to say to you."

Vader laughed, "If they're smart they will shut their mouths. I took quite a few of them just today. None of the slavers that were on that planet twelve hours ago are alive," Vader added with a smile.

Padme ignored her husband's dark smile as she spoke, "What of our children?"

"They left the planet, Mara is with them. I know that much."

"What will you do?" Padme asked.

"Have Mara continue to do whatever she's doing. When the time is right, I will make my move."

"You said that you're going to talk to him without fighting," Padme muttered.

"I'm planning to. I don't want our family to stay divided and I honestly want to end this war as soon as possible."

"You mean that you want to destroy the Alliance as soon as possible," Padme countered.

"I don't care anymore, there are more important things," Vader replied.

"Like what?" Padme asked.

"I will tell you later," Vader stated.

"So you just killed Jabba without a second thought?" Padme asked.

"You don't even want to know about the lewd intentions that he had for our daughter. He tossed Solo down into the pit where his rancor dwells and Luke went down to help Solo while Leia and I fought alongside the Wookiee. I was more than determined to kill the Hutt just after seeing the Twi'lek slave girl that was chained on his throne and the other slaves in his palace."

Padme shivered in response.

"It makes me sick to see girls that young treated in such a barbaric manner and after raising Mara and learning that Leia is mine, it only angers me more," Vader coldly stated.

"I'm guessing that the scum bags that were marketing pleasure slaves died very slowly," Padme commented.

"They did," Vader replied.

"What is the penalty for trading slaves now that you're Emperor?" Padme asked.

"I made it death for trafficking any being human or non human. Possession of slaves, depending on the circumstances can be anywhere from fifteen years to life or even death."

"What will become of the slaves that were freed today?" Padme asked.

"Let's just say that there is a long line of young people that are enlisting as we speak and most of them are emancipated slaves," Vader replied.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Maybe we should go visit your Mother's grave tomorrow?"

"That is something that I haven't done in over twenty years," Vader replied.

"I will be there with you, you don't have to face the pain alone."

"Thank the Force for giving me a second chance with you," Vader replied as he ran his hands through Padme's dark hair. Padme smiled at her husband as she suddenly jumped from his arms and started to splash him. Vader laughed as he gave Padme a glare, "You're in big trouble now!" Vader stated as he used the Force to send a wave of water that knocked Padme down onto her side as she screamed.

* * *

Yes I'm back, Thank you everyone for waiting, I apologize that it has been so long but we're going to be back to regular updates I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	38. Chapter 38

Naboo:

Luke awoke with Mara still resting in his arms in the aftermath of their night together. He looked down at Mara as he thought of her, he had enjoyed the night with her, but there was something different about her. Something that he hadn't felt with any of the girls that he had been with in the past.

At that moment, Luke felt Mara starting to move as she opened her green eyes. She stared at him with a smile, "It's already morning?"

Luke nodded as he tightened his grip around Mara, "You were amazing," Luke stated.

Mara merely smiled at Luke as she allowed him to kiss her.

At the same time she thought of her Master, if he had known about how she had given her innocence eo Luke in just one night, he would be furious. Many times over the years, he had told her that if a man loved her that he would wait until marriage. He had told her never to bend her standards or let any man take her unless they were married.

He had told her time and time again that there were very few good men in the Galaxy and that she deserved one of those few good men. Was Luke one of those good men? Mara asked herself as she felt his hands running up and down her sides.

Luke looked at Mara as he thought of his past six years, he in truth regretted the fact that he hadn't heeded his Father's words of advise on women. His Father had told him many times to wait until marriage. Luke however had been with several different girls in the last few years. Luke knew one thing, there was no going back. However, if he could go back and change things, he would have done everything differently. He hated to admit it but he was using Mara just as he had used other girls from the past.

Luke sighed, his Father was lost in the darkness but he was no better, here he was with a girl that he wasn't even married to. The one good thing that his Father had taught him he had failed to do right. He thought of Mara in shame, she was a former slave, she was no doubt emotionally vulnerable and she no doubt felt like she owed Luke something.

At least from talking to his Father and Chewie, Luke knew that slaves were almost always obligated to pay back whoever freed them. Did Mara feel like she had paid him back by giving him her virginity. Based on how she had acted, Luke knew although he was shocked based on how he had found her that the night before was her first time. He had used her, he couldn't lie, at least his Father never used women like he had. Luke however, had just taken something from Mara that he truthfully didn't deserve.

At this point there's no going back, Luke thought as he wrapped his arms around Mara.

Mara at the same time looked at Luke with a smile as she spoke, "So you're related to Leia Organa?"

"We were separated at birth because of our Force sensitivity," Luke replied.

"Oh," Mara calmly replied.

"And your Mother is still alive? Who is she?" Mara asked.

"Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, she was a well known Senator of the Old Republic Senate. She almost died when she was giving birth to us so she was placed in carbonite for twenty two years. She was awakened about a month ago."

"And where is she right now?" Mara asked.

"Darth Vader captured her," Luke stated.

Mara gave Luke a look of horror, "The Emperor captured her?"

"And We plan to rescue her as soon as possible, that is why we're here. This Lake House is far away from the public eye and secluded. We will plan our rescue mission here over the next few months."

"How do you know that Emperor Vader won't kill her before then?" Mara asked uneasily.

Luke breathed in deeply, why didn't he tell her before she agreed to sleep with him? He had never given any other girl the truth. Mara however was going to be an exception, Luke knew that it was time to man up and tell Mara the truth.

"If you're angry at me I understand."

"What do you mean?" Mara nervously asked.

"You just slept with the son of Darth Vader," Luke grimly stated.

"What?" Mara asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Luke stated.

"I-I'm not angry," Mara stated while doing her best to act surprised.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded as Luke spoke, "Leia and I were hidden from him as infants, he did however succeed in finding me. He raised me from birth, but when I was fifteen, I saw him for what I was and I parted ways with him and in the long run I ended up on the opposite side of the war."

Mara frowned, "Have you faced him in any of the battles that you have fought?"

"I faced him at Yavin, I faced him in dozens of battles in the last four years," Luke sadly replied.

Mara at the same time nervously placed her hand on Luke's mechanical hand as she spoke, "What exactly happened to your hand?"

"Let's talk about you, What was your life like?" Luke asked.

Mara knew that such a question was coming and she was grateful that Luke was so distracted by her that he was failing to probe her mind. She knew that he believed her to be shocked by his revelations while she in truth already knew everything.

She now had the task of telling him her life story, "My Father was killed when I was two, I think. All I really remember are images of him and him carrying me onto this ship when we were leaving some planet. I have no memory of my Mother, after he died I remember leaving some kind of ship before being kidnapped by some man that sold me to some slavers. I was then bought by this woman who was very cruel to me."

Luke tightened his grip around Mara as she continued her story, "When I was six, she sold me to this man named Marac who owned a cantina on Narr Shaddaa."

Luke cringed as he heard the word, "Nar Shaddaa?"

Mara nodded, "He was evil, he barely fed me, I had no real shoes or anything and he would beat me for even doing something as simple as talking to one of the customers and he was constantly telling me that he was going to sell me to one of the Hutts, or to the brothel that was a block away when I was old enough."

"When I was thirteen, this one man whom Marac owed several thousand credits walked into the place and killed him before taking me and selling me to another group of slavers who took me off of the planet. However, this one older man, he was really kind to me decided to buy me as a personal assistant for his wife."

"So was your life better with them?" Luke asked.

"It was, they both wanted me freed after their deaths, when they died a month ago, one by one of old age, their daughter who hated me however decided otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"She sold me and told me that I would spend my days as a pleasure slave to some gangster on Tattoooine. Then, you bought me and, at least you're not some ugly gross monster like some of the other men that I saw buying girls in the slave market," Mara stated as she ran her hand down Luke's cheek.

Luke shook his head, "And you're free for the first time in your life."

"I still am trying to grasp that fact in my mind," Mara replied as Luke pulled her tightly against his chest.

* * *

Executor:

Padme looked at Anakin as he opened his eyes. She noticed him smiling as he gave her an affectionate kiss, "You were so amazing last night."

Padme smiled at her husband as she spoke, "So are we going down to the planet today?"

"Yes, I also want to make certain that things are going according to planned in Mos Espa."

Padme said nothing as her husband started to run his hands up and down her sides

"Anakin, what exactly will you do once you know just exactly where Luke is hiding?" Padme asked.

Vader looked his wife in the eyes as he spoke, "I have told you time and time again that I want to talk to him. All that I want is to talk."

"That didn't happen on Bespin, my Son was maimed and you tortured our possible Son in Law. Please use more civil methods."

"I don't plan on playing anymore games. I just want him to stay in one place long enough for us to talk."

"What happens if he doesn't settle anything with you?" Padme asked.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I mean, if he decides to leave are you going to arrest him or are you going to let him walk away?"

Vader shrugged, "I honestly haven't thought of that."

"What about me? Are you planning to ever let me go?" Padme asked.

Vader immediately pushed Padme down against the bed as he climbed on top of her. He soon had her securely pinned down as he gave her an affectionate kiss, "I cannot live without you again, that is what I have to say. Where would you go if I gave you the choice of leaving?"

Padme sighed, "I can't really go back to the Alliance, I mean you wouldn't let me but I would like to go back to Naboo."

"After I take care of things on Coruscant and things with Luke we will do just that," Vader stated as he started to run his hands up and down Padme's sides.

"You're mine and I will never let you out of my sight again," Vader stated.

"Or even out of your bed," Padme replied.

Vader laughed as he spoke, "Not unless there's a good reason. Right now, you have no reason to get out of bed and neither do I," Vader stated with a look of pure lust in his eyes as he gave Padme a playful pinch on the rear.

Padme blushed as she looked towards her husband, "Ani, please promise me that you will be reasonable with Luke when you finally face him."

Vader said nothing as he sealed Padme's lips with his own.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie had just finished preparing his lunch when he heard the doorbell ring. He quietly walked towards the door as he spoke, "Jobal, be ready to make an extra sandwich, I think that we may have a guest."

"Ok honey," Jobal replied.

Ruwee knew that his wife wasn't one bit surprised by his request, because every guest on Naboo was a friend and it was Nabuian custom to welcome them with a cup of tea and something to eat. Whoever was at the door wouldn't be an exception.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ruwee opened the door to see a young man of around thirty two years of age with a black vest covering his white shirt and a pair of tight fitting Pilot's trousers. He also noticed a blaster strapped to the man's hip. He took a closer look at the young Corellian's face as he spoke, "Y-You're Han Solo, the one who runs with Skywalker aren't you?"

Solo nodded as he spoke, "I'm a friend of your Grandson Mr Naberrie."

Ruwee frowned, "I don't have a grandson."

"Luke has told me everything, I know all of the secrets."

"Who is his Father?" Ruwee asked.

Han breathed in deeply as he grimly spoke, "The Emperor."

"That says enough, come on in, I will get you some lunch and we can talk."

Han quietly followed the older man towards the kitchen as Ruwee spoke, "Jobal a friend of Luke's just arrived."

"What?" Han heard a female voice ask.

At the same time, Han noticed an elderly woman rush into the hallway as Ruwee spoke, "Follow us into the kitchen Captain Solo."

"Of course Sir," Han replied.

Jobal frowned, "Y-You're the smuggler aren't you?"

Han nodded as he entered the kitchen.

Ruwee then spoke, "So where is Luke currently hiding? Can you even tell us?"

Han took in the sight of the luxurious kitchen as he spoke, "We left Tattooine and landed in the hanger that's by your lake house late last night. We're all staying there. There's a price the size of Coruscant on all of our heads and even I'm taking a risk by showing my face around here, but Luke wants you to come up to Varykino so that he can discuss his plans with you."

"His Plans?" Jobal asked with a frown.

Han breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I-I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Ruwee asked.

"First off, Luke had a twin sister who was separated from him at birth."

"What?" Ruwee and Jobal exclaimed.

"Are either of you familiar with Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan?" Han asked.

"Why of course we are, from what I understand she's a friend of Luke's and before the battle of Yavin, I used to watch her in the Senate whenever the Holonet broadcasted the debates. She reminded me of my Padme," Jobal stated.

"W-Wait a minute you're saying that she's our granddaughter?" Ruwee asked.

Han nervously nodded, "Organa adopted her, and General Kenobi took Luke to Tattooine. I don't fully understand the Force, but from what Luke has said, had they been together Palpatine would have found them and killed them, that's why they were separated."

Han glanced at Jobal who had tears streaming out of her eyes, "Another piece of my baby girl. Another living piece of her, just think of it Ruwee, we have four grandchildren. Padme left behind two children, they are all that's left of her."

Han nervously spoke after a few minutes of silence, "This next revelation will shock you, and you may not believe me."

"Try me," Ruwee replied.

"Y-Your daughter never died," Han stated. Han in truth felt that it wasn't his place to tell Luke's grandparents that Padme was alive, but Luke had told him to relieve them of the grief as soon as it was possible.

"What?" Ruwee and Jobal both yelled out in unison.

Ruwee and Jobal looked at one another before Ruwee spoke, "Why haven't we seen her in twenty two years and why didn't she raise her own children?" Ruwee demanded in anger.

"This is kind of a long story but here's what happened from my point of view. Luke will be able to tell you more."

"I'm listening," Ruwee stated.

"We went on a mission, Luke, Leia, Myself and my buddy Chewbacca. Our mission was to buy some important medical supplies from this astroid facility in the far Outer Rim at a place called Polis Massa."

"That's where they say that my little girl died," Ruwee stated.

"When we got there, the director led Luke away from us, he took Luke into this secret room and in the room, there was a woman that was encased in carbonite. That woman was Padme Amidala."

"What the hell was she in carbonite for?" Ruwee asked in pure anger.

"I don't know the specifics. All I know is that she was dying so she had to be frozen in order to live. It took her twenty years to be regenerate in the carbonite. So she was thawed out and she joined us."

"Is she with Luke at Varykino?" Jobal asked.

Han shook his head, "She was captured by Vader on Hoth. Luke is having us regroup and rest up at Varykino so we can start planning a rescue mission."

"That monster has my baby girl right now?" Jobal asked.

"He does," Han replied.

"And she still must be as young as she was the day of Luke and Leia's birth," Ruwee commented.

Han nodded, "That's about right."

Ruwee buried his face in his hands for a moment in silence as Han noticed more tears pouring out of Jobal's eyes.

Han took a bite of his sandwich as Jobal looked towards her husband, "The thought of what Vader could be doing to our daughter is making me sick."

Han cringed as he set his sandwich down, "After my last encounter with him, I have decided that he ain't sane."

Jobal shivered as Han spoke, "He had a trap set right for us on Bespin, When the doors opened to this dining room he stood up while sipping a glass of wine. When I pulled my blaster and started shooting, he just simply used the Force to call it to his hand as he smiled at me with his yellow eyes. Then he put me on this scan grid."

"What is a scan grid?" Jobal fearfully asked.

"Forget it, I've already said enough," Han commented.

"He hooked you up to something that is used to analyze metals?" Ruwee asked.

"He told me that it would be used to analyze me. You're familiar with a scan grid?"

"I did a little mining job when I was about seventeen to make some extra money for the family. I've done many things in my life son. I've been a mountain man, a builder and a trader and a professor."

Han nodded as he spoke, "When will you head up to the Lake House?"

"Jobal and I have to pack, we will visit Sola and tell her the news. I would say that we will be up there in about five hours."

"Luke will be expecting you," Han replied.

"Are you going to leave then?" Jobal asked.

"The sooner I'm out of the city the better. Thank you so much for the lunch."

"No problem, we will be up there in a few hours," Jobal stated as Han stood up to leave.

Han turned and left the room as his comlink buzzed, he answered it and spoke, "Yes?"

"Don't forget to get the clothes for Mara that we ordered last night," Leia stated from her end of the comlink

"I'm going right now and then I will be coming back sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too!" Leia replied as Han deactivated his comlink.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	39. Chapter 39

Tattooine:

Vader walked through the streets of Mos Espa for the first time in decades. The day before, he had only gone as far as the slave market where he had made his take over announcement. Today was different, today he was walking in the city as various flashbacks of his childhood entered his mind..

At the same time, he looked to his left and noticed, Padme in her hooded cloak standing at his side.

"It hasn't changed one bit," Vader stated.

Padme looked towards her husband as she spoke, "I-It looks like it did when I was fourteen."

Vader gave Padme a smile as the two of them approached the market.

Vader took in the sight of the market as he looked towards the corner of the market where an old woman was selling pallies. While the woman made him think of Jira, the woman who used to sell him pallies growing up, he knew that she wasn't Jira. By now, Jira was probably long dead.

Vader at the same time turned to see two small boys in ragged clothes running towards him as they bowed. One boy was tall and around thirteen years of age, and another was of around eleven years of age.

"W-We have some information to sell your Majesty, we only ask that you please give us enough money for food."

"Tell me what it is that you have for sale and I will consider it," Vader replied.

Vader in truth wasn't expecting anything important, but he would certainly provide the boys with a meal.

"W-We saw Skywalker yesterday," the taller boy stated.

"Where at?" Vader asked.

"He walked into town from the north side. He stopped at the slave market and he bought this one girl."

"He bought a girl? What did she look like?" Vader asked.

"She was pretty and she had red hair," The boy stated.

Vader was in shock, Mara had allowed herself to end up in the slave trade again? How could she have taken such a risk? Why would she be so willing to give up her pride and dignity in order to accomplish her mission?

"What did he do after he bought the girl?"

"I saw him heading out of Watto's shop a short time later," The shorter boy stated.

"Watto's shop? That old Toydarian miser is still flapping his wings in the air?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"Y-You know Watto?" The older boy asked.

"Anyone that has visited Mos Espa in the past knows Watto," Vader replied as he pulled out two valid credit chips.

"Tattooine never changes, not even after thirty five years. You and your brother take this money and get off of this planet and start a new life."

Vader then motioned for Padme to follow him as they walked down the streets that he hadn't walked down since he was a child.

* * *

He soon found himself taking a shortcut through a narrow alley that he used to use as a shortcut to work from the slave quarters almost every day as a child.

"It looks like you still know your way around even after thirty years," Padme stated.

Vader nodded as he walked out of the alley and found himself only twenty feet away from the entrance to the junk shop.

Padme found herself at her husband's side as they walked into the shop.

At that moment, Padme heard the sound of flapping wings as she noticed Watto himself on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hello Watto," Vader coldly said.

Watto nervously looked towards Vader as he spoke, "Y-You're ah Emperor Vader. W-What i-is it t-that you want of an old junk dealer like myself?"

Vader immediately spoke, "I want to know what exactly Skywalker bought from you."

"I-It doesn't matter," Watto replied.

Vader in response used the Force to call Watto's datapad to his hand as he started to scroll through Watto's sale records from the day before.

Within moments, he found the sale of parts for Solo's Millennium Falcon.

He threw the datapad back towards Watto as he spoke, "Thank you."

Vader then turned and stormed out of the junk shop with Padme quietly following him.

Padme did her best to keep up with her husband while feeling more than relieved that he didn't choose to kill the helpless old Toydarian.

Vader looked back at Padme as they approached the slave quarters that he had called home as a child as he spoke, "I-I almost killed him."

"Maybe he has some kind of sense of loyalty towards you and that's why he wouldn't willingly give you the information."

"That's exactly why I didn't kill him. If only he knew that I was once Anakin Skywalker."

Padme sighed in response as Vader noticed children and adults alike scurrying out of the hovels. One woman ran towards him and knelt down before him as she spoke, "Thank you so much your Majesty. I will die free now and my children are free because of you."

"Live a good life, no man, woman or child deserves a life of bondage," Vader stated.

Vader then turned and walked away from the buildings with Padme at his side.

"We will go and visit my Mother's grave," Vader said.

Padme smiled as she followed her husband through the streets and towards the slave market at the far side of the city where their speeder was waiting.

* * *

As they approached the burnt down slave market that Vader had ordered to be destroyed the day before, Vader noticed a large line of young men and women lining up in the sun to enlist at the nearby tent that was set up not far from where the slave market once stood. There was no doubt that fifty percent of freed slaves were joining the Imperial Navy, because they knew that it was their best chance for a decent future.

Vader at the same time heard a woman cry out, "Please, the military is my only hope for a future Captain."

"Women have no place in the Navy!" an angry voice replied.

Vader walked towards the source of the voice and found himself face to face with Captain Ardan.

"What's going on here?" Vader asked as he noticed a woman on the ground with several bruises on her face along with a stream of tears as she recovered from no doubt being beaten down by Captain Ardan.

"You know as well as I do your Majesty that women let alone ex slaves have no place in the Imperial Navy. I was sent here by Admiral Piett to collect a list of the new recruits from each recruiting center. I just was scrolling through the list and I noticed a long lengthy list of young women like this one who I spotted in the line of recruits. I cannot tolerate it."

Vader at the same time looked past Captain Ardan and noticed Admiral Piett's nephew, Kirkland Piett silently standing alongside the arrogant Captain. Vader could tell that Kirkland was as disgusted with the man as he was.

"Are you working here with Captain Ardan?" Vader asked.

"No, he just told me that I was piloting his speeder for him, he pulled me off of the bridge your Majesty," The young officer replied.

"How many women have you talked to in this manner?" Vader asked as he looked towards the girl in disgust when he noticed her bruised cheeks.

"She's the first one, I was going to have my way with..."

"I will not have pigs like you to serving my Navy!" Vader yelled.

"Your Majesty, with respect that girl is very well below you. I mean she's a slave. There's nothing wrong with using her, it's what you've done with the Rebel girl that's at your side, and my family is well above the laws, I can make her mine and have..."

"Enough!" Vader screamed as he raised his right hand and made a fist.

"I'm giving you a dishonorable discharge," Vader stated as Captain Ardan's throat started to constrict.

Padme cringed as she watched Captain Ardan struggle to breathe.

She immediately looked away not wishing to watch the man die as she rubbed her neck with her own hands. She found herself thinking back to what her husband had done to her on Mustafar as she heard Captain Ardan pleading for mercy. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks as images of the horrific day when her husband attacked her on Mustafar started to flow through her mind.

At that moment, Ardan's larynx snapped as Vader turned towards Kirkland who was doing his best to hide the shock and horror that he was feeling over what he had just witnessed.

"You can finish the job yourself Captain," Vader stated.

Kirkland stared at the Emperor in disbelief, "With respect your Majesty, I'm only nineteen."

"And you have a much cleaner mind and soul than the pig that is laying at your feet," Vader stated in disgust.

Vader then looked at Padme as he spoke, "Come on, we're going."

Vader at the same time turned towards Kirkland, "And make sure that you don't discriminate towards women and let it be known that any man that acts like Ardan will suffer the same fate."

"As you wish your Majesty," Kirkland replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke walked into his bedroom and noticed Mara dressing in a black leather bodysuit that Han had picked up for her in Theed.

"Does everything fit?" Luke asked.

"This is the first thing that I tried on, it fits me perfectly. Thank you for buying me some real clothes."

Luke smiled at Mara as he moved forward and gave her a kiss.

At the same time, he heard footsteps. He turned and walked into his living room where Han was standing, "Are they here?"

"They're just getting out of their speeder."

Luke wordlessly walked past Han as Mara followed him.

Mara at the same time spoke, "Luke, what am I supposed to do with the blaster that you just brought in?"

Luke turned towards Mara as he spoke, "It's yours go ahead and put the belt on."

As Luke and Han left, Mara reached for the belt. Yes, she knew how to use a blaster, and this particularly blaster did meet her quality standards, but she would have to pretend to be completely ignorant and allow Luke to teach her how to shoot a second time.

Luke stood in the main parlor of the lake house as his grandparents walked into the room.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie stared at his grandson for a moment in silence as he looked Luke over.

Luke looked more hardened, his eyes had the harsh look that most war hardened men had. However, despite everything he could see light in the young man. He could see determination and hope for the future.

He eagerly stepped forward with Jobal at his side as they both embraced their grandson.

"It's been to long," Luke stated.

"Thank the Force that you're still alive and fighting against the Sith," Ruwee replied.

"And where is your Sister, we're dying to meet her," Jobal added

At that moment, Luke gestured towards the doorway of the parlor as Leia walked into the room.

Jobal at that moment gasped in shock, "By Force, you look so much like my Padme. Come here Leia let me see you."

Leia smiled as she entered the room.

Ruwee at the same time felt tears in his eyes as he thought of the one person that was missing from this reunion, Padme.

Luke at that moment looked at his grandfather as he spoke, "I'm going to get her back."

"I know you will," Ruwee replied as he looked towards Jobal who had lost all control as she embraced her granddaughter.

Ruwee then moved forward and gave Leia a hug as he spoke, "Your Grandma and I both always did enjoy watching your debates in the Senate, because they made us think of your Mother."

"Han told you about how she survived right?"

"Yes, but he didn't give us all of the details," Ruwee stated as he noticed Solo entering the room with a Wookiee and a dark skinned man.

Last of all, he noticed a beautiful redheaded girl of around twenty taking her place next to Luke.

Luke immediately spoke, "You met Han, this is his copilot and friend Chewbacca," Luke stated as he made a gesture towards the Wookiee.

"The two of them have shared a lot of blood and sweat with Leia and I in the last few years. We are all one family. For Han and I, we are brothers, not by blood but by bond. That is the truth of the two of us and our relationship and Chewie is one of our own."

Luke then pointed towards Lando, "This is Lando Calrissian, former Baron Administrator of Cloud City and now an official enemy of the Empire after helping us escape from my Father."

Lando gave Ruwee and Jobal a polite smile as he made a respectful bow. Luke then placed his arm around Mara as he spoke, "And this is Mara, she joined us yesterday. We picked her up off of Tattooine when Han went to pay Jabba the Hutt off."

"What exactly happened to that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that has destroyed so many lives?" Ruwee asked in disgust.

"We saw the Holonet and it stated that there was an altercation between your gang and Jabba," Jobal commented.

"Yeah, we were watching that this morning, I love the part where you see the faces of all of the people in the crowds in Mos Espa when Emperor Vader announces that slavery is illegal, it almost makes you like the guy," Lando stated.

"I felt the same way, if it wasn't for what he's done to us, I probably would like him a little bit," Han added.

"He has a lot to answer for, especially for how he raised Luke," Ruwee stated.

"You're not saying you're going to forgive him after all that he's done to my Mother are you?" Leia asked.

"I forgave him back when I thought that she was dead, my parents never held grudges and I'm no different," Ruwee replied as he looked Leia in the eye.

"I was so horrified when he captured her, I was shocked when he told me that he loved her," Leia stated.

"It's interesting that you mention that because not long after Luke left Naboo, I went and visited your Mother's mausoleum, well of course it is empty obviously but I always thought that her body was in there and you wouldn't believe what I found."

"What?" Leia asked.

"A large bundle of flowers, he stopped by there after he investigated Panaka's assassination. There is no doubt that he loves her, I just fear how things are going between them now that they're together for the first time in twenty years."

Mara did her best not to look towards Lando or Han as she listened to the conversations around her, in truth she almost wanted to draw her blaster and shoot Lando for saying what he said about Vader and Han as hard as possible. At least Ruwee and Luke were somewhat sympathetic of her Master, she thought.

Ruwee looked at Luke and spoke, "I want to know just how it was that your Mother's death was staged and how she was able to survive."

"I will tell you at dinner, I think that Leia and Chewie have everything ready."

"Then let's sit down," Ruwee replied with a smile.

* * *

Tattooine:

Vader knelt down in front of his Mother's grave as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Hello Mom, it's been twenty six years since we parted, I-I failed you. That night, as you died you told me that you were proud of me. If you could see me now, you would be ashamed of me. I'm unworthy to call myself your Son. I have failed you and what I have done is unforgivable. I know that there's no hope for me. I'm sorry for what I have done," Vader stated as he placed a bundle of flowers on his Mother's grave.

Vader stared at the grave in silence as he touched the sand on the ground before him with his flesh hand.

Padme watched her husband in near tears, when will he understand that it's not to late? It just can't be to late. He can be redeemed. There is good in him, she thought as she watched him.

Padme at the same time closed her eyes as she rubbed her neck. The image of Captain Ardan's lifeless body was still fairly fresh in her mind. It horrified her to think about her husband choking the life out of men like he did. He had done it to her once and watching other people die from it made her sick.

Vader at that moment turned as he noticed Padme rubbing her neck.

He frowned, "What's wrong Angel?"

Padme shivered as she felt Anakin's hands wrapping around her, "T-The W-Way you killed Captain Ardan. I hate it when you kill. Couldn't you just..."

"He had very evil intentions for that girl and he was a pig. It was his time."

"Then just make sure that I'm not around, watching you choke a man like that makes me think of Mustafar."

Vader hugged Padme even tighter as he heard her mention Mustafar as he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Anakin, you can change. There is still good in you."

Vader shook his head, "I can't atone for all that I've done."

"I refuse to believe that it's to late for you," Padme replied.

"Spend some more time around me and you will see that it's to late. It's been twenty two years since Mustafar Padme, and to you it's only been five weeks. A lot has happened in those twenty two years. Look at me, I have lived in the darkness for half of my life. I can't change. There is no hope for me," Vader sadly replied.

Padme immediately kissed her husband on the lips as she spoke, 'I will never give up on you, not in a thousand years," Padme stated.

Vader managed to smile at Padme as he ran a hand through her hair, "I never once stopped loving you in those twenty two years."

"There is good in you, it was the last thing that I told Obi-Wan before being placed in the carbonite and even now I know that there's good in you. The way that you took Mara in as your own is an example."

"Mara and I are going to have a good talk once this mission is done, she had no reason to give up her pride and dignity to gain my son's trust like she did."

"Maybe she feels like she owes you since you freed her, I mean Chewbacca is that way with Han."

"What do you mean is that way with Solo?" Vader asked.

"Han was in the Imperial Navy before he was discharged."

"I knew that, I never read about the circumstances when I read through his records though," Vader replied.

"Chewbacca was a slave at the time, but during this one uprising, he was rescuing Wookiee cubs that were going to be taken off of Kashyyyk. He was knocked out by the squad of troops that Han was accompanied by when they boarded the shuttle that Chewie was rescuing the cubs from and Han's commanding officer ordered him to skin Chewie but Han refused. He ended up helping Chewie save the cubs and risking his life to save the Wookiee and Chewie in response bound his life to Han's stating that he owed Han a life debt."

Vader shook his head, "I-I had no idea that was what happened, it appears to me more and more that you're right about him. Any man that hates slavery has a place in my family," Vader replied.

"Our daughter loves him," Padme added.

"I saw it on Bespin, when I probed her mind and saw the feelings that she has for him, I just couldn't bring myself to take him from her and give him to Fett. I just couldn't do it."

Just more proof that there is in fact good in you, Padme thought with a smile.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	40. Chapter 40

Naboo:

So Master Kenobi and Senator Organa both insisted that she had to live?" Ruwee asked.

Luke nodded, "It was their idea to freeze her in carbonite after hearing what the Medics told them. They didn't know how long it would take to heal her, but they wanted her to live."

"I wish that I could thank them for doing that, I mean they're both dead," Ruwee commented

"What about her corpse that was buried in the Mausoleum?" Jobal asked.

"Did you ever actually touch that body?" Luke asked.

Jobal was silent for a moment before speaking, "No, my Mother did, she's the one that gave us the snippet that we gave to you. Do you still have that?"

Luke shook his head, "I returned it to my Mother."

"Was Ryoo involved in General Kenobi's scheme of staging my daughter's death?" Ruwee asked.

"Ryoo?" Leia asked.

"You're great grandmother, my mother," Jobal stated.

"From what I know she was involved with all of them. I mean that's what Obi-Wan told me during our time on Tattooine. He said that she got to see Leia and I once and after seeing us she agreed to help hide the proof of our Mother's survival."

"She was murdered a few months after your birth," Jobal stated.

"I know all about that," Luke replied.

"Why was she killed?" Jobal asked.

"Remember the battle that was fought against the Imperial Garrison around the time of her death?" Jobal nodded.

"An Imperial agent of Palpatine's was trying to expose my existence and from what I know a Jedi agent of Obi-Wan's managed to raise hell and stop him. That's all that I really know."

"And he killed her? This agent of Palpatine's," Jobal asked.

"Yes, he was an Inquisitor. There were quite a few of them that were investigating my Mother's supposed death but fortunately, either Obi-Wan or my Father silenced them before they could discover the truth."

"I see," Jobal replied.

"So is Aunt Sola going to be coming up?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"Yes, she will be up here tomorrow, she's bringing Darred and I think that Pooja will also be coming."

"What has Pooja been doing since the Senate was dissolved?" Leia asked.

"She's spent some time as an advisor to the Queen, but in truth she hasn't been doing a whole lot," Ruwee replied

"How about Ryoo? Is she married?" Luke asked.

"Ryoo is married to the guy that she was seeing back when you were living with us. They just had a baby not that long ago," Ruwee stated

"A boy or a girl?" Luke asked.

"A little boy, her husband is a medic on the Executor" Ruwee replied

"So another enemy in the family," Leia commented.

"Not necessarily, he knows all about Luke just as Ryoo does but he would never say anything," Jobal countered.

"I met Jan plenty of times, he would never sell us out Leia," Luke firmly stated.

"If you say so," Leia replied.

"He actually had the privilege of treating a few of your Father's injuries a couple of years ago, he said that your Father was the worst and most uncooperative patient on the entire ship," Ruwee stated with a laugh.

"Luke is just as bad, he wasn't even supposed to be out of the hospital yet, but he was down in Jabba's dungeon fighting a rancor with Han yesterday," Leia commented.

"Hospital? What happened to you?" Ruwee asked.

At that moment it dawned upon Ruwee as he looked towards Luke's gloved hand. When he had taken his Son's hand, he had noticed how hard it had seemed.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I lost it on Bespin in the fight with my Father," Luke calmly replied.

Jobal felt tears in her eyes as she stared at her grandson, "His own son's hand? Vader cut his own son's hand off?" She asked in disbelief.

Luke sadly nodded, "It was an intense fight and my lightsaber hit his shoulder. I just made him mad and he started fighting in a deadly blind rage and he took it right off. I think that it may have even been an accident," Luke stated.

Luke at the same time decided to change the subject as he spoke, "Is Pooja still single?"

"Yes, she's almost thirty and she's still unmarried," Jobal stated in frustration.

Luke chuckled, "I remember Ryoo saying that she was never nice enough to the boys."

"By the time that Darred gets to walk her down that wedding aisle, Ryoo will be a grandmother," Ruwee stated.

Luke shook his head, "She might find somebody yet, you never know."

"Maybe so, time will tell," Ruwee replied.

"What did Ryoo name her little boy?" Luke asked.

"She named him after me," Ruwee replied with a smile.

"That's awfully nice of her," Luke replied.

Ruwee nodded in response as he turned towards Leia, "So are you and Captain Solo an official couple?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"I bet that Vader loves that," Jobal sarcastically commented.

"I don't think that he has much of a problem with it, if he did he could have ended it on Bespin by taking my life," Han replied.

"You do have a point," Jobal replied.

"So he was just going to take all of you captive onboard the Executor?" Ruwee asked.

"Pretty much, that's where my Mom is now."

"Maybe Jan can give you some inside permission, he's coming home in a few weeks when the Executor returns to Coruscant."

"I already know that ship like the back of my hand but some access codes might be nice," Luke stated.

"How do you know the Executor so well?" Lando asked.

"It's where I was raised."

"You mean that he actually raised you on a Star Destroyer?" Lando asked in disbelief.

"All of my life, I was either on the Executor or the Exactor. I never had a normal home until I came here."

"What a wonderful environment for a child to grow up in," Leia muttered in disgust.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone else had gone to bed, Luke entered his room after spending an hour and a half training with Leia.

As he entered his bedroom, he noticed Mara already in bed as she spoke, "I've been waiting for you."

Luke immediately removed his tunic and kicked off his boots. Within minutes, he was under the covers as he wrapped his arms around Mara.

At the same time, he caught the scent of shampoo and soap, "Did you take a shower?"

"Yes," Mara replied.

"You smell wonderful," Luke said with a smile as he lustfully kissed Mara on the lips.

* * *

Executor:

Admiral Firmus Piett walked onto the Command Bridge of the Executor and noticed General Veers casually supervising the Bridge.

"What are you doing here Sir? Shouldn't Captain Ardan be up here by now?"

Veers shook his head, "I just got back here from Hoth and I walked onto the bridge while you were having your lunch and he was nowhere to be seen. I guess that he's still on Tattooine."

Piett shook his head, "You look tired Sir and after having to deal with everything on Hoth I can imagine that you want a rest, go ahead head to your quarters and get some lunch before you report to Lord Vader, I will deal with Captain Ardan and take the Bridge for now."

"Thank you," Veers replied as he turned and walked off of the Bridge.

Piett then reached for his comlink and spoke, "Captain Ardan!"

"This is Captain Piett," Piett heard on the other end.

"Captain Piett? Kirkland what in the Galaxy?"

"The Emperor lost his temper with Captain Ardan and he made me Captain. I'm your First Officer Uncle."

Piett shook his head in disbelief, He's not even twenty for Force sakes, Piett thought in disbelief.

"Ok, have you finished collecting the lists of new recruits from the planet?"

"Yes Sir, I just grabbed some lunch and then I will be on the bridge."

"Good," Piett replied as he deactivated his comlink.

* * *

General Veers stepped off of the turbolift and casually walked down the hallway of the Officer's quarters. At the same time, he noticed the Emperor walking out of his quarters with his Rebel Captive at his side. Veers had heard all of the rumors about the captive that Vader had chosen to take into his chambers from the moment that he walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle and onto the Executor.

He looked towards Vader and at the same time noticed the unhooded woman at Vader's side. He gasped in shock as his eyes met Padme Amidala's eyes.

Padme coldly stared at him as she spoke, "Maximilian Veers."

Veers was in shock as he spoke, "Senator Amidala, but you're dead."

"Apparently not," Padme replied in anger.

Vader at the same time spoke, "Did you pull the last garrison off of Hoth General?"

"Yes your Majesty, I have a full report on your desk for you to read."

"Thank you," Vader replied.

Veers stared at Padme as he spoke, "You haven't changed one bit since the days of the Old Republic that you spent antagonizing men like me."

"You haven't changed one bit either and I'm more than certain that you're the same cold blooded killer that enjoyed fighting and taking life. We had quite a few arguments during my time in the Senate as I recall."

Veers sneered, "Peace lovers are a dying breed Senator, you cling to the ways of the pacifists and the nature lovers. Your kind are all fools and it's a proven fact. Emperor Vader and I have proof that war is the answer," Veers angrily stated.

"All you are is another Bantha in the herd. There are millions like you, and none of you last for long. Sooner or later, you will meet your end General Veers," Padme disdainfully replied.

Veers shook his head, "Isn't she getting on your nerves your Majesty?"

"Keep this going, the two of you are very amusing," Vader replied.

"And you're no different Anakin, if killing is the only talent that you men have at your age then what are you worth to the Galaxy?" Padme asked in complete frustration.

"You're obviously far to young to see the full picture," Vader replied in agitation.

"The full picture? That you enjoy taking life? You headed down to Jabba's Palace yesterday so that you could have the pleasure of torturing him and his thugs. You killed Captain Ardan in the streets today just because of his ego and his cruel mind, and I'm certain that you enjoyed that. This is wrong! You have already put your mother to shame. It is time for you to change your ways and grow up," Padme yelled.

Vader in anger pulled Padme onto the turbolift.

Veers smiled, I'm certain that the Emperor has had his fun Senator, I doubt that your life will be that long after this, Veers thought with amusement.

* * *

As the doors of the turbolift closed, Vader let loose a hard slap on Padme's cheek.

"Don't ever talk to one of my Senior Officers in such a manner and never talk that way in front of my men again!" Vader yelled in anger.

Padme rubbed her cheek in tears as she stared at her husband. It was obvious that she was more emotionally hurt by his slap than she was physically.

"All that General Veers does is kill. He's devoid of any conscious or feelings, I remember him from the Clone Wars. I remember how blood thirsty he always was when it came to battle and how trigger happy he was when he had a blaster in his hand. Now, Here you are with him and you act like it's acceptable to have him speaking to me like he was? Look at how many lives he has taken just for his pleasure. He's as insane as you are."

"And that's why we've always gotten along," Vader replied in anger.

"War is not the answer Anakin, you can do things without war and you can make peace with the Alliance. I can forgive you for what you have done to me and to our family and to the Galaxy, but I cannot put up with your abuse."

"You had no right to make the statement that you made, and you aren't going to go anywhere besides to and from our chambers" Vader yelled.

"I said what I said because I care about you," Padme replied in tears.

Vader breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry."

Vader was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Even if I reach an agreement with the Alliance, we will have maybe twenty years at the most of peace and then there will be another war," Vader stated.

"The Old Republic went centuries without major wars until the Sith started tampering with things," Padme countered.

"This is much different," Vader stated as he pressed a button on the turbolift.

"It's about time that I show you the real war that I've been preparing for for the last four years."

"The real war?" Padme asked as the doors of the turbolift opened.

Vader said nothing as he walked off of the turbolift.

Padme not knowing what else to do simply followed her husband down the hallway as she dried up her tears with the sleeve of her cloak.

As they walked down the hallway, she noticed two Stormtroopers standing guard on opposite sides of the hallway.

They casually stood in silence as her and Anakin walked by.

Within a few minutes, Vader was in front of two double doors that were also guarded by stormtroopers as he placed his left thumb on the nearby computer screen.

Within seconds, the doors opened as Vader turned to Padme and spoke, "Brace yourself, you're going to be shocked."

Padme said nothing as she through the doors with her husband.

As the doors closed behind her, she looked ahead of her and noticed another set of doors.

She watched as her husband placed his left thumb on the nearby computer screen.

* * *

As the doors fully opened, she stepped back in horror and found herself against the double doors that she had just walked through.

Right in front of her, were three hideous aliens that were perfectly preserved inside of bacta tanks.

The creatures had tattoo scaring all over their bodies and strong muscular forms and they were probably twice the size of Anakin.

She stepped forward as something dawned upon her, Leia had told her of a mission in the unknown regions where they had encountered these hideous aliens that they were barely able to fight. She had told her of how Vader had joined the battle and how he had literally saved them from the massive mob of aliens.

She stared at Anakin and spoke, "T-These are like the aliens that Luke and Leia described to me. Luke said that they would probably be dead if you hadn't came on scene when you did."

Vader nodded as Padme fearfully spoke, "What are they?"

"Most of us call them the Far Outsiders," Vader then gestured to the three bacta tanks, "They call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Yuuzhan Vong?" Padme asked uneasily.

"What are they?" Padme asked.

"An extra Galactic race of marauding barbarians. Their advance forces are at the edge of our Galaxy right now as we speak and more ships are coming."

Vader paused before continuing, "The only men on this ship that are aware of them are myself, General Veers and Admiral Piett. Along with the scientists that work in here."

"General Veers knows?" Padme asked.

"I invited him and Admiral Piett into this place a few weeks ago. He's taking today off but he's going to start studying their tactics, their known weaponry and defenses so that he can train the high level Generals at the Academy. War is upon us," Vader stated.

"Why don't you try to have a peace conference with them? There may just be a resource that they want. If they have it, maybe they will agree to peace," Padme stated.

"Talking to them is the same thing as me taking my lightsaber off and trying to talk to a Rancor in the forrests of Dathomir. It won't work," Vader replied.

"How do you know that Anakin?" Padme asked uneasily.

"Padme you're an educated woman, what do you know about the Chiss?"

Padme frowned, "Not a whole lot, only what my Dad taught me, I mean they are isolationists," Padme replied.

"Does the Ascendancy ever attack someone without a reason?" Vader asked.

Padme shook her head, "They always warn those that enter their space uninvited before they open fire upon them."

"When these barbarians first came into their space, the Chiss did nothing to provoke them but they attacked them without any given reason. The Chiss were forced to defend themselves and they won the battle but they lost over half of their forces from that day," Vader replied.

Padme shivered as Vader continued, "They have fought several similar battles, this situation is so grave that they recently agreed to a territory access treaty with me. Giving me the right to enter their space in search of Vong. They are preparing for the war. Their scientists have been working with the scientists inside of this facility and we've been working on a biological weapon that will be capable of destroying them by the billions."

"Genocide is never the answer," Padme replied.

"There are trillions of them and there will be systems that we will lose. We have to be prepared, I already have Grand Admiral Thrawn working on new ships and weapons, and he's also stashing away our biological warheads for the future. War is upon us and we are all going to be destroyed in our minor disputes if we don't agree to work together, and I mean the entire Galaxy," Vader stated.

Padme shook her head, "I have to hear more to understand your viewpoint."

Vader nodded as he walked into the facility with Padme at his side.

At that moment, Vader noticed Doctor Jansen approaching him.

Doctor Jansen gave him a smile, "Your Majesty, Here's your weekly report," He stated as he handed his Emperor a datapad.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Doctor Jansen ,this is my wife Padme."

Doctor Jansen immediately gave Padme a polite bow as he spoke, "Pleased to meet you your Highness."

Padme smiled in response as Vader spoke, "I have to go meet with General Veers after I review his report along with yours. During that time I want you to give my wife a tour of this place and tell her everything that you know or have discovered about the Vong. She basically is allowed to know as much as I know about them."

"I understand your Majesty," Doctor Jansen replied.

Vader then turned to Padme and spoke, "I will be back in a little bit."

Padme nodded as her husband turned and left.

Doctor Jansen was silent for a moment as Padme spoke, "Is there something wrong Doctor?"

"N-Nothing, I-I just wasn't aware that his Majesty was married that's all."

"I-It's kind of a complicated situation."

"I can imagine, come along, I have a lot to show you, and this facility is larger than you may believe it to be."

Padme wordlessly followed the middle aged scientist into the research center as he started to explain to her just how dangerous the Far Outsiders were.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	41. Chapter 41

Vader walked onto the Command Bridge as he noticed Admiral Piett approaching him, "Can I have a word with you your Majesty?"

"Certainly, walk with me," Vader replied.

As Vader walked Piett spoke, "I was told that you finally terminated Captain Ardan."

Vader laughed, "I'm guessing that a few of the men won some money from the betting pool."

Piett shook his head, "And there's probably going to be one for my nephew by the end of the day."

"You know that I won't kill him," Vader stated.

"I know that, but he's barely nineteen for Force sakes. Don't you think that he's a little bit young to be my First Officer?"

Vader casually looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "He's the only one that I can see on this ship that's qualified for the job and I also like what I see in his mind. I was his age the day that I married, I was his age when I commanded troops in some of the deadliest battles that I ever fought in to date. I think that he's a nineteen year old who is more than capable of serving as second in command of this vessel."

"Of course," Piett replied.

"Go ahead and set your course for Coruscant and take us to Hyperspace, it's time to send everyone off on leave," Vader stated.

"As you wish, I think that I'm also looking forward to that month with my wife and our baby, that's only three months away."

"I'm certain that you are, I'm looking forward to some quality time with mine as well," Vader paused before turning towards Piett, "Is your wife travel safe? I've never been exactly a pregnancy expert but is she travel safe?"

"S-She is My Lord," Piett replied.

"Go ahead and contact her and tell her to meet you on Coruscant, You can hand the bridge over to Kirkland and get away to a nice hotel for a few days with her."

"T-That's awfully kind of you your Majesty," Piett stated.

"You're intelligence helped me find the Rebels and even though I don't have my Son, I'm on a good path to finding him, you deserve it."

"Thank you," Piett declared with a bow as his Emperor left him.

Vader said nothing as he quietly walked off of the bridge and towards his office.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Sith Lord had just finished reading the report from Hoth as he heard a beep at the door of his office.

"Come in General Veers," Vader stated.

The doors opened as General Veers walked into the room with a bow.

"Have you had enough of Senator Amidala?" Veers asked with a laugh.

"Not really, but I certainly did put her in her place for her disrespect," Vader replied.

"Why does she look as she did twenty years ago and why did she stage her own death?"

Vader laughed, "She was found by the Rebels perfectly preserved in a block of carbonite a month or so ago. She of course immediately joined them and became one of their Council Members. When I found her, I of course was more than shocked that she as alive and I was in truth just completely ecstatic."

"So back during the Cone Wars you really did have a relationship with her," Veers commented.

"You could say that," Vader casually answered.

"So am I correct to understand that you're planning to modify the cannons on the walkers that we're going to use when the war starts with the Far Outsiders?"

"I'm already working on modifications to most of the walkers and I was reviewing your ideas for those droids."

"What do you think about those assassin droids?"

"Well, I personally think that your design is very impressive. Droids like that will be capable of surviving very extreme conditions and we will also be able to arm them with weapons that will be lethal. I think that they are in truth a brilliant idea and the sooner that we can produce them, the better."

"Very well, and I trust that you will experiment with tactics for the AT-AT's and our infantry."

"I'm already working on some stuff based on the defensive capabilities of the outposts that have been destroyed in the Unknown Regions."

"Good, that is all for today General," Vader replied.

Veers bowed in response as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Padme looked at Doctor Jansen in disbelief, "So they just have slaughtered everything that they have touched?"

"Pretty much, and Force knows the procedures for their sacrifices although the alters on that one planet were drenched in Chiss blood."

Padme shivered, "My husband still doesn't plan to wipe out the entire race with this bioweapon does he? I mean surely they will give up after so many of them are gone right?"

Doctor Jansen shook his head, "He has told me multiple time that genocide his his last resort. He has however told me that if it comes down to it either being us or them it will be them if he has anything to say about it."

"I don't like the sound of that," Padme commented.

"I have three daughters your highness. Three daughters that I love more than anything in this Galaxy, if destroying this race means insuring their survival and the survival of their children, I as a Father will do it not just for them but for all of the other children in their generation and for the generations that will come after them."

Padme said nothing in response.

At the same time, Padme noticed her husband entering the room as he ignored the busy scientists that were working throughout the room."

"Doctor Jansen, are you done with her?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I just finished showing her everything."

Vader nodded as he looked at Padme and spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I've seen all that I need to see," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as Padme walked towards him.

Together, the couple left the research center and headed for the turbolift.

* * *

Once they were on the turbolift, Padme looked at her husband and spoke, "I-I had no idea that they were coming into our Galaxy like this. I never even thought of an Extra Galactic invasion. I saw it in Holofilms growing up but I always thought of that as just pretend nonsense."

"It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when," Vader replied as the turbolift doors opened.

Vader then spoke, "Let's head into our chambers for the evening."

"That sounds good to me," Padme replied with a smile.

Vader at the same time, wrapped his arms around Padme as he affectionately kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Dagobah:

Yoda sat in the middle of his daily meditation as he saw the lights of a landing ship.

He quietly watched as the small cruiser landed in a small clearing that wasn't far from his current position.

As the boarding ramp was lowered, the ancient Jedi Master hobbled towards the ship as the doors opened.

Within seconds, a beautiful Togruta woman walked down the boarding ramp.

"Jedi Tano, good it is to see you after so many years."

Ahsoka Tano bowed as she spoke, "Master Yoda, you haven't changed one bit."

"Grown you have though," Yoda stated.

Ahsoka smiled as she spoke, "So Master Obi-Wan appeared before me and he told me that I was to come here to take you to meet with Starkiller."

"Mmmm yes, a good idea to take me it is," Yoda replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ahsoka led Master Yoda up the boarding ramp of her ship.

As Yoda sat down in the lounge, he noticed a small brown haired human boy entering the room, "The ship's ready for take off Mom," The boy stated.

Ahsoka smiled, "Alright Kyp, meet Master Yoda."

Kyp bowed in response as he spoke, "Pleased to meet you Master."

"Your Son he is?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied as she headed towards the cockpit of her cruiser.

Shortly after the execution of Order Sixty Six, Ahsoka had found herself on the run from the Empire. For two years, a young couple on the planet of Deyer, (A colonized water world.) had harbored her until she was able to obtain enough money to buy a ship and head to a nice isolated outer rim world.

Shortly after the destruction of Alderaan, she had learned of how the people of Deyer had been either arrested or massacred for speaking out against the Empire for the needless destruction of Alderaan. She immediately headed back to Deyer and learned that the Durron family had been sent to the spice mines of Kessel.

By the time that she had successfully infiltrated the mines of Kessel, both of Kyp's parents who had risked their lives to harbor her and Kyp's older brother were dead. Kyp however was alive and was being forced at the tender age of seven to work in the mines.

Ahsoka deciding that the way to pay back the Durrons was to rescue Kyp. It was then that she discovered his Force sensitivity. She also formed a fast bond with the child, and she chose to adopt him as her own.

Kyp, craving the love and affection that he needed quickly took to calling her, "Mom" even though he remembered his real parents and at this point, he saw her as his Mother.

As Ahsoka climbed into the pilot's seat, she strapped herself into her crash webbing before taking the ship out of the swamps with Yoda and Kyp onboard the craft.

Once the cruiser was in hyperspace, Ahsoka unbuckled her crash webbing and left the cockpit.

She arrived in the ship's lounge to see Kyp using the Force to pass a cookie to Yoda.

She looked towards Yoda with a smile, "Cookies Master Yoda?"

"Mmmm yes, many years it has been," Yoda replied as he took a bite of the cookie.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked towards Kyp, "Did you finish your daily studies?"

"Yes Mom," Kyp replied.

Ahsoka in response leaned forward as she gave Kyp a kiss on the forehead, "That's my boy."

"Training him are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, He finished his lightsaber yesterday, he's doing very well Master."

"Given the Trials were you?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "I ran into Master T'ra Saa and she gave them to me about seven years after the beginning of the purges."

"Felt her death I still have not," Yoda stated

"There are many who's deaths I still have yet to feel, I felt Obi-Wan's a few years ago and I still had no idea just what had happened to him until he appeared before Kyp and I during meditation a few days ago when he asked me to come for you."

"Tell you about the twins did he?"

"He told me everything, I knew that Luke was Anakin's son the moment that I heard his name for the first time. Not to mention the bounty that Vader posted on his head."

"Meet him soon you most likely will," Yoda stated.

"I know," Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka at the same time looked at her wrist Chrono before looking towards Kyp, "I think that it's time for somebody to get to bed, you look very tired."

"Ok Mom," Kyp replied.

"Goodnight, I love you," Ahsoka stated as she placed her hands on Kyp's shoulders before hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," Kyp replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie sat on the porch in front of the lake as he watched the sunrise. At the same time, he noticed Jobal setting a cup of tea right on the tiny table next to him.

"Luke still isn't awake. Back when he was living with us in Theed, he was always up at this hour running and training," Jobal commented.

"It's that girl," Ruwee replied.

"You mean Mara?" Jobal asked.

"He's sleeping with her," Ruwee stated.

Jobal frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I was up getting you that glass of water and I saw him going into his room well after she had gone in and I know that she never left the room."

"I-I don't like that, I-I mean I'm not going to judge Mara but she needs to know that you don't just sleep with a man that you're not married to."

"Luke just needs to stop using girls," A female voice stated.

Ruwee and Jobal both turned to see Leia walking onto the porch as she sat down in the chair next to her grandmother.

Jobal frowned, "Using girls?"

"He's a ladies man, he's the master of charming them. I've seen it plenty of times over the years. There was no love involved with any of them, It all was just sex, one of the girls was a spy and it's a wonder nothing happened to him while she slept with him."

"Are you serious?" Ruwee asked dismay.

Leia nodded, "The two things that he does that bother my mom the most are as follows, his drinking, and the way he is with women."

"So she's seen it too?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

Ruwee shook his head, "My Dad always told me to wait, and he ended up setting up my marriage with your Grandma when we were both still fairly young and I was more than grateful that I heeded his words. One thing that he always told me from the time that your Aunt was born until the point of his death was that if he could go back and do things over, he would have just waited for my Mother and been with no one else."

"That's Han's attitude, some of the other guys like Lando or some of the men that Luke commands don't care and I don't think that Luke cares."

"I feel for that girl, she has the look of one who has been abused and she probably thinks that by pleasing him that he will love her," Jobal stated.

"He bought her out of the slave market and freed her. Han, Chewie and I were talking about it last night and Chewie thinks that she feels like she's repaying him."

"With her body? That's not right," Ruwee stated.

"I kind of feel like Luke's taking advantage of her, and then yesterday he had Han pick up like a thousand credits worth of clothing for her. If you ask me, he's just using her vulnerability."

Ruwee shook his head as he spoke, "Confronting Mara about it would do nothing. Not until you have a friendship with her. As far as I can see, the damage is already done, but confronting Luke might be different."

"Good luck," Leia sarcastically replied.

"He doesn't listen that well?" Ruwee asked.

Leia shook her head in response.

Ruwee sighed, "I'm eighty one now and I do things differently than I would have done at your age or even at Padme's age. I think that I will just monitor the situation before I speak to him about his actions."

"I certainly hope that Sola will keep her mouth shut about it when she sees what's going on," Jobal stated.

"My Aunt will know?" Leia asked.

"Of course she will, Sola never has missed a thing, she's the one in the family that knew that Padme was in love with your Father for eighteen years and then all of the sudden we find ourselves with Luke. She never let us live down the fact that we were blind while she saw it so clearly."

Leia shook her head, "It sounds like Aunt Sola and I are both going to get along."

"She has a strong grudge against your Father over everything," Jobal added with a sad tone in her voice.

"So do I, after being tortured by him and deprived of my Mother and having my boyfriend tortured by him and my brother maimed I do have some hard feelings. I do feel guilty about calling him a monster or saying that him having a mother is unimaginable. I guess that anyone with the life that he had would have a hard time turning out normal."

"That is for certain," Ruwee sadly replied.

"So when will my Aunt be here?" Leia asked.

"She'll be here for lunch," Jobal replied.

* * *

Mara awoke to the feeling of Luke's warm arms holding her tightly against his body.

She turned her head and looked towards Luke as he slept, after two nights, she was wondering one thing, did he love her? After two nights, she still had yet to say that she felt loved. At this point, she was wishing that she had heeded her Master's advice. If she had, In her own mind, it was obvious that her Master knew what he was talking about.

She shivered as she felt Luke's arms tightening.

At the same time, she noticed him opening his eyes as he moved forward and kissed her on the cheek.

That feels different, Mara thought.

Luke looked at her with a smile as he spoke, "You're so beautiful, I'm so glad that I found you when I did."

"I hate to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't," Mara replied.

"I would certainly be fairly lonely about now," Luke replied as he turned Mara around so that she was facing him. At the same time, he playfully pinned her down on the mattress as he climbed on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you Mara," Luke stated.

Mara's eyes started to water as she heard the words, he loves me, he really loves me, she thought with delight.

She almost wanted to scream in delight as she spoke, "I love you too."

Luke immediately gave her another kiss as he spoke, "It's 0700 there's no reason to get out of bed anytime soon. We can get out of bed at 0800."

Mara blushed as she realized what Luke wanted.

She once again found herself hoping that Luke truly loved her and that he didn't just want sex.

Luke looked at Mara as he felt desire flowing through him. He knew one thing, after two nights, he truly loved Mara. Mara wasn't just another girl, he truly loved her and the last night was different than the first. At the same time, he found that he was disgusted with himself, what was wrong with him? How was it that he could sleep with a girl and only know that he loved her after two nights? Was he so messed up that he didn't understand true love? In some ways, Luke wished that his Father was around, but at the same time, he was grateful that his Father couldn't see him now. He hated to think of just what his Father would say about him and Mara or about the other girls that he had spent his time with in the past.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. So for those of you that are familiar with Kyp Durron, who eventually becomes a Jedi Master of Luke's new Jedi Order for those of you that aren't familiar with EU, I have changed his storyline up and I decided to make Ahsoka his adopted Mother. You will have to let me know how you like the change and she will have a strong effect on Kyp's life in the long run as you can imagine.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	42. Chapter 42

Executor:

Vader watched Padme comb her hair at as she sat at her vanity desk, she was dressed in a beautiful red nightgown that appeared to radiate her beauty in Vader's mind. She looked back at him as she spoke, "I-I had no idea that there was another war upon us Ani."

"Hardly anyone knows."

"I've looked through some of the news articles from the last twenty years and I've even watched some of Palpatine's press conferences. I mean I didn't have much else to do on Hoth when Luke and Leia were training, so I would just use that time to catch up on the twenty years I missed, I remember Palpatine talking about keeping the Navy intact in case of Extra Galactic invasion but I thought that was just one of his many lies."

"He knew about them, but he cared more about his power than preparing the Galaxy and he was so arrogant that he was certain that the Military as it stands would be sufficient enough to destroy them."

"But you don't think so?" Padme asked.

Vader shook his head, "I'm using every last bit of his wealth to build more ships and more weapons and to expand our military."

"And you still plan on destroying the Alliance even though we both share a common foe?" Padme asked.

"That is part of why I'm so eager to sit down with Luke and Leia. I know that Mon would agree to a meeting if Luke was there to protect her and if I came to her unarmed. I already have convinced Thrawn that the Alliance would better serve us alive than destroyed."

"We want freedom for the people. Palpatine declared Martial Law on the day of Luke and Leia's birth and you could easily lift it," Padme stated.

"Some things are a necessity," Vader replied.

Padme at the same time spoke, "There is one thing that puzzles me about you."

"Let's hear it," Vader replied.

"I was reading through your datapad when I noticed a letter that you wrote to several arms manufactures asking them to lower the prices on their blasters. Why would you want citizens that Palpatine has oppressed for twenty two years to be able to arm themselves for less money?" Padme asked.

"I know that I can win this war against the Far Outsiders, but I'm anticipating them being successful in terms of taking a few worlds. In the event of them securing any planets that are currently a part of the Empire, I believe that the citizens should have the means to defend themselves so that they at least have a chance of survival, don't you think?"

"W-Why yes," Padme replied.

"And lowering the prices on blasters was in my mind a logical choice, at least even the lowest income families can afford to legally purchase a blaster that will do the job."

"You have a point," Padme replied as she set her hairbrush down and stood up.

Vader looked Padme in the eyes as he spoke, "This war will make the Clone Wars and this war appear insignificant. People will be talking about this current war and the next war for a thousand years."

"In a thousand years, we will all be long dead and the same is for our children."

Vader in response wrapped his arms around Padme as he spoke, "Yes Angel but our names and our legacy will remain. The outcome of this war and the next war will have a strong effect on the future of this Galaxy and if the Far Outsiders win, it will only mean death and destruction."

"From what Doctor Jansen has told me that's all that they represent."

"And I have to do what I have to do for the people of this Galaxy," Vader replied as he captured Padme's lips with his own.

Padme at the same time was hoping for one thing, her husband's redemption. She was of course content with the fact that he had the intention of protecting the Galaxy from the Far Outsiders, but she wanted him to be on the light side, she knew that there was good in him, she just wondered if he was able to see the good that still remained within his soul.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke watched as his Aunt and Uncle entered the living room followed by Ryoo and Pooja.

"Luke!" Sola exclaimed as she ran towards her nephew.

Sola immediately hugged the young Jedi as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

As Sola hugged her nephew she was able to notice many changes in him. He certainly wasn't the confused fifteen year old that she had met so long ago. He was far more controlled. He had far more light in him, she could see the good in him just by looking at him. She also could tell that he had grown and that he had been hardened over the years. There was no doubt that the years of fighting and taking lives had defined him, but it was also obvious that whatever General Kenobi had done to him on Tattooine had moved him farther towards the light.

As she broke away from Luke, she noticed Darred taking Luke's hand as Ryoo and Pooja both moved forward to hug their cousin.

Pooja at the same time, broke away from Luke and met Leia's eyes.

"Leia, it's been far to long!" Pooja exclaimed.

Leia eagerly moved towards Leia as she hugged her longtime friend and cousin.

Pooja smiled, "I can't tell you how pleased I was when my Grandparents told me that we were related."

"The same was for me," Leia replied.

Luke looked towards his Aunt and spoke, "So you know everything?"

"No, your Granddad only told us about Leia, he said that there was more that he hadn't shared with us though."

Luke nodded as his Aunt moved forward and hugged his sister, "You look just like your Aunt."

Leia smiled as Sola hugged her.

Luke then spoke, "This is my best friend Captain Han Solo, and his copilot Chewbacca."

Luke then pointed to Lando as he continued, "Our friend and ally Lando Calrissian," Luke was silent for a moment before placing his arm around Mara who shyly was standing alongside Solo as he spoke, "And this is my girlfriend, Mara Jade."

Sola looked Mara over as though she was a holofilm critic before glancing at Solo and the Wookiee, she glanced at Lando before settling her eyes on Captain Solo.

"I know that you probably haven't heard of me Captain Solo, but I have heard of you plenty."

Han smiled, "Probably because Vader has that price on my head."

Sola nodded as she looked back towards Mara and Luke, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you Luke."

"Thank you Aunt Sola," Luke replied.

"There is one thing that I would like to know," Darred stated.

"Let's hear it," Luke replied.

"Did you really kill Palpatine?" Darred asked.

Luke shook his head, "No, when I left the Death Star he was alive but he was struggling to keep up with my Father."

"So your Father killed him?" Sola asked.

"No one else could have," Luke replied.

"Do you think that you could have done the job?" Pooja asked.

"I still doubt that I have the power at this age."

"You lost the fight with your Father a few days ago didn't you?"

Luke nodded as he held up his gloved right hand.

Sola looked at Luke's hand as something horrible dawned upon her, "He cut your hand off?"

Luke sadly nodded, "I kind of burned his shoulder with my lightsaber and he just got angry at me and then he took it off."

Sola shivered as Luke then spoke, "There's more that you're about to hear that will shock you."

"Like what?" Sola asked.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "A month ago, Han, Chewie, Leia and I went on a mission to this mining facility to buy Medical supplies. When we arrived at the med center, the director of the facility asked me to meet with him in private. He ended up leading me into this dark room and in the room was this woman that was encased in carbonite. She was frozen the day that Leia and I were born twenty two years ago. When we thawed her out, she was shocked by all that had transpired since the day that she was frozen."

As Sola took in Luke's story Darred spoke, "You're telling me that Padme was this woman?"

Luke smiled, "You caught on fairly fast Uncle Darred."

"Padme was frozen in Carbonite?" Sola asked in disbelief.

"For twenty two years," Luke replied.

"Why did the Jedi take you and Leia away and leave her hanging on a wall in some medical facility?" Sola asked in anger.

"She was dying, and the only way to save her was to freeze her in carbonite. However, it was only after she was frozen that Obi-Wan and Senator Organa learned that she would have to remain frozen for twenty two years in order to live again. So it was then that they separated Leia and I and set up a plan to allow us to be able to free her when the time was right."

"And where is she now?" Sola asked.

"Vader captured her on Hoth," Han grimly replied.

"That monster has my baby sister?"

"We're making plans, It's going to take a little bit of time and Han, Leia and I need some time to recover from the last week before we even start to plan things out."

"Force, It makes me sick to imagine what things are like for her being his prisoner" Sola commented.

"I just want him in a place where I can talk to him on my terms. Maybe I can even reason with him," Luke stated.

Darred at the same time spoke, "How about we change the subject before Sola gets more fired up over your Father? I would like to hear about the Death Star and some of your missions if you don't mind."

"Fair enough," Luke replied with a smile.

"So how long did you spend on Tattooine?" Sola asked.

"Three years total," Luke replied.

"That's where we just came from," Han added.

"Oh, so you must have killed Jabba, I heard that the Empire is now taking over," Sola commented.

"I think that my Father was responsible for that, He was alive when we left," Luke replied.

"It seems like that happens quite a bit, I mean you claim that Palpatine was alive when you left and you claim that Jabba was alive. It kind of appears that your Father lets you take the blame," Pooja commented.

"You can say that," Luke replied.

* * *

Deep in the outer rim:

Yoda walked down the boarding ramp of Ahsoka's ship to the sight of a room of Galen Marek's Soldiers standing at full attention. He also noticed Master Shaak Ti Standing in front of him alongside a young Jedi Knight with a beautiful blonde haired woman. The woman held a small boy in her arms and at her feet stood a small brown haired boy of around six years of age.

Yoda smiled as he spoke, "Waiting for years to meet you, I have young Marek."

Galen Marek smiled as he bowed, "It's an honor to meet the Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

Yoda merely hobbled towards the young Jedi as he spoke, "Great and powerful you are. A great asset to rebuilding the Order you will be."

"Thank you Master," Marek humbly replied.

Yoda at the same time looked towards Shaak Ti as he spoke, "In motion our plan is. Soon, redeemed Vader will be."

Shaak Ti nodded, "If anyone can bring him back, Senator Amidala can. We both can agree on that."

"Mmmm yes," Yoda replied.

"He better not hurt her again, he's been given a second chance with her and it would be just like him to lose her again or mess up," stated Ahsoka as she walked down the ramp with her son."

Shaak Ti looked at Ahsoka with a smile as she spoke, "It's so good to see you again Ahsoka."

"The same is for you Master Ti," Ahsoka replied as she hugged the Togruta Jedi Master.

Shaak Ti at the same time looked at the younger Togruta woman as she spoke, "You've grown from that girl that I watched grow up in the Temple. You have certainly grown up."

Ahsoka smiled at the Jedi Master in response.

Ahsoka at the same time placed her hands on Kyp's shoulders as she spoke, "This is my Son Kyp."

Shaak Ti looked at Kyp with a kind smile as she spoke, "Hello Kyp, I have known your Mother since she was a youngling in the Jedi Temple."

"Hello," Kyp shyly replied.

"If you would like, Kyp can head off and join the other kids, there's a lot of kids here and they always enjoy a new friend," stated Galen

Kyp looked back at his Mother as she spoke, "As long as you follow whatever rules you're given."

"Ok Mom."

"Have fun," Ahsoka stated.

"I'll take him while you talk," Juno stated.

Yoda then took his place on Galen Marek's shoulders as the Jedi Knights headed towards the waiting conference room.

* * *

Once they had arrived in the conference room, images of Obi-Wan Kenobi And Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before them.

"I brought Yoda here as requested Masters," Ahsoka stated.

"Good work Ahsoka," Obi-Wan stated.

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Vader is going to be redeemed, however it's going to take him realizing that the light is more powerful than the dark. He will have to be forced into a situation where he will be forced to use the Light to fulfill his destiny."

"If he is redeemed, the Sith will be destroyed, am I right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Much that has been kept from us there is," Yoda replied.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka uneasily asked.

"He will bring Balance, however how it will be done we don't know," Qui-Gon stated.

"But you know that he will be redeemed?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon calmly replied.

* * *

Deep in space:

A small group of greedy Pirates eagerly boarded a tiny dark abandoned triangular shaped ship that rested in the middle of an Astroid field in the far reaches of the Outer Rim.

The Captain at the same time spoke, "This is a small ship, I don't even recognize the design."

"The air is kind of stale boss," A young Rodian thug commented.

"It certainly is, let's avoid spending to much time in here. You boys check out the rest of the ship, I'm checking out the cockpit."

"As you wish boss!" The thugs replied.

"Maybe we will be lucky and we'll find something that's worth our time."

"Even if we don't, I think that this ship is worth our time, I mean maybe we could sell it to some rich collector," one thug stated.

The Captain said nothing as he entered the cockpit and headed towards the control panel as he attempted to activate the ship's computers.

On the other side of the ship, one young Pirate found an odd looking speeder as he spoke, "Guys look at this!"

Several other pirates rushed into the room as he pointed towards the speeder, "Look at this Speeder, it's nothing like I've seen before."

"That's for certain," Said another.

"Look at these Probe Droids that are hanging over here," the young Rodian Thug stated.

"Are you sure that they're Probe Droids?" one skeptical pirate asked.

"They've got to be, they're nothing like I've seen before."

At that moment a young teenage human boy, one of the younger members of the crew entered the room and spoke, "There's some kind of box in the next room. I just can't open it. Maybe you guys can help."

"Might as well see what we can find," The Rodian replied.

Within moments, six eager pirates were surrounding a heavy durasteel container as they took out their blasters and attempted to open it.

The leader of the gang was about to give up and call his crew off of the ship when he found something shocking, a cloaking device. This ship contained a cloaking device.

If they could recruit more men and expand their crew, they would be able to use this ship to make ambushes on large bulky charter ships before they knew what was hitting them.

On the other side of the tiny ship, the pirates continued to shoot the edges of the sealed box with no clue as to just what was inside of it.

"This lock might break if we use a higher charge," One Pirate commented.

"We can break this open get out of our way!" A large burly Trandoshan roared as he approached the box with another Trandoshan at his side.

No one dared to argue as the two Trandoshans started to pry the box open.

A few minutes later, a pop was heard as the seal was broken.

The greedy Pirates then pushed the lid off of the box as they stared into the box in horror.

"What the hell is that thing?" One man asked as he stared at the alien body that rested within the box.

"I don't recognize the species, maybe if we take that mask off of his face we can tell," stated the Rodian as he moved forward.

At that moment, the creature's yellow eyes opened as he pointed his hands towards the pirates. Lightning then erupted from his finger tips as the lightning engulfed the pirates that were throughout the room.

"What the hell is going on?" The nervous Captain yelled out as he heard the screams of his crew.

He ran into the room as the creature looked towards the Captain, "Thank you for freeing me Captain, I have been here for a very long time. Now, you and your crew can retire," The tall lanky alien stated as he raised his hand.

The now horrified Captain then fell to the floor dead as his larynx snapped.

"I'm finally free," The alien exclaimed as he walked out of the room leaving the dead pirates behind.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you're enjoying the direction that this Story is taking.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	43. Chapter 43

Naboo: one day later:

Mara found herself swimming with Luke in the lake as she spoke, "I never had the chance to swim in a real lake before."

Luke smiled, "I came up here for the first time when I was fifteen. Before that, I had never really swam in any lakes or rivers for fun. I mean on this one mission my Dad and I swam together but the only time that we really went swimming just for fun was back on the Star Destroyer."

"He had a swimming pool?" Mara asked.

Luke nodded although little did he know that Mara had spent some time swimming in the exact swimming pool.

"I certainly hope that we can enjoy times like this even after we leave this place."

"We will, and we have a few months that we're going to spend planning out this mission before we execute it. It has to be done right."

"Are you planning to just rescue your Mother without fighting your Father?" Mara asked.

"If that's possible, I know the Executor like the back of my hand, and I also have the designs for it. I'm just simply going to take my time to plan out the rescue mission so that nothing goes wrong, and I also have to figure out how I'm going to outsmart my Father."

"That sounds fairly difficult," Mara replied as she kissed her boyfriend.

"What's the hardest part is the fact that not only am I facing off against a genius, I'm facing off against a man who knows me better than I know myself."

Mara shivered as she heard Luke's statement, "What do you think that he would do if he found out about me?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really had a girlfriend over the last few years, because I didn't want to find out."

* * *

Sola watched Luke and Mara from the edge of the lake as she looked at Leia who was drying off nearby after a long swim, "So it sounds like you and I have mutual feelings when it comes to your Father."

"I will never be able to forgive him if something happens to my Mother again," Leia stated.

"I still have yet to find it in my heart to forgive him after all of these years," Sola stated.

"I have a hard time understanding how Granddad can forgive him like he has. I mean even before he knew that my mom was alive he already had forgiven my Father."

"My Dad is a strong man Leia, he's far stronger than almost anyone I know, and it truly takes a strong man to forgive like he does. He's one of a kind."

"I know that my Dad wasn't ever that forgiving, maybe that's part of where I get it from."

"And maybe from your great grandmother, I mean my Dad's mom. She had a hard time forgiving people too."

Leia shook her head, "Luke has forgiven him."

"Luke has most of the good things that make up your Mother."

"You have a point," Leia replied with a smile.

"So how does Captain Solo treat you? Do you think that it's true love?" Sola asked.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before and he's j-just e-everything I-I can't describe it," Leia replied.

"That's a good sign," Sola replied.

"It is?" Leia asked.

"Yes, at least I think so. Just hold onto him, Good men are hard to find," Sola stated with a smile.

* * *

Luke gave Mara an affectionate kiss as he spoke, "How about we dry off and then go for a little stroll in the woods?"

"That sounds good," Mara replied.

Luke immediately started to swim towards the shore as Mara followed him.

Within a few minutes, the couple were stepping onto the sandy shore as they grabbed their waiting towels.

* * *

As they walked, Luke noticed his grandmother walking towards him, "Are you two hungry?"

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"It's thirteen hundred, but I don't remember either of you eating lunch with the rest of us."

Luke smiled as he looked towards Mara, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Mara replied.

"I have sandwiches for the two of you," Jobal stated with a smile.

"Thank you Grandma," Luke replied.

Luke at the same time, noticed Han walking onto the patio with a plate of fruit as he sat down next to Leia.

At the same time, he noticed his Grandfather walking onto the porch, "Did you hear the news?"

Luke frowned, "What news?"

"This very wealthy family from Brentaal IV, supposedly they are suing your Father for one billion credits for ruthlessly murdering their son who was an officer onboard the Executor," Ruwee stated.

"I'll bet you that it's Captain Ardan, it's a wonder that the idiot even ended up on a ship like the Executor, it's probably because his family paid someone off."

"Isn't he the one that I slapped for making the perverse comments about my Mother?" Leia asked.

"He's the one, he was a few years younger than me but I still can remember him from the Academy, he was one prick," Han stated.

"It makes me sick when I hear the stories of how that monster squeezes the life out of men like he does," Sola stated.

"Captain Ardan deserved it, there are things about him that I know that you don't want to know," Han stated.

"It sounds like he was running his mouth a little to much from what Leia was telling me," Luke commented.

"Who knows what it was, but Captain Ardan could have done almost anything," Han stated.

Mara at the same time looked towards Luke's Aunt in anger, how could she call her Master a monster? Vader had walked into her life when it was the worst, he had freed her and given her a life of meaning and a future, and Sola called him a Monster? She truly wished that Sola would understand just how good of a man her Master truly was.

* * *

Executor: In orbit above Coruscant:

Vader awoke with Padme still resting in his arms. He looked down at Padme and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead as he did the best to move her to his side without waking her.

He then climbed out of bed and started to dress as he thought of how much different things had been since Padme had walked back into his life. He certainly was feeling better than he had felt in twenty years.

He smiled as he reached for his tunic.

"Ani, will we head down to Coruscant today?"

Vader looked back at Padme who was still laying in their bed as he spoke, "Most likely. We will stay at my Palace for the time being and I will spend the next month or so taking care of things."

"And will I remain in the Palace?" Padme asked.

"Yes, and don't even try to escape," Vader warned.

Padme sighed, "I doubt that I would even be able to get a mile away before you found me."

"I'm getting fairly used to having you with me when I wake up, don't disappoint me," Vader stated.

Padme said nothing as she reached for her nightgown.

She then spoke, "I'm going to go ahead and take a shower and get dressed So that we can enjoy a nice breakfast together."

"That sounds good," Vader replied.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Vader was about to sit down to enjoy some freshly cooked pancakes when he heard his doorbell ring.

"I'll take care of that," Vader replied.

Vader opened the door to see General Veers and Admiral Piett standing side by side.

"What can I do for you two this morning?"

"We kind of ran into each other when we arrived, I will let the General share whatever he needs to share with you first my Lord and then I will speak," Piett replied.

"Come on in," Vader replied.

The two men wordlessly followed the Emperor into his chambers as Vader spoke, "Padme would you mind setting out two extra plates?"

"Of course," Padme replied.

Vader smiled as he sat down.

Vader then spoke, "What is it General?"

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor your Majesty."

"Let's hear it," Vader replied.

"My Son went against my wishes and joined the Rebellion some time ago. In the future, should he survive the war, would you spare him since I have remained loyal to the Empire when it comes to destroying what's left of the Rebellion?"

Vader shook his head, "General, this is between you and I. The truth is that I have no intention of destroying the Rebellion Completely.

"W-What do you mean your Majesty?" General Veers asked uneasily.

"This war with the Far Outsiders is the real war. Our survival is their survival and we will need all of the manpower we can get regardless of their stance in this petty war."

"I see," General Veers replied as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Vader then started to eat as Admiral Piett took a bite of his breakfast.

"What is it Admiral?"

Piett breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I just was given a legal document by some lawyer who boarded the ship to hand this to me, I opened it and I read it," Piett stated as he placed it on the table.

"And what is it?" Vader asked.

"Y-You're being sued your Majesty."

"Sued? By who?" Vader asked as he took a sip of his caf.

"Captain Ardan's family," Piett nervously replied.

Vader at that moment started to choke on the caf as he started to burst into laughter.

"They think that they can sue me just because I killed their scum bag son? This is a joke, I can take it to the highest Court on Coruscant if I want to, hell I am the Court. How much are they suing me for?" Vader asked.

"One billion, it's already hit news headlines as well," Piett added.

Vader's eyes glowed yellow as Padme sat down next to him, "In that case I will silence the Ardan family forever. I will go down and destroy both of his parents within the next few hours."

"If I may speak your Majesty," Veers pleaded.

"Speak," Vader replied.

"May I please have the pleasure of killing old man Ardan myself?" Veers asked.

"And why would you feel so entitled to take the life of a man who is hurt by the needless death of his son?" Padme asked in anger.

"Because that millionaire pig raped my sister when she was only seventeen," Veers yelled.

Veers paused before looking towards Vader, "I-I'm sorry your Majesty, I didn't mean to yell like that at your table."

Vader was silent as he thought of the trauma of his Mother being violated as she had been during their time in Gardulla the Hutt's Palace.

He had always respected Veers and the two of them had always understood one another and this situation was no different.

"He never got in trouble?" Vader asked.

"Of course not, the Ardan family are nothing but pigs, and they are well above the laws. I mean my Father was just a middle class Factory worker on my planet and my Mother was a teacher when I was growing up and there was nothing that we could do except try to comfort my sister as she cried at night. I was only nine at the time and I walked into her bedroom and found her dead. She couldn't live with the incident and she had nightmares of him for almost every night after the incident, and after she died, my Mother was never the same."

Vader shook his head in disgust, "Killing him is a right that I cannot and will not deny you. Have it your way, take the entire 501st if you want just get it done, I want them wiped out."

"With pleasure," General Veers replied as he stood up obviously forgetting about his breakfast.

At the same time, he looked at the envelope that sat on the table as he spoke, "I will get the information from the lawyer and find them myself."

"So you're just going to murder him just because Anakin is allowing you to?" Padme asked in disgust.

"I was helpless to save my sister Senator. I walked into her bedroom at age nine and I saw her laying on the floor with a ton of extra death sticks resting next to her. She overdosed on purpose and I was with her as she breathed her last breaths."

Veers felt tears in his eyes as he spoke, "That was exactly forty three years ago, I'm fifty two now and even now at this age I can still see her face as clearly as I see you as she died, and I can still hear her as she cried at night as she screamed in her sleep. I will make him pay for what he's done," Veers yelled as he turned and left the room.

Padme shivered as Veers left the room.

She then looked towards her husband, "I-I had no idea that he went through that as a child."

"Neither did I," Vader replied.

"Jabba the Hutt, Captain Ardan and now his Father, now I call that good riddance of the Galaxy's scum," Piett stated.

"You know about him?" Vader asked.

Piett nodded, "The one time that my Dad had a business meeting with him at his office, he made certain that my Sister had a blaster on her and that she was a mile away from him for the duration of the time that he spent on the Axxilia," Piett replied.

"You mean that he knew?" Padme asked.

"He has a lot of of connections, and the General's story is only one in a hundred. There were hundreds like his sister and my Dad knew that. That's why he didn't want my sister anywhere near Mr Ardan. Mr Ardan was just a scumbag that never suffered the consequences of his actions" Piett replied.

"Until today," Vader stated with a smile.

Padme looked at her husband in anger, "I still don't see anything that justifies you allowing General Veers to go and kill Ardan's father. Veers is just a blood thirsty killer."

"That may be, but I cannot deny him the right to kill the man that caused his Sister's death."

"And did you feel any better after slaughtering that tribe of Tuskens on Tattooine after your Mother's death or after killing Gardulla the Hutt?"

"Maximilian Veers and I have always shared a mutual respect for one another, and I respect him far to much to get in his way."

"We both can agree that the man isn't fully sane though can't we?" Padme asked.

"Am I? I fight just like him, the only difference is that I have the Force and my Lightsaber. I'm always on the front lines just like him and I always am sharing blood with my men. I think that I'm just as insane as he is. We both have always enjoyed fighting," Vader stated in anger.

* * *

Coruscant: Vader's Palace:

Vader looked at Padme with a smile as she entered their bedroom, "This is a beautiful Palace Anakin."

"I pretty much destroyed Palpatine's Palace because this place is all that I need."

"From what I've heard, the Executor is kind of your Palace."

Vader smiled at his Angel in response.

At the same time his comlink started to buzz, "Yes General?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's done your Majesty, the bodies are conveniently taken care of. The Ardan family won't be troubling you anymore."

"Good, and you got what you wanted."

"The pig was begging for his life, he even offered me his own daughter as compensation."

Vader shook his head in disgust, "If you're willing to offer your daughter up as a sacrifice to some man, that shows just how selfish and worthless you are."

"I have one daughter and I would never give her away like common trash to save myself."

"I hope that this animal died a nice slow death based on what you've told me."

"Oh he did," Veers replied.

"Good, General you can have a few weeks of vacation time, I expect you to start preparing for the war once you return to active duty."

"As you wish your Majesty," Veers replied.

Padme shook her head as Vader deactivated the comlink, "That's just wrong."

"Padme, I know that you have never liked Maximilian Veers, but regardless of your differences, do you think that he should really be denied the right to have his personal justice for what happened to his sister? What do you think Luke would have done if it was our Leia?"

Padme hung her head as Vader spoke, "I'll tell you what would have happened, Light or Dark, Luke would have torn the animal to shreds like Veers probably just did to Captain Ardan's father. He has the right if you ask me."

"Shedding blood for revenge can never be justified. There is nothing that makes it acceptable. Mr Ardan should have stood trial."

"He would have bought off the system."

"Not if it was a system with people like myself," Padme replied.

"Maybe if you had lived for the last twenty two years you would understand why some evils are necessary."

"Stop attacking my age. Maybe if you had lived twenty two years in the light instead of in the darkness you would see why I am right," Padme countered in complete frustration.

Vader sighed as he spoke, "I'm going to go meet with several Chiss Diplomats who are waiting for me at the Senate Rotunda. I will be back later tonight."

"Fine," Padme replied.

"Padme, I really wish that you would understand that I cannot come back from the Dark."

"Time and time again you have said that but you're wrong, you just choose not to return to the light. I know that you can come back and I only hope that you will," Padme stated.

Vader said nothing as he walked away from his wife in frustration.

* * *

Rodia:

A tall lanky hooded Muun with a breathing mask that covered the lower half of his face walked into a low profile bank on the planet of Rodia.

He waited in line until his turn came.

He noticed a young woman serving as teller as she spoke, "What can I do for you today?"

"My name is Hego Damask, I'm here to check on the status of several of my investments."

"Hego Damask? Let my type your name into the computer."

The teller then looked back at the masked muun as she spoke, "Your investments have remained secure and your account with us has remained untouched for the last thirty five years."

"Good, very good," the Muun calmly replied.

"Would you like to conduct any transactions today?"

"I would like to put my stocks up for sale and I would also like to take about five hundred million out of my account."

"As you wish Mr Damask," The girl replied.

A few minutes later, Hego Damask walked out of the bank with two travel bags that were packed full of credit chips as he headed back towards his waiting ship with a yellow gleam in his eyes that his hood managed to hide from those who walked past him on the streets.

Little did anyone realize just who he was.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. If you're wondering just who Hego Damask is, you will have to either. (A) reread the first five chapters very carefully or (B) google his name on the internet or on Wookieepedia and see what comes up or (C) Don't cheat and wait for the next update. suit yourself.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	44. Chapter 44

Coruscant: One Month Later:

Vader awoke with Padme resting in his arms after another night of love.

At the same time, he felt her slipping out of his arms as she hurried towards the refresher.

What's wrong with her? Vader asked himself as he turned his head towards the nightstand to check the time.

At the same time, he heard Padme's footsteps as she climbed back into bed.

He turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "What was that all about?"

Padme shivered, "It happened yesterday while you were still asleep Anakin. Ani, it's been a month since Hoth and every night since has been similar to last night. I-I think that I'm pregnant."

Vader stared at Padme in disbelief, "Pregnant?"

Padme nodded, "It feels like the morning sickness that I had when I was carrying Luke and Leia."

Vader in response placed his flesh hand on Padme's bare belly as he reached out with the Force.

He then closed his eyes in concentration before looking back at Padme with a smile, "It looks like you're right."

"A baby?" Padme squealed in delight.

Vader nodded, "I can feel a Force presence inside of you that's similar to mine. It's our baby," Vader replied with an even larger smile.

Padme smiled as her husband pushed her down against the bed.

He then gave her an affectionate kiss as she spoke, "I-It looks like I will actually be able to raise one of my children myself."

"And I won't have to be a single Father, that wasn't exactly easy for me. I mean I was twenty two and I was the Second in Command of the Empire and on top of that Luke was unforgiving, he woke me up almost every hour each night it seemed."

"So I'm guessing that you're going to want me to be the one up with this one," Padme commented.

"Taking turns would at least be nice, it's not easy to do it all alone and sharing the job would certainly suffice. I certainly learned why people marry before they have any kids. Even with one it's a two person job if you ask me, and I'm certainly looking forward to sharing the job with you," Vader stated with a smile.

Maybe another baby will pull him into the light, Padme thought as she felt her husband's hands roaming her body. She had in truth never thought of getting pregnant in the last month although she should have known that without precautions it was bound to happen.

In truth, she was more than happy with the prospect of having a child to raise from infancy. She had gotten to see Luke and Leia the moment that they were born before passing out and then she had awoken to learn that they were both five years younger than her and that she hadn't aged one bit in twenty two years due to the fact that she was encased in carbonite.

Vader was in shock, was the last month just nothing more than a wonderful dream that he was going to wake up from at any minute? Here he was, at age forty five with his Angel just as she was when he had lost her and they were together again and further more they were expecting another child. What more could he ask for? Vader knew one thing, he was grateful that he had a second chance with her, although he was still shocked over the fact that she was resting in his arms unscathed.

He looked at her a second time as he gave her a kiss, "I love you Angel."

"I love you too Ani," Padme replied.

Vader then sat up as he prepared to dress.

* * *

After dressing, he turned to see Padme dressed in a nightgown and standing at the far side of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Vader asked.

"Just a little bit, I have been craving shurra fruit and crackers though."

"How far along do you think you are?" Vader asked.

"I don't know a month or so," Padme replied.

Vader nodded as he took Padme's hand. Together, the young couple walked out of their chambers and into their living room side by side.

* * *

A short time later the couple found themselves enjoying a bowl of shurra fruit together on the couch in Vader's living room.

Padme smiled at her husband as she spoke, "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to meet with Grand Admiral Thrawn, he's going to be on the planet. He will also be joining us for dinner."

"He's the Chiss Grand Admiral right?" Padme asked.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Admiral Piett and his wife may also join us."

"Isn't their daughter supposed to be in school? They've been here for a month now."

"It's summer on Axxilia," Vader replied.

"Oh," Padme replied.

"What have they been doing since then?"

"I think that they have spent most of their time onboard the Executor just so that they can be together while he sees to duties and replenishing the supplies for the next voyage."

"Have you seen his daughter?" Padme asked.

"I have, she's a little blonde, she's such an adorable little girl."

"Are they doing a good job with her?"

"They certainly are, she has excellent manners from what I've seen and a great personality," Vader replied.

Padme smiled at her husband as she spoke, "Is his wife very likable?"

"I haven't talked to her, she seems fairly nervous around me."

"Maybe it's because she's afraid that you're going to choke her husband to death," Padme stated.

Vader said nothing in response as he placed his hands on Padme's stomach, "I wonder what we're having."

"We'll find out eventually," Padme replied with a smile.

* * *

Several hours later, Vader found himself standing alongside Thrawn in the Senate office as Thrawn spoke, "There is one thing that I also forgot to mention to you."

"What is that?" Vader asked.

"Upon hearing of your love for ships and flying into battle, several members of the Ascendancy decided to present you with a gift."

"A gift?" Vader asked

"Well you did gift them with those Customized Tie Advanced X1 Fighters for their Officers so they have gifted you with some Clawcraft Fighters."

Vader was in shock, he had heard of the legendary clawcraft and had in all honesty hoped to one day be able to fly one but to have a squad of them in his possession was shocking.

"How many did they give me?"

"A hundred, I sent twenty five of them to the Executor. I sent about twenty five of them to Endor and another Twenty five to Byss and the last twenty five will remain here on Coruscant."

"Tell them thank you very much, I can't wait to try one of them out," Vader stated with a smile.

Thrawn shook his head, "I can imagine that you're going to take the new toys into the next skirmish that you learn of even if it's nothing more than a small group of pirates," Thrawn stated.

Vader laughed in response, "I certainly am going to be doing that."

Vader at the same time looked at his wrist chrono as he spoke, "It's looks like it's time to head over to my Palace."

"Your wife will be cooking?" Thrawn asked.

"Yes, and Admiral Piett and his wife may also join us."

"What are his plans for the next twenty years or so?"

"I think that he wants to teach at the Academy and then return to the position of Command once the war starts."

"I've given a few lectures at the Academy this month myself."

"I taught some boys that are training as Pilots yesterday and gave them some tips. They were fairly shocked that I showed up."

"It's been awhile since you've gone to the Academy right?" Thrawn asked.

Vader nodded, "I don't go as often as I would like to, I feel like my appearance keeps most of those instructors on their toes."

"You've certainly cleaned it up, there were a lot of idiotic trainers that you removed from what I heard."

Vader said nothing as he motioned for Thrawn to follow him out of his office.

A few minutes later, Thrawn and Vader climbed into a speeder together as they drove towards Vader's Palace.

* * *

Padme opened the door of Anakin's living quarterss upon hearing a buzz, she was instantly greeted with the sight of Admiral Piett dressed in full uniform along with a beautiful yet heavily pregnant blonde haired woman who was at his side.

Down at their feet stood a tiny blonde haired girl.

"It's good to see you again Admiral and this must be your family," Padme commented with a smile.

"Yes Milady, this is my wife Mia and my daughter Ariana."

Padme looked at Karla and spoke, "Pleased to meet you."

"You as well Milady," Mia replied.

Padme at the same time squatted down so that her eyes met little Ariana's eyes she spoke, "And how are you today?"

"I'm good," Ariana replied.

Padme smiled as she looked back towards Admiral Piett, "She's far more adorable than she looks in that image that you showed Anakin and I."

Piett smiled as he spoke, "Is his Majesty here yet?"

"No but he should be here any minute, Thrawn will also be here."

"H-He's the Chiss Admiral right?" Mia nervously asked.

"Yes," Padme stated.

Padme then led the Piett family into the chambers as she gestured towards the living room, "You're welcome to sit down in the living room while I finish setting the table," Padme stated.

* * *

As Padme headed towards the kitchen, Firmus Piett led his nervous wife and daughter into the living room.

Once they were in the living room, Mia looked at her surroundings in order to insure Padme wasn't listening as she looked at Piett and whispered, "Firmus he is no different than Palpatine, Padme is his slave isn't she?"

Piett shook his head, "She's his wife."

"Then why isn't she crowned Empress? Is this place just her little cage so that he can control her?"

"It's kind of complicated, I won't say anymore out of respect for his Majesty's privacy."

Mia said nothing in response as she looked down at her daughter who was seated on the couch between herself and her husband.

* * *

Padme heard the doors of the living chambers hissing open just as she set the final glass on the table.

She immediately walked out of the kitchen and towards the front entrance where she was greeted with the sight of Anakin along with a tall blue skinned Chiss in a white Imperial uniform standing directly behind him.

"Padme, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Thrawn meet my wife, Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, former Queen and Senator of Naboo," Vader stated.

Padme allowed Thrawn's large blue hand to consume her small hand as he took it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Milady."

Padme merely smiled at Thrawn in response as she spoke, "Your reputation has already proceeded you, Anakin has told me quite a bit about you and your all around brilliance."

"I'm pleased that I can be of use to his Majesty in terms of preparing for the war ahead of us."

Padme nodded, "I was more than shocked when he first took me to the research center onboard the Executor."

"You should see the one here on Imperial Center, there's even more specimens, Doctor Jansen is working there right now," Thrawn replied.

"Do you think that this war will be winnable?" Padme nervously asked.

"I'm hoping so, I think with the combined effort of my people and the Galactic Empire that our odds of winning have increased," Thrawn replied.

Vader at the same time spoke, "General Veers had this idea of us making a warhead with the Alpha Red that could be fired out of the Galaxy Gun."

"That would be lethal," Thrawn replied.

"Especially if it was designed to cover an entire Star System."

"What is the Galaxy Gun?" Padme asked uneasily.

"We will talk about that later," Vader immediately replied.

Padme said nothing as Vader walked into the living room where the Piett's are gathered

"I think that dinner is ready, will you join us Admiral?"

Piett immediately stood up as he helped his wife out of her seat.

The couple followed by their nervous daughter then walked into the dining room with the Emperor and Admiral Thrawn.

Once they were gathered and seated Vader spoke, "So I understand that you're up for a job at the Academy once the war is over."

"I will be of far more use to the Empire by sharing my skills with the next generation of Officers won't I?" Piett asked

"I'm inclined to agree with that statement," Vader stated with a smile.

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "After the war is over, I will send you to an Academy of your choosing."

"Thank you your Majesty," Piett replied.

"You can teach and then when the next war comes rejoin me on the Executor," Vader stated with a smile.

"Next war? Once this war is over I hope that we can have at least a few decades of peace," Mia stated.

"The same is for me, The only life that I have known in the last twenty six years is war aside from the time that I spent raising my son," Vader replied.

"Twenty six years of war?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"The Clone Wars broke out when I was nineteen. I fought from Geonosis to Coruscant and the Rebellion formed rather quickly after that was all over. In truth, there has been nothing but war in this Galaxy and I'm fairly sick of it as well," Vader stated.

Mia didn't dare to say another word although she in truth wanted to ask Vader why he wasn't so eager to compromise with the Rebellion and prevent another war if he was truly tired of war.

"So are you planning to try out those new clawcraft fighters?" Piett asked.

"Tomorrow, and I will try one in the next skirmish."

"Speaking of skirmish, based on those pirates that have been raiding our supply ships, I have calculated just where their next attack may be."

"Do you have the data on your datapad?" Vader asked.

Piett in response pulled a datapad out of his tunic which Vader called to his hand with a simple gesture.

Vader looked at the list as he spoke, "They are going to hit the supply ship that's arriving at Chandrila, they have supplies for our garrisons and more weapons which is what they're after."

"With respect your Majesty that's awfully close to the Capitol, why would they make such a foolish move? Chandrila is at the bottom of my list after all."

"Whoever is behind these attacks is far more than just a mere pirate and he's not all about the money, He's only made a handful of attacks and the one at Cardia was repelled by nothing more than thirty tie fighters. Whoever is doing this is playing a game with us and I intend to take prisoners for interrogation so that I can find out just who it is."

"Do you want me on the Executor tomorrow? It's not like I'm on vacation tomorrow," Piett stated.

"Yes, I think that we will be back here by mid evening anyways since the Supply ship is supposed to make it's appearance above Chandrila at noon Coruscant time."

"In that case I will be ready in the morning," Piett stated.

"That sounds good," Vader replied.

"Mia if you would like you and Ariana can spend the day with me if Anakin will allow it."

Mia smiled, "That would be wonderful, being alone with only Ariana at our hotel can be unnerving at some points."

"It's settled then," Vader stated.

* * *

Ambria:

On the desolate dessert planet of Ambria, stood a lone fortress that had been rebuilt by thousands of aliens and humans alike over a one month time period.

The Fortress had served as a base for Sith Lords and Masters alike in various wars over the course of thousands of years and now, it served as the base for Darth Plagueis and his army of smugglers, bounty hunters, pirates and all around gangsters and prison escapes that he had recruited.

The Sith Muun watched the construction progress from the tower that was at the center of the structure. He noticed thousands of men continuing their work as he heard a buzz at the door, "Come in."

"Boss," A Rodian thug stated with a bow.

"What is it?" Plagueis asked.

"Everything will be done within the day as requested."

"Good, and do you have things set up for the next raid?"

"Of course Sir," The Rodian replied.

"Good, take some men and conduct the raid on the supply vessel that I selected," Plagueis stated.

"What is the status of my droids?"

"They are all fully operational."

"Good, and are all of the weapons operational?"

"Yes," the Rodian replied

Plagueis nodded, just days after his resurrection he had successfully obtained a ship packed with super battle droids and hellfire droids from the Clone Wars that he had found deep in space. He had also armed the fortress with a powerful shield Generator as well as dozens of Ion Cannons. Ground invasion was impossible unless someone deactivated the power generators and bombardment was impossible thanks to the shield generator.

Now, all he had to do was lure Vader to his fortress and destroy him. Once that happened, the Empire would eventually be forced to accept him as Emperor.

At that moment, Plagueis was shocked as he saw an image of his former apprentice materializing before him, "I was wondering when you would finally pay me a visit Sidious."

"How you were able to revive yourself after all of the precautions that I took is still beyond me. I was fearful of you using one of your life and death techniques to regenerate your body and that's why I sent you off on Maul's Infiltrator, and into that Astroid Field secured inside of a stasis capsule."

Plagueis laughed, "That may have delayed my resurrection, but it certainly gave me time to watch you carry out our plans your way and mess up."

Sidious laughed, "And you're saying that you could have done better."

"You killed me when I was drunk and exhausted thinking that you had won while telling me that I had lost. As I recall, you also chose Skywalker as your apprentice."

"And now I'm seeing that that was a mistake," Sidious stated.

"I watched that boy board Queen Amidala's ship with Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan the night of your election, the moment that I saw that boy I saw a vision of him as a Jedi hero and as your destroyer in the future. I saw him destroy our order, and he has."

"He's still Lord Vader," Sidious stated.

"And he's falling closer to the light each day. His love for Amidala is the cause of that problem."

"Had I known that she was alive all of these years I would have done something."

"The bottom line is that he needs to be destroyed, I'm the true Dark Lord of the Sith and you never were and the same is for Darth Vader and you lost the day that you took my life. I was prepared and I was able to bring myself back to life because I wasted my time on that pathetic immortality research as you called it. I no longer age and I also am more than capable of destroying Vader and I will destroy him."

"Will you take an Apprentice?" Sidious asked.

Plagueis said nothing and Sidious slowly disappeared.

Thirty five years of regenerating his body and waiting to be freed from the ship had led up to this point, and now he was soon going to make the Empire his. He was the one who had worked for it, he had planned out Order Sixty-Six, nothing Sidious had done had been in his own design, everything was a part of the carefully planned Grand Plan and Plagueis had worked for it to succeed and soon the Galaxy would be under the control of the true Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing, Things will be picking up more in the next chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	45. Chapter 45

Naboo: One day later:

Luke awoke with Mara cuddled up with him. He looked down at Mara with a smile, in truth he wished that he could stay and watch her sleep, but Leia was waiting for him.

He slowly moved away from Mara and dressed before leaving their bedroom.

He walked out of their room and down the hallway and towards the back porch where Leia was waiting.

As he walked onto the porch, he noticed his Sister wearing only her trousers and a tank top, "Will it be our normal run?"

"Yes," Luke replied as he tossed his tunic onto the nearby banister.

"Only today we will run with our utility belts."

Leia nodded as she spoke, "Is Mara still asleep?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Do you think that she truly loves you?"

"I know that she does, and I love her."

Leia said nothing in response. She noticed several prominent red marks on her brother's bare arms and if it wasn't for his tank top she knew that she would see more. She knew one thing, she was grateful that she had heeded Bail and her mother's words and saved herself for marriage. In some ways, Leia wondered if Mara felt loved or used. She was in truth, almost obligated to ask Mara but didn't want to bother until she had a good relationship formed with the younger girl.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke and Leia started their mile long run as Luke spoke, "Today we're going to take that gondola out onto the lake and spar."

"What?" Leia asked in disbelief as she started running alongside her brother.

"The Sith don't play fair and we can't always expect perfectly flat grounds to fight on. Look at the last fight that I had with our Father and the duel that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fought in the Plasma plant in Theed against Maul."

"You have a point," Leia replied.

"Or Mustafar, Ben had to retreat due to our Father gaining the advantage."

"So at some points you think that it's better to retreat from a fight?" Leia asked.

"I should have retreated from the fight on Bespin the moment that I stunned Father with that strike to the shoulder," Luke replied.

"I see," Leia replied as she continued to run with her brother.

* * *

Mara awoke and noticed that half of the bed felt cold. There was no doubt that Luke had gotten up to train with Leia as he often did each morning.

She quietly sat up and reached for her nightgown. Mara in truth was shocked by the prospect of Luke loving her. They had spent countless nights together and although she had wondered in the beginning, she was realizing more and more that he truly did love her.

She eagerly headed for the nearby refresher deciding to shower and dress before appearing before the rest of Luke's family.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie stared out onto the lake in disbelief as he watched his two grandchildren sparring with their lightsabers on one of his moving gondolas.

At that moment, he noticed Jobal walking up at his side as she stared out onto the lake, "That looks like suicide."

"You should see some of the other things those kids have done," stated Han as he stood up from his nearby seat directly behind the couple.

"Some of the other things?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"Like the time that I first met Luke and Leia, they led me into the garbage chutes on the Death Star while we were running from a squad of stormtroopers."

"Why would you be diving into garbage chutes?" Jobal asked.

"We were in a detention center and there was nowhere else to go," Han replied.

Jobal shook her head, "How about their Father? Wouldn't you say that he's just as crazy?"

"Based on all of the stories that I've heard from Luke and from Padme, I would say yes. Not to mention watching him in battle."

"He fights even though he's the Emperor?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I've seen him on the front lines plenty of times and he was tailing Luke when he blew up the Death Star. One of the reasons that Emperor Vader can keep his power is that anyone in the Imperial Corps or Navy knows that Emperor Vader will never make a man do something that he wouldn't do himself."

"That's reassuring," Ruwee commented.

"Well, I better go get to work on the Falcon."

"I'll have 3PO call you in when it's ready," Jobal stated.

"Thank you," Han replied with a smile.

Mara Jade found herself sipping a glass of shurra juice as Jobal entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Mara."

"Good morning," Mara replied with a nervous smile.

Jobal then reached for a pot and gently placed it on the stove as Mara watched.

Luke and Leia had just finished docking the Gondola that they had trained on when they heard a voice, "I wish that I knew the point of that insane show that you two put on for me."

Luke looked towards his grandfather with a smile, "Sith don't follow the rules Granddad, and they don't really show you any mercy. If My Father attacks us at any point, we will have to fight him on whatever ground he chooses regardless of weather it's good ground or not. The same is for any other opponents that we may encounter."

"I see," Ruwee replied.

Leia at the same time reached for her simple jacket as she checked her comlink.

She looked back at Luke and spoke, "That one guy who's willing to sell me the access codes for the main hanger bay of the Executor called while we were training.

Should I return his call?"

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Who will go to meet with him?"

"I was thinking that something this small could be done by me, and probably by tonight. He's up for meeting me at a space station that's a three hour trip from here." Leia replied.

"Why not me? I'm the one that's good at getting in and out of small places," Luke stated

"Can't you just give me a chance Luke? I've been training in the ways of the Force, you said that I'm getting better and better with my lightsaber, I'm ready for a mission on my own. I can buy a small starfighter and be there and back easily without anyone ever noticing us."

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Ok Leia, I'll give you a chance, but it doesn't mean that I like it."

* * *

Space above Chandrila:

Vader sat inside of the cockpit of his Clawcraft as he checked his sensors. He then spoke into the comlink, "Admiral, your job will be to simply tractor beam whatever ship I don't destroy so that we can take some prisoners for interrogation. Everything else, black squadron and myself can take care of."

"As you wish your Majesty," Piett replied through the comlink.

Vader smiled wickedly as he noticed several ships moving towards the large bulky supply cruiser.

He then spoke, "Black leader do you copy?"

"Copy your Majesty."

"Mark my position, form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail your Majesty," Black leader replied through the comlink.

"Move towards the two cruisers on the outside of the formation and destroy them, the mothership is mine," Vader stated.

"As you wish your Majesty."

Vader then accelerated towards the ships with a smile, the clawcraft certainly was an impressive fighter. At the same time, he looked ahead at his target, it appeared to be a large sized modified Arkanian freighter that most likely was packed with pirates.

Vader immediately locked his guns on the main turret as he took his fighter into a spin. he instantly sent a deadly storm of laser fire onto the turret as he flew past the freighter while doing his best to avoid the quad lasers that were returning fire.

He then turned his fighter around as he headed back towards his target. Again, he released a deadly stream of firepower and at the same time, he noticed an explosion on the craft. It was obvious that both the Weapons systems and the propulsions systems were gone. Vader also noticed several ruptures in the ship's hull as he flew past, he noticed bodies floating out of them and couldn't help but smile as he flew towards the nearest pirate cruiser. He immediately locked his targeting system on the propulsion system of the next ship as he started to fire.

Within seconds, he was awarded with the sight of an explosion.

Vader then spoke into his comlink, "Admiral is your boarding party prepared?"

"Yes your Majesty," Admiral Piett replied.

"Pull that freighter in, it's heavily damaged and you should encounter very light resistance, based on how many bodies I saw floating out of the hull."

"It will be done your Majesty," Vader heard his faithful Admiral reply.

Vader smiled as he looked out towards the damaged cruiser and surveyed the damage.

He then directed his fighter towards the Executor.

* * *

Executor:

Vader climbed out of the clawcraft fighter and walked out of the hanger. Once he had left the hanger, he noticed Kirkland Piett waiting for him, "We have six prisoners your Majesty."

"Six?" Vader asked.

"That's all that survived your little attack on their freighter, I have them in interrogation rooms right now."

"Good, once all of our fighters are back in their hangers, you can take our ship back to Coruscant."

"I will tell my Uncle right away," Kirkland replied as Vader walked down the hallway.

Vader smiled at the younger man as he turned and walked down the hallway, Kirkland was just as reliable as his Uncle. Vader knew that Kirkland had the potential to become just as successful of an Officer as Firmus Piett should he choose to make the Imperial Navy his life.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader entered the interrogation room where he noticed a brown haired human teenage boy of around fifteen years of age.

Vader quietly approached the man as he spoke, "I want to know who you're working for."

The man shook his head, "I-It doesn't matter," the young boy replied as he shook with fear.

Vader reached out with the Force as he released a stream of lighting upon his victim.

"Ok, ok enough please," The boy pleaded,

"Let's hear who it is," Vader replied with a smile.

The boy looked at Vader in fear as he spoke, "Our Captain received word through a friend that there was work on Ambria, that some rich Muun was building up a fortress and that he was taking anyone that wanted to be paid."

"A rich Muun?" Vader asked with a frown.

"Times like it is and with y-your harsh penalties for our kind, he decided to find out what the job was and he ended up deciding to have us take it with him as a crew."

"What is the Muun's name?" Vader asked in anger.

"Uh, Damask, Hego Damask."

"What did you say?" Vader asked in rage as he reached out and grabbed the boy's throat with his right hand.

"H-Hego Damask is his name," the boy replied in fear.

"Hego Damask has been dead for almost forty years. You're lying," Vader replied.

"P-Please, don't kill me I swear to you his name is Hego Damask," the boy replied in tears.

"Have you seen him?" Vader asked as he probed the boy's mind feeling shocked and horrified by the boy's sincerity.

"Y-Yes, H-He has dark robes and some kind of respirator that covers his face. H-He has yellow eyes."

Vader in rage released the boy from his grip as he stormed out of the room.

He rushed towards the turbolift in total anger.

As the doors of the turbolift closed he found himself shocked, "How could he be alive? He's dead," Vader yelled in disbelief.

Vader couldn't believe it, Plagueis was in fact alive, he had seen the images in the boy's mind, Plagueis was alive.

At the same time heard a dark voice through the Force, _"You cannot win this fight Lord Vader."_

Vader fell to his knees in shock, it was far darker than the voice of Count Dooku or the voice of his former Master. It was horrifyingly dark. Palpatine had told him many times that Plagueis knew far more about the Dark Side than either of them would ever know and upon hearing that voice, he knew that Palpatine was right.

* * *

Deep in the Outer Rim:

Leia walked into the dark cantina on the remote space station within the outer rim where her contact had promised to meet her.

She was still more than shocked that Luke had allowed her to meet with the contact on her own although they had argued with it for hours before he had finally agreed to allow her to fly a starfighter on her own.

As she entered the cantina, she felt a shiver. A dark and horrifying shiver. It was darkness. Darkness like she had never felt. She soon realized that it rivaled the darkness that she had felt even in the presence of Emperor Palpatine.

At the same time, she noticed a dark tall lanky figure clad in dark robes walking towards her.

From what she could tell, she could also see a type of mask on the lower half of the creature's face.

"Welcome Princess Organa," the creature exclaimed.

Leia shivered as she heard the dark metallic tune in his voice.

This creature was evil, rather than draw her blaster, she immediately activated her lightsaber and charged towards the creature but much to her shock and horror she saw a red lightsaber blade appear.

She quickly made a strike towards the creature as he laughed, "Offensively you are far to inexperienced to defeat me."

Leia in response force jumped over her enemy as she crossed blades with him. She attempted to bring her blade into the alien's mid section but she was unable to succeed as she felt him blocking her attack.

He immediately moved forward as she retreated.

She soon realized that she was outmatched as he made strike after strike towards her.

Leia then used the Force to pull objects towards the alien as he spoke, "You believe that the Force is your ally? Well, I was trained in it, trained in it for a hundred years, enough time for you to be born and to have children and grandchildren, and die young human fool. I trained in it from infancy, It is something that I mastered more than a century ago," The creature stated as he used the Force to cause a bar stool to hit Leia in the back.

She fell on her face as her attacker called her lightsaber to his hand.

At the same time, she heard the sound of blasters being drawn as she heard the evil voice speak, "Get her to the ship, we are getting out of here!" The alien yelled.

* * *

Ambria:

Darth Plagueis looked down at Princess Leia's lightsaber in anticipation, soon he would have Vader in his hands. He would torture and demoralize Vader and he would do the same for Princess Leia. He would turn her to the Dark Side and she would destroy her Father, then only then would she be his servant. She would destroy her Brother and together they would rule the Galaxy and the Order of Sith Lords would never die.

Plagueis smiled as he walked towards the small prison cell where Leia was held.

He entered the cell in silence.

Leia fearfully opened her eyes as she noticed the dark figure standing before her, "W-Who are you?"

"Long before you were born I was known as Hego Damask to most beings in the Galaxy, however to a select few I was known also as Darth Plagueis."

"Darth Plagueis?" Leia fearfully asked.

"I was the man who trained Emperor Palpatine. I discovered him when he was seventeen years old and I trained him as my apprentice for over three decades until he chose to betray me."

Leia shivered, "B-But you're supposed to be dead, my Brother told me that it's traditional for the Sith to overthrow their Masters."

"It is and I was dead, or so the Galaxy thought. While Sidious and your Father were running the Empire I was regenerating and waiting for the right moment to return and waiting for someone to free me from the place that Sidious left me and it finally happened."

"I will not join you," Leia defiantly stated.

Plagueis in response raised his hands as lighting poured into Leia's small body.

Leia let out a horrifying scream as she felt her body burning inside and out.

"You will be broken, you will be my Apprentice, you will join me," Plagueis stated in total anger.

Leia screamed in agony in response.

She felt her body burning as Plagueis tortured her.

She was helpless and she didn't even know what planet she was on.

At the same time, Plagueis stopped his attack as he spoke, "This isn't the Death Star and the droid that I have isn't the IT-0 droid. Don't worry Princess, I will try to make you feel at home," Plagueis stated with a laugh as he pointed towards a tiny droid that floated into the room that instantly made Leia think of the IT-0 droid.

Throughout the detention Center, the screams of the young Princess were heard, as she was tortured by Darth Plagueis.

"Where is your Brother currently hiding?" Plagueis asked as he attempted to probe Leia's mind.

"I won't tell you," Leia replied.

"Where is he?" Plagueis yelled.

Leia said nothing as the drugs that the interrogation droid had injected into her started to burn the inside of her body.

At the same time, she cried in agony as Plagueis sent another stream of lighting into her body.

Hours later, Plagueis left the interrogation chamber in complete frustration, it was a wonder that he hadn't lost it and killed the Princess, it was beyond him just how Vader had tolerated her back on the Death Star, she was just so stubborn. He was still nowhere close to finding Skywalker and she showed no signs of breaking.

Leia was laying on the floor of her cell as she recovered from her torture, she felt completely helpless and she knew that she had barely succeeded in holding herself together. Plagueis's methods were nothing like her Father's and she didn't know how long it would be before she broke.

* * *

Aright, that's it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.

To clear a few things up, Palpatine is nothing more than a Force Ghost now just like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and nothing more.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	46. Chapter 46

Coruscant:

Padme watched her husband enter their living room in complete anger.

At the same time, she noticed Mia rushing towards Firmus Piett who entered the room behind Anakin.

Mia and Ariana both immediately rushed towards Firmus as Padme spoke, "I saw some of the footage from your mission on the Holonet."

"So?" Vader asked in response.

"All that you wanted was to try out the new toys that Grand Admiral Thrawn brought back from the Unknown Regions for you. You don't care about risking the lives of your crew or your fighter squadron, all you wanted to do was have fun and take lives and fly at high and insane speeds."

"Angel, we did accomplish our mission," Vader replied. Vader couldn't lie though, he had wanted to have some fun with the Clawcraft and he was more than pleased with the performance of the fighter.

"So you accomplished your mission? All while having some fun?" Padme asked in anger.

Vader shook his head, "There is more going on than you realize angel, Darth Plagueis is behind the pirate attacks."

Padme shivered, Luke had told her about Plagueis and she knew the name.

"B-But he's dead Ani."

"He's alive and he spoke to me just a few hours ago," Vader replied.

Padme shivered as Vader fell to his knees in agony.

"N-No!" Vader screamed out.

Padme ran towards her husband in complete concern as Admiral Piett placed his hands on Vader's shoulders.

"My Lord," Piett exclaimed in concern.

Vader stood up as Padme spoke, "What's wrong Ani?"

"He has Leia, he has our Leia, I can feel her pain through the Force, I have to go to her."

Vader turned and stormed off towards his private hanger bay.

Padme and Piett rushed after him as Piett looked at his family, "Wait here!"

Padme rushed after Anakin with Piett running behind her as she spoke, "Ani, you're talking about the man who trained Emperor Palpatine."

Vader didn't turn he continued to storm down the hallway towards the elevator as he spoke, "I know dam well who I'm talking about, and that monster has my daughter and he's torturing her as we speak."

"Anakin, calm down, you have to make a plan."

"I have a plan, kill Plagueis and rescue Leia," Vader replied in anger.

Padme in response moved forward as Piett seized her wrist, "Don't," He whispered.

Padme frowned as Piett spoke, "He's impossible to reason with in this state, believe me it's better to be silent."

Padme sighed as she watched her husband step into the elevator.

"When I come back, Leia will be safe and sound," Vader stated.

"Please be careful Ani," Padme replied.

Vader said nothing as the elevator doors closed.

Padme felt tears in her eyes, "W-What if he kills him?"

Piett shook his head, "I'm just as worried as you are. The Man who trained Palpatine? He must be the most evil creature in the Universe. Where would we find him?" Piett asked.

Padme shook her head, "I know nothing about him besides his Sith name."

"Well, you're a pregnant woman and you're alone here alone while he's off on some crazy rampage, I would say that Mia and I should just stay with you until he gets back."

"I would like that," Padme replied.

Padme then turned in tears and walked back towards the living chambers followed by Admiral Piett.

Vader was shocked by the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You should listen to Padme, you cannot defeat him in your current state, the darkness cannot defeat the darkness."

"I already killed Sidious and Dooku old Man, I can easily kill Plagueis as well."

"Anakin, I know that you're concerned about your daughter."

"You're dam right I am concerned, Force knows what Plagueis will do, I have to rescue her," Vader stated in anger as the doors of the Elevator opened.

"Trust me, you cannot win this fight," Obi-Wan stated.

"Leave me alone old Man, I know what I'm doing," Vader yelled as he stormed out of the elevator. Obi-Wan in response threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he vanished into thin air.

Vader stormed towards one of his many customized Tie Advanced X1 Fighters and climbed into the cockpit without a second thought.

Within seconds, he was flying out of the hanger and into the atmosphere of Coruscant.

Once he had left orbit, he set his course for Ambria and made the jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke shook in horror as he looked at Han and spoke, "Something horrible has happened to Leia."

"Did your father get her?" Ruwee asked from his position on the nearby sofa.

Luke shook his head, "It's something horrible, we have to go to her. Han get the Falcon ready!" Luke yelled.

Ruwee stood up as he spoke, "Now just hold your Banthas for a moment Son and think about this."

Luke frowned as Ruwee spoke, "Do you know what happened to her?"

Luke shook his head, "No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No," Luke replied.

"Do you know the circumstances of the situation?" Ruwee asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"Than think this through, it might be wiser just to send one or two men to this space station to check it out. You have a bounty on your head that could make any poor man rich. Now imagine if someone less known went to the station?"

"I could do it," Lando stated.

_"I could go with him,_" Chewie roared.

Han frowned, "What about me?"

Ruwee shook his head, "Just go to Theed Mr Calrissian, buy a low profile Starfighter and head to that space station. If something happened to her in that cantina, someone will have noticed. Just find out and then report back here."

"I will do that," Lando replied.

Luke looked at his Grandfather and nodded, "You're right, it's better to investigate before we act."

"I've been around for eighty one years Luke, I know how to do many things at my age."

Luke looked at Lando and spoke, "I'll get you some money."

"I will go and pack," Lando replied.

Luke then in frustration sat down on the couch as he noticed Mara sitting down next to him, no doubt she was attempting to comfort him as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke in response wrapped his left arm around her tiny body as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment Chewie roared, _"Who else could be after us besides Vader? We have no other enemies."_

"I don't know Chewie, with Jabba dead, it's hard to imagine who else would want us besides Bounty Hunters."

"And she would be in my Father's hands right now if it was bounty hunters," Luke firmly stated.

"So the question is who else would do you know that would want to hurt you?" Jobal asked from her position on the sofa next to Ruwee.

"There's no one that I can think of Grandma."

"What about all of the men that you've killed? What about their loved ones?" Jobal asked.

Luke shook his head, "That's impossible, I covered my tracks far to well and even if some of those families knew that it was an assassination, tracing the murder to me would be impossible."

"Luke's right, look at Panaka for example, no one could ever figure it out besides Vader, I mean he covered his tracks incredibly well with how he caused a power surge and all. He's a professional," Han stated.

"I wonder if there's anyone in the Senate that Leia could have offended that would want revenge? Maybe I should contact Pooja, she's staying with Ryoo and the baby in Theed."

"It wouldn't hurt, feel free Grandma," Luke replied.

"I'm going to do just that," Jobal stated.

* * *

Ambria:

Vader slowly climbed out of the cockpit of his Fighter as he slipped the hood over his face.

He already could feel the dark presence of Plagueis and he could feel his daughter's presence as well.

He had landed just a few miles away from the fortress and under the cover of darkness, he was hoping that he would be able to make it into the base to destroy Plagueis before he rescued his daughter.

He slowly walked through the dessert feeling grateful that it was the middle of the night on Ambria, it would make it easier for him to get in and out once he had Leia.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Vader found himself walking past two large ion cannons as he entered the fortress that Plagueis had built.

He focused on Plagueis's presence and within minutes, he was in a large courtyard.

At that moment, he heard hundreds of footsteps as he noticed various thugs surrounding him.

At the same time, he saw a dark figure walking towards him.

"Lord Vader, I have been waiting for you," stated the dark voice.

Vader breathed in deeply as he noticed Plagueis's mask from under the hood. He glared at the Sith Master with his yellow eyes as he activated his lightsaber.

Plagueis immediately activated his own lightsaber as he moved towards the younger Sith Lord. In the middle of the courtyard, two red blades crossed as two pairs of yellow eyes were locked together. Vader at that moment, attempted to decapitate Plagueis.

Plagueis immediately blocked Vader's attack as Vader relentlessly battled against him.

Plagueis at the same time, managed to deliver one light strike to the lower half of Vader's left arm that left a burn mark, while Vader battled on as though he didn't feel the pain.

"Defeating me will not be possible, I've trained for centuries. I was an Apprentice for an entire Century. I am a Master of combat," Plagueis stated. Vader in response gave Plagueis a kick that sent the Sith Lord stumbling back as he moved forward.

Vader then raised his flesh hand and used the Force to send several small Durasteel towards Plagueis that were stacked in the far corner of the courtyard.

Plagueis in response raised his own hands and sent all of the objects back towards Vader.

Vader instantly felt one hitting him in the chest as he fell back on his back.

He then stood up as he raised his left hand and sent a storm of lighting towards Plagueis.

Plagueis glared at him with his yellow eyes as he caught Vader's lighting in his right hand, "You think that the Dark Side is your ally against me don't you? I am the Master of the Darkness. I have been the Master since over a century before your time. I'm such a Master that I can turn it onto you. You may be the Force's so called Chosen One, but no Sith no matter how great they are can defeat one as skilled as I. You don't have the power to do it. Sidious would have failed had he chosen to face me when I wasn't drunk. He knew that, you, you will fall helplessly at my feet just as my treacherous Apprentice did," Plagueis stated as he raised his left hand.

Vader then felt a storm of lighting burning into his body as he was thrown backwards.

Plagueis moved forward as he sent another storm of lighting into the younger Sith Lord, "Darkness cannot defeat Darkness Lord Vader. You're Forty five year life is only a fraction of the time that I have spent immersed in the Dark Side of the Force. You cannot win this fight, Darth Vader will be destroyed. Darth Vader cannot win," Plagueis stated as he released another storm of lighting upon the now helpless Sith Lord.

Vader listened to the Sith Lord's words as he felt the lighting burning through his body, he soon knew no more.

* * *

Plagueis looked down at Vader as he gestured to two of his thugs, "He will be awake in just a few minutes, take him and place him in the cell with the Princess," Plagueis stated.

"As you wish Sir," Two human males replied as they each took one of Vader's arms.

"Give us a hand he's so dam heavy," One man yelled out.

Two Rodian thugs moved forward in response as they each picked up one of Vader's legs.

* * *

Leia noticed four of Darth Plagueis's thugs entering her cell with a body.

She instantly realized that it was her Father that they were carrying.

She had felt his presence when he had landed on the planet and she was more than shocked that he was captured.

As the thugs left the room, she noticed her Father's eyes opening.

Leia stared at him as he looked towards her, "Are you alright?"

Leia bit her lip as she spoke, "I think that the cell on the Death Star was more appealing."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I-I felt your pain in the Force, I came to rescue you."

Leia was in shock, he came to rescue me? To rescue me? He wanted to rescue me?

She looked at her Father in disbelief, "How did you get captured?"

"Plagueis was stronger than I anticipated."

"That's really him?" Leia asked.

"It really is," Vader grimly replied.

"How did he end up with such a large group of Pirates that are so willing to do his bidding?"

"He had a lot of money, no one was able to fully trace his financial activities. My guess is that he managed to stage his death."

"He said that he was dead before he resurrected himself."

Vader gasped in horror, "Are you sure that you're not hallucinating from the drugs that he used on you?"

"Positive, he told me that he regenerated his body over the course of thirty six years."

"Force help us then," Vader replied.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Did Luke ever tell you about why I turned?"

"W-Why yes of course he did."

"The power that I was seeking was an ability that Palpatine claimed that he had mastered, of course after your Mother's funeral, Palpatine told me that it was a secret that he never learned although I continued to search for it. It appears that Plagueis truly learned just how to not only save others from death but how to save himself."

Leia shivered, "Do you think that he can be defeated?"

"I-I don't know," Vader replied.

At that moment, the doors of the cell hissed open as Plagueis entered the room.

Leia shivered as Plagueis glanced at her with his yellow eyes before walking towards her Father.

Vader looked up at Plagueis as he spoke, "Why didn't you finish me?"

"I have a better plan for your demise," Plagueis replied with a chuckle.

"A better plan?" Vader asked.

"Look to your Daughter, she will become my Apprentice and once she pledges herself to me, she will kill you."

"I will never join you," Leia disdainfully stated.

"Think of your mother being free of him and his sick lusts, think of her being free of his abuse and his attacks, think of all of the people that you love that he has hurt. Killing him is a necessary evil Princess, I had a Father who told me to do what I had to do to take control on his death bed."

Plagueis paused, this tale had brought Palpatine to the point that he had slain his own family, perhaps it would work for Leia.

"After his death it was revealed that he had a heart condition that all of my siblings had inherited. I however didn't inherit it due to the fact that I was born to his Codical wife.

"Codical wife?" Leia asked.

"Think of her as a mistress, or a concubine, from your human perspective" Plagueis replied.

"So, my siblings searched and eventually a doctor surfaced that claimed that he could perform the surgery necessary to save him."

Plagueis glanced at Vader as he continued to speak, "They all underwent the procedure, little did they know that the Doctor was as much of a fraud as his papers were. He was hired by me, he only accelerated their condition to the point that they all died. One by one they all died off, I of course attended all of their funerals and faked sadness and grief until the point that I was the last of my family."

Plagueis paused before continuing as he stared into Leia's brown eyes, "Once they were gone I had the power and money to do my part in preparing the Galaxy for the day that the Empire came to power, an Empire that we have planned to create for a thousand years. The Empire that your Father controls that you could one day control if you destroyed him. Think about it," Plagueis replied as he turned and left the room.

Leia shivered as she looked towards her Father, "He's crazy, how could he do so much without any remorse?"

"He's a Sith," Vader replied.

Leia at the same time spoke, "What have you done to my Mother?"

"What did I tell you back on Bespin?"

Leia breathed in deeply as she spoke, "That you would never rape a woman."

"And you can be assured that she's safe and sound on Coruscant right now as we speak."

Leia sighed as Vader sat up, "We need to put our differences aside."

"I can't forget you maiming my brother or torturing my Boyfriend or what you did to me on the Death Star."

Vader removed his tattered robe in frustration as he started to survey his surroundings, "I never said to forget, if you want to get out of here instead of waiting to become a monster like me, agree to work with me so you can escape or you can let Plagueis intoxicate your mind until you're finally his servant," Vader stated.

Leia sighed, "I think that I will take the option of working with you."

"Did they strip you of your utility belt when you came here?"

Leia shook her head.

"Do they give you meals?"

"One guy came a last night, he hasn't been here today, maybe he will be here soon."

"Take off your belt then, let me see what you've got."

Leia immediately handed her Father her belt as he examined it.

Vader at the same time removed his belt as he spoke, "I don't think that they even searched me."

"Maybe they did while you were asleep. Why don't you just use the Force on the Guard when he gets here? That was what I was planning to do once I felt strong enough."

"No, there is a risk that we could attract Plagueis's attention if he sensed us tapping into the Force, there has to be another way, and I can't feel the Force, can you?" Vader asked.

"Not since Plagueis left," Leia replied.

"It's because of the Ysalamiri that he left in the corner over there," Vader stated.

Leia looked towards the Ysalamiri cage as she spoke, "I didn't even notice that he left that cage."

Vader nodded as he looked towards the cage.

"Maybe we can use that cage."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"That cage is bound with Durasteel pipes. In most cases the cages used to transport Ysalamiri are cheaply made with sharp edges. If I could use my mechanical hand I could pry one of the pipes off of the cage."

"Sharp edges?" Leia asked.

"And this," Vader stated as he revealed the liquid grappling cable that was still on his belt.

He then moved towards the cage as he held it down with his flesh hand.

He then used his mechanical hand to pry the pipe off of the cage as he spoke, "The pipe is hollow, this grappling hook can fit inside of it."

"So?" Leia asked.

"You will see," Vader replied as he spoke, "I want you to tear what's left of my cloak up into long strips."

"Ok," Leia replied as she noticed her Father pulling off his tunic to reveal his broad muscular body.

At the same time, she noticed several red marks and bruises, and several empty cuts along with a prominent burn on his left arm, they were all, no doubt from his fight with Plagueis.

"Aren't you in pain?"

"Of course I am, but that is the last on my list of concerns as long as my daughter is locked in this pit with me," Vader replied as he took one of the strips and tied it around the burn that was on his left arm.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	47. Chapter 47

Naboo:

Luke awoke from his sleep shaking as sweat poured down his body, What was happening to his Sister? And why was it that he was feeling his Father's pain as well?

He slowly reached for his shorts as he noticed Mara's green eyes staring at him, "Are you alright Luke?" Mara asked.

Luke shook his head, "My Father, something has happened to him.

Mara cringed, she in truth wouldn't dare to inform Luke that she had felt her Master's pain just as he had.

At that moment, she reached out to him, "Are you ok Master?"

"I've been better Mara, I will soon escape, don't you dare try to contact me like this again, Luke will sense you," Vader replied through the Force.

Mara shivered as Vader's voice spoke to her, "Where are you?"

"We are hiding at the Lake house on Naboo, that's where we've been for the last month," Mara replied.

Luke at that moment looked out of the windows as he spoke, "The sun in rising, I'm going to see if Lando has returned."

Mara in response reached for her nightgown as she climbed out of bed, she immediately decided that she would observe things and see just what was going on.

Luke walked out of his chambers as he noticed his Grandmother walking down the hallway and straight towards him, "Calrissian just got here, Captain Solo and Chewbacca are in the living room with him and your Grandfather."

Luke wordlessly walked past his Grandmother as Jobal looked at Mara with a frown.

"Mara," Jobal called out.

"Yes?" Mara asked uneasily as she turned towards the older woman.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with a man that you're not married to."

"He loves me," Mara replied in defense.

Jobal shook her head, "If he truly loved you, he would have waited until marriage."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Mara asked.

"Because I'm a mother, and I have daughters I wouldn't want any man taking advantage of either my daughters," Jobal replied

Mara said nothing as she turned and walked down the hallway towards the living room.

Jobal followed Mara with a frown in her eyes, what would happen if the girl ended up pregnant? Jobal sighed, she had seen this story unfold a thousand times in her eighty year life. She could only hope that it wouldn't end up with a tragic ending like many of the others had.

She had seen plenty of men that just left pregnant women without one bit of consideration because it was never true love in the beginning. Once Mara was pregnant, Luke was going to take responsibility if she had anything to say about it. Jobal sighed, if he didn't she knew that Padme would be furious.

Luke entered the living room to see Lando standing before him, "What did you learn?"

"Leia was kidnapped," Lando replied.

"By who?" Luke asked.

"There was this thing in dark robes with a red lightsaber, he had some kind of mask on his face, Leia tried to fight him and she lost, his thugs picked her up and they left the station."

"Do you have any images of this thing?" Luke asked.

"I have some security footage, it's hologram only, the audio quality is horrible. I just placed the chip inside of R2," Lando stated as he pointed to R2 who quickly rolled up to the Caf table.

Within seconds Luke saw the scene come to life.

Luke watched as Leia activated her lightsaber, at the same time he looked at the creature who was activating his own lightsaber as he spoke, "R2 pause it."

"BEEPVEEP."

"Magnify it, focus on the attacker," Luke stated.

Luke gasped in shock and horror as he looked at the hooded Muun, "By Force that's Darth Plagueis."

Mara shivered as she heard the name, Plagueis? Plagueis? Not the Sith Master who had trained Emperor Palpatine, he was dead, wouldn't her Master have known if he had survived? Mara shivered as she looked back towards her boyfriend.

Ruwee stared at the image as he spoke, "You're right, I heard that after that one assassination attempt that Damask was forced to wear that one mask for life. I read that he died because it failed on him. How the hell can he be alive after all of this time?" Ruwee asked.

Luke breathed in deeply as Han spoke, "Who the the hell is Darth Plagueis?"

"He was the man responsible for training Emperor Palpatine," Luke grimly replied.

"Wouldn't he be dead by now? You once told me that it was traditional for the Sith Apprentice to kill his Master, just like your Father did to the Emperor on the Death Star," Han replied.

"There is a theory that I have," Luke replied.

"A theory?" Han replied.

"Palpatine always said that he had the power to save my Mother from death, which is what made my Father turn. From what I know, Plagueis was experimenting with ways of lengthening your lifespan with the Dark Side of the Force or even preventing death. Perhaps, he managed to save himself from death although Palpatine always stated that he was able to save everyone from death but not himself. Perhaps, Palpatine was wrong, Perhaps Plagueis played us all, perhaps he even Palpatine who is the greatest player of all," Luke stated.

"If that is the case Force help us, look at him Luke, I see skill, I see determination. This Monster is trained, He's far to well trained for you to fight on your own."

Luke shook his head, "I'm going to need help, that's the bottom line."

"Where do we go to find Leia?" Han asked.

"I-I don't know, but I could find Plagueis, a month ago in the middle of the night, I woke up with Darkness surrounding me, it was darkness like I had never felt. That night was the night that he returned," Luke grimly stated.

"What do you think he wants with Leia?" Han asked.

"I think that he wants her to become his next Apprentice," Luke replied.

"Y-You mean turn her into a Sith?" Jobal fearfully asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"What about you?" Ruwee asked.

"There can only be two, you tell me what that means about me."

"Y-You don't mean that he expects her to kill her own brother?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"Darth Bane's Apprentice took part in her twin Brother's death. Palpatine slaughtered his entire family, the list goes on and on," Luke replied as he stood up.

Jobal couldn't help but shiver as she heard Luke's dark statement.

* * *

Ambria:

Vader looked at Leia with a smile, "Ok, you will take the grappling hook and fire it as the guard enters the room, with the piece of pipe inside to isolate it's trajectory."

"Why me?" Leia asked.

"Because you're smaller than me," Vader replied.

"Smaller than you?" Leia asked.

"If this guy is the same Rodian that you're talking about, you have no chance of killing him with a grappling hook.

Just allow that to attach to him and then recoil it and I will kill him."

Leia cringed but nodded as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

At that moment, the door hissed open as Leia held up the piece of Durasteel pipe that was covering the grappling hook. As the unsuspecting Rodian thug stepped into the cell, she fired the grappling hook and it hit the Rodian's chest, and before the the Rodian had chance to react, she was retracting the cable as her Father stepped into the scene with an additional piece of Durasteel pipe.

With the sharp end of the pipe pointing towards the Rodian's neck, Vader made one deadly thrust that instantly caused the creature to fall to the ground dead.

Vader then moved forward and removed the grappling hook as he moved towards the Rodian's utility belt.

He instantly found two blasters, one he kept for himself and another he threw to Leia as she caught it.

"Are you ready?" Vader asked.

Leia nodded as she followed her Father out of the cell.

Vader looked back at her and spoke, "Finding our lightsabers would be nice but, if we can't we will make due. Do you have the Ysalamiri?" Vader asked.

"Right on my back," Leia replied.

"Stay within four feet of me at all times, we will move together," Vader stated.

"How long will we go without using the Force?" Leia asked.

"We will ditch the Ysalamiri once we're out of this detention center," Vader replied.

"What's your plan?" Leia asked.

"Running out into the dessert would be suicide, by the time that we got to my ship on foot, we would be caught. Our best option will be to steal one of their ships and then fly out of here."

Leia nodded as she creeped through the hallway with her Father, and towards the guard station.

* * *

As they approached the guard station Vader whispered, "Can you hit the controls to their door from here? I don't want any screams to leave this room as we blast them all to death."

Leia nodded as she fired on shot within seconds that had the door crashing.

At that moment, Leia and her Father charged into the room as they fired their blasters.

Within seconds, all six of the unsuspecting pirates were dead.

Vader at the same time reached for a blaster resting on a human corpse as he spoke, "I like this one better."

Vader at the same time turned to see Leia holding two blasters that she had no doubt picked up as she spoke, "What now?"

"Are there any concussion grenades on these corpses?"

Leia in response held one grenade up that she threw towards her Father.

Vader took the grenade and clipped it to his belt.

"Anymore?"

"Two more," Leia replied.

"I will take them both," Vader replied.

Vader then moved towards the control panel of the door. He immediately laid down on the ground as he placed his head under the panel after opening it.

Leia watched her Father tamper with the fried out controls to the door door and jumped back a foot when the durasteel door hissed open.

Vader then sat up as he brushed the dust off of his bare back before collecting up his blasters.

He then took the Ysalamiri off of Leia's back as he spoke, "For now on, we shoot anyone that we see. We will fight our way to the landing strip. It's not to far."

"How do you know?" Leia asked.

"I read the Rodian's mind as I was killing him," Vader bluntly replied.

"You probably enjoyed killing him since the Empire degrades nonhumans so much."

"Maybe you should have gotten your head into the fresh air and off of Hoth in the last three years. Maybe if you weren't so focused on defeating me, you would notice that I canned that Policy along with dozens of other unreasonable policies that Palpatine had. I have nothing against nonhumans, in fact one of my best friends growing up on Tattooine was a Rodian child slave named Wald."

"He was a slave like you?" Leia asked.

"One of my two best friends. Him and a human kid named Kitster were my best friends."

"They were all slaves like you?" Leia asked.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Leia wordlessly followed her Father out of the small room as they made their way through a dark hallway.

At the same time, two large Gamorreans entered the room.

Vader and Leia both fired their blasters and the two pigs fell to the ground dead.

Father and Daughter then walked over the bodies as they slowly walked through the hallway.

* * *

After a few minutes, they found themselves in front of a doorway.

Vader opened the doorway as he looked out to what appeared to be a large open walkway.

He noticed various thugs going about their business as he looked at Leia and pointed towards one direction before pointing towards himself and pointing toward the opposite direction.

Within seconds, the duo was in the walkway firing their blasters, as they dropped all of the pirates that were in their sight.

Vader then ran with Leia at his side as more Pirates appeared in their path. Father and Daughter made easy work of the goons as they ran without stopping.

At the same time, blaster shots were fired behind them, as Vader turned and started to return fire to the thugs that were running after them.

Vader at the same time, used the Force to cause two large oil drums that were lined up against the wall of a large line of barracks to go rolling down the walkway towards the line of pirates while firing his blaster.

At the same time, Leia fired a blaster at one of the barrels of oil shortly after using the force to cause one of the drums to open.

Vader smiled as he heard the screams behind them, "Impressive."

"How long before we're out of here?" Leia asked.

"At this rate we should be out of here in no time," Vader replied.

* * *

Darth Plagueis stood up from his seat in disbelief, "I was to understand that the Princess and Vader were supposed to be brought here," Plagueis yelled to the nearby Ithorian thug.

"They were my Lord."

"They have escaped, I can sense it, come with me now!" Plagueis yelled.

"Of course Sir."

"Put the word out," Plagueis yelled as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Vader continued to run through the ancient Sith Fortress with Leia as they fired their blasters at the pirates in their path.

The two of them moved as one fighting force, fighting for one common goal, freedom.

Both Vader and Leia knew that their survival depended on getting off of Ambria together.

"We're almost there Leia."

"I think that I can sense him behind us," Leia replied as she dropped an Ithorian pirate that had just been unfortunate enough to be noticed.

Vader shook his head, "We have to get to the hanger fast!"

Leia ran with her Father without another word.

At the same time, she couldn't help but feel dismay when she realized that Plagueis and his goons were closing in behind her.

Vader at the same time, removed his last concussion grenade which he eagerly threw back at the growing mob of thugs.

As they came into view of the large landing strip, they noticed cruisers of all eras and a select few starfigthers all landed in the large landing strip.

At the same time, several blaster shots were fired as Leia let out a scream and fell to her knees as a Trandoshan struck her leg with a vibroblade before falling to his knees alongside her as his larynx snapped.

Vader rushed towards Leia, and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned up against the nearby wall.

He then made his way towards a small shuttle that he could have sworn was an old Trade Federation cruiser.

At the same time, he heard the voice of Plagueis, "You have failed Vader, you cannot escape."

Vader looked towards the Sith Master, noticing that he had a lightsaber in his hand.

At the same time, he noticed the hilt of Leia's lightsaber hanging on his belt.

Vader immediately looked down at Leia as he spoke, "Can you make it to that ship?"

"I-I don't know, I'm so weak, and my leg, it hurt's so bad."

Vader shook his head, "If I use the Force to move you there, can you crawl into the cockpit?"

"Maybe," Leia replied.

"I'll buy you the time," Vader replied as he used the Force to call Leia's lightsaber to his hand from Plagueis's belt.

"You cannot have her," Vader yelled.

"You will lose, you're surrounded," Plagueis stated.

At that moment, Vader heard the roaring sound of the ship accompanied with the sound of lightsabers igniting as a dark hooded figure jumped down in front of him with two blue lightsabers in hand as he advanced upon Darth Plagueis, just after using the Force to push the Sith Master and the line of Pirates flat onto the ground.

At the same time, Vader noticed a beautiful Togruta woman with a green lightsaber in a pair of leather pants along with a matching leather top that left most of her upper body exposed.

Ahsoka, Vader realized in shock as he knelt down and picked his daughter up.

As Ahsoka attacked the line of Pirates that were between Vader and the shuttle, Vader moved towards the shuttle with Leia in his arms as they boarded the shuttle.

Vader then laid Leia down on the nearby large couch as he ran into the cockpit and started the shuttle up. Within seconds, the ship was started as they lifted off.

Vader then directed his course to the location of his Starfighter, he would obtain the medical kit and set his ship on an Autopilot course for Coruscant before taking Leia to the nearest Medical facility.

Starkiller battled furiously against the mysterious Sith Lord as he heard Ahsoka yelling out to him, "They are gone, we are good to go!"

Starkiller in response Force jumped into the air and found himself on the boarding ramp alongside Ahsoka as her son took the ship into the air and away from the mysterious Sith Lord.

* * *

Vader climbed out of the cockpit of his Tie Fighter as he hurried onto the Trade Federation Shuttle.

At the same time, he looked towards Leia as he noticed sweat pouring down her body.

There was no doubt in his mind that she needed medical attention.

Vader hurried into the cockpit and within seconds, he was flying into the atmosphere of Ambria.

A few minutes later, he was in Hyperspace.

He then turned and rushed into the tiny lounge where Leia was laying.

He knelt down by her body as he looked at her right leg. He noticed a large cut on her thigh along with a blaster shot in her calve.

"Were you hit anywhere else?"

"My arm," Leia replied.

Vader shook his head as he spoke, "How did you get this cut?"

"It was that Trandoshan that shot me, he attacked me with his vibroblade."

Vader looked at Leia's pant leg noticing how dark it was.

Vader immediately reached into the med kit and picked out a pair of scissors as he spoke, "I have to cut this pant leg off."

Leia said nothing as her Father did the job.

Vader then immediately slid the bloody pant leg down her leg as he spoke, "I'm going to clean this, and cover it, We are going to the nearest Star Destroyer, you need immediate medical attention," Vader stated as he started to tend to his daughter's wounds not caring about the blood that was covering his hands as he focused on saving his daughter's life.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	48. Chapter 48

Star Destroyer Accuser:

Vader stormed down the boarding ramp with Leia's unconscious form resting in his blood stained arms.

At the same time he looked at the young Captain who was standing before him.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Captain was stunned by his appearance.

"I'm Captain Lands, Welcome onboard the Accuser, your Majesty," Captain Lands stated.

"Dismiss the pleasantries Captain Lands and get me to the Med Bay, this girl needs immediate attention."

"As you wish my Lord," the young Captain replied.

* * *

Vader hurried into the turbolift and a few minutes later, he was storming off of the turbolift and into the Med Center.

He noticed four doctors waiting for them as they spoke, "Sit down on the bed over here your Majesty and we will take care of you," one doctor nervously stated

Leaches, Vader thought in disgust as he shook his head, "I'm not here for my petty scratches, get this girl properly treated immediately!"

"O-Of course your Majesty," replied one nervous doctor as Vader placed Leia on the nearby bed.

Three doctors immediately moved towards Leia and started to tend to her as the one scrawny and annoying doctor turned towards Vader and spoke, "Your Majesty, she's the Rebel Princess from Alderaan."

Vader in frustration raised his fist as the man's throat started to constrict, "I said that I want her wounds properly treated, now shut your mouth and save her life!"

One of the medics at the same time turned to Vader as he spoke, "She's lost to much blood. Most of it's on you. Without a transfusion, there's nothing that we can do for her."

Vader looked down at his chest and arms as he noticed how much of his daughter's dry blood covered his body.

"Then give her a transfusion," Vader stated.

"We don't have the blood type in our stores for a transfusion," the scrawny doctor stated.

Vader looked at the computer screen as he spoke, "She has the same type as me, hook me up and give her some of my blood."

"Just know that it can be more dangerous to give blood when you haven't done anything to prepare for this," stated the middle aged doctor.

"I don't care if you have to take all of the blood in my body. I don't care if you have to do an organ transplant to save her. It's better my life than her's, and I will die for her any day. Now hook me up to the machine and give her my blood now!" Vader yelled.

The Doctor nodded in response as he pulled a curtain back to reveal a nearby bed that Vader immediately laid down on. None of the four doctors would dare to speak another word of warning against their Emperor as they prepared to connect Vader to a droid that had several tanks for blood.

Vader watched as the Droid injected a needle into his arm. Within seconds, Vader was watching as the droid started to transfer the blood from his Body and into his daughter's body, while several doctors tended to her wounds.

At the same time, the middle aged Doctor whom Vader guessed to be of around fifty years of age approached him, "You will most likely fall asleep within the next few minutes, is there anything you want me to do before then?"

"Contact Admiral Piett and inform him that I have made contact and that I have successfully completed my mission, then have us hold course here until the Princess and I wake up."

"Of course your Majesty," the Doctor replied.

Within just minutes, Vader had closed his eyes as he felt fatigue overtaking him.

* * *

Coruscant:

General Maximilian Veers activated his comlink as he spoke, "Yes Thrawn? What have you learned about our Emperor?"

"Tell Amidala that we have learned nothing, there is still no trace of him."

Veers breathed in deeply as he spoke, "With respect Sir, I think that it would be better if you went to speak with her, we don't exactly get along. We kind of have a history of clashing that dates back to the Clone Wars."

There was silence on the other end as Thrawn spoke, "I see, I will go and pay her a visit myself then."

"Thank you Sir," General Veers replied.

"Thrawn out!" with that, the comlink connection was severed.

Veers shook his head, while he wasn't fond of Padme Amidala, he did hope for her sake that the Emperor was still alive.

* * *

Padme Amidala was laying down on the couch in her living room in silence when she saw Admiral Piett enter the room, "Grand Admiral Thrawn is here to speak with you Milady."

Padme eagerly sat up and stood up as Thrawn entered the room.

"What have you found out?" Padme asked.

"Nothing, his comlink signal is untraceable and we of course can't track his fighter or the trajectory based on his jump to hyperspace. At this point he could be anywhere. I'm going to continue our search for him. We however are going to keep it under the radar. If the public received word that the Emperor is missing, there would be mass panic."

Padme nodded as she felt tears streaming down her face. At the same time, she placed a hand on her stomach, would her baby even see it's father? She asked herself. She turned and ran towards her bedroom in tears, before throwing herself down on her bed.

At that moment, Mia Piett entered the room as Thrawn spoke, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant," Mia replied.

Thrawn frowned, "I-I had no idea, the Emperor doesn't exactly tell me everything going on."

"In all of the years that I served under him, I hardly learned anything about him. That is until the last year or so."

Thrawn shook his head, "I will just report to you if we hear anything."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Mia stated as she walked towards Padme's bedroom.

* * *

Padme felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she laid down on her bed facedown. Would she see her husband again? Would this crazy Sith Lord kill him? What about her Leia? What would happen to her? If she lost Ani and Leia, what would happen to Luke? Then what would happen to her and her baby? She felt tears streaming down her face as she started to shake.

At the same time, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Mia sitting on the bed next to her, "Are you alright?"

Padme shook her head, "I have no idea where he is, I have no idea where my Daughter is, Force knows what could happen to them if they aren't rescued and Plagueis is perhaps more evil than Palpatine."

"That's hard to imagine," Mia commented.

"I know, but look at how quickly he rushed off to find Leia."

Padme shivered as she spoke, "What will happen to me if something happens to him?" Padme asked.

"I don't know," Mia replied.

At that moment, Piett entered the room as he spoke, "I have some good news Milady."

"Good news?" Padme asked.

"I've just received a priority message from the Star Destroyer Accuser, Lord Vader docked there just a few minutes ago with the Princess."

"Thank the Force!" Padme exclaimed as she felt tears of joy pouring out of her eyes.

* * *

Star Destroyer Accuser:

Leia opened her eyes to see a grey haired doctor standing over her, "How are you feeling?"

Leia looked at her surroundings as she spoke, "Fine, just tired."

"That's understandable after all that you've been through."

"Where am I?" Leia asked.

"You're in the Med Center onboard the Star Destroyer Accuser," the doctor replied.

"Where's my... I mean the Emperor?" Leia asked feeling fortunate that she was able to catch herself.

The Doctor pointed to Leia's right and Leia looked to see her Father asleep in a bed next to her.

"What happened to him?" Leia asked uneasily.

"You were nearing death and you needed a transfusion, so he gave you some blood."

"I see," Leia replied.

Leia shivered, "I guess that I can't exactly leave this place since I'm a rebel."

The Doctor shook his head, "We will talk to the Emperor when he awakes, however I can tell you this Princess, you will have to have a few days of rest, your blaster shot wounds were just as bad as that vibroblade cut, and if you're active to much you will only get worse."

"How long will it take to heal?" Leia asked in frustration.

"I would advise a week of bed rest and about two weeks of just not doing a whole lot of anything besides sitting around and reading books and watching the holonet. In a month, that cut should be healed and the blaster wounds will be healed as well."

"Will I be able to fight if I have to in a month?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, but I would try to limit the fights to skirmishes. I also noticed a few lightning burns, The Emperor better be careful about what methods he uses for interrogation," the Doctor stated in disgust.

Leia cringed, "None of this was his doing."

The doctor frowned, "I see, well I can only hope that he will agree to work with me if he intends to detain you."

Leia said nothing as the doctor left her.

At the same time, she looked towards her Father. At that moment, she saw his blue eyes staring towards her.

He immediately sat up as he spoke, "Are you alright?"

Leia nodded as she spoke, "So I guess that I'm your prisoner now."

"Leia, I went to Ambria with the intention of rescuing you not detaining you," Vader calmly stated.

"So you're saying that you're going to let me go?"

"It depends on what the doctor says. But I will tell you this, I'm not going to just take my daughter and lock her up in chains like she's a common criminal."

"That appeared to be your intention back on Bespin."

"Things have changed since then, and I need Luke to work with me. Plagueis has to be stopped."

"And you cannot defeat him?" Leia asked.

"I lost the fight with him, he was far to strong for me. I-I don't know, Obi-Wan appeared before me right before I left for Ambria and told me that Darkness cannot defeat Darkness. Then Plagueis said a similar thing."

"I fought him too, there's no standing up to that," Leia stated in a nervous tone.

"You would say the same thing if you were up against me."

"You took Luke's hand right off of him, so if you can't defeat him who says that Luke can?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Vader replied.

"Who were those Jedi Knights that attacked him when we were leaving?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure about the one in the robes although I have an idea on who he is. I know who the Togruta is though."

"Who is she?" Leia asked.

"Ahsoka Tano, she was my Padawan during the Clone Wars, she was never accounted for during Order Sixty-Six or during the purges. My guess is that she joined up with Starkiller."

"And you think that the other one was Starkiller?" Leia asked.

"I don't know who else he could be, his presence is one that's fairly unfamiliar to me. I kind of wonder who he really is."

"Mon Mothma never even knew. She did say that she trusted him though," Leia replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Would you like Luke to take you back to whatever place you're staying at so that you can heal up? We can meet and discuss Plagueis in another month," Vader stated.

"Y-You would really let him take me and just walk away?" Leia asked.

"Leia I lost my lightsaber, I just gave you Force knows how much blood, I'm hardly in a position to fight him and the Stormtroopers on this ship wouldn't be enough to contain him."

"You have my lightsaber though," Leia countered.

Vader in response called the lightsaber to his hand from the nightstand that was right next to his bed as he examined the hilt.

He ignited the lightsaber as he looked at the blue blade.

"I didn't get the chance to look at it until now, I can see that you're a Jedi now," Vader stated with pride as he held the hilt in his hands.

He then deactivated the lightsaber as he tossed to towards his daughter.

Leia felt the lightsaber in her hands before she looked back at her Father, it was then that she realized that he truly had no intention of detaining her. He truly meant everything that he said.

"Would you like to contact Luke?"

Leia nodded as Vader spoke, "Doctor I need your comlink."

* * *

Naboo:

Luke looked at his comlink as he noticed the unidentified frequency.

"It's my Father."

"How the hell did he find your frequency?" Han asked.

"Leia," Luke replied as he answered the comlink.

"Hello Father," Luke replied.

"Hello Son, Leia and I are safe."

"What of Plagueis?" Luke asked.

"So you know?" Vader asked.

"I have my own resources, I have holofootage of her capture," Luke stated.

"We barely escaped alive, we're currently onboard the Star Destroyer Accuser, you're welcome to come and get her. I will send you coordinates."

"How do we know this isn't another one of your grand traps?" Han yelled out who was obviously unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Solo, Leia and I worked together to escape, I lost my lightsaber in my fight with Plagueis and I'm hardly in a position to fight Luke based on the fact that I just gave only Force knows how much blood to Leia."

"Leia was hurt?" Luke and Han asked in unison.

"Yes," Vader replied.

Luke put his hand on Han's mouth as he spoke, "What exactly happened?"

"For one, she was tortured by Plagueis, she was strong enough however to make the run for it with me. We broke out of our cell and we fought our way to the landing strip when she was side swiped by a Trandoshan thug who shot her several times. He also sliced her right thigh open with a vibroblade. By the time I got her here to the Med Bay, she had lost to much blood, I had to give her some of mine to survive," Vader replied.

Luke looked towards his grandparents who were listening to the conversation on the nearby sofa in shock as he spoke, "I will be there in a few hours. Don't play any games."

"Luke I'm hardly in a position to fight, however once Leia is healed I want to talk to you about defeating Plagueis, that should be an immediate concern," Vader stated.

"What has the doctor said about her?" Luke asked.

"That she needs three weeks to heal and that she can't be put into combat for at least a month from now."

"I will consider talking to you in a month," Luke replied as he looked at the screen of his comlink, "We have the coordinates, we will be there as soon as possible."

"Very well Son," Vader replied.

Luke looked up from his Comlink as Ruwee spoke, "That certainly is unexpected."

"It's not like he would want my Sister to die," Luke replied.

"How do you know that he's telling the truth? He played me back on Bespin and he would have slaughtered all of Cloud City if I hadn't seen his true colors in time," Lando stated.

"I know him better than anyone alive in the Galaxy Lando, I know that he speaks the truth."

Lando nodded as Han spoke, "So who all is going?"

"You, Chewie and I for one," Luke stated.

"How about me?" Lando asked.

"You can go, but that means that Mara has to stay here with my grandparents," Luke replied.

"Why can't I go?" Mara nervously asked.

"Because I don't want him to know about you and the fact that we're a couple. If he finds out that I have anyone in my life, he will use that person against me just as he has used my Friends and my Sister."

Mara shook her head, "If I'm to be your girlfriend, I have to accept that there are risks and I'm willing to take those risks."

Luke sighed as he spoke, "Fine, dress in one of your bodysuits and make sure that your blaster is fully charged and be ready to use it."

Mara smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Luke on the lips before standing up and leaving the room.

"Han, take these coordinates and put them into the computer and figure out where we're going," Luke stated.

Han nodded as he took Luke's comlink and left the room without a word.

Luke then stood up as he spoke, "Where's Mara?"

"She just left the room," Ruwee replied.

"Probably to prepare for the trip," Luke replied as he left the room.

* * *

Luke entered the room that he shared with Mara to see Mara slipping on a tight pair of leather pants as she spoke, "My blaster is fully charged."

"Good," Luke replied as he reached into his closet and pulled out a dark black robe.

Luke at the same time wrapped his arms around Mara as he spoke, "Don't get to tired because you look so beautiful that I can't wait for tonight," Luke stated as he gave Mara a playful pinch on the rear.

Mara blushed as she gave Luke a kiss.

"Just be careful onboard the Accuser, and show no fear towards my Father if you can help it."

Mara looked at Luke and spoke, "You don't have to worry about me Luke, I-I can hold my head up high in his presence," Mara stated.

Luke smiled at Mara in response as he gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	49. Chapter 49

Star Destroyer Accuser:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon with Han and Chewie following him along with Mara.

It had already been decided that the four of them would head into the Med Center on the Accuser while Lando, R2 and 3PO remained onboard the Falcon.

As they stepped into the hanger bay, Luke noticed a young Imperial Officer who was probably only a few years older than him quietly waiting for him, "I'm Captain Lands, welcome onboard the Accuser General Skywalker."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I'm to assume that we're to proceed directly to the Med Center."

"Yes, it will be on level..."

"Ten," Luke stated.

The Captain frowned as Luke spoke, "I have some experience with Star Destroyers."

"I see, well his Majesty said that you and your men can all head to the turbolift yourselves. He also has asked me to assure you that he will be in the Med Bay alone."

Luke said nothing as he motioned for his friends to follow him towards the turbolift.

* * *

Vader watched as Han Solo entered the room with his Wookiee.

He noticed Solo glance at him before rushing towards Leia's bed as he exclaimed, "Leia, Leia are you alright?"

Leia immediately sat up as her lips met Solo's.

Vader at the same time noticed his Son entering the room alongside Mara.

He looked Luke in the eyes before looking back towards Mara.

Vader at the same time reached for the Officer's tunic of the uniform that he had been given.

Just as Luke finished hugging his Sister, Luke turned towards his Father as he spoke, "Thank you for finding her Father."

Vader smiled at his Son as he looked towards Mara, "Just who might this be?"

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "This is my girlfriend, Mara," Luke replied. Vader met Mara's green eyes as he noticed Luke speaking, "Mara this is my Father."

Mara nervously smiled at her Master as he spoke, "Pleased to meet you Mara, are you keeping my Son out of trouble?"

"Yes," Mara replied with a smile.

Vader looked at his Son in amusement, if only he knew, he thought with a smile.

If only he knew just how perfect of a performance Mara was putting on.

It was obvious to Vader that Luke was to infatuated with Mara to even consider the possibility of her being a spy.

Vader at that moment, noticed the doctor entering the room, "So she is to go back with Skywalker?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

The Doctor nodded as he spoke, "Can I have a word with you and your companions on my orders for the next month?"

"Of course," Luke replied.

"She is to have a week of bed rest, she can enjoy books, holonet, and getting up for her meals and nothing more," The doctor stated.

"I understand," Luke replied.

"Her diet is written out on a datapad for your use. The diet will help to strengthen her over the next few weeks. I also gave you a decent supply of medicine. After three weeks, she should be healed enough to take walks and start to exercise."

Luke nodded in response as Leia spoke, "I'm a rebel, why would you care to insure that I have the proper care necessary to heal?" Leia asked.

"Because I took an oath that every doctor takes, an oath that I am sworn to execute not matter what," the Doctor replied.

"Fair enough," Leia replied.

"I will take my leave now."

"Thank you Doctor," Vader replied.

Vader then spoke, "I will contact you in a month."

"Very well," Luke replied as he noticed the nearby portable gurney.

Vader at the same time stood up as he used the Force to levitate Leia and move her over towards the gurney.

"Make sure that you make use of the crutch that is attached to the gurney."

"I will," Leia replied.

"Oh, and don't forget your lightsaber," Vader stated as he reached for the lightsaber on the nightstand and tossed it towards his daughter.

Leia caught the lightsaber in her hand as Luke looked towards Han and Chewie, "Go ahead and take her to the Falcon. Mara go with them."

Once the room was empty Luke spoke, "When will you set my Mother free?"

"As long as Plagueis is alive and roaming the Galaxy freely, there is no way in hell that I'm going to let your Mother out of my sight for even a minute, I'm heading back to Coruscant, and she will stay with me at all times," Vader stated.

"And you think that holding her against her will is acceptable?" Luke asked.

"She's my wife. What about your girlfriend? Are you going to be so willing to let her out of your sight as long as this monster is alive?" Vader asked in agitation.

"What about Leia and I? Why aren't you holding us?" Luke countered.

"You and Leia are both legal adults as I recall by most planetary standards, and you haven't respected a word that came out of my mouth in years," Vader replied.

"You're the one that ordered me to slaughter that woman and her three daughters in cold blood. Maybe if you had done things differently I would have stayed by your side."

"I was angry, I couldn't help it," Vader stated in defense."

"Oh yes, you get so angry that innocent life is taken because you're to blinded by your rage to know right from wrong, that tells me that I made the right choice when I left," Luke replied.

Vader sighed as he spoke, "It's not like I want to do nothing but argue with you Son, at this age I have seen the error in my ways, I have also seen and realized that it's to late for me to change. And to be honest, if I could go back twenty two years and do things differently, I honestly would," Vader stated.

"So you don't blame me for my choices?" Luke asked.

"Not at all," Vader replied as he motioned for Luke to walk with him.

"I will see you to your ship."

"Ok," Luke casually replied.

* * *

Hours after Luke had left, Vader found himself sitting on the floor of the shuttle that he was flying back to Coruscant just after making the jump into hyperspace.

As he sat down, he found himself in meditation, was it possible for him to be redeemed? Was it even possible? How was it possible for him to atone for all of the evil deeds that he had committed.

Vader found himself holding his hands out in shame as he thought of all of the innocent blood that covered his hands. He breathed in deeply, he couldn't be forgiven. He was dammed forever, the darkness still remained in him and he would always be Darth Vader until the day he died, even if he wanted to change.

"Darth Vader is dead," stated an all to familiar voice.

Vader opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan standing before him.

Vader shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Look at you, you gave your blood to Leia, you allowed Luke to come and take her back to Naboo without any bad intentions."

"He's in love with Mara, I know where he is."

"And at the same time, you're planning to work with him to defeat Plagueis. Of course you can change and atone for your evil deeds. Destroying Plagueis and preparing the Galaxy for invasion is plenty of atonement Anakin. The Far Outsiders have the potential to destroy over ten times the lives that you have taken. You will atone for your evil deeds Anakin."

"You never gave up on me did you?" Vader asked.

Obi-Wan smiled as he spoke, "You're not Darth Vader, you're Anakin Skywalker now, you're already moving closer to the light by the minute. Embrace the name that your Mother gave you. I will visit you once a day for the next month,"

Anakin breathed in deeply as Obi-Wan spoke, "I will help you."

Anakin felt tears in his eyes as Obi-Wan continued, "You're free my Brother."

With that, Obi-Wan vanished with a thin smile on his lips.

* * *

Naboo:

Jobal Naberrie watched as Luke entered the room with Chewbacca, followed by Han and Lando who were carrying Leia on a small gurney.

"Her bed is all cleaned and ready for her."

"Good," Luke replied as he noticed his Aunt entering the room.

"Aunt Sola is going to help tend to her over the next month," Jobal added.

"Thank you Aunt Sola," Luke replied.

"Anything for my Sister's daughter. Did you manage to talk to Vader about letting her go?"

"He said that as long as this Monster is alive that my Mom isn't going to be out of his sight for even a minute."

"What a convenient excuse to keep her locked up in his bedroom," Sola stated in disgust.

"See him fight first," Leia stated from the gurney.

"Who? This Plagueis that your Grandfather was telling me about?" Sola asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

"I watched the Holofootage Aunt Sola and I know skill when I see it and this monster has been training for nearly two centuries."

"Two centuries?" Sola asked in disbelief.

"Damask is ancient, I was just a boy when he came here and set up the Plasma plant in Theed, that's around the time that Palpatine's family disappeared," Ruwee stated.

Luke shook his head, "They disappeared and their blood was soaked up by Palpatine's hands."

"You're telling me that he killed his own family?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

Luke nodded, "And then he joined Plagueis."

"How could he slaughter his own family like that?" Sola asked in shock.

"He had no conscious," Luke replied.

At the same time, Leia was carried towards her bedroom as Sola rushed after her.

"I'm going to go ahead and start reviewing the data that is available on Ambria."

"Quite a few of the Sith Lords of old dwelled on that desolate planet," Ruwee commented."

"It is kind of in the region where the Ancient Sith Empire was isn't it?" Luke asked.

"It is, I will have your Uncle pick up a few books from our house before he comes up tomorrow."

"Thank you," Luke replied.

Ruwee smiled, "My pleasure, anything to defeat the Sith once and for all."

"What about my Father?" Luke asked.

"The fact that he willingly let you go is in my mind a good sign, but I'm bothered by the fact that he won't let my Daughter go."

"He said that until Plagueis is dead, he firmly refuses to let her out of his sight."

Ruwee was silent for a moment before speaking, "I-I don't blame him, if it was Jobal I would have the same attitude. Don't you have the same attitude towards Mara?"

"I-I have to admit that now that I think about it I certainly am more than nervous about her being anywhere without me."

"What did she think of your Father?"

"She was a little nervous, but I think that he was calm enough to take most of that nervousness away."

"That's good, are you still afraid of him using her against you?" Ruwee asked.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not concerned about it as long as Plagueis is alive. I'm honestly going to just see what happens after Plagueis is dead," Luke replied.

"That's probably a smart idea," Ruwee replied.

Luke at the same time, noticed Mara walking out from the hallway as she spoke, "I left a blaster and her lightsaber on her nightstand as you requested along with her new comlink."

"Thank you," Luke replied as he pulled Mara into his arms.

He then gave Mara an affectionate kiss as Jobal spoke, "If you're hungry, I have dinner already prepared."

"I'm fairly hungry, I don't know about Mara or the others though," Luke replied.

* * *

Coruscant:

Padme felt tears of relief in her eyes as she felt Anakin's warm arms wrapping around her body along with the familiar feeling of his lips. She smiled as he kissed her several times before speaking, "Everything is fine Angel, our Leia is safe."

"Why did it take you so long to contact me?" Padme asked.

"I'll tell you the story in a few minutes," Vader stated as he turned towards Admiral Piett and his wife, "Thank you for watching over her for me."

"It was our pleasure your Majesty," Piett replied with a bow.

"I have a feeling that I will be needing your skills before your baby comes, so be ready for a call."

"I will keep my comlink activated," Piett replied with a smile.

Piett then spoke, "Come along Mia."

"Thank you Mia," Padme stated.

Mia smiled, "I'm sure that I will see you again," Mia stated.

Once the Piett's had left the room Vader spoke, "Plagueis and I fought, and I lost."

Padme gasped in shock as her husband continued, "He wants our Leia to become his new Apprentice, he tortured her and he tossed me into a cell with her so that I could see her turn before my death. We ended up working together to escape."

"Is she alright?" Padme asked.

"She was wounded during the escape but she's going to make a full recovery."

"Anakin can't I go to her?" Padme asked.

"Luke doesn't trust me yet, and I will not let you out of my sight child or no child as long as Plagueis is alive. I will not risk leaving you, you will never be a mile away from me in the next month."

Padme sighed but nodded as Vader gave her another kiss.

"Tell me about Leia and just what happened to her," Padme pleaded.

Anakin quietly sat down as he started to lead his horrified wife through the story of their escape from Plagueis.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin felt Padme's lips brushing against his as she spoke, "Thank the Force that you had the right blood type."

"That's for certain. There is more going on," Anakin added.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"It appears that our Son is in a relationship with Mara, and it's sincere."

"And Mara is still working for you isn't she?"

"He has no idea just what she's doing," Anakin replied.

Padme shook her head, "Imagine how you will tear them apart when it comes into the light."

Anakin hung his head in shame as he spoke, "Nothing will happen Padme, don't worry."

"No you listen to me, she is already emotionally vulnerable, and Luke already has very bad habits with women, I hate to imagine what's going on between them or what could happen when he finds out. Especially after hearing about the last spy that he had a relationship with."

"Luke almost killed her, Leia witnessed it," Padme stated.

Anakin shook his head, "He won't kill Mara."

"If he does, her blood is on your hands, you're the one that took advantage of her and turned her into your minion."

"Angel, I-I gave her a life."

"She went from one Master to the next just as you did. She hates the idea of failing you and she fears failing you."

"And she's far better trained than Brie was, Brie was recruited by Veers and she just got into an area that she wasn't supposed to be in."

"And Mara wasn't supposed to be in a full on relationship with our Son was she? You better be careful, and if something happens to her, you are to blame!" Padme yelled.

Anakin stood up as he spoke, "Y-You're right, the blood of her parents is on my hands, I already have the blood of every Jedi Knight on my hands. Even Obi-Wan's blood is on my hands. If I had killed Palpatine twenty two years ago instead of helping him kill Master Windu, Obi-Wan would be alive right now and the Galaxy would be a far better place. Mara also would have never known slavery and abuse, she would have been raised by both of her parents."

Padme was shocked by Anakin's sudden change of thinking as he spoke, "I'm going to get out of this Uniform and put my robes on after I take a shower.

"Contact Thrawn for me."

"What will you do for a lightsaber now?" Padme asked.

At that moment, Anakin heard the sound of a beep at his door as he stood up.

He opened the door to the sight of Kirkland Piett standing before him.

"Do you have it Captain?"

Kirkland in response held up an all to familiar lightsaber, "Is this the one? It was the first thing that I saw when I opened the drawer of your desk."

"It is the one, thank you for coming down, I didn't want to trouble your Uncle again today."

"Of course your Majesty," Kirkland replied who was more than surprised by the calmness in his Emperor's voice.

Anakin then turned and walked into the his chambers with his Jedi Lightsaber in his hand.

Padme noticed her husband holding his Jedi Lightsaber as she spoke, "Thank the Force, I-I can see the change in you just by looking into your eyes."

Anakin smiled at his wife in response as he spoke, "I don't know about you, but I'm fairly hungry, then we can do Force knows what."

"What do you think that we're having?" Padme asked.

"I don't know," Anakin replied.

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "What do you want to have?"

Padme shook her head, "I will be grateful for whatever we are blessed with, what about you?"

"The same is for me, I honestly am content with a boy or a girl, You can't favor your children just because one is a boy or one is a girl," Anakin replied.

"I just can't wait for another, Ani."

"If the Alliance can see that I've changed, I just hate the idea of having to leave you behind to raise our child on your own."

"Y-You think that they would..."

"Look at the blood on my hands Angel, there's no denying what I deserve."

"Mon will be reasonable," Padme stated.

"Mon doesn't speak for everyone, she only speaks for herself," Anakin replied.

Padme sighed as Anakin spoke, "Let's just not think about this, let's just start making dinner and plans for our baby and for defeating Plagueis."

"That sounds good," Padme replied.

Anakin then spoke, "I just hope that Luke will be open to meeting with me in a month."

"Do you think that you will recruit Starkiller for the job as well?" Padme asked.

"We will have to see," Anakin replied.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	50. Chapter 50

Naboo: One Month later:

Mara Jade awoke with Luke's arms still possessively wrapped around her.

As She nervously sat up, she felt an aching feeling in her gut.

She immediately turned and ran towards the refresher. Within seconds, she was squatting over the toilet as she threw up.

After a few seconds, she hurried back to her bedroom and she crawled back into bed with Luke, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

As she climbed into bed, she felt Luke's arms wrap around her, no doubt he was still in a deep sleep.

At the same time, she heard her Master's voice in her head, "I want you to obtain Luke's comlink and contact me so that I will have his frequency," Her Master stated through the Force.

Mara sat up feeling grateful that Luke was still asleep from the night of love as she looked over towards his nightstand.

She used the Force and called his Comlink to her hand before pounding her Master's frequency into it, she then made the call and waited until she knew that a connection was made before severing the connection.

Mara smiled, she knew that her Master now had Luke's frequency thanks to the single call that she had made.

She eagerly laid back down in Luke's just after using the Force to move his comlink back to his nightstand.

* * *

Luke awoke and looked down at Mara as he thought of the night before. The night before in truth had been no different than their first night although there was one difference, Luke knew that it was true love. Mara was far different than any other girl from his past.

He eagerly met her lips as he spoke, "How long have you been up for?"

"Awhile," Mara replied.

"You were wonderful last night," Luke stated as he kissed Mara on the lips.

"I'm guessing that you will be hoping to spend tonight like this," Mara commented.

Luke in response pulled Mara against him as he gave her another kiss, "We've spent a lot of nights together like this haven't we?"

Mara nodded as she felt Luke's hands running up and down her sides.

"I think that we can get up a little later."

Mara merely smiled as she felt Luke's lips meeting her's once again.

* * *

Ruwee and Jobal sat down with Han and Leia for breakfast as Jobal spoke, "How are you feeling Leia?"

"Better than I have felt all month. It's nice to be free again that's for certain."

"I'm just glad that you made it out of there alive," Ruwee stated.

"As much as I hate to say it, it was all thanks to Vader," Han stated.

"Is Luke planning to meet with him soon?" Jobal asked.

"I don't know what the plan is, I just hope that the kid knows what he's doing."

"Where is Luke anyway?" Ruwee asked.

"Probably still with Mara," Leia replied.

"That girl is pregnant," Jobal stated.

"What makes you think that?" Leia asked.

"I walked by the Refresher in the hallway and I heard her gagging yesterday morning and I heard the same thing a couple of days ago, she's experiencing morning sickness."

"Why doesn't she tell him?" Leia asked.

"The poor thing probably doesn't even realize it, it's not like she was told about the symptoms of pregnancy, she was a slave all of her life, Force knows what she was told about pregnancy."

"You must be right," Leia replied.

Han then spoke, "Padme is going to preform surgery on Luke."

"If he doesn't man up and take responsibility for that child I will be preforming surgery. Han, can you and Mr Calrissian distract Luke today? Maybe you can take him into the Hanger or something while Leia and I take Mara to the doctor in the village below us. He's a family friend and he will be do a pregnancy test on her."

"I can do that," Han replied.

"Why do you want the kid distracted?" Han suddenly asked.

"So that we can prepare her for everything before she explains everything to him," Jobal replied.

* * *

Luke and Mara left their chambers side by side as Mara looked towards Luke. How am I going to explain the truth to him? Mara asked herself. Truthfully, she dreaded the next few days more than anything.

At the same time, she felt an aching in her stomach as she hurried towards the nearest refresher.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "I will be in the dining room."

"Ok," Mara replied.

Jobal watched as her Grandson entered the dining room and she immediately stood up. She headed straight towards the refresher without a word.

* * *

Mara had just stood up when she heard the door of the refresher open.

She looked to see Luke's grandmother entering the room

She frowned, "I-It's nothing."

"Yes it is, you were throwing up yesterday and the day before and the day before. I know what's wrong with you."

"What?" Mara asked uneasily.

"You're pregnant, you're experiencing morning sickness."

Mara fearfully placed a hand on her stomach as she spoke, "N-No, I-I can't be."

"You are pregnant Mara, Leia and I will take you to the Doctor in the village for a test, I know for a fact that you're pregnant."

Mara frowned, "What do you think Luke will do?"

"Let's not talk about that, don't even mention it to him until after you do the test."

Mara nodded in fear as she felt Jobal's hand resting on her shoulder, "And your secret is safe with me."

"What will he do? Will he be angry?" Mara asked.

"If he truly loves you, he will be pleased with the news."

"Y-You think so?" Mara asked.

"If he truly loves you," Jobal replied.

Mara nodded as Jobal spoke, "I will make a few pieces of toast for you, that should be good enough for your stomach."

"Thank you," Mara replied.

Luke watched as Mara entered the room and sat down next to him, "Are you feeling better?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded in response.

Luke at the same time looked towards Han as he spoke, "I'm going to continue working on my Mom's ship today, do you want to join me?"

"Might as well," Han replied.

_"Lando and I will join,"_ Chewie roared from his seat.

"That sounds good," Luke replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Luke found himself inside of the engineering section within his Mother's beautiful cruiser. He looked up from his work and towards R2 who was busy working on another part of the engine.

At the same time, he thought of one thing, the last time that this vessel was flown by his mother, it was flown to Mustafar to confront his Father.

So much had changed in two decades and now, here he was cleaning up the mess that his father had made.

At the same time, Luke heard footsteps as he saw Han enter the room, "Hey Kid, Mara wants to talk to you, she's waiting on the porch. I'll finish this for you."

"Thanks Han," Luke replied as he stood up.

Luke then walked through the ship and down the boarding ramp before heading towards the sink that was on the far wall of the small hanger to wash his hands.

* * *

A few minutes later, as he climbed out of the Gondola and walked onto the beautiful balcony where his parents had married so long ago, he saw Mara standing before him clad in a loose fitting dress as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but kiss her as she spoke, "Luke, please be careful."

"What's wrong Mara?" Luke asked.

Mara trembled as she looked Luke in the eyes, "Something has happened, I-I don't know how to tell you."

"Let's hear it," Luke replied.

"I-I'm pregnant," Mara replied.

Luke was shocked as he heard the words, pregnant? she's pregnant? He asked himself in disbelief.

Luke looked Mara in the eyes as he spoke, "T-That, that's wonderful," Luke stated as he met Mara's lips with his own.

As they broke their kiss Mara spoke, "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't know about you, but this is the happiest moment of my life."

Mara smiled at Luke, In all honesty, she felt the same after she had the conformation that she was pregnant.

Luke placed a hand on Mara's stomach as he spoke, "How soon?"

"I-I don't know, I only heard the you're pregnant part from the Doctor, I didn't hear him say the amount of time, I-I was just too excited."

Luke found himself smiling as he spoke, "We're going to have to make plans once Plagueis is dead."

"What about your Father?" Mara asked.

Luke cringed, "I-I have to talk to him about defeating Plagueis, hopefully he will be reasonable enough to let us go our own way once he's dead."

He's going to be furious with me, Mara thought as she felt Luke's embrace tightening.

Luke will be just as angry once he learns that I've been spying for him all of this time.

* * *

Sola Naberrie climbed into her speeder just after loading up a large amount of groceries that she had purchased in the village just miles away from Varykino.

At the same time, her daughter Ryoo climbed into the passenger's side with her baby Ruwee in her arms.

"Is Jan going to come up with your Dad before he comes up here?" Sola asked.

"Yes," Ryoo replied.

Sola nodded as she prepared to start her speeder.

At that moment, she saw smoke coming out of the hood in front of her.

"Dammit!" Sola yelled.

At the same time, she heard a nearby voice, "Want to pop that hood lady?"

Sola looked to see a rough looking man with a broad muscular appearance, the Man had brown hair and all of his hair was in a long pony tail.

She wordlessly popped the hood as she heard the man working.

The Man then stopped his work as he closed the hood.

He then looked at Sola as he spoke, "The oil pipe is leaking, I have some extra oil that I can put in for you. It should be enough to get you to wherever you're heading."

"Thank you, I'm just heading up to my Family's lake retreat," Sola replied.

The Man nodded, "This Lake retreat, is there anyone in your family that has any mechanical skills?"

"My Nephew can repair anything," Sola declared.

"Have him thoroughly clean that engine and check it for leaks when he does," The Man replied as he reached for a bottle of oil that was sitting in his speeder.

"I will do that," Sola replied as she noticed the Man moving back towards her engine

The Man then closed the hood as Sola spoke, "Thank you so much, can I compensate you for the oil?"

"Don't worry about it, just get to your lake house before that engine is destroyed."

"Ok, thank you Sir," Sola replied as she restarted her speeder and drove off while Ryoo spoke, "There is something not right about that guy."

"I know what you mean, we usually don't see his kind up here," Sola replied.

As Sola and Ryoo drove towards Varykino, they failed to notice the man behind them speaking into a comlink.

* * *

Executor:

Padme noticed Anakin entering their bedroom as he spoke, "I just talked to Jix, he confirmed that your Sister is on her way to Varykino with one of her daughters."

"Anakin, please be careful with how you do this."

"I'm simply going to call Luke and tell him that I want to talk to him. We're going to be at Varykino tomorrow Angel."

"And how does Obi-Wan feel about this? Have you talked to him?"

"He says that it's time for us to meet and settle our differences. He says that I'm ready to face Plagueis."

"And will you win?" Padme asked.

"He cannot win," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as she walked into the closet.

She returned a few seconds later, in a red nightgown.

She then climbed into bed as she noticed her husband taking his place alongside her.

She then spoke, "Just promise me that you won't activate your lightsaber if he activates his."

"Angel, we went through our last meeting without fighting, I know that I can talk to him without a fight if he will just stay on Naboo."

"What is Jix doing on Naboo?" Padme asked uneasily.

Anakin smiled, "He's going to monitor the lake house and place homing beacons on any ships that they have in the hanger.

Then, I'm going to call Luke and tell him to expect me at Varykino."

"I see," Padme replied.

Anakin then turned off the lights as he spoke, "I know that Luke will join me to defeat Plagueis."

Padme said nothing as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Anakin then wrapped his arms around his Angel as he spoke, "I can't wait for our baby."

"Do you think that we're having a boy or a girl?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Anakin replied as he pulled Padme closer, he then closed his eyes and within seconds he found himself drifting off to sleep with his Angel resting in his arms.

* * *

General Maximilian Veers quietly stood in front of the doorway that led into the Emperor's living chambers. He cringed, he hoped that he didn't have to deal with Senator Amidala, he knew that the young Senator despised him, and he had no desire to argue with her. He simply wanted to make his report to the Emperor and then be on his way back to his office.

Padme opened the door of her husband's chambers to see General Veers standing right before her.

"I'm here to speak with his Majesty."

"Come on in," Padme replied.

"I will sit in the living room so that I can be out of your way," Veers replied.

"Out of my way?" Padme asked.

"I know that you loathe me Senator there is no need to pretend."

Padme shook her head, "It's not that I loathe you General, and you have my sympathy, no nine year old child should have to endure what you had to endure. That however still doesn't justify taking the life of the man who raped your sister and making him watch as you killed his wife."

Veers looked at Padme in disbelief, "How did you hear of that?"

"Word gets around, with or without Anakin telling me stuff," Padme replied.

Veers sighed, "Just as I was helpless to save my Sister, he was helpless to save his wife as she died and he lived with that pain before I took his life."

"Does it make you any better than him?"

"My Sister..."

"Was an innocent girl who was just beginning her life," Padme finished much to the shock of General Veers.

Padme then continued, "And you lived with the pain for your entire life, and you killed him in your anger because of what he did to her. You wanted him to suffer for killing her. You wanted him to feel what you felt."

"Y-Yes," Veers replied.

"Anakin slaughtered an entire village of Tusken Raiders the night that he found his Mother dying in one of their tents. He didn't only kill the men, he killed the women and the children too. Would you say that what he did was the right thing to do?"

"I would have done the same thing," Veers replied.

"But is it right? Is it right to kill children, to kill women or even pregnant women of any species because of what their people or family members did to you and your family? Were any of the atrocities that my husband committed in the last twenty years right? Were any of the atrocities that either of you committed right?" Padme asked.

Veers looked down at the ground before looking at Padme, "No."

"Was it right to murder Captain Ardan's Father and mother like you did?"

"H-He deserved it..."

"I'm not asking you if he deserved to die General, I'm asking you if it was right," Padme firmly stated.

Veers looked Padme in the eyes in shame as he spoke, "No, I-I can't argue with you, I-It was wrong."

"You can't hide from the truth General, and I'm glad to see that you faced it like a man. Now, you must make a decision to never do such a thing again."

Veers nodded as he turned and headed towards the nearby living room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Padme found herself making breakfast, as she felt two familiar hands running up and down her sides.

She then felt Anakin's lips touching her cheek as she spoke, "What did General Veers want?"

"He just wanted me to approve of the preparations that he had made onboard the Executor for the fight with Plagueis."

"How long will this mission take Ani?" Padme asked.

"A day or two to convince Luke to join us in destroying this monster, a day or two to plan and a day to execute our mission."

"I see."

"And after we are done, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Anakin stated as he turned Padme so that she was facing him before affectionately kissing her on the lips.

Padme smiled as she ran a hand through her husband's hair.

At the same time, she spoke, "I can't wait to see my family."

"That's going to be very soon," Anakin stated.

Padme smiled at her husband in response.

At the same time, Anakin spoke, "I think that I'm going to have Jix make his move and then we're going to head for Naboo via shuttle craft within a few hours after he does his job."

"How far away are we?" Padme asked.

"Just a one hour jump into hyperspace," Anakin replied.

"What will Jix do?" Padme asked.

"Place a homing beacon on the Falcon, at the same time, I'm going to give Luke a call via comlink," Anakin stated.

"I see," Padme nervously replied.

"Don't worry Angel, I'm going to be very reasonable with him, I'm no longer Darth Vader, I promise you," Anakin stated as he reached for his comlink.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. Many of you I'm certain heard about the horrible Shooting this last Friday in Connecticut, the families of the children and teachers as well as the family of the shooter are in my thoughts and prayers, and I hope that the same is for those of you who are religious.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	51. Chapter 51

Naboo:

Luke looked down at his comlink as he heard it buzzing.

"Who's calling you?" Mara asked.

Luke knew the frequency by heart without even checking the caller ID. It was his Father calling him. "How the hell did he get my Frequency?" Luke asked.

"Who?" Ruwee asked from his seat at the far side of the porch.

Leia at the same time stopped playing with Ryoo's baby as Luke answered the comlink, Han stopped talking to Darred, and Sola and Jobal stopped talking as Luke spoke, "Hello Father."

"I've been waiting for you to call for two days Son."

"I kind of got busy," Luke replied.

"To busy to care about the future of the Galaxy, Plagueis is working to destroy you and I so that he can take control. We have a lot to deal with," Luke heard his Father state.

Luke shook his head, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I can assure you that you can trust me and attempt to convince you that you can, but that will mean nothing. You still don't trust me and there's nothing that I can do at this moment to gain that trust, so I'm coming to talk to you."

"Coming to talk to me?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"I will be at the Lake house and I'm bringing your Mother."

Luke was in shock, how did he know that I was here?

"I have known your location since you arrived. Had I wanted to take you captive, I would have been at Varykino with the 501st before two months had gone by."

Luke was in shock as he spoke, "I will contact you later after I talk everything over with my friends."

"Insure your grandfather that he will be seeing Padme very soon, I will be waiting to hear from you," Anakin replied as Luke severed the transmission.

Luke shook his head, "How the hell did he find us?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Han replied.

"The only answer is that he must have a spy on the planet."

"A spy?" Sola asked uneasily.

"A spy," Luke replied in frustration.

"I will call him in the morning," Luke stated as he stood up.

Luke then turned and walked down towards the sandy beach in complete agitation.

Mara at the same time, placed a hand on her belly, what would she do? How was she going to tell him? Would he kill her? Would he imprison her? Would he allow her to have the baby and then kill her and take their baby? What would he do when he learned that she was a spy?

She fearfully turned and walked back towards the room that they had shared as a couple for the last two months. What was she going to do? She knew one thing, it was going to be better to face him now than never. She only hoped that he would spare their child. She curled up on the bed inside of their bedroom in tears as he thought of his reaction when he learned just who she truly was.

* * *

Luke walked into the bedroom that he shared with Mara and instantly realized that he was sensing her distress.

He quietly walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Mara as she sat up, "What's wrong my Love?" Luke asked.

"Y-You're not going to love me after I tell y-you this just promise me that you will spare me until our baby is born. P-Please," Mara fearfully stated.

Luke took Mara in his arms as he spoke, "What is it Mara?"

"I-I have lied to you, I-I was freed from slavery when I was thirteen."

"Freed?" Luke asked.

"Back when you were running from your Father on Nar Shaddaa, I was there in a bar crying as I worked as a slave, hoping that I would someday have a life of my own. It was only a fantasy. Then, y-you're father walked into the bar and h-he killed my owner, and he freed me."

It was then that it dawned upon Luke, "You're telling me that you're the spy?" Luke asked in anger.

Mara nodded as tears streamed down her face.

She flinched, as she expected Luke to hit her.

Luke then spoke, "So how much of your life was true?"

"Most of it, I-I lied about everything that happened after Marac was killed, your Father took me in, He raised me like I was his own. He trained me and he gave me an education. He gave me a life and he gave me hope and a future. When he asked me to spy on you, I-I chose to end up in the slave trade so that I could appear vulnerable, so that you wouldn't suspect a thing. Being in the slave market was all part of my plan, I-I'm so sorry, please don't hurt the baby," Mara stated in tears.

Luke in complete anger stood up as he stormed out of the room.

Mara then laid down on the bed as she cried.

* * *

Ruwee noticed his grandson storming down the hallway as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mara," Luke yelled.

"What about her? Calm down Son," Ruwee stated.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "She's a spy?"

"What?" Ruwee asked in disbelief.

Luke walked into the dining room where he noticed everyone else gathered as he spoke, "Mara is the spy?"

"What are you talking about?" Jobal and Leia asked in unison.

Luke motioned for everyone to be silent as he spoke, "She was rescued from slavery by my Father when she was thirteen. She's been trained by him and she set herself up to end up in the slave trade so that I would buy her. She is the one who gave our location to him," Luke stated in anger.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Jobal immediately asked.

"Why would I do that? She's pregnant," Luke stated.

"And what are you going to do now? You're the one that stated that you loved her," Han stated.

"I-I don't know what to do, I don't know how she could have done such a thing to me," Luke stated.

"S_he's loyal to the man that freed her. I cannot condemn her, Han freed me and I would die for him. She would die for Vader, Vader may be evil, but he did free her and she's bonded to him in her own mind because he gave her a life. I cannot condemn her,_" Chewie roared.

Luke sighed as Ruwee placed a hand on his shoulder, "She was a slave for her entire life, and she was desperate for freedom and out of desperation she turned to a man that she fully did not understand, because she wanted freedom more than anything and she didn't think of the consequences because nothing could be worse than the hell that she was raised in. She was the lowest of low, she was the dirt that you tread on, that's what others saw her as. She was beaten, she was starved and degraded. She deserves a chance at life."

"So you're saying that Luke should forget about her little scheme?" Leia asked in frustration.

"He should at least meet with his father, there is no point in running at this point, not when you look at Mara."

"He could at least do something with her," Han muttered.

"She's having his baby, what can he do?" Sola asked.

"How about take the baby from her once the baby is born?" Leia asked.

All eyes turned towards Leia as Sola stood up in rage and let loose a hard slap on her niece, "You never take a child from their mother for any reason!" Sola yelled.

"Sit down Sola," Darred calmly stated.

At that moment, Ryoo's husband Jan, who was on leave from the Executor spoke, "I thought there was something familiar about Mara, I bet you that I saw her on the ship."

Luke sighed as he spoke, "Aunt Sola is right, taking the baby would be wrong, and just shunning her would be wrong even though I'm fairly angry about this."

"If you truly loved her, you would have waited until marriage to get her pregnant and you would also be willing to give her a second chance," Jobal stated.

All eyes turned towards Jobal as she stood up, "I'm calling you out young man."

"So he's supposed to just give her a second chance? Why doesn't he just break up with her?" Leia asked as Lando and Chewie stood up to leave the room along with Ryoo and her husband Jan.

"So you're advocating him dumping her along with his unborn child due to the fact that she's on the opposite side of the war?"

"She could have killed him," Leia stated.

"I think that she should be incarcerated," Leia added.

"Your statements are disturbing me young lady, first your advocating ripping a baby out of it's mother's arms and now you're advocating locking her up, maybe you're no better than Palpatine," Jobal stated

"I'm far better than Palpatine and Luke cannot trust Mara, he has to do something."

"Enough!" Luke yelled.

Luke then turned and stormed off towards his bedroom in frustration as he heard his grandmother, Sister and Aunt starting to arguing.

"If you're suggesting placing binders on a pregnant twenty year old girl and placing her in a prison cell, then you're no better than the Empire that you're fighting against!" Luke heard his Grandmother yell as he left the room.

Leia looked at her grandmother in shame as she bit her lip, "Y-You're right."

Leia then turned and left the room in total defeat, realizing that she had lost the argument.

* * *

Luke entered his bedroom to see Mara laying on the bed in tears as she spoke, "Please don't lock me up until the baby is born."

Luke sighed as he sat down next to Mara, "I'm not taking the baby from you Mara, don't listen to anything that was said in the other room."

Mara looked at Luke in disbelief, "Y-You mean it?"

"Yes, because I love you," Luke stated much to his own shock as he gave Mara an affectionate kiss.

Mara tightly wrapped her arms around Luke as she noticed him reaching for his comlink.

Within moments, she heard the sound of her Master picking up as Luke spoke, "Father, just come on down to the planet, I'm done with the games and with running from you. It's time to talk everything out."

"I will be there soon, you can expect my Mother as well."

Luke then stood up as he motioned for Mara to stand, "There's a room that's three doors down the hallway, it's a little smaller but it will suffice, and it's empty.

Go ahead and start moving our stuff to that room, I'm going to rip these sheets off and have 3PO place a fresh set on the bed."

"Why?" Mara nervously asked.

"Because this is rightfully my Mother's room, and we can have a smaller room while they stay here."

"Ok," Mara replied.

Mara then looked Luke in the eye as she spoke, "Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke took Mara in his arms as he gave her a kiss in response.

He sighed, she was so unstable, and there was no doubt that it was the hormones from her pregnancy, and unless he wanted to endanger his baby, he couldn't show his anger to her anymore than he had.

* * *

Mara nervously entered her new bedroom as she noticed 3PO entering the room with a large crate of clothing.

"All of your clothing along with Master Luke's is in there to sort out Mistress Mara."

"Thank you 3PO," Mara replied.

Mara at the same time realized that she was craving more crackers.

She eagerly left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Within seconds, she had a plate of crackers as she saw Leia entering the kitchen.

She noticed Leia coldly glaring at her as Luke entered the kitchen, "You can expect Father within the next hour or two."

"He's coming?" Leia asked.

"It's time to settle everything and come together to destroy Plagueis," Luke replied.

"I see," Leia replied with a sigh.

Leia then looked towards Mara in silence as she turned and left the room.

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle craft with Padme at his side as he gestured towards a nearby speeder, "We will take this up to the Lake House if you don't mind the drive."

Padme looked at her surroundings as she realized that she was inside of the Hanger Bay of the Royal Palace that she had been absent from for two decades, "A drive sounds good, should I keep my hood raised?"

"Yes, and I will do the same," Anakin replied as he raised his own hood.

Anakin then reached out with the Force and within seconds, he felt Luke and Leia responding as well as Mara.

He then climbed into the waiting speeder as he drove his Angel out of the hanger.

The couple drove through the city of Theed as Padme spoke, "It looks like it did when I was here last, only we didn't have Imperial Troops patrolling the city."

"Royal Guards tend to the Palace, and Troops deal with the city although there are only about half of the troops that were here four years ago when Palpatine was still Emperor."

"You pulled some off of the planet?" Padme asked.

"And gave the people more space," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as her husband drove through the city and into the country side.

Luke noticed Lando rushing towards him as he spoke, "Vader is right outside with your Mother!"

Luke eagerly stood up as he looked towards Han and Chewie, "You're both with me."

Anakin watched as Solo and Chewbacca took their places on opposite sides of the door.

At the same time, he saw Luke walk out the door.

He looked towards Padme as she rushed towards his Son.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Mother and Son broke away, Luke looked towards his Father and spoke, "I have been waiting for you."

"Is Mara inside?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and I know everything," Luke replied.

Anakin's face reddened as he spoke, "Please tell me that you didn't hurt her."

"I didn't," Luke replied.

Anakin sighed as he noticed Leia standing on the doorstep as she wrapped her arms around Padme.

Padme then spoke, "Are my parents inside?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

Padme eagerly hurried into the house as Anakin noticed Mara walking out of the door, "Master, can we talk alone?"

"Of course," Anakin replied as he noticed Luke and Leia following their Mother into the house.

* * *

Ruwee was unable to contain himself as he moved towards his daughter, it was really her after all of these years. He felt his body shaking from the shock as he moved towards her with Jobal at his side.

Padme was shocked, when she saw them. Both of her Parents had aged so much.

At that moment, she felt her Father's arms wrapping around her along with her Mother's.

"My Baby Girl," Jobal screamed in tears as she kissed her cheek.

"I-It's really you!" Ruwee exclaimed.

Padme felt tears in her eyes as she embraced both of her elderly parents.

At the same time, she noticed Sola approaching her, Sola, Sola now looked old enough to be her mother. She could see grey hairs mixed in with Sola's dark hair, Sola had certainly changed over the course of twenty years.

"It's really my baby Sister," Sola exclaimed as she tightly hugged Padme while kissing her cheek.

Padme smiled as she noticed Darred approaching her, she felt Darred's arms wrapping around her as she saw two beautiful dark haired girls of around her age entering the room. One, had a baby in her arms.

"Ryoo? Pooja?" Padme asked in disbelief.

"Auntie Padme!" Pooja exclaimed as she rushed towards her Aunt.

Padme hugged Pooja tightly as she noticed Ryoo moving towards her.

At the same time, she looked down at the baby in Ryoo's arms as she spoke , "Who is the little one?"

"T-This is little Ruwee," Ryoo replied with a smile.

"Named after your Granddad?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Ryoo replied with a smile.

Padme then felt her Parents pulling her towards the couch as she took her grand nephew in her arms, she looked down at the precious baby as she felt tears in her eyes.

She then looked towards Luke and Leia, she had never even had the chance to hold either of them, she thought in near tears.

At the same time, she felt a sad smile, she had a baby of her own on the way, a baby that she would raise herself.

"I-I'm so sorry that you weren't there for the twins," Jobal commented.

Padme looked at her Mother and nodded, "It hurts more than you know. I-I have another on the way, but that still will never make up for all that I lost."

At that moment, Padme noticed a look of shock on her Mother's face and a look of shock on her Father's face.

"P-Padme how has he treated you in the last month?" Han asked from his position next to Leia.

"Just fine," Padme replied.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you have been held captive by the monster for two months and he hasn't taken you by force?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

"He once said that he would never rape a woman Grandma," Leia commented.

"And he never would, he's changing," Padme replied.

"After all that he's put you through, I think that it's your right to divorce him," Jobal stated.

"I'm not going to be a single mother, and I love him and he loves me," Padme replied.

"He's a Sith," Ruwee stated.

"I-I don't know about that, I-I don't sense any darkness in him," Leia commented.

"I still don't trust him," Sola stated in anger.

"I didn't come home after being gone for twenty two years to hear this," Padme stated.

"Padme, we only care about you and Darth Vader is a monster, there's no getting around it, I think that you should leave him," Sola stated.

"Sola, you're my Sister not my Mother," Padme replied in agitation.

* * *

Mara looked at her Master in shame as she spoke, "I-I don't know how to say this Master."

"Anakin breathed in deeply as Mara spoke, "I-I'm sorry but I-I went against everything that you taught me."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"L-Luke and I and our relationship, I-I'm pregnant!" Mare exclaimed.

Anakin looked Mara in the eye, "Pregnant with Luke's child?"

"Y-Yes," Mara replied.

"I-I Love him," Mara stated.

"If he loved you, then he would have married you first," Anakin stated in anger as he turned and stormed towards the house in rage.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't go and see the Hobbit, I saw it last night, and it's awesome! Nothing is like the book, but Peter Jackson did it again, go and see it if you haven't.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	52. Chapter 52

Padme found herself more than frustrated with her family, couldn't they just be grateful that I'm here and alive? Padme asked herself in frustration as she looked towards her Father, "Regardless of everything, I love him, and he didn't abuse me and the last two months weren't near as bad as you believe them to have been. Anakin is my husband, he loves me and he has changed and we will soon have a new life together."

"Padme, He has lived as a Sith for twenty two years, it's not like he's going to change overnight just because you're having his baby," Sola interjected.

"I never said that he changed overnight," Padme replied.

"Padme, how can you be willing to trust the monster and be with him after all that he deprived you of?" Jobal asked.

"Mom, I have told you that I love him, and everything wasn't entirely his fault, if you love me you can forgive him," Padme replied as she heard the front door of the house hiss open as Anakin stormed into the room with his hood lowered.

Before anyone could speak, Padme noticed his gloved hand reaching out for Luke's throat as he forced him to stand up, "It's about time that you and I had a talk."

"Vader this won't happen in my house!" Ruwee yelled as he stood up.

Anakin in response shoved Luke out of the living room as they moved towards the back porch overlooking the lake.

Padme frowned, "I-I haven't seen him this angry in over a month, what's this all about?"

"He's a Sith, that's what it's all about," Ruwee replied.

Padme ignored her Father as she stood up and moved towards the porch with her parents and Sister following her with Han and Leia in tow.

* * *

"I taught you better. You're a great disappointment to me. How could you sleep with a girl that you're not married to for two months and get her pregnant? What the hell is wrong with you? For the last seven years, I have considered you a better man than me, but using Mara as a tool makes you no better. Your Mother and I faced public disgrace, but we were married and we loved one another. Even if we had been discovered by the public or the fact that I was the Father of you and Leia, at least the fact that we were married would be brought to the light."

"I-I love Mara," Luke replied.

"If you truly loved her you would have made her your wife months ago before you carried her into your bedroom and ripped her virginity away from her!" Anakin yelled in anger.

"Father, please listen..."

"There is no please listen, Jedi Knight or not, Light Side or not, your behavior is unacceptable. No Son of mine is going to take an emotionally damaged girl and use her and exploit her if I have anything to say about it!" Anakin yelled.

Padme found herself smiling, Anakin certainly was good at putting their son in his place. At the same time, she looked away from the window and back at her Parents in shock, "Mara is pregnant?"

"Yes," Jobal replied.

"What do you think that Father is going to do about them?" Leia asked.

"If I know him, he will have them both married within the week even if he has to take them both to the Holy Man in binders," Padme replied with a smile.

"Well good for him, I'm starting to like him just by listening to him right now," Ruwee stated.

"But I have a place in the discussion as a Mother," Padme stated as she stormed onto the Patio.

"Father, I truly do love her."

"Luke, I'm tired of your excuses."

"I think that I have a place in this discussion," Padme stated as she came up alongside her husband.

Anakin looked at Padme and nodded, "Sorry Angel, I-I'm just used to doing this on my own after twenty two years," Anakin whispered.

"Luke, this is just wrong, Mara spent half of her life as a slave being beaten down and treaded on. Of course a girl like her would crave any type of love and affection and all that you did was take advantage of her vulnerability, you used her just as you did the other girls, what you did is just wrong," Padme stated

Luke's face reddened as he looked towards his Father, "Look, I'm not going to lie, I-It was all just sex on the first few nights, but it eventually changed," Luke stated in defense.

"But she thought that it was love from the beginning, you used her and you're still using her," Anakin yelled.

"No, I'm not," Luke replied.

"Don't even try to tell me that you aren't, I can see a few red marks on your neck that your tunic was unable to hide, I can see a few marks on your neck line, you're still using her and she is having your baby and all that she is to you is an object."

"No she's not!" Luke replied.

"Than treat her like the woman that you love instead of like common trash, because she deserves far better than you and a man like you is the last kind of man that any Father would choose for their daughter to Marry."

"Stop putting me down," Luke replied in agitation.

Anakin in response turned towards the doorway as he spoke, "Please come out here Mr Naberrie."

Within seconds, he saw Ruwee at the doorway as he spoke, "You have been listening, do you not agree with my last statement?"

Luke looked towards his Grandfather as he met the older man's eyes, "With every single word that you just said," Ruwee replied.

Luke hung his head in shame as Ruwee spoke, "Luke has always made me proud, but he's not without his own sins, and the way that I've watched him with Mara has more than disappointed me."

Luke looked towards his Father and Mother as he spoke, "L-Look, I can't say anything else, I-I was wrong, what can I do?"

"Make things right with her, I expect you to make her your wife and step up and take responsibility for the child that you have fathered. Accept reality, your days as a boy are over, your days of freedom are over Son. You're now a Father. Weather you like it or not, there are chains on your hands that aren't going away, the enslaving chains of parenthood, that is if you want to be a real Parent instead of one of those scumbags that let their kids raise themselves."

Luke sighed as he processed the words, Anakin at the same time turned away from his Son as he stormed towards the doorway. He walked past Ruwee as Padme followed him, "Ani, be easy on Mara."

"I'm planning to,," Anakin replied.

* * *

Mara watched as her Master entered the dining room.

Anakin looked down at Mara with a frown, "What did I tell you about men?"

Mara looked Anakin in the eye as she spoke, "You said that if a man loved me, that he would wait until marriage," Mara replied.

"What else did I tell you?" Anakin asked.

Mara breathed in deeply as she spoke,"You told me never to bend my standards or give myself to any man unless I was married. You told me that there were very few good men in the Galaxy and that I deserved one of those few good men for myself," Mara replied.

Anakin nodded, "And I meant it."

"But Luke loves me," Mara replied.

"If he truly did love you, he would have waited," Anakin replied in frustration.

Anakin sighed as he continued, "Even if he does love you, he needs to treat you like the woman he loves instead of treating you like common trash."

"H-He's changed in the last couple of months," Mara replied.

"The way that he's treated you is still unacceptable Mara, it doesn't matter how much money he spends on you, or how much time he spends with you or how he makes you feel. What matters is what's in his heart and how he sees you each time that he looks at you and what you see when you look at him. If you feel that he isn't treating you right, than by Force, you just leave him. He doesn't matter, you matter. He's just a boy. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes," Mara replied.

Leia who was listening to the discussion from the outside of the living room looked at her Mother as she whispered, "He almost sounds like Bail back when he used to give me talks like this."

"Luke is in for a rude awakening if he doesn't treat her properly," Padme replied.

Anakin turned and left the living room in anger as he looked towards Padme, "I'm going to get our bags out of the speeder, before I tear something apart."

Padme at the same time noticed her Sister walking up to her as she spoke, "Forget about what I said earlier, after hearing him scold Luke like he did, I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Thank you," Padme replied.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin found himself sitting down at the large family dining table as he noticed Luke sitting down along with the rest of the family as Dinner was served.

At the same time, he noticed a dark skinned man who he realized was Lando Calrissian from Bespin entering the room along with a blonde haired man who he knew from somewhere who immediately took a seat next to Padme's niece Ryoo.

Lando nervously looked Anakin in the eyes as he spoke, "Mr Calrissian, when we last parted you were piloting the ship that was carrying my Son and Daughter away from Bespin and my Tractor Beam."

"I saw right through you and I still am watching you after Bespin."

"I don't blame you," Anakin replied.

Once dinner was served Anakin spoke, "So we need a decent plan for Plagueis."

"And do you think that you can win this time?" Jobal interjected.

"My Master has told me that I can," Anakin replied.

"You've been in contact with Obi-Wan?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Anakin replied.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to bombard that fortress?" Han asked.

"Scanners show that the shields are strong enough to deflect any bombardment of any kind."

"So what do we do?" Leia asked from her seat next to Han.

"It's simple, I'm putting together a strike team, I need you and your boyfriend and his Wookiee, I need Luke and I need General Veers."

Leia looked at her Father in disgust, "Do we really have to fight alongside that trigger happy psychotic Imperial Extremist?" Leia asked in anger.

Anakin sighed, "General Veers has been fighting battles since way before you were born, he's hardened and he's experienced, Luke and I will go to confront Plagueis and he will lead the team into the control room on that fort where he will deactivate the shield Generator and shut down the droids."

"Droids?" Han asked.

Anakin looked towards Han as he spoke, "Super Battle Droids and Hellfire droids from the Clone Wars. They are all in mint condition, my guess is that he found a ship and simply found a way to reactivate them. In order to land our Walkers on the planet to subdue the fort with minimum casualties they have to be shut down."

"Minimum Casualties?" Jobal asked from her seat.

"I value the lives of my men, which is why I tried to use the Element of surprise on Hoth, I prefer to loose as few as possible because my Soldiers are men and I see them as men unlike Palpatine."

"I see," Jobal replied.

"Just make sure that you don't get to scratched up, you're our worst patient," Jan stated from his seat.

Anakin looked Jan over a second time as he spoke, "That's why I recognized you Doctor, you've patched me up plenty of times as I recall."

"And I always cringe when you walk into the Med Bay and the same is for every doctor, you're just nothing but impossible."

Anakin found himself smiling in response.

"So we will be in the strike team and you will be killing this crazy Sith Lord? What about taking out their ground defenses? Obviously this Plagueis guy has some good defenses," Han stated

"He does, what I need is a qualified Pilot to lead an airstrike, the first wave would consist of Fighters that would lighten up the ground defenses and the second wave would consist of Bombers."

"I will lead the attack," Lando boldly stated from his seat.

Anakin looked towards Lando as he spoke, "You will lead the attack Mr Calrissian?"

"Yes," Lando replied.

Anakin nodded in response, "Very well, when we board the Executor, we will make sure that you have a good ship and that you're ready for the fight."

"Thank you," Lando replied.

"What are your plans after you have Plagueis killed?" Ruwee asked.

"Simple, I will start peace talks with the Alliance."

"You're making it that easy?" Sola asked with a frown from her seat.

"All I want is to have my own life, I've spent the last twenty two years with the center of my life being war and destruction and I want a break," Anakin replied.

"A break?" Jobal asked.

"Of course, look at me, I'm forty five years old, my home is a Super Star Destroyer, I have a twenty two year old Son and Daughter that I've been estranged from for far to long, I have a wife and a baby on the way, wouldn't you want to have a life if you were in my position?"

Jobal frowned, he really wants a normal life? T-That seems fairly odd for a Sith based on everything that Ruwee has told me, Jobal thought in silence.

Anakin looked towards Luke as he spoke, "Have you talked to Master Yoda lately?"

Luke shook his head, "No, I have no idea where he is, but Ben did say that he's off of Dagobah."

"I think that he joined up with Starkiller."

"Starkiller could be a great asset in the next battle."

"Have you seen him fight?" Anakin asked.

"No, I've never actually met him," Luke replied.

"I watched him when I was making the run for that shuttle on Ambria, even Plagueis was struggling to hold off against him."

"Based on what I've heard about him, I could see why," Luke replied as he took a bite of his dinner.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin and Padme found themselves inside of their bedroom together as Anakin climbed into bed.

At the same time, he noticed Padme entering the room dressed in a light blue nightgown, as she climbed into bed.

Anakin smiled, "It's so long ago, the day that we were married."

"It was the best day of my life," Padme replied as she snuggled up fairly close to her husband.

Anakin in response wrapped his arms around his wife as he spoke, "I dreamed of the days and nights that we spent together so often over the last twenty two years. Then, I would awake and realize that it was all a wonderful dream and that you were still gone. It hurt me more than anything. There wasn't even something as simple as a kiss," Anakin stated as he moved forward and captured Padme's lips.

As they broke apart Anakin spoke, "It was pure hell."

"Raising Luke alone wasn't easy was it?"

"And look at how he turned out, I didn't do such a good job. This next one is all yours," Anakin replied with a smile.

Padme found herself laughing as her husband tightly embraced her.

* * *

Luke climbed into his bed as he noticed Mara nervously watching him, "I-I'm so sorry that I lied to you for so long Luke."

Luke looked at Mara as he spoke, "I-I was very angry this morning and I honestly was angry for most of the day, how could you have taken part in such a scheme?" Luke asked.

"I-I didn't want to fail your Father."

"I know that feeling, It was that way between the two of us for years before I finally saw right and wrong."

"H-He never made me do anything wrong," Mara replied.

"Assassinations are wrong, and that Journalist that was murdered on Coruscant was my work, you copied me didn't you?"

Mara hung her head in shame, "Y-Yes, I-I did."

Luke shook his head, why am I judging her like this? Am I any better? I have more blood on my hands than she does, Luke realized.

"Forget it," Luke replied as he wrapped his arms around Mara.

"We're going to have to marry after this mission," Luke stated.

"Have to?" Mara asked.

"My Father will force us to marry," Luke replied.

"He certainly was angry today wasn't he?"

"I never was more ashamed of myself than I was today. I'm sorry Mara."

"Sorry?" Mara asked.

"The reality is that I've used you. I should have treated you like I loved you instead of treating you like an object, and that's what you were to me on our first night together and a good number of the nights that followed, I'm sorry," Luke stated in shame.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I-I love you and I love the child that we have created, but at the same time, I admit that I don't deserve you."

Mara was shocked by Luke's confession, moments like this broke her inside and out as she moved forward and met his lips.

As they broke away, Luke used the Force to turn off the lights as he pulled her against his chest. Mara smiled as she felt his hands running through her hair, "I wonder what our baby will look like," Mara whispered.

"I have wondered the same thing, I wonder what we're having," Luke commented.

"What do you want to have?" Mara asked.

"It honestly doesn't matter," Luke replied as he gave Mara an affectionate kiss.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	53. Chapter 53

Ambria:

Darth Plagueis walked onto the landing strip as he headed towards the stolen Imperial Shuttle.

"Was it damaged in the process?" Plagueis asked as he walked towards the ship.

"No," replied a strong looking Rodian thug.

"Good, I want you to load up the twelve droids that I requested, and get a team of men together to dress in the armor. We have a mission," Plagueis replied.

"As you wish Boss."

"Soon Anakin Skywalker, you and your Son will be no more," Plagueis stated.

"What will my task be Master?" A feminine voice asked.

"You will be in charge while I'm gone, if I can I will bring him to you alive so that you can destroy him yourself," Plagueis coldly replied.

"Thank you Master."

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin awoke spooned up with Padme.

He looked down at his Angel with a smile as he thought of the day before and the drama that they had dealt with prior to their night together.

Anakin sighed, he in truth wished that he could remain in bed with her and forget about the day ahead of him, but that wasn't possible.

He wordlessly moved away from her as he reached for his clothing.

He then looked back at Padme deciding that he would simply let her sleep.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie found himself surprised to see Vader awake and entering his dining room with a cup of caf.

As Anakin sat down, Ruwee spoke, "Is Padme still asleep?"

"Yes," Anakin calmly replied.

"I can sense that Luke is still asleep," Anakin added.

"He probably wants to stay asleep after yesterday," Ruwee replied."

"He better learn how to treat her after yesterday," Anakin stated.

"Their relationship certainly hasn't been what I would call healthy," Ruwee commented as Anakin took a sip of his caf.

"While you're in the middle of scolding your kids, I think that you should give Leia a good talking to," a feminine voice stated.

Anakin turned to see Sola standing a few feet to his right, "I-I didn't notice you in here."

"I came in a few moments ago," Sola replied.

"A good talking to?" Anakin asked.

"She had horrible suggestions for Mara after we found out that she was your spy. I lost it with her and I ended up slapping her I was so angry."

"What did she say?" Anakin asked.

"She actually suggested allowing Mara to have the baby and then rip the baby from her arms and toss her into a dark prison cell."

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"You do not do that to a woman," Sola stated.

"I would think that she would understand that since that's basically what happened to Padme, although Obi-Wan did what he had to do to keep her alive."

"And she never even thought of that, it just disgusts me," Sola replied in anger.

Anakin shook his head, "I will have a word with her."

"Sola she already admitted that she was wrong after you and your Mom jumped on her, I think that we should let it go," Ruwee stated.

"I think that the fact that she was thinking that way is more than disturbing," Anakin stated before Sola could answer her Father.

At the same time, Anakin noticed Jobal entering the room along with Han, Chewie and Darred as she spoke, "You're still associated with scum like Veers and you go and judge your daughter instead of him?"

Anakin sighed as Jobal spoke, "He tortured that one man that tried to sue you, Jan heard the rumors and told Ryoo. And he killed that Man's wife, and you never stopped him, and after that, you expect me to think that you've truly changed?"

Anakin sighed as he spoke, "I was wrong to allow him to do what he did to the Ardan's but at the time, I felt that it was his right."

"His right?" Jobal asked in disgust.

"When Veers was just a boy, Mr Ardan came to his planet and he took a fancy to his seventeen year old sister. He ended up raping her. Then, a few months later, Veers walked into her bedroom at the age of nine as she was overdosing on drugs. He watched her commit suicide after hearing her cry in her sleep for months as she relived what that Animal did to her," Anakin replied.

Jobal gasped in shock and horror as she moved towards a chair.

"And that is why when he asked me if he could kill Mr Ardan, I said it's a right that I couldn't deny him. Looking back on it, I know that I did the wrong thing."

"I don't think so," Han stated.

Anakin looked towards Han as he spoke, "There is nothing wrong with letting him do what he did, I mean I never had any real family, but if someone did something like that to any of my family, I would have probably shot them more than once," Han stated.

"No wonder he's so cruel and violent, he spent the last thirty years taking his anger out on the Galaxy by destroying innocent lives," Ruwee stated.

Anakin shook his head, "He enjoys battle, it's all a game to him."

"Just like you," Han stated.

Anakin looked towards the younger man in disbelief as he spoke, "Sorry, but I've seen Luke fight and I've seen you fight and I know the look that I see in his eyes just as well as the one that's in mine and in yours."

"I can't lie, It was always something that I enjoyed."

"I remember the nine year old that fought in the battle above us, I remember hearing the other pilots talk about you and your flying at the bars," Darred added.

"What did they say?" Anakin asked.

"That you were born to fly," Darred replied.

"Flying is something that I will always enjoy. It all started with the Podracers."

"I can only imagine how horrified your Mother was when you raced," Sola commented.

"She was certainly that," Anakin replied as he saw Padme enter the room in a simple summer dress.

She immediately moved for his seat and sat down on his lap regardless of what her parents thought of it.

Anakin did his best not to laugh when he noticed Ruwee and Jobal exchanging glances.

"How old were you when you won that race?" Han asked.

"Nine," Anakin replied.

Jobal at that moment looked at Padme as she spoke, "W-What will you do today Padme?"

"I would like to go for a swim in the lake like I used to," Padme replied.

"It's been awhile since you've done that," Ruwee commented.

"Twenty three years but to me it's only been about a year since I was here last."

"And you haven't changed a bit since we parted," Sola added.

"Everyone else has," Padme stated with a smile.

Sola shook her head, "And you said that I was your sister not your Mother, I'm old enough to be your Mother now, so you should think twice on that statement."

"Oh, and our girls are older than you now," Darred added with a smile.

"That makes you the youngest in the family apart from your twins and Ryoo and Jan's little one," Ruwee stated.

"I was the one who was Queen and then Senator, accomplishments that made everyone so proud of me and then I end up losing twenty years and waking up at the age of twenty seven while everyone's aged and no one will let me live it down. Not even Ani who was supposed to be five years younger than me when we married," Padme stated.

"Now I'm an old man, I'm surprised that you would still love me at my age," Anakin stated.

"I just love the body that you still have in your old age, but I don't like any other part of you,," Padme whispered with smile.

"I heard that!" Sola yelled.

Padme glared at her Sister as she spoke, "You still can't let me live anything down can you Sola?"

Sola shook her head in response.

Padme at the same time, failed to notice how red her mother's face was, Jobal shook her head, even in her old age, Jobal could hear fairly well, and she certainly was less than pleased by the perverse statement that her daughter had made.

"Sola knew everything, we had no idea that the two of you were married but Sola always insisted that there was something between the two of you," Ruwee commented.

"I was the family idiot until the day that Luke showed up in your tomb," Sola stated.

"Showed up in her tomb?" Anakin asked with a frown.

"He lived with us up until the point that he murdered Panaka," Ruwee stated.

"So he was here on Naboo for that entire year?"

"Living with us," Ruwee replied with a smile.

Anakin shook his head, "I would have never known. I just assumed that he traveled around until he found Obi-Wan."

"Did you realize that he killed Panaka?" Sola asked with a frown.

"I knew the moment that I walked into his mansion. There was no fooling me," Anakin replied.

"We all tried to stop him, I hated the thought of murdering that man like he did," Jobal stated.

"As much as I hate to say it, his actions that night probably did more good than bad.

"You can't be serious," Jobal replied.

"Panaka was planning to do things to the people of this planet that would horrify you, you don't even want to know just how evil he was," Anakin replied.

Anakin then looked at Padme as he spoke, "We have to have a talk with Leia today."

"What did she do?" Padme asked with a frown.

"After Mara told Luke who she really was, she had this grand idea on how we were going to lock Mara up and then take the baby from her once the baby was born and lock her up."

"What?" Padme yelled out in anger.

"I was so angry Padme that I slapped her," Sola stated.

"I would have done the same thing, that's what happened to me, I saw them, I touched their foreheads. I-I went out, they were taken from me along with twenty two years. I was frozen and I never got to know them. No Mother deserves such a thing, I-I never even got to hold them and I lost all of that time. How could my Daughter suggest doing such an evil thing to Mara?" Padme asked.

At the same time, Padme felt tears, "Twenty two years, I never saw their first steps, never heard their first words or anything, and she wants to deprive Mara of all of that?" Padme asked in tears.

Anakin immediately hugged Padme tightly as Jobal spoke, "She finally did admit that she was wrong, after a little argument."

"Regardless of that, I think that we should still have a word with her."

* * *

No one noticed R2 who was in the far corner of the room watching the scene.

R2 immediately moved up towards Anakin and Padme as he whistled a few beeps, "BEEPBEEPVEEPBEEP."

"What is it R2?"

R2 whistled several more beeps as Anakin spoke, "Organa left a special message with you for Padme?"

R2 beeped an affirmative beep as Anakin ran his hand across Padme's face and wiped her tears away.

She then spoke, "Let's hear it."

R2 pointed his projector towards a spot that was a few feet away from Padme and within moments, an image of Bail appeared before her.

She looked at her longtime friend and mentor in shock, he looked so old, he looked so aged. How old was he when he made this recording? She asked herself.

* * *

"_Hello Padme, if R2 is showing you this right now, it means that Luke finally freed you from the Carbonite and you were successfully reunited with your Son and Daughter."_

_Bail gave Padme a sad smile as he spoke, "It also means that I'm dead, I probably died for the cause, I probably said a few defiant words to the Empire as my life was ended. Perhaps I even died protecting the identity of Leia, Vader has had Luke for nearly sixteen years. Fortunately, Luke had all of your good parts according to Master Kenobi, perhaps by now his Jedi training is complete."_

_Bail paused as he breathed in deeply, "I can imagine how horrible you feel, you wanted those babies, you wanted to raise them and here you are alive after twenty two years with two fully grown children in their place. Obi-Wan and I couldn't let you die. I always saw you as the daughter that I never had and the same was for Breha. Obi-Wan also saw you as a Sister, as you were dying, Yoda suggested letting the Force take you. Obi-Wan and I however refused to give up. Perhaps we were just selfish, maybe we did the wrong thing and maybe we did the right thing, but we thought that you deserved a chance at life even if it meant twenty years of regeneration."_

Padme at that moment, noticed Bail wiping a tear out of his own eye as he spoke, "_We cared so much that we had to save you, we insisted on saving you and then we separated the twins in order to prevent them from being tainted by the darkness that took Anakin from you. By now you will know that our plan only half worked since Luke still carries the burden of what he did in his time as a Sith."_

_"I can only hope that you will be able to live a long and happy life with Luke and Leia, I'm so sorry that you lost so much. Inside of R2 is a file that contains thousands of Holoimages and videos that I made with the help of Breha before she died. They are images of the times that you missed so that you can at least have a few pieces of Leia as a child, and know her first words and see her first steps. You didn't deserve to lose the twenty two years that you lost, and I can only hope that you will be able to do what you did best. Tell Leia that I love her, by now she knows who you are, I kept her ignorant of her heritage for her own protection, but I hope that Luke has told her by now if Obi-Wan shared the knowledge with him. This message Padme is my final farewell to you, may the Force be with you my dear friend."_

* * *

Bail then vanished as Padme looked towards the image in tears, "That was so kind of him to save Leia's childhood for me."

"It was the least that he could do, he was a good man, I didn't wish for his death," Anakin sadly stated.

Padme sobbed for a few minutes before speaking, "R2 let's go into the living room so that I can see some of those images."

"Veepbeep."

"You come too Ani," Padme stated.

As Padme stood up, Anakin wordlessly followed her out of the dining room.

At the same time, Anakin noticed Luke and Mara entering the room, he wordlessly walked past them as he looked at Padme and spoke, "If he doesn't marry her after all that he has done to her I might just kill him."

"He may love her but he's still using her, he's just in denial," Padme replied

Anakin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Luke walked into the dining room as he sat down with Mara at his side, he then noticed the half empty cup of caf in front of him. He reached forward and took a sip with a smile, "Some things never change."

"Like the fact that you and your Father drink your Caf plain and bitter?" Mara asked with a smile.

"Just take a sip," Luke replied as he offered the cup to his Girlfriend, "No thank you," Mara replied.

"I guess that I better go and get breakfast ready," Jobal stated as she stood up.

* * *

As Jobal walked into the kitchen, she noticed Leia entering, "Want some help Grandma?"

"Of course," Jobal replied as she noticed Sola and Pooja also walking into the room.

"Where's my Mother?" Leia asked.

"She's with Vader," Jobal stated.

"Mom I don't think that Vader is the appropriate name for him," Sola stated.

"It is the appropriate name for that monster, he's evil, he endorses evil and he has no good left. I can assure you that Padme is also nothing more than an object to him and a possession," Jobal stated.

"As I recall, it was Padme that was saying that she liked his body, I didn't hear him say anything like that," Sola replied in frustration.

"And General Veers, he immediately tells us why he's a good man, he still is a cold hearted killer," Jobal stated with a sigh.

"I hate that my Father is putting him in charge of us," Leia stated.

"It sounds like he's had a sad life," Sola stated.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"The Ardan family," Sola replied.

"He murdered them, my Father put him up to it after Captain Ardan's Father tried to sue him, he killed Mr and Mrs Ardan," Leia stated in disgust.

"According to Anakin, General Veers was nine years old when Ardan came to his planet and raped his seventeen year old sister. For many months Veers heard her screaming in her sleep at night as she relived it all in nightmares before he finally saw her die just after overdosing at age nine," Sola replied.

Leia gasped in shock, "All of that happened to him as a child?"

"Similar to what Anakin endured," Sola commented.

"So he killed Ardan for revenge?" Leia asked.

Sola nodded in response.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Leia firmly stated. Jobal frowned as she heard her granddaughter's statement, revenge is never acceptable, she thought with a sad frown.

"Revenge is never right," Jobal replied as she noticed Leia reaching for a cooking pan.

"I disagree, I think that Veers has the right, I know that Revenge isn't the Jedi way but if someone did something like that to someone that I loved, I would do the same thing," Leia coldly stated.

Jobal buried her face in her hands in response.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, MERRY CHRISTMAS! or HAPPY HANUKKAH! or whatever you call it. Anyway, Consider this Chapter a Christmas Present, to you, thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope that you have a wonderful Holiday.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	54. Chapter 54

"Pause the program R2," Anakin stated.

He then wrapped his arms around Padme as she cried on his shoulder.

At the same time, he felt his own tears flowing freely.

He looked at the current image of Leia, it was from her twelfth birthday, another birthday that Padme had missed. He shook his head, he had been present for all of Luke's birthdays until the boy had left him at age sixteen. At least he was allowed to raise Luke, something that he didn't deserve. He had even watched Leia grow up without knowing that she was his daughter.

But Padme, she was deprived of everything because of the fact that she was hanging on a wall for two decades waiting to be freed.

Anakin sighed as he kissed his wife, "I'm so sorry Angel."

Padme looked at her husband as she spoke, "I-It was fairly considerate of him to save all of this for me wasn't it?"

"It was," Anakin replied as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

Padme continued to cry as Anakin spoke, "I should have listened to you, I've hurt you so much, Y-You should hate me."

"I-I can't," Padme replied as she kissed Anakin's cheek.

* * *

Luke smiled as Leia set a large plate of eggs down on the table in front of him, "Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely," Luke replied as he noticed Pooja entering the room along with Lando, and his Cousin Ryoo and her husband and child.

He then noticed his parents entering the room side by side. He found himself frowning when he noticed the tear stains on his Mother's face.

"I have the images of Luke that I will also get for you," he heard his Father stating.

"Thank you Ani," Padme replied.

Luke also noticed his Grandmother entering the room with his Aunt and Sister along with 3PO and R2 who were all carrying treys of food.

At the same time, he noticed Chewie entering the room and casually taking his seat.

As everyone sat down, Anakin spoke, "I thought that we could head up to the Executor in a few hours and meet with General Veers so that we can make a good plan and look at the design of this little base that Plagueis is operating from."

"Hasn't he also been raiding Imperial convoys off and on for the last month or so?" Luke asked.

"He has," Anakin replied as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What are your intentions?" Jobal asked from her seat.

Anakin read Jobal's mind as he spoke, "I will tell you now that I don't intend to lock my family up, my soul purpose is to destroy Plagueis so that I can insure the safety of my wife and my Son and Daughter as well as Luke's baby and the baby that Padme and I have on the way. I will do whatever it takes to destroy Plagueis even if it costs me my life," Anakin stated.

Anakin at that moment noticed a fearful look in Padme's eye, he knew that she feared his death. She didn't want to endure a lifetime without him, she didn't want to raise a child alone and he didn't blame her.

As the family finished their breakfast, Ryoo spoke, "Jan and I are taking Ruwee out for a picnic this afternoon since he has to report to the Executor at sixteen hundred."

"What does everyone else have planned?" Padme asked.

"We're staying here with you," Ruwee stated.

"The same is for Darred and I," Sola replied.

"I'm not married, I don't have a child to take care of, I can stay here with my favorite Aunt," Pooja stated.

"It's settled then," Padme replied.

"I will be back home after the picnic is over," Ryoo stated.

"Have a wonderful time with your family," Sola commented with a smile.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself standing alone on the patio as he noticed Leia walking up beside him, "You wanted to talk to me?" Leia asked.

"It's about Mara," Anakin replied.

Leia frowned when she noticed her Mother walking onto the patio.

Padme at the same time spoke, "This is the balcony where we were married."

"That's what Luke said," Leia replied.

Padme smiled, after a few moments, her smile faded away as she spoke, "What is this that I hear about you suggesting that Luke take the baby from Mara and leave her in a prison cell?"

"She was a spy all along, she played him and pleased him while using him, of course she deserves punishment."

"I think that Luke used her far more, she has craved love and affection all of her life and she's far to young to know what true love is, so of course Luke has exploited her."

"Ok fine, Luke was wrong but Mara still could have killed him in his sleep," Leia replied in frustration.

"Leia, how did you feel about being deprived of me for your entire life?"

Leia looked down at the ground before facing her Mother, "It still hurts me."

"Imagine a sweet little boy or girl that loses their mother and never even knows their mother. Imagine that mother in a dark pit crying herself to sleep because she doesn't have her child and because she has lost her child along with time that she will never have again."

"Anyone that would do such a thing deserves death," Leia stated.

"Then you deserve death," Anakin stated.

Leia turned towards her Father in shock as everything dawned upon her, she looked away from both of her parents as Anakin spoke, "I'm not without my sins, and the same is for Luke and the same is for Mara. She isn't perfect and none of us are, she's no more perfect than my daughter whom I'm staring at right now. No more flesh and bone than you are, what right do you have to condemn her based on the hell that she lived in for thirteen years? I grew up a slave and I can tell you that it's hell," Anakin stated.

"Chewie has had a thing or two to say about it," Leia replied.

"That's one thing that the three of us all have in common, Mara, Chewie and I, and that's also another reason that your boyfriend has my respect."

"Because he freed Chewie?" Leia asked.

"Yes, if you're willing to stand up for the lowest of low like Solo, that only proves just how good of a man you are," Anakin stated.

"Do you think that you can do the mission?" Anakin asked.

"I feel up to it," Leia replied.

"How's your leg?" Anakin asked.

"It's fine, I can run just fine after one month of healing."

"Good," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Anakin felt a sudden shade over his head as he looked above him to see a familiar ship landing.

At the same time he reached out with the Force as he spoke, "By Force, Ahsoka and Master Yoda are on that ship with Master Ti. I think that Starkiller is one of the other people on that ship," Anakin stated as he noticed Luke walking onto the patio with Mara at his side followed by Han and Chewie.

The young Jedi Then walked towards the nearby clearing where the ship had landed. Anakin and Padme wordlessly walked after their son followed by Leia.

Luke watched as the boarding ramp lowered to reveal a hooded man in dark robes.

The Man walked down the ramp as he spoke, "Greetings Skywalker, it's about time that we met."

Luke was in shock, "Y-You must be Starkiller."

"You can call me that," the Jedi Knight replied as he stopped at the bottom of the ramp. He then lowered his hood to reveal the battered and hardened face of a Man who was at least three years older than Luke.

"I'm Galen, Galen Marek," Starkiller stated as he offered his hand out to the younger man.

Luke took Marek's hand as he noticed two Togruta women with lightsabers hanging from their hips, walking down the ramp. He immediately recognized one of the women as Shaak Ti, one of the Empire's most wanted Jedi Knights. The second one, he guessed to be his Father's former Padawan.

He nervously bowed as Shaak Ti spoke, "You look like your Father young Skywalker."

Luke smiled at the Jedi Master as he spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you Master."

At the same time, he looked towards the younger Togruta woman who approached him with a smile, "The moment that I saw you on the Galaxy's most wanted, I knew that you were Anakin's Son, You certainly have his image," Ahsoka stated with a smile.

"Many say that I have lived up to his name," Luke replied.

"You have, but at least you didn't go off to the Dark Side or choke your wife."

Luke nodded as he noticed a brown haired boy of around ten walking down the ramp behind Master Yoda.

Anakin smiled as he saw Ahsoka walking towards him, "Ahsoka! I can't tell you how good it is to see you again."

No words were said as Ahsoka approached her former Master.

She slowly walked up to him as she delivered one hard slap to his cheek.

Anakin placed a hand on his cheek as he spoke, "Well, I have to admit that I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more!" Ahsoka yelled in anger.

Ahsoka then looked towards Padme with a smile as she stepped forward.

"It's so good to see you again Padme," Ahsoka exclaimed as she hugged the Former Senator.

She then turned towards Anakin with a softer look on her face as gave him a hug before she spoke, "And don't ever touch the Darkness again."

"I-I won't," Anakin replied.

At the same time, Anakin noticed a force sensitive boy of around ten standing alongside Ahsoka, "Who's this?"

"This is my Son, Kyp," Ahsoka stated.

"Your Son?" Anakin asked with a frown.

"I'll explain later," Ahsoka replied.

"Hello Kyp," Anakin stated with a smile.

Kyp smiled at Anakin as he spoke, "My Mom has told me so much about you."

"Has she?" Anakin asked.

"I've told him all of the good stories," Ahsoka stated.

"Those were some good days," Anakin replied.

"Back before we had kids," Padme stated.

All eyes turned to Padme as she spoke, "Well, I'm a lot younger than you both so I shouldn't be making that statement."

Anakin started to laugh in response.

At the same time, Anakin looked towards the young Man standing in front of him as he spoke, "Starkiller? Y-You're far younger than I expected."

"I'm Galen Marek," Galen stated as he offered out his hand."

"The Son of Jedi Marek?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Galen replied.

"I remember hearing about you, so where were you for the last twenty years?"

"I was raised by Rahm Kota before he finally died, and then after his death I took over his army and fought under the command of Master Ti."

"I see," Anakin replied.

At the same time, he noticed a highly angered Yoda at his feet as he felt the feeling of a gimmerstick slamming into his shins.

"Warned you I did, warned you about the fear of loss and look at the Galaxy now, nearly destroyed it has been. Had you listened to me, raised your twins with your wife you would have, and in carbonite she would have not been encased in."

Anakin breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry Master, I-I failed you."

Yoda glared at Anakin as his expression softened, "A second chance you have, a chance that again you will not have."

"I know," Anakin humbly replied.

Yoda then looked towards Padme with a smile as he spoke, "Warms my old heart to see you again it does Senator, mmmm yes."

"It's good to see you again Master Yoda," Padme replied with a smile as the wizened old Jedi Master walked towards the eager Chewbacca who was roaring as he rushed towards the ancient Jedi Master.

"Mmm yes, good it is to see you again Chewbacca," Yoda replied as the Wookiee scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder.

Yoda was more than content with his spot on the shoulder as he spoke, "Time to discuss our next move it is."

"There is a shuttle that will be landing in a few minutes, we can all ride up to the Executor and discuss things," Anakin casually replied.

"Whatever we're going to discuss no doubt has to do with that Sith Lord that we saved you from on Ambria," Marek commented.

"What was that thing anyway?" Ahsoka nervously asked.

"Darth Plagueis," Anakin replied.

"Darth Plagueis?" Shaak Ti asked uneasily as she joined the group.

"He was at one point known as Hego Damask."

"Dead for over thirty years Damask has been," Yoda replied.

"He's alive and he's back," Anakin stated.

"You're saying that Damask is a Sith?" Shaak Ti asked.

"He was the man who trained Sidious," Anakin replied.

"Then how is it that he's alive? It's traditional for the Sith to destroy their Masters and here we all are saying that he's been dead for decades. How can he be Plagueis?" Galen asked.

"Palpatine lured me to the Dark Side because he told me of the abilities that Plagueis had. He told me of how Plagueis was able to use the Force to save people from death. My Guess is that Plagueis healed himself of whatever killed him by using the Force," Anakin replied.

"I see," Galen replied with a frown on his face.

"So we have this Sith Master to fight that already defeated you if I'm correct? I mean you were running from him when Galen and I showed up on scene," Ahsoka stated.

"Luke and I can defeat him and I will have the light on my side. Darkness cannot defeat him, and unfortunately I had to learn that the hard way," Anakin stated.

Leia at the same time noticed Ahsoka looking her in the eye as she spoke, "I can see that you have taken after your Mother."

"It's funny because when you think about it, Luke resembles our Father while I resemble our Mother, it's almost like they each were cloned."

Ahsoka found herself chuckling as Anakin spoke, "Why don't we head inside."

"Of course, I just am going to call my wife and tell her that we landed safely," Galen replied.

"I see," Anakin replied as he moved towards Padme and wrapped his arm around her before resting his hand on her waist.

The couple then headed back towards the lake house followed by the steady line of Jedi Knights.

* * *

Sola frowned when she noticed an Imperial Shuttle landing in the extra parking space that was reserved for speeders.

She noticed Mara at her side as the ramp lowered, "What's this about?"

"I don't know, My Master never said anything about a shuttle landing here."

At that moment, Mara saw Wrenga Jixton walking down the ramp.

"Hello Mara, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has," Mara replied.

"Is Uncle D inside?" Jix asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

Sola gasped in shock, "Wait a minute, I know you, you're the one that helped me with my speeder the other day."

"That was me," Jix replied with a smile as he walked into the house.

"Who the hell is he?" Sola asked.

"One of Va.. I mean Anakin's most trusted agents," Mara replied.

Sola shook her head, "It appears that he was watching us in the market."

"He was there when we went for my pregnancy test, he's been on the planet for awhile now that you mention it," Mara replied.

* * *

Luke noticed Jix walking into the dining room as he spoke, "Jix?"

"It's been a long time Skywalker, when we last parted, you were a kid."

At the same time, Anakin entered the room as he spoke, "Did you land the shuttle Jix?"

"It's right outside as requested Uncle D," Jix replied.

Anakin turned towards Yoda who was perched on Chewbacca's shoulder as he spoke, "Would you like to join me in the conference room onboard the Executor?"

"Mmmm yes," Yoda replied.

Anakin at the same time looked towards Padme as he spoke, "Will you remain here on the planet?"

"Yes," Padme replied.

"I think that I will stay with Padme," Mara added as she walked into the room.

"That seems reasonable," Anakin replied.

Anakin then walked out of the door, followed by his Son and Daughter.

As they boarded the shuttle, he noticed Solo, Chewbacca, and Calrissian joining them in the ship's lounge as Yoda, Shaak Ti and Ahsoka silently joined the group.

Jix then boarded the ship as he spoke, "I'll pilot."

"I'll actually do the job if you don't mind Jix."

"Of course," Jix replied as the Emperor headed towards the cockpit.

Anakin at the same time, noticed Luke and Leia following him.

Luke sat down in the seat next to his Father as he thought of one thing, the last time that they had flown in a shuttle together, they had flown down to Kashyyyk on that fated mission that was eight years before. It was so long ago, yet here they were together and at peace after eight years. Although peace was a pretend statement, Luke knew that things wouldn't be perfect between them until he was married to Mara.

Anakin at the same time broke the silence as he spoke, "Have you and Mara talked about the wedding?"

"Not really aside from the fact that we both have to marry," Luke replied.

"Well go ahead and plan it out because it's happening after this mission is over weather you like it or not," Anakin stated.

"Refusal could mean death at this point," Luke replied.

"That's about right," Anakin replied as he noticed Ahsoka entering the cockpit.

Anakin smiled, "So tell me about your Son."

"Right after Order Sixty Six, I ended up on Deyer, this wonderful young couple took me under their wing and hid me for a year or so. After the Destruction of Alderaan, I headed back to Deyer because I heard that the people on that planet were rounded up for protesting."

"I personally executed the Governor about two years ago, after word reached me of what he did with the protestors. I had no idea that he sent so many of those people into the spice mines."

"That's where I found Kyp. I couldn't save his parents, the wonderful couple that saved my life, and I couldn't save his brother, but I was able to save him and I ended up adopting him. That was four years ago, and he knows who his real parents were, but he still calls me Mother."

Anakin hung his head in shame, "No wonder you were so angry at me earlier, his parents would be alive had I made the right decision twenty three years ago just as Obi-Wan and all of the others would be alive."

"Don't even remind me," Ahsoka replied as her former Master flew the ship out of the atmosphere of Naboo and into space.

Ahsoka at the same time, nervously looked out of the viewport as she saw the large bulky Executor in orbit a short distance away.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas!

-Fallen Jedi 79


	55. Chapter 55

Executor:

Leia nervously walked down the boarding ramp as she looked at the hanger that she was within. In truth, she was more than unnerved by the prospect of being onboard her Father's flagship after so many years of fighting and running from him.

Anakin looked at Luke with a smile as he spoke, "Welcome home."

"Strange, but this certainly is what I thought of over the last eight years when I thought of home."

"I have thought of this ship as home for two decades, now that I have a wife and a baby on the way I will be looking for something more realistic though," Anakin replied.

"I think that I'm going to do the same," Luke replied as he saw a brown haired man in full uniform approaching him.

"Admiral Piett, meet my Son Luke and my Daughter Leia."

Piett eagerly took Luke's hand with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Skywalker after hunting for you for four years."

Luke smiled as Piett gave Leia a polite smile, "I can see that you take after your Mother Princess."

Leia frowned, "You know?"

"Everything," Piett replied.

Anakin then spoke, "Is General Veers in the Conference room?"

"Yes, I will be there shortly, I'm just waiting for the shuttle that's carrying the confiscated spice from Tattooine."

"I see," Anakin replied.

* * *

Leia looked at her Father as they walked into the hallway and spoke, "Hasn't he been your second in command on this ship for awhile?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"And why haven't you terminated him yet? No one else lasts that long, Admiral Ozzel for example was only Admiral of this ship for like a year or two before you took him out," Han stated.

"Admiral Ozzel was a real prick," Anakin stated in disgust.

"I agree," Han replied.

"And Captain Ardan?" Leia asked.

"He wanted to take an emancipated slave girl and cart her off to his Father's mansion for his own pleasure when he found her trying to enlist in the Imperial Navy."

"And that's why you killed him?" Leia asked.

"It is," Anakin replied.

"I almost shot him a couple of times myself back when we were in the Academy together," Han replied.

"I'm surprised that you didn't since you pulled the trigger on Greedo in that bar in Mos Eisley," Anakin stated.

"Greedo? How the hell would you know a nobody like him?" Han asked.

"I grew up with him," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Han asked.

Anakin nodded with a smile, "Actually, the day that I left Tattooine, I got into a fight with him in the streets. He said that I cheated in the Podrace so we brawled and I ended up beating him up before Master Qui-Gon came and broke us up."

"You beat Greedo up?" Han asked.

"I sure did," Anakin replied.

"I ended up having to shoot him when he tried to take me to Jabba," Han stated.

"That sounds like Greedo, trying to collect an impossible bounty," Anakin replied as they walked into the Conference room.

Han at the same time spoke, "It honestly gives me the creeps when I think about how many people in this universe that we mutually know, Watto, Greedo, Chewie, even a good number of the people in the Alliance and the officers in your Empire."

"Maybe the Galaxy is smaller than it seems," Anakin replied

* * *

Anakin then looked into the Conference room, to see General Veers standing behind an empty chair, "It appears that your mission has been a success your Majesty."

"It has indeed," Anakin replied.

Veers looked Leia in the eye before making eye contact with Luke and turning towards the large group of Jedi Knights that were behind his Emperor.

"It looks like you've got more friends than we expected."

"Meet Starkiller, and meet Master Shaak Ti, Master Yoda and Jedi Tano."

"Starkiller and Skywalker together?" Veers asked in disbelief.

"That's correct," Anakin replied as he moved towards his seat.

Anakin at that moment, felt a dark shiver, as he looked towards Starkiller, "Did you feel that?"

"Of course I did,"

Anakin stood up in response as he noticed Leia shivering, "It's him."

"Luke, Ahsoka, Starkiller, with me now!"

Yoda at that moment spoke, "Chewbacca go with them we must."

Chewbacca ran after the group of Jedi with Yoda on his back as Master Ti followed the two men.

* * *

Firmus Piett watched as the boarding ramp of the shuttle lowered.

At that moment, four stormtroopers came running down the ramp with their blasters pointing at him as they started to fire.

Piett was lucky to find a nearby crate where he was able to take cover as he drew his own blaster and started to fire.

He then reached for his comlink as he spoke, "Get a squad to the main hanger bay, we have intruders!"

Piett then started to fire his blaster as two younger officers joined the fight alongside him.

At the same time, they both fell as Piett killed what he guessed to be the twentieth pirate. At this point, it was obvious that the shuttle was nothing more than pirates masquerading as Imperials.

It was in that moment that he saw him, a dark hooded figure with six droids that he could have sworn were a type that were in service during the Clone Wars.

The figure raised his hand as lighting burned into the Admiral.

The figure moved towards Piett and picked him up as he held Piett at eye level.

Plagueis looked at the Imperial Admiral with his blazing yellow eyes as he spoke, "Where is the Emperor's wife?"

"I know nothing," Piett replied.

"Don't play foolish with me Admiral, I will kill you if you don't answer me."

"Go to hell!" Piett defiantly yelled.

Plagueis in agitation threw Piett across the room as he raised his hand and poured a deadly stream of lighting into the man.

He then spoke, "You will die then."

"Knowing that I did the right thing!" Piett defiantly yelled as Plagueis raised him in the air and used the Force to send him flying into the bulkhead.

At that moment, the doors of the hanger bay hissed open as Anakin entered the Hanger Bay with his lightsaber in hand, followed by Luke, Ahsoka and Marek.

Plagueis was filled with shock and disbelief as he activated his own lightsabers.

At the same time, he saw a familiar green creature with a short green lightsaber flying through the air as it crossed blades with him.

"Master Yoda."

"Hego Damask, or should I say Darth Plagueis?" Yoda asked with a raised eyebrow as he Force jumped over the Sith Master's back.

At the same time, General Veers entered the room with Leia and Han along with a heavy fully automatic Blaster Rifle in his hands.

Within seconds, the Super Battle droids were decimated as Plagueis was forced to retreat as Yoda and Skywalker advanced upon him.

Plagueis, realizing that he was outmatched Force jumped towards Anakin's Tie Fighter.

He then flew out of the Hanger and made the jump into hyperspace.

Anakin stood up and ran for the olive green body that was laying near the doorway of the hanger.

"Admiral!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin knelt down besides Piett as he placed his hand on the younger man's pulse.

"I've got a medical team coming," Veers yelled.

"Good, it's very faint but he's still with us."

"Thank the Force," Veers replied.

At that moment, the doors opened as Anakin noticed Ryoo's husband Jan and several Droids entering the room with a Medical Capsule.

They immediately placed Piett into the capsule as Jan started to scan his body.

"Get him into the Med Bay immediately!" Jan yelled.

Anakin clenched his fists as he looked towards Leia, "He's got a wife and a sweet little girl, do you want the job of telling that girl that her daddy is never coming home if he doesn't make it?" Anakin asked.

"No," Leia immediately replied.

Anakin shook his head, "I'll be in the Med Bay."

Leia frowned, "That guy did seem nice for an Imperial."

"He's a friend," Anakin replied as he stormed down the hallway.

* * *

Anakin stood at the window where several Doctors and Droids worked furiously.

After a few minutes, he noticed Jan walk into the room.

"What's the news?"

"Several broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm and shoulder, and on top of that he had some serious internal bleeding, surgery is complete, but we have to keep him sedated for a day or two because of the pain."

"It was that bad?" Anakin asked.

"If it wasn't for technology that I have at my disposal, he would be dead. Fortunately he had a surviving chance because it was mostly his shoulder and his arm that took that bulkhead, if it had been his head, he would be dead," Jan stated.

"I owe you a drink," Anakin stated as he felt his comlink buzzing.

He answered it as he spoke, "Yes Angel?"

"Is Admiral Piett going to live?"

"Jan just finished surgery but it was close."

"Thank the Force," Padme replied.

"That's what I'm saying right now," Anakin stated.

"When will you be back?" Padme asked.

"I'm going to go and discuss things with General Veers and the others and then I will return," Anakin replied.

"Ok, I love you Ani," Padme replied.

"I love you too my love," Anakin replied as he severed the connection.

* * *

Anakin entered the conference room where everyone was gathered as he spoke, "General, go ahead and activate the map of that base."

"Of course," Veers replied.

Anakin then activated his comlink as he spoke, "Captain Piett, please report to conference room 121."

"As you wish your Majesty."

"Captain Piett?" Leia asked.

"Admiral Piett's nephew, he will be in command of the Executor until further notice."

"I see," Leia replied.

A few minutes later, Leia noticed a young Man in an officer's uniform of around twenty years of age entering the room.

"I'm guessing that you are aware of what happened to your Uncle," Anakin stated.

"I was just checking on him your Majesty," Kirkland replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I'm placing a heavy burden on your shoulders boy, but I believe that if you're even half of the man that your uncle is, that you will succeed."

Kirkland nodded as Anakin spoke, "I want you to take command of the ship, you will be in charge of operations from the bridge when we go to Ambria to defeat Plagueis."

"Your task will be to deploy the Fighter squadrons that will engage the Pirate Cruisers and then once we're out of the base you will bombard it before I bring the 501st in, we will mow up any of the survivors," General Veers stated.

"I understand," Kirkland replied.

Anakin then looked towards Lando as he spoke, "You will be leading the fight against the fleet that Plagueis has assembled."

"Any idea as to just what we will be going against?" Lando asked.

"Anything from modified Freighters to old Republic cruisers. It also appears that he has an old Separatist Battle Ship according to the latest Reconnoissance reports," Veers stated.

"We should be able to destroy the fleet and the Separatist ship with the Executor's cannons easily once all of the other ships are disabled," Kirkland stated.

"Once the fleet has been wiped out, you will take your squadron and all of the Tie Bombers onto the surface, fly over that fortress once we're out of there and bombard it."

"What exactly are we trying to do?" Kirkland nervously asked.

"Destroy Plagueis and his army and make certain that no new large gangs or cartels like the Black Sun will spring up as a result of all that he has done in the last few months, and make certain that he never terrorizes the Galaxy again."

"I see," Kirkland replied.

Anakin then looked towards Galen and Ahsoka as he spoke, "I'm placing both of you on the team with General Veers, I have heard rumors that indicate that Plagueis may have an apprentice, and I know that with the combined powers and abilities of yourselves and my daughter that you will be more than enough to defeat this Apprentice."

"Understood," Galen replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme stared out the window of the lake house as she watched her husband, Son and Daughter stroll towards the house followed by Captain Solo and Chewbacca.

She also looked past her family and noticed Ahsoka among the group.

A few minutes later, everyone entered the house as she spoke, "Where's Lando and Starkiller?"

"They stayed onboard the Executor, we're boarding via the Falcon at noon tomorrow," Anakin stated.

"Master Ti and Master Yoda will remain here to protect you," Ahsoka added as she saw Kyp rushing towards her.

She eagerly kissed her Son on the forehead as she spoke, "I'll let Anakin explain everything else to you."

Padme nodded as Anakin spoke, "I'm more than confident that you will be safe between Master Ti and Jix guarding the house, while I'm gone don't go anywhere at all and the same is for Mara," Anakin firmly stated.

"We just have to wait until he's dead?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"So he came onboard the Executor just a little while ago?" Mara asked from her seat on the couch.

"He did, Admiral Piett was seriously wounded and we fought him, but he realized that he was outnumbered and he retreated," Anakin stated.

"What do you think his intentions were?" Ruwee asked as he entered the room.

"Truthfully, I think that he was looking for Padme and Mara, based on the fact that I'm here with Luke, I believe that he was expecting them to be onboard the ship. I just don't think that he anticipated having to take on so many Jedi alone."

"That makes sense," Ruwee replied.

"Just be ready to leave at a moment's notice, your cruiser is working, Han and I have spent the last two months modifying and repairing it off and on," Luke stated.

"And I know what modifications were made," Mara stated as she stood up and walked towards Luke.

Luke eagerly wrapped his arms around Mara as he captured her lips.

"After we have the confirmed death of Plagueis, can Mara and I go baby shopping in Theed?" Padme asked.

Anakin looked his Angel in the eyes as he spoke, "As long as you disguise yourself or something, Mara won't be recognized by anyone, but imagine the public shock that would be caused if you were spotted in the city."

"I-I guess that you have a point," Padme replied.

"Sola will be all over this event," Ruwee stated as he observed the younger couples.

"I'm more curious as to see how crazy Grandma goes," Luke replied as he gave his Grandfather a smile.

"You just better get injured so that you don't get sucked into going for awhile because they will be dragging you around once you get back."

"Great," Anakin muttered.

"I hope that Aunt Ahsoka will get to be a part of all of this," Ahsoka stated.

"Oh, you know that she will," Padme replied.

At that moment, Padme saw her Mother enter the room as she spoke, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Several hours later, well after the family dinner, Anakin found himself walking alone on the balcony where he had married Padme so long before.

At the same time, he noticed Leia silently standing on the balcony.

"Enjoying the night?" Anakin asked.

Leia looked towards her Father with a nod, "Yeah, it's so peaceful out here, but then it's always peaceful here. No wonder you and Mom fell in love up here."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "And it appears that Luke and Mara also fell in love up here."

"I will say that I'm happy for them after they're married," Leia stated.

Anakin smiled, "And you're waiting with Han aren't you?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"And he's the love of your life," Anakin stated.

Leia nervously looked her Father in the eye and nodded, "Yes, I-I know that you may not want that though."

"Of course I do, I'm looking forward to seeing two grandchildren that will be very disrespectful to their parents," Anakin stated with a smile.

Leia found herself laughing as she spoke, "Back on Bespin that statement didn't seem funny, but hearing it now makes me laugh."

Anakin shook his head, "You're making a good choice, you're trusting your heart, you're not letting fear and the Dark Side take you, you're on a far better path than the one that I was on at your age."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked.

"I wish that I could go back and do things differently," Anakin stated.

Anakin stared out at the lake for a moment before he spoke, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad," Leia replied much to Anakin's shock.

Anakin looked into her dark eyes as she stepped forward and embraced him.

Anakin then parted with his daughter and headed towards the bedroom that he shared with Padme.

* * *

As he entered his bedroom he noticed Padme waiting for him on the bed, dressed in a pink nightgown that left her shoulders bare. She looked towards her husband with a smile as she spoke, "I thought that I might be able to make it easier for you to relax tonight."

Anakin smiled at his Angel in response as he moved towards the bed.

* * *

Luke climbed into bed with Mara as he looked her in the eye.

"Please be careful tomorrow Luke."

"I will," Luke replied as he gave Mara an affectionate kiss.

"Luke, your Father raised you alone, and he often talked of how alone he felt, I don't want the same thing for me as I raise our baby. I want our baby to have a Father. Please promise me that you will come back to me."

"I will do everything in my power to return to you Mara, and when I return, we're getting married," Luke stated with a smile.

"What are your plans for the Alliance once you return?"

"I haven't talked to my Dad yet, but I'm hoping to declare a ceasefire and hopefully we can discuss peace. That's what I truly want," Luke replied.

"Do you think that the Alliance Council would come?" Mara asked.

"Mon Mothma would if I talked to her, she trusts my judgement, I can't speak for the others," Luke replied.

Mara nervously nodded as she spoke, "I just hope that they will let him off if he gives up his power, so many call him a monster but he's really not a monster. Look at me, he gave me freedom and he gave me a real life, I never had either one until he walked into that horrible cantina on Nar Shaddaa."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens Mara, but I can tell you this, I doubt that Mon would want the job of prosecuting him."

Mara nodded as Luke met her lips with his own while using the Force to turn the lights off.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning, Anakin awoke spooned up with his beloved Angel after a night of love that the two of them had shared. He looked down at her as he gave her a loving kiss.

He then stood up while leaving her to sleep as he prepared to dress.

Luke awoke spooned up with Mara after the night of love that they had shared. He kissed Mara on the lips as she slept before he stood up.

He immediately started to dress, knowing what he had to do.

Anakin slipped his tunic and reached for his utility belt with his face on Padme as he dressed.

Luke looked at Mara's peaceful face in silence as he slipped his tunic on before reaching for his utility belt.

Anakin stared at Padme in silence as he realized that this could very well be his last time watching her sleep. What of his child? Who would be there to help and comfort Padme? Anakin smiled, he knew that he could count on Luke and Leia to do the job if he failed to return.

He kissed her forehead before turning and grabbing his robe before walking out of the room.

Luke stared at Mara in silence as he reached for his robe.

He kissed Mara's forehead as he thought of the baby, would he live to see his child?

Would he end up leaving Mara all alone? Luke cringed at the thought of his child growing up without him as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Anakin noticed Luke stepping into the hallway as he spoke, "Don't worry, you'll be holding that baby in about eight months."

Luke nervously smiled as he spoke, "You and Mom have my little brother or sister, I know that you will make it out."

Anakin shook his head, "I know what line you're going on and you're not going to die if I have anything to say about it."

"Together we will fight," Luke stated.

"To the death," Anakin finished.

Luke smiled at his Father in response.

As Father and Son entered the living room, Anakin noticed Leia, Han and Chewie all gathered with Ahsoka, Starkiller and Kyp.

"Is everyone ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Leia replied as she saw her Grandparents walking into the room

Anakin looked towards Ruwee as he spoke, "Padme and I already said our farewell last night."

Ruwee nodded as he spoke, "You better make it back, I don't want you to leave my little girl alone."

"I understand," Anakin replied.

Ruwee and Jobal then both embraced Han and Leia before hugging Luke tightly.

Anakin noticed Yoda hobbling into the room as he spoke, "May the Force be with all of you."

* * *

Executor:

Anakin stood on the command bridge in silence as Captain Piett rushed up to him, "We will drop out of hyperspace in just twenty minutes your Majesty."

Anakin turned to Lando as he spoke, "That's you Calrissian, head down to the Falcon and prepare for your part."

Lando nodded as he looked towards Ahsoka, "Are you sure that your kid can do this?"

"Absolutely, trust me," Ahsoka replied as she gave Kyp an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Anakin at the same time looked towards Kirkland Piett as he spoke, "You may not be your Uncle but I know that you can do this."

"I'm grateful that you have faith in me your Majesty," Kirkland humbly replied.

Anakin smiled at Kirkland as he spoke, "You have the bridge."

Anakin at that moment watched as Lando left the bridge with Kyp.

He then looked at Ahsoka and spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied.

Luke watched as the Falcon left the Hanger Bay with a large squad of fighters tailing them as they started their first attack upon the pirate fleet.

At the same time, he noticed General Veers walking into the hanger bay, dressed in a large suit of body armor with a heavy duty blaster rifle hanging on his shoulder along with two pistols that were hanging from his hips.

Luke noticed Leia looking towards him in disgust, "Do you have enough firepower?"

"Just enough," Veers replied as Han and Chewie joined the group.

At that moment, Luke saw Starkiller enter the hanger with a smile on his face, "Are we ready?"

"You better take care of my Sister."

"I will," Galen replied.

At that moment, Luke sat Anakin enter the hanger with Ahsoka at his side as he spoke, "It's time."

The group then boarded the tiny modified cruiser as Anakin spoke, "I bought this ship for Mara and I modified it. We've used it several times, it's a great ship. Leia, you and Ahsoka get to the turrets, Luke you're with me, the rest of you strap yourselves in."

Anakin sat down in the cockpit with a smile as Luke sat down, "Just like old times."

"It looks like the old times are back, but they are going to be different."

"That's for sure," Luke replied.

* * *

Space above Ambria:

Lando Calrissian flew through the chaotic battle as the gunners that Anakin had assigned to him took pot shots at the various Pirate cruisers.

The Tie Fighters were continuously picking off the small cruisers an battling the Federation designed vulture droids.

Lando at that moment, noticed Kyp firing from the copilot's seat as he obliterated four of the droids.

Kyp at the same time pointed towards a nearby freighter, "Take us towards that ship, it's taken heavy damage, I know that I can destroy it."

"Understood," Lando replied.

Within seconds, he was awarded with the sight of a large explosion.

"That takes care of another group of these scum," Lando muttered.

Kyp at the same time spoke, "It looks like they're on their way down to the planet."

Lando looked out of the viewport to see Vader's customized cruiser flying towards the planet's surface as a dozen vulture droids got onto his tale.

"Let's go give him a hand," Lando stated.

Within seconds, Lando watched as Kyp started to fire upon the fighters.

There was one thing that Lando knew, Kyp certainly wasn't a bad copilot.

* * *

Executor:

"We're in attack position now Sir!"

Kirkland looked at the second Officer, a man who as two years older than him before staring out of the viewport at the Separatist Starship.

"Their shields?"

"They're at ninety percent Sir!"

"Open fire on them, fire at will, I want all vital systems targeted, this isn't going to be a merciful battle."

"Understood Captain."

Kirkland then watched as the enemy Ship opened fire with it's obsolete cannons as he spoke, "Reroute all power to the forward shields!"

"Damage to shields is only two percent," an officer yelled out as the turbolaser fire streaked the Executor.

"And the enemy ship?" Kirkland asked.

"They're shields are down to sixty percent."

Kirkland nodded as he activated his comlink and spoke, "What are your casualties Mr Calrissian?"

"Twenty percent of the force is gone Captain, we need that cruiser to be knocked out before they deploy all of the dam droids."

"Acknowledged, we are targeting them now, Piett out!"

Kirkland then spoke, "Are our guns locked?"

"Yes Sir," the weapons officer yelled.

"Target the bridge, maximum firepower!"

At that moment, the entire Executor shook slightly as it let loose a lethal storm of green light that went hurling towards the enemy ship.

Kirkland smiled as he was awarded with the sight of various explosions throughout the enemy ship as he saw the debris from the massive ship fall towards the planet below.

"Send out fighters, to finish up what's left of the fleet, don't let anyone escape."

"Yes Captain."

Kirkland then activated his comlink as he spoke, "Mr Calrissian, I'm sending reinforcements, mop up the mess while we wait for the team to bring down the shields."

"Understood," Lando replied through the comlink.

* * *

Ambria:

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp of Mara's ship with Luke at his side as he noticed General Veers firing upon the various super battle droids with his automatic blaster.

He immediately activated his lightsaber as he fell into step with Luke, Ahsoka, Galen and Leia as they advanced upon the line of pirates that were in front of them.

Behind them, Solo, Veers and Chewbacca advanced followed by R2 as they made a destructive path off of the landing strip.

Once they were clear of the landing strip, the group took cover behind the wall of a row of barracks as Anakin spoke, "This is it General, you go and deactivate the shields, Luke and I will deal with Plagueis."

"As you wish," Veers replied.

Anakin then spoke, "Be careful, all of you."

Anakin looked at Luke as he spoke, "Are you ready Son?"

"Yes Father," Luke replied.

Father and Son immediately walked towards the strong dark presence of Plagueis as a group of pirates and droids formed in front of them

The two of them immediately activated their lightsabers as Luke tossed a grenade into the mob.

As the Grenade exploded, Father and Son jumped into the mob and started to cut the now disoriented survivors into pieces with ease.

* * *

Veers led the group of Jedi as he fired his deadly weapon into the mob of pirates.

He stormed forward with Han and Chewie firing their blasters in concert with his.

The three of them made a deadly storm of unstoppable blasterfire that decimated the groups of pirates and the lines of advancing droids while, Leia, Ahsoka and Starkiller deflected any stray bolts from the enemy.

Darth Plagueis watched as Anakin Skywalker walked into the courtyard with Luke Skywalker at his side.

he stepped forward as he spoke, "I see that the two of you have decided to die together," Plagueis commented.

"No, we decided to destroy you together," Anakin replied.

"Once and for all," Luke added.

Plagueis looked upon Luke as he spoke, "It's a pity, you would have been a fine apprentice, I'm almost disappointed that you have to be killed."

"It's your choice," Luke replied with a smile. Plagueis immediately activated his two lightsabers in response.

Father and Son then advanced upon the Sith Master as he raised his blades.

They met the Sith Master half way as Luke Force jumped over Plagueis.

Plagueis had just enough time to block the strike that the young Jedi made towards his back while blocking Anakin's strike.

Anakin and Luke then continued to make strike after strike against Plagueis as he was forced to back peddle.

Plagueis was in shock, they were far more aggressive than he had expected.

He immediately blocked both Jedi as he gave Anakin a hard kick to the gut.

He then started to focus upon Luke as he delivered a deadly series of strikes that forced the young Jedi onto the defensive.

At that moment, Plagueis felt something slam into his back as he fell off of his feet.

He then regained his balance just as the two Jedi Force jumped into striking space. He barely had time to block their attacks as he stepped back.

* * *

As General Maximilian Veers fired his deadly blaster with Solo and Chewbacca at his side, he saw a blonde haired woman dressed in black emerge from the carnage.

He pointed his blaster at the woman as he gasped in shock, "That's Shira Brie."

"You're right," Leia commented.

At that moment, Galen Marek stepped forward, "Ahsoka and I will take care of her."

"We'll move on," Leia replied.

Marek then slowly removed his robe as Brie did the same.

He looked at the girl as he spoke, "Are you ready to die?"

"I will destroy you," Brie replied with a smile as she revealed her unique lightwhip.

Galen activated one of his lightsabers as Ahsoka moved forward with her two lightsabers in hand.

As the whip moved towards her body, Marek stepped forward and delivered a strike towards the whip.

The whip started to wrap around Galen's lightsaber as he used the Force to push Brie backwards.

Brie immediately stood up and raised her hands as Force lighting flew towards the two Jedi.

Galen and Ahsoka both raised their hands and deflected the lighting as they stepped forward.

In frustration, Brie picked up the whip and reactivated at.

She then attempted to capture Starkiller's lightsaber, but she realized to late that he was far to close.

Galen stepped forward and delivered one clean strike that removed Brie's arm while brushing into the right side of her face.

He then kicked her backwards and looked at Ahsoka as he spoke, "Let's rejoin the others, she's not much of a threat."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin and Luke furiously dueled with Plagueis as he blocked Luke's strike and sent a kick into the young Jedi's gut that sent the younger man flying several feet backwards.

Plagueis then moved towards Anakin while swinging both of his blades.

Anakin ducked and blocked the Sith Master's lethal strikes when he saw an opportunity.

He immediately delivered one clean strike that sliced into the hilt of one of Plagueis's two lightsabers.

Plagueis looked at Anakin in dismay as Anakin advanced upon him with great speed as he delivered strike after strike towards Plagueis's head.

Plagueis then raised his hand as he sent a storm of lighting towards the Former Sith Lord.

Anakin immediately caught the lighting with his lightsaber as he stepped forward, "It won't work this time Plagueis," Anakin stated as he saw Luke moving behind him.

At that moment, Luke used the Force to send a crate flying into Plagueis's back.

Plagueis stumbled forward as Anakin saw his chance.

Anakin dove and aggressively attacked Plagueis as the Sith Master struggled to block his strikes.

Plagueis soon failed as Anakin slid his lightsaber into his gut.

Plagueis then fell to his knees in shock as Anakin stood over him.

"It's over Plagueis, the Order of Sith Lords ends today. Your Apprentice is defeated, you're defeated, you are doomed!" Anakin stated.

"The Dark Side will win, you may be able to kill me but you won't be able to silence me," Plagueis stated.

Anakin in response delivered a harsh strike towards the Sith Master's throat as Luke spoke, "What will we do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Just that, can't he eventually come back to haunt us?"

"We can make a nice deep tomb for him in the rock that this fort is built upon," Anakin stated.

Anakin at that moment looked at his surroundings as he spoke, "It's time to leave!"

Luke ran with his Father without questioning as they headed towards the landing strip.

* * *

"Alright, shields are down, and I've got charges on the generators," Han yelled out to General Veers.

"Good, I think that it's time for us to leave," Maximilian Veers stated as he noticed R2 rolling up alongside Leia.

Han and Chewie then took their positions alongside the older man as he ran out of the room firing his blaster upon the phalanx of super battle droids that stood in their path.

The group advanced with Leia deflecting the stray bolts as two lightsabers ignited in the center of the inferno.

WIth green and blue twirling, it was moments before the last two droids were gone as Galen Marek and Ahsoka stood over the carnage.

"Let's get out of here!" Starkiller yelled.

Anakin and Luke ran into the cockpit of the small cruiser as Luke stared out of the viewport, "I can see them coming."

Anakin nodded and within moments, he saw the crew filing onto the ship as he lifted off.

* * *

Executor:

Kirkland Piett answered his comlink as he spoke, "Yes your Majesty?"

"The shield is down, I want a thirty minute bombardment of that base followed by the wave of Tie bombers, commence immediately!"

"As you wish," Kirkland replied.

Kirkland deactivated his comlink as he spoke, "Thirty minutes of straight bombardment on the base, commence immediately!"

"Yes Captain!"

Kirkland then activated his comlink as he spoke, "Mr Calrissian, we are bombarding the base, chase down what's left of the fleet and then be prepared to make the run over the base with the bombers."

"Understood," Lando replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme found herself laying down on on a lounge that overlooked the lake just after a long swim when she noticed her Mother standing next to her.

"What is it Mom?" Padme asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jobal replied.

"If it's about my husband don't bother," Padme stated in frustration.

"Padme all that I want is for you to be happy."

"And I am happy, I have my husband, I have my Luke and my Leia and I have a baby and a grandchild on the way. Can't you accept that?"

Jobal sighed, "I will never understand it, but if you're happy with Vader, I-I can't say anything, my hands are tied," Jobal replied.

"Does that mean that you won't be challenging our marriage?" Padme asked.

Jobal nodded, "I-I can't can I?"

"I would rather you just accept the fact that I love him."

"Does he treat you well?" Jobal asked.

"Have I shown any signs of being abused? Have I acted like he abuses me?"

"N-No," Jobal replied with a sigh.

"Because he loves me, and I love him," Padme stated.

Jobal nodded as she noticed Mara drying off as she sat down on the lounge next to Padme's.

"Swimming is wonderful when you're pregnant," Jobal stated.

"The water, and shurra fruit are my two best friends," Mara that moment, Padme noticed Sola walking out of the house as she spoke, "Padme Anakin is on the holocom!

Padme and Mara both eagerly stood up and stormed into the house side by side as though they were two small girls running off to answer an important call.

"Don't slip!" Jobal screamed.

* * *

Padme ran into the room as she saw Anakin and Luke standing in the holocom as she spoke, "Did you kill him?"

Anakin smiled, "He's dead, we're bombarding the surface with Tie Bombers, Calrissian just deployed a few concussion missiles on what was left of the hellfire droids, and after that's done the troops will be deployed."

"What will you do to insure that Plagueis never returns?" Padme asked.

"I have some excellent engineers here that located a suitable cave that is within the mountain that that fort sits on. They're going to deepen it with a few charges and within the day we should have a dark pit to leave his body resting in. But more importantly, he will never be able to return," Anakin stated.

At that moment, Yoda walked towards the holocom from his position on the caf table as he listened to the conversation, "Mmm, remain on Ambria his spirit will."

"That's our hope," Anakin replied.

"Seal it well," Yoda stated.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied with a bow.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing, and Happy New Year!

-Fallen Jedi 79


	57. Chapter 57

Ambria:

Anakin examined the tunnel that would be Plagueis's final resting place with a smile. He then turned to the young officer and spoke, "How did you find this?"

"It appears that someone built this room was forgotten some time ago," the young Officer replied.

Anakin nodded as he looked towards a large hollow stone slab, "And that?"

"We cut it out under the orders of General Veers, it has a large cap that can be placed on top of it."

"It still seems rather dark in here," Anakin commented.

"It was pitch black when we came into this place, the young man stated.

A deep dark tomb for him to dwell in for all eternity, so just for such an evil man, Anakin thought with a smile.

"Pull your men out of here, just set up a few charges on the tunnel going out and give me the control."

"As you wish," The man replied.

Luke watched as his Father walked out of the tunnel.

He then spoke, "You certainly were in there for a long time."

"Luke it's at least a mile into there, They're laying the charges now, who's taking the body in?"

"Me, Starkiller, Han and Chewie are all going to help, I think that General Veers will also be involved."

"And the same is for me, let's carry him in," Anakin stated.

* * *

A long time later, Anakin was standing over Plagueis's corpse as he bent over and removed the mask from the Sith Master's face to reveal his highly mutilated lower jaw.

"What exactly happened to him that he had to wear that?" Han asked.

"I heard a story that there was an assassination attempt that left him dependent on that," Veers stated.

"That's what I was told," Anakin stated as he tossed the mask into the far corner of the tomb.

Anakin, Han, Veers, Luke and Marek with the help of Chewie all used the Force to place the stone lid on top of Plagueis's coffin, sealing him inside.

Anakin then took Plagueis's lightsaber and tossed it into the corner of the room before turning to the other men, "It's time to leave."

The group then started the long walk out of the tunnel as Anakin heard a voice speaking to him, "My spirit still lives on in this place."

Anakin shook his head as he saw an image of Plagueis appearing before him, "It's not like you can leave this planet to share your dark knowledge," Anakin stated.

Plagueis laughed as he spoke, "Someone will come. Someday someone worthy of my power will come and seek me out."

"Not likely," Anakin replied as he started to run towards the entrance along with everyone else that was in the group.

By the time that they had cleared the tunnel, Anakin had his hand on the button that would collapse the entire tunnel. He pushed the button as everyone ran towards the Falcon and was awarded with the sound of rocks collapsing and rolling out of the entrance as the group boarded the Falcon.

Anakin then looked to Han and spoke, "I want you to fire the proton Torpedos on that cliff above us as I requested."

"You've got it Pal," Han replied.

"And the concussion missiles," Anakin added.

As the Falcon prepared to leave the atmosphere of Ambria, Anakin looked out the window to see a massive landslide that covered the collapsed entrance to Plagueis's tomb.

"What can his spirit do now?" Han asked as they entered the atmosphere.

"His spirit will dwell there for all eternity just as other Sith Spirits in the past have remained trapped in their tombs."

"Can he really come back and haunt us?" Han asked.

"If someone goes to his tomb and stirs him, it's happened before," Anakin replied as Han flew towards the Executor.

* * *

Executor:

Leia stood alongside Ahsoka and Kyp as her family walked down the boarding ramp.

At that moment, she noticed Kirkland Piett approaching her Father, "I have deployed the warning beacons as you have requested and Ambria has been declared a planet that's off limits."

"Good, anything else?" Anakin asked.

"With all of the ships destroyed and that rock tomb that you left him in, I doubt that he will ever be able to leave."

Anakin shook his head, "My concern is someone landing on that planet and learning from him, not him leaving. It's not exactly possible for him to get out of that rock," Anakin stated.

Kirkland nodded as Anakin spoke, "Set your course for Naboo, and make sure that the press is waiting for us."

"The Press?" Luke asked.

"We're going to announce a ceasefire between us and the Alliance and invite them to Naboo for peace talks," Anakin stated.

"I see," Luke replied.

"Mon will be skeptical," Leia commented.

"Of course she will, and she has every reason to be skeptical. Feel free to go and pay her a visit or do whatever. I want to spend my time with your mother while the Alliance decide if they want to meet with me."

Luke then spoke, "After the press conference, I want to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Anakin asked.

"I want to get a ring for Mara, and once the Alliance comes to Naboo, I'm hoping to have a wedding."

"With all of your friends?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes."

"That sounds good enough to me, the sooner that you two are married, the happier that I am, and you better teach that child the way that you were taught," Anakin stated.

"My child will wait if I have anything to say," Luke replied.

"That's good to hear," Anakin replied.

"If I could go back seven years, I would do it all differently, I-I felt like I have missed something with Mara and now I realize that I'm unable to give her what she gave me. I really wish that I had the same thing to give her that she gave me."

"That's why I told you to wait until marriage, between your Mother and I there are no regrets like that and no feelings of guilt and there never will be, all that I wanted was for you to have that. Even as Vader, I wanted you to have the one good thing that your Mother and I had."

"And I wish that I had listened," Luke sadly replied.

"Speaking of the past, Shira was Plagueis's apprentice," Leia stated.

"I know," Luke sadly replied.

"I told him about it, back when we were waiting for your old Man to have us take the body into that tomb," Han stated.

"Did she survive?" Anakin asked.

"I don't see how anyone could have survived that bombardment, when General Veers brought in the AT-AT's he only blasted the small group of pirates that had escaped that fort. There was nothing left," Lando stated.

"What about Starfighters? We never did recover mine," Anakin commented.

"Anakin there's a massive molten mess of metal that covers that landing strip, there's no way that your starfighter survived that bombardment," Han stated.

"And I took off her arm and I burned her face with my lightsaber, there's no way she would have been strong enough to make it to a ship let alone your Tie Fighter," Galen added from his position on the bridge.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "It's a shame, that was one of my better Fighters, it was extremely well modified."

"It makes up for me losing my X-Wing on Bespin," Luke stated.

"What are you saying?" Anakin asked.

"Your trap caused me to loose my X-Wing that I spent hours modifying so it serves you right to lose a Tie Fighter that you spent hours modifying," Luke replied.

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "The respect that I receive."

Anakin then looked towards Starkiller as he spoke, "A ship is waiting for you in the Hanger."

"Thank you," Galen replied.

"You're leaving now?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I think that Master Yoda and Master Ti can take care of everything with the Alliance and the peace Council. I will be back in a week, I just want to get back to my wife and kids."

"How many kids do you have?" Leia asked.

"Two boys, my oldest is six going on seven and our little one is almost two," Galen replied.

"They sound adorable," Leia replied with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us defeat the Sith," Anakin stated.

"My pleasure," Galen replied with a smile as he headed towards the turbolift.

As Galen Marek left the room, Leia spoke, "Will you disband most of the Navy and the Military after we make peace with the Alliance?"

"No, and before you get angry let's take a walk, Luke please join me."

Leia wordlessly followed her Father towards the turbolift.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin found himself walking towards the research lab with his Son and Daughter in tow.

As they entered he spoke, "Do you recognize your old friends?"

Anakin turned to see the shocked faces that appeared on both his Son and Daughter.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Luke asked.

"They are specimens that were brought here for scientific study," Anakin replied

"What exactly are they?" Leia asked.

"We call them the Far Outsiders," Anakin replied.

"Far Outsiders?" Leia asked uneasily.

"There's trillions of them just like these ones, they are extragalactic, and they are preparing to invade our Galaxy."

Luke and Leia both exchanged glances of shock and horror as Anakin continued, "They're technology is completely organic, everything from ships to weapons."

"I remember that they had those snake like creatures that they used against us in the Unknown Regions," Luke commented.

"And they are immune to the Force," Anakin added.

"So what's the point of all of this?" Leia asked.

"When we fight this war, it won't just be us in it. It will be your children and perhaps even their children. Their main fleet is probably at least a twenty year trip into the great void."

"So it will probably be that long before they arrive right?" Leia asked.

"Their advance force has already arrived and we guess that force to be in the billions range. The Chiss have been fighting them off and on for years, and we are now working with them to construct weapons and vessels for the next war."

"That explains the military access treaty that you signed with them," Leia commented.

"Currently, I have the scientists working in labs throughout the Galaxy, and the lab here and on top of that they have been working with Chiss scientists. We are preparing biological weapons as well as other means of subduing these invaders."

"I don't like the sound of pushing another race to extinction," Leia replied.

"How many people are there in this Galaxy?" Vader asked.

"Trillions," Leia replied.

"And how many different cultures?"

"Billions more," Leia stated.

"It's either them or us, we have found their alters where entire Chiss settlements were ruthlessly sacrificed to their Gods, and we have found Chiss settlements that are completely gone with no survivors. What would you rather do? have the people of this Galaxy die or slaughter these barbarians?"

"I-I would say do what we must," Leia replied.

"Good," Anakin replied as his comlink buzzed, "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, the last shuttle from the surface of Ambria has just docked, they have something interesting for you to see, meet the Commander in the Med Bay."

"Understood, thank you Kirkland."

Anakin at that moment noticed Doctor Jansen standing in front of him, "Doctor Jansen has been heading the studies of the Far Outsiders for several years, he will show you around while I deal with this."

"Pleased to meet you," Doctor Jansen stated.

Luke smiled as the man spoke, "By any chance Skywalker do you know a Wes Jansen from the Alliance?"

"W-Why yes, he's in my squadron."

"Yes, he's my nephew, and I'm proud of him although I haven't mentioned him in front of your Father."

"He mentioned you at one point, he said that you and your family disappeared and that he's positive that the Empire abducted you," Leia stated.

"When the Emperor first asked me to join this group of scientists, I told him that I wouldn't be a part of any genocide, but after seeing the data that he had on these creatures, I realized that I had to do it for the future of my children and grandchildren. I couldn't let anyone know where I was going or what had happened, so I disappeared with my family and we ended up on this ship."

"I see," Leia replied.

* * *

Anakin walked into the Med Bay to see a young Officer standing in front of him, "As we were loading up the last of the prisoners one of the men said that he had found something. Despite all of the bombardment, there was a small building that was deep within that rock that had survived, it looked like some kind of prison."

Probably where Leia and I were held, Anakin thought.

"Within the cell was a middle aged woman, she's being treated inside right now, one of the prisoners stated that Plagueis set up her abduction just a few weeks ago."

"I understand, you're dismissed Commander, just make certain that you leave that prisoner available for interrogation."

"Of course your Majesty," The young man replied with a bow.

Anakin then walked into the med bay to see a woman within a large bacta tank. He looked at the woman in shock, "That's Mon Mothma."

"Confirmed," Jan stated as he walked up to Anakin's side.

"What's the situation?" Anakin asked.

"She was severely tortured, she has a concussion, she has several acid burns on her arms, she has a broken arm and leg, she was severely beaten and drugged and she has a broken back, and she's got a broken collar bone, on top of that she has some serious internal injuries"

"Is she permanently going to be paralyzed?" Anakin asked.

"No, we are going to have to replace three of her vertebras, and we're preparing the next room for surgery which is going to be immediate now that her body has been cleaned."

"I understand," Anakin replied.

Anakin then activated his comlink as he spoke, "Luke, Leia, I need you both to get down here immediately!"

Anakin then looked towards Mon as Jan spoke, "She's heavily sedated, it's a miracle that she's alive."

"I can see that," Anakin replied.

"Please clear the room, she needs immediate surgery."

Anakin wordlessly left the room as several droids and doctors entered the room.

Anakin then turned as Luke and Leia entered the room, "What's going on?"

"It appears that Plagueis kidnapped Mon, she was tortured by him, would you know why he would want her?"

Luke frowned, "She was the only one on the Alliance Council with my Comlink frequency or knowledge of my current location, maybe he wanted to find me because he thought that he could get to me by getting Mara or maybe he was still after Leia."

"Can we see her?" Leia asked.

"She's in the middle of surgery, eternal bleeding, a broken back, a broken arm and a broken collar bone, it's going to be awhile before we're able to talk to her."

"I see," Leia replied.

"I'll be back, I'm going to check on Admiral Piett," Anakind stated.

"Is he even awake yet?" Leia asked.

"No, but I still want to check on him," Anakin replied.

* * *

Naboo: One Day Later:

Luke slowly walked into the jewelry shop that was located within the city of Theed in silence.

It was only twenty minutes since the press conference had ended along with the call for a ceasefire between Imperial and Alliance Forces and here he was purchasing a wedding ring for Mara.

It wasn't long before he had found the perfect ring for his soon to be bride.

"Can I help you Son?"

Luke looked towards the Jeweler, a man of around sixty as he spoke, "I want that ring with with the emerald."

"That's the one for her?" The man asked with a smile.

"They match her eyes," Luke stated.

The man smiled at Luke as he spoke, "I hope that you both have a long and wonderful marriage."

"Thank you," Luke replied.

* * *

Padme held Anakin tightly in her arms before breaking away and wrapping her arms around Leia.

She gave Ahsoka and Han each a hug as she spoke, "Where's Luke?" she asked as Chewie walked down the boarding ramp with Lando and Kyp."

"He said that he will be here after he takes care of some business in Theed," Anakin replied

"What's he doing?" Padme asked as Mara walked up to the group.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Anakin stated with a smile.

Padme admitted defeat as she spoke, "Mara and I are both hoping that you and Luke can tell us what we're having."

"You don't want a surprise?" Anakin asked.

"We both want to know so that we can have the pleasure of shopping together for our little boys or girls or whatever we're having."

Anakin nodded, "I will inform Luke of the request, now let's head on into the house."

As Anakin and Padme walked into the living room, they both noticed Ruwee and Jobal calmly seated on the sofa as Ruwee spoke, "Where is Luke?"

"He'll be here, in fact I can sense him right now, he'll be here in just minutes."

"That must be why Mara is waiting outside," Padme commented.

"Probably so," Anakin replied.

* * *

A smile formed on Mara's face when she saw Luke's speeder coming into view.

The moment that he parked, she was running towards him.

Luke climbed out of the speeder and wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "I can't tell you just how wonderful this moment is."

"Thank the Force that you came back to me," Mara stated.

"And to stay," Luke replied.

Mara at that moment, felt something being slipped over her wedding finger.

She looked down at her finger in shock as Luke spoke, "Do you like it?"

Mara stared at the green emerald in shock before looking back at Luke, "It's beautiful."

"I thought so," Luke replied as he gave Mara an affectionate kiss.

Anakin watched as Luke entered the house with his arm wrapped tightly around Mara.

"So what's the plan wait around for the Alliance to contact us?" Luke asked.

"Pretty much, and wait on Mon to wake up," Anakin replied.

"Was her surgery a success?" Padme asked.

"It was, and Jan said that her body appears to be responding to the treatment. She's going to live."

"Good, I really didn't want to lose anymore friends," Padme replied.

At that moment, Anakin noticed Sola enter the room, "Dinner is served, you can talk at the table."

"Alright," Anakin replied as he stood up with his Angel at his side.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I've noticed that some of you have asked me if this story will span into the NJO era or if there will be a sequel. The answer is simple, I'm going to wrap this story up and take a hiatus, the hiatus won't be permanent and I'm not sure how long it will be. During the hiatus I will be writing and planning the sequel, How different the Yuuzhan Vong war will be with Anakin and Thrawn in the Picture, interactions between Anakin, Padme and their Grandchildren, Weather or not Ben will be born earlier than in Cannon, what Yuuzhan Vong battles I will cover and how long the war will span and all of that stuff. I'm estimating that I will take at least three to four weeks off, maybe more depending on what I decide, but don't worry I still have this story to finish so don't freak out, I will return when I'm satisfied with new material. I'm also open to suggestions, like what you would like to see as the reader.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	58. Chapter 58

Anakin had just taken another bite of his Shaak steak when he felt his comlink buzzing. He looked at the ID as he spoke, "It's the Med center."

"Answer it," Padme stated although she noticed her mother giving her an angry glare, "It's not polite to answer a call during dinner young lady."

"Nobody is perfect mom," Padme replied.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty, I just wanted to inform you that Admiral Piett is now awake."

"Thank you," Anakin replied as he ended the transmission.

"Let's go see him after dinner," Padme stated.

"That was my plan," Anakin replied.

* * *

Executor:

Anakin and Padme both walked into the med bay where they were greeted with the site of Firmus Piett's open eyes.

Piett looked towards Anakin as he spoke, "Plagueis?"

"He's dead and gone."

Piett nodded as he spoke, "When he attacked me, he asked me where Padme was. I-I think that he tried to probe my mind. When I refused to speak, he just tossed me against the bulkhead in frustration."

"I see," Anakin replied.

"You risked your life by defying him," Padme stated.

"You were on the planet with no defense against him, there were a half dozen Jedi Knights onboard that would have been too late to save you. Of course I defied him," Piett replied.

Anakin smiled as the Admiral spoke, "I heard that Kirkland did rather well for his age."

"He certainly earned my respect," Anakin stated.

"He's a good boy."

"You've earned your vacation, you're relieved of duty once the Doctor deems you fit to leave the Med Center. Don't return until you have a few months with your family."

"What about the peace talks with the Alliance?"

"Those will be soon, and it's not like I'm going to order you to attend every single meeting."

"I understand," Firmus replied.

Padme at that moment found herself wondering away from her husband as he visited with Admiral Piett.

* * *

Within minutes, she found herself standing above Mon Mothma's body.

She stared down at her friend in tears, "Oh Mon, I'm so sorry."

At that moment, she saw Mon's eyes open.

"Padme?"

"Y-Yes, it's me Mon."

"Where am I?" Mon asked uneasily.

"You're onboard the Executor," Padme replied.

Mon shivered as she spoke, "Where is he?"

"Who? Plagueis?" Padme asked.

"Y-Yes," Mon replied.

"What did he do to you?"

Mon breathed in deeply as she spoke, "We received a transmission from Hego Damask stating that he wanted to fund the Alliance and that he was willing to buy us more weapons and even finance another fleet. I was skeptical and the same was for General Rieekan and General Dodonna. Even Admiral Ackbar was skeptical. But we had all of the youngsters harassing us, Medine kept insisting that it could help us to expand our Alliance and that we could finally succeed in defeating the Empire. Word was running through the fleet mouth to mouth about Damask and his willingness to help us."

Mon paused before she continued, "I truthfully didn't trust him, and I didn't want to risk very many lives, so I decided to meet with him myself. Only two young troopers came with me to act as protectors. But when we arrived at the meeting place he was ready for us, his men shot my bodyguards and I was knocked out."

Mon shivered as she continued, "I woke up in this dark prison cell with him hovering over me with his yellow eyes. That was when he told me the truth, he told me that he wanted to know the current location of Luke and Leia and the others. He wanted their comlink frequencies and he wanted to know where you were."

Padme stared at Mon in horror as she continued, "I-I wouldn't say a thing to him, I-I refused so the torture started. Lightning, then some drugs in my system, acid on my arms and legs. Over the days, I lost track of time as I endured his torture, and then one day he just got frustrated with me since I was continuing to resist his mind probes and his torture. He just used the Force and he just sent me flying against the stone wall."

Padme hugged Mon as she spoke, "You could have died."

"It would have been worth it. W-What's going on with Vader? How has he treated you?"

"Just fine," Padme replied.

"What has happened?"

"Plagueis kidnapped Leia a month ago and he tortured her. Anakin went after him and rescued her, but he was captured by Plagueis in the process. When Luke came to him for Leia, they formed an alliance and they killed him together, yesterday."

"And is he changing?" Mon asked.

"He has changed," Padme stated.

"I-I will have to see for myself first," Mon stated.

"He's already called for a ceasefire, he's invited the Alliance to come here for peace talks."

"They won't come until I'm accounted for."

"Where are they hiding? I can send Lando or someone to talk to them."

"The fleet is currently massed over Sullust, don't tell Vader," Mon stated.

"I understand," Padme replied as she stood up.

As Mon watched Padme leaving the room, she noticed a young doctor who appeared to be in his thirties entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"I've had better days," Mon replied.

"That's understandable, so here's the situation, you had to have back surgery and we had replace three of your vertebras."

"I see," Mon replied.

"Your collar bone was fractured and we've tended to that as well as the internal injuries that you suffered. Your left arm and leg are both fractured and it will take some time to recover. Here is a datapad that shows everything that we did."

"Will I ever be able to do my previous job again?" Mon asked.

The Doctor frowned, "You mean serve in the Senate?"

"Yes," Mon replied.

"I would keep a bed handy in your office and a smaller computer for your work because your back will never be the same."

"I will find a way," Mon stated.

"I'm sure that you will Milady."

"You're rather polite for an Imperial," Mon commented.

"I'm a doctor, not a murderer."

"Good point," Mon replied with a smile.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin found himself sitting at the dining table with Padme just after listening to Padme as she explained Mon's current condition.

"And Ani, I'm sorry but Mon asked me not to tell you where the Alliance is located."

"It doesn't matter, just have Mr Calrissian head to Sullust," Anakin stated.

Padme was shocked as Anakin spoke, "There have been reports for months that the Rebel Fleet has been massing above Sullust, I just haven't been concerned," Anakin stated.

"Oh," Padme replied.

"Go I will," Yoda stated.

"I will join them and Ahsoka and Kyp can also come," Master Ti added.

"How about we pilot everyone in the Falcon?" Han asked.

"That sounds reasonable, and will the twins go with you?" Padme asked.

"We will remain here," Luke replied.

"And I will also stay," Padme stated.

"Then get it done, I want you all gone at first light," Anakin stated

"Mmmm listen to me Dodonna and Rieekan will," Yoda stated.

"They're both old enough to remember you, of course they will trust your discernment on the situation," Anakin replied.

* * *

Jobal Naberrie entered the kitchen to the sight of Master Yoda eating one of her homemade cookies.

"So that's where the cookies have been going," Jobal commented.

"Mmmm, enjoyable they are," Yoda replied.

Jobal smiled as she reached for the cookie jar. She then took the small worn out leather utility bag that was laying next to Yoda, "Here, I'll give you some for the trip."

"Mmm, appreciate the cookies I do Mrs Naberrie."

Jobal smiled as she handed the bag back to the ancient Jedi Master, "I think that at your age you should be allowed to enjoy whatever you want."

Yoda smiled as Jobal spoke, "So do you think that I should trust my daughter with Vader?"

"Dead forever, Vader is," Yoda replied.

"I-I have heard that, but I'm still nervous, but I won't argue with Padme about it."

"Unwise to argue with her it is," Yoda replied.

"Hurt Padme again he will not," Yoda stated.

"I-I hope that you're right," Jobal replied.

"Easy to forget what he has done it is not. Walked into the Jedi Temple the day after Order Sixty-Six with Obi-Wan I did. Saw the bodies of Jedi that I mentored from mere infancy. Saw the bodies of innocent children slain by him I did, forgive him I must, but forget I cannot and the same may be for you," Yoda replied.

* * *

Anakin found himself walking into the living chambers that he shared with Padme to the site of her waiting for him in a seductive pink nightgown that came down above her knees.

"I wanted to get back to where we left off," Padme stated.

"You mean before the battle?" Anakin asked.

"I think that you need to relax, tell me about it."

Anakin shook his head, "His spirit appeared before us as we were running out of the tomb. I-It's just a reminder that the future is still out of my control."

"What do you mean? You have destroyed the Sith Anakin."

"Until some corrupted young man or woman finds their way to Ambria. Plagueis will pass his dark knowledge on down to them. He will destroy someone's soul, somebody's son, somebody's daughter. What he did to Leia made her time with me on the Death Star look like a walk in the park. He was a monster."

Padme shivered as Anakin spoke, "I-I wasted twenty two years as a Sith Lord, twenty two years that I spent as a monster. Why was I foolish enough to be like Plagueis or Palpatine? Why was a foolish enough to think of him as a good man? Was I just a naturally born idiot."

"Ani don't let the past kill you, we have our baby on the way, and our Twins who will soon be married. We need to look to the future."

Anakin looked back towards Padme and nodded as he captured her lips with his before using the Force to turn off the lights.

* * *

Ruwee and Jobal found themselves sipping tea on the back patio overlooking the lake as they watched the morning sunrise.

At that moment, the couple heard footsteps as Luke and Mara stepped onto the patio.

Luke quietly sat down as Mara took her place on his lap.

"Have you seen my parents yet?" Luke asked.

"No, I don't think that they are awake," Ruwee replied.

"They must have slept in," Luke commented.

"We saw the Falcon lift off about a half hour ago," Jobal commented.

"Good, they're right on schedule."

* * *

Anakin awoke with Padme resting in his arms.

He looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Last night was perfect," Padme commented as she felt Anakin's lips brushing against her cheek.

Anakin smiled, "I can't wait for the baby."

"What are we having?" Padme asked.

Anakin in response placed a hand on Padme's bare belly as he reached out with the Force.

He then opened his eyes as he spoke, "Force she's beautiful."

"A girl?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Padme felt a smile crossing her face as Anakin wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait," Padme stated.

"I just have to figure out our living arrangements for us and the baby."

"We'll have to go baby shopping today," Padme added.

Anakin smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

"What time is it?" Padme asked.

"Probably time to wake up," Anakin replied.

Anakin then moved away from Padme as he reached for his sleep shorts.

Within minutes, the couple was in the small living room where they had argued senselessly about what love would do to their lives so long ago.

Anakin sat down on the couch as Padme moved towards him.

She eagerly sat down on his lap as he spoke, "Remember that night twenty two years ago?"

"It was only three years ago in my mind so it's probably a lot fresher," Padme replied.

"It kind in some ways, did destroy our lives."

"No, I-I blame Palpatine," Padme stated.

Anakin nodded sadly as he spoke ,"I was just so stupid."

"I think that you learned though," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as his hands started to stroke Padme's exposed thighs, "I-I can't live without you again."

"What are your plans?" Padme asked.

"Make peace with the Alliance, prepare for the next war and raise our daughter and hopefully we can keep all of our family together."

"I think that Leia is going to end up married to Han," Padme commented.

"And hopefully they have the disrespectful children that I'm hoping for."

"Disrespectful?" Padme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's something that I said to them back on Bespin. Ask Leia about it sometime."

"I will," Padme replied.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Jan Dodonna silently watched as Captain Solo entered the room with his Wookiee companion as well as several prominent Jedi Masters.

He immediately bowed, "Master Yoda, it's been far to long."

"Mmm, Much to discuss we do."

"Is this about the Holonet report where Skywalker and Vader stood side by side in Theed?" Admiral Ackbar asked from his seat."

"Yes," Master Ti stated as she took a seat.

"We're more than skeptical, you see a few weeks ago, Lady Mothma left to supposedly meet with Hego Damask and she wasn't seen again," General Medine stated.

"And he's been dead for thirty years," Dodonna added.

"A lot to discuss there is, so begin from the beginning we will," Yoda replied.

* * *

Three hours later, everyone finished taking in Yoda's tale as General Medine in agitation stood up, "And you expect us to head to Naboo to meet with this Monster after everything? How can you believe him about this Damask guy coming back from the dead and being Darth Plagueis when you weren't there?"

"Silence General!" General Rieekan yelled as he stood up.

Dodonna then stood up as he spoke, "Perhaps you're to young for this Council. You're obviously to know just who you're talking to. Yoda is nine hundred years old and he's the wisest Jedi that has ever lived and he never talks about something that he doesn't understand."

"Starkiller and I also briefly fought Plagueis," Ahsoka added.

"And I was a part of the mission on Ambria. Are you going to question my credibility?"

Medine silently sat down as Dodonna spoke, "Apologize to Master Yoda."

Medine looked towards Yoda as he spoke, "I apologize for the disrespect."

"Mmmm," Yoda calmly replied

"And where is Senator Amidala currently staying?" Dodonna asked.

"She's at her Father's estate with Anakin," Master Ti replied.

"I will meet with Vader, but I have to be allowed to see Lady Mothma."

"She was severely injured, she was awake yesterday but she's going to be laid up with her injuries for awhile," Ahsoka stated.

"What exactly did this Sith Master do to her?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"She had three crushed vertebras and a broken collar bone as well as a broken arm and leg, she also had several burns and some internal injuries. At least that's what I was told," Ahsoka replied.

"And she's going to live?" Ackbar asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied.

"I don't like this, we're taking the fleet to Naboo, what if it's a trap?" General Medine asked in agitation.

"There's only one other Star Destroyer in that system besides the Executor, it's safe," Master Ti stated.

"Here's what we will do, we will take Home One to Naboo and leave the rest of the fleet here. And we will be ready to meet with him, what are his terms for entering the system?" General Rieekan asked

"He said that you can enter the system as you see fit," Han stated.

"So be it, Admiral set your course for Naboo, take us there immediately!" General Dodonna stated.

"May I please have a few minutes to contact Anakin?" Han asked.

"Of course," General Rieekan replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin smiled as he watched Padme selecting a new outfit for their baby. At that moment, he heard his comlink buzzing. He immediately answered it as he spoke, "What's the current situation Captain Solo?"

"The Alliance Command ship, Home One is about to make the jump into Hyperspace, I'm guessing that we will arrive in the morning sometime."

"Very well, I will see you then," Anakin replied.

"Sounds good tell Leia that I love her, Solo out!"

Anakin severed the transmission as Padme held up a pink dress, "We've got to have this Ani."

"So we're just stashing everything until she's born?"

"That's what Parents normally do," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I actually remember finding a whole bunch of boy outfits in your apartment after Mustafar. After I got Luke, I ended up using a ton of them."

"I was positive that we were having a boy," Padme replied.

"And we both ended up being right," Anakin commented.

"I wonder what Luke and Mara are having."

"I'm not positive, but I suspect that they're having a girl," Anakin replied.

"Our first Granddaughter," Padme commented with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you're going to get to see our grandchildren."

"I think that the baby is going to be a good thing for Luke," Padme stated.

"That's how I feel. The baby really is the best thing that has ever happened to Luke and Mara, now they both have to grow up," Anakin stated.

Padme found herself laughing as a young woman approached them, "Is there anything that I can help the two of you with?"

"We're getting everything that's on this rack," Padme replied as she pointed towards a rack that contained several outfits that she had already chosen."

"A girl?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Padme replied.

The woman nodded as she looked Anakin and Padme over, there was no doubt that she was noticing their obvious age difference.

The woman then looked back at Padme as she spoke, "Well, you will have to let me know how things go, when is the baby due?"

"Seven months," Padme replied.

"Good luck," the woman replied with a smile as she took the outfits off of the rack and headed towards the checkout counter with Anakin and Padme eagerly following her.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	59. Chapter 59

Luke examined the guest list for his wedding as his Grandmother spoke, "There are quite a few men in your squadron."

"There were more before Hoth," Luke sadly replied.

"Some of them died there?" Jobal asked.

"Yes," Luke sadly replied.

"I hate the number of young men that I see dying in this war. There was this boy, he was the sweetest little boy that you could imagine, he used to pick flowers out of the park for me and help me with my grocery bags when no one was around to help. He was just so special. When he was sixteen, he left for the Academy, then when he was twenty, he was a squad leader, he commanded twenty stormtroopers with pride. Sadly, his body was brought home a few years ago, he got killed in one of those little skirmishes."

"Someone's son, someone's daughter, someone's father, someone's mother, someones brother or sister, either way they were loved and are missed by somebody. I've killed a lot of people Grandma, and one thing that's hard to think of, is just how many were loved like that little boy that you watched grow into a man."

"And I can relate to what his Mother went through through, she came to me several times, the poor thing, and both his sister and his brother have visited me. I can relate to them since I went through a similar situation when I was their age."

"Similar?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I was about ten when I lost my brother," Jobal replied

"What happened to him?" Luke asked.

"He was killed in a speeder accident in Theed."

Luke shook his head, "I never heard that."

"It was horrible, My Father was never the same," Jobal replied as she looked back towards her datapad.

"Luke, what color are we going to make the flowers on the banister outside?"

"I better ask Mara," Luke replied.

"And what dishes do you want served?" Sola asked as she entered the room.

"You both are all over this aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Of course, I've only had the pleasure of marrying off one of my grandchildren and at the rate that Pooja is going, she'll be my age by the time that she marries," Jobal added.

Jobal then sipped the glass of wine that was sitting on the table as she spoke, "And you're my only grandson."

"Padme got the boy and we always wanted boys," Sola stated with a smile.

"That's what I remember you saying when I was living in Theed," Luke replied.

"Ruwee and Darred could care less, I remember back when I was pregnant with Padme, I told Ruwee that I wanted a boy," Jobal stated

"And what did Grandfather say?" Luke asked.

"He never cared what we had like some men, and I was still very happy with your Mother. You can't always have what you want, sometimes you just have to be thankful with what you're blessed with," Jobal stated.

* * *

Anakin walked into the house behind Padme as he carried the packages from their trip to Theed.

At that moment, he noticed Ruwee entering the living room as he spoke, "It looks like you both have been busy."

"We just wanted to get a few things," Padme replied with a smile.

Ruwee nodded as he followed his daughter and son in law towards their chambers.

As he entered he spoke, "What's the situation with the Alliance?"

"They are on their way, peace talks will be commencing soon," Anakin replied as he removed his cloak.

"And what are your plans if you don't reach an agreement?"

"We have to," Anakin replied.

"They may not agree with you, for example, you plan to shut down the Navy don't you?"

"Never," Anakin replied.

"So how will the people be free if the Army is still intact? We have garrisons on every Planet within the Empire, what's the point if there is no war?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin breathed in deeply as he spoke, "What I say cannot leave the room."

Ruwee frowned as Anakin spoke, "Do you remember the thirteenth Empire Day?"

"They all blended into one, I never celebrated the death of Democracy," Ruwee replied.

"Well, on the eve of Empire Day, a reporter asked Palpatine the reason for keeping the Army and Navy in operation with such high numbers."

"So that he could crush anyone who opposed him of course," Ruwee stated in disgust.

"Yes, but he did have an excuse, he stated that there was the possibility of Extragalactic invasion."

Ruwee bursted into laughter, "Tyrants always look for excuses so that they can have their way and since the majority of the Populace is often uneducated their petty excuses usually fly. Especially when you have Holofilm makers making these horrifying films that are about aliens invading from another Galaxy, it's a joke," Ruwee declared.

Anakin shook his head, "In about twenty years or less it will be reality."

Ruwee frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Kinman Doriana first informed Palpatine during a visit to the Unknown regions that there were these mysterious dark ships with dark creatures that were at the edge of the Galaxy. The Chiss have engaged these creatures and have been attacked countless times," Anakin added.

"And they are from another Galaxy for sure?" Ruwee asked uneasily.

Anakin nodded, "We call them the Far Outsiders. Did Luke ever tell you about his trip into the unknown regions where we were forced to fight side by side?"

"Now that you mention it, I remember him mentioning those large hideous creatures, the story made Jobal sick to the stomach."

"They are the ones," Anakin added.

"And they are preparing to invade the entire Galaxy? That just doesn't seem likely, do you know how large of an army it would take to invade this Galaxy?"

"An army of at least five hundred billion to one trillion," Padme replied.

"And they have just that, we estimate their numbers to be well past five hundred billion and perhaps as high as seven hundred and fifty billion or higher," Anakin replied.

Ruwee gasped in shock as he heard Anakin's grim statement.

* * *

Luke noticed Leia entering the room as she spoke, "Han called me."

"Is the fleet coming here?" Luke asked.

"The Alliance Council is bringing Home One here, they will be here in the morning."

"I hope that they listen," Luke replied.

"The future of the Galaxy depends on reasoning with them," Leia replied.

"I think that Mon's whole mentality will change once she sees that lab," Luke commented.

"I will be shocked if she doesn't change her mind after seeing that," Leia replied.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie continued to flip through the pages of one particular history book that he had found in the lake house library in silence.

He didn't care that it was dark outside, all that mattered was the fact that he had found what he was looking for.

"Grandfather?"

Ruwee turned to see Luke walking into the room.

"Hello Luke."

"It's time for dinner."

"Ok, I've found just want I wanted to find."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Your Father was telling me about the Far Outsiders, and the future."

"And why did you go to the History books?" Luke asked.

"He was showing me a few images of their ships and it made me think of an old Mandalorian document that was written by Canderous Ordo during the Mandalorian wars."

"And?" Luke asked.

"I think that these creatures have been planning this invasion for thousands of years. Canderous chased one of their small ships into the Intergalactic void and it was never seen again. When they engaged the craft, they thought that it was an astroid and then it attacked them. They fought back and it retreated and on top of that it was able to outrun their vessels."

"History was never my specialty but I seem to remember the Mandalorians having some of the finest ships and weapons of their time."

"Yes, and nothing made back then could have matched their skills."

"Wasn't this was almost Millennia ago?" Luke asked.

Ruwee nodded, "You're making history right now Luke, but this war will be nothing like the one that you just fought."

"I know," Luke replied.

"I'm an old man Luke, I doubt that I will be alive when this all goes down, but it will be a war like no other," Ruwee stated.

Luke nodded in agreement as his grandfather stood up and followed him towards the dining room.

* * *

Executor:

Mon Mothma opened her eyes to the sight of the same young Officer that she had spoken with the day before.

"Milady, Home One is in the system and I informed Master Yoda of your desire to speak with him. He's waiting outside of the room if you're ready."

"Of course," Mon replied with a smile.

The young Man bowed and then left the room, within moments, Mon witnessed Yoda hobbling into the room as he used the Force to climb into the chair that was next to her.

"A long time it has been."

"Indeed, you haven't changed a bit," Mon replied.

"Older I am, but changed in appearance I have not."

Mon then spoke, "Vader? Do you trust him?"

"Dead Vader is, Anakin Skywalker he is again."

Mon frowned, "He committed a lot of crimes Master, there is no getting around it."

"Agree with you I do."

"Padme is my friend, one of my closest friends and I hate the thought of condemning her husband to death if he's truly changed. I mean, Palpatine did set him up to fall."

"Planned to turn him for thirteen years he did."

"And he did save my life from Plagueis."

Yoda nodded as Mon spoke, "How many Jedi are left?"

"Mmmm, Myself, Master Ti and Jedi Tano, Luke and Leia both would qualify as Jedi and so would Starkiller."

"So who would be on your Council, since you and Ti are the only Council members left?"

"Tano and Starkiller would be a part of it and so would young Skywalker. We also have the spirits of Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan who would be a part of the Council."

"Luke told me about that, so they would be a part of the Council even though they are dead?"

"There is no death, There is only the Force," Yoda replied.

Mon nodded as she spoke, "If I convinced the Alliance Council that it wasn't our place to judge Vader and I convinced them to turn him over to the Jedi Order for trial would he receive death?"

"Mmmm no, need him we do," Yoda replied.

"And if it's a fair decision, they will be unable to argue."

"Very clever you are," Yoda commented.

"I'm a Politician Master Jedi, there are times when in order to do what's right, I have to deceive and manipulate certain people, and my main concern is Medine and some of the younger Council members."

"A foolish man Medine is, respect he lacks," Yoda stated.

"I agree," Mon replied.

Yoda then hobbled out of the room as Mon noticed the same young Doctor that had performed her surgery entering the room.

"So I'm understanding that you want to attend the peace talks since your the leader of the Alliance."

"Nothing is stopping me Doctor."

"I was afraid of that, so I've prepared a compromise."

"A compromise?" Mon asked.

"This bed has a repulserlift, I will have a few men take you to the Conference room once the time comes."

"Thank you," Mon replied.

"But as I have said, do not get out of that bed, you still need to heal."

Mon nodded as the young Man turned and left the room.

* * *

Executor: One Day Later:

Anakin found himself standing in the Conference room onboard the Executor with General Maximilian Veers, Admiral Firmus Piett who was just recovering from his injuries and Grand Admiral Thrawn who had just arrived with Admiral, Gilad Pellaeon and Commander Soontir Fel, the man who had spent the last three years dealing with the Chiss Ascendancy and going into their space as they prepared for the upcoming war.

"Your Majesty," Soontir whispered.

"Yes?" Anakin asked.

"More ships have arrived at the edge of the Galaxy according to the latest Chiss reports."

Anakin frowned, "I thought that it would take at least twenty years to get here without Hyperdrive. It's not like they can use it in the Intergalactic void."

"We don't know," Fel whispered as the doors hissed open to reveal Mon Mothma who was resting in her gurney as she was led in by two stormtroopers.

"That spot across from me is fine, I will call you when the time comes to take her back to the Med Center," Anakin stated.

Anakin then looked towards Mon as he spoke, "It has been a long time Mon."

"Yes it has," Mon quietly replied as the doors hissed open to reveal the remaining members of the Alliance Council.

Anakin watched as Padme took her place next to Mon as Luke and Leia each took their seats. He noticed Mara, Han and Chewie eagerly walking in as Chewie took Yoda off of his shoulders and placed the ancient Jedi Master on the table.

He noticed several middle aged men who he immediately recognized as Generals Dodonna and Rieekan walking into the room as a younger man whom he realized was General Crix Medine entered the room followed by a Mon Calmari officer who he immediately recognized as Admiral Ackbar.

Anakin locked eyes with Ackbar before looking towards General Dodonna and General Rieekan.

At the same time, he noticed Lando Calrissian taking a seat next to Han.

At that moment, Anakin noticed General Medine looking towards Mara as he spoke, "Who is she?"

"She's my fiancee," Luke replied.

"Why should she be a part of this?"

Mara said nothing and Luke was silent as he spoke, "Because she's one of my most valued agents. She was tasked with spying on General Skywalker and things developed between the two of them."

"What in the Galaxy General? You're in a relationship with a spy? What the hell is wrong with you? Has your Father's influence caused you to lose your senses?"

"Obviously not since the way that he raised him has shaped him into the man that he is now," Han countered before Luke could speak.

Medine shook his head in disgust as he spoke, "I demand that she be turned over to us. She's a spy and we execute spies."

"She's not going anywhere and she's not going out of this room with you!" Luke yelled in anger.

"I outrank you General!"

Mara shivered as Anakin yelled, "Enough!"

"Why should I listen to a word that you speak Vader? The war isn't officially over yet so therefore I see no reason why we can't execute her."

"Silence General!" Padme yelled in anger.

"You have been a captive for over a month and you were only in this war for a month, I don't respect a word that you..."

Medine's words trailed off as Luke Force pushed him across the room.

"You lay one finger on her and I will kill you!" Luke yelled.

Medine stood up and advanced towards Luke as Yoda Force jumped off of the table and smacked his shins with his gimmer stick.

"Respect you lack, and a fool you are. With fools like you peace cannot be made," Yoda yelled as he delivered another hard smack towards Medine's shins.

Medine was silent as Anakin found himself bursting into laughter. Some things never changed, and Master Yoda always was and always would be more than capable of smacking a man into line with his gimmer stick.

The entire room was silent as Yoda took his place at the center of the table.

"If I see another outburst like this you will be demoted and sent to the brig General, now apologize to the Skywalker family."

Medine glared at Luke and Mara as he spoke, "I apologize."

"And as I recall you and Skywalker are at equal rank, he may have been gone for two months but he's still your equal, and Lady Skywalker does outrank you." General Rieekan added.

Medine sat down in humiliation as Anakin spoke, "I apologize to you Lady Mothma, for not properly explaining the circumstances between Luke and Mara."

"No apology is necessary," Mon replied.

"Before we begin I congratulate you General and wish you a long and happy marriage," General Dodonna stated.

"Thank you Sir," Luke replied.

Anakin then spoke, "So let's hear your primary requests and see how we can accommodate you."

"We demand the reinstatement of the Senate and the Old Republic Constitution for one," Mon stated.

"And the right to elect a Chancellor, we would want you to step down," General Rieekan added.

"Something that I honestly want to do," Anakin replied.

"I'm guessing that you would want to keep some bit of power," General Medine interjected.

Mon gave Medine a warning glare as Anakin spoke, "All that I want is a life devoid of war and politics, I don't care about power."

"That seems..."

"General!" Mon yelled in anger.

Medine was silent as Mon continued, "We would also ask for your citizen spy programs to be shut down, I want to respect the rights of the people. We also would like you to start removing the Regional Governors. Some will have to go on trial for their crimes."

"I understand, I thought that I removed all of the corrupt Moffs after Palpatine's death."

"Not quite Skywalker, but you certainly have proven yourself to be the lesser of two evils," General Rieekan stated.

"Make me up a list and I will open up the books for investigations."

"Our next question is the location of the new Death Star," Admiral Ackbar stated.

Anakin frowned, "There is no new Death Star."

"I thought that you agreed to be honest," Mon stated.

"I am being honest," Anakin replied.

"Than explain to us why so many raw materials are being transported to unknown locations. With all of the durasteel that has been put out in the last three years, you should easily have half of it assembled based on my calculations," General Rieekan stated.

Anakin shook his head, "The plans for the Second Death Star were destroyed within the week that I became Emperor. The materials that are disappearing are being used to build a larger fleet."

"There is no necessity for a fleet if there is no war," Mon replied.

"We can't dismantle the Navy or the Fleet just yet," Anakin replied.

"I'm looking forward to see just what excuse you have now," General Medine commented.

"Thrawn!" Anakin yelled.

Thrawn pressed one button on the control panel that was just in front of him, and within moments, the holoprojector that was at the center of the table activated as a large hideous life size alien came to life. All of the Alliance Members jumped out of their seats in shock and Mon Mothma's face went pail. Even Han appeared to be nervous as he stared at the creature.

General Medine was completely dumbfounded as he realized just how foolish he had been.

Meanwhile, Yoda showed no emotion as he stared at the creature in curiosity.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	60. Chapter 60

"What the hell is that thing?" General Rieekan asked.

"That's one of the aliens that we fought in the Unknown Regions," Han stated.

"The ones that General Skywalker couldn't sense through the Force?" Mon asked uneasily.

Anakin grimly nodded as he spoke, "We call them the Far Outsiders."

"Far Outsiders?" Mon asked uneasily.

"They're an Extragalactic species that are approaching our Galaxy, their advance forces are already at the edge of the Unknown Regions, my People have fought them on several occasions," Grand Admiral Thrawn stated.

"And why did your people attack them?" Mon asked.

"The Chiss never attack unless they are attacked first," Thrawn replied.

"They attacked one of our Star Destroyers around thirty years ago and we ended up in a fight, more ships joined the fight and they fought us to the death. Over half of our forces were destroyed in the process," Thrawn stated.

"How about reasoning with them?" Mon asked.

"We have tried that, they don't talk. Just two years ago, a Chiss Colony was destroyed, the entire population was sacrificed to their Pagan Gods," Admiral Pellaeon stated as an additional image of bloodied pagan alters was appeared, the Alliance Council members stared at the images in horror.

"Men, women and children alike were sacrificed on their alters. It was horrifying," Commander Fel stated.

"Commander Fel toured the planet personally, and he collected these images," Anakin stated.

"Commander Fel and Grand Admiral Thrawn have both been the two key figures in our negotiations with the Ascendancy, we both have seen the need for unity in the Galaxy. Divided, we will fall to this barbaric hoard. But if we put our differences aside and come together as one, we can defeat them," Anakin added.

Mon shook her head as she spoke, "This army is too much power for one man. Palpatine proved that during the Clone Wars."

"That's why I've written executive documents that only the Chancellor of the new Republic will be able to sign."

"Executive Documents?" Mon asked uneasily.

"They will place the Military under the command of the Jedi Order once the war starts."

"And the Senate and the Chancellor will have no major command role, am I correct?" Mon asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Allow me to read these papers before I agree."

"They are on the datapad that I have given you," Anakin replied.

"Thank you," Mon replied.

Commander Fel then spoke, "The next image contains images of their weapons."

Within seconds, a snake like creature appeared in place of the alien as Anakin spoke, "It appears to be capable of resisting lightsaber wounds and it can shoot venom at it's enemies. It appears that this creature is their primary weapon. Every warrior has one," Anakin stated.

Mon nodded as another slide appeared, she looked at what appeared to be a crab like shell that was formed into the shape of armor.

"Their armor is lightsaber and blaster proof, their weaknesses are their necks, and armpits."

"And these things are literally twice the size of a human as that first hologram showed them to be?" General Medine asked uneasily.

"And twice the strength of a human as well," Anakin added.

Medine nodded as Admiral Ackbar spoke, "What about their ships?"

Within moments, an image of what appeared to be a small moon appeared.

"Their vessels are entirely organic, this ship is the size of a small moon, and it contains millions of them. There were thousands of them at the edge of the Galaxy quite recently. Perhaps there are even more," Anakin added.

Mon was filled with horror as she looked through the images, Anakin went from explaining the size of the mysterious world ships to showing her the probe like devices that looked like large astroids, she even saw the alien version of a starfighter.

* * *

After a few moments Anakin spoke, "So new let's discuss the weapons that we have created."

"Weapons?" Mon asked uneasily.

Within minutes, an image of what appeared to be a space station appeared.

"This is called the Galaxy Gun," Anakin stated.

"Galaxy Gun?" General Dodonna asked uneasily.

"It fires missiles that are capable of flying through hyperspace at .75, detection of the missiles will be almost impossible, the station itself can make .60 lightspeed."

"And based on what you've shown us, this weapon will be a necessity," Admiral Ackbar commented.

Anakin nodded, "Currently, only myself and Grand Admiral Thrawn know the location of the one that has been completed."

"The one?" Mon asked.

"The second one is being built as we speak, that way if something happens to this one during the war, we still have another."

"I see," Mon replied.

"What are it's capabilities in terms of the warheads that it fires?"

"The Particle Disintegrator warheads have a firepower that can destroy anything from a ship, to an entire planet, but power can and will be controlled."

"How do we know that you don't have warheads heading towards Home One as we talk about this weapon?" General Medine suddenly asked.

"Because, if I truly wanted you dead, I would have sent the warhead towards the fleet above Sullust, two months ago," Anakin replied in frustration.

Medine was so dumbfounded that he sat down as Mon spoke, "The fact that he knows our location and chose not to attack only shows me that he truly is trying to end this war for the good of the Galaxy. Look at all of this data General, he is preparing us for the real war. This is the real war, and even if you're not alive to fight it, your children will be."

General Medine said nothing as Commander Fel spoke, "We also have been working on a biological weapon that we have codenamed Alpha Red."

"Our spies have been trying to figure out just what the hell Alpha Red is for years," General Rieekan stated.

"I'm guessing that you have intercepted transmissions of us discussing it," Commander Fel replied.

"That's correct," Leia replied.

"It basically is something that we have made as a last resort."

"What does it do?" Mon asked.

"Padme," Anakin stated.

"I visited a lab here on the ship where I witnessed what it's capable of. When released in the air that the aliens breathe, the results are devastating. They start to slowly degenerate, their ships start to die, their weapons start to deteriorate and they start to disintegrate, one of the creatures was reduced to little more than a pool of liquid by the toxin."

"So it's deployed in the air of a planet?" Mon asked.

"And then it spreads, we used it in the unknown regions, both Imperial and Chiss Scientists have perfected it's usage."

"I don't like the idea of genocide," Admiral Ackbar stated.

"If we can reason with them, then great, maybe give them a few empty systems to colonize. Maybe settle by giving them space in the unknown regions, but if it comes down to it being either our children or theirs which will you choose?" General Veers asked as he spoke for the first time.

"And keep in mind what was done to that one soldier of yours in the unknown regions. We recovered his body and he died a very slow death," Admiral Piett stated.

Admiral Ackbar sighed, "I-I hate to say this, this goes against everything that I believe, but I would choose to save my people."

"As any sensible being would, this isn't about being merciful or humane, this is about saving the Galaxy from being destroyed by these barbarians," Grand Admiral Thrawn stated.

"But look at this Space Station, it's no different than the Death Star if you ask me," General Dodonna stated.

Yoda at that moment slammed the tip of his cane down on the table as he spoke, "Agree with the Empire I do, continue construction of these weapons, we must. Train and build up the navy they must, allow them to display more of their weapons and keep your minds open you must. Never again used can the terms Imperial and Rebel be. One we all are, fall we will if remain divided we do," Yoda declared.

Everyone was silent before Mon spoke, "We will agree to keep all of these weapons and weapon stores intact, but the locations can only be shared with the Jedi High Council. I don't even want the Chancellor to know where those weapons are even though there's a chance that I will be the first Chancellor of the New Republic."

"We understand," Anakin replied.

"Now our next step is going to be to sign the peace treaty," Mon then stated.

"When will that happen?" Anakin asked.

"I need just two days to amend it , that way it lines up with this upcoming war. Once it's amended, I will submit it to your council for review."

"That seems reasonable," Anakin replied.

"Let us end this for today, and we will meet to review and sign the treaty in the Royal Palace in Theed at noon in two days," Anakin stated

"I will see you then," Mon replied with a smile.

"Very well," Anakin replied.

Everyone stood up, as the men all shook hands, Anakin noticed the reluctant look in Medine's eye as they shook hands. He then took General Rieekan's hand as he spoke, "Just keep Medine contained, he's a hothead."

"None of us are perfect Your Majesty," General Rieekan replied.

Anakin nodded as he noticed Solo and Fel shaking hands, "After the treaty is signed we should get together for dinner."

"Of course, you're one of the few that I miss from the Academy," Han replied.

Fel smiled as he parted with Solo.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke and Han found themselves dressed in only swim shorts as they jumped into the lake together.

As their heads came up above the water Han spoke, "We haven't had days like this since before our trip to Ambria."

"I know, I honestly wonder why," Luke replied.

"It feels great after spending half of the day in that Conference room," Han stated.

"I agree," Luke replied as he noticed his Father standing on the rock above them as he jumped in.

At the same time, he noticed his Mother, Leia and Mara all slowly wading into the water.

Anakin brought his head up as he spoke, "I certainly never dreamed of us being able to enjoy times like this as a family."

"I know what you mean," Luke replied.

"Did you finish your wedding invitations?" Anakin asked.

"As a matter in fact, I gave General Rieekan an invitation along with the guest list for those that I want present."

"Where are you planning on having it?" Anakin asked.

"There's these nice gardens that aren't far from where Grandma and Grandfather live, there's a nice large dining area. I think that that spot would be perfect for the wedding."

"And the bar is just a block away, I think that the Rogues will be heading there as soon as the liquor is gone," Han commented.

"I'm almost obligated to have some myself," Luke whispered.

"I haven't had anything since the day that I found your Mother on Hoth," Anakin commented.

Luke nodded as he started to move towards the island with Han and his Father at his side.

Anakin noticed Padme eagerly swimming towards him. He immediately slowed down and allowed her to catch up to him as he spoke, "This certainly is better than that Council room."

"That's for sure," Padme replied.

"Where did Lando and Chewie go off to?" Anakin asked.

"To the nearest Cantina," Han replied.

"I see," Anakin replied as he looked towards the shoreline. At that moment, he noticed Ahsoka and Kyp getting into the water.

"It looks like Ahsoka has decided to join us."

"She's doing a good job with Kyp," Padme commented.

Anakin nodded as he noticed Ahsoka and Kyp swimming towards him.

As the two of them got closer Ahsoka spoke, "How did the meeting go Skyguy?"

"It was good and productive for the most part."

"I'm glad to hear that, will you be rejoining the Jedi Order after this is over?"

"We will see, I know that Kyp will need a Master," Anakin commented.

"I was hoping that you would want the job."

Anakin smiled as he looked at Kyp, "Would you be up for training under me? It won't be easy."

"I can tell you that first hand," Mara interjected.

"I'm up for anything," Kyp replied.

"We shall see," Anakin replied with a smile.

* * *

It was a few hours after dinner when Anakin found himself picking up a bottle of Corellian Ale.

He wordlessly walked towards the back porch.

At the same time, he noticed Han approaching him with a nervous look on his face.

He probed Han's mind as he spoke, "I read your mind earlier Solo, just spit it out."

Han breathed in deeply as he noticed Anakin reaching for a stack of empty glasses.

He followed Anakin onto the porch to the sight of the night sky.

"I love Leia, I love her more than you will ever know. S-She's everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Han stated.

"And you promise to take good care of her?" Anakin asked as he opened the bottle of ale.

Han nodded, "I will die for her."

"I sense your security. Go ahead and pop the question when the time is right," Anakin stated as he poured some ale into the two separate glasses.

"Welcome to the family Solo," Anakin stated as he offered his hand out to Han.

"Thank you," Han nervously replied.

"And I hope that you have those two disrespectful children," Anakin stated with a smile as he lifted his glass in the air.

Han chuckled as he took a sip.

Anakin then spoke, "So will your parents be present for the wedding?"

Han shook his head, "I never knew them."

"Do you even know who they are?" Anakin curiously asked.

Han shook his head, "I have no idea, maybe they were killed when I was a baby, maybe they decided that they didn't like me, maybe I was an illegitimate product of some one night stand or force knows what. I don't know, and I did care early on, but I kind of don't care anymore. Luke, Leia, Chewie have been my family for the last few years," Han stated.

Anakin nodded as he refilled his glass, "It makes me feel grateful for what I did have."

"Just your Mother right?" Han asked.

"And Obi-Wan was my Father, not by blood, but he was the only Father that I ever did know and ever will know."

"I have to admit that I really underestimated that old Man when I first met him," Han commented.

"I used to call him Old Man all of the time. He certainly took my disrespect with love, he taught me everything that he knew. He was everything that any child could ask for in a Father. I just wish that it didn't take me twenty some years to really look back at him after he's dead and appreciate him. I really wish that I could have appreciated him while he was still breathing," Anakin stated.

"Some things that you loose are just impossible to get back," Han commented.

"Including the Love of your Life, well I did get her back after living in a twenty two year hell, and raising my Son alone."

"You did a good job with him, I mean he's a good kid, he's not perfect, but neither are we."

Anakin nodded as Han spoke, "I'm just glad that he's no longer using women like he was for the last few years."

"That bothered you?" Anakin asked.

"Hey, I'm not going to lie, I lived that way when I was his age, but I told him countless times that if I could go back and redo my life, I would have done all of those things differently."

"You mean that you regret it?" Anakin asked.

"I certainly do, and the other day when we were working on the Falcon, Luke was telling me that I was right and that it really hurts him inside when he thinks of how he used Mara. He stated that you made him feel disgusted with himself."

"I only stated the truth," Anakin replied as he noticed Luke walking towards the table with a bottle of Coruscanti vodka and a bottle of Corellian whiskey.

"Mind if I join you two?" Luke asked.

"Not at all, Han is going to pop the question to Leia rather soon," Anakin stated.

"You better take good care of her," Luke warned.

"Take an easy kid," Han replied.

Luke laughed as he poured himself a glass of ale.

"Cheers," Luke stated as he raised his glass.

* * *

"I'm wondering where Anakin is," Padme stated.

"I haven't seen Han or Luke in easily two hours," Leia commented.

"I'll go see where they are," Padme stated as she stood up.

"So tomorrow you and Anakin will come into Theed and stay at our house?" Jobal asked as Ahsoka left.

"If you will have us Mother," Padme replied.

"We certainly will, we can put Luke and Mara up at our place too, and maybe Solo. Chewbacca, Mr Calrissian and Ahsoka will have to stay with Leia at Sola's though," Jobal stated.

"I understand," Padme replied.

Padme then stood up and walked out of the house in search of Anakin.

A few minutes later, she stepped onto the patio to the immediate sound of laughing and the sound of glass breaking.

She looked to see Anakin, Luke and Han all laughing together.

She shook her head, "What's with the drinking?" Padme then bent over as she reached for an empty bottle of ale.

"Han, Luke and I were just having a few drinks," Anakin replied.

"A few drinks?" Padme asked as Anakin stood up and stumbled towards her.

She shook her head, "You're drunk, you all are drunk."

"No big deal Sister, loosen up, why don't you join us?" Han asked.

"I don't drink," Padme bluntly stated.

"Didn't you ever have any fun in your life Mom? Was your life always about Politics?" Luke asked.

Padme glared at her Son in agitation, "You're going to be a Father in just a few months, and here you are as drunk as a pirate. What kind of Father will you be?" Padme asked in anger.

Padme then looked towards Han as she spoke, "And I want a man married to my daughter, not a boy."

"Angel, give the man a break," Anakin stated as he stumbled another step forward.

"And you're doing no better, look at you, you're a father, we have a baby on the way and you're out here acting like a child."

"Have a drink with us, why don't you?" Luke asked.

"Are you going to be giving your child whiskey at age thirteen too?" Padme screamed as she hurled the bottle several feet in the air.

As the bottle shattered Han and Luke both immediately jumped out of their chairs in panic as Han yelled back at her, "Stop, we surrender!"

Padme glared at her Husband and Son in disgust before looking towards Han in equal disgust.

She then stormed off of the patio in complete frustration.

* * *

Hours later, Anakin walked into his bedroom with fatigue slowly taking over as he stared towards Padme's sleeping form.

He kicked off his boots as he moved towards his bed.

Padme awoke to the smell of Anakin's breath as he climbed into their bed

She sighed, was he safe? She had never seen him drunk, was she safe with him? Would he hurt her and the baby?

At that moment, she felt his hands on her sides as he pulled her into his arms. Within minutes, he was sound asleep much to Padme's relief.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	61. Chapter 61

Anakin awoke the next morning, with a headache and a foggy feeling in his mind, along with an aching gut.

At that moment, he saw Padme walk into the room fully dressed as she spoke, "Who took the first sip last night?"

Anakin did his best to remember the night before. His memories came back to him as he spoke, "I asked Solo if he would have a drink with me and Luke joined me."

"Anakin, I threw everything away that you had, after you captured me on Hoth."

"Really?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Everything, and you never looked for it, all that you have wanted in the last two months was me, and then all of the sudden here you are drinking with our Son and his best friend."

"We kinda were celebrating since Han is now a part of the family."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I gave him permission to marry our Leia," Anakin replied.

Padme smiled, "That's wonderful."

"I'm sorry Angel, I really meant to just have a few shots of that one bottle with him."

"When I walked onto the patio, there was an empty bottle of ale on the ground, and you, Han, and Luke were all taking shots of vodka and whiskey. Who brought everything else out?"

"Luke," Anakin replied.

Padme shook her head, "Grown up? Luke is supposed to be growing up and you aren't even grown up."

"I'm forty five years old," Anakin replied.

"And you still act like you're twenty," Padme replied.

Anakin shook his head as he sat up.

Anakin then looked towards his Angel as he spoke, "Look, I was an idiot last night, I'm sorry."

"Does that mean that you will do all of the breakfast dishes with Han and Luke for me?"

"Have they agreed to it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padme replied.

"Fine, we'll do them all," Anakin replied.

"You promise that you won't act so childish again?"

"I promise,' Anakin replied.

Padme eagerly kissed her husband as he sat up.

He then placed his feet on the floor as Padme spoke, "A shower would be good."

"I'll probably feel a lot better," Anakin commented.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin emerged from a hot warm shower. The hot water had certainly helped him to wake up, he thought with a smile.

He eagerly started to dress as he thought of the night before, couldn't he have just settled with one glass? Why did he have to get drunk with Solo and Luke?

As he buckled his utility belt, he noticed Padme staring at him as she spoke, "Breakfast and dishes are both waiting."

* * *

Luke noticed his Aunt shaking her head as he entered the dining room, "You're twenty two going on twenty three, you're going to be a Father and you still can't grow up?"

Luke sighed, "Aunt Sola, w-we were just celebrating a few things."

"Celebrating by getting drunk? You may be a General, but there is no excuse for drinking like that," Ruwee stated from his seat that was across the table.

At that moment, Anakin walked into the room with Padme.

As the couple took their seats, Luke noticed Han entering the room.

"How are you feeling Han?" Anakin asked.

"I've got a bit of a headache. I think that we had too much."

"I've got one too," Luke stated.

Sola and Ruwee both exchanged smiles as Ruwee spoke, "I think that our point was just proven."

Luke sighed as he took a sip of his caf.

* * *

A hour and a half hour later, Anakin, Han and Luke found themselves finishing the breakfast dishes with Yoda eating cookies on the counter as he watched the three men work and Padme watching the job as she sipped a glass of shurra juice.

"Are you just enjoying this?" Anakin asked as he finished drying a plate before placing it in the stack of clean plates.

"I certainly am," Padme replied with a smile.

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "And what gives you the right to discipline us?"

"I'm Luke's Mother and I will be Han's Mother in Law, and I spent twenty two years hanging on a wall because of you and I'm pregnant with your child," Padme stated.

Yoda let out a laugh as he spoke, "Correct she is. Argue with her you cannot."

"Go ahead and remind me," Anakin muttered.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin and Padme found themselves standing in her childhood home in Theed as Ruwee spoke, "Your room is just as you left it."

Padme smiled as she led Anakin up the stairs.

She entered the room with Anakin as she looked towards her bed, "It's the same bedspread and everything Daddy."

"You might want to change the sheets."

"I've got everything that you need," Jobal stated as she entered the room with a stack of blankets.

"It's kind of dusty in here, I think that I will dust off the vanity desk and the dresser," Anakin stated.

"That seems reasonable," Ruwee replied.

"So where's Luke staying?" Padme asked.

"Him and Mara have the room across the Hall, and Captain and Chewbacca are both taking the room two doors down that contains the bunk beds that we kept for Ryoo and Pooja when we used to babysit them," Jobal stated.

"And is 3PO being put to use?" Anakin asked.

"Of course he is," Jobal replied.

Luke unpacked his bags as Mara spoke, "So you lived here for a year?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"How long will we stay here?" Mara asked.

"Probably until the treaty is signed. Dad is talking about us all heading back to Coruscant so that we can put the Jedi Temple together."

"I see," Mara replied.

"Is this room good enough for you?" Luke asked.

"Luke, if you're here with us, the baby and I are more than pleased," Mara replied as she met his lips with her own.

"So once you return to Coruscant, will we be able to visit you?" Jobal asked.

"There's plenty of rooms in my palace, it will be easy," Anakin replied.

"I haven't been there in twenty years, it will be interesting," Ruwee stated.

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Are all of our kids going to live with us?"

"I was actually thinking of letting Luke and Mara move into 500 Republica for awhile. Leia can live with us until she's married," Anakin stated.

"I like that idea," Padme replied.

"Our little girl won't be dating until she's forty," Anakin stated.

"Because that's when you'll be to old to say otherwise," Ruwee stated.

Anakin frowned, "You have a point, I'm forty five now, by the time that she's forty, I will be even older than your parents, that's assuming that I'm alive."

Padme found herself cringing at the thought of Anakin's death as he spoke, "Forty years is a long time Angel."

"That's true," Padme replied.

"So the treaty is going to be signed soon?" Ruwee asked.

"It will be signed within the week," Anakin replied.

"Good, I don't want to have to put up with another Empire Day celebration," Ruwee stated in disgust.

"I made my public appearances when I had to on those days, but I always made time to celebrate Luke's birthday. I would spend the day giving him his presents and spending time with him. Then after dinner, and after he was in bed I would get a bottle, I would get drunk and cry myself to sleep with an image of Padme in my hands."

"That was the routine?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"It always was the routine," Anakin replied.

Jobal shivered as Anakin spoke, "I remember waking up the day after Luke's fourteenth birthday, well he actually had had a few drinks that night. Well, I was so messed up overnight that I woke up at fifteen hundred hours the next day in tears. It was so hard to get my self esteem off of the floor. I just remember staring at an image of Padme in tears as Luke walked into the room and asked me when we were going to do our daily training session."

Padme tightly hugged her husband as she noticed the looks of sympathy that her parents were displaying.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

General Carlist Rieekan looked towards Mon's holoimage as she appeared before him. She was still on bed rest, so she had taken the time to edit the treaty from the hospital onboard the Executor.

"So this article basically makes it that we don't have any place judging Sith Lords."

"Correct," Mon replied.

"And it gives the Jedi authority to remove any Chancellor or Senator who's suspected of being a Sith Lord," General Medine added.

"Look at Palpatine, he had too much control. We can't allow another Sith Lord to gain power in such a way, and we have no place judging them either."

"So will this section apply to Vader?" General Dodonna asked.

"Yes, he's guilty of war crimes, but the Jedi should be the ones to judge him. I believe that we have no place judging him, who votes in agreement with me?" Mon asked.

All members of the Council raised their hands as Mon spoke, "The Skywalker's and the Princess are outvoted."

General Medine smiled as he spoke, "He deserves to pay with his life. After aall that he has done, I know that the Jedi will execute him."

Mon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Executor:

Mon Mothma smiled as the transmission ended, it was done, Anakin's fate was now in the hands of Master Yoda. She already knew that the man would receive mercy, but she truthfully wondered what Medine's reaction would be.

At the same time, she noticed her doctor entering the room.

"How are you doing Milady?" The man asked.

"I'm doing fine doctor, what are we doing today?" Mon asked.

"We're going to run a few scans and see how well you're healing."

"How bad will my back be?" Mon asked.

"You will need to keep a bed in your office as I've told you. I would recommend pain medications as well. It's not going to be easy."

"I can overcome the challenges," Mon stated.

"I'm sure that you can," Jan replied with a smile.

* * *

Naboo: One Day Later:

Anakin stood alongside Padme in the Royal Hanger as the cruiser carrying Galen Marek and his wife landed.

Within moments, Anakin saw the young Jedi walking down the boarding ramp with a beautiful blonde haired girl who was most likely in her mid twenties or younger. He noticed a small dark haired boy of around six at Marek's heals and a blonde haired boy of around three walking alongside the woman.

Galen looked at Anakin as he spoke, "This is my wife, Juno and this is my Son, Kento and our youngest, Rahm."

Anakin smiled as he looked at Juno, "I remember you, you disappeared a few years ago didn't you?"

"Yes, I was on that shuttle that disappeared many years ago."

"Shuttle?" Padme asked.

"Palpatine had sent this one Moff to the Exactor with orders to obtain Rebel prisoners that these Pirates had kidnapped. I sent Juno Eclipse and several other officers and a squad of stormtroopers to see that the job was done. They were never seen again, and Mon Mothma and the others did escape."

"Galen spared me and he told me that he wanted me to see just what the Empire really was. I ended up burning my uniform and joining General Kota's army. We fell in love within the year and we married and then we had our first Son."

"Sounds like a good story," Anakin stated.

"You remembered me?" Juno asked.

"Of course, good Officers are hard to come by, I found myself wishing that I had sent Ozzel on that mission many times over the years."

Juno found herself laughing as Anakin made a gesture towards Padme, "Meet my wife, Former Senator Amidala of Naboo."

"Pleased to meet you," Juno stated as she looked Padme in the eye.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself standing alongside Admiral Piett, Admiral Pellaeon, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Commander Fel and General Veers as they walked into the Council Room.

Waiting at the Council table, Anakin could see Mon Mothma backed by the entire Alliance Council along with Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Order.

He took his place as he looked towards Padme who was standing across from him as Mon Mothma spoke from her position on her gurney, "Did you read the new articles?"

"Yes, and I agree with them."

Padme shivered as she thought of what Anakin was doing, he was placing his life in the hands of the Jedi Order. Her soul hope was that they would be merciful.

"Very well, then if you sign the treaty, we can have the waiting troopers outside make peace with one another as well."

"Sounds good," Anakin replied.

Anakin immediately signed the treaty before standing up.

After shaking hands with each one of his former enemies, he picked up the treaty and carried it towards the balcony that over looked the streets where millions of Nabuians were gathered.

He held up the treaty with General Dodonna at his left side and Luke and Leia standing at his right side as Thrawn and Piett stood behind him.

Cheers from the crowd came as Anakin turned and headed back into the Council room.

"So let my judgement begin," Anakin stated.

Padme immediately stepped forward. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips as he spoke, "Go with the others, I will receive my sentence before anything else."

"Please Ani, I can't lose you."

"My fate is in their hands," Anakin stated.

* * *

On the lush green field where thousands of droids had fought against the Gungan army so long ago, stood Imperial pilots and stormtroopers alike and officers and other types of servicemen.

On the opposite side of the field stood Alliance Troopers, Alliance pilots and Alliance personal that were in the thousands a they faced their enemies. Each side waited for the announcement. As they heard the cheers from the city along with the sound of explosions as horns were blown, both sides knew the meaning. Each side took their arms and laid them down in the grass.

Then, both sides marked towards one another after removing their helmets.

Within minutes, the men were shaking hands with their former enemies as the war officially ended.

* * *

Anakin noticed Galen Marek, Master Ti, Ahsoka, Yoda and Luke and Leia walking into the room. He looked towards his Son and Daughter as he spoke, "Dismiss Luke and Leia, their views will be more in my favor due to the fact that I'm their Father."

"I agree," Marek stated.

Luke and Leia exchanged glances before looking towards their Father as he spoke, "Go."

As the twins filed out of the room, Anakin knelt down as he noticed the spirits of Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan appearing before him.

He cringed as Master Ti spoke, "Anakin Skywalker, we are here to discuss your crimes against the Jedi Order, and the Galaxy."

"Guilty are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Masters," Anakin replied with his head bowed as he removed his lightsaber and allowed it to roll on the floor.

"You are in fact guilty, the vote is unanimous, you are guilty of all crimes, you are guilty of crimes against the Order and you have the blood of millions on your hands from the last twenty years since the Empire has reigned," Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin hung his head in shame as Master Ti spoke, "Do you deserve death?"

"Yes, I accept my sentence," Anakin replied,

"Condemn you to death we do not," Yoda stated.

Anakin stared towards the Jedi Master in shock, "What?"

"You were brainwashed by Palpatine and you never had a chance of not falling. Had you not fallen, we still may have been attacked by Plagueis, you will be given a second chance Ani," Qui-Gon stated.

Anakin stared towards the Jedi Master in disbelief, "I don't deserve it."

"Of course you don't but we need you," Galen Marek replied.

"Master Yoda only has so many years, the Order will need all of the power it can get. Based on your Sith past your punishment will be simple," Obi-Wan stated.

"Let's hear it," Anakin replied.

"You must dedicate your life to rebuilding the Order and preparing for the next war, and you cannot serve on the Council as Grand Master. You may take the seat on Council, but Grand Master is out of the question," Qui-Gon stated stated.

"I understand," Anakin replied.

"Before you fell, you held the rank of Master," Obi-Wan added.

"A rank that I truthfully didn't earn," Anakin replied.

"So you are therefore given the rank of Knight, you will be given the rank of Master after you train your next Padawan," Master Ti stated.

"I understand Master," Anakin replied.

"Now go, your lovely wife is waiting outside for you," Master Ti stated.

"Thank you Masters," Anakin replied with a bow.

Anakin faced Obi-Wan as he spoke, "And forgive me for failing," Anakin stated as he stood up.

"Don't forget your lightsaber, and the forgiveness was given a long time ago my brother."

Anakin bent over and picked up his lightsaber as he faced his former Master, "Thank you for saving Padme Master, thank you for hiding her from Palpatine and giving her a second chance at life."

"It was my pleasure to save her, now go, I think that you both have a bright future ahead of you."

"I think that you're right Master," Anakin replied as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Padme was in shock when she saw Anakin walk out of the room.

She eagerly rushed towards him as she spoke, "What did they do?"

"Well, I'm at the rank of Knight, and I can never be Grand Master of the Order and I can't really leave the Order again."

"And us?" Padme asked.

"We're together until death parts us," Anakin replied with a loving smile as he kissed his wife.

Padme nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband. She had never felt so happy in her life, they were going to be a happy couple together.

"Ani, Mon asked me if I would be her running mate for the Senate. Do you mind?"

Anakin shook his head, "It's your choice Angel."

"Guess who we're going to be running against!"

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Our Leia," Padme replied.

Anakin smiled, "I think that I already know who's going to win."

"Who?" Padme asked.

"Well, you, Mon and Leia are all very popular in the Political world, but you and Mon together will probably gain a slight lead over Leia if not a landslide."

"I hope that she can take it," Padme stated.

"Of course she can," Anakin replied as he kissed his Angel on the lips.

At that moment, Anakin looked out towards the streets where tables with various dishes and drinks were being set up.

"It looks like the party is going to be in the city itself," Padme stated.

"It looks like it," Anakin replied as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist before leading her out of the palace.

Luke noticed his Father and Mother coming into view as he looked towards Leia, "Whatever the Council decided must have been reasonable, they both look rather happy."

"I wonder what they did to him," Leia commented.

"We will have to ask them," Luke replied as his parents got a little closer.

"They had to have pardoned him," Mara stated from her position at Luke's side.

"I don't know if they did that, we shall see," Luke stated as he gave Mara a loving kiss.

A few minutes later, the Skywalker's were seen laughing together as they walked into the streets of Theed to enjoy the peace celebration. The war was officially over, and the peace loving Nabuian people were more than happy to celebrate the end of the war and the end of Imperial Rule with the hardened Alliance and Imperial Veterans.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm guessing that there will be about two or three more chapters before this story is completed. I hope that you have enjoyed it.


	62. Chapter 62

Executor:

General Crix Medine quietly walked into the Med Bay, he still had to admit that he felt more than nervous due to the fact that he was onboard an Imperial Vessel for the first time in nearly ten years. Yes, it was ten years to the day since he had seen the Empire for what it was and had defected, and he still found that he was skeptical of the Empire and the Emperor.

He sighed, why was Mon Mothma keeping her mouth shut like she was? Why wasn't she attempting to prosecute Vader or condemn for the crimes that he was guilty of?

Mon Mothma watched as General Medine entered the room, "You're not enjoying the celebrations with the others?"

"How can I when the Galaxy's most evil man is still free? The Jedi didn't execute him, he should have received a nice slow death," Medine stated.

Mon shook her head, "Look at how small the Jedi Order is, there's only a half dozen of them left. Twenty five years ago, there was ten thousand Jedi Kinghts. Rebuilding that order is going to take decades," Mon stated.

"I realize that, and it's because of Vader," Medine replied.

"I know what Vader has done, but I also know what he did as Anakin Skywalker, and Palpatine deceived him by manipulating him from the day that he arrived on Coruscant. It may not justify what he has done, but in a way he has already been punished, he was deprived of twenty two years with the woman that he loved, and twenty two years with his own daughter. He has to live with what he has done for the rest of his life and the Jedi Order will not allow him to freely leave the Order or take the position of Grand Master. He can do more good alive than he can dead, he has been preparing the Galaxy for the real war. We need him," Mon stated.

"What he has done is..."

"What is more important General? You have seen the data on those aliens, you can now read it, would you rather have the Galaxy under their control within forty years because of the fact that you can't forgive Darth Vader's sins? Or would you rather accept Anakin Skywalker as an ally? He knows what's coming, we need him if we are to win this next war just as much as we do his twins and the Jedi Order."

Medine sighed as he sat down in the chair next to Mon's bed, "I-I cannot forget what he's done just like that."

"I will forgive, but I won't forget, and if you think he's evil, spend some time with Palpatine, or with the monster that put me in this bed. Plagueis was the most evil being that I've ever encountered, he made Darth Vader look like an Angel. He still horrifies me when I think of him."

"Look, I will try to accept him despite his sins, but it's just going to take time."

"And it would be acceptable for you to make a better effort in your future dealings with the Skywalker family, how could you dare to suggest executing a pregnant woman?"

"I didn't know that she was pregnant and she was a spy," General Medine replied in defense.

"You still have no right to meddle with the affairs of that family, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Milady, I will do my best to remain silent," Medine replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin walked with Han at his side as they toured the lamp lit streets of Theed. It was almost midnight, and the celebration was still raging.

As he walked, something caught his eye.

He noticed Luke sitting at a table in front of a small cantina with two of his fellow Alliance Pilots as they laughed and drank with Soontir Fel, Firmus Piett, and Galen Marek.

Anakin at the same time looked at Solo as he spoke, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting rather hungry."

"I could use something, there's a ton of shaak roast on that one green."

"Let's go get something." Anakin stated.

Han smiled as Anakin spoke, "So I saw you pop the question to Leia a few hours ago."

"She said yes, we will probably have the wedding in a few months," Han replied.

"That sounds like a fine idea. Are you planning to get an apartment once we get to Coruscant?"

"Chewie and I will share one, I'm thinking that Leia will move in after the wedding."

"I see," Anakin replied.

"Sola was telling me earlier that you and Padme are going to prepare a baby room once you get to Coruscant."

"Of course we are, Padme is going to go crazy."

"Who will take the baby when she's at the Senate?"

"She will, she's already said that she can handle the baby and her work," Anakin replied.

"That should be interesting," Han commented.

"I agree," Anakin replied as he continued to walk towards the green.

A few minutes later, Anakin and Han found themselves sitting together as Han spoke, "Thank you for welcoming me into your family like you have."

"You sealed your fate on Bespin when you told me to do as I pleased to you, but to leave Leia alone."

"Is that part of why you paid Fett off?" Han asked.

"Padme had begged me right before I left to spare you. She had told me about what you did for Luke on Hoth, but what really made me spare you was the courage that you displayed on Bespin."

Han smiled at the older man in response as he took a bite of his dinner.

* * *

Padme examined Leia's engagement ring as she spoke, "It appears that he spent a great deal of money on it."

"I honestly am wondering just how much he spent myself," Leia commented.

"Force knows," Padme stated.

"I'm still trying to get Luke to tell me just what he paid for mine," Mara stated from where she was seated.

Padme looked at her future daughter in law with a smile, "We will have to ask him sometime soon."

Padme at that moment, noticed Juno Eclipse and Ahsoka Tano approaching the table with their sons running behind them.

"Where's Galen?" Padme asked as Juno took a seat at the table across from her.

"He's with Luke and some of the other men at this little cafe."

"I hope that they aren't getting drunk again," Mara muttered.

"Han and Anakin are more interested in the food than the drink, I saw them eating over on the Palace green," Ahsoka stated.

"The baby is actually getting a little hungry," Padme stated as she stood up.

"I'm going to stay here with Leia and the others," Mara stated.

"Of course," Padme replied.

* * *

Anakin smiled as Padme sat down alongside him with a small plate of food.

"Is our baby hungry?"

"She's very hungry," Padme replied.

Anakin nodded as he looked towards Han, "So did you have a chance to get together with Fel since the celebrations started?"

"We had lunch together before we signed the treaty, and we played a few games in the cantina," Han replied.

"That's probably what Luke is doing with Piett and the others."

"Probably so," Han replied as he noticed Chewie eagerly lining up in the food line for a plate of food.

Anakin watched as Chewbacca approached the table, "Is Luke still in that cantina?"

"H_e's there with Lando, Galen and the two Imperial Officers. I played a few games with them, but I left because I was hungry,"_ Chewie roared.

"I see," Anakin replied.

"That's how I got the Falcon," Han stated.

"How?" Padme asked.

"Lando lost her to me in a game of Sabacc," Han replied

Anakin chuckled, "That's right, you mentioned that to me when we were playing the other night."

Padme shook her head, "How could you have even been capable of playing sabbacc when you were so drunk?"

"We just were able to," Anakin replied.

* * *

Three weeks later:

Anakin stood alongside Padme as Luke and Mara made the final kiss that sealed their union as husband and wife.

He looked at Han who stood behind Luke,.There was one thing for certain, he had never seen Solo so well dressed before.

"Solo certainly is showing class today," Anakin whispered.

"He was an excellent best man," Padme stated.

"And Leia was an excellent maid of honor," Anakin added as he pointed towards their daughter who was dressed in an elegant white dress, she stood right at the foot of the small stage in silence.

Anakin also noticed his Father and Mother in law watching the scene in delight from their seats.

He noticed Ruwee eagerly smiling as he spoke, "It's a blessing to see our only grandson happily married."

"Don't forget that you're going to see the baby rather soon," Anakin commented as his Son and Daughter in Law stepped off of the alter. He also noticed the holy man slipping away.

Anakin immediately noticed Padme rushing towards their new daughter in law as she tightly hugged her.

* * *

Mon Mothma approached the newly wed couple with a smile, "Congragulations to both of you, may you have a happy long marriage."

"Thank you Milady, I'm so glad to see you walking again," Luke stated.

Mon nodded, "I'm having to do therapy, and it's going to be a long road, but I know that I will heal. I'm just glad that Plagueis didn't get to you and your family,"

"Speaking of family, why didn't you ever marry?" Luke asked.

"Marriage is for the young," Mon replied.

"It's never to late," Luke replied.

"I consider the Alliance my family. I've got plenty of motherless soldiers that I can call family," Mon added.

"I guess that you have a point," Luke replied.

Mon smiled as she noticed Padme walking up towards her, "The first debate is next week."

"I have my piece memorized," Padme replied.

"Did you memorize it while you were baby shopping?" Mon asked with a smile.

"While Anakin was getting me my shurra ice cream," Padme replied.

Mon chuckled, "It's obvious that he's making you happy, let it stay that way."

After hours of joyful celebrations, Luke and Mara parted with their family and friends and headed off towards Varykino where they would enjoy their honeymoon together while Anakin and Padme watched the couple leave.

"Soon we will be doing this with Han and Leia."

"Leia wants to wait until after the election though," Anakin replied.

Padme shook her head, "She already believes that she's going to lose, she just considers it a chance to get more political experience."

"Something that she can use. So you're going to be Vice Chancellor with Mon and that means staying on Coruscant for a good eight years for the most part right?"

"Yes, why?" Padme asked.

"At least, if I end up on missions, our little girl will have someone coming home in the evening."

"You have a point, I didn't think of that," Padme replied.

"It's going to be a lot better," Anakin stated.

"We're going to do have a wonderful time as parents," Padme stated as she gave her husband a kiss.

* * *

Coruscant: Two days later:

Anakin stared at the Speeder dealer as he spoke, "This is a fine speeder, I will give you the money for it."

"I sold three of them last week, customers are loving these modules, it's mainly businessmen and Imperials that are using them," The dealer, a middle aged Bothan stated.

"I see, so tell me, was it easy enough for you to get this job after I passed the anti discrimination laws?"

"As a matter in fact your Majesty, I had this job within three months because people were scared to death of being labeled by you."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm not going to be your Emperor in another week, there's no need to call me Your Majesty."

"With all due respect, I never had anything against you. You certainly were the lesser of two evils when you're lined up with Palpatine."

"That's what I've been hearing, it's comforting to hear such a thing."

"At least we didn't end up with Tarkin, he was insane."

"He certainly was that," Anakin replied as he took out several valid credit chips.

"I will fill out the papers and take her home today," Anakin stated.

"You certainly have good taste in speeders," the Bothan dealer replied.

"I still enjoy my Old Republic Model," Anakin commented.

Anakin then stared back at the speeder, it was a five seater with a beautiful white paint job that had two red stripes going down the center of the vehicle.

* * *

Leia had just closed her closet shortly after unpacking her belongings when she heard the sound of a knock on the door.

She silently used the Force to open the door and was greeted with the sight of her Father, "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Not at all, I was just unpacking," Leia replied.

"I have a gift for you down in the hanger. I was hoping that you would come on down so that you can see it."

"Of course," Leia replied as she followed her Father out of the room.

A few minutes later, she found herself in the elevator with her Father as he spoke, "I figured that you're going to need your own stuff, especially once you're married. vehicles, an apartment, and everything else. Sometime soon, you probably will have your own family," Anakin stated.

"What's this leading up to?" Leia asked as the doors hissed open, "I purchased you your own airspeeder," Anakin stated as he made a gesture to the waiting airspeeder.

Leia stared at the airspeeder in shock, "It's beautiful.

"What are you waiting for? It's brand new, and it's all yours," Anakin stated.

"Want to go for a ride?" Leia asked.

"It's noon, and your Mom is with Mon right now, if you'd like, I'll drive and I'll take us somewhere for lunch."

"That sounds wonderful," Leia replied.

Anakin smiled as Leia's eye was fixed on the black leather seats, "How much did this thing cost?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm also going to have to get one for Luke and Mara. They don't have their own speeder, so I'm going to take care of that problem.."

"You already gave them quite a bit for their wedding," Leia commented.

"True, but I do enjoy spoiling my kids," Anakin stated as he started the speeder.

Anakin then eagerly drove his daughter out of the hanger and into the city.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anakin found himself seated with his daughter as they waited for their order to be filled.

"Thirty six years ago, I faced my Mother right as I prepared to leave Tattooine and she said her last words to me."

Leia found herself intrigued, when she had first mentioned the Mother of Darth Vader, she had gained his anger, she had been shocked to hear of what had happened to her grandmother and what her Father had seen growing up. She regretted her insults, and she was curious about her grandmother and eager to learn whatever her Father would tell her.

"She said to me, don't Look back."

"Don't look back?" Leia asked.

"Don't look back, she hugged me and kissed me and told me, don't look back. I was hesitant to leave her at that moment, I had told her that I couldn't do it, but she kept telling me that her place was there and my time to leave was then. At that age, I was to young to think about those words and what she really meant, but at the age of forty five, I think that I've finally learned what she meant."

"What did she mean?" Leia asked.

"She meant, look forward. Look to the future and to what good you can do. Don't look back at the past, looking behind only means looking back at the pain and sorrow and all of the things that you can't change. The past is the past. I spent twenty two years as the Galaxy's most evil man. I was drinking more often than I should have over things that I couldn't change. Luke leaving me like he did, the loss of your Mother along with the fact that I had fallen for Palpatine's lies, all made me look back to many times."

"And it took you this long to understand those words?" Leia asked.

"It did," Anakin replied.

"They really make sense to me, she must have been rather wise."

"She was that," Anakin replied.

Anakin at the same time looked Leia over as he spoke, "Force, I wish that she was alive right now, if only she could see you. You may have your Mother's hair and your Mother's eyes, but your face and many other things about you make me think about her."

"I wish that I had known her," Leia replied.

"She was all that I had. It's sad, but a part of me is glad that she's gone. Imagine what it would have done to her had she lived to see me. At least she didn't live to see Darth Vader. At least she didn't live to see me choking my own pregnant wife or torturing my own daughter, or maiming my Son. Force, she would have taken Luke from me if she had been around when he was a child."

"That sounds like me," Leia replied.

Anakin reached into his tunic and pulled out a small holoimage. Leia looked at the image and noticed a small blonde haired boy and a dark haired woman of around forty years of age.

"This is her?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"And that boy is you?"

"That's me."

"You look so innocent in this image. Even the look in your eyes looks different," Leia stated as she magnified the image.

Anakin stared at the image in agreement, "That certainly is the innocent Anakin Skywalker."

"How old were you?" Leia asked.

"Nine," Anakin replied.

"So this was before you were freed?"

"A caring woman that we knew, took the image for us exactly one month before I was freed. While the people of Tattooine don't have much, they do tend to give you what little they do have," Anakin replied.

"And it's that little bit that really counts the most," Leia whispered.

"You're sounding just like her," Anakin said with a smile.

Leia stared at her Father in shock, "Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking, that is something that my Mother would have said."

Leia found herself smiling, "I have a feeling that I would have gotten along with her. Do you think that she would have gotten along with Mom's family?"

"Of course she would have, they are just as caring as she is."

"Aunt Sola and Grandma certainly put me in my place when I needed it though."

"That was when you got so angry at Mara wasn't it?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"You should be more angry at me than anyone, I was the one that put her up to what she was doing."

"You have a point, Chewie was enlightening me on how her loyalty is most likely to you alone due to the fact that you're the man who freed her."

"He has a point, you never forget the man who freed you from slavery. Even if I lived ten thousand years, I would never forget Master Qui-Gon."

"So Mara will never forget what you did for her?" Leia asked.

"And she'll always feel like she owes me for it. There's one thing that's certain, we never get over it."

"Enslavement?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"I was with Han when you announced that slavery was illegal on Tattooine, and I couldn't believe the faces of the people on the Holonet. It was like you were some kind of Deity. I-It was shocking."

"And none of them will ever forget that moment," Anakin stated.

At that moment, Leia was silent as their bantha burgers were brought to them by a droid waitress.

After the droid left Leia spoke, "Luke said that you had had that goal for many years."

"I did, I just used your little visit to Jabba as an excuse, and killing him was something that I had to do in order to gain control of Tattooine."

"I won't deny it," Anakin replied with a smile.

"So are you ready for the debate with Mon and your Mother?"

Anakin asked as he changed the subject.

"I am, I think that they will win regardless of what I do and say though."

"Of course they will, and Mon has way more experience than you do, but at least their victory will give you more time to train in the ways of the Force, and more time with Han."

"You read my mind," Leia stated as she took a bite of her lunch. Anakin merely smiled at his daughter in response.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry that I didn't get this update up sooner, but the start of the Semester and all really got me sidetracked. I'm guessing that there will be four more updates at the most before this story is completed and then I will take at least one or two weeks off. Here is my question to you the readers. I haven't started the sequel yet, if you want to see the sequel before you see anything else, my hiatus will be a little bit longer, perhaps a few months. However, if you want to see some new material while I work on the sequel, please let me know. You can either answer me in your review for this chapter or PM me, I will count up your votes. Thanks.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	63. Chapter 63

Naboo: Four days later:

Luke awoke with Mara still resting in his arms.

He looked down at his wife with a loving smile as he thought of how much his life had changed since the day that he had found her in that slave market on Tattooine.

His life had never been the same, and he had changed for the better. He was now a better man, thanks to the fact that Mara had walked into his life and had ended up pregnant with his child.

At that moment Mara opened her eyes as he spoke, "Last night was so perfect," Luke stated.

"And today is the day that we leave, I'm disappointed," Mara replied as Luke kissed her forehead. Luke nodded as he spoke, "We will have lunch with my grandparents and then we will head back to Coruscant."

"I think that your Father has our apartment set up for us."

"I'm looking forward to moving in," Luke replied.

"You don't mind being stuck with me for life?" Mara asked.

"This Marriage didn't happen just because of the baby, but having a baby is a good wake up call for my Father just as it is for me, we both were overdue to grow up," Luke stated.

"And you think that you will grow up with just one in our lives? He wasn't grown up after two. I mean, this one is the third."

"Maybe the last twenty two years also helped, either way, it took him forty five years to really grow up," Luke stated.

"And it only took you twenty two," Mara stated as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Luke merely smiled at Mara in response as he spoke, "I would like for us to stay like this all day, but we need to get moving. We're going to be all alone on the way back to Coruscant for two whole days."

"You have a point," Mara replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ruwee Naberrie opened the door to the sight of his Grandson and young Mara with their suitcases behind them.

"So you're getting ready to leave?"

"After a few hours with you and Grandma," Luke replied.

"I see, when will you be back?" Ruwee asked.

"Probably after the baby is born. Actually, you and Grandma could come to Coruscant, I mean you probably will come when my little sister is born."

"Force, I haven't been there in twenty years, I bet that it's changed quite a bit."

"As my Father would say, it never changes in thirty five years, same traffic, same buildings and same night sky."

Ruwee chuckled, "Well, he would know. He has spent more time there than I have."

"That's true," Luke replied as his Grandfather led him and his wife into the house.

Jobal Naberrie eagerly stood up and hugged her grandson as he entered the house.

"So today is the day that you head back to the Capitol?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"I want to come and visit you and your parents after your sister is born, and your baby will be due a couple of months after that time right?"

"That's right," Luke replied.

"Take good care of yourself and your new family," Jobal stated as Luke and Mara sat down.

"I will," Luke replied.

"Are the two of you looking forward to parenthood?" Jobal asked.

"Yes," Mara eagerly replied as Luke nodded in agreement.

"The first few months will be rather difficult," Ruwee stated as he took his seat.

"That's what my Father said," Luke replied.

"He had to take care of you alone," Ruwee commented.

"That's right," Luke replied.

"I can't imagine being a single Father," Ruwee stated.

"Even though is intentions weren't the best back then, he did the best with what he had," Luke replied.

Jobal smiled, "He certainly has changed thanks to Padme. I came to realize it after the three weeks that they spent with us."

"What was it like having her in this house after so many years?" Mara asked.

"Every night when the girls were asleep, Jobal and I would peek in on them. Twenty two years of walking by that bedroom on my way to bed broke my heart because I always thought of one thing, I was never going to do something as simple as look at her again. Having her back in the house for three weeks, Force it was so wonderful," Ruwee declared.

Luke smiled, "I think that my Father was just as shocked to have her in his life again."

"I may be an old man, but at least the last few years of my life will be happy ones," Ruwee stated.

"It certainly is odd how things turned out, she lost twenty years that she will never have again, but at the same time, she has an extra twenty years," Luke said.

"But like you said, she lost them, I would rather die like I am now and at least have been able to raise my own children," Jobal stated.

"It horrifies me to think of not being able to raise mine," Mara stated as she placed a hand on her belly.

"So how exactly did she take it when you told her who you were?" Ruwee asked.

"She was in tears. I never saw a woman as broken as she was the moment that I told her how many years had passed since the day of my birth," Luke replied.

"At least she will get to raise one of her children," Ruwee commented.

"She's so excited," Luke replied.

"Your Father seems pretty excited with the prospect of being allowed to sleep," Jobal commented with a smile.

"It will be funny if he just sleeps through all of the nights," Luke said with a laugh.

"Speaking of children, when is Leia marrying Captain Solo? I'm not going to have her ending up like Pooja," Jobal stated.

"Isn't she seeing someone?" Luke asked.

"She always is seeing someone, she's thirty one and by the time that she marries, your baby will be a grandmother," Jobal stated.

"Leia will be a different case," Luke immediately replied.

"I hope that you're right," Jobal replied.

* * *

Coruscant: One Day Later:

Han Solo watched the holonet screen as Padme appeared on the screen with a storm of reporters approaching her.

_"Senator Amidala what is it like to wake up after twenty two years of being enchased in Carbonite?"_

_"Senator Amidala, how do you feel about the possibility of becoming the first Vice Chancellor of the new Republic?"_

_"Senator Amidala, what happened to the child that you were carrying at the time that you were enchased in Carbonite?"_

Han noticed Padme's face being magnified as she spoke, "Coruscant certainly hasn't changed that much since the time that I spent away. I'm glad that I woke up in the last few months of the Empire, it was horrifying to learn of all of the atrocities that Palpatine committed over the last twenty years including the death of my dear friend, Viceroy Bail Organa, the destruction of Alderaan outrages me."

"I wonder what she's going to say about Luke and Leia," Han whispered to Chewie.

_"Probably nothing, if I know her,"_ Chewie roared back.

_"I am greatly humbled that Mon Mothma gave me the rank that she gave me when I was brought to the Alliance base by General Skywalker several Months ago, and I'm more than shocked that she chose me as her running mate, but I'm honored."_

_Padme then breathed in deeply as she spoke, "As for my child, I have no comment at this time."_

_At that moment, Han noticed about forty Stormtroopers appearing behind Padme, they were led by Kirkland Piett._

Within minutes, the crowd of reporters moved out of Padme's way as she walked past them and towards her speeder.

* * *

Padme Amidala stared out of the window of her husband's large palace as she surveyed the city landscape that was at her feet. It was twenty two years to the day that she had given birth to her babies. In her own mind, it was only months. After being gone for so long, she was surprised to see that Coruscant was just as she left it.

"It never changes in thirty six years," An all to familiar voice stated as a familiar set of lips touched her cheek.

She felt Anakin's strong arms pulling her against his chest as he spoke, "Living is so much easier now that you are back in my life."

"Where is Leia?" Padme asked.

"I think that she's in her room," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Anakin heard footsteps as he looked to see Han, and Leia walking into the room side by side followed by Lando and Chewie.

"What are you up to?" Anakin asked.

"We're going out to the nightclubs, would you like to join us?"

Anakin looked back at Padme as he spoke, "Would you like to go?"

"I-I would rather just stay home for tonight."

Anakin looked back at his daughter as he spoke, "Have fun, we're going to stay home for tonight."

"Ok," Leia replied.

Anakin then looked back at Padme and as he spoke, "How about we order something and have it delivered and we just spend the night in the room?"

Padme smiled, "I would like that."

"Then we can watch you on the Holonet, you've been all over the news, and there's footage that captures your speeder flying into my Palace Hanger."

Padme giggled in response.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself laying in his bed with Padme cuddled up with him as the couple watched the holonet together.

"Ani, when are we going to start working on the baby room?"

"Soon," Anakin replied as he gave Padme a kiss on the forehead.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Leia and I found this adorable portable crib that I can take to the Senate for my office. 3PO can carry it for me."

"That sounds perfect, is Leia going to be ok with you taking 3PO since he's been her droid for so long?"

"She's fine with me using him, he's the Family's droid," Padme replied.

"You have a good point," Anakin replied.

Anakin at that moment reached for his small remote and deactivated the holonet screen before looking back at Padme with a smile that showed pure lust.

Padme responded with a seductive smile as the lights were turned off.

* * *

Luke and Mara both eagerly examined their new apartment as Mara spoke, "It helps that we're so close to your Parents."

"It does, it was awfully kind of them to give this place to us."

Mara nodded as she stared towards the sunrise, "I'm kind of tired, I know that it's morning."

"We've been awake since 0400, how about we go to sleep for a few hours?" Luke asked as he pointed towards their new bedroom.

"That sounds good to me," Mara replied.

* * *

Anakin awoke to the sight of Padme intently watching him.

"What time is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's nine hundred and thirty minutes," Padme replied.

Anakin shook his head, "I would say, it's time to get up, but I really hate the thought of getting up," Anakin replied.

Padme smiled at her husband in response as he spoke, "But I'm supposed to join Master Yoda at the Temple today, he's been supervising repairs with Master Ti."

"Will Luke join you?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, it's really his choice," Anakin replied.

* * *

Leia sipped her morning Caf in silence as she sensed her Parents slowly approaching the living room.

She looked down at herself noticing the fact that she was still in her nightgown.

"It looks like you're up late too," she heard her Father comment.

"Han and I were out until like two hours past midnight with Chewie and Lando. Force, they're so entertaining in the night clubs."

Anakin shook his head, "Did they pick up on any girls?"

"Lando kind of did, if Luke hadn't ended up married to Mara, he would have too."

"He will never do that again thanks to the fact that he's married," Padme commented.

"Are you happy that he's married now?" Leia asked.

"It's going to help him grow up, that and the baby," Padme stated.

"We're going to have to go baby shopping for my little sister soon," Leia commented.

"I like the idea of shopping today. I just don't want any of the press following me around."

"I'll call up Han, he'll bring Lando and Chewie, they will chase them away," Leia stated.

"That sounds perfect," Padme replied.

* * *

Luke awoke and noticed Mara dressing in a simple white dress.

"I'm kind of hungry, do you think that we can go out?"

"There's a cafe down in the city that is low profile where we can easily go," Luke replied.

"That sounds perfect," Mara replied.

"I would take you to a nice fancy restaurant but I want to avoid the media."

"That's a good idea, It looked like your Mom was rather brief with them yesterday."

"And she really doesn't want to talk about me or Leia because the fact that she missed our entire lives still hurts her more than we will ever know," Luke replied.

"Mom take a look at this little dress!" Leia exclaimed

Han watched the scene in amusement as he looked at Lando, "Are you regretting the fact that you signed up for this Pal?"

Lando shrugged as Chewie roared, "I'm going to go get something from the food court."

"I can use something too, the baby is hungry. Let's just get this dress and the others and call it good," Padme replied.

"Ok, whatever you say," Han replied.

Luke had just taken the last bite of his omelet that he had ordered from the small cafe where he was sitting with Mara when something caught his eye, a massive swarm of holonet reporters storming towards the entrance.

"Be ready love, the vultures are here."

Mara stared out of the window as she took the last sip of her shurra juice.

"I'll let you do the talking," Mara stated.

"It's good to be married," Luke replied as he placed his fork on the plate before taking a sip of his caf.

As the reporters hurried towards the door, several waiters hurried towards the door and spoke, "This is a private establishment and you are not welcome inside. If you enter we will call the Imperials and have you detained!"

With that the door to the cafe was sealed shut. Luke looked towards the young waiter and spoke, "Thank you."

"My pleasure General," The waiter replied.

Luke then pulled out several credit bills that he placed on the table.

The waiter then spoke, "What do you want to do about them?"

"I'll leave my wife in here and go out the front door and answer three questions but no more," Luke replied.

Luke then stood up as he headed for the door.

* * *

The moment that he stepped outside, the reporters eagerly started to call out his name as he raised his hand in a gesture of silence, "I will answer three questions and then I will ask for all of you to leave me be."

"General Skywalker, have you settled the feud between yourself and your Father?" One reporter asked.

"General Skywalker, do you plan to be a part of the Jedi Order?" A Twi'lek reporter asked.

"General Skywalker, we've noticed Senator Amidala flying towards your Father's Palace. Is the Senator romantically involved with your Father? Are you the child that she carried twenty two years ago?" asked a purple haired woman.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "My Father and I are getting along just fine, there is no bad blood between us. The differences that caused us to end up on opposite sides of the Civil War are non existent," Luke stated.

Luke paused before continuing, "I will be taking the role of teaching and mentoring whatever students enter the Jedi Temple, so yes I will be a part of rebuilding the Order."

Luke then made eye contact with the woman with the dyed purple hair, "As for Senator Amidala and my Father, I have no comment. My Father and Senator Amidala's personal lives are not my concern."

"Is she your Mother?" The woman asked.

"I have no comment on the issue of who my Mother was or is at this time, that I would like to make to the general public."

Luke then turned and walked back into the cafe where Mara was waiting.

"We can let you out the back door since it appears that they are staying," The waiter said.

"All of them are staying, except the purple haired woman, she probably wants to end up on my good side so that she can interview me in the near future," Luke commented.

"Good point," Mara replied as she stood up."

"Let's go!" Luke stated.

* * *

Anakin watched as Luke entered the living room and spoke, "Where's Mara?"

"She's with Mom and Leia," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "We kind of had a run in with the media when we went out earlier."

"I was watching that, you handled it rather well, but you and your Mother have only managed to put off the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" Luke asked.

"You're a war hero, like it or not but you're a war hero. I'm a very well known Public Figure and there's a lot of controversy surrounding me. Your Mother is a Political legend and now that she's running for Vice Chancellor, we can't just hide."

"Having her talk about losing twenty years and finding Leia and I fully grown would be wrong. Could you really do that to her?"

"Who says it has to be her?" Anakin asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"We'll talk about it later, come along, Master Yoda will be mad if we're late for our visit to the Temple."

"Alright fine," Luke replied as he walked out of the living room with his Father and towards the Palace Hanger.

"I heard that you got Leia a new speeder," Luke commented.

"I was going to do the same for you, but then I thought that maybe you and I could make a day of shopping together for one."

Luke smiled, "You know how I am."

"Your taste is a lot like mine, but I think that having you pick out your own would be more appropriate."

"We will have to go sometime."

"After we're done at the Temple," Anakin replied as he walked towards his own speeder with Luke at his side.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, there will be at least one more update this week. It's actually possible that this Story will be completed this week. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	64. Chapter 64

Anakin felt his body shaking as he walked through the Temple, so many horrible memories were surfacing in his mind. The night that he had slaughtered his Jedi family was still so fresh in his mind.

He shivered as he walked into the Council room.

The younglings, they had died right in this room by his hand. What had he done? He had proven himself to be a monster.

How could he have done such a wicked thing? If only he had listened to Master Windu. If only he had stayed in the Council room that very night. If only he had, things would have been so different if he had obeyed Master Windu.

He felt himself shaking as Yoda hobbled towards him, "Forgiven you have been Skywalker, change what happened, you cannot."

Anakin looked down at the tiny Jedi Master and nodded as Ahsoka, Master Ti and Galen entered the room, "Most of the repairs to the first level have been completed. The Nursery is running, I would say that we will have to hire some women from the city if we end up with orphaned infants as you predict," Ahsoka stated.

"Job opportunities for less fortunate women we will have, focus on gathering up the younglings you will Master Ti."

"I understand Master," Shaak Ti replied.

"Do you think that there are other Jedi that may rejoin the order?" Luke asked.

"Untrusting of the Galaxy they may be. A long time it may be before some return due to the lack of trust that they have," Yoda stated.

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "What will I do?"

"Take a Padawan you will. The same for Galen Mmmm Yes."

"We will all be taking Padawan's," Ahsoka stated.

"I understand," Anakin replied.

Yoda then turned to Luke as he spoke, "Focus on completing your wife's training, and your Sister's training before taking your own Padawan you will."

"I understand Master," Luke replied.

"Leia doesn't require a lot of extra training from what I have seen and the same is for Mara, just make sure that she knows the light well, actually she's my responsibility, " Anakin stated.

"I understand," Luke replied as he met his Father's eyes.

"Mmmm consist of all six of us the Council will. When Gone I am, chosen a new Grand Master will be," Yoda declared.

"So we will all serve as members?" Luke asked.

"Leia and Mara will take seats once they are Knighted," Shaak Ti added.

Luke nodded in response.

Anakin at that moment felt the presence of his daughter. He looked towards Master Yoda as he spoke, "Permission to leave Master?"

"Mmmmm, permission granted, yes.

* * *

Leia found herself in the lower section of the Jedi Temple where the various living chambers were located.

She walked past door after door as she read the names of various Jedi Knights and Masters that were on each door.

Some names, like Master Kenobi, Master Yoda and Master Windu, she recognized.

But there were many that she didn't recognize.

She soon found herself in front of a room that read, Knight Skywalker.

She eagerly opened the door and walked into the room.

Leia could tell that the room was rather dusty, but it didn't matter to her.

She soon found a small table where she noticed some prominent holoimages.

Leia picked up one image and noticed a handsome young teenage boy in dark robes with a blonde haired man with long hair standing at his side. She noticed Yoda and another creature that was of the same species that stood at Yoda's side.

At that moment, Leia felt a hand on her shoulder as a familiar voice spoke, "I thought that you were with your Mother."

"She got tired, So Han and Chewie took her back to the Palace. I decided to come here because I was curious."

"I see," Anakin replied.

"How old were you in this picture?" Leia asked.

Anakin took the image from his daughter and stared at it for a moment before he spoke, "Sixteen."

"And who's that other creature in the picture besides Yoda? She's the same species as him," Leia commented.

"That was Master Yaddle, she was a couple of hundred years younger than Yoda. This image was taken just a day before we headed off to the planet of Mawan where she died."

"How did she die?"

"She gave her life to save the Planet of Mawan from a chemical that would have wiped out the entire planet. She was one of the greatest Masters."

Leia nodded as she spoke, "Can I collect some of these images and take them back to the Palace?"

"Pack up everything and we will sort through it. I'm going to go to Obi-Wan's room," Anakin replied.

"Ok," Leia replied as something caught her eye.

She saw an image of a young man standing alongside a middle aged man with greying hair. Both were in Jedi robes and the younger Man had the prominent Padwan's braid.

"Who are these two?"

"This is Obi-Wan when he was still a Padawan," Anakin stated as he pointed to the younger Man.

Anakin then pointed towards the older man in silence as a tear came into his eye, "This was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who freed me."

"That's him?" Leia asked.

"That's him," Anakin replied.

"General Kenobi looks so young."

"He wasn't much older than you in that image," Anakin replied as he stood up.

* * *

Six Months later:

As the young midwife placed his infant daughter in his arms, Anakin heard Padme speak, "Can I see her Ani?"

Anakin walked towards Padme with his daughter resting in his arms.

She eagerly looked towards their baby as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Hello Shmi, I have been waiting for you for months," Padme stated with a smile.

Anakin smiled at his wife in response as the door of the room hissed open to reveal Luke and a heavily pregnant Mara who entered the room followed by Han, Chewie and Leia.

Luke eagerly took his place next to his Mother's bedside with his eager Sister approaching.

"Who gets to hold her first?" Leia asked.

"Let's not have two twenty three year old twins fighting over it," Anakin replied.

"You can hold her Leia," Luke stated.

Leia eagerly held out her arms as her Mother gently placed the baby in her arms

Leia looked down at Shmi as she spoke, "It looks like she has our hair Mother, but she has your eyes Dad."

"I guess that she's got a little bit of both of us," Anakin stated as Leia passed her baby sister to her brother.

Luke looked down at his little sister with a smile as Anakin spoke, "Soon you and Mara will be staring down at your little one just like this."

Luke shook his head, "One major change at a time please."

"Can I see her?" Mara asked.

Luke slowly passed his sister to his young wife as Anakin watched the scene with near tears. One year ago, this would have been a fantasy to him, but to have such a reality was completely overwhelming and in another month or so he would be a grandfather for the first time.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed, things had certainly changed for the better.

At that moment, the door of the room opened to reveal Mon Mothma who walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers and a small card.

Anakin noticed the Chancellor using a cane as she walked towards the bed, he had been told that she needed the cane due to how severely damaged her back was from her time in Plagueis's captivity.

"Greetings Chancellor," Anakin stated as Mara handed the baby back to Padme.

Mon smiled as she approached the bed, "How's my Vice Chancellor doing?"

Padme smiled, "I'm doing just fine, in a few days I will be back to work."

Mon shook her head, "You just take your time, so this is the little one?" She asked with a smile as she looked down at the baby.

Padme smiled as she offered the baby to Mon.

Mon took the baby in her arms as she sat down in the seat that Anakin left for her.

"She's beautiful," Mon stated with a smile.

Anakin and Padme both exchanged a smile as Mon spoke, "And her name?"

"Shmi Skywalker, after my Mother," Anakin replied.

"I like that name," Mon replied with a smile.

Mon then handed Shmi back to Padme as Padme kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Anakin then spoke, "It looks like she's going to be spoiled."

"The same will be for General Skywalker's baby," Mon interjected.

"You're probably right," Anakin replied.

At that moment, the door hissed open as Ahsoka entered the room with Kyp at her side.

"It looks like Aunt Ahsoka is here."

Ahsoka took a look at the room around her as she spoke, "Everyone's here, R2's in the corner with 3PO and your entire family is here Skyguy and even the Chancellor is here, I figured that Kyp and I might as well show up."

"Of course you should, you're family after all," Anakin replied.

"Would you like to see her?" Padme asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka walked towards the bed as Padme passed Shmi towards the Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka took Shmi in her arms as she spoke, "She's beautiful," Ahsoka stated.

Ahsoka noticed the beautiful blue eyes that were staring up at her as she spoke, "And she has your eyes Master."

"That's what we noticed," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka then passed Shmi back to Padme as Mon spoke, "You will have no shortage of babysitters in this family by the looks of things."

"No shortage at all," Padme replied.

"And you've got Goldenrod, we can finally make him useful."

"Pardon me Captain Solo but I was a great help to you during our time in that Astroid field."

"Then why did my ship still end up damaged after you helped me Professor?" Han asked.

"Goldenrod? That name still amuses me," Anakin stated with a laugh.

"There is still one thing in the past that I have yet to forgive you for," Han stated.

"And what is that?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Han pointed to 3PO in response.

Anakin shook his head as Mon spoke, "There were times when I was on Alderaan that I felt that I could have gone my whole life without dealing with him."

"He kept me good company during the war," Padme stated as she gave her baby girl another kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you create him in the first place?" Han asked.

"As a child, I hated the fact that my Mom had so much work so I created him to assist her."

_"And you were how old_?" Chewie roared.

"Nine," Anakin replied.

"How things have changed since then," Padme whispered.

"I just hope that they are for the better," Anakin replied.

* * *

Three weeks later:

Anakin stood over his sleeping daughter in silence with Padme at his side as they stared into the crib, "Was Luke the same way?" Padme asked.

Anakin smiled, "Sleeps in the day and cries at night, that describes Luke," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as she noticed her daughter's eyes opening.

At the same time, Leia entered the room and spoke, "They're on the elevator."

"My Parents?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

"Well, we might as well go meet them," Anakin replied as he reached into the crib and scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Can I hold her?" Padme asked.

Anakin in response gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead as he passed her to Padme's waiting arms.

The couple then turned and left the baby room side by side.

Anakin watched as Luke and Mara led Ruwee and Jobal into the living room, followed by Sola and Darred.

"This is quite the place that you have," Ruwee commented.

Anakin smiled at his Father in law as he spoke, "It certainly works, it's awfully big for three people. I mean, Leia's going to be moved out within the week since the wedding is tomorrow."

"That's true," Ruwee replied.

"But I can easily have a Padawan or two living here if necessary and there's room for guests."

Ruwee nodded as his eyes settled on Padme and the pink bundle in her arms. At the same time, Jobal and Sola eagerly rushed towards Padme as Ruwee followed the two women.

"Can I see her?" Jobal and Sola asked in unison.

Anakin found himself laughing as Padme handed Shmi to Jobal's waiting arms.

Jobal eagerly looked down at her granddaughter as a tiny hand reached up towards her, "Hello there little one. I have been waiting for you for some time now."

Jobal then spoke, "She certainly has our hair Padme. I mean the hair that I used to have before mine turned white," Jobal stated with a chuckle.

"She has your eyes though Anakin," Sola stated as she looked at the baby.

"It's kind of amusing because Luke is like a copy of me in appearance and it's safe to say that Leia is a copy of Padme, but little Shmi is like in the middle. She has a little of both of us," Anakin stated.

Sola nodded in agreement as her Mother passed Shmi into her waiting arms.

Sola stared down at her niece in delight as she spoke, "How have the last few nights been?"

"She's even more temperamental as her brother," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Was I really that bad?" Luke asked as he met his Father's eyes.

"Hey, I was a single Father with a crying baby, of course it was difficult. I can't wait to hear you complaining to me about your little girl, because something tells me that she will be even worse than you."

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "You wake up almost every time that you hear Shmi cry in the night."

Darred watched the scene as he spoke, "I just rolled over when one of our girls cried."

Sola had just handed the baby to her Father when she turned and playfully slapped her husband on the arm.

"Hey!" Darred exclaimed.

"I think that I was the same way," Ruwee replied with a smile.

"I was all alone and having Shmi just puts me back into the habits that I developed when Luke was a baby," Anakin replied.

"So is he always up when she cries?" Sola asked Padme.

Padme nodded with a smile as she spoke, "And he does this weird hand thing in his sleep."

"Hand thing?" Sola asked.

"He reaches for something on the nightstand but he never grabs it."

It was in that moment that it dawned upon Anakin, "I used to keep bottles of formula for Luke and in my sleep, I would pick the bottle up and shove it into his mouth and never even wake up. Maybe I'm looking for the same thing in my sleep."

"But you have me," Padme replied.

"I know, and after twenty two years, I'm still trying to get used to the reality," Anakin stated.

"Master Anakin, Captain Solo and Chewbacca are at the door," 3PO called out as he entered the room.

"Let them in," Anakin replied.

"Don't worry about it, we got past Goldenrod," Han replied as he entered.

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "3PO, don't keep family waiting at the door."

"But Master Anakin, Captain Solo isn't Mistress Leia's husband yet."

"He will be tomorrow," Anakin replied in irritation.

"You really overdid his personality," Han stated.

"How would you like an extra wedding present Han?" Anakin asked.

Han glared at Anakin as he spoke, "No thank you."

Anakin found himself bursting into laughter at the sight of Han's icy glare as Ruwee spoke, "So after the wedding you and Luke are supposed to sit down for your little interview as to just what happened in your lives right?"

"That is correct," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Anakin noticed his Mother in law placing a beautiful quilt Padme's hands.

"I originally made this for you, and I originally planned to give it to Luke, when he had his own. That was what I intended around the time that he came to live with us, but then you came into the picture."

Padme smiled, "I guess that you didn't expect that."

"Did anyone?" Ruwee asked as he turned away from Anakin.

"No," Padme replied.

Anakin at that moment noticed Luke holding Shmi as he spoke, "It won't be long before you and Mara have your little one."

Luke smiled, "We can't wait."

"I just hope that she gives you the trouble you gave me. Well, at least some of the trouble."

"And are you still wanting us to have those disrespectful kids?" Han asked as he walked up to the two men."

Anakin smiled, "I'm hoping so."

Luke shook his head, "Any child of Leia's is bound to be disrespectful."

Anakin found himself smiling at his Son in response.

* * *

The next day, Anakin stood alongside Padme and the rest of their relatives as Han and Leia were joined together in Marriage. He noticed Luke standing on the alter behind as the Best man and smiled when he met his Son's eyes.

As Han and Leia made their sealing kiss, Anakin could hear the cheers from the guests that were in the rows of seats behind him.

He looked at Padme with a smile as she spoke, "Now our family is complete."

"Our family is complete indeed," Anakin replied.

At the same time, Anakin found himself thinking of the day ahead. He was going to be on the Holonet with Luke for a long overdue interview. Most Journalists were afraid to death of the thought of interviewing him or Padme at this point. The third time that they had tried to harass Padme at the Senate, he had made an appearance and warned them to leave her alone by destroying several camera droids with the touch of the Force.

His wrath combined with Mon's threat of arresting any journalists that entered the Senate without her permission had caused most of the Journalists to avoid angering the Skywalker family.

Despite the fact that the Media was off of his back, Anakin still felt as though it was the people's right to know why he became Vader wand what had transpired in the last twenty years. He also felt as though it was the right of the people to understand the Sith and what they were.

As the wedding was concluded, Anakin watched his daughter and new Son in law step down from the alter.

Padme eagerly rushed forward to hug her daughter and new Son in Law just after passing Shmi to Ahsoka who was seated nearby.

Anakin smiled as he watched the scene.

Anakin also noticed Mon Mothma walking towards the newly wed couple as she used her cane that she had been forced to use due to her back injuries.

She eagerly gave Leia and Han each a hug before giving her Vice Chancellor a hug.

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned to see Ahsoka standing at his side with Kyp.

"So tomorrow is the day that his apprenticeship starts," Anakin commented as he made a gesture towards Kyp.

"You will be the perfect Master for him," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin nodded in agreement as he spoke, "Shmi appears to be sound asleep."

Ahsoka nodded, "That means that she will be up all night."

At that moment, Shmi opened up her eyes as she looked up at Ahsoka.

"She's rather strong in the Force," Ahsoka commented.

"Just like her Brother and Sister," Anakin replied.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Anakin found himself enjoying the wedding reception as he watched his Son in law and Daughter.

"Are you content with Han as a Son in law?" Luke asked as he sat down.

"There's no one else that I would have marry her,' Anakin replied as he looked his Son in the eye.

"I agree," Luke replied.

"We have a long road ahead of us Son. We may have a few years like this, but the next war in inevitable, we have to be ready."

"I know," Luke replied as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Don't drink too much of that stuff," Anakin stated.

"How much have you had?" Luke asked.

"Just one glass, I want to be careful."

"You're right," Luke replied as he finished the glass.

Anakin at that moment heard Chewie roar as he hugged Han and Leia tightly.

He watched the scene with a smile, "Chewie seems rather excited."

"He always is whenever there's something like this," Luke replied.

Anakin took another look at the celebration that was commencing before standing up and heading off to find something to eat.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. There will be one more chapter, I think along with a companion piece and I will be working on a sequel which won't be on here until I'm satisfied with it. That will be after my break of course.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	65. Chapter 65

Two Months Later:

Anakin and Padme anxiously stood outside of the birth room alongside Han, Leia and Chewie as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their first grandchild. Anakin looked down at Shmi who was sleeping in his right arm as he wrapped his free arm around Padme.

At that moment, he felt another Force presence in the room ahead of him as he spoke, "She's here."

"I can sense her too," Leia stated.

* * *

Luke eagerly took his infant daughter in his arms as he stared down at her.

"Look at her Mara, she looks just like you."

Mara looked towards the small baby and found herself looking into two green eyes as she spoke, "And it looks like she's got some red hair."

Luke merely smiled at his wife in response as he kissed her forehead.

He then looked towards the midwife as he spoke, "Please let my family inside."

"Luke!"

Luke turned to Mara as she spoke, "What should we name her?"

"What are you thinking?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking of your Mother."

"Naming her after my Mother?" Luke asked.

"She's the only Grandmother that she will ever know."

Luke nodded as he looked down at his baby, "Very well, Padme Amidala Skywalker it is."

Mara looked at her daughter with a smile as Luke rested her in her tired arms.

Mara kissed her daughter's forehead as she spoke, "Welcome to the family, Padme."

Luke smiled as he saw the doors open to reveal his Parents.

His Mother eagerly rushed towards the as she looked down at the baby.

"Can I please hold her?"

Luke smiled as Mara passed Padme to him.

He then passed Padme to her namesake.

Padme looked down at her tiny granddaughter with a smile as Anakin, Han and Leia all took places around her.

"She has your eyes Mara, and she has your hair. I think that she's going to be a little clone of you."

"What did you name her?" Padme asked.

Luke looked at Mara as she spoke, "Luke, are we going to tell her?" Mara asked.

Luke looked his Mother in the eye as he spoke, "Padme Amidala Skywalker, is going to be her name."

Padme stared down at her precious granddaughter in disbelief as Anakin spoke, "You and I certainly have a habit for giving our daughters our Mother's names."

Luke smiled at his Father as he spoke, "I think it's perfect, we have another Shmi and now we have another Padme."

Anakin smiled at his Son as he noticed Padme's teary eyes.

Padme then passed her namesake to her husband's waiting arms as Leia took Shmi.

Luke watched the scene as Leia eagerly took her place next to his Father.

Anakin smiled, "May you be as great as your namesake."

"Anakin, I would rather teach her to be humble," Padme declared.

"I think that Luke and I can always use more humility," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded in agreement as Anakin and Leia traded babies.

"Aunt Leia is going to spend a lot of time with you. Grandma and I are going to spoil you," Leia declared.

Luke shook his head as Han took his place alongside Leia, "Don't forget Uncle Han."

Leia smiled as she passed the baby towards her husband.

Han looked down at the baby as Luke spoke, "You want kids more than Leia don't you?"

"You can say that Kid. We've been talking about it, but we just wanted to have maybe a year to ourselves."

"That's a good choice," Padme commented from her seat next to Mara.

"Just have them while you both are still young enough to keep up," Anakin stated.

Han nodded in agreement as Leia spoke, "I want a boy."

"And Han probably doesn't care," Anakin commented.

"You know me too well," Han stated.

"Hey, I don't think that I cared either way and Luke was the same way. Just be grateful for whatever the Force blesses you with weather you get two boys or two girls or one of each. Either way be thankful," Anakin stated.

Luke nodded in agreement as Han stepped forward. Luke then placed baby Padme in his arms.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Ahsoka and Kyp.

Anakin noticed a bundle of flowers in Ahsoka's arms as she spoke, "Aunt Ahsoka had to make her appearance."

"Of course she did, she's family," Luke stated.

Ahsoka nodded as Anakin looked towards Kyp, "How's the progress on your lightsaber?"

"I'm almost ready to put the crystal in."

"How much longer?" Anakin asked.

"Just today or so," Kyp replied.

"Good, I will be there tomorrow if you're ready and we will do our usual training session."

"Yes Master," Kyp replied.

"I'm taking a Padawan this week," Ahsoka stated.

"Good," Anakin replied.

"Now that Leia has completed the trials, I have to take one too," Luke stated.

"Does Leia have to take one?" Han asked.

"Most likely, and Master Ti and Galen are teaching entire classes with Yoda. I'm thinking that Luke will be doing that so that we can expand the classes."

"I'm told that the Order is growing at an astounding rate, according to Mon anyways," Padme commented.

"Come check it out tomorrow," Luke replied.

"I could probably do that during lunch," Padme replied.

* * *

Two days later:

Padme Amidala walked through the Jedi Temple with Shmi in her arms, as a young Man of around twenty walked up to her.

"Can I help you Milady?"

"I'm just fine, I know my way around."

"I understand, your husband is in the Council room if you're looking for him."

"Of course, Jedi?"

"Horn, Corran Horn is my name, I was just recruited a few months ago by Master Skywalker and your Son."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Horn," Padme replied with a smile.

* * *

Anakin stood up from his Council seat as the meeting concluded with an eager smile on his face.

Luke at the same time reached out with the Force as he understood his Father's eagerness.

At that moment, the doors hissed open as Padme walked into the room.

Luke noticed Yoda smiling as he noticed the baby that was resting in her arms.

"The meeting is over right?" Padme asked as she noticed Master Ti and Galen talking to one another.

"It's over, it was a short one," Anakin replied.

Padme nodded as Anakin reached for Shmi, "How's my baby girl doing today?"

Anakin immediately pressed his lips to Shmi's forehead as he turned towards Yoda, "Do you think that she will cause as much trouble as her Father, Master?"

"Mmmm, Unlikely, sense more of her Mother in her, I do."

"The pranks that you used to pull were the worst," Master Ti stated as she joined the group.

"They weren't that bad," Anakin replied.

"I remember walking into that one training room and just having that entire pot of syrup pouring down my face."

Luke covered his mouth in amusement as he noticed Leia joining the group.

"My Father did that?" Leia asked in disbelief as she took her place next to her Father.

"It's a lie," Anakin stated.

"Join Master Yoda and I for meditation and we will tell you some more stories."

Anakin shook his head, "How about the time that I deactivated the lights while Master Windu was in the middle of a class, back in training room four?"

"And then you got stuck doing the dinner dishes with Tru after we caught you," Master Ti added.

Anakin sighed, "Tru, I haven't thought of him in so long. I saw his lightsaber the other day when we gathered those up from the storage room. I-I wish that he had made it."

Anakin then looked towards Leia with a sad smile, "Let's go start our training."

"Ok," Leia replied.

"I'm going to the hospital to pick up Mara and Padme, today is the check out day."

"Good, take them home, and take the day off with your little family," Anakin stated.

"Ok," Luke replied.

Luke then walked out of the Temple as he noticed Galen walking at his side, "Are you heading home as well?"

"Yes, my wife and the kids should be waiting for me. Enjoy the hard nights that are ahead of you with your little one because we are long past those."

"My Father has been losing quite a bit of sleep over Shmi."

"All because he doesn't cover up his head when she cries."

"I think that part of that has to do with the fact that he raised me alone. He didn't have a wife to help him when I was a baby."

"That's true, I'm just glad that your Mother gets to raise your Sister."

"She won't have any childcare or Nanny Droids, I don't think that she wants to miss a minute."

"After all that she went through, who can blame her? I mean, look at you compared to her. You and Leia are only five years younger than her and Solo is even older than her isn't he?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Padme watched Anakin and Leia sparring against one another with a smile, her daughter had excelled since she had started her training and Anakin was certainly helping her improve even after completing the trials to Knighthood.

After a few minutes, Leia deactivated her lightsaber as Padme noticed Kyp entering the room.

"You and Leia will spar while I supervise you both."

"Ok," Kyp replied.

Anakin then took his place alongside Padme as he wrapped his arms around her.

He looked down at Shmi with a smile before looking back towards his Daughter and Padawan.

Luke led Mara and little Padme into their apartment as he eagerly kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Is she asleep?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded as Luke reached for his daughter.

"Why don't we just lay down in our bedroom with her and watch the holonet?" Mara asked.

"That sounds perfect," Luke replied with a smile on his face.

Luke eagerly led his new family into their bedroom as Mara spoke, "We certainly are complete aren't we?"

"We are indeed," Luke replied as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

He then gave Mara a passionate kiss on the lips as he spoke, "I'm so glad that I found you."

"All thanks to the fact that your Father freed me. Force knows where I would be had he not walked into that nasty bar."

Luke gave Mara another kiss as he spoke, "I'm glad that he killed that sick bastard that owned you because I would have killed him myself if he hadn't."

Mara laughed, "I never saw such a fearful man begging for his life."

"I can imagine so," Luke replied.

* * *

"This couch is going in the apartment too Pal? How much room does Leia think that we have?" Han asked in frustration as he stared at the purple couch that Leia had ordered.

Chewie roared, "_She doesn't like the one that we have, she wants you to toss it._"

"Just because it came with the apartment?"

_"Don't ask me cub, I don't know what her issue is,"_ Chewie roared back.

Han shook his head as he moved towards one end of the couch.

"Alright, you take the other end we will set her upright in the elevator and get her into the apartment."

_"And toss the other one,"_ Chewie roared.

"And toss the other one," Han replied.

* * *

Two Months Later:

"R2, I'm not trying to wake Master Ani and Mistress Padme, they both were awake the entire night because of the baby. There is no need to wake them," C-3PO declared.

"BEEPVEEP."

"My clanking won't wake them at all and my talking won't wake them, it's your constant beeps that will wake them," 3PO yelled.

"VEEPBEEPVEEP."

"How dare you call me a stupid mindless philosopher! I will not put up with such abuse!"

Anakin listened to the argument in frustration as he heard the sound of 3PO kicking R2.

At the same time, Shmi cried as he looked towards Padme who was opening her eyes.

He looked down at Shmi who was resting in the bed between himself and Padme.

Padme glanced at him in frustration as he spoke, "I sometimes just want to dismantle those two permanently."

"You're telling me, first Shmi, and now them, it never ends," Padme stated as Shmi continued to cry.

Anakin shook his head as Padme reached for their daughter, "She seems hungry."

"Just nurse her and close your eyes, let's fall back to sleep if we can," Anakin replied.

Padme smiled in response as Anakin wrapped his right arm around her.

Luke awoke to the sound of Padme wailing as he looked down at his exhausted wife who was sleeping at his side.

He silently wrapped his arms around Padme as he looked down at her with a smile, "Come along, let your Mom sleep, I'll hold you."

As Luke wrapped his arms around his daughter she continued to cry as an all too familiar voice spoke, "She knows who's capable of feeding her and who's not."

Luke turned towards Mara who was smiling at him as she sat up.

"I'll just fall to sleep once she's nursing."

"Ok, I'm sorry that I can't exactly help in that area."

Mara merely smiled at her husband in response as laid back down next to her.

"She certainly is exhausting."

"She is that, she's my punishment for keeping my Father up as a child."

Mara giggled in response as a sad look crossed her face.

"I wonder how bad I was for my parents. I-I will never know."

"I'm sorry," Luke replied.

"Hey, I didn't have anyone until I was thirteen and now I have a family because of marriage, at least I have that. Some don't even have that."

"You have a point," Luke replied as he laid down next to Mara.

Han and Leia Solo both climbed out of their speeder with Chewbacca directly behind them, as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to Anakin and Padme's living chambers.

"Are they home?"

"My Dad is, My Mom and Shmi are still at the Senate though."

"What about the Kid and his family?"

"They are close, they will be pulling up in a few minutes," Leia replied as she stepped into the elevator with her husband.

* * *

Anakin watched as his Daughter and Son in Law entered the room followed by Chewbacca.

"You're a little early for dinner," Anakin stated.

"We just didn't want to be late," Leia replied.

Anakin nodded as Han spoke, "You look tired, you've got some circles under your eyes."

"Shmi kept us up all night, and when we were finally sleeping, 3PO and R2 started arguing right outside of our room."

Han shook his head in amusement as Han spoke, "A few hours of sleep and I just got up from my nap."

"What about Mom?" Leia asked.

"She got more sleep than I did," Anakin replied.

"Probably because you were wondering what ever possessed you to build Goldenrod."

"Maybe so Han. Want to take him home?"

_"No!"_ Chewie roared before Han could speak.

Anakin smiled at the Wookiee in response as he looked towards his Son in Law, "The races are going, shall we watch them?"

"Turn on the holonet," Han replied.

Padme had just deactivated her computer when she turned to the sight of Mon holding Shmi in her arms.

"She's ready to go home," Mon stated with a smile.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Padme asked.

"Oh, I'm going to be joining General Rieekan and General Dodonna for dinner."

"Well, tell them that I said hello."

"I certainly will," Mon replied with a smile as she passed Shmi to the younger woman.

Padme smiled as she looked down at her baby, "I hope that her presence here doesn't bother you."

"Not at all, after losing twenty two years with your first two, you have every right to raise this one yourself and I will be dammed if I stand in your way."

"Thank you Mon, you have always been a good friend."

Mon gave Padme a firm hug and smiled back at her.

Padme then turned and headed out of the office in silence.

Luke sat down on the couch between his Father and Han as Leia and Mara sat down side by side with little Padme. He eagerly started to focus on the races as Anakin spoke, "You look rather tired."

"She certainly keeps us up, her and the days at the Temple make life rather difficult," Luke stated.

Han chuckled as Anakin spoke, "Wait until you're a Father Solo."

"I honestly can't wait. I'm just hoping that Leia will be ready soon. She just keeps saying that she doesn't want to rush."

"I want to bond with my Niece and my Baby Sister first," Leia stated as she kissed Padme on the forehead.

Han smiled as Anakin spoke, "Do you have names yet? Might as well plan."

"Not yet, but I'm sure that we will come up with something," Han stated.

"Like Han Solo Jr?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not funny and not allowed," Leia declared.

Anakin found himself laughing as Padme entered the room with Shmi in her arms.

She eagerly walked by Mara and Leia as she looked down at her Granddaughter and namesake who was sitting in Leia's arms., "After you're done holding her bring her to me."

"Can I please see Shmi?" Mara asked.

"Of course," Padme replied as she passed her daughter to Mara.

Mara smiled as Padme walked towards Anakin and gave him a kiss on the lips as he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Padme then turned and headed for the side of the large couch that her daughter and daughter in law were occupying with the two babies.

* * *

An hour later, the entire family was gathered around a large table that was within the dining room as Anakin spoke, "Nights like this are always enjoyable."

"We should try to have three nights like this a week," Leia stated.

"Two isn't enough?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe we should host the next night at our place," Luke commented as he took a bite of his stew.

"A night at 500 Republica sounds great, the last time that we had a dinner there was great," Han commented.

"It certainly was, it makes me think of a time when life was so much different," Anakin added.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Any night like this is a night that I will enjoy."

As the dinner concluded, Padme, Leia and Mara headed off to do the dishes as Luke heard the sound of little Padme crying from Shmi's bedroom

He eagerly stood up and headed to Shmi's crib where he noticed Padme sleeping next to her Aunt.

He reached into the crib and picked the baby up as Anakin entered the room and picked up Shmi.

* * *

The two men then walked out of the room and towards the outdoor balcony that overlooked the brightly lit city of Coruscant.

Anakin stared out into the night sky as he thought of the drastic turn his life had taken in just eight years.

He looked at Luke as he spoke, "You knew what you were doing when you ran from me on Kashyyyk."

"One of us had to do the right thing and you never grew up," Luke stated.

"Neither did you, I think becoming a Father is what made you grow up."

"And Mom and Shmi coming into your life helped you, and I would also say that Mara helped you," Luke added.

Anakin nodded in agreement as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"The Darkness owned your soul for fifteen years and it owned mine for twenty two. Now, we are both free men and we have some hard time ahead of us. We have an entire Galaxy to fight for."

"I know Father," Luke replied.

"And these little ones will be a part of it," Anakin stated as he looked at his granddaughter before looking at his own daughter.

"It makes me a little bit scared because those creatures are nothing like what I have faced in the past."

"We have to prepare for it weather you like it or not."

Luke nodded in agreement as he looked his Father in the eye one last time before looking down at his own daughter.

He noticed his Father staring down at his sister as the two men both stared into the night sky one last time.

* * *

Alright, at a long last, this fic is over. I honestly had no idea that it was going to be this lengthy and for those of you that have taken the time to read and or review, thank you for reading and reviewing. So I will be taking a two week hiatus from , maybe three weeks. During that time I will start working on the sequel but at the end of my hiatus it won't be the sequel that you will see, it will probably be another story that has nothing to do with this story, but rest assured there will be a sequel sooner or later once I'm satisfied with the material. The questions that I wouldn't mind hearing from you are things like Ben Skywalker. Do you want to see him in the Yuuzhan Vong war since Luke and Mara are married earlier than in cannon? What about The Solo family? I wasn't a fan of how Anakin Solo was killed instead of Jacen. WOuld you like to see either or none of them eliminated with the Sequel. MY AU of the Vong War will be nothing like the cannon version aside from some small things but I will tell you that the war probably won't last as long as it did in Cannon. Anyway, a little bit of input is welcome. Thank you for your time.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
